Uzumaki Tales
by The Omnipresent Sage
Summary: Naruto thought he had life figured out, but he soon realises that that is far from the truth. Even so, he still strives to build a dominant Empire. This is a tale of a smart-manipulative Naruto... And his fellow Uzumaki.
1. Chapter 1

**Screw December; I could not help myself but post this story. **

**Prologue**

The Village Hidden in Leaves, Konohagakure no Sato, like the other Great Villages had its own Jinchuriki. But unlike the Jinchurikis of other villages, Konoha's was not trained to be a weapon. He was allowed to live a normal life - normal as it can be. Villages have long used Bijuus as weapons to boost their military power. This was because of their great power. Tailed-Beasts had an almost infinite pool of chakra that no shinobi could rival.

Ever since the times when Hashirama captured the Bijuus and handed them to other villages as means of balancing the power between the villages, Tailed-Beast have been nothing more than weapons for mass destruction. Balancing the power by ensuring that each village had its own Bijuu was a wise decision to avoid other villages feeling weak and threatened by other villages. If other villages felt like this, they would be unrest and villages would start to fight. In the shinobi world, it did not take much for a war to break out. Trivial things that even kids would not fight over could result in earth being fed human blood.

Even when Hashirama handed out Bijuus to other villages, he maintained that Konoha would not have one. It was all in the name of fairness and the idea of looking good. But the village already had powerful Shinobi - more powerful than anyone else. The Shodaime himself was only rivaled by his former best friend, Uchiha Madara. The First Hokage was hailed as the God of Shinobi during his days due to his legendary power. If they were to add a Bijuu on top of that, Konoha's power would surely be greater.

When Hashirama decided to give Bijuus to other villages as means to balance power, his younger brother, Tobirama, had tried to have his brother sell the Bijuus. The man worked his mind in a different way than his brother. Surely something as powerful as Bijuus would be sold at a high price. This of course would strengthen Konoha's economic structure knowing that other villages would pay a hefty fee for the Bijuus. Tobirama knew this. He knew that other villages needed the Bijuus and would pay any price to get their hands on them. The Bijuus held great power and it was near impossible to defeat one. Instead, villages saw them as means to create powerful weapons that will boost the military power of the village. Many villages had tried to capture the Bijuus but failed miserably. Some did succeed. Hashirama though, thought differently than his brother and so he gave the bijuu's to other villages for free.

He knew that the power of the Bijuus was great. But he could deal with the Bijuus if they were used to attack his village. His legendary **Mokuton **was able to restrain any Bijuu without much trouble. Out of all the villages, there was also no one who could defeat him. Despite all his power, he was not too arrogant to hand out Bijuus because he could defeat them or had the believe that he could not be defeated by anyone. He disliked fighting and tried to avoid it all the times. That is why he gave away the Bijuus for free. Surely one would not think of attacking Konoha after all the village has done. He had used this as an opportunity to get the villages to cooperate with one another, but that failed.

The Kyuubi had been the only Bijuu that had been left un touched as it was too powerful than any other Bijuu. When the other Bijuus were captured, the Kyuubi was not. Some villages tried to capture it, but failed. That was until Madara used his Sharingan to manipulate the great beast under his control. He then took the Bijuu to battle Hashirama; it was during that battle that Hashirama took away Madara's control over the Bijuu.

And then it came to Konohagakure no Sato

The Bijuu was sealed within Uzumaki Mito, the Shodai's wife. The Uzumaki woman became the first Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. But the fact that the Kyuubi was sealed within her had remained a secret that was only known to top village officials for security reasons. Mito carried the Bijuu all her life, even after Hashirama had died, she still lived on carrying the Bijuu. She never used the Kyuubi's power, but merely contained it within her as Hashirama had deemed it too dangerous and powerful to be left alone to roam around the world freely.

The belief only served to make the Bijuu hate humans even further.

When Mito was too old and her body becoming weak - too weak to hold back the Bijuu, someone else was brought into the village of Konoha. Uzumaki Kushina was brought from the Land of Whirlpools, the home of the Uzumaki clan. Kushina had special chakra that could hold back the Kyuubi that was why she was selected to be the Jinchuriki of the beast, the second Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. Before Mito died, she passed on the burden of carrying the Kyuubi to the young Uzumaki girl with the words that she could conquer the Kyuubi's hatred through love. Kushina held the Bijuu from her young age into her adulthood never knowing that her only son would one day carry the burden she carried.

Kushina's status as a Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi was also kept s secret from the villagers. Only the high ranking officers within the village were told of this truth. For this reason, she was able to live within the village without suffering the fate other Jinchurikis face.

October 10, the fateful day the Kyuubi was forced to run rampage in Konohagakure by a masked man. Before that, Kushina was giving birth to her first child who was already named Naruto. During the time of childbirth, the seal containing the Kyuubi weakened greatly and with enough force, the Bijuu could break free. To avoid something like that happening, Hiruzen Sarutobi had Kushina transported in the outskirts of the village while being protected by his most trusted ANBU. While Kushina gave birth, Minato helped strengthened the seal. But the masked man appeared and killed all ANBU before forcing Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, to leave Kushina behind so to save his son. He really had no choice though. The masked man took advantage of this and extracted the Kyuubi from Kushina before subjugating it with his Sharingan. Kushina was able to survive due to her tremendous life force.

The masked man then summoned the beast into Konoha. The Kyuubi did much damage to the village and killed many. No one could stop it. No form of Ninjutsu could harm it. The situation seemed hopeless without the great Senju Hashirama to subdue the beast with his Mokuton Ninjutsu. But during that state, the famed Yondaime Hokage stepped up. But not before fighting the masked man. Minato appeared and teleported the Bijuu outside the village before sealing it inside his son, Naruto, who became the Third Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. Minato and his wife, Kushina, died during that night without being able to raise their son.

But even so, they died smiling having protected their village. And Minato held great belief that Konoha would treat his son well.

Unfortunately that was just wishful thinking...

Naruto's status was made public and this is how this life turned out...

**Chapter one: …should've stayed home**

Typical, they all stared at him like they had seen some monster. They looked at him with hatred that burned deep within their hearts. What sort of a monster was he then? When he was younger, he had questioned himself so many times - what sort of a monster was he? They always referred to him as that thing... So he was curious. Some things were better left unsaid, they said. He could see the logic in that. However, people tend to hide things that ought not to be hidden.

He was a curious person by nature. Probing into the mystery behind the hateful stares and the silent treatment had gotten him far. Curiosity was not a bad thing - it never killed anyone. How could it be bad if he was merely investigating a mystery that affected his mental state? He could not possibly remain ignorant, and so he observed to satisfy his curiosity.

The result had been a disappointment.

But that did not matter as he ended up knowing why. It was funny how the world was and how things played out. Konoha looked at him with burning hatred, great loathing, the villagers, young and old, disliked his very presence, even his shadow was dangerous to ''touch''. He walked about the streets oblivious to the truth while everyone else knew. They played him for a fool.

For what reason? Simple, he carried the great Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, the destroyer of villages and a force of nature. He carried a beast that could level mountains under its, paws? The Kyuubi was rumored to be a beast of infinite chakra, immortal and its very being was hatred. The beast was said to have hatred that defiled anything it touched, yet he had been tainted with such demonic presence and the hatred had yet to defile him.

Konoha feared the Kyuubi like a little child fears darkness. When a baby is crying because of the fear for what might be in the darkness, Konoha wets her pants, hiding inside the tunnels that lie deep under the Hokage monument. She cries for someone to help her, but her parents are both dead. Perhaps her caretakers may one day wipe all her fears away.

Perhaps

The villagers saw the Nine-Tails in him; they saw the very thing that killed their loved ones, the very thing that nearly destroyed their village, the very thing that took away their beloved Yondaime Hokage. They loathed the Bijuu more than anything, yet at the same time feared the Bijuu more than anything. It was laughable that even the thought of the Bijuu gave them unspeakable nightmares.

They say that he was a disease, and his presence in the village did not do them any good. Yes, he was no longer a child, he was not Uzumaki Naruto, he was not just a 13 years old boy with no parents, he was just a thing - a thing they wanted nothing more than to get rid off. They spoke about the Sandaime not caring about their wellbeing for keeping him in the village. Yes, they wanted him gone.

If he suddenly disappeared, they would probably throw a heap of celebrations.

Despite the fact that they hated Uzumaki Naruto more than anything, they could not do anything to him, they could not touch. It was not the Sandaime's law that forbade them from speaking about the Kyuubi, it was not that they feared what the Sandaime would do if they rebelled. The Sandaime would be forced to side with them if they rebelled against his law. They knew it and the leaders knew it too, that the villagers made Konoha. Without them, there was no Konoha.

Even with all that, they could not touch the parasite in their mist, they could not touch him. Why? It was simple; they feared him. No rather, they feared the Kyuubi. They feared what he would do if they pushed him too far. Even in their blatant ignorance, they could still see danger when they see it. Not even shinobi dared to hit him or lay a hand on him. He was the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails after all.

The reality must truly make them feel hopeless. It was laughable to him; they hated him and would love nothing more than to see him gone, but at the same time, they could not touch him. ''Could'' may be not the correct term to use; the truth was that they fear the power of the Kyuubi and would not do anything that may awaken its power.

Ignorance; it worked well for him. They did not know that the power of the Kyuubi was safely sealed inside of him. Unless he felt some extreme emotions or forced it out of the seal, it could not come out. Yes, the seal of the Uzumaki worked wonders. Minato might have been the one to place the seal on him, but it was the Uzumaki clan to devised the seal. Yes, they were that good in fuinjutsu.

If they knew this reality, he would be dead by now, or perhaps living somewhere. The Kyuubi would surely not endanger itself by allowing him to be killed. If he died, it meant a temporary death to the Bijuu. He doubted a prideful beast such as the Kyuubi would like it being dead. It was already an insult to its power and pride that it had been sealed within an infant. The other Bijuus would surely have a feast about it if the great Nine-Tailed Demon Fox died.

As it was now, he would not worry about such things.

Perhaps when he was ignorant and oblivious to the cold hard truth that was right in front of his eyes, he would be worried about his safety. He stopped getting worried and afraid when he was five years old. He could walk within the streets of Konoha, carelessly, without being worried about anything or anyone. He could protect himself after all and he carried the strongest Bijuu.

Naruto sighed as he walked through the streets of Konoha towards the Ninja Academy. His footsteps were slow and were put down the ground like any lazy person would. Perhaps today was not a good day to go to the academy, Naruto thought mildly. He should have just stayed inside his apartment and spent the day reading something useful. He really did not enjoy most of the time he spent at the academy.

It was still early in the morning, he always woke up early. 5 or 6 hours of sleep were enough for him. But sometimes he did sleep more than that. As long as he knew that his body rested and was afresh, he did not much more sleep. He could spend his time doing something productive. But lately he has been lazy to do most of his activities. He would have to remedy that before it became a serious problem.

Naruto looked at the heavens, 'There is still about 30 minutes before class, I could get some ramen before class.' But it did not matter if he was late or not. Iruka would probably just give him his lectures before allowing him to take a seat. He never really did listen to each lecture the man gave, and that always worked wonders in magically giving the teacher a vein on the forehead.

He shook his head, slightly - it was barely notable. 'I will get some ramen later,' he thought, proceeding towards the academy. But his movements became even slower, he had to kill these 30 minutes so that he does not bore himself when he gets to class and finds the seats empty.

'Ah finally,' Naruto thought as he finally reached the entrance of the shinobi academy. He looked around the place, and saw that it seemed to be nearly empty of his peers. But he senses told him otherwise, he knew they were in class. Perhaps they had changed the time for when the academy starts.

He put his hands inside his pockets and increased his pace, albeit slightly. The hall was just empty; he really did like it when it was empty like this. He could sense everything happening around him and could also think without having to fend off a glare coming his way. While he could ignore the glares, they did not make things easy for him because he could feel them trying to make holes on his back.

It was not a matter of the glares being too much for him. He had gotten used to them that they no longer bothered him at all. Seeing a villager glare at him changed nothing of his mood. It was the usual business and nothing too surprising. He would probably freak out if they started smiling at him. Surely, that would make him uncomfortable.

The matter was that he could feel the glares because his senses were honed expertly like those of a top shinobi. While he spent much time in the streets and forest of death, he needed to have such skills. The Forest of Death was a dangerous place if you were not a shinobi. One had to be always on alert for the forest that was alive could eat one alive. He used the place for surviving dangerous encounters. Perhaps he just liked the thrill of being in a place where he knew he could die.

Having the Kyuubi inside of him did not mean that he could not die. No, it only meant that he could not die because of things that would kill normal people. He was not a normal person, thus he could not be killed easily. The Kyuubi could apply those high regeneration healing abilities to heal deep wounds that could kill him in seconds. He had always liked to see the expression on the beast's face when it healed him of those wounds.

But the fact remained, he could die like everyone. The Kyuubi could only postpone his death, and when time came, he would disappear like everyone. Nonetheless, he was not worried about death. He did not even fear dying. He knew that death was part of life and as anyone can be born into this world, anyone could disappear.

A minute or two passed and he finally reached his class; he did not bother to knock on the door. He merely lazily opened the door with his right hand before placing it back to its rightful place.

The class was packed always, and the others looked somewhat serious. Iruka was holding a stack of papers. A test? He really should give this thing some much more time. But he, he was going to graduate soon. How he did during the year did not matter, what mattered the most was passing the graduation exam. He had no doubt that he could pass something that silly. He had seen the exam before, and knew that it was not even a test for him.

''Morning, Naruto.'' Despite the happy tone in the instructors' tone, his narrowed look spoke other volumes. ''How nice of you to finally come to school. I hope it is not much of a bore to you, but we are having a test today. So, if you could so kindly take a seat, others would like to start with the test.''

Naruto ignored the rest of the words. ''Morning to you too, Iruka-sensei,'' the blond haired boy said smiling at the chunin. This did nothing but to make Iruka glare at him even more. Naruto's smile became nervous, ''I will take my seat then.''

The rest of the class was oddly quite. Perhaps they did not want to forget what they had read. Taking part of this little occurrence would not have been much of a new thing for them. They usually did so when he came late or slept in class. It would be until Iruka quitted everyone down so that he could do the job he so loved without much noise to disturb him.

As Naruto walked up towards his seat at the corner of the class, he felt a familiar stare coming towards. He looked at the culprit with a smile, and the girl looked away, red-faced like she had been caught stealing. It was the normal occurrence; she would stare at him while he was not looking and when he stared back at her, she would quickly look away, looking flustered.

Perhaps he enjoyed seeing the look on her face.

''Nice of you to finally show up, Naruto,'' Kiba said, in a low tone so that Iruka would not hear him. It would not be pretty if Iruka caught him talking while they were preparing for a test. He envied the fact that Naruto could come to school when he wished but he would never admit it to anyone. His mother or sister would drag his ass if he decided to slack off.

''If I did not come, I would miss Kiba-chan ace this test,'' a bit sarcastic as he responded. He too, in a low tone that only the Inuzuka heir could hear. His remark only earned him a heated glare from the boy.

''At least I am going to pass the test. I doubt you even know that there was a test today,'' the boy grinned madly. But the smile on Naruto's face did not go away. Kiba grinned because he knew the blond was probably going to fail this one. ''Good luck, you will need it.''

Naruto smile widened slightly. ''Thank you, Kiba-chan for the wish of good luck. I can now write with confidence because the great heir of the Inuzuka clan has wished me luck,'' obviously, the remark was purely sarcastic. To add to the insult, Naruto gave the boy a small bow of his head.

Before Kiba could come up with a retort, Iruka spoke, in a slightly tired tone, yet firm. ''Naruto, I am waiting for you to take a seat so we can begin,'' the instructor said looking straight at the blond.

''Let us just start without him. It is not like it will make much of a difference, we all know he is going to fail anyway,'' a boy said, deciding to break the peace within the room. This of course earned some laughter's and snickers headed towards Naruto, as the comment was being referred to his record.

Iruka glared at the boy. ''Shinji, you should not be the one talking,'' the chunin stated in a stern tone. ''You also failed your last two tests.''

Another round of cheers

Naruto ignored it all as he went towards his corner. He took his seat and looked at the peaceful sky through the window. Iruka started, talking, giving the instructions for the test. Naruto was not listening. He looked at Shikamaru who always sat in front of him. ''Why did you not warn me?''

''I wanted to tell you yesterday, but you did not come to the academy. I could have looked for you at the usual place, but when I got home after the academy, I fell asleep and woke up today,'' that came the reasonable response from the Nara heir.

Naruto nodded. ''This is going to be troublesome,'' the blond said, releasing a sigh. He placed his hands on the desk before resting his head on them.

''I hear you,'' Shikamaru agreed with the blond.

Naruto released a yawn, 'I really should have stayed at my apartment,' he thought as he looked at Iruka, who had started handing out the question papers, as well as the answer sheets. The blond took the question paper and looked at it with a bored look. He sighed. ''Wake me up when there is 10 minutes left,'' he said to Shikamaru.

The Nara heir merely grunted in response.

Naruto closed his eyes. 'I am seriously becoming a lot lazy these days. I sleep during the day more than I should be,' he thought as he drifted to sleep.

**Hokage's office**

The Sandaime frowned as he watched Naruto drift to sleep. This was becoming a problem. He had noticed lately that nothing seems to interest the blond that much. Lately, he wore his bored expression mask more often than he wore a smile. What kind of a 13 year old did not become interested in passing academy tests? Other kids studied hard because they wanted to become shinobi. But Naruto has not been showing interest in passing the tests or even performing well.

The boy's attitude towards academy work was dismissal. Who the hell takes a nap during a test? Those things stayed on your record. To a kid good grades meant a lot. It made him happy when he was just a brat to do well in the academy. But Naruto was showing no interest in doing well. But then again, he had his parents to make proud. Naruto had no parents, even if he did well, there would be no one to congratulate him.

The thought made his frown deepen.

'If only Jiraiya was here, the boy would have someone to look up to,' Sarutobi thought mildly as he put his crystal ball away.

He would have to do something to get the boy motivated. He recalled that the boy did not even want to enter the academy. He had even started late than his age group. He had just pushed things through so that Naruto could graduate with those in his age group. There were some young fellas. The villagers had not been pleased with his choice, but he did not budge. He was the Professor after all.

''Is there any other way I can become a ninja without having to attend the academy?'' Naruto had asked the Sandaime after a week of attending the ninja academy classes.

He had been curious as to why the blond would ask such a question. His curiosity got the best of him and he asked why the blond would ask such a question. The response he had been given by the boy had shocked him. Within a week, the happiness of the boy had been sucked out by the walls of the academy.

He had told the blond that he had to continue with the academy if he was going to become shinobi. But now things were not getting any better. He would have to do something quick, without drawing the villagers' attention. The council would surely give him a headache if they knew he was interfering or giving Naruto special treatment. Well, he was special, and he deserved it. But the damn fools did not have the same eyes as he did.

And it was a damn shame that they did not see the potential he saw in Naruto.

If Minato had not died, none of this would be happening. But it had happened, and there was no returning back. He just had to make the most of the situation and ensure that Naruto became a shinobi, a good one for that matter. He would ensure that he did not fail Minato and Kushina. But he was running out of options. Naruto's class would go through the graduation exam soon. He was sure that Naruto would pass the exam.

He did not believe that the blond was stupid despite his awful academy record. Most trouble was caused by the hatred people carried for the Kyuubi. He knew that even some academy teachers were willing to sabotage his education, although they seemed to fail. They settled abandoning his training. But he had done well in making Iruka Naruto's teacher. He knew the chunin was a good person.

He thought Iruka would be a good influence on Naruto. But that was not bearing much fruit as Naruto did not appear to take interest in anything, from the academy. What made him smile was that Iruka did not treat the boy like other teachers he had assigned to Naruto before. The chunin taught Naruto the entire things he taught the other students. The rest was really up to the boy.

An Anbu made his appearance known to the Hokage. ''Sandaime-sama, I have brought the surveillance report you have requested,'' the Anbu said in the same monotone voice that all Anbu were famous for.

Hiruzen held out his hand as the Anbu handed him the report. Once that was out of the way, he waved his hand, dismissing the Anbu. The masked man did not say anything as he disappeared into thin air.

The Sandaime Hokage wasted no time in opening the file. He flipped through the first page - it just held the name, rank and status of the subject. He already knew all that information. What he was interested in was the report itself. He looked through the each page with a critical eye. After all the reading, he closed the file and put it on his drawer.

The Hokage then leaned back on his chair. ''As expected; there is nothing out of the ordinary,'' he muttered to himself, before sighing. 'This is all going to kill me one day,' he thought, releasing a bitter chuckle.

Shaking his head, Hiruzen looked at his paperwork, he frowned. 'The paperwork can wait, but Touka-chan cannot,' the thought, digging his right hand into his robes.

**Back at the academy**

''Naruto!'' Iruka yelled straight at Naruto's ear. He was glaring down daggers at the blond. How dare he sleep during a test?! This was not playing for god sakes. This was serious life and he was just sleeping. Not even Shikamaru could do that...well he would after he finished writing. But that was not the case; Naruto had yet to even start answering his questions.

''What?'' Naruto woke up abruptly as he suppressed a wince from the tone of Iruka's voice. It was really loud and not healthy for his ears. He settled for smiling when the chunin hardened his glare. Sometimes Iruka could be scary when he wanted to be.

''Seriously Naruto, You have to start taking your studies seriously.'' Iruka spoke in a soft tone, never losing his death glare. The chunin then shook his head. ''Start writing and I won't give you extra time. If don't finish, you will fail, again.'' With that said, the chunin went down so he could observe each student.

After Iruka had made some distance, Naruto looked at Shikamaru's back. 'He must be sleeping with his eyes open,' the blond thought. ''I should have done that from the start, and I was having a nice dream,'' he mumbled quietly before taking a look at the questions.

'History? Who are the founders of Konohagakure no Sato? Which two clans first settled in Konoha?' Naruto groaned as he read the questions. This was stupid. If you got the first question right, you could not fail the second - Anyone who got the first question and failed the second as an idiot. Well, he could understand why the question only carried few marks.

'I should have stayed at my apartment. This is boring,' Naruto thought as he browsed through the questions to look for questions that would be worth his efforts to answer. It was plain stupid to ask him who founded Konoha, to make it worse, in a test of all things. Everyone ought to have this kind of knowledge, it was common. Anyone who did not know it was just playing ignorance.

''I better start answering the questions before Iruka says time is over,'' Naruto said to himself as he looked at the clock. There was only two minutes left before the time set could be over. He had two minutes to write something. Well, it was more challenging this way. He then started writing.

**Two minutes later**

''Okay, students! Your time is up,'' Iruka said smiling at his students. He was sure that he had set more than enough time for them to finish writing, especially when the answers were easy. He could admit it to himself that he had set an easy test for his students. He just wanted some who have been failing to get a morale booster by passing this one. He just hoped that Naruto had written something.

None of the students complained about anything. They brought their papers to his desk before taking their seats again.

''Ah, crap,'' Naruto muttered. ''I forgot to write my name on my answer sheet,'' the blond said looking through the window. He knew Shikamaru was listening. Normally, he wrote his name before answering anything. But this time had done things differently.

Shikamaru sighed. ''I did not hear you,'' the Nara heir said burying his face on the desk. Getting into this kind of conversation would only be troublesome, and he would rather avoid anything troublesome. Naruto was just a troublesome person.

The blond raised up his hand. Iruka was quick to notice it. ''No, Naruto, you can't go home now,'' the chunin said with a bit of impatience.

''Where did that come from?'' Naruto asked himself hearing Iruka's response. Was the man thinking that he had raised his hand to ask if they could leave? Sighing, Naruto spoke. ''That is not what I want, Iruka sensei.''

''What is it then?'' his impatience had now become visible to everyone in the class. Naruto could be so much annoying and troubling sometimes. He had many students to deal with, but he had never met anyone who could be as frustrating as the blond.

''I forgot to write my name on my answer sheet,'' Naruto said scratching the back of his head while he gave Iruka was nervous smile. There were a couple of snickers and some mutters of idiot or something along the lines. But the blond ignored it all. He did not care much for what the kids thought. They understood nothing, and only played the ignorant children.

''Fine. I will write it for you when I mark the papers,'' Iruka responded quietly. He knew Naruto's handwriting and would never mistake it. He also knew that he would be able to find Naruto's paper easily given that there was bound to be gaps of unanswered questions.

Iruka sighed as he looked at Naruto - the blond was already looking through the window. ''You can take an hour break. You will return to class after that, and don't take much time. Everyone can go now, except for you Naruto. You have already taken your break.''

Naruto sighed as he watched his classmates leave class through the reflection on the window. It was still morning; there was no need to go outside. He would leave if he had to take some time to eat, but he knew the mates who went outside were just going to be babbling about this and that. Sometimes he thought he was stuck in a 13 year old body. He was could not find himself enjoying the usual conversations his age group had. They bored him more than anything.

Well, given this time, he may as well read something.

''You are not going out...'' Naruto said to Shikamaru who was still sitting behind his desk. He looked like he wanted to get back to sleep more than anything. He noticed that Chouji had also not left the class. Then again, Chouji was wherever Shikamaru was.

''No,'' the Nara genius responded, lazily. ''If I go out, I won't return. And my mom is going to be troublesome if I end up ditching class because it was too troublesome,'' Shikamaru said quietly. Even the thought of his troublesome mother gave him a headache.

''You will never stop fearing your mother, will you?'' Naruto questioned, smiling at his classmate. It was amusing that out of everything in this world, Shikamaru feared his mother more than anything. It was also apparent that even his father was afraid of his mother. The Nara heir had no shame in making mention of that.

He would probably never know since there was no mother in his life - his mother was already dead. So there was no experiencing any of that. Shikamaru was not the only one who was afraid of his mother, even Kiba was afraid of his mother. Well, he could understand why the Inuzuka would fear his mother, the woman was crazy. He had seen her couple of times. And she had no problems embarrassing Kiba in front of everyone. Sometimes he felt pity for the Inuzuka... No, scratch that, he did not.

It was downright amusing to watch.

Overall, the kids say that mothers were scary. He did not know any other, and would never see any of that. His own mother was resting in the afterlife. He could only hope that she was at peace.

''Maybe you should see her one day, and you will know what I am talking about,'' Shikamaru said in a low tone. He was careful not to say anything that would remind the blond that he had no parents. It would not be a good thing to sadden his classmate. But then again, he had never seen the blond sad before, never. There was always a smile; sometimes it was neither happy nor sad. His eyes only reflected boredom, sometimes curiosity.

''I will pass on that,'' Naruto said as he took out a small black book and started reading it. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at the book; its cover was just pure black, and had nothing written on it. He had never gotten a glimpse of what was inside it. One thing was obvious though, Naruto always carried the book wherever he went. ''I thought you would be out eating, Chouji,'' the blond said, his eyes firmly on his book rather than on Chouji.

''If I went out to eat now, I won't have anything to eat in the normal break,'' Chouji responded calmly.

''But you are eating right now...'' Shikamaru pointed out looking at his friend.

Chouji shrugged. ''These chips are just the extras I came to school with just in case Iruka sensei gave us a break after the test. And it turned out I was right to bring this bag along. My stomach would have been throwing a fit of groaning if I did not have this bag.''

Nothing further was added to that. Shikamaru merely closed his eyes as he prepared for napping, again. He had nothing to do. A nap was the best he could do. Chouji continued eating his chips calmly, and in silence. As for Naruto, he continued reading his book silently. He read it until the others finally came back and took their seats. Iruka then came back to class, wearing his usual smile.

''Okay class, we are going to return to the usual schedule,'' Iruka stated looking at his classroom. ''I am waiting for Mizuki to get here so we can begin,'' he paused for a moment. ''He was supposed to be here by now,'' the man said to himself than to anyone.

That did it for the class. They started making noise as they waited for the assistant to arrive. Mizuki was usually the one to assist during test and practical exercises, in the training ground. Naruto held no love for the chunin - the man hated him. He could see through that fake smile he always plastered when he looked at him. There were times when he hated smiling at the man. His hatred was blatant, and he could not hide a damn thing. Some people did better in hiding their hatred. But the man was a failure in that regard.

''Mizuki will teach you for the next hour,'' Iruka said.

The man then started talking, he was teaching more history. Sometimes he thought that Iruka only gave the man an opportunity to teach history just to mess up with the man. History was damn boring. He hated learning it, especially since he learned all of Konoha's history when he was just seven and that was 6 years ago. Spending his time listening would only bore him. The worst part was that the man taught history wrong. He did not even bother to make it worthwhile.

And so, Naruto drifted off to sleep.

**Later**

He looked at around the streets with a bored look on his face. They looked as lively as always. Deep inside in that liveliness was deep hatred that disgusted him. Of course, the hypocrites of this village did not please him at all. He felt disgusted just by looking at them, and if it was not for the fact that he embraced the hatred, he would have very well spat on their good for nothing hypocrital faces.

Someone hit him. He had sensed the person coming towards him, but he had not thought the man would actually bump into him. The hit was enough to send him tumbling backwards. But of course, he could have manuvaured that. However, people were not expecting a 13 year old to actually do something like that. And so he hit the ground on his back before looking at the man.

''Watch where you going scum,'' the man ground out with as much as venom as he could muster. Naruto raised a ghost brow, the man had been the one to hit and and actually moved towards him, hitting him on purpose.

For a second he was tempted to curse the man and give him a chilling glare. But he settled for scratching the back of his head, while smiling nervously. ''Sorry, mister.'' he said apologetically.

''You better be,'' the man said, walking away.

Naruto almost looked amused when the man said that. He knew that behind the growl was barely hidden fear. He could swear that the man might have breathed a sigh of relief when he walked away from him. They seemed to like seeing him crawling beneath them. They were a bit sadistic sometimes. But it was okay, he did not care.

He looked around to see that almost everyone was ignoring him. But he did notice that someone gave a discreet apologetic smile. He nodded at the man and dusted himself as he stood. It was nothing new. He knew that not everyone in the village loathed him. He may be a social outcast but, there were some people who were at least kind. But they showed their kindness discreetly.

Sighing, Naruto made his way towards Icharaku.

He went around this time because he knew he would have the place to himself. By this time people did not usually come to the ramen stand. He liked it because he could eat peacefully without driving away some of Teuchi's customers. He knew that some people would not stomach eating next to him. Yes, he was that disgusting thing that made their stomachs reject their meals.

''Naruto my boy,'' Teuchi said as he watched the blond take a seat. ''How are you?''

''Good,'' Naruto replied smiling, ''and you?''

''I am good,'' Teuchi responded. ''How was the academy today?''

''Same old boring,'' Naruto said with a nonchalant shrug. It was boring for him. But in order to become a shinobi he had to attend, well at least it was going to end soon. He just had to endure for a week and would finally leave the academy and become a genin.

Teuchi sighed. ''You should at least be enthusiastic about it like other kids, Naruto.'' the old man said, knowing Naruto's dismissive attitude towards the academy. He had tried to get the blond a bit more excited about the academy but nothing had worked so far.

Again, Naruto shrugged. ''Well, the graduation is coming soon. I will get through and become a genin!'' he held a large smile as he said those words.

''Do you think you will pass the graduation exam?'' Ayame asked as she came from the kitchen.

Naruto nodded. ''It is easy; only an idiot and one without acceptable chakra control for an academy can fail,'' the blond responded calmly.

''I will get the usual order while you kids talk,'' Teuchi said walking away, towards the kitchen to get Naruto his food. He already knew what the blond would eat, so there was no need to ask him what he wanted to eat.

The atmosphere changed, completely.

''I-I am going to see if father needs help,'' Ayame said, before she hastily left the blond alone.

**Obviously there are a lot of things that need to be explained. But I will not explain them now. **

**However, since there is a change in appearance with Naruto, it will be better if I explain it to you; in this story, Naruto's hair style is put in the same way as Nagato's. This means that it covers his right eye completely – his hair is still blond. He has no whisker marks – some people do like them, but I do not. There is a reason why his hair is put like that. I won't say it now – it will be revealed as the story progresses. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Amegakure**

Nagato sighed as he cancelled his rain jutsu. The jutsu was perfect in detecting spies within the village. It was compensation to the fact that his senses could not stretch out to the entire village. But he was a very good sensor nonetheless. Even when one could stretch his or her senses over the entire village, it would take complete focus and some serious meditation. As far as his Intel told him, there were only two people who were better sensors than him. Well, he also had some ridiculous chakra control. For someone who had so much chakra as him, it was hard to believe that he could manipulate chakra like he does.

There were no spies within the village or some unwanted guests. He made sure to deal with any intruder in his village. He did not like it when someone infiltrated his home to gather some Intel. The village's security was of high level - It was nigh impossible to sneak inside. And even if someone did sneak inside, he would not take much time to realize that someone was inside this village.

Even top spies knew that Amegakure was not a playing field. He doubted that even the infamous snake Sannin, Orochimaru could tempt his ire by trying to enter the village. He would slit the snake's throat and burn it down. This village was heavily protected. It was the ideal place to keep secrets. When you entered using the back door, you could never go out. It was the den of a lion. Once you entered through the back door, you forfeited your life.

He looked at the streets of the village with an expressionless face; ever since he took over the village, it has been reigning peace. He had ensured that everyone in the village was safe and eliminated everyone he considered an enemy. Yes, there was no one who he even suspected to be any enemy. Even a suspect was not allowed to live. That is how he had managed to lead this village and hold on firmly as its leader. From the Third Shinobi World War, he had been the leader the Amegakure.

He had eliminated Hanzo and everyone who was associated with him. He did not want anyone to start a rebellion on his village. His organized assault on Hanzo had led to the freedom of Amegakure. Of course he had not eliminated Danzo's army alone. He had his own army to command. It had been a civil war that stained this rainy village again. But at the end of the war, he had destroyed Hanzo. And that left Ame in his grasp.

Since he single handedly destroyed Hanzo, and his remaining henchman and the fact that he had never been defeated in battle, the villagers of Amegakure had started calling the God of Amegakure. Well, he had started calling himself the God of peace. Still, the villagers never referred to him by his name. He had abandoned the name long ago. Only those close to him were the ones who called him by his real name.

To anyone else, he was known as Pein and to the villagers of Amegakure, Pein-sama. He was proud of the fact that many have not seen his face. People have seen Konan's face, but he never exposed himself. His paths were the ones who always got to see the world. Even the Akatsuki members have not seen his real body. He only interacted with them using Tendou.

He was not the only one who had a name from the villagers; Konan was also given a name. She was the angel of Pein-sama. She had fought alongside him during the civil-war which was now but a history. But word had not gotten out that there civil war had ended and in his favor. He had ensured that the word never got out of the village because he knew if it got out, he would have to deal with annoyances.

Nagato turned around from the view and walked towards his office. He found Konan sitting down with her usually blank look. ''Have you gotten a word from him?'' the woman asked looking straight at him.

Nagato did not respond immediately, he first went to take a seat before responding. ''No, last time he was here; he said he would keep his distance from us. He said that someone was watching him and it would be troublesome if he had to watch his back every time he decided to come here.''

''It has been three years, Nagato,'' Konan reminded her partner. Really, judging by his posture and expression, he did not seem to mind about it. He was not as concerned as she was. It was not that she was impatient, she was just worried.

''I know,'' Nagato responded blankly. ''It has been three, quiet, long years. Ever since we dealt with the Obito issue, we have had little to do since the village was already stabilized. And the Akatsuki has been quite. I have yet to speak to any member in four years.''

Konan nodded. ''Well that is not anything unusual,'' she said referring to the fact that Nagato has not been in contact with any Akatsuki member. Sometimes they could go for about 5 years without contact. But when he called, it was back to business. ''How are we going to deal with Obito issue? The time for moving again is coming soon.''

''Itachi and Kisame are the only ones who know about him, since both were recruited by him. But Kisame is the one who has seen his face, Itachi did not - he only suspects something. Those two are the only ones who need to be spoken with since both will be curious as to why he has not made any contact,'' Nagato said, before pausing for a moment. ''They will be told of what happened, and if they have a problem with it, they will be eliminated.''

Konan nodded, not feeling anything to the fact that Nagato was speaking about killing both Itachi and Kisame should they rebel because the one who recruited them is no longer in this world. Akatsuki did not accept anyone who betrayed them. ''I doubt Itachi will have a problem with it. The one who might have some reactions with be Kisame.''

''I doubt he too will do anything rash,'' but of all the members of Akatsuki, Kisame was the only one who knew the goal Obito had for the organization. Nevertheless, he was not worried about it. ''It would be a pity if we lost them though; they are both useful to the Akatsuki. No one could probably replace them should we lose them.''

''Have you already drawn plans for when we start moving again? We will not be moving in the same direction as we were before he came,'' Konan said, she was not the one with the dream. She was merely a pillar the supported the dream of Nagato and Yahiko. The latter had once said that Nagato was the one who would take Akatsuki to new heights, but it appears that Nagato always wanted to follow someone. Well at least now he was not exactly following someone.

''I have. We have already discussed the important details with him,'' he watched Konan carefully to see how she would react to this revelation since she was not there when plans were made. She was busy cleaning up a mess they had created while dealing with Obito. He got a raised brow from the woman in response to the revelation.

''When did that happen?''

''It happened after we removed Obito. That was when he said he would not be coming here,'' Nagato responded carefully, so that he would not have Konan think that he was keeping secrets from her. He did not like doing something like that to her, especially given their history together.

Konan nodded. ''I am expecting a delivery,'' with that, she stood up and left the office without more words. Nagato did not say anything either. He did not even watch her leave. He just drifted off to his thoughts.

**Konoha**

The Sandaime sighed as he leaned back to his chair. The graduation was coming soon, and he wanted to pick the best sensei for Naruto should the boy pass his graduation exam. He wanted someone he could trust explicitly. Someone he knew would not drive the blond into the forest to get him killed. If he got a jonin that held hatred for Naruto, he would have made a grave mistake. That person would surely leave the blond to die if the opportunity presented itself.

There were a few jonins he knew would not bring harm on Naruto, purposely. But he needed one that would be suitable for the kind of training the blond would need. He also needed someone who could handle the blond and subdue him if it came to that. He had no doubt that Naruto may one day be able to access the chakra of the Kyuubi, so he wanted someone who would be strong enough to deal with it.

He just hoped that something like that would happen before he had told the blond about his status as a Jinchuriki. As far as he was concerned, the blond was oblivious to the cold hard truth. He had never told him and forbade anyone in the village from even saying the Kyuubi. If one broke such law, death awaited. With the surveillance he has kept on Naruto and his very actions, he was positive that no one had told him about. Even though the blond was not stupid, he doubted that he would have discovered the truth on his own.

It would be something to dread if Naruto found out on his own and kept that fact from him. It was at times like this that he was thankful that the blond did not come from the Nara clan. It certainly would be a disaster if the blond suddenly says, ''I know.'' He would probably have a heart attack if that happened. But just in case, he has put plans for damage control should something like that come to happen. The chances were low, but it never hurt to be on the safe side. Especially since he got the feeling the things may not be as they appear.

Shaking, his head, Sarutobi motioned for an Anbu to appear before him. ''Get me Kakashi, with force.''

''Hai,'' the Anbu saluted before disappearing into thin air.

Sarutobi knew that it would not be an easy thing to find the retired Anbu. The man could hide his presence very well, especially since he once was one of Konoha's top Anbu. The man was somewhat of a legend within the Anbu division. Added to that, the man would take his sweet time to get here. Sometimes he had to use force or remind the jonin who he was. He may be old, but he was no weakling.

30 minutes later a disgruntled Kakashi appeared in the office. The Sandaime almost chuckled seeing the look on the man's face. Almost being the key word. ''You called, Hokage-sama.''

As always, the man looked like he would rather be somewhere. But the Sandaime did not read much into that. ''Yes,'' the Hokage said, taking out his pipe. If he was going to have this kind of conversation with the jonin, it was best settle himself with it. He lit it and puffed out some smoke before fixing Kakashi a look.

''Has something happened?'' Kakashi questioned, seeing the look on the Sandaime. The look only meant serious business. So, he was curious. He would be ready for action if his services were required.

''No,'' the Sandaime responded, shaking his head slightly. ''It is about Naruto.''

Silence greeted the office...

''Has something happened with him, Hokage-sama? Or do you wish for me to keep an eye on him?'' Kakashi asked a few questions. Normally that was what the Sandaime would request of him when it came to Naruto. He knew that the Sandaime trusted him with Naruto's safety more than anyone in this village.

''No, nothing has happened with him,'' the Sandaime brushed away Kakashi's concerns for the blond. ''What have you heard about him aside from anything that relates to It?''

Kakashi looked thoughtful for a few moments before he finally responded. ''I often hear other academy students calling him a weirdo, and a failure. I also heard that he has never passed a test since the year began. Why do you ask, Hokage-sama?''

The Sandaime nodded to himself before responding. ''I will skip the weirdo part and get to the failing part. Have you really observed him while he is at the academy?''

Kakashi shook his head. ''No, not really.''

''Do it until the graduation. It is coming soon - Naruto's class will graduate this June since they were supposed to graduate last year December. Until then - the graduation exam - you will tell me what you have discovered.''

''Hai. Is there anything else?''

The Sandaime shook his head. ''You are dismissed. You will talk much with me after you give me your report,'' Kakashi nodded before disappearing. Danzo chose that moment to appear in the office. Hiruzen narrowed his eyes. He had stopped talking because he had sensed the men appear. ''What do you want, Danzo?''

''If you had given me the boy I would have trained him well. But it is not too late,'' Danzo stated, looking straight at his childhood rival.

'Not this again...'' the Sandaime thought feeling all his energy leaving him. He really was becoming tired and too old for having this kind of conversation with Danzo. The man was relentless and it was starting to get on his nerves that the man kept coming. No matter how many times he said no, the man would always come back, looking for a yes.

**Academy**

''As you all know, your graduation is coming in a short period of time. But that does not mean that you will have to stop attending your classes. You will be attending until the day you graduate,'' Iruka announced, looking a bit happy that his students were finally going to graduate.

''Aha...!'' the class groaned at the thought of coming back to the academy tomorrow. While they enjoyed their time in the academy, they also liked spending time away from Iruka's lectures. The lectures could be boring sometimes.

''Alright, before we take a break, we are going to the training ground to review what you have learned so far in practical skills,'' Iruka said clasping his hands. He was obviously ignoring their groans.

''Yay, we can see Sasuke-kun fight!'' at least some people were a bit enthusiastic about getting to the training ground. The said Uchiha merely stayed quiet, ignoring everyone else.

''Come, kids, let's go,'' Iruka said, smiling, as he began to walk away. He had again ignored something. He was tired of fan girls. No matter how hard he tried to get the girls to behave, he always failed miserably. When it came to their affections for Uchiha Sasuke, the girls were a bit crazy and would not hear a thing.

Naruto groaned. He disliked doing something like this, especially when it was all just academy staff. He had watched real battles - battles could shake the very ground he stood in. Watching academy students make a mess of academy taijutsu was nothing but a bore. How could he down grade like that? Perhaps he had been quick to watch everything and learn all that he has learned. If he had not, perhaps he may have been interested in this thing.

He doubted it though.

''Are you coming?'' Shikamaru asked looking straight at Naruto with a bored look on his face. The blond was sitting as though he was not gone go to the training ground with the others. He knew that the blond had to be forced to participate in the training exercises, or else he would just look elsewhere.

''Do I have to?'' Naruto, almost but whined like a child he was. ''I don't really want to watch Sasuke beat the crap out off our classmates. I have seen the scene many times that it is not even worth it anymore.''

Shikamaru mumbled something, before shaking his head. ''I am just gone leave you. Trying to convince you to do something is troublesome,'' the Nara heir said as he began walking down the stairs.

''You know, Naruto, if you don't go now, Iruka sensei is just going to come back here and drag you like last time,'' Chouji said following his friend from behind. Sometimes, Naruto did it worse than Shikamaru. Perhaps the difference was that Shikamaru was just lazy, while with Naruto, nothing just seemed to interest him.

Naruto groaned again, before looking through the window, for a few moments. ''Well, it can't be helped. If I don't go, Iruka will probably drag me by my feet towards the training. And I don't want to mess my pants, I just bought them recently,'' the blond mumbled to himself as he followed his classmates.

He finally reached the training ground and found the others standing, prepared for anything. Naruto looked up at the trees not far away from the training ground. 'Oh, god, not another one,' he thought irately. 'Well at least this one is a little interesting than rest. But by the end of the day, he will have bored me already,' he got a bit sad at the last thought.

While all the thoughts played inside his head, his expression remained indifferent. He was just staring far behind the trees, like he was not interested in anything. The person at the tree had thought he had been seen, but when he saw that the blonds' eyes were not directed straight at him, he sighed in relief. It seemed that the boy was just diverting his attention elsewhere so that he did not have to be tormented by Iruka's lecture.

''Now that everyone is here,'' it seemed that he was just looking straight at Naruto. The blond had been the last one to appear in the ground behind Chouji and Shikamaru. ''We can begin with this session and take a break.''

''Are you going to participate?'' Naruto asked looking elsewhere, but he was talking to Shikamaru. The Nara heir never took part in any of these activities unless he was forced to demonstrate something by Iruka.

''No, it will be a drag. I would rather watch,'' Shikamaru responded. He did not like making demonstrations or being forced to spar with someone. It was too much of a drag to do that when there was nothing serious about it. Perhaps if it was a requirement of graduating, he would certainly do that.

''Well, it would not matter if Iruka forced you anyway,'' Naruto responded, never taking his eyes of the greenly trees. They were quite lively. Perhaps they manifested the mood Hashirama always had. It is said that he was always a lively person, and sometimes carefree. ''If he does force you, I have no doubt that you are just going to get yourself knocked out just to get over with it.''

''Whatever works to get Iruka-sensei off my back...'' Shikamaru said in a nonchalant tone, before looking back at Iruka.

''...Now I will need volunteers. And the faster we finish this, I will free you for your lunch,'' Iruka put on a good offer that he knew his class would love it. Unfortunately, no one wanted to take part. But the girls were not all that.

''Iruka, pick Sasuke-kun!''

It was not a surprise to Iruka that the traditional ''sensei'' was dropped as the girls addressed him. When it came to their Sasuke, those girls cared for nothing. They would probably threaten to kill him if he refused their demand. They had nearly mutilated poor Kiba when he had cursed their precious Uchiha, and Mizuki had also been nearly beat down. But the chunin was a lot faster and quicker than them.

Mizuki had made the mistake of sparring with Sasuke. He was trying to demonstrate the standard taijutsu stance to the class. Since the Uchiha was already good with taijutsu. The boy had been trained well before his family was massacred by his older brother. He also trained at home alone unlike other kids. So Mizuki went on to spar with Sasuke. He made a mistake by misjudging the strength of his kick. The result was an unconscious Uchiha and angry fan girls thinking that Sasuke was dead.

Iruka could remember the day very well. Naruto had been laughing at the expense of Mizuki. The chunin had tried to calm down the fan girls telling them that Sasuke was alright. But the girls did not want to hear any of it. What was important to them was that Mizuki had hurt their precious Sasuke-kun. Mizuki had run about the training ground as the furious mod chased him. He had avoided them by using Shunshin to escape the academy.

Iruka was sure that they would have put his assistant to the hospital if they had gotten their hands on him. Mizuki could not have retaliated because they were just children. Well, angry children. But it would have been seen as a bad thing if Mizuki fought back. He was just glad that no one had gotten hurt. But Naruto was greatly amused by it.

''Pick Sasuke-kun, Iruka!'' Another demand came from the chairwoman of the Nation Executive Committee of the Sasuke fan club.

Iruka was thoughtful for a few moments. He realized that it would not end well if he denied that request, given the looks the ''mob'' was giving him. If they ended up rioting, he would have to cancel school for the day. He certainly did not want to do any of that. ''Okay,'' he said smiling. ''Uchiha Sasuke it is then,'' he said, much to the cheers of the fan girls.

The dark and gloomy Uchiha then stepped out of the group. He looked so calm and carried the atmosphere of almighty around him as he stepped forward. It was probably just another day were he had to show his superiority by beating another loser. It was often annoying. But he would never deny the chance if he was given. While he may no admit it to anyone, he actually felt good about himself when beat down his fellow class mates.

''At least give me someone who will be a bit of a challenge,'' the last loyal Uchiha grounded, quietly. Yet, everyone heard him. His words only served to delight the fan girls, much to his annoyance. Really, he wished they could just all die and leave him alone.

''Sasuke-kun is so cool,'' the stars, hearts and everything went into display.

Naruto merely sighed, and looked away. He had looked back at the scene in front of him when the fan girls started placing their demands. This was something he did not want to see. Well, it was amusing back then, but now it was just annoying. He did not understand what the fuss was all about when it came to the Uchiha. The boy was cold... maybe he should not be the one to say that. But that was beside the point; the boy was an emo more than anything. But, he was not much interested in the boy anymore. Any interest he had was lost already.

''Isn't someone going to go on and take on the emo? Maybe when someone finally beats his ass, he will stop being so damn almighty,'' Kiba said looking around at his fellow males. There was also the fact that the Uchiha took all the attention of the females. If he got beat, it might make the girls lose all their obsession with him.

''Naruto, why don't you do it?'' Shikamaru asked, with slightly narrowed eyes that only the blond could see.

Naruto shrugged. ''Neh, I doubt that I can land a hit on the great Uchiha Sasuke.''

''You are damn right about that. I have a better chance of beating that bastard than you,'' Kiba retorted. Akamaru barked, perhaps agreeing with him.

Apparently the sarcasm was lost to him.

''How did he miss that one?'' Chouji asked looking at his friend. He knew that Naruto could throw some sarcastic remarks every now and then. This one just a blatant remark, and yet Kiba failed to notice.

''I have no idea,'' Shikamaru responded with a shrug.

Naruto poked his chin. ''Perhaps, you are right Kiba. I mean you have a O-5 record against Sasuke. You have had plenty of experience hitting the dirt; maybe this time you will finally get it right. But if you do fail, you can always try again. I mean you just have to be embarrassed by the guy you hate the most in front of the whole class. Your mom might even find the amusing part of it.''

Kiba glared. ''Are you mocking me?''

Naruto shook his head. ''I don't know,'' he truly looked he did not know. ''Ask Akamaru, perhaps he understood me. I am sure he can interpret it for you. He seems to be a lot smarter and can understand human language better than you.''

''Why did you say?'' Kiba asked taking a few steps towards Naruto.

The blond looked around, looking clueless, ''Are you talking to me?'' Shikamaru sweat dropped. Kiba should have been used to this by now. Naruto did act like that when Kiba started to act otherwise.

''What is going on back there?'' Iruka asked, stopping Kiba in his tracks. ''Kiba if you have so much energy to pick a fight with Naruto, why don't you come here and battle with Sasuke?''

Kiba turned around to face Sasuke. He looked at the emo Uchiha and then The fan girls. ''I think I will pass.''

Iruka sighed. ''Naruto, why don't you spar with Sasuke?''

''Yeh, so that he can demonstrate the difference between number one and last,'' another girl spoke, much to the delight of the class.

Naruto merely looked away, not because of embarrassment or anything. This was all just boring. It was nothing new. He had been in a scene like this before. And last time he had walked away citing that he was bored. Iruka had tried to stop him, but he had disappeared from the radar of the chunin. At this moment, he would rather be in his apartment than here. He looked back at Iruka when he realized the chunin was waiting for his response. ''No.''

Iruka sighed, but before he could speak, Sasuke spoke. ''What is the matter weirdo, afraid you are gone hit the ground like others?'' the Uchiha questioned, with a rare smirk.

''So cool.''

Naruto rolled his yes, before looking away again. ''Yes. You have proven yourself to be the top student. I am no match for you.'' The sarcasm all but lost. ''I mean who can defeat Sasuke-chan and his death glare? Not lil' ol' me. I swear just by looking at you gives me nightmares. And there is also the fact that you might be into boys. I have seen how you stare at Kiba's behind each time you give it a beating.''

Apparently not.

''...''

Kiba looked horrified, while the expressions on other males appeared like they were ready to explode in laughter. The expression on Sasuke's face was simply priceless. Naruto almost laughed. Almost.

The mob was on an entirely different stance. They were glaring down furiously at the blond looking as though they were ready to mutilate him. Naruto though, was not the least concerned. But for the mob, how could he? How dare he say Sasuke is gay? That is blatant blasphemy. A sin that is punishable by death.

''How dare you?''

Naruto just fixed the mob a nonchalant look that did nothing but infuriate them.

''Well, it appears that you are gone have to spar with Sasuke, Naruto,'' Iruka said, a bit worried about where things were going with the mood change.

Naruto sighed. ''It appears so...''

''Sasuke-kun, show the weirdo who is the boss! Make him pay for that blasphemy he has just uttered!'' Sakura yelled, earning nods of approval from her fellow fan girls. Naruto had to pay, he had to pay. It was unforgivable that he called Sasuke, their Sasuke-kun, gay. Sakura cold not even dare repeat the words the blond had said.

''This is just going to be troublesome,'' Shikamaru said looking at the mob that had been ready to pummel Naruto. They must have stopped from doing anything once it became apparent that the blond was going to face Sasuke. They would have surely chased the blond around the training until they could no longer move if it had not come to this.

As far as Shikamaru could remember, Naruto had always stayed away from Sasuke's path. Even when Iruka wanted the blond spar with the last loyal Uchiha, Naruto had last walked away from the training ground. The blond never showed any interest in the Uchiha. While Sasuke settled for the mask of cold impassiveness, Naruto settled for the mask of blatant boredom, but most of the time it was indifference. He also carried a nonchalant aura around him.

But what had changed? It was the first time he had heard Naruto make fun of Sasuke so bluntly. He made fun other people, but not Sasuke and the fan girls. If his memories served him correct, the blond had yet to even talk to the fan girls. He always ignored them and looked the other way. But then again, Naruto ignored many things, as long as they were of no interest to him. He did not even know what interested the blond. As far as he was concerned, the blond showed little interest in anything or no interest at all.

Sighing, Shikamaru shook his head. Thinking of an answer was just going to be troublesome. It was better to be at peace and allow things to unfold themselves.

''You think so?'' Naruto said, responding to Shikamaru. He then decided to get this over with so he can go away. He surely did not want to be here anymore. Perhaps he could see for himself what the so called prodigy and genius could do.

''Well, at least, give them a show, Naruto. Today might be the last time we come here before graduation,'' Chouji said before Shikamaru could respond.

''Yeh, he is going to end getting beat like everyone else. If he even lands a hit on Sasuke, I will become his slave for a month,'' Kiba said, looking confident that Naruto could not even land a hit on the Uchiha. The blond could not even defeat him, what more could he do?

Naruto looked at Kiba, with a somewhat twisted grin that rang all sorts of alarms within the boy's head. Well, it only lasted for a second, only for Kiba to see it. ''Are you sure about that?''

Though Kiba felt confident, he surely did not feel comfortable with the grin Naruto had shown him. It was just wrong for someone to smile like that. He was sure even Sasuke would feel sick if he saw a smile like that. ''N-no...''

Naruto sighed, ''How disappointing. And I was looking forward to having you as my humble slave,'' the blond said walking towards the waiting Uchiha. He certainly did look like he was disappointed. The look of indifference returned in full force as he went to face the number one in the academy.

''Remember that this is just a sparring session. Nothing too damaging,'' the message was clearly addressed to Sasuke since he was the one who has showed more skill than any of the students. The Uchiha was also quite brutal; he did not want anything hurting being done to Naruto.

Sasuke nodded, quietly and settled to giving Naruto his famous cold mask of indifference. What infuriated Sasuke was the fact that Naruto did not even flinch. He just continued to have that look of blatant boredom. He did not seem to be interested in anything. If Sasuke was not mistaken, the blond was not even looking at him. That look of nonchalance may seem like it was looking at him, but it was not the case. He was not looking at him.

It felt like the blond was looking down on him. How dare he? The thought infuriated him. Who does the weirdo think he is looking down on him? No one did that to him. Naruto could see Sasuke's jaws clenching in anger. He silently shook his head, he had yet to say anything and the Uchiha was already grinding his teeth. What more would he do if he does open his mouth?

''Okay, you can start now!'' Iruka said, giving the boys the green light to start the session.

Naruto did not move. He merely folded his hands across his chest, before looking elsewhere.

''Gah!'' one of the fan girls growled pulling her hair. ''The audacity of that weirdo. He is trying to look cooler than Sasuke-kun.''

''Sasuke-kun, you cannot allow something like that to happen. It is unforgivable!''

For once Sasuke agreed with the fan girls. He smirked as he got into a stance. Yet Naruto still looked away from him. He even let loose a yawn.

Sasuke glared before calming himself down. He rushed towards the blond, but grew even frustrated when the blond did not even turn his head to face him. He stopped in his tracks with his fist close to Naruto's face. The blond did not even twitch. Naruto raised a brow as he turned to face Sasuke's fist. ''Aren't you going to hit me and get this over with?''

Sasuke glared. ''You are not doing anything to defend yourself. You just want me to knock you down so you can get this over,'' the Uchiha spoke in a cold tone, clear that he was not the least amused.

''I see. I shall end this then...''

In an instant, Sasuke was down on the ground, hitting dirt, while Naruto was walking away. No one actually saw what happened. Perhaps it was because no one was expecting Naruto to attack. Even Kakashi who was watching from afar blinked in surprise. He did not see that happening. This second Sasuke was standing still ready to attack, and then the next, the Uchiha was eating dirt with Naruto walking away from him.

''What the hell?!'' Sasuke yelled uncharacteristically getting up from the ground.

''What the hell just happened?!'' The fan girls yelled echoing everyone's thoughts. The Sandaime was asking himself the same question. If he had been expecting that, he would have seen that.

''Can we get a replay for this?!'' Kiba yelled. ''That weirdo could not have put the Uchiha on the ground. I must be dreaming here. Iruka-sensei, tell me that this is all just a prank.''

''I am afraid that is not the case, Kiba.'' Iruka responded quietly. He was not expecting that to happen. He too was a bit shocked by the turn of events.

Sasuke charged at Naruto while the blond had his back turned against him. He delivered a hard kick on the blonds' back, before moving down swiftly to a leg sweep. The attack got the blond and forced to hit the ground on his face. The Uchiha stood proudly, after exacting his revenge. This was much to the delight of the fan girls.

Naruto sighed as he turned around to face the sky. ''I should have expected that,'' the blond muttered to himself, looking all but bored. He was not hurt or anything. He was just finding it to be a task to get up after the Uchiha's dirty trick. Well, he had also played dirty when he tripped the dark haired boy.

''Sasuke-kun is so cool. The weirdo had cheated to trip Sasuke-kun.''

Naruto rolled his eyes, while still lying down. Foolish girls, they did not understand the shinobi world. The world was not fair, nothing was fair. Well, he could not expect children, fan girls, especially to understand the real world. These girls wanted nothing more than fun with their Sasuke-kun. It would be a drag if he ended up getting stuck with one of them in his genin team.

''Okay, class; you can take your break,'' Iruka said, particularly to one, since no one was listening to him. The chunin sighed and went to Naruto, who was still on the ground. He held out his hand to the blond. ''Come on, let me help you out.''

Naruto took Iruka's hand and got up. ''Thanks,'' he just found the words coming out of his mouth.

Iruka smiled at him, warmly. ''Are you hurt?'' the Chunin asked with some concern in his tone. What Sasuke had done was not allowed. He had been slow to act because of his shock. Regardless, he should have expected it from the Uchiha. Sasuke was like that. He had noticed that the Uchiha did not accept it when someone seemed to be better than him.

''No; I am fine,'' Naruto said dusting himself up. Well, at least his pants were not damaged. He ran his right hand along his hair, getting a feeling from it. He sighed, his hair was not messed up. ''The Uchiha hits like a girl.'' He had experienced worse, but Iruka did not have to know all that.

Iruka nodded. ''I glad you are not hurt. I will have to speak to Sasuke, though.'' the man looked thoughtful for a few moments. ''If you had paid attention to class, you would have known that you should never turn your back on your opponent.''

Naruto shrugged. ''I am just a 13 year old kid, and this was just a little demonstration. I also assumed that once the Uchiha was making out with the ground, I was the winner. I did not expect that he would attack me like that.''

Iruka nodded. ''You are right about that.'' He almost chuckled though, at Naruto's choice of words. ''How did you manage that anyway?''

Naruto merely smiled at the chunin. ''A little trick I learned. When you can't beat your opponent with skills, you have to use your wits.''

''So you have learned some things. I was afraid that you may not have learned anything since you are always sleeping at class,'' Iruka said, smiling. ''So you knew that Sasuke would not attack if you pretended like you were not going to defend yourself.''

He was not exactly pretending. But Iruka did not need to know that. He did not want to be scolded for nothing. ''Pretty much.''

Iruka nodded. ''Join the others for lunch.'' He said looking at the other students, the fan girls were already disappearing to follow the brooding Uchiha.

Naruto said nothing. He merely turned around to leave. He placed both his hands inside his pockets and walked like he was being forced to do so. He was not feeling hungry, so he would just end up watching the others eat or he could just throw himself to a nap.

''For a second I thought you were going to win against that brooding bastard. But I should have not expected from someone like you,'' Kiba said, making Naruto roll his eyes. ''What did you do to him anyway?''

Naruto shrugged. ''Go away, Kiba. Akamaru wants to feed you.'' That was all said in a nonchalant tone. He was really brushing off Kiba's question like that.

Kiba glared, but before he could say anything, Chouji patted him on the back. ''Cool down, Kiba. You know saying anything further will only make him antagonize you further.''

''Come on, Akamaru, let's go somewhere,'' Kiba said to his pet dog. He held no ill feelings towards the blond. They just played like that. Sometimes he won some rounds, sometimes he lost badly. But he would get back at the blond.

''Why do you enjoy picking on him anyway?'' Shikamaru questioned.

''It is easy and it amuses me when he becomes infuriated. His retorts are always amusing,'' Naruto responded with a nonchalant wave of his hand.

Shikamaru could not deny that, and so he said nothing further on the matter. ''You really did pull a fast one on Sasuke,'' the Nara said calmly. He could guess what the blond had done, but he had to have been fast to pull it off. Thinking much about it would be a bother. ''You know, I know for a certain that you could have dodged that attack by Sasuke.''

Naruto shrugged. ''It would have been a drag to do so.''

Not so surprisingly, Shikamaru seemed to nod in agreement with what Naruto had said. ''Where are you going?''

''To my apartment - I need to change my shirt. This one has some dirt that is glaring at me,'' Naruto replied, walking away.

''What a lame excuse to ditch class,'' Chouji said, knowing that Naruto just wanted to go home. Even Shikamaru nodded at this. Naruto was not a neat freak. But he did like his things clean.

''If there was a way I could ditch class without my mom knowing, I would be leaving with you. This day has been rather dull and I don't see it improving.'' Shikamaru said, walking away with Chouji towards their usual spot.

Naruto said nothing as he started walking away from the ground. He was just going to his apartment to do something useful, or sleep. He sighed when he sensed something. ''Naruto! Where do you think you are going?'' Iruka called out, staring at the blond.

He really did not want to have Iruka searching for him around the village. He just had to endure. ''Nowhere,'' he said turning around. He better go around relaxing on his lonely tree.

''I thought so,'' Iruka said, smirking. ''You better not think of leaving while I am not looking. I will find you wherever you run off too.'' The academy teacher stated going back to his class to deal with some things.

''It would be a drag if I leave now,'' Naruto muttered to himself as he climbed the tree like any academy student. He sat on a branch. ''Reading my book seems like a good option.''

'Well, at least he has a good hobby,' Kakashi thought looking from afar. 'I do wonder what he is reading though.'

Still, it was hard to believe that the blond wanted to be a shinobi when he showed absolutely no interest in academy work. Perhaps he just found it boring rather than anything. 'I am going to call it a day,' the jonin thought before he disappeared from his location. He did not think that there will be anything happening for the day. And he thought he had seen enough. He probably won't be watching the blond tomorrow.

Naruto closed his book when he felt Kakashi disappear. 'I wonder what the Sandaime is planning,' he thought silently. He then shrugged. 'I doubt it is anything interesting.' He opened his book again, and continued reading.

**Like I said, there is a reason behind Naruto's hairstyle. And that thing that made him change his hair style will be revealed as the story continues. What I can say is that the hairstyle was changed when he was 10 years. With the current timeline on the story, I guess you can figure out what happened three years ago. But, I will not confirm nor deny anything.**

**The style like Madara's, with a large bang covering his right eye, seems to fit perfectly. This way, his hair can still be spiky. **

**Ultimately, Naruto will end up with one woman. I won't say who, but I do believe those who read "The Sage" already know who it will be. **

**Well, anyway, Sir Rob is out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The parents loved their children very much. It was a wonder to Naruto how they could show so much love to their children, and yet show hatred that was just pure anulderated. They could smile to their children, and then they saw him, they would lose their smiles. Sometimes it was amusing when some parents would pull their children closer to themselves, as if it was for protection. Perhaps, they feared the outcast would violate their children. They could not protect their children if he wanted to violate them, yet they made the effort.

Laughable.

It was also a bit sad, though. He was not alone in his life. He had people he knew he could trust with his life. But at the moment, he could not see them. This meant that he was probably alone at the moment. But it did not matter. He may be still young, but he enjoyed the time he had to himself. Sitting within his apartment was not a bother. Especially when he knew that he was not alone.

Well, technically, he has never been alone. From the day he was born, he had the Kyuubi sealed within. Everything that he knows, the Kyuubi knows. He even shared his mother's body with the Kyuubi while it was still sealed within her. From the day he started to form within his mother's womb, the Kyuubi had always been there. Even now, the Bijuu was somewhere inside his gut, probably taking a nap.

Even when he knew that he Bijuu was inside of him, he had never talked to it. It was not because he could not. He just did not bother. For now, he had nothing to say to the Bijuu. But he would soon have something to say to the Bijuu. It was living inside him, it had to pay rent. Still, demanding rent would not be fair. It was not the Kyuubi's choice to be sealed within him. The Bijuu had no choice in the matter. Both were just unfortunate to be caught in all this. But they just had to make the best of the situation.

Possibly the only thing the Kyuubi cared about was getting out of its cell, hence he never visited.

'Why is that thing looking at me and my son?' Naruto read those lines within the expression he got from a certain lady. It was a little insulting to be called a thing. Being a thing meant that his status as a human was removed. A thing was an animal, not human. It was right, before the eyes of these people, he was not a human, he was not a child.

Naruto shook his slightly, and continued his way towards the academy. He could hear some sigh of reliefs as he walked past the parents. ''*Sigh*, I thought it was going to talk to me. I don't know how you can stand around it your whole day son... I can't even picture standing beside it for a minute, because of this, mommy of proud of you. But all you have to do is pass, and you will no longer have to suffer this torment that the Sandaime is making you suffer.''

How amusing.

It was ironic; he also could not stand such hypocrites and ungrateful fools. It was just that he contained himself in a well mannered manner than any of them. The thought of spending his entire life protecting these people gave him horrible nightmares. Yes, in some sense, they shared the same feeling towards each other. Perhaps if they changed, he would not dislike them, but that was highly unlikely.

The feeling of hatred was mutual.

He was not living his life to suck up to them. Even if it meant going to hell, he would never live to gain their approval. The kind of living they had forced him to live was already hell. If he was going to hell, he would probably go with them. If there was such thing as justice, they would be with him. And he would like nothing more than to be their warden. Yes, that would possibly sooth his soul.

Perhaps the fact that there did not seem to be a god, in this forsaken world, made him desire to become the god of justice. Perhaps that dream was a little far off his reach. He was just a brat after all. But through living in this hell of a village, he was forced to grow up at an alarming rate, forced to understand the difference between right and wrong at a young age. While his peers were running off with their parents, he was learning what was right and was wrong. He knew that what this village was doing to him was wrong. And one day, justice would be served.

He was going to be the one to bring justice to the world after all. The criminals would be punished, betrayers dealt with, those who break the rules dealt with, and those who played with fire will be burned.

No one will escape justice.

They could all smile now and speak what they wished. But the day would come.

''Watch where you are going, weirdo,'' Sasuke growled at Naruto as the blond hit him from behind while he was walking. Naruto had not realized that he had been lost in thought. Sometimes when he thought of justice, he sort of lost of his senses. But he should work on that. He could not have his senses switched off, even for a moment. A single second was more than enough time for someone to drive a kunai through your chest in the ninja world.

Naruto regained his composure after Sasuke had pushed him away. He looked at the dark eyes of the Uchiha filled with nothing but coldness and hatred - His own eyes showed nothing but boredom. His expression mirrored his expression, complete nonchalance.

Sasuke gritted his teeth seeing that look again. How dare the blond look at him like that? Those eyes just made him feel like he was worthless, like he was not even worth the blonds' time. It made him feel like he was seeing the look Itachi gave him. The man had said he was not even worth it to kill. Naruto was looking at him like he was nothing. The look Naruto gave him was no different from the one he gave academy work; useless, not interesting enough.

It even wounded his pride further when the blond simply looked away from him and walked past him like he was nothing. He felt anger burning through his body and was struggling hard to contain his anger. He could feel the anger coursing through his blood veins, setting his blood on fire. The boiling blood almost made him explode in fury.

They had already reached their class, and when Naruto had opened the door to the class with his right hand, Sasuke grabbed the left forcing Naruto to turn to him. ''Hmm?'' he noticed the heated glare the Uchiha gave him. If looks could kill, he would have been lying on the floor, dead, by now.

Sasuke clenched his jaws tightly at Naruto's nonchalant attitude. He was shaking in anger that he did not even that he was squeezing Naruto's hand, hard. But oddly, Naruto said nothing about it, even though he could feel that the Uchiha's grip was getting way too tight for his comfort - he did not even wince.

The opening of the door brought the others who had already been in class to witness this little ordeal. The fan girls were much more excited than anyone, wishing for Sasuke to beat the crap out of the weirdo. Naruto ignored it all though. It would be a little troublesome if he paid much mind to them. It was also nothing interesting either, so it was not worth his attention.

''Are you just going to walk by after that?'' Sasuke questioned in a low growl. It was unforgivable for someone to do something like that to him. If it was he who had done it, that would not have been a problem. But this was not him and it was the loser who had done it to him. He could not just leave like that.

''I was going to do just that,'' Naruto responded in the same nonchalant tone he always used. ''But it appears that you are not going to allow me to leave.''

''Apologize.''

''No,'' Naruto would have normally apologized, but he wanted to see where the Uchiha was going to take this. He was curious. He knew the Uchiha was bold, but he did not know if he was going to be brave enough to do something. This was interesting, a little.

''You are misunderstanding something,'' the Uchiha was right in front of the blond. ''I am demanding that you apologize...'' there was the unspoken threat that the Uchiha laid. Well, he certainly had guts. No one could blame him for being confident though. He had proven to be the best in the academy. Other teachers have called him a genius.

Naruto suppressed an urge to roll his eyes at the unspoken threat. He had a mountain size beast living inside of him; did Sasuke actually think that he could scare him? ''If you had the Sharingan, that glare of yours would do wonders and I would have apologized,'' he then poked the Uchiha on his forehead using his right hand finger. This action triggered certain memories in Sasuke. Naruto then whispered to the raven head's ear. ''But you are just a little boy genius. Your only prove of that you are Uchiha is your pride. I can't believe that you have yet to unlock the Sharingan. Itachi would be so disappointed.''

Sasuke was already seething in anger at the mention of his brother's name. Within the next second he kneed Naruto brutally on his gut. He followed this by gripping the blonds' face with his right hand before slamming him on the ground. With one last glare after the blond had hit the ground, painfully. Sasuke walked away, much to the cheers of the fan girls.

To add to the insult on Naruto, another fan girl came and crashed her foot on the blonds' gut, ''and stay down!''

The whole class was laughing again at Naruto's expense. ''Perhaps I went a little too far,'' the blond grumbled to himself. After a few moments, he got up and placed his hands within his pockets before walking up his seat. He ignored the mocking and other sorts of snickers coming his way as he walked up. What was much interesting was that he was still carrying the same look on nonchalance, despite what had just happened to him. It seemed that he was not embarrassed by it.

Naruto sighed as he felt the eyes of Hyuuga Hinata walking with him. He could perfectly see the look on her face despite not looking at her. Today, he did not feel like messing with her. He just walked towards his empty seat in a slow pace. Despite his lack of response the Hyuga still stared at him with her concerned gaze lingering at his form. It was surprising that the Hyuga could stare at him with such concern. Most Hyuga's were mostly indifferent towards him. But this one was different, and a little creepy.

''You are an embarrassment to us men,'' Kiba said looking straight at the blond. ''But I did not expect much from the loser.'' He did not even put up a fight. He just allowed the Uchiha to smack around like a doll. Even he would not allow something like that. This only allowed that bastard of a Uchiha to look even more good.

''Mmm, you are a man?'' He looked genially shocked that Kiba was a man. It seemed that he believed that the Inuzuka was a woman. But Kiba knew that Naruto was just acting. Though, with the look on his face, you could believe that he was being serious.

''What is that supposed mean?'' Kiba glared, much to Chouji's amusement.

''That was a good one, Naruto,'' Chouji said looking at the blond, drawing a chuckle. It was amusing to see the blond make fun of Kiba. He did not recall a day where Kiba did not say something that would draw the blond to mock him. It was no surprise to him that Naruto would allow Sasuke to push him around like that.

''I mean I thought you were something, or an animal. But I did not think that you were a man,'' Naruto said, in the same bored tone that he had using since speaking with Sasuke. The fact that he was so indifferent about the matter made Kiba a bit angry.

''Bastard,'' Kiba said landing a punch on Naruto's face. ''That should keep you quite. And now go away.'' The Inuzuka was aware that Naruto would not return the punch that is why he hit the blond. It would have been a bother the blond returned the attack.

Naruto placed his hand on his mouth, where Kiba had hit him. He wiped out bits of blood that was leaking. He suppressed the urge to smile wickedly at seeing his own blood. ''You hit like a girl, the Uchiha does it better.''

Kiba scoffed. ''Tell that to your bleeding mouth,'' the Inuzuka said, before looking away as if dismissing the blond. It was over, he had nothing more to say. That was the punch line.

''I will give this round to you. That should wipe off some dirt on your pride,'' the blond said before continuing with his steps towards his seat. It did not take more than 10 steps to get to his seat.

''You know, Naruto, you can't always be taking hits like that,'' Shikamaru said to the blond. Seriously, the blond had to fight sometimes. Not that he would do any better - If put in the exact position as Naruto, he would have just laid down the ground.

Naruto shrugged. ''We are still in the academy. My life is not in danger, why bother making the effort to dodge?''

''I would understand with Sasuke,'' Shikamaru said, followed by a yawn. ''But Kiba?'' Seriously, with how the blond teased and mocked the Inuzuka, he would have thought that the blond would have not given him the chance to give his pride a boost. And he was surely going to brag about it.

''Eh,'' Naruto shrugged again. ''It is better to have him think that he can beat you than think he can't. Prideful fellow don't like competition.''

''It sounds reasonable when you put it like that,'' Shikamaru said before going back to his nap. Naruto did not say anything further; he just took out his book and started reading.

After a few moments, a happy Iruka walked into class with a large smile. The man seemed to be really happy. It was like he had just gotten laid for the first time in years.

''Someone is in a good mood,'' Naruto muttered, looking at the chunin. He had seen the man looking happy in a few occasions, but he had never seen him so happy like this.

''It makes you wonder what got him excited,'' Shikamaru said, looking down at their teacher. Well, he was not too much interested in hearing what the man was excited about. He just wanted to go home. As he had foreseen, since tomorrow will be graduation, the man was surely going to leave early. If he had gotten things his way, he would not have even bothered to come here.

Well, you could not have everything going your away...

''Who knows,'' Naruto said, and then looked through the window, suddenly, no longer interested in what was happening in the class. Nothing much was happening though.

''Okay students, Settle down,'' Iruka said, trying to get his class in order. Unfortunately, no one was listening to him. The students were busy chatting amongst themselves to even listen to what he was saying. The chunin sighed. This was a daily occurrence. ''SHUT UP!''

Complete silence.

Iruka smiled. ''Good,'' he said. It always worked when he raised his voice that high. Children tend not to listen when you speak to them warmly. Sometimes it appeared that they only listened when forced. ''As you all know, tomorrow will be your graduation. Your class was supposed to go through the graduation last year, but due to some circumstances, your graduation was pushed to this year.''

These children were supposed to have graduated last year, but there was some trouble within administration that forced the graduation to be pushed forward. There was also some parents who had complained, saying that their children were too young to graduate from the academy and should spend another year at the academy. It seemed that some parents did not want their children to become shinobi just yet. Of course, parents knew the horrors of being a shinobi, so it was obvious that they did not want to see their children experience such horrors at a young age.

There were also some who complained that the education was not enough. But the Sandaime had rebutted all those protests. No one truly knows what happened, but the academy system crashed down, and the administration building was burned down along with many records. Only a few records were recovered. Students were forced to push into this year. The Sandaime had promised to make anyone who might have sabotaged graduation that he/she would pay. But there was no one who was found to be the culprit.

From June last year, until this June, they were did that other year the parents pushed for.

This worked well for Naruto, though. The blond had started late than his age group. He really should not have been at this class. He should be a year back. But the Sandaime had worked to ensure that Naruto moved with his age group. With the graduation cancelled last year, the blond was able to join his group age.

''Tell me it is not going to be pushed forward again, Iruka-sensei. As much as I like you, I don't want to spend another year in this place,'' a student said, clearly, the boy did not want to be an academy student anymore. He wanted to become a shinobi and learn all cool staff.

Apparently, even though the parents complained about the education, nothing changed.

''Me neither!''

Naruto could also agree. He certainly did not wish for this torture to continue. If he was to be forced to continue with the academy for another year, he would certainly strike. But that would be too troublesome. Perhaps he may just quite becoming a shinobi and run away to some other country in faraway lands. He could just relax, enjoying the peace. No, certainly not. He would never quit the road to becoming a shinobi.

''Be silent!'' Iruka yelled, as more murmurs broke out. And then there was silence. ''Your graduation will proceed as planned. Even if another occurrence happens like last year, you will still graduate. Unfortunately, you have become too old to remain in the academy. You class has to graduate to make room for new students.''

''Phew, well that is a relief. I thought I was going to have to spend another year looking at that bastard,'' Kiba mumbled to himself. The bastard was obviously Sasuke. But he dare not say it aloud. It was best for his health that he did not. The fan girls would kill him if he did that.

While everyone was not looking, Sasuke smiled ghostly. This was the best news he has heard since the year began. He could finally leave this useless place and become a shinobi. He did not care if he was going to become just a mere genin. Anything but here was welcome, As long as it was taking a step towards his goal of becoming powerful to kill that man. Yes, staying in this place was not doing him any good.

This was a good thing. Leaving this place would ensure that he would get a jonin for a sensei. Jonins were strong shinobi; they were the elite aside from Anbu. If he got a really good sensei, he would surely get the power he wanted. He would get the training he wanted. He would finally grow his power. Perhaps he may even awaken his Sharingan. It did not dwell with him knowing that he was an Uchiha without the Sharingan. The thought of it made him bitter.

But things were playing well now. 'Just watch the space, Itachi,' the raven haired thought, a bit darkly as he indulged in thoughts of becoming all too powerful and finally getting his revenge. Yes, he will avenge the Uchiha. And nothing would stop him. 'You just watch, Nii-san.'

Iruka sighed. He had expected them to behave like this knowing that they were going to graduate. ''Don't worry. You will graduate. In light of this, there will be no classes today. You are given the time to prepare for the exam tomorrow.''

And the round and another of cheers erupted.

''SHUT UP'' and then there was silence. ''If you continue to make such noise, I will change my mind and have Mizuki take you out of the village for survival training.'' That got them mute. ''As I was saying...''

After Iruka had finished his little speech, Naruto sighed. He could not believe that he had come here for this. If he had known, he would not have bothered to show his face in this place. ''I can't believe this,'' the blond muttered.

''Believe it,'' Shikamaru said. ''I would have told you before Iruka came, but I thought, why not sit this through with you?''

Naruto ignored those words. ''I would have been having a nice dream now,'' the blond said. He would have been sleeping somewhere in the forest of death. To think that he had wasted time coming here... Iruka would not have searched for him knowing that there would not be any classes. But then again, the man would have searched for him and forced him here as punishment for ditching class.

''Me too,'' Shikamaru said. That is if his mother did not wake him up. She never did like him over sleeping. But he had worked around that problem.

''Come on, guys, it is not that bad,'' Chouji said, with a bit of a smile. He sighed, knowing he would not convince them otherwise. ''Are you going to be training Shikamaru?''

''I will if I go home.'' His mother would force him to train in preparation for the exam. He did not want to do any training. He was confident what he could produce at least a minimum of what he had learned in the academy so far.

''I am going to train with my dad. He said he would teach me a few things,'' Chouji said, standing up. But before he could say anything further, Kiba showed up.

''How are we going to kill some time?'' He asked, thinking that his fellow classmates would be thinking of doing something else other than training.

''I see you are thinking of leaving me behind, again,'' Shino said butting in. It would not be the first time they do something without him. They had left before in this little group, and he was not going to be left behind again.

''No one is planning anything,'' Chouji said. ''Come on Shikamaru. Let us go, perhaps we will stop at my family's restaurant to get something to eat.''

''But I am not going with you at your home,'' Shikamaru said standing up. He did not want to end up training with Chouji. He would rather go somewhere ''safe'' and watch the clouds.

''You are not going to be doing anything?'' Kiba questioned. ''Come on guys, we have to take this opportunity and use it well.''

''Sorry, but I already have plans with my dad,'' Chouji said, walking away with Shikamaru. The latter did not even bother to think for an excuse. He just followed his friend silently.

Kiba was now left with two weirdoes'. Before he could say anything, Naruto spoke. ''You should go home, Kiba. I think Akamaru wants to teach you something,'' the blond was already walking away as he spoke.

Kiba wanted to retort so badly, but he could not think for anything. So, he settled for this. ''Looks like it is just me and you, Shino.''

Naruto saw that Iruka had yet to leave. Most of his classmates had already left the class. The man seemed to be busy with his paperwork, so Naruto did not bother to say something. However, Iruka had something to say. ''Naruto...'' the chunin called.

''Yes, Iruka-sensei...'' Naruto stopped his movements, but did not face the chunin.

''Do you need help with anything. I mean preparing for tomorrow's exam,'' Iruka clarified.

Naruto then turned to face the chunin. The man seemed to genially want to help, he knew that already. He smiled, ''No, but thank you Iruka-sensei.'' With that being said, the blond walked away.

That was the most beautiful, and honest smile the blond had given him. It made him happy. Naruto had never even said thank you to him before. But it was not like he had done anything special for the blond. Each time he tried to help, the blond always turned him down. Perhaps he was thanking him for the thought. Perhaps the blond knew that he really wanted to help.

Naruto closed the door as he made his way out of the class room. He needed to kill some time. ''I wonder what I will do to kill some time,'' the blond mumbled as he made his way towards the exit of the academy. He had the whole day to himself; he needed to do something that would keep him captivated, for a little while longer. 'Perhaps that man will finally show himself before me. It is his presence I felt,' the blond finished in thought.

**Hokage's office**

The Sandaime smiled seeing the smile Naruto gave Iruka. It was a rare smile that the blond gave every now and then. It was not that the blond could not smile, he could, but that was just a smile that one did not get to see often. It was a smile that made him think that everything would be alright. There was no devil who could smile like that, right?

''I have not seen you smile like that in a while,'' Jiraiya said as he appeared out of nowhere. His appearance nearly gave the Sandaime a heart attack. ''But then again, I have not seen you in a while.''

''Dammit Jiraiya. Don't just appear like that,'' the Sandaime said after his recovery. Seriously, he was not as young as he had been back then. This old body was fragile and could do without some shocks.

''You are getting old, sensei.'' Jiraiya said. Certainly, the man would have sensed him before he even appeared in the office. He was called the God of shinobi after all. But he had become old now. He was no longer the same. That however, did not make him a weak shinobi.

''It is not a secret,'' the Sandaime responded mildly. ''How have you been, my boy.''

''Good,'' Jiraiya answered.

''I was wondering when you would finally come back to the village,'' the Hokage said in a neutral tone, staring deep into the eyes of his former student.

''I was busy gathering Intel,'' it was the same response he always gave. The Sandaime was not surprised.

''Tell me them, will you see your godson this time?'' the neutral tone was kept as he spoke. He could speak about other matters later, this one needed to be solved quickly. He wanted to see what his options where. If things did not turn out as expected, he may have little to say to his former student.

''Yes. I will be staying around the village from now on. But I will leave every now and then to check with my contacts,'' Jiraiya replied with a small smile. He was relieved when he saw his sensei smiled too. He would never admit it to anyone, but it always pained him when his sensei gave him the disappointed and look of disapproval he had been giving him over the past.

''Good,'' the Sandaime said. ''That leaves Tsunade. I truly hope she returns before I kick the bucket. I know Orochimaru is a lost cause, but it would make me happy to see the three of you together.''

''That has been my wish, too,'' Jiraiya said before changing the subject. ''How is he...?''

**Flashback**

''Demon, get out of my shop!'' a shop owner hissed, glaring down at a five year old Naruto. The man looked like he was ready to murder him with the look on his eyes. This was nothing new to him. But this time he had just done it on purpose because he knew the Sandaime was watching through his crystal ball. He had caught the old man peeping using the thing. So he knew that the Sandaime watched him more often than not.

Sighing, Naruto rubbed himself before walking away from the shop. He was curious with how the Sandaime would react to this. He did not know anything that was happening. But he was sure that there was something that he was not being told that was happening. The first thought would be that the villagers did not see him as Uzumaki Naruto, but as a thing or a demon. He did not know what that meant. But even since the orphanage, he has been called that. Some even called him monster.

It nearly broke his mind to being called with such names, and the amount of hatred the villagers poured out to him. Even when they spoke the names they called him with, it had so much venom that it sent chills down his spine. He did not know much about hatred or anything, but he was certain that the looks the villagers gave him were pure hatred.

'Thing,' 'Demon' and 'Monster' all these names had him curious. Was he really a monster? If things continued like this, he would certainly end up believing that he was indeed a monster, a demon. Everyone looked at him with hatred and some fear. What was it that was feared? Simple, a monster. If these people called him a demon and looked at him with some barely hidden fear, then he was soon going to believe that is a monster. Sometimes even the kind smile of the Sandaime did not do enough to make him smile.

By all these names he was called, he knew that there was something that was being hidden from him. He suspected that these people knew what it was, but they would not say what. Perhaps it was why the settled for calling a thing. He had heard something trying to call him something, but those close to them would reprimand saying that the Sandaime had forbid them from saying it. He assumed that there was some punishment to those who said something that was forbidden.

It was all given to him that whatever mystery lied behind his fate, the Sandaime knew. Well, saying that meant that it was no longer a mystery, especially when it was obvious that the whole village knew. It was a bit sad though. Everyone else knew something about him, and yet he knew nothing. The whole village was lying to him, including the Sandaime.

And he could not figure out what it was that made it so. Well, he was just a 5 year old brat, what more could he do?

He also could not find anything about his parents. Everyone he asked simply said he was the spawn of a demon while the Sandaime simply said his parents had died the night the Kyuubi attacked the village. Perhaps he was truly a demon spawn. It would explain why they called him a demon, or a monster. More he thought of it, he felt like he would not really cry if was approved that he was indeed the spawn of village.

At least he would know where he from. There only thing it would prove would be that the villagers were right to call him a demon. But who cared what they thought of him? They went his family or anything. As far as he was concerned, he had no family. Wasn't it reasonable that he be proud of who he was than cry about it? If he was a demon, then he was a demon. There was nothing to cry about. If a demon was to come here and sneer at the villagers calling them humans, would they be angry about it? Certainly not. Why? Simple, because they were humans.

Even a demon would not cry if humans called it a demon. That is unless it was trying to fit in with the humans. Then perhaps it would pain it. He had seen it, ever since his mind could process things clearly; he had been trying to fit in into this world. But nothing was happening. He was only seeing rejection. No one wanted him. Perhaps he never truly belonged with the humans after all.

Well, until everything could come out as clear, he decided to spend some time at the forest of death. He knew his way around the place. It was at least safe from the village. There was nothing that always glared at him in the forest. Mostly the animals just left him alone, and some tried to eat him. But who cared? If he died no one would cry for him. He had no family. Being killed by animals would be a suitable death for a demon, right? He had read a book that said that demons were higher beings to humans. Would it not be an insult for a demon to be killed by a lowly human?

''Ouch...'' Naruto grunted as he hit the fence into the forest of death. This was not the first time he hit the fence. Perhaps it was because he was always lost in thoughts when he came to this place. Yap, this was going to drive him insane. And he was just turned 5 years old about a week ago! Other kids were probably laughing with their parents.

It did not take long for him to reach his tree of comfort. He did not feel like climbing, so he settled for sitting down. He leaned against the trees' trunk, his knees clutched against his chest. Yes, this was a place of comfort. At least what is what he called it anyway. Like what he did always, he drifted off to sleep.

He was alarmed when he felt something move close to him. His head snapped in all directions, until his blurry eyes laid on something. ''A-are you my dad?'' perhaps it was because he had been asleep a few seconds ago, or he had been asking the question in a dream he had been whatever. Whatever that was in front of him merely looked amused. He did not see anything further as darkness consumed him again.

A little while later...

''He is waking up,'' Naruto heard as he finally regained his consciousness. He heard footsteps coming towards his way, they felt really slow.

''Child,'' an old voice, devoid of any emotion called. Naruto was forced to wake up. The first thing he saw was an old man, really old man. His hair was white, long and the thing that made him stiffen was those bloody red eyes.

''Where am I?'' he finally asked, mustering some courage to speak.

''That should be the least of your worries.'' the old man said, looking at Naruto carefully. He did not seem to be very fearful like he would have expected. Looking at those blue eyes, he realized something. ''You are not afraid of death.''

Naruto looked away from the old man. ''I don't really have anything to live for. Death is acceptable to me. At least I will escape this hell of a reality. But I did want to know who or what I am before dying.'' Kids were supposed to get their wishes, but it appeared that even the wish granters had denied him.

''I see,'' the old man said, looking to be in thought. What really interested him was that Naruto was tired of this reality, even though he was just 5 years old. It was not something that he thought he would ever see - a 5 year old who was not afraid of death, and hated this reality. This worked perfectly for him.

''Who are you?''

''Uchiha Madara.'' There was some pride and aura that was said with that introduction. Naruto could see that the old man was looking at him expectedly. ''You don't know me, do you?''

''No,'' Naruto said shaking his heard.

''I am the legendary Uchiha Madara, and co-founder of Kono-''

Naruto interrupted, smiling. ''I am just messing with you. I have heard of the name before. Old people are really easy to trick, especially when you know how to sell the act,'' he released a soft chuckle. ''Shouldn't you be dead or something? Well I am just a five year old, what do I know? But you really do look old. Can you even stand for 2 minutes without taking a break?''

Madara looked anything but amused. He turned around, ''I have no doubt he has Uzumaki blood in him. But he will need some modifications. I cannot handle a brat like that without snapping his neck. Get everything ready.''

''Hai...''

''Umm, can I go? The Sandaime is probably worried about me.''

Flashback End.

'So, the man has decided to watch me from afar,' Naruto thought as he walked towards Icharuku ramen in a slow pace he had been using most often these days.

Jiraiya of the Sannin was back in Konoha. He last saw the man when he was only 9 years old. The man had then disappeared from the village without a trace. He had watched him last time for a few moments before going. He had been able to pick out the man's presence back then. Perhaps it was because the man thought he was just a little brat. He had yet to attend the academy at that time. He only started the damn thing when he was 10.

He had now returned, of course he knew that the man had prized his father before anything back then. But then Minato died, it hit hard on the Sannin. Naruto could only guess that the man had blamed himself for the death of his prized student. Not that he cared for the man's feelings anyway. Things were going to be at least interesting from now on. But it would become annoying if Jiraiya and Kakashi continue to watch him while they read their porn.

He looked up at the sky, it was getting dark and soon he would have to retreat to his cave. But he had to get some ramen first. He did not get any yesterday. The Icharaku's would certainly worry if he did not drop by to see them or eat for two days straight. It was better to erase all their worries.

''When is this going to become interesting? The kid has not done anything since I started checking up on him. How can anyone observe him for the whole day if all he does is lie around reading that black book?'' Jiraiya all but whined as he watched Naruto from afar with Kakashi.

''Some days he does do some interesting things,'' Kakashi responded, looking up from his book. ''I have yet to discover all his hobbies since I don't watch him all the time, but I can say for certain that he does do some interesting things,'' some of which could be considered dangerous and life threatening. But he was not going to tell Jiraiya what Naruto does in the forest of death.

''I doubt he does anything,'' Jiraiya paused. ''He does seem lonely though. Does he have any friends?''

Kakashi shook his head. ''He does have a good relationship with Shikamaru and Chouji. And Kiba, from the Inuzuka clan - but this one is complicated since Naruto sort of bullies the boy. With Chouji and Shikamaru I can say that he has never called either of them friends, nor do they call him a friend. They all seem to see him as a classmate more than anything.''

Jiraiya sighed. ''This is unexpected. I thought he would have made some friends at this age. How does he hold up with being alone?' His sensei had already told him some things, but he wanted to hear some from Kakashi's mouth.

''He seems content with spending his time alone.''

''That is not healthy,'' Jiraiya muttered. ''I will have to change that.''

''When are you going to introduce yourself to him anyway?'' Kakashi asked watching the toad sage with a critical eye. He was curious to find an answer as it seemed that the man had come back to shoulder his responsibility.

''Soon. I need to know everything that I can about him. But I don't think I will tell him the truth though, not until after I have assessed his mental capacity.''

Kakashi nodded. He did wonder when ''soon'' will be though.

**Later, Naruto's apartment.**

''I am coming,'' Naruto said as he went towards his door. Someone was knocking and he already knew who it was. ''What are you doing here at this time, Ayame?'' he asked allowing the older girl to enter his humble cave. He noticed that she was wearing a long gown, but said nothing about it.

''I wanted to apologize for the other night. I have never gotten the chance to say I was sorry.'' Her cheeks gained a pink tint as she spoke these words. Naruto's expression of nonchalance was now a memory. He looked a bit off...

''It is okay. Things like that happen.'' Not really. But he wanted it to get it over with. What had happened as that Naruto had ditched class and So Iruka had gone to the Icharaku's to see if they had seen him, but they had not. Ayame had started to look for him with Iruka since she did not like it when he ditched class. She came here while Iruka went elsewhere.

Let us say that Naruto placed something on himself that shut off his senses. He was tired of having to know that someone was coming after him. Since he had no doubt that Iruka would look for him, he had placed the seal to make the chase fun. But Ayame had come at a wrong time. When she came here, he was dancing to some loud music, naked, after taking a shower.

The end was that the older teen had seen him naked, and wet. After that, she shrieked and ran away from his apartment. Naruto was left frozen for a few moments.

''No, it does not,'' Ayame argued. ''I thought it was only fair since I saw... That you too take a peek.''

''What are you getting at Ayame,'' Naruto questioned, in a slight panicked tone. He took an unconscious step back. He certainly did not like where this seemed to be going.

''I want to even the score. It is only fair that I do so,'' with that said, she looked down, blushing furiously and slipped her gown on the cold floor.

**I don't have anything to say in this chapter, so I am just gone say thanks for the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

''My happy place,'' Naruto muttered to himself as he stood on a tree branch, looking straight down at a waterfall. Down the waterfall where the water was splashing down in abundance, was a pool that he always liked to swim within.

It was still early in the morning, and there was the graduation exam to attend,

He would attend that later on. But right now, he just wanted to be in his happy place before going there. He had a cold night and wanted to remove Ayame's naked body away from his mind. It was not something he wanted to see. It was giving him 'bad' dreams. He would not have expected her to go that far to even the score. Well he did understand that what happened happened. He just did not think that she would do that to even the score.

That girl must be crazy. Were all women that crazy? Who the hell does that?

Naruto shook his head. It was not the first time that he was seeing a woman's naked body. He has been exposed to breasts of all kinds; big, small, black and white. He was by no means a prude. And he held no shame in staring. But Ayame was just different. Perhaps it was because he has known her all his life than any other girl in his life. To him, Ayame was someone he prized, very much. He would certainly bisect anyone who touches her.

Seeing her like that would make him think differently. She was that present that he liked having around wrapped. Perhaps she had done it just to put them on the same boat.

Sighing, Naruto took off his shirt and was only left with his pants. He was certainly going to be late for the exam - he had spent much time lost in thought. But it did not matter; as long as he got there in time for perform his tests.

He walked away from the tree and walked over to the edge of the water fall. Then, he jumped down.

''Oi, shouldn't we do something?! I don't think that is safe,'' Kakashi said, looking said looking at Neko, an Anbu, who was watching Naruto with him. For an academy student, it was dangerous to jump that high, especially when they did not know water walking. It was not something that an academy student could do.

Neko shook her head, no, ''He does that each time he comes here. I almost blew my cover the first time he came here,'' she stated calmly. This place was not known to many people, she was positive that Naruto was the only one who used this place to wash himself. The water was very warm; she had gone into the water once as she was curious to why the blond favored this place.

''How often does he come here?'' Kakashi asked with a curious tone. Ever since he started watching the blond, he had never seen him come here. He was surprised when the blond woke up early and sneaked out of the village. It was also a surprise that the blond could manage that feat.

''He comes here twice or three times a week,'' Neko responded. But on some weeks, he comes here like each day. On weekends, he can spend more than five hours, just lying in the water.

''It is odd that he would come here today of all days. I mean the graduation is about to start in 30 minutes,'' he doubted that he would make it in time for the graduation without any help.

''It is no longer 30 minutes left - it is less than that. You have to understand that he spent a few more minutes on that tree, thinking perhaps,'' Neko said in a thoughtful tone. Perhaps something may have happened. It was unusual for him to sit out before getting into the water. He usually came in and jumped inside the water without so much of a second thought, sometimes still wearing his clothes.

''He is going to be late, and may miss the exams. And if he misses the exams, he won't get another chance to graduate. He may most likely return to the academy again,'' Kakashi said in thought. Seriously, the Sandaime was expecting Naruto to pass this term. And he was probably worried wherever he was.

''I think he is aware of that. Naruto is not stupid, but I do wonder how he will get out of this one. With the little time he has left, he won't be able to make it to the academy, given the distance between here and the academy.''

''We will have to help him, and come up with an excuse to help him with Iruka,'' Kakashi said, ready to act. Neko nodded in response.

They waited for a few more minutes, Jiraiya appeared.

''What are you guys doing here? The others have started the exams...if Naruto does not hurry up the exams will be over,'' Jiraiya said, his voice a little bit on edge.

''Look,'' Neko said, pointing down at Naruto who was climbing up using a rope tied up on a tree he had his clothes placed. It made it believable on how he could climb without using any chakra to climb up the cliff. He never even walked on the water all his time at the pool; he always just swam like a civilian.

''He still won't make it to the academy in time. I will just have to take him there. I am faster and he can make it in time,'' Jiraiya did not wait for either Kakashi or Neko to respond, he simply disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

''Guess I better go to the academy and stall,'' Kakashi said releasing a sigh.

By the time Kakashi got to the academy, Naruto was already there. ''What the hell?!'' The Sharingan wielder exclaimed seeing the blond enter the class, looking nonchalant, as always.

''What the hell, indeed.'' Jiraiya agreed with Kakashi. ''He arrived here a few seconds ago. I don't know how he did it.''

''Then, you did not bring him here? But I left both of you at the site...'' Kakashi said, trying to understand what the hell was happening. He had left both Naruto and Jiraiya to come here. He could not exactly say that he had been using his fasted speed in coming here, but he got the idea that he would arrive before either Naruto or Jiraiya.

''No,'' Jiraiya said shaking his head. ''When I talked to him about taking him to the academy, he said he did not need any help and was quite aware of the fact that others had already started the final exam,'' the Sannin explained. He had been confused to why he would act so slowly when knowing that others had already started. It would have been a bit fair if he had been practicing, but he was not doing any of that.

''Then what happened?''

''I tried talking him about it, but he just jumped into the forest and disappeared, without a trace. I left a clone there to look for him while I came here, but when I arrived, he was walking just like that. It was like he had never been there. He could not have left the waterfall faster than me. It is just impossible.''

Kakashi actually nodded in agreement. There has to be some other explanations. The distance could only be covered via teleportation in a short period of time. Naruto was just an academy student. And so far he could tell, he had not displayed any shinobi ability. ''Perhaps it had been a Kage Bunshin we had been watching.''

''Kage Bunshin is a jonin level technique. And he should not know it. They don't teach the jutsu in the academy. It should also be impossible for someone that young to make a shadow clone, but then again, Naruto is not normal,'' Jiraiya explained, completely confused about the whole matter. He could not understand what had just happened.

''And if it had been a Kage Bunshin we were watching, it would mean that he knew he was being watched. It should not be possible for him to know that we were watching him,'' they were top shinobi, elites in the village. A mere academy student could have not sensed their presence while they were hiding. It was just impossible.

Jiraiya nodded in agreement. ''A shadow clone can explain this, but that also leaves more questions we cannot answer.''

Kakashi nodded. ''We will just have to find out without asking him about it. If we ask him about, it will only make him think otherwise. Some people don't like being questioned, especially when they have done nothing wrong.''

''We will find out. It is not like he can hide it forever, but once I introduce myself to him, he may tell me,'' Jiraiya said in thought.

''You did not introduce yourself to him back then?''

''No,'' Jiraiya responded shaking his head. ''It was not the right time. I was most focus on getting him to the exams. I just told him that I had been sent by the Sandaime. I will introduce myself in the right moment, soon.''

In class

''I almost thought you were not going to show up,'' Shikamaru said, looking at the blond seated behind him. Others had already made their turns in participation of the exam and have already been given their headbands. He knew for certain that Naruto did not want to return to this place again.

''I wanted to make a dramatic entrance,'' Naruto responded calmly. ''It would have been better if I had arrived after everyone had taken their turns.''

''Since when you are you into something so troublesome?'' Shikamaru asked with a raised brow. Really, Naruto avoided everything that was troublesome, that is unless it was interesting enough for him. If he found interest in something, then he would not mind indulging in it. But if it was only troublesome, he would avoid it unless forced.

''Since I woke,'' Naruto responded with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulder.

Shikamaru did not bother to question about it. Naruto would not tell if he did not want. But if he wanted to tell him anything, he would fill him in all the details. He had caught that dismissive tone covered in indifference Naruto used when did not want to get into a topic. ''I doubt you would have been at your apartment while we started.''

''Nah, that would be stupid. I have no doubt that the Sandaime would have someone drag me here, even in my birthday suite. I was at my happy place,'' Naruto responded, turning to face the window. He was losing interest in the current conversation.

Shikamaru nodded. ''Just in case you think of asking, I have already taken my turn,'' the Nara said before slumping down on his desk. Since he had already passed the damn troublesome exam, he had already graduated. He was not going to see how others did. He had already foreseen how already would do after all.

''That must mean you have also done your part, Chouji,'' Naruto said, never looking at the Akimichi as he spoke - his eyes were still looking through the window. It was as if there was something interesting going on outside the walls of the academy that he was busy watching.

''Yeh,'' Chouji responded and then raised his fore head protector for Naruto to see. While he knew that the blond was not looking at him directly, he knew that he could see him through the reflection of the window. ''Most have graduated. You should be next soon.''

Naruto nodded, but said nothing further. There was nothing else to say.

The day had started so well. To think that Jiraiya would show up in his happy place because he was worried that he may miss the final exam... Perhaps going to his happy place had been a wise choice after all. The Sannin was going to come at him. He was waiting for that to happen though. It would be interesting how hear how the man would introduce himself. But it had to be done sooner. He would become bored and lose interest in hearing what he has to say if the man took his time.

If that happens, he will most likely brush off the man. But anything was possible.

'How am I going to spend this day?' Naruto questioned, inwardly. He was surely going to knock off early today. That would mean that he had the whole day to himself. He did not feel like doing anything today, after the exam. He may spend the day relaxing at his happy place. 'I wish Aika was home.'

''Uzumaki Naruto,'' Iruka called, smiling. He knew Naruto would pass this exam. The requirements for passing the exam had never been a problem for the blond. He had never struggled with creating normal **Bunshins, Henge **or **Kawarim**i. While he has awful theory scores, this was something he did perfectly. But with regards to theory, it was just for the lack of trying. The blond never really tried to perform better.

He did not know much about any other skills, in terms of taijutsu and kunai throwing. He had never actually seen Naruto fight, even with the basic taijutsu they taught at the academy. The blond always played Shikamaru when he had to demonstrate, or he could just ditch class. No, that was not right; he had demonstrated some stances alone. If Iruka could remember it well, he did the stances, his best was okay. His Kunai throwing skills were, okay. He always got 1 out of 2 or none at all. But that was just for the lack of trying also.

Even with all that, he had no doubt that the blond was going to pass. With the way things started this year, he was positive that Naruto would do anything that would get him out of this prison, as he called it. The blond had lost interest in everything they taught here within his first week of attending. He had yet to teach the blond then, but he knew since there other teachers talked much about him when they met.

One thing was that they never bothered with the blond. Since Naruto showed no interest in anything they taught, they liked it since they were not even thinking of teaching him anyway. They just ignored him like he was not there. In everything that they did, Naruto was never included. Naruto could even ditch classes for a whole week and no one would care enough to check on him. They were probably wishing that he never comes when he did those kinds of things. What made it worse was that Naruto was just indifferent towards the whole thing.

It was like he did not give a damn about it.

It would be a lie if he thought that he did not feel animosity towards the blond the first time he saw him. But he realized that Naruto was just a child. Perhaps his lack of interest in anything had been forced because when he liked something he would be denied of it. That could have led him to lose interest in anything because he knew it would never work out. If he had tried to study when he was still being taught by haters, he would have failed anyway, since they would screw him over.

Things were going to change after today, though. Perhaps when he sees the ninja world, he may become lively again. The Sandaime had said that the blond was a very lively person, but now what was left was just a mask of indifference.

A vein popped on Iruka's head when he realized that Naruto had not responded to his call. He must have slept while the others were taking their turns. ''Naruto! Get down here!'' the chunin yelled.

Naruto sighed, rubbing his left eye. 'Is it my time already?' he asked himself before he stood. 'I guess it is,' he thought walking down the classroom.

''Why do you have to make everything so bothersome, Naruto?'' Iruka asked, in a tired tone, but he kept his smile. Really, he was curious. He just could not understand why the blond would make things so bothersome.

To his annoyance, Naruto shrugged. ''I like them that way.''

''Well, I hope you do well, Naruto,'' Mizuki said, giving Naruto that fake smile he could so give. The blond did not understand why the man had to even bother pretending, he could clearly see the glaring hatred deep within those eyes. If you were going to pretend, you at least had to be good at it.

Only pros had to play this game. And it was played like this. ''Thank you, Mizuki-sensei. It really means a lot to me,'' the blond flashed Mizuki a warm smile - a smile that could make the heart of a girl clench, that is if they did not see him as the weirdo. He was really smiling at the man, but for other reasons. But the words were empty. This is what made it difficult for anyone to tell if his smile was fake or not.

Perhaps no one even knew he had a fake smile.

''Do well. Iruka will be proud if you do that. I will also be proud. You are one of my students after all,'' Mizuki said, returning the smile. Deep inside, he did not know whether to smile of freak out. This was the first time that Naruto Ever smiled at him like that.

''I will ensure that I make Iruka proud, sensei,'' Naruto said grinning back at the man. The act had to be sold. Your audience had to be left clueless and thinking you were just a 13 year old boy. For an actor, you had to capture the imaginations of your audience, and make everything seem real.

Naturally, he excelled in that.

''Okay, Naruto, you know the drill,'' Iruka said, smiling. He also found it odd that Naruto and Mizuki could converse like that. He had Never Ever Ever seen them talking like this.

Naruto nodded, and did what he was requested. He did all that was requested of him. The jutsus were easy to do given that he had a chakra control that was acceptable to him. Doing a normal jutsu like a normal Bunshin would have been hard for him if he did not have extensive chakra control. His chakra was a little above normal for someone his age. Okay, a little was an understatement. His chakra reserves were a lot. It took a lot to control it to a level that he found acceptable. But it was not yet perfect.

His chakra pools were forced to increase because he was a Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. The Tailed Beast had been close to him even when he was still inside his mother's womb. The chakra of the beast had been affecting him even before he was born. There was also the fact that he was Uzumaki. Despite not being a fully blooded Uzumaki, he had the blood flowing inside of him. The Uzumaki were famous for their special chakra. And there were those other secrets.

''Congratulations, Naruto, you pass,'' Iruka said, smiling brightly as he motioned for Mizuki to give the blond a forehead protector.

Naruto looked at the man with the same smile he had. But his eyes reflected nothing but boredom. He could see the barely hidden frown the man had on his face, eye brows twitching. It seemed that the man was sickened by the thought of him becoming a Konoha shinobi. The twitching may have been because he saw the bored look on his eyes. Despicable. Hatred truly made man blind and ignorant. He sighed inwardly and took the fore head protector from Mizuki.

Well, he could poke some fun into it. ''Thank yo, Mizuki-sensei. You have been a wonderful teacher. I don't think I would have been graduating if not for the fact that you were good to me.''

Mizuki was twitching, barely restraining himself. Why? Because what Naruto had said was a lie and yet the blond stated it like it was the hard truth. He said it like he meant it. But Mizuki knew better. He knew that he was anything but good to the blond. For certain, he knew the blond was not that stupid. And the smile Naruto gave him did not make him feel good at all. It almost felt like he had said everything on purpose just to screw with him.

He decided to go with it though. ''It was my job.'' After those words, he felt like he had just played right into the blonds' hands. The previous statement had been sarcastic. It felt like the blond was giving him a thumps up and a grin. 'Yes, it was your job to be good to me, teach me, but you did not. Yet I still passed. Cheers to you.' As soon as he made that conclusion, he was ready to snap Naruto's neck.

But, Naruto had already lost interest in him.

He turned to face Iruka, and flashed him a small smile before walking away. He placed the head band on his pocket while walking away. He was eager to become a shinobi officially, but not wearing a Konoha headband - it did not mean much to him. With everything that has happened so far, very little in this village meant something to him. He was the outcast of the village after all. And they did not give a damn about him. Why would he care for them if they did not? They thought he was useless, a weirdo, and he would be useless to them. But he would fight for himself and those little he cared for.

He climbed up with his look of nonchalance back on track. He looked at the Hyuuga girl to see that she was staring straight at him with a small smile. He raised at brow when he saw that she did not look away when he looked back at her. It was a bit of a surprise to see her look at him directly. The girl had gained some confidence within her to look at him like. He smiled at her, but then the normal business went ahead - she looked away from him, like always. He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

For a Hyuga, she was kind of a pathetic. However, she was a good person - that he was sure of. But that did not change the fact she was pathetic for a Hyuuga. What kind of a Hyuuga lacks self-confidence? Those bustards had self-confidence in abundance. It was even more pathetic given that she was the daughter of the clan head. Her younger sister had more guts than she did. The Hyuugas have even claimed to be mighty now with the Uchiha gone. With their all seeing eyes, they claimed they were the strongest clan within the village. He thought nothing of it, he could care less.

Finally reaching his seat, he noticed that his classmates were just indifferent about his passing. It was likely that they knew he would pass the exam given that he has never failed to make a clone. Well, only an idiot would fail such an exam. Since the exam started, no one had yet to fail. He doubted that anyone would fail the petty excuse for an exam. While he failed the written tests, he has never failed when it came to Bunshin no Jutsu. So it was no surprise to him that they were just indifferent about the matter.

''For someone who was eager to leave this place you don't seem to excited now that you have finally graduated,'' Shikamaru said looking at Naruto at the corner of his eyes. Really, the blond did not look like he was happy that he was going to leave this place now that he has graduated. He looked bored more than anything.

''I am happy,'' Naruto responded. Nothing in him supported the claim - his expression was the same as always. He was a little happy, but he preferred not to celebrate, especially since he already knew he was going to graduate. It was no surprise to him that he had passed.

''You surely don't look that way.''

''The same can be said for you,'' Naruto responded with a little shrug of his shoulders. The Nara was neither thrilled or just happy. He had the same expression as he always did. But the other kids were happily flaunting their fore head protectors. They were really happy that they had finally become genins.

''Eh...'' Shikamaru gave a shrug of his own, ending the current train of thoughts. ''Who do you think will be your teammates?'' He could only guess who his teammates were going to be. But he was not sure about anything.

''Hmm?''

''...'' Shikamaru said nothing for a moment, waiting for Naruto. He knew the blond was aware of what he was talking about. ''I have not thought of that. I don't particularly care who is placed on the same team with me. As long as they are not annoying,'' it would be suffocating if he ended up with annoying teammates. But he would only be genin for a short period of time, if things go as planned.

The Nara nodded. ''I just hope that I am not placed in the same team with you. My life would be hell if I ended up with you in a team.'' With Naruto, things would only become bothersome. He would rather avoid those. However sometimes it could not be said for Naruto. The blond indulged in bothersome tasks, as long as they were interesting enough for him.

''I can say the same thing,'' Naruto said, turning his face into the window. ''I want things to be a little interesting to entertain and keep me busy. With you there is no entertainment, but boredom.''

Shikamaru shrugged. ''I am fine with it, as long as I enjoy my day and don't do anything too troublesome.''

''Come on guys, be a little happy about this. We are officially shinobi now.'' Regardless of age, shinobi were shinobi. Having a headband was a ticket for everything. No one could tell you that you were too young to do something. Being a shinobi made age irrelevant.

Both Shikamaru and Naruto merely shrugged in response, but Kiba was the one to speak. ''This is a good chance for us to get stronger. We will finally get to leave the village walls.'' Even the thought of leaving those large gates brought him to smile like a madman.

''It will be nice to leave the walls,'' Shikamaru agreed. He too had never left the walls of the village. They were never allowed to leave the village. But since they were now shinobi, they could leave the village for missions.

''Congratulations to everyone! I am glad all of you passed the exams. I had expected that you would, but now that you have proven me right, I want all of you to know that I am proud of all you,'' Iruka said smiling at his students. ''That is for today. Return in three days at 8 to find out which team you will be assigned in.''

**Later**

Naruto was lying low inside his apartment, reading his little black book, when an Anbu appeared inside his apartment. He quickly recognized the mask as one of Root. Danzo must have something for him. But the man had not been in contact with him for at least two months. But he did not bother to wonder what the man would want from him. Wondering would not help, it was just better to find out from the man himself. When dealing with Danzo, you did not have to assume things. Making such a deal would get you into trouble.

The man really timed sending his dogs to him. He was never called by the man when there were Anbu watching him. He always brought his dogs whenever there was no one watching. The man probably knew when Anbu took turns and shifts in watching him. He was knowledgeable in almost everything that went about inside the village walls after all. The man had spies everywhere and his eyes were watching everything.

Jiraiya and Kakashi had stopped watching him about an hour ago when they realized that he was not going to do anything. After leaving the academy, he had gone back to his happy place to swim for about an hour. When he was done with that, he came back here and settled down. It would certainly be annoying to anyone to watch a 13 year old read a book all day long.

''What do you want?'' Naruto asked, just for the sake of asking. The man probably did not know anything. Danzo was quite tight lipped when it came to his business. He was also not too trusting, even to his Root, who worshipped him. But there were a few who he trusted completely, that is if the man can do that.

''Danzo-sama wishes to speak with you,'' the Root Anbu gave the blond a flat response. He was only told to tell the blond that he was wanted. There were no questions asked when it came to tasks assigned by Danzo.

''Fine, disappear. Someone is coming here,'' the Root Anbu did not need to be told twice. Without a second of hesitation, he was gone from the apartment. Naruto knew that the Sandaime was probably busy with something; hence the Root Anbu was able to show himself like that.

Sighing, Naruto created a Kage Bunshin and left it reading. He henged himself and activated a seal within his body that erased his chakra signature. Since he could not completely hide his chakra - because his control over it was not perfect - he compensated by using a seal that did it for him. In this way, he was just a civilian - no one could sense him, the only shinobi who could do that is a sensory type. One would never tell he was there unless they could see him.

In his henge form, Naruto left the apartment before anyone could come. He walked within the streets of Konoha quietly. The atmosphere was not hostile as it normally was when he walked within the streets in his real form. It was not the first time that he walked in the streets in a henge. Whenever he had to do other business that Naruto ought not to be doing, he always put up a henge while a clone played his part.

He turned into the dark alley around his neighborhood and disappeared.

The Root Bases where always cold and empty. Sometimes he hated the feeling, especially when it felt like this was where he belonged. However, over the past 3 years, he has learned to live with it and just ignore everything. It was not like he was going to keep coming here forever. Danzo's days were number, so were his. But Danzo was surely going to die first. It may not come soon, but it would surely come.

The corridors of the base were dimly lit as Naruto walked towards the room he knew Danzo would be waiting for him. It was sometimes amusing to him that feared men like Uchiha Itachi and Orochimaru once walked under the same roof as him. They all worked for Danzo once in their lives. Even Kakashi had worked for the man. Orochimaru was the most interesting one. He certainly was an interesting fella. No doubt his body held so many secrets.

The thought of it made him curious enough to wish of ripping the Sannin's body apart to find out the secrets it holds.

He would love nothing more than to bisect the man while he searches through his head to see what made him tick. The man liked to play the ''doctor'' the joke would be on him if he decided to change roles. The man would surely obsess over killing him if he survives the bisection. He had an obsessive nature about him that made him dangerous and yet easy to predict.

''That man should have waited for me at the entrance and tell me what he wants, coming all the way towards his throne room is becoming a task,'' Naruto mumbled as his small feet dragged him through the dimly lit corridors of the base.

He finally arrived at the room. The man was alone - it was a bit of a surprise to him to find the man alone in the room. ''You called,'' the blond said as he stood a few feet away from Danzo.

Danzo ignored the blatant lack of respect. Even his subordinates had gotten used to this. The blond never once called him Danzo-sama, but he did not care, as long as he did what he was told. ''Yes, I have called you.''

''I am listening,'' Naruto said folding his hands across his chest. If there was one thing he learned about working with Danzo, it was that you could never let your guard down and never make a mistake. A little slip and he could have the man blackmailing him. The man was cautious and always watched whoever he worked with. But of course, he could have everyone chase his clone for a week while he hid somewhere doing light training.

''One of my agents was captured within the Sound Country's border. I have received word from Orochimaru that it was he who captured him. The agent was on an important mission, he was able to complete but was captured upon his return. In exchange for the agent, Orochimaru wants something in return,'' Danzo explained, not bothering to explain the details.

Naruto showed nothing of a change in his expression. He never expected Danzo to inform him what the mission was. The fact that Danzo was willing to retrieve the man meant that he wanted something from the agent. ''Where does this affect me? I don't particularly like dealing with snakes,'' the blond responded, calmly, not the least showing any interest in what Danzo had just said.

''My agent has a message that he will give to you,'' Danzo threw a scroll at Naruto, who caught it gracefully. ''The exchange will be at the Valley of the End in about an hour. Get the message and clean the mess.''

''I see,'' Naruto said, as a Root Anbu appeared and gave him his NE mask. ''I will return later then,'' the blond said before he left the room.

He was only being sent to the mission because he was the only who could get to the location in time. It was would be interesting to see who Orochimaru will send to meet him. He did not think that the man would go to the meeting place himself. It was given that it was obvious that Danzo would never show up himself. He always sent others to play his dirty tricks. His own hands were defiled by the blood of those he had been tasked to clean.

''Get me Fuu,'' Danzo ordered to the agent who had handed Naruto his mask. ''Return with him when you find him.''

''Hai, Danzo-sama,'' the Root agent said before flickering away from the room, leaving Danzo alone.

'I wonder why Orochimaru specifically requested 'the cleaner', Danzo thought inwardly. No one knew of the cleaner's real identity, aside from a few of his agents. And he knew they would not talk. Would was putting it wrong; they could not talk. He had placed a seal on them to ensure that. He wondered what the man wanted.

**Valley of the End**

It was not the first time that he had come here. He had been brought here when he was just 8 years old. This place held some historic moments. It was part of Konoha's history. Madara and Hashirama were both founders of Konohagakure. These statues in this valley were of both them. They had created this place while battling in their last duel that resulted in the ''death'' of Madara. A pity he never got a chance to watch the battle. He really enjoyed watching good fights.

While he knew a good fight between powerful opponents, he was not really powerful. While he excelled in fuinjutsu, stealth skills, and knew Kenjutsu, he could not fight in the front lines. Well, he could, he just would not. It would be dangerous for him given that the only way he can beat a chunin is through speed and outsmarting him and catching him by surprise. He did like explosives, they made some pretty fireworks.

''Finally, we can get over with this so I can get back home and get some sleep,'' Naruto stated as someone made his appearance known. It was already dark and he just wanted to leave this place. He was getting bored already. Especially when he was not usually this kind of mission. While sometimes he usually silenced Root Anbu, this was not his usual kind of mission. He was no delivery boy.

''A little impatient, are we?'' Kabuto stated, looking straight at the masked young fellow before him. He tried to see who it might be behind the mask, but there was nothing, not even a trace of chakra - the chakra signature was completely hidden. If it was not that he could see the person, he would not know he was there. It was kind of creepy, and a little unnerving. He had never known anyone who could hide his/her chakra signature completely. While it was possible, no shinobi has ever achieved it.

''Patience is not the matter, Yakushi,'' Naruto stated in an unfamiliar voice. ''You once worked with Danzo; you know that he likes things done in time.'' But Kabuto was supposed to have been killed long ago when Danzo feared that he was becoming too powerful. But the clean up was not a success.

Kabuto merely smiled, not that Naruto could see it with all the darkness. ''Danzo always likes his pets young...''

''I really have no time to indulge in such trivial matters, Yakushi,'' Naruto stated, walking closer to Kabuto. ''Make him appear so we can get this over with,'' he was talking about the Root agent that has been captured. Since Kabuto was not with him, it was obvious that he was somewhere else.

Kabuto snapped his fingers and another man appeared with the Root Anbu. Kabuto spoke. ''I have always been interested Danzo's infamous ''cleaner''. You specialize in assassinations, and have succeeded in all your missions, no trace left, no witnesses. Where did Danzo find you?''

Naruto did not respond. He merely handed Kabuto the scroll he was given by Danzo and received the Root agent. ''Where did Orochimaru find you? Danzo had played everything well to have you and your ''mother'' kill each other. Did he find you somewhere drowning in despair and sell you one of his iconic persuasive speeches that had you following him like a love sick puppy?''

Kabuto merely chuckled. ''Well at least I am not a pet that can be cleaned when I have outlived my usefulness.''

''Good for you,'' Naruto responding before jumping away with the Root Anbu.

''Well, that was certainly interesting,'' Kabuto said turning to leave. It was indeed late and his master was already waiting for him. Best he not keep Orochimaru waiting - the man did not like being made to wait. He was the number two, best he not disappoint or his master will be looking for another number two soon. Orochimaru had no love for incompetence; that he knew very well.

**Root Base**

''The mission was a success,'' Naruto said, handing Danzo the scroll he was given. It was obvious that Orochimaru was not interested in finding out more about the mission the Root agent was doing. There was something that was going on that he did not know. The mission could have been a farce by Danzo. He had no doubt that the man still did business with the snake Sannin.

''What of the agent?'' Danzo enquired with as little interest as he could. It made it difficult to tell whether he cared or not. The man was mostly worried about missions than anything else. He certainly did not care if his agents died, as long as missions were completed, he cared for nothing.

''He said the other part of the mission was him and only he could give the report. With that in mind, I returned with him. He is currently at ground zero,'' Naruto reported. He had a feeling that Danzo knew of this already. But he was not going to be too curious about it.

''Good,'' Danzo stated calmly. Everything went according to plan. ''You are dismissed.''

Naruto did not leave. ''I have repaid my debt enough. This was my last mission for you. I do not expect you to call me again,'' the blond stated, smoothly. He did not fear what Danzo would say about this. It really did not matter what the war hawk thought. It was not like he could actually force him to do anything.

Not so surprisingly, Danzo nodded. ''I was expecting you to say something like that since you have now graduated from the academy. Tomorrow you should be filling your shinobi registration form.''

Naruto nodded. ''I am not surprised that you are calm about my departure.''

''You were useful, but your services are no longer needed,'' Danzo responded in a dismissive tone. Naruto felt no insult in those words, even though the man was practically telling him that he was now a useless tool. ''Sarutobi is going to put you in the same team as Sasuke. I do know that the reason for that is to keep you in control.''

''You are actually proud of this because it is the decision you would have normally taken,'' Naruto stated calmly. It was rare to find the man happy with a choice made by the Sandaime. ''Though I do not believe it is I who needs to be put in check - it is my dear prisoner. The Sharingan is a bit useful when it comes to Bijuus, but your Uchiha has yet to awaken his Sharingan.''

The Sandaime was not taking any chances with the Kyuubi. But to think that Sasuke would manipulate something inside of him, that was just laughable. The greatest manipulator the world has ever seen could not manipulate him. He had actually played the player. But that was all thanks to his innocence and age.

''He is an Uchiha and once he starts doing real missions, the Sharingan will awaken,'' Danzo stated. He had no doubt the Uchiha would awaken his Sharingan. It was all about the right time and the right environment.

''Though if he had been given to you ago, he would have been in possession of a fully matured Sharingan or perhaps the Mangekyou Sharingan,'' Naruto stated turning away from Danzo. ''We have never met and I have never existed in your records. Should it be otherwise, there will consequences.''

''Ho?'' surprisingly, Danzo sounded amused. ''Is that a threat?''

Naruto released a chuckle as he went further away from Danzo. ''Hardly,'' the blond said, disappearing into the darkness of the base.

''That is a first, Danzo-sama,'' Fuu said after Naruto had disappeared. While the blond never had any respect to Danzo, he never showed any hostile attitude towards Danzo. He had never for once threatened any of the Root agents.

''Well it is his last day, or so he thinks. If he thinks that it is over, he has one thing coming for him,'' Danzo stated, calmly. It was only over until he said so. No one just walked away from his grip, especially with what Naruto knows.

''Should we keep an eye on him?'' Naruto was not the one to be erased, not because they could not, but because he held the Kyuubi. The Bijuu was one weapon Danzo was not willing to throw away.

''No, there is no need for that,'' Danzo said with a wave of his hand. ''Get me Toru and so we can know what Orochimaru gave him.''

''Hai, Danzo-sama.''

**The following day**

''I miss my friend,'' Naruto muttered walking towards his kitchen. While he had people he called family, he had but one true friend. Perhaps today would be a good day to visit him. They had not been in contact for about a month now. They mostly kept their meetings subtle. His friend had graduated last June, which makes it a year now.

Sighing, Naruto looked inside his fridge, looking for something to eat. He wanted something that would be welcomed within his stomach. By welcomed he means something that will stay there, something that he will eat and feel satisfied until the next shift. There were some meals that were only made for taste. He only ate such meals when he was overjoyed and when he wanted to starve himself.

He made himself some black tea and settled down on his dining table. It was always like this every morning. He always ate his meals alone, that is if Aika was not present. He never had any visitor inside his apartment. Now that he thought of it, the only people who have ever been into his apartment were Aika and the Sandaime, aside from Root and the normal Anbu. Only Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino knew where he lived. He had not shown Shino where he lived, but the Aburame had a tendency of sending his ''flies'' to his academy classmates.

One he had found out this, he was able to scare them away from him. It was enough that the Sandaime always watched him with his crystal ball, and added to that, there were Anbu would watched him most of the days. Having his own classmate keep an eye on him would only serve to annoy him to the point of suicide. Yes, he would certainly have to kill something to get over his annoyance. Still, he was certain that once he was assigned to a team, he would no longer be watched by the Anbu.

This would surely give him some room to breathe.

A knock on the door brought him out of his musings. Naruto got up and went towards the door before opening. ''My flowers,'' he said looking at the flowers Ino carried rather than the girl herself. ''I was starting to suffocate without a new scent within this apartment.''

Not even a hello?

It was obvious to Ino that he did not give a damn about her; he was concerned about the flowers than her. Well it was not like she wanted him to be concerned about her or anything, but his attitude was not something she expected. She was a girl; he could not just ignore her like that. ''Not even a hello?''

It was then that Naruto looked into her eyes. She stared straight into that left crystal blue eye of his, for a moment. She realized that she had never seen his right eye, she doubted that no one has. It was always covered under his hair, no matter what he did, you could never see it. It was like his hair was glued to his face. She was a bit annoyed when she saw that deep inside that eye was nothing but boredom.

Naruto did not say a word for a moment. ''Take off your shoes and close the door behind you,'' he stated, in a tone that left no room for anything else. It was tone that told you to do it or otherwise.

But he was not just speaking to anyone, he was speaking to Yamanaka Ino, and no one bossed her around. ''Excuse me?''

''Take off your shoes and close the door behind you,'' Naruto repeated the same words and in the same tone. It was like he was a record that was put on a repeat. He had just said it exactly he did at first.

''Who do you think you are you to boss me around?'' Ino questioned, glaring at the back of the blond as he was already walking away from her. The nerve of the guy. He was walking away from her just like that and he expected her to do as he commanded. Who the hell did he think he was?

''Uzumaki Naruto, your customer.'' That ought to finalize everything. But Naruto was not quite done. ''But if you feel that you do not wish to do what I have said, you can close the door and leave, with your flowers. The choice is yours,'' he disappeared from her view when those words left his mouth.

Ino was completely left speechless. She had certainly not expected him to be like that. ''Fine,'' she huffed, and puffed before taking off her shoes. ''And he wonders why every girl calls him a weirdo.'' She mumbled to herself. ''But he is not bad looking. In fact, he is actually good looking. I wonder why I have never noticed...''

Ino trailed off in her thoughts. ''My god, what am I thinking?'' but then she just shrugged. It was not like Sasuke was watching her or something. It would be hell if Sakura was watching her. As long as no one was watching, it was okay. She sighed and entered the room, carrying the flowers she had brought.

Ino was shocked to the core when she entered Naruto's apartment. On the outside, it looked someone who had no care for nothing lived inside. Her mother had refused to tell her who she was taking the flowers to, so she had no idea that she was coming to Naruto. She was truly shocked to see how neat the place was. Everything was placed in order and it certainly did not smell like man. It smelled good. How could the weirdo live in such a place?

It was just unbelievable. She had thought he was one of those guys who cared not for cleanliness. He was always indifferent and nonchalant towards everything around him. And so she had thought he would be same inside his own home. Of course she knew that he lived alone. It was no secret to anyone that her fellow blond was an orphan. But then again, most orphans lived at the orphanage instead of living on their own since they would have no one to take of them.

''Not bad for someone without parents to grind him to clean up his mess,'' Ino commented as she walked towards the little kitchen, where her fellow blond was sitting, sipping his tea in silence. It was either she had spoken before he could or he just found it not worth responding before she spoke again. ''My mother told me to bring this flowers to you. She said sorry for the late delivery.''

Naruto sipped his tea as though he had not heard the blonder girl. When she was about to explode, he spoke in a smooth tone, bordering nonchalance. ''I see, I have been waiting for a few days now.''

''Grrr,'' Ino was now becoming irritated with his attitude. He spoke like he was not even speaking to her. He was focused on his tea not on her. ''No wonder the girls dislike you. You are frustrating!''

This seemed to catch his attention. He placed his cup down, tilted his head a little and stared at her. ''What girls?'' he paused for a moment. ''You mean those annoying breast less fan girls?''

''...''

''I certainly would not want to be liked by either of them. Who cares for a girl without breasts? Certainly not me. But you on the other have a package, but you are just like them, the difference is that you have breasts,'' Naruto responded, giving Ino a charming smile, that almost melted her if she was not insulted.

''I am not annoying!'' He had put her in the same class as the rest of the fan girls. That did not make her feel good at all.

''...how loud. No wonder no other boy shows interest in you girls. Your very voice is enough to give me a head ache,'' Naruto said walking away from the girl, with his flower.

''If you say more, I swear I will pound you until I knock each your teeth out, all of them,'' Ino spoke in a very dangerous low tone.

Naruto turned to look at her with a raised brow. ''Feisty little thang,'' he muttered quietly. But did not say anything to infuriate the girl. He certainly did not want to get into a meaningless argument. ''Stay still, I am going to get your money.'' He said walking past the girl towards his room. A few moments later he returned.

''Finally,'' Ino said, as though she had been waiting for him for quite a long time.

''I am running low on cash. If I continue to spend more I wont have any money to pay for my rent and the landlord is not very nice to those who don't pay,'' Naruto mumbled looking at his wallet. Well, he was going to become a shinobi soon, he would get some increase in allowance and he will be able to pay up what needs to be paid.

But it was not that he had no other stash of cash he was not supposed to have. The money that was running out was the one he was supposed to have in his wallet.

''You pay your own rent?'' Ino asked, looking surprised. She had no idea that he had to worry about his own rent. ''So that is why mom told me to tell you to come and help out at the garden, if you wanted.''

''I think I will pass on that,'' Naruto said walking closer to Ino, very close. He stopped just inches from her. He placed his hand on her cheek and felt her tense under his touch. He gave her a smile. ''You know, there are other ways I can pay for the flowers...'' he whispered into her ear in a sly tone, full of ''other'' intentions.

''Pervert!'' Ino shrieked and pushed him away from her. Her cheeks were shaded pink, which was obvious that the Yamanaka had allowed her thoughts to wonder on the implications of his words.

''You are blushing,'' Naruto stated, smiling.

''No I'm not. You are seeing things!'' Ino denied the claim putting both her hands on her cheeks. She could not believe that the weirdo had actually put her in this position. He had made her blush. This was something that even in her worst nightmare never happened, not even if Sasuke was dead.

Naruto shook his head, never losing his smile. ''You have a wild imagination, Ino. You were already thinking about reaching the seventh heaven with me.''

''N-no, I wasn't!'' she denied his claim, this time stuttering. She finally regained her coolness and held out her right hand. Naruto handed her the pay. ''If you tell anyone about this, I will deny it and kill you.''

Naruto smiled. ''I won't tell a soul that you are a naughty girl. Perhaps I might tell Sasuke since he obviously has no soul. But then again, he might not care since he is somewhat a homo,'' the blond stated, quietly, but Ino heard him clearly.

Ino glared at him. ''Don't talk about Sasuke like that! You know nothing about him!'' she spun around and left him without another word. It was obvious that she did not like the comment about her Sasuke-kun. Neither of the fan girls appreciated it when someone spoke things about Sasuke that they did not like.

''What a dramatic turn of events,'' he almost laughed. ''If someone told me that brooding Sharinganless Uchiha had placed a loyalty seal on these foolish girls, I would certainly not find it hard to believe,'' he mumbled as he went back to his seat to continue with his meal.

As soon as the inevitable banging of the door occurred, Naruto's smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of indifference. ''Now, how am I going to kill time before I see the Sandaime?''

**That is the end of this chapter. I had written it a week ago, editing it had been a big problem for me. It is obvious to anyone who reads my stories that my editing skills are below par. **

**I have been working hard on a clear goal for this story, but I have finally worked through everything. Saying that is not to say that I had no clear goal in the story for Naruto; the headache is how you expand it all into a story of a good length. But I have been able to pull things through. So the length of the story will possibly reach at about 200k. I have gone through to chapter 8 and Naruto's team has yet to start a mission.**

**Although some people to like doing things differently, like putting Naruto on a team without either Sasuke or Sakura, I feel that I cannot write things to the way I want them to be without using one of them. That said, there won't be drastic changes to anything, however things will turn out differently. As you can already see, Jiraiya has made his presence known inside Konoha. So things will turn out differently.**

**And I am not afraid to kill certain characters, regardless of who they are.**

**The pairing will ultimately be Naruto x Samui. I do believe that I have written this somewhere. **

**While Naruto had allowed others to push him, it won't be like that forever, I doubt you will be seeing it in the next chapters.**

**That will end this A/N. **

**Sir Rob Mulaudzi **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Flash Back**

Naruto sighed as he looked his hands. His body has gone through pain that had never thought he would ever experience in his life. He was sure that if he was not a Jinchuriki, he would have been died by now due to the pain being inflicted to his body. It was like he'd been put through a torture session by Orochimaru and Ibiki. However, even with all this pain, even with all the bisection, his skin never looked like it had gone through any of that.

He would've to thank the Kyuubi on that. Despite everything that happened to his body, how many wounds and gashes he received, the Bijuu kept healing him. His muscles kept regenerating; it was like he was an immortal. However, he acknowledged that if things continued like this, this would shorten his life span considerably. The sick sadist doing all this didn't seem to care about that even if he acknowledged the fact. He was however, grateful that his Uzumaki DNA had brought him a strong life-force.

At least everything has now stopped. He was free from pain. However, this time, unlike the previous times, he was left with a scar across his back. The Kyuubi had been unable to regenerate everything back to places. He would've to hide it via genjutsu. He was no good in it now, but he would've to learn.

''You won't return to Konoha for three months. Send that blood clone; I helped you create, back to the village. You need to condition your body to adapt to the modifications,'' Madara stated as he appeared before Naruto.

''Hai, Madara-sama,'' Naruto responded in a calm, emotionless tone. He was no longer smiling, each time he smiled; this man would tell him to wipe the smile off his face because there was nothing to smile about.

''Follow me,'' Madara said as he turned his heels and away from the blond.

''Hai,'' Naruto winced as he got out of bed. His body was still hurting, but he gotten used to pain. It did not hurt as much now. He got out and followed Madara into the dark passages of the hideout.

Madara finally entered another room, before settling down on his large seat. Due to his age, frailness of his body, he couldn't afford to stand for too long. ''Settle down, this will take some time.''

Naruto did as instructed and sat down on the ground. He looked back at Madara and spoke. ''What is it that you wish to speak with me, Madara-sama?''

''Project Tsuki No Me,'' Madara stated, calmly. ''Black Zetsu has already told you everything about it. What he didn't inform you was that the plan has already started, and you will be working with other people.''

Naruto nodded and took out his little black book. Madara didn't react to this, the last time he peeked on it, its pages were just empty and the blond only said there were just records. But he never explained to him what anything about it. ''I'd picked up on that. Zetsu stated that there was someone you'd trained and was currently going by your name. There is also someone else who has your eyes. I don't know who, but I do know that they are not in possession of your other student.'' Naruto explained looking into his book. ''This has led me to believe that the other student and the one with your eyes have already started working on Tsuki no Me.''

It always irked Madara that Naruto was a bit smarter for someone so young and the fact that when they spoke these days, the blond didn't always look into his eyes; he always stared into his book. He could even flip a page while he was talking, but he never missed anything he said. It was fine anyhow; he still had a few years to manipulate the boy. ''My other student, as you say, is Uchiha Obito. I found him dying during the Third Shinobi World War. I rescued him there and brought him here. He wished to return to his home to continue his life but along the way he saw that this reality was cruel and would never change and so he returned to me.''

Naruto was quite for a few moments. He flipped a page before responding. ''I find it curious that Uchiha Madara would allow someone to leave like that after he had saved his life. Could it be perhaps that you saved his life because you wanted to use him? If so, then why would you just allow him to go? At that time you were already too old to continue with the plan.'' Naruto paused for a moment. He looked at Madara for a few seconds before looking back at his book. ''That is unless you had something planned. Since no doubt you had failed to convince him about the flawed shinobi world, which would explain why he chose to return home, another way to convince him otherwise was probably used.''

The fact that the boy already knew him in and out brought so many questions to him. Naruto was very different from Obito. However, He decided not to comment on what the blond was speculating. ''My other student is Uzumaki Nagato. He is older than Obito and he is the one who has my eyes.''

''There are still Uzumaki around this world. I thought everyone of them would be dead,'' Naruto stated, he didn't even sound a bit happy about the fact that there were survivors from his mother's clan.

''When Uzushiogakure was destroyed, a few survivors scattered around the world. However, most of them are dead. Nagato's parents are also dead - they were killed during the Second Shinobi World War when he was still younger,'' Madara explained calmly.

''I see,'' Naruto paused before closing his book. ''Uzumaki are related to Senju. This makes Nagato a good candidate to wield the Rinnegan without any drawbacks. What is the deal between Obito and Nagato, then?''

''Obito knows everything,'' Madara responded.

''About the plan...'' Naruto finished. This means not everything else. But Nagato was left in the dark.

''Yes, that is what is important,'' Madara stated.

''How do I fit in this picture then? Obito is an Uchiha and Nagato has the Rinnegan, they should be able to fulfill this plan without any troubles. If Obito is trained by you, then he should know how to manipulate people,'' Naruto paused for a moment realizing something. Nagato was not trained by Madara; this means the manipulator between the pair would be Obito. ''Obito...'' he said, leaving for Madara to figure out the rest.

''He is too emotional and I believe he will betray me. I cannot deny that he is smart, but his mental stability makes him dangerous to leave unchecked. There are no problems with Nagato, he can be easily manipulated. Obito has already done that,'' Madara stated.

''You've not told me of my role in all this,'' Naruto said, looking straight at Madara.

When looking at the blonds' eyes, Madara could only see curiosity, nothing more. If it was faked, he could have easily deduced it. He was a master manipulator after all. ''Watch Obito, and keep close ties with Nagato. You are fit for this role; you are not emotional like Obito and have nothing to lose in this world. You have no one, no family, nothing to live for. But Tsuki no Me gives you a purpose,'' Madara watched Naruto's body language carefully, but it revealed nothing. ''Nagato can revive me using the Rinnegan. However, should there be problems, you will have to revive me yourself, take care of both Nagato and Obito. My eyes must be reserved for my return though. With all the body modifications, Nagato and Obito shouldn't be a problem to you.''

Naruto absorbed everything silently before speaking. ''Within the eternal genjutsu I can have both my parents. I can smile in the comfort of my parents. Perhaps I may even get a younger sister,'' he smiled slightly at the thought. He was really thinking of it. It would be really beautiful. With how famous his father was, he could be the prince of Konoha.

Madara allowed the blond to smile. That smile was by no means a fake. ''Yes.'' He then paused for a moment. ''Even when wielding my eyes, you should be able to access my Sharingan, and all its abilities unlike Obito and Nagato who can only access the Rinnegan.''

''I can use both the Rinnegan and Sharingan. This means that I can access your perfect Susano'o. Interesting. So I'll wield the legendary powers of Uchiha Madara,'' Naruto stated. ''So that is what the experiments were for or perhaps I can a Rinnegan of my own given the modifications.''

Before Madara could respond, a swirling vortex appeared within the room. He then spoke. ''Ah, Naruto, this is Obito. Obito, take off your mask so Naruto can see your face.''

Naruto took out his book, again. ''Interesting,'' Both Madara and Obito couldn't tell what he found interesting but neither asked.

**Flashback End**

**Hokage's office**

Hiruzen stared at Naruto with mild curiosity. Each time the blond came to see him, he felt like he was seeing a complete stranger, like each time he came, he was new person. Impossible? Yes it was, but he couldn't shake off the feeling. Naruto was many things, some of the things he failed to even define. With lack of definition, he couldn't even hope to begin to understand anything.

The feeling he got, what his experienced revealed when looking at Naruto, it was that the blond was a mountain of mystery. Despite being young, the blond could be so mysterious, such that even times he was left solving a puzzle that toyed with his old, but sharp mind.

Over the past days he had discovered little, but much in terms of weight. What he has discovered led him to believe that Naruto knew some of the things that he wasn't supposed to know. However, he still couldn't prove it. Just to be sure, he would continue to keep a close eye on the blond. It would do him no good if Naruto continued to be mysterious.

There was once a time that Naruto had managed to sneak in behind him. That day, he had not sensed anything, not a damn thing. The blond had walked in behind him, the Sandaime Hokage, God of Shinobi, the professor. He had nearly welcomed a heart attack that day, but he had dismissed it as a fluke. However, now he was starting to think that it may not have been a fluke.

''Judging by the way you are looking at me, I'd be inclined to think that you are trying to read my mind,'' Naruto stated, sounding a bit amused by the stare of the Sandaime. The old man had been staring at him for more than a minute, looking to be deep in thought.

The Sandaime chuckled. ''Sorry my boy, I was lost in thought,'' Hiruzen stated with a small smile. ''I may have been trying to get into your head.'' He admitted, never losing his smile.

Sometimes Naruto came here and acted like a child he was, sometimes they had some good conversations. Today it seemed like one of those days Naruto wasn't going to be laughing hard with him or demanding something. It was going to be those days, they had a good chat. It always felt like he was speaking to someone older.

Naruto hid the fact that he wasn't stupid to him. Indifferent to many things? Yes he was and that also not hidden from anyone. This troubled him greatly though. He had failed to get the blond interested in anything and now he had graduated. He would at least make the team selection interesting.

''You would've only found ramen noodles if you'd dived into my head,'' Naruto responded calmly, eliciting a chuckle from the Hokage.

''You may be right about that,'' Hiruzen smiled. ''Please take a seat,'' Hiruzen stated. Naruto had been standing in front of his desk since he walked into his office.

Naruto did as told. ''It would be cool if one could read the mind of another person just by looking at them, huh?'' the blond sounded a bit thoughtful. Certainly, the ability would really be useful to have.

Hiruzen couldn't deny that, but still, ''ability like that would be dangerous in the wrong hands.''

Naruto sighed. ''Do you always have to be extra-cautious in everything?'' It wasn't the first time he had heard the Sandaime say something like that. Words such as those took out the fun in everything.

Hiruzen only smiled, but didn't respond to the question. ''How do you feel now that you have graduated? If I remember, it was quite a hustle to get you accepted to the academy. Moreover, I had to force you into going.''

''Good and relieved; if I had to spend another year in that prison, I would've committed suicide.''

''The academy isn't that bad Naruto. If you'd gone there with the right attitude you would have enjoyed your time there and made some friends,'' the Sandaime was not pleased with the fact that Naruto had no friends. Yes, he regularly talks with Chouji and Shikamaru, but according to Jiraiya, and Kakashi, they weren't exactly friends.

Naruto shrugged in response.

The Third Hokage sighed. ''How about we talk on our way to the ramen stand? I haven't treated you to some ramen in some time and I fear that we may no longer get the chance as time moves forward.''

Naruto nodded with a smile. ''Okay, but you have to allow me to eat as many bowls as I want.''

''You always eat as many as you want even if I tell you not to,'' Hiruzen reminded the blond with a chuckle.

''I just can't help myself; ramen tastes a lot better when someone is treating you, especially when you're the one buying.'' Naruto said a bit happily.

''Well, soon you're going to be earning your own money as a shinobi, you'll have to treat me too as I can experience this taste you speak of,'' the Sandaime stated, ever so smiling warmly as he stood up from his seat.

''Deal''

"So, Naruto, what do you hope to achieve as a shinobi?" The Sandaime asked as the two left the entrance of the Hokage tower. They had left his office in some peaceful silence before he had decided to break the silence.

Naruto looked a bit thoughtful before responding, "I don't really know. However, I do hope that when I see the heart of the shinobi world, I'll find something."

Sarutobi nodded and responded. "Some make their choices when they are still at the academy. I think you've grown up to think of your own dream. What do you hope to see outside there?"

"I don't hope to see anything but I wish to know what it is really like to be out there. The teachers at the academy never said it was fun being a shinobi, but they never told us otherwise when we say it is. This has led me to believe there are many things outside the walls, good and bad," Naruto responded calmly, ignoring the blatant glares that were sent his way.

It didn't matter if he was with the Sandaime, these fools still glared at him. Although he ignored it and never gave it a thought, he could sense that it didn't please the old man beside him. There were even times when the old would even send a killer intent to scare off the glaring villagers.

"There are indeed many things outside the walls. People interpret it definitely, but it is not always as people expect it to be, especially for a shinobi."

Naruto looked at the Sandaime, "How do you interpret it, old man?"

The Third Hokage merely smiled, placed his right hand on Naruto's head, ruffling his hair a bit, he responded. "I'll tell you when you define what you wish to achieve as a shinobi, how about that?"

**The following day **

**Academy**

The road to ninja was finally starting to look good. They'd finally graduate from this god forsaken place. No offence to Iruka, but a time came when they really didn't enjoy sitting for the classes the man taught. However, there was little that could be done because of they were just kids, and had little say in anything. Naturally, it was the adults who did all the talking for them. Sometimes even for things that they really didn't like.

Parents did think they know what best after all.

Despite their barely contained excitement, they didn't fully understand the nature of the shinobi would. Who could fault them? They were just brats after all. Being a shinobi was not as ''cool'' as they really made it out to be, but the brats didn't know that. Iruka never bothered to teach them what was truly outside those walls.

The chunin himself had faced the cold slap and had been grinded by the sharp fangs of the world these kinds so dream of joining. He'd been embarrassed as a shinobi while he was outside the wall of Konoha. He had his fair experience to know that these children were going to realize soon enough that the shinobi world was not as wonderful as thought.

Sometimes you could face things that made your tomorrow look bleak, things that made you think twice about returning to the field. Iruka had done it once, and he wasn't going to do it again. Being a shinobi wasn't for him - he understood that quite well. Teaching some skills and knowledge to the little brats was what he could do best.

Iruka sighed, watching the students from a secret place so that they couldn't see him. Today he had decided to observe his class for a little while longer before he finally decided to take his time. It was not yet time for class to begin, but they had already filled of course.

Naturally, Naruto wasn't in the class. The very thought of the blond turned his thoughts black and painted a huge frown on his face. When it came to Naruto, Iruka didn't know what to expect. He just hoped that things turned out for the best.

Everyone else settled inside the class and the appearance of Naruto was what they waited for. It didn't take long for the blond to enter the class. Today he was wearing something different; he wore dark black shinobi pants and shoes to match his pants in color. His entire upper body was covered by a long sleeved black shirt that matched just fine the other pieces bellow his waist. His hands were covered with white bandages that went south in color. All the other pieces of his attire were black, the bandages stood out in white.

The only thing that remained the same was the mask of indifference.

Sasuke felt his stomach twist and turn when he saw the blond enter the class. His hands were both inside his pockets, and he looked like he would rather be somewhere he else than this place. That mask of indifference, and attitude, the way he walked, he could read nothing from it. Sometimes the movements of Naruto painted ''I don't care'' inside his mind.

His cold stare did nothing but to blow the blond a cool breeze and it plunged out his nerves, making him feel uneasy. A stare contest with the blond was out of the question. Despite being the brooding and cold hearted king, he couldn't stare at those eyes for too long without feeling like he was a being stared at a superior being.

These all made him hate the blond more. What really stirred his frustrations and fury was the fact that whether he hated the blond or not, Naruto would not care. The thought raged through his mind and colored murderous pictures of the blond. Whether someone called it sick or not, he didn't care. As long as it was able to quench his ever growing desire to murder the blond, he couldn't complain.

Sakura felt Sasuke's eyes staring at Naruto and she looked at him.

'Look at him, acting all cool and careless, cha!' her inner thoughts raged, glaring holes on his forehead.

It wasn't fair that he had to gain Sasuke's attention. It was enough that she had to complete with the pig on her right hand side, but competing with that loser, arrogant bastard that cares for nothing because he has nothing was not something she was not willing to allow. Sasuke belonged to her, and Her only.

What was so interesting about him anyway? Her eyes wondered from head to toe, and she still could not find anything that was special about him. Sure he had a great hair style and wore nice clothes and was kind of cool with his attitude, but it shouldn't be enough to attract Sasuke's attention.

It was a bit ironic that Sakura didn't realize that she'd complemented Naruto, and then say there was nothing good about his looks.

Sakura watched the blond like a predator watching its prey. How could he be so like that? If he mistimed his footsteps and fell down on the floor with his annoying face, she wouldn't mind adding to the insult by stepping over him. He was a low life orphan who had nothing after all. It wouldn't be wrong to use him in the same way she does with the welcome mat at her entrance door at home.

Naruto resisted with all his might the urge to roll his eyes feeling the stare of the flat pink head girl sitting between Sasuke and Ino on the front row. He could only imagine that kind of filthy thoughts her weak mind might be formulating. A girl such as Sakura was predictable. He could predict what she could be doing the whole day without missing a thing.

The only thing that made him look twice at the row the pink loving girl was sitting at was the blonde Yamanaka girl. At least Ino wasn't that bad.

''Hello Ino,'' Naruto greeted - the mask of indifference all but a memory. He sat on the desk just aside Ino, facing her, his back facing Iruka's stage. ''How do you do today?''

Ino narrowed her eyes trying to contemplate what Naruto was trying to achieve. Her mind just went black when searching for answers. Seeing that he wasn't going away, the Yamanaka responded, ''I'm well, Naruto, you?'' She spoke in a sweet tone and smile that was by no means forced.

It was the probably the first time he'd been asked his health by a fellow academy student. Shikamaru had no time for such little things. Smiling, Naruto responded. ''I'm well. You look lovely as always. You sure do take care of your body...''

Some watched as the scene unfolded with mild interest. It was a rare scene to see Naruto conversing with someone other than those in his 'circle'. Moreover, he was also smiling. Usually, he spoke with the mask of indifference planted across his face, his tone also more than willing to match his expression.

While Sasuke settled for watching at the corner of his right eye, Sakura gaped openly at what was unfolding beside her. She certainly couldn't begin to fathom it. The loser had just complemented her pig friend and he was chatting to her like they were some sort of...frie... She dare not say it. It was unspeakable.

''Well, I've to take care of my body if...'' Sasuke-kun is going to take notice of me, the blonde Yamanaka finished in thought. She wasn't going to say it aloud to the blond lest he make some shitty comment.

Naruto leaned a bit closer to her, and gave her a sly smile, eyes pulsating with playfulness, and spoke the words that she so often wished Sasuke would say to her. ''Perhaps I should come by at your house some time and allow you to take care of my body too.''

''Cha!'' Sakura could no longer it any longer. She turned to her left and looked her Sasuke-kun. ''Sasuke-kun, please tell me I'm dreaming.'' As those words escaped her lips, Sakura entertained the thought of allowing Sasuke to kiss her so she could wake up from this horrible nightmare.

Sasuke said nothing, suddenly feeling the loss of interest, his gaze darted outside the classroom through the window.

''Ino,'' Naruto left the affectionate -chan on purpose, ''Is she really okay upstairs? I mean that isn't normal. You should take her to your father so he can take a look inside her head. You never know, there might a worm feasting on her brain, affecting its functional capabilities...'' The blond said sounding concerned, much to Ino's amusement.

Ino laughed looking straight at Sakura. Naruto had said it knowing that Sakura could hear him and the look on her face was just priceless. She was sure that even Sasuke's lips twitched for a second. ''Good one Naruto,'' Ino said after her recovery from her laughter.

''What in the world of Kami-sama is happening?'' It was the thought that ran amongst those watching the scene in the front row.

''Sasuke-kun, are you going to allow him to say something like that about me?'' Sakura asked looking straight at her Uchiha. He was her dream, so she thought would be more than willing to retaliate in her place. However, his reaction, lack of rather, left her speechless.

Naruto shook his head slightly, his mask of indifference slipping back to its rightful place. He looked at the pink haired girl who was close to hitting him. ''Are you slow? Did you mother hit you by a hammer while you were still little.''

That was the last straw, while Ino could not help but be amused, Sakura nearly punched Naruto on his annoying face. The blond wasn't in the mood to be hit and so he had jumped away from the desk to avoid being hit by the girl. His eyes just stared at the seething girl impassively.

'''Che,'' Sakura hissed with a glare that bounced off Naruto. ''At least I have a mother,'' she finished the punch line and folded her hands across her flat chest, to complement matters, she huffed.

Ino winced at those words while Sasuke watched with interest. Some found it funny while others were just indifferent towards it. Who cared if he had no mother?

Naturally, Naruto's mask of indifference never slipped off his face, his words were a contradiction to his tone and expression. ''Ouch,'' he said. ''I'm wounded.'' He looked at Ino, and smiled at her once more. ''I'm going to sit back and allow Kiba to lick my wounds.''

When those words finally sunk in, Ino burst out in laughter as she understood what Naruto meant. The blond said he was wounded, Kiba is often put in the same boat as a dog, a wounded dog licks its wounds, but Naruto was going to sit back and allow Kiba, the dog, to lick his wounds for him.

Naruto went his merry way, leaving an amused Ino and a confused Sakura.

''What did he mean by that?'' Sakura questioned her rival. She would be downright pissed off if Naruto was making fun of her. She would beat the crap of the loser if it was the case.

Ino looked at her friend and rival, she was tempted to ask the same question Naruto asked; 'are you slow?' However, Sakura wasn't slow, she knew that. But sometimes, well, her mind just seemed to fail her. ''It was nothing,'' Ino finally responded.

''You'd better not be laughing at me, Ino-pig.'' Sakura's confused look turned into a smirk. ''Have you forgotten that I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun today? I might even be put in the same team as him...''

Naturally, Ino retorted and threw fit verbal insults.

Hinata smiled watching Naruto slowly make his way to his seat. The blond was truly strong. She thought that he would have flipped when Sakura made the mother comment. However there was nothing in him to suggest otherwise. Only a strong person would brush a comment such as the one the pink head girl made without as much as twitching.

It positions had been swapped; she would've run home crying. She wasn't strong enough to take such words. She too had lost her mother at a young age, but she still had her father. However, an insensitive comment like the one Sakura made would have tore through her defenses like a nuclear bomb.

Inside his office, the Sandaime felt a pang of guilt coursing through his heart. Although Naruto showed no outward reaction to Sakura's words, he knew for certain that the blond felt something inside his heart. The guilt inside him made his paper work look like a mountain to climb. If only he could tell Naruto of his parents, if only that stupid girl knew who his parents were, she wouldn't have said such words.

Sometimes Hiruzen wondered how Naruto dealt with it all. If the glaring hatred from the ungrateful villagers was not enough, he had to face such blasphemy in the hands of his fellow academy students. He really couldn't begin to fathom what was inside of Naruto's heart.

He hoped that this kind of behavior did not turn Naruto's heart into a deep well of darkness. The future was also bleak; nothing much with the villagers was changing much. To make matters worse, Naruto wasn't even bothering to get them to think better of him. If anything, he didn't appear to care and that scared him.

He could only hope that Jiraiya would make his move before things became impossible to repair. The dam was already leaking large amounts of water on both sides, and if his loyal student didn't mend things quickly, everything would fall apart and a lot of people would be affected by it all.

Naruto took his seat quietly before placing his left hand on the desk; palm on his left cheek, his book was ready to be released.

''You really do know how to put on a show,'' Shikamaru said, turning around to face the blond. He did not expect the iconic mask Naruto always carried to go away and was not disappointed when it didn't leave his face.

''This is my last day coming here, I thought I should do something a bit differently and I just couldn't help myself,'' Naruto responded, tilting his head a little to allow its weight to fall on his hand.

''I didn't know that you were familiar with Ino. Your recent attitude towards her and every other girl in this class was as the same mask of indifference you always carry,'' He was definitely not asking a question. He'd merely stated a simple fact that he knew Naruto wasn't going to deny.

''Eh, things change,'' Naruto responded with a slight nonchalant shrug of his right shoulder, '' and she is a little interesting, thing, wouldn't you agree? While that flat girl is smart, her mind often takes naps in the wrong time. However, Ino may not be book smart, but her curious personality and perceptiveness makes her an interesting person.''

Naruto's eyes were still fixed on Shikamaru and the Nara digested everything and washed it over with a nod. ''While I have no doubt you are aware of your surroundings more than you let on, I didn't think you would've taken an interest in her because of her ''flaw.'' Shikamaru chose to use the emphasized word because that is how Naruto saw the fan girl attitude.

''I can overlook it if she can act normal for some until Sasuke is brought up,'' Naruto responded, still not backing out of the staring contest with Shikamaru.

''When did you become friends with her anyway? You had yet to speak with her since you joined our class, I don't want to believe that you've known her all this time and have just been keeping your relationship a secret,'' while Shikamaru had no doubt Naruto was able to keep secrets, he was sure Ino was not the one who could keep a friendship a Naruto a secret.

Seeing that Shikamaru looked away from him, declaring him winner of their little contest, Naruto took out his book and held it on his right hand while his head was still resting on his left hand. ''I recently took interest in her.'' He gave a simple response while his eyes were fixed on his book.

Shikamaru nodded in acceptance and rested his head on the desk before speaking, ''Who do you think you are going to be placed on a team with?''

''I already have a wild guess as to whom one of my teammates will be. You have the same guess,'' Naruto responded in a tone that clearly drew the whole picture of how he felt about the person who was to be his teammate. Shikamaru didn't need to guess how Naruto felt about it.

Kiba chose to walk in as the two were in a pause. He sat beside between Chouji and Shikamaru, his back facing the front of the class, face turned to Naruto who was sitting at the back row. ''Yoh!''

Naruto never bothered to spare the Inuzuka a glance; he flipped a page before responding. ''Hello, Kiba,'' it was a simple response that escaped his lips.

Kiba almost frowned at that ''I don't care attitude'', but he was used to it. However it still didn't stop him from taking a swipe at the blond. ''Man, I don't want to be in a team with you. I would rather spend another year here, in the academy, than being tied on a team with a loser like you. You could probably get me killed while taking a nap.''

Naruto could identify some disdain, and a bit of frustrations in the voice of Kiba. The Inuzuka has never been able to bottle up his emotions, and this made it easy for him to read the boy. Never showing Kiba his left eye, as it was still fixed on his black book, Naruto responded in the same ''I don't care'' tone he always used. ''The feeling is mutual, Kiba.''

There was no snort, no anger or anything. The words just seemed to flow out of his mouth as though it was the most natural thing to say. The lack of anything tangible to read left Kiba's mind raging, but he did nothing rash. ''I pray to Kami for the poor souls who are going to be held back by a loser like you.'' The disdain when he mentioned ''loser'' never left his voice.

Shikamaru sighed, inwardly. 'Well, at least Naruto doesn't appear to be in the mood to make fun of Kiba,' he thought idly. However, if the dog loving boy continued to throw nonsense like that to Naruto, he was going to get it soon. Well, at least this familiar picture wasn't going to be played in his mind on a daily occurrence after today.

''I also pray for the souls who will be teamed with you, Kiba,'' Naruto still refrained from name calling the boy. He was no longer going to see the smut face of the Inuzuka, he was no longer going to keep the normal ritual in play.

Now this kind of response was getting on Kiba's head. It was enough that the blond had deemed his presence not worth looking up at, but this was just pushing it. ''What is that book you are always reading? I've never been able to take a good look at it...'' Kiba said, changing the subject.

This is picked up Shikamaru's curiosity. The Nara heir had never seen what was inside the black book, not even once. The only time he was able to take a peak, he found the pages to be empty. However, he knew better. He was certain that he just couldn't see what was written in the book. Still, he never bothered to ask because he knew Naruto was never going to tell him.

Naruto's left eye darted around the class. He could no longer feel the presence of Iruka in the class. He returned to his book before he responded. ''Mind you own breath, Kiba. My book is for my eyes only, and I mean that, seriously.''

Kiba scoffed and tried to swat the book away from Naruto's hand, but he was never able to touch it. The book disappeared from his hand, and the blond gripped him by the wrist, tightly and twisted it enough for him to wince in pain. What kept him from throwing his free hand was the eye that stared keep into his soul. Staring at Naruto's eye felt like staring deep into a void of emptiness.

''Don't do that again, unless you wish Akamaru to carry you to the cold room that reeks of medicine,'' Naruto warned sharply, in a barely audible tone before letting go of Kiba's hand.

The boy massaged his wrist and glared at Naruto. ''Who knew you could get so emotional over a stupid book.'' Kiba spoke in a low growl, not the least appreciating the wince caused by Naruto.

Naruto didn't respond, instead, his right hand was placed on the desk, and his face turned towards the window in his left side. The message was loud to Kiba, ''You are dismissed''.

This turn of events didn't stray from what Shikamaru had predicted when Kiba tried to take away Naruto's book. If Naruto has held that book all this time and has never allowed anyone to touch, what made Kiba think he would be allowed to touch it? He also had little to doubt that if Kiba tried that again, he would end up in a hospital.

Embarrassed and lacking sharp teeth to bite, Kiba walked away towards his seat, eliciting a shake of head from Chouji who had been watching everything from the sidelines. ''One of these days, those two are going to have it all out,'' he said eyeing Shikamaru.

The Nara could only nod. ''At least we won't be there to watch,'' he certainly found no interest in watching Naruto and Kiba do battle, especially when he knew the outcome of the little battle should it occur.

Chouji shook his head slightly. ''Don't you think we will hang out every now and then once we start doing missions?''

''There is a possibility, but I think by that time, Naruto would've grown tired of making fun of Kiba.'' It was likely that the blond would keep his distance or even ignore Kiba to abstain from pointless arguments.

Naruto knew that both Shikamaru and Chouji were aware that he could hear them clearly aside from the laughter's and murmurs going on about the class. Both just knew that he wasn't going to comment on anything they said, well because they hadn't asked him anything. If anything, they were just stating their thoughts aloud. Who was he to stop that train?

In the mist of all the hilly bellies, Iruka finally decided to walk into the class after he had taken everything he needed from the office. The chunin walked carefully towards his desk and sat on the left edge, facing his students.

The chunin watched his students chatter about this and that, never minding his presence. Even these little moments where he had to release a loud shrill to get them to zip their mouths were moments he was certainly going to miss. He would miss these kids and they were probably the best class he has ever taught.

Thinking of the best brought about a ghost frown on his features. Naruto and Shikamaru. His ghostly frown deepened when his eyes found the two; Naruto was staring outside, like always, and Shikamaru looked like he was about to sleep. While he didn't know how Naruto would do if he stopped messing around, he knew that the Nara was a genius. In his tests, he did enough to pass while Naruto only answered questions he thought to be tricky.

Iruka sighed, and gathered his thoughts. He smiled at his students. ''Okay, class, that is enough,'' he said smoothly thinking they would listen since they seemed eager to flee from his class. However, he was proved wrong. They didn't listen. ''SHUT UP!''

'Ah, that touched the sport,' Iruka thought with a gleeful smile spreading across his features. It always brought him a smile when they twitched and winced under the stern glare of his big headed jutsu, so they called it.

''Now that I have your attention,'' the chunin started, a bit happily as though he was who recently graduated. ''Today we are going to assign you to different teams, as I told you the last time we had class.''

Again, the murmurs of excitement erupted. Iruka allowed them to have their moment, only for 3 seconds. ''QUITTE!'' He got the result he was gunning for. He smiled again at his students; well they were no longer his students since they have graduated from the academy. ''Before I tell you which team you've been assigned to, I'd like to say that I'm very proud of you as your former sensei. I'm glad that you all managed to pass the graduation exam. Now, what waits for you is the shinobi world. I still hope that you'll make me and your soon to be senseis' proud.''

A few nods of acceptances and appreciation from the class, and Iruka found more reason to smile. He didn't allow Naruto's blank expression to thief his happiness. No, he had seen it too often to be bothered by it. Though he had thought the blond was going to at least smile a little given that he was no longer going to be contained in this prison, Iruka would still keep his smile.

Iruka coughed a bit to get his class' full attention. ''Now, then Team 1...''

Naruto found no surprises when Iruka started naming the teams. He just listened quietly as Iruka continued his roll, waiting for his name to be called. He was already told who his other teammate will be, and he wasn't disappointed the least by the selection. It was okay from him to be teamed with someone who cared for nothing but himself and his revenge.

''Team 7; Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke...'' Iruka never got to finish reading out the last name because a loud screeching voice interrupted him.

''Cha! In your face, Ino-pig! Sasuke-kun is mine!'' She was now on her feet giving the blonde girl a rather nasty victory sign and grin. It was so much that Ino could not even muster a response.

Iruka cleared his throat. ''Thank you Sakura for that lovely display,'' it was by no means lovely, everyone knew that. ''Now where was I? Oh...as I was saying, the final member of team 7 is Uzumaki Naruto and your Jonin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi.''

The unexpected happened...

''Bloody hell!'' It was Naruto who suddenly exclaimed, not looking the least pleased with the selection. All eyes fell on him as he began his rant. ''Bloody hell!'' he repeated. ''I have to be stuck with a homo, brooding king, and to add to the insult I get that thing,'' he looked at Sakura in clear disdain. ''This isn't fair! I don't even think she is even a girl!'' Naruto stopped, appeared to be soothing himself. ''Now that I think of it, she has no breasts, she is obsessed with a homo...'' the blond mused loudly enough for the silent class to hear him.

A light appeared above his head.

''Ah, I got it! Sakura is man pretending to be a girl. This would explain her sick obsession with the homo, and her breasts, lack of rather. I'm positive if we get Hinata to ''inspect'' her with her Byakugan, she will find a manly chest. I feel like I am going to be a third wheel. Sasuke-chan is surely going to come out of the closet now, and I will be standing between two love birds. Oh, Kami-sama, why must I stand between the love of two soul mates,'' Naruto finished, a bit dramatically by raising both his hands and looking above the ceiling before bowing a little.

There was some pregnant silence for a few moments before most of the class burst out laughing, hard in Sakura's expense. Sakura underdeveloped chest has been always a recurring form of amusement, but this was just taking it to another level.

''I'm not a man!'' Sakura tried to defend her honor. ''Sasuke-kun isn't gay. He likes girls!''

''...without breasts...'' Kiba added much to the amusement of the class.

''Can you prove that you're not a man? Can Sasuke prove that he is not gay by kissing Ino?'' Naruto asked in a rather smooth tone.

Iruka felt like glaring at Naruto for his behavior. There was no way Sakura was going to prove anything without making her look insane and Sasuke wasn't going to kiss Ino. Naruto said it on purpose knowing that Sakura wouldn't do anything that would make her look mental.

''Naruto...'' Iruka started in a calm but chilling tone. ''Apologize, now, or I'll make you.''

Naruto gave Iruka an incredulous look, and spoke. ''Say what?''

Shikamaru merely shook his head at the response. However, he still found it curious that Iruka was tough, especially to Naruto. He never allowed Naruto to do anything bad or anything that could be interpreted as bad. He was always trying by all means to push Naruto into the ''right'' way. This was a special treatment that only the blond received. Perhaps it was simply because their teacher saw that Naruto had no one to look up to and decided to be a role model for him.

It was likely so, but Naruto didn't seem to be someone who appreciated such a thing. He was always dismissive towards most things. He has seen Iruka, offer Naruto help in some matters. Though, Naruto didn't accept the help, he always gave Iruka an honest grateful smile.

''I won't repeat it again, Naruto,'' the tone never lost its sharpness and the glare never stopped digging holes on Naruto's forehead.

Naruto sighed; he wasn't expecting Iruka to have him apologize. ''I apologize for my behavior Sakura. It is just that sometimes you act like a man, and I concluded that you may be one. However, that does not excuse me for my insensitive words and for that I am truly sorry,'' the words just left his lips like a soft soothing melody. It would have been a perfect apology if it wasn't for his next words. ''As you stated, I have no mother, and never had one. I've never had anyone teach me proper manners. I guess I should learn from someone like you who is a prime example of a child who is parented well. I mean, you are smart, and slow at the same time; you have an unhealthy obsession with Sasuke, and I'm positive your mother even helped you build the shrine dedicated to Sasuke in your room.''

Talk about an insulting apology.

Iruka shook his head as Sakura was seething - that is after she had been red faced when Naruto mentioned something about a shrine. He almost felt pity for the blond. He knew that Naruto had just insulted Sakura for her behavior. There was nothing to learn from the pink haired head.

''Okay, that is enough!'' Iruka quitted the murmurs that had begun. ''Team 8, Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba. Your Jonin sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai. Team 10; Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino. Your Jonin sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma...''

''Looks like you got trouble...'' Naruto stated with a small smirk on his face.

''Don't say,'' Shikamaru groaned. ''That girl is surely trouble and she never shuts up - her mouth is always open. I'm really going to miss some peace time with her around.''

''She is not so bad,'' Naruto tried to ease off Shikamaru's worries. His words were a contradiction to his previous statement. ''You just have to know how to deal with her. However, I don't think either you or Chouji are up to the task.''

''Well, I can avoid her,'' Shikamaru responded in thought. However, as he realized, he could never achieve that. ''At least I don't have it as bad as you. I can get well with Chouji, he and I are friends. You on the hand are stuck with Sakura who hates your guts and it might be said that Sasuke's feelings towards are mutual with Sakura's.''

''At least they'll something in common.''

Shikamaru sweat dropped. That was the best response Naruto could give after leaning that he was stuck with two teammates who hate him... What was certain that was that they weren't going to make things easy for the blond. ''You do know that you are going to have a hard time right? Ino is better than Sakura. Though she is always talking, she isn't as loud as your teammate.''

Naruto offered a nonchalant shrug in response. He took out his black book again, and flipped a few pages before settling on a particular page. He then responded in words. ''I can deal with it.'' An annoying teammate wasn't as bad as the cold glares of the good for nothing villagers.

''Only you can deal with something like that...'' Shikamaru turned to see Iruka who seemed to have been talking while they were busy at the back with their small ''discussion.''

''...this will be all from me. Your Jonin senseis will come to fetch you soon. Don't disappoint me,'' Iruka smiled at the class. He then turned to stare at Naruto and gave him a look that clearly read, ''Especially you Naruto''.

With his job done, Iruka left the class to focus on his other duties. First, he had to see the Sandaime Hokage to discuss a few things with the man. He had no complains with the team selections. However, he was worried about Naruto's team. The blond, Sasuke, and Sakura just didn't mix together. He could only hope that the Sandaime knows what he is doing. He had much trust in the old man and so he wasn't going to have any complains.

Kiba moved closer to Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji. ''Looks like some of us are separated. But I have no complains. I wouldn't want to be stuck with you two lazy bums,'' he said looking between Shikamaru and Chouji, then Naruto. ''It would have been worse if I was teamed up with you. I am glad that I got teamed up with Hinata-chan and Shino isn't that bad.''

''The feeling is mutual, Kiba,'' Naruto responded ever so smoothly. ''I do envy you for the Jonin you've been assigned.''

''You know her?'' Chouji asked with a quirked brow. It wouldn't be a surprise if Naruto knew much about each of their senseis. The blond was well informed about the happenings of Konoha.

''Not personally per say, but I have seen her around. I've to say, she's quite the beauty. If she was my age, I would've been madly in love with her,'' Naruto answered, never looking at the other three teens. His eyes were firmly fixed on his book.

It was Shikamaru's turn to raise a curious eye brow. ''I've never heard you make such comments about an older woman and I've always thought you had no interest in love given that you never make any advances to the girls in this class.''

''They are immature children who understand nothing about love. I have no interest in such kids. I only go woman or ladies who have brains and developed assets,'' Naruto responded, raising his left eye to look at Shikamaru for a moment before looking back at his book.

''Though I never thought I'd say this, but we may have something in common,'' Kiba stated with a grin and a sly tone.

''Somehow after hearing those words come out of your mouth, I feel the need to change my preferences...''

Kiba glared before he sighed. There was no point in getting riled up because of this. ''Can't you go a second without being an ass?''

Naruto looked up at Kiba, and then tilted his head. ''Do you understand what is meant by an ''ass?'''

Yuhi Kurenai then entered the class. She looked around the class for a moment before nodding inwardly. Before she could call for her team, the blond brat at the back row winked at her in a subtle way. Nobody saw it as his left eye only turned to her for second while his face was still facing his book. Kurenai didn't know whether to feel insulted or be angry.

In the end, she just shrugged. ''Team 8, follow me,'' she said before turning her heels to leave the class. Three of her students didn't need to be called twice, they quickly followed their sensei.

''I hope I never see you again, Naruto!'' Kiba said while he turned to follow the rest of his teammates.

''The feeling might be mutual, Kiba,'' Naruto responded quietly, But the Inuzuka heard him clearly. He just didn't say anything in response.

''Do you have any gum on you,'' Naruto asked, not particularly to anyone, but Chouji responded.

''No.''

Naruto nodded and became silent.

A minute later, Asuma walked into the class, looking a bit bored. He looked at the remaining lively students before calling out. ''Team 9, follow me.''

Shikamaru yawned as he stood up. ''Well, Naruto, it was fun knowing you...''

''Likewise,'' Naruto responded keeping his left eye trained on his book rather than the Nara talking to him. It wasn't like they weren't going to see each other. They would, but after some time as they would all be busy with the teams.

''Take it easy on your teammates, Naruto,'' Chouji said with a small smile before following Shikamaru from behind.

After that, the other Jonins came and went away with their new students. Naruto almost frowned when he felt a familiar presence. ''Yoh, Devil!''

Naruto looked up at Anko with an impassive gaze, but said nothing. He looked back at his book, ignoring the Special Jonin.

''Yoh evil, didn't ya hear me?'' Anko called again, voice raised, hands on her waist, staring expectantly at Naruto.

''What?'' The tone was empty and a leaking a feeling of impatience.

''Come on, don't be like that,'' Anko responded with a grin on her face. She sighed when Naruto ignored her again in favor of his book. Well, at least she tried. ''Team 3, follow me!''

After a few more minutes, the class was almost empty except for team 7. Their Jonin sensei had yet to come fetch them. Sakura was not complaining much, with everyone else gone, except for Naruto; she could enjoy some peace and quietness close to her Sasuke-kun.

Any attempt for a conversation with the Uchiha resulted in silence from the Uchiha. He was not listening to anything she was saying. Still, it didn't stop Sakura from telling him about everything she likes and everything she could think. The reality that Sasuke was on another dimension, far beyond her reach didn't register within her head.

After the girl got tired of talking, she looked at Naruto; he was minding his own business. Though he wasn't doing anything to infuriate her, his mere presence was bothering her. Moreover, it has been two hours already and her damn sensei had yet to appear.

''Naruto, don't just sit there. Go look for our sensei!'' It was by no means a request; she was ordering him to look for their good for nothing sensei.

Naruto did not even bother to look at the girl. He merely continued reading his book like he'd not heard her issue her command. While he knew that Kakashi had an iconic record of being late, this was not something that he was going to bear with. If this became a daily occurrence once they were introduced, he would make the Jonin respect time.

Without her crowd to cheer for her, Sakura could only vent in anger inwardly at Naruto's actions, lack of rather. She could not believe that he would have the guts to ignore her like that. Luckily for Naruto, Kakashi walked into the class before the pink haired girl could murder him with her glare.

''Yoh!'' Kakashi greeted with an eye smile. Both Sasuke and Sakura glared at him for making them wait while Naruto didn't react to his presence. ''Meet me at the roof top.'' He said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Three minutes later

Kakashi looked at the three academy graduates in front of him; Sakura was seated in middle while Naruto sat down on her right and Sasuke on her left side. A single glance at this team told him that he was in hell for a time if they pass the test tomorrow. It was surely not going to be easy to manage all these teens.

''Hatake,'' Naruto started, a bit coldly, still looking at his book instead of the famed Copy Ninja . The coldness of the tone surprised the Jonin. ''I would appreciate it if you didn't make me wait next time. If you continue behaving like this, I have no problems in doing the same. The question now would be, between you and I, who we'll be the first to become frustrated.''

''Okay,'' it was the only response Kakashi could muster at that moment. ''Okay,'' he said again. ''We will begin with the introductions. You will tell me you names, likes, dislikes, and dreams,'' the Jonin then took out his own book. ''I will begin first; I'm Hatake Kakashi, I have likes and dislikes...I don't feel like telling you my dreams.'' He then pointed at Sasuke to begin.

''My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things that I hate and there aren't a lot of things that I like. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention of leaving as just a dream; the revival of my clan and to...kill a certain man,'' Sasuke spoke in a dark tone.

'Ah, I expected as much,' Kakashi thought looking at Sasuke. No doubt that the man the boy wanted to kill was his brother. This was all just troublesome; now, he had to deal with an avenger.

Naruto just continued reading his book as though he was not bothered by what Sasuke had just said.

Kakashi pointed at Sakura. ''My name is Haruno Sakura...and I like...''

Naruto spoke for her while she was in her dreamy world. ''You like Sasuke, and your hobby is doing Sasuke. Your dream is Sasuke and you hate anyone that does not like Sasuke. Now, can we move on?''

''That isn't what I was going to say!'' Sakura glared at Naruto. Not to mention, it was rude for him to interrupt her like that. She had a mouth and could speak for herself.

''If I am wrong, you are free to say what you wanted to say,'' the words came out smoothly from his mouth, nothing was forced.

''Well, my likes are...''

Kakashi sweat dropped. She stopped because she realized she was going on the path Naruto had paved for her. He shook his head, another problem. ''You are next,'' he said to Naruto in a mask of boredom.

''My name is Naruto. My likes, dislikes and hobbies are none of your business, and I don't feel like telling you my dream,'' Naruto responded smoothly, keeping his yes on his book.

Kakashi looked at the blond for a few seconds before sighing, another problem. However, Naruto gave away nothing that is personal - a good attribute of a shinobi, even though he was hiding this information to his teammates.

''Alright, you three have different, very different personalities and I think I will work with you well enough,'' Kakashi stated, after the introductions. ''Tomorrow we are going to do survival training. This training is going to trim down the numbers because out of the 27 graduates, only 9 are going to become genin. The other 18 will be sent back to the academy.''

''I thought graduating from the academy means that we have become genins?'' Sakura was defiantly not settled by this revelation.

''The exam you took was just to pick those who are qualified to become Genin,'' Kakashi responded calmly. Although Sasuke kept his mouth shut, he could see that the news did not settle well with him and Naruto was just another story.

''So, there is a chance that we will be sent back to the academy...'' the realization dawned hard on Sakura. Her chance to be with Sasuke was possibly going to be thieved by this injustice.

''Yes,'' Kakashi nodded. ''Tomorrow at the training grounds, I will test determine whether you fail or pass. Bring your ninja equipment and meet at 5 A.M!'' The Jonin watched the graduates carefully before continuing. ''Well, meeting over. Oh, don't eat breakfast. You are going to throw up if you do.'' With that, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto followed suite without saying a word

**End of chapter**

**This was the longest chapter in this story so far. I managed to reach at about 10k. The past chapters have been averaging at 7k, so this one was quite a step up. **

**I think this is one of the better chapters I've written so far in this story. Although it is still team 7, things will be different. Some things will follow the cannon plot some things won't. **

**Members of Team 7 will change from time to time. However, Naruto will always be there regardless of what happens. Yes, Sasuke hates Naruto as shown in this chapter, and Sasuke dislikes him as well. Shikamaru was quick to point out this. I'll work it out well. As I've said, this team will be changed in the near future. **

**Naruto/Ayame is a possibility. I'll try to play around the idea. However, if it does happen, it won't be in the next chapter or something like that. I'll have to develop things gradually and I'll do more chapters that show much of the bond between Naruto and Ayame. **

**I've also noticed that I always keep things strictly Naruto and don't show much of other people's perceptive. I do think that this chapter was written in a way that just everyone's thoughts. This is the reason I say this was the best chapter I've written so far in this story. **

**Yes, Naruto has worked with Danzo and knows that the war hawk will be coming after him soon enough when he wants something. However, Naruto very much deceitful than what Danzo thinks. **

**In terms of pure speed, I won't say. However, he was able to outrun both Jiraiya and Kakashi using teleportation. **

**Naruto dislikes Konoha's people and he has no allies in Kakashi, Jiraiya and the Sandaime, but he still has someone he trusts in Konoha. The name of that person will be revealed. **

**Yes, the current setting is in Konoha. I showed Naruto's most trusted allies in one of the previous chapters. This means that as the story progresses, the setting will change and so will most things. Enemies and allies will be revealed.**

**If Naruto wanted to leave Konoha, he would've done it already. For now, he is merely bidding his time…**


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

**The following day**

Sasuke and Sakura arrived at training ground 7 before it was even 5, but there was no sign of Naruto or Kakashi. The two sat alone as they waited for Kakashi to appear.

Sakura didn't really care if Naruto came or not. As long as she was spending some time alone with Sasuke, she was okay with everything. However, she was certainly not pleased with the fact that her sensei had made her wait this long.

This was becoming a tendency that she wasn't willing to condone. Well, on the bright side of things, she got to be with Sasuke. Even though he wasn't say anything to her, the close proximity was welcomed at any time of the day.

After 3 long hours of waiting, their jonin sensei finally appeared.

''Yo!'' he greeted, giving two of his students an eye smile.

''You are late!'' Sakura screetched, while Sasuke glared at the man who called himself a jonin. He even doubted if the man was truly a jonin. With everything that he's seen of the man, he could speculate that the man was a psuedo-jonin. He didn't look like a Jonin at all and his attitude of being late was starting to annoy him.

''Where is Naruto?'' Kakashi tried searching for the blond but he couldn't find him anywhere around the training ground. He couldn't have stayed home, could he? No, that would be ridiculous; he wouldn't risk failing this test or he would be sent back to the academy.

''He's yet to come,'' Sakura responded. ''Let us just start without him. It isn't like his presence is going to make any difference,'' the girl wasconfident that she was better than the blond.

''We can't,'' Kakashi responded coolly. ''If he doesn't show up within the next hour, I'm going to fail all of you. You can only take this test as team 7 - this isn't a team until Naruto is here.''

Sasuke gritted his death. The hell? He was going to be failed because the blond was running late. He would murder the blond in cold blood if he got pushed back to the academy because of him. He would never allow anyone who stood in his way of becoming strong to live. It did not matter who it was. In this case, if he got sent back to the academy, he would search over the village, looking for Naruto, when he does find him, he would ensure that the blond was dead in the most horrible way possible.

''Why don't you just look for him?'' Sasuke asked calmly. If he knew where the blond lived, he would go by himself to drag the blond here. But he did not know where his former classmate lived. He was certain that even Sakura didn't know.

''Let is just wait for him,'' Kakashi said, looking at the sky. What could Naruto be doing that made him late like this?

After 30 minutes of waiting, Naruto finally appeared. He was just walking calmly, without care in the world. When he finally arrived at the group, he received a cold glare from Sasuke, but he ignored it.

''Naruto! Where were you? You could have gotten Sasuke-kun sent back to the academy if you had been late by an extra 30 minutes!'' Sakura yelled, looking as though she was ready to beat him to death if he didn't give her a satisfying answer.

Kakashi knew that Naruto wasn't going to respond to Sakura, and so he spoke. ''Where were you Naruto? You were supposed to be here at 5 A.M with the others'' The Jonin questioned in a slight stern tone.

''You also were not here at 5,'' Sasuke reminded the jonin. He too had made them wait for three hours. He certainly shouldn't be the one to speak.

''I never said I was going to here at 5. I said ''meet at 5 A.M'' Kakashi responded with a shrug of his shoulder. Of course his response earned him a glare from Sasuke. ''What about you, Naruto? You could have gotten your teammates sent back to the academy.''

''I never agreed that I would come here at 5. You said ''meet at 5'', and I never said I would be here. You just assumed that I would be here because you said so. Mind you, you never said there would be punishment should I not be here at 5. You were not specific about anything, and I usually do as I please when someone isn't specific with his/her instructions,'' Naruto explained lightly. ''Also, I just didn't feel like waking up at 5, especially when I knew that you would be late.''

How was he supposed to know that an academy graduate would say something like that? It was like he was just using his words against him. ''Just get in line with the others so we can begin with this training,'' Kakashi said, in a dismissive tone.

Naruto walked calmly towards his teammates. Kakashi noticed that the blond had changed his attire, again. He was now wearing dark blue shinobi pants, and a dark red long sleeved T-shirt, blue shinobi sandals, and the forehead protector was tied around his forehead. It wasn't fully visibly as it was hidden under his hair.

''Today's' test, you have to get these two bells from me.'' The jonin said holding out both bells. He then took out a timer. ''You have to get the bells before 11:30. If you fail, all of you will return to the academy. The one who doesn't get a bell will also be sent to the academy."

"What? But there are only two bells and three of us!" Sakura couldn't believe that one them was going to be sent to the academy. However, she calmed down when she realized who she would rather have return to the academy. If Sasuke or her got the bells, then Naruto would return to the academy.

This would mean her and Sasuke, alone, without that annoying blond. It wasn't so bad. She just had to get a bell before Naruto did.

"I know…" Kakashi said, making the effort to smile a little.

'You are enjoying this way too much Kakashi," Naruto thought. He would make sure that the Jonin wasn't smiling at the end of the day.

"When you come at me, come with the intent to kill.'' Kakashi said. ''Begin!''

The academy graduates disappeared, well, except for Naruto. He stayed behind and looked at Kakashi with that mask of indifference. ''Would you give me the bells if I asked?''

Kakashi sweat dropped. In everyone he has given this test, no one has ever said that to him. ''No,'' he responded.

Naruto sighed. ''I guess it can't be helped.'' With that said, he too disappeared from view.

Kakashi also disappeared into the trees and searched for the academy graduates; they were all hidden and were looking around for him. He wasn't exactly hidden. However, for there two, it was a good sign that they had concealed their presence. When he sensed Naruto, he realized that the blond wasn't paying attention to him, but rather, he was relaxing on a tree branch reading his book.

Kakashi sighed; this was going to be troublesome.

After five minutes or so, Naruto got tired of waiting. He wanted to see how Sasuke would do against Kakashi. But the Uchiha was not attacking the jonin, it looked like he wanted him to take the first turn. He didn't mind though. He was forced into this situation, so he had no choice but to play. However, he wasn't about to go wild.

Neh, that was for some other day, when the situation called for it. Today, he would just mess around with everyone and do some fireworks.

He closed his book and searched for Kakashi. He found the man quickly, sitting on a tree branch, reading his book. ''Let us see you dance, Hatake,'' Naruto said to himself as he summoned Shurikens from a storage seal on his left wrist.

He moved swiftly between the trees and got into a good position. He threw a few shurikens at the copy ninja with deadly precision. The jonin was not surprised to sense the in coming projectiles coming towards him. He simply disappeared from his position in a fast movement to dodge the shurikens. But when he landed on the ground, he found more shurikens coming towards him, fast and close.

''The first wave was just bait,'' he realized. He had been baited to dodge the first wave so the real attack could come next. However, for this to work Naruto had to be able to predict his movements and he didn't think that it was possible.

He used his great speed to dodge the projectiles again and appeared into the clearing, away from the trees.

Naruto came in running towards him, in genin speeds. He threw a kunai into the sky before going throw hand seals. The kunai multiplied. They became about hundreds of them. He looked at Naruto to see him giving him that blank smile. ''Dance for me, sensei,'' he said before disappearing into the trees.

Then it rained Kunais. Kakashi waited until the right moment before he used Kawarimi no jutsu to replace himself with a log. But as soon as he landed onto a tree branch, he found another wave of kunais rushing towards him. He was forced to take out a kunai of his own and deflect the kunais. When he started to deflect, Naruto landed a distance away from him but hidden from his view.

The blond held a single hand seal. ''Boom,'' he muttered smiling.

Boom!

''Shit!'' Kakashi cursed when the explosion occurred. This was just ridiculous. More than 7 Kunais were exploding, and they did not even have explosive tags of them. How was this even possible? You could see explosive tags, but this Kunais had no such.

''He got away, well, that is to be expected from Sharingan no Kakashi,'' Naruto muttered looking at the direction Kakashi had replaced himself to. He didn't waste a second to get to the jonin. He found the man, no longer, holding his book. He wasn't in the trees, but down at the ground looking at him. ''There are two of them; perhaps I should play with the clone.'' The man had quickly made a clone to avoid being caught.

''Oi, that was dangerous. You could have hurt someone with that,'' Kakashi looked at the blond with a curious eye. He had not shown any Taijutsu skills, and he was only showing skills with shurikens and Kunais. He was wondering how the blond would do in taijutsu. According to reports from the academy, his taijutsu was just average. But then again, it could have been for the lack of trying.

''But not you. Jonins are really strong, but I thought that would do some damage,'' Naruto stated calmly. ''However, you shouldn't complain. You said to come after you with the intent to kill; my intention when coming at you is to kill you. Who knows, I may actually succeed.'' He stated so simple like it was the easiest thing to say.

''I have to admit, you nearly got me there, but-'' he was cut off when Naruto spoke.

Kakashi was a bit irked by it but didn't comment on it. ''You should be careful on where you stand,'' Naruto holding a hand seal.

''Shit,'' Kakashi cursed again, as he realized that the ground he was standing on was glowing. He quickly realized that it was another explosive tag. But this one was big. He did not see himself escaping this one. Then the tag set off.

Boom!

The explosion tore through the ground, creating a sizeable crater on the ground. There was no sign of Kakashi when the debris cleared. Sakura nearly fainted thinking that Naruto had killed their sensei. Sasuke on the other hand was seething - Naruto was doing better than he expected. The blond was looking better than he did at the academy, and he had yet to even get his hands dirty. Kakashi had not even attacked yet, and he was being put on the defensive.

''That was beautiful, neh?'' Naruto asked sitting beside Kakashi on a tree branch, watching the sight he'd set off the explosion.

'What?!' Kakashi thought, shocked. He didn't sense the blond coming, nor when he sat beside him. How was it possible? Naruto was still at the other side? How could he be at two places at once? Unless, Kage Bunshin. But that didn't explain how he was able to get this close to him. He was a top jonin and an academy graduate shouldn't be able to sneak on him like that.

''If it had not been a clone, the explosion would have damaged my legs,'' Kakashi said, regarding to the memories of the clone that was destroyed. ''You sent a clone to play with my clone. Still, I should have seen you do it and I should have been able to sense you.''

Naruto merely smiled and jumped down from the tree. ''I will repeat this again,'' Kakashi was already in alert. ''Be careful where you sit.'' He was holding another single hand seal as he spoke.

The branch Kakashi was sitting on exploded, but the jonin had already disappeared from the tree. He had learned from last time and he was not gong o fall for the same trick again. He was a jonin after all and an elite jonin for that matter.

What followed then was Kakashi moving frim tree after tree. Why? Because each tree branch he touched exploded into bits.

The chain of explosions finally stopped and Kakashi was finally able to get a breather. He was a little worn out because of the fact that he'd been running away from explosion after explosion. He had to be at his level best or he would be seriously hurt by the explosions. Those went normal explosions. He had seen a fair share of explosive tags, but this once Naruto was using were new. They were not even visible for him to see. He could only sense them by the buildup of chakra before they set off.

''That was dangerous,'' Kakashi said, looking at Naruto who was down on the ground under a tree leaning against its trunk.

''I would imagine so,'' Naruto stated, before taking out his book. ''I placed the traps yesterday.'' He said knowing that Kakashi would ask the question. Naruto then disappeared from the view of the jonin. Kakashi didn't wait for something else, he walked away, knowing that someone else would come to attack and Sasuke would do so, probably.

Kakashi went on towards Sakura and did a simple genjutsu on her, but to his amazement, the girl fell for it quickly. She was knocked out by what she had seen. With her academic scores, he thought that she would have been able to differentiate between reality and an illusion. But it was not so. Guess the academy scores don't show anything real, the jonin thought looking at another page of his book.

Kakashi sighed as Sasuke appeared before him. It seems that the Uchiha had been waiting for an opening, but since everything that has happened with Naruto, he wasn't going to give any opening to allow the genins to attack him. Naruto had proved to be capable of getting through his defensives, quite easily. He was silent as a trained assassin. Even now, he couldn't sense the blond from anywhere. He had disappeared without a trace.

The blond was surely surprising him.

''Naruto was surprising,'' that wasn't right. He was dangerous, and he was sure that if Naruto really wanted, he could've been caught in those explosions. Given the time to analyze everything now, he could see that there was no way he could have escaped all those explosions with getting caught in one, especially when he couldn't see them. Naruto must have taken his time to set up the traps.

He continued from where he left off, ''Sakura was well...'' he didn't have to say it aloud. ''You are supposed to be better than those two, according to your academic record. Don't disappoint me.''

''I will not,'' Sasuke responded calmly. ''Naruto has never beaten me before. And I am not like him, nor like Sakura.''

''Well then, prove it to me,'' Kakashi said, looking at his book rather than Sasuke.

Sasuke went on ahead to attack the jonin. He surprised the jonin with his speed and taijutsu. As the same with Naruto, he never got the chance to read his book. He was also surprised when Sasuke knew how to do a Katon jutsu. But at the end, he was the jonin and raven haired was just a fresh academy graduate.

Well he certainly didn't disappoint Kakashi thought looking at Sasuke. ''The alarm should have rang by now. Unless...''

''I broke it,'' Naruto finished for him appearing into the clearing. ''There was no rule set against breaking it, so I didn't break any rule. Ninja do everything to win and knowing that a bunch of academy graduates cannot defeat a jonin, I played the ninja way.''

Naruto left him surprised again. He would have to call it quits soon since he was not going to play around all day. ''I'll give you another chance, if you fail; I am sending all back to the academy.''

''Fine with me,'' Naruto said, but he didn't charge towards the jonin. Naruto did hand seals, and six clones puffed into existence. They charged at Kakashi in genin speeds. The jonin waited for them to arrive to him. When they did, he dispatched them with ease.

But the real Naruto did not attack, he didn't even seem concerned by the fact that he his clones were defeated easily. ''Is that all?'' Kakashi asked.

Naruto went through the same hand seals as Sasuke went through to do the Fire Ball jutsu. He was very much surprised, even so when Naruto did them faster than Sasuke did. It was the blond had been doing the kind of hand signs for years. When he was ready to use a replacement jutsu to dodge that jutsu, nothing happened. There was just a puff of smoke.

Kakashi sweat dropped. He certainly knew the hand signs, but couldn't execute the jutsu. The blond had a smile; he seemed to have just done that for his amusement. ''Can you be at least serious?''

''Yeh, Naruto, quit fooling around!'' Sakura said agreeing with her sensei. Sasuke had already set himself free and was watching what the blond was going to do. He had sighed in relief when he realized that Naruto could not do the jutsu he had used earlier. But how the blond knew the hand signs eluded him. He also did them faster than he did and that infuriated him.

Naruto ignored Sakura. Of course he'd done it to see the priceless look on both Sasuke's and Kakashi's faces. It had been worth it. ''You are a jonin; none of us can defeat you. Even if we do team up together we cannot defeat you. I know that very well,'' Naruto responded. ''However,'' he held a single hand seal and Kakashi felt his body no longer moving. His hands and legs were no longer in his control. After a few moments, Kakashi regained his motion. But the seal didn't disappear.

Naruto smiled at him sickly.

''What is this?'' Kakashi asked a bit worried.

Naruto took out a timer. ''That is one large explosive tag. It is a new time of seal'' the blond replied. He knew that Kakashi would quickly recognize an explosive tag by first look, adding that last part was important was important.

Kakashi widened his eyes. He started to sweat, if this thing went off, he could die. ''How?''

''You must have realized that all of the explosions before were not meant to harm you,'' Naruto started. ''With each explosion, you were tagged. When my clones attack you, they touched you. Their purpose wasn't to fight you, but to touch to apply the missing pieces of that tag. I only needed to do a few hand seals to attach all the pieces.''

Kakashi was again, left shocked. ''Okay, can you disarm it?'' He asked nicely. This was way past his comfort zone. If Naruto made a single mistake, it would not end good for him. And after having witnessed all those explosions set off by Naruto's explosive tags, he knew they held much fire power. And an explosive tag this pig would surely turn him to ash.

Naruto shook his head, no. ''Give me the bells first. If not, well, we will bury you soon with other heroes.'' He spoke in that same tone of indifference, giving away nothing.

Kakashi was silent for a few moments. Naruto was not moving. He watched the blonds' expression; it gave away nothing even so with his posture. He could not tell whether he was bluffing or not. But he was sure that this was not a genjutsu and the seal marking him was real. He could not take any chances. You just did not allow brats to play with fire, in this case, explosive tags.

''Oh, that tag will go off in 3 minutes. I have already set the timer. So when you think remember, that you can be blown into pieces of roasted bbq soon,'' Naruto stated, in that tone of indifference.

Kakashi did not want to test if Naruto was right or no. He quickly threw the bells at the blond. ''Now Can you disarm it?'' His eyes were on the clock.

Naruto held a single hand seal, but nothing happened. ''Oh? i must have forgotten the correct hand seal to deactivate it,'' he said carelessly.

''You are joking right?'' He had the feeling that Naruto was joking, but the seal was real, and Naruto had been setting off explosives since they started this test. He could not say that the seal was a fake.

''I might be,'' Naruto said with a shrug. ''Oh, I remember, just leak your chakra as much as you can. There is a limit to how much chakra it can contain.''

Kakashi did that quickly, but what happened next made him freeze. The seal started to glow dangerously, and the mean realized he had been tricked. The seal had sucked his chakra when he was releasing it, and while doing it, gave the explosive tag more power.

Naruto pointed at the timer, and then stared at both Sasuke and Sakura who were looking at him in shock. ''If Kakashi-sensei dies, this was an accident. If you say otherwise, I will kill you both.'' He spoke in a cold tone that sent chills down the two. Sakura nodded vigorously.

Kakashi glared at Naruto. ''What are you doing Naruto?!'' he demanded.

Naruto did not respond for a moment. ''Bye bye.''

Boom!

The ground Kakashi was standing on, exploded.

Naruto was rolling on the ground laughing his ass off seeing the expressions of both Sakura and Sasuke's face. When the debris cleared, Kakashi was fine, but he looked rather shocked. ''You expressions are hilarious. I bet the Sandaime nearly had a heart attack watching this,'' Naruto said after calming down. Again, this was certainly worth the time and effort.

''That was not funny, Naruto!'' Sakura yelled, but she sighed in relief. She had thought he was going to actually get their sensei killed. But it turns out, he was just bluff.

Kakashi recalled what he had seen over the previous days from Naruto. He shook his head. If he makes it through this year, he would thank kami. There was no way he could tell the blond was only bluffing. The seal was real, that he was sure off. He was sure that the Sandaime was watching about this. Only a sadist would do something like this.

''Did you really have to go that far?''

''Hmm,'' Naruto shrugged taking off his book. ''You would think so. How do I explain this? Well, forget everything I said because I lied. There was no explosive tag to begin with.''

''...''

''Huh?'' Surprisingly, it was Sasuke who spoke. The Uchiha was really surprised. Naruto had put up a really good act. He thought for a second that there was an explosive tag that had marked Kakashi.

''What do you mean? What was that seal then?''

''That was just a seal to restrict your movements and absorb your chakra should you attempt to use it,'' Naruto explained, looking at his book. ''You must have noticed that the time the seal activated, it restricted your movements. That was the plan. But it did not work as planned. So I lied to get you to give me the bells. And it worked out perfectly.''

''...''

''Unbelievable,'' Kakashi uttered. ''I can't believe I fell for that.''

''Don't be too mad at yourself. I had predicted that the seal would not work out. So I, thought of a quick way to get out of it, yesterday.'' He flipped a page. ''Now what is left is the conclusion. It is will go as predicted.'' He closed his book.

'Scary,' Kakashi thought. ''So you set up traps all over this place yesterday and predicted how things will turn out.''

''It appears that way,'' Naruto said.

''So what will you do with the bells?''

''I don't know. Now let us see,'' Naruto responded. ''Before we started, you said the objective was to get the bells, and he/she that does not get the bell will be sent back to the academy. If that is right, then I only pass the test and both Sasuke and Sakura fail. But that is not the case. Shinobi must be able to see underneath the underneath. Then, looking at this, one would know that a genin cell is compromised of three genin and a jonin. Konoha preaches teamwork, and a team cannot be a team with only two genins. You would never have put us in a team together if you were going to fail one of us. It is either we all pass or fail, regardless of what you said when we began.''

''Ah...'' Kakashi did not know how to respond.

''Those were a lot of words...'' Sakura mumbled, but she was surprised that Naruto could say those kinds of words; he always failed academy tests after all.

''This calls an end for this chapter,'' Naruto said throwing both bells to the jonin. ''You give the same test to each team you get and they fail. The true objective of this test is teamwork. I have watched you give the test before.'' Naruto said to a surprised Kakashi. ''It does not matter if we get the bells or not. What matters is working together as a team. I did not bother to try to work with those two because Sakura would not have listened to since she is too obsessed with Sasuke. The same can be said with the Uchiha; he thinks too highly of himself, he would not have accepted help unless he was going to die.

In the spirit of team work, I got the bells; you can give them to them. You can just say I got the bells for them since I was positive they would not get them. So for the team, I sacrificed myself. I think this passes the Team and I guess now we can call ourselves Genins. I do wonder what the Third is thinking putting such incomparable team together.'' Naruto turned around to leave. ''Well, that is it for the day for me.'' He was gone after that.

''What just happened?'' Sakura asked looking bewildered.

Sasuke was also at a loss of words, he could not explain what had just happened, but what made him excited was the fact that Naruto had just said they passed the test. While it didn't please him that Naruto is the one who got them. He was happy that he had passed. He could have also believed it, especially since the blond had been playing with explosions with Kakashi. He could not fault the jonin for giving away the bells. Naruto had just shown him something, it wasn't power alone that won the battle; but the ability to think beyond your opponent, a few surprises and overall being cunning.

He did not know how it would have happened if Kakashi had been seriously from the beginning. But it was certain that Kakashi would not have left the battlefield unscratched, despite the clear difference in power. If anything he learned today, it was that Naruto had a dangerous mind and allowing him time to think and touch you was dangerous. He would do well to remember it well; keep your distance and never fight the blond at his own ground of choice otherwise it was a victory in favor of the blond.

As much as he loathed admitting it, the blond was good. But on the bright side, the blond would not hold him back.

''So we pass?'' Sasuke asked, looking at the jonin with a straight face.

''I guess you do. Naruto did ''sacrifice'' himself for you two. And he is right, the objective of this test was teamwork.'' Kakashi said, leaving his thoughts. ''Meet me tomorrow at 8 am so we can begin with the missions.'' The jonin disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke turned around to leave; he had much work to do. He now realized the difference between him and a jonin. He had much ground to cover before he could reach his traitorous brothers level. He had actually thought that he had become strong, but today he'd realized the truth, he was nowhere near his brothers' level.

''Sasuke-kun...'' Sakura called, but she was blissfully ignored.

**Hokage office**

Naruto had not been on the mark, the Sandaime had not been watching the test as he was busy with something. Once all the jonins had arrived , the Third requested all of them give their reports. As expected, the children of the clan heads all passed. It was to be expected as they are trained outside the academy since their clans have the resources.

The whole office was in silence after Kakashi explained what had happened during his test. Well that was only for a few moments, until Anko burst out laughing.

''Hahahaha hahahaha,'' the woman laughed loudly, ''I knew he was evil!'' She finally calmed down and spoke. ''I knew he was the devil. But you have to admit it; the kid has a frightening mind. It sorts of reminds me of Orochimaru. I wonder what sort of horrors they would cause if they teamed up together,'' she finished in thought.

''Comparing him with Orochimaru is a bit too much. But I cannot deny that he is quite cunning, and manipulative,'' Kakashi responded. ''From what I have seen, he has no problem in using half-truths as well emotions to sell the act.''

Anko nodded. ''Yes, and he does it with a straight face. You don't even know if he is lying or not. And in battle, don't play around with him or you will regret it. It is better to him down quickly before he analyzes your fighting style. If you give him an opening, you will regret it.''

''How do you know so much? And we have to remember that he just graduated from the academy, Kakashi was also taking him lightly because of that,'' Asuma sounded skeptical about the whole thing.

''If you don't believe me, play with him yourself.''

''Perhaps I will,'' Asuma said, before shrugging his head.

''You shouldn't underestimate, young Naruto, Asuma,'' The Sandaime stated, in a tone bordering seriousness. ''He may not appear so, but he isn't stupid. He is very capable for someone so young,'' he was now sure that Naruto knew that the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him. This posed some problems, but he would have to do damage control soon.

''Whatever you say pops,'' Asuma responded with a shrug, making the Sandaime sigh.

''The rest of you are dissmissed, Kakashi stay behind,'' The Sandaime stated. The other jonins left the office, after that had happened, Jiraiya appeared.

''Did you see everything?'' Jiraiya nodded.

''I swear that kid is good. He is the kind who you catch in bed with your wife, and still manage to convince you that nothing happened, they were just playing a game of hide and seek while naked,'' the Sannin stated. ''We have to be careful around him. If we handle things with him wrongly, there will be many problems.''

The Sandaime nodded. ''It will be better not to do anything that makes him feel unwelcomed and feel like he is being watched everytime. And we have to refrain from asking him too many questions that will make him feel like he is being interogated.''

Kakashi and Jiraiya nodded. The latter patted the former on his shoulder. ''I also could have fallen for that. I had no idea he was bluffing.''

''I believe he knows about his burden,'' the Sandaime stated. He was sure that he could not know of his parentage. He'd erased all evidence before Naruto could even talk. With the Kyuubi, someone could have said something that made him suspicious and with how the villagers treated him, it was only a matter of time.

''We will have to talk to him about it sensei,'' Jiraiya stated, looking at his former sensei with a serious expression on his face. The Sandaime nodded.

''Well, I guess I will go now,'' Kakashi said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

''I just hope that things don't blow up on our faces, if we handle things wrongly,'' Jiraiya muttered.

The Sandaime merely smiled at his last faithful student. ''Have some confidence in Naruto-kun, Jiraiya. He is Minato's son after all. Whatever has happened, Konoha will always be his home. We just have to ensure that he develops some bonds.''

''I can't do that now...'' Jiraiya said, but flinched, when his sensei gave him that disappointed look. He knew that the old man wanted him to develop a bond with Naruto. ''Look, he has Kakashi now. It is better for Kakashi to develop a bond with him since he is his sensei. And it is dangerous for me to be close to him right now. When he makes chunin, I will take him as my apprentice.''

''I hope you don't disappoint Jiraiya. Minato made you his godfather after all,'' The Sandaime stated. ''I have done all that I could to ensure that he has a normal childhood.''

**Kurenai &amp; Anko**

''Is it a right thing to call Naruto the devil? I mean isn't it enough he is called a monster because of his burden?'' Kurenai asked as she and Anko made their way towards the dango shop.

''These losers call him a demon and monster because of the Kyuubi. But I call him the devil because he Is the devil. I swear to you that kid is evil,'' Anko stated while she nodded at herself. It was no surprise to Kurenai that Anko could say Kyuubi out in the streets like this, even though the Sandaime forbade it.

''What did he do to make you call him the devil?'' Kurenai asked with a curious tone. If anyone could be called the devil, it was Anko. She had seen the woman torture many people just for her amusement. So she was curious how her of all people could say that much about a 13 year old boy.

''I don't want to talk about it,'' Anko said quickly.

''Come on Anko...''

''Fine,'' Anko relented. ''I will tell you about this once when I first met him,'' she stated.

**Flash back**

Anko was running through the forest of death going into a direction her snakes had spotted someone. When she arrived at the place she found him, Naruto, sitting calmly under a tree with a scroll in front of him and a small black book opened right beside the scroll. She smiled thinking she was going to have some fun with him.

''Well, well what do we have here?'' she asked grinning like a mad woman. ''Who are you and what are you doing here?'' Of course she knew exactly who he was; she just wanted to see how he would respond.

Naruto looked up to her and gave her a tiny nervous smile. ''Uzumaki Naruto,'' he said in a soft tone, sounding a little broken. ''This place is where other monsters live. Since the villagers call me a monster, I thought I should spend my time here. Monsters should live other monsters, right?'' His eyes were now closed, but he kept the tiny nervous smile.

Anko clenched her fists. She had also been subjected to abuse from the villagers because of the her past with Orochimaru. But this? She knew that the villagers hated him for the Kyuubi. But she didn't think that it was this bad. He now believed that he was a monster.

She put on a brave fave. ''So, just because they call you a monster, you will believe that you are a monster?''

''Well, I have no family; no one even knows what happened. I asked myself, how can that be possible? Even if my parents did die when that demon fox,'' Anko was quick to notice that the last words were said with so much venom that made her flinch. If only he knew that the Bijuu was inside of him, ''someone had to know something. There is a no way person can live in this village and be invinsible to everyone one. It is just impossible. So I thought that has to be a lie that they died when that bastard fox attacked Konoha.''

''What is that you believe?''

Naruto closed his small book and it disappeared from his hands. He looked back at Anko, still with that tiny nervous smile. ''My parents never lived in this village. They just came here and threw me at the orphanage because they didn't want me, or it is that I may trully be a child of a monster. Personaly I would rather chose being a monster than thinking that my parents rejected me. At least with the monsters I can comfort myself, knowing that each monster in this Forest is my family.''

Anko was silent for a few moments before she decided to get the hell out of here. ''Okay, well, don't stay here for too long. It can be dangerous here.''

''It is not like if I rush back to the village I will find anyone waiting for me. I am just a lonely orphan after all. If I die here, I will at least die in peace knowing that I died at home. And no one will miss me on the other side. They will probably celebrate my meaningless death,'' Naruto responded in a broken tone, while he brought his knees towards chest and wrapped his hands around them, as if for comfort.

Anko clenched her fists, ''okay.'' she said before she dissepeared.

''Well, that went than expected,'' naruto thought, smiling with his head burried between his knees. He stayed there knowing that Anko would return.

She did return...after three hours.

''You are still here?'' She asked, walking towards him.

Naruto looked up to Anko; he was still in that bundled position since she left. He gave her a small smile and nodded.

Anko sighed. She cursed herself for this. ''Come on, I will go buy you some dango. I know it makes me feel better when I am down.''

Naruto looked at her for a few moments, as if trying to find out what her motives were. ''Okay,'' it was a weak reply.

**Flash back end**

''What happened then?'' Kurenai asked, feeling some pity for the blond. It must have been really hard for him to actually start believing that he was a monster, and to think that the creepy beasts in the Forest of Death were his family.

''I took him out for some Dango and then we talked for a while. It got late and I took him back to my place since he had fallen asleep and I didn't know where he stayed,'' Anko paused for a moment. ''I didn't know that I had brought the devil into my house.

Since I was tired myself, I tucked him to bed in my spare room and went to bed. But he woke me up in the middle of the night. I realized something was wrong though. I was held down on the floor with some markings beneath me formed like a spider web. To add to that, I was naked.''

''The devil!'' Kurenai exclaimed shocked. ''He didn't rape you did he? Because if he did, I swear to god I will go right now and rip him to pieces.''

Anko chuckled, a bit bitterly. ''No, it he didn't.'' she said. ''But he is a pervert and examined each part of my body. He said I wouldn't mind since...well my record and that kunoichi sometimes slept with enemies to get Intel. After that, he said he was sorry because he was going to experiment on me. I nearly wet myself thinking it was Orochimaru all over again.''

''What did he do Anko?'' Kurenai demanded, holding Anko's hand firmly.

''He forced me to activate the cursed seal and put me through so much pain that I cried and begged him to stop, Kurenai,'' Anko said.

Kurenai was shocked, and bordering to the point of exploding in anger. To say that Anko was begging and crying was like saying the Sandaime had been caught making out with Danzo. Anko was the bravest person she knew in all of Konoha. To get her to the point of breaking down and begging must have been something else.

''I lost consciousness after that. When I came to, he said I had been out for about an hour. He forced me use activate the cursed seal again. He told me that I almost died and could have died if it went for my strong will,'' Anko again chuckled bitterly. ''I was afraid thinking I was going to die. This boy had manipulated me into pitying him and now he was probably going to kill me. What pained me more was that the look on his eyes told me that if I died, he would only be sad that his experiment had failed.''

''He broke through your defenses, using the truth. I would have also pittied him if I was put in the same situation. But why did you not report this to the Sandaime. We cannot let him get away with this,'' Kurenai spoke like she was going to match back to the Sandaime's office and demand Naruto's execution.

''Because he didn't want to kill me and had done everything to insure that I would survived. When I had regained my strength, he explained everything to me,'' Anko paused for a moment before smiling. ''Well the rest if for another day, and in the end it turned out that he just wanted to help me out.''

''What?''

''He helped me out,'' Anko stated.

''Then if he was helping you out, why did he not tell you that from the beginning? Why manipulate you like that and make you think that he was just using you like a genea pig?'' Kurenai was really confused now. She could not understand how Anko could say that he was helping her out after all that he had done.

''Evil,'' Anko said. ''That is why I said he was the devil. The kid made me feel sorry for him enough to buy him food and bring him back to my place. I could've chosen to live with him after that. But during the night, he strips me naked and draws seals on me and I did not feel a thing. He allowed me to think I was going to die. Only the devil can do that.''

Kurenai nodded. ''Then what about all that he said?''

''Oh, he said he used to think like that when he was little,'' Anko responded calmly.

''But even if he was helping you, don't tell me you allowed him to get away with it,'' Kurenai stated. She could not allow something like that to go without punishment.

''Well. He apologized for making me through it all. I think he was lying though. Nonetheless, he gave his body and told me to do whatever I wanted with it. He told me it was okay if I even cut off his legs. I did not waste much time with having my snakes poison me. I played with him for a full day, untill I finally stopped when he pretended to be dead,'' he had faked even his pulse. She did need feel it when she tried to see if he was really dead. ''But he promised to kill me if I told anyone about it.''

''He showed you that he was a psychoth and knew fuinjutsu; I would understand why he would that hidden. Who would want a Jinchuriki who is a psycopath and knows fuinjutsu?'' Kurenai stated. With fuinjutsu, he could unseal the Kyuubi and being a psycopath pushed all the wrong buttons. ''I will keep this to myself also. But are you sure he would've killed you if you told someone?''

''Nah, he was just joking. He likes doing it. Once you get used to him, he does not do anything bad, except for a few harmless jokes. He is actually quite funny,'' she smiled before continuing. ''However, if you are an interesting speciman, don't allow him to get closer to you. No matter how believable he sounds, don't believe anything that comes out of his mouth. You know that they say the Byakugan can see everything? Well you can put that kid in its path and it won't see a thing. Not a damn thing.''

''You know, today while I was going to fetch my team, he winked at me and mouthed I was hot,'' Kurenai stated calmly. She was feeling happy that she didn't respond to that. ''If he wasn't just a kid, I would have blushed. I mean, you do have to admit that he is cute.''

''He is indeed cute. I sometimes wish he was a little older,'' Anko admitted.

''Speak of the devil,'' Kurenai said as the two were passing through Ichiraku ramen. The devil being spoken off was chatting peacefully with Ayame.

''Look at him,'' Anko said, ''posture unreadale. He is sitting there like this brat who has no interest in anything. But deep inside, he is the devil searching for prey. No doubt that poor girl is already hooked under his spell.''

Suprisingly, Kurenai nodded.

''Let's go say hi,'' Anko said, she was already going before Kurenai could say anything. ''Yo,''

Kurenai was quick to notice that she didn't call him devil and greeted him in a friendlier tone. When Naruto turned around, she realized what Anko meant by ''brat who has no interest in anything''.

''Hello Anko, Kurenai-san,'' the blond greeted, smiling.

'No wonder Anko fell for him,' Kurenai thought looking at the blond, his sweet smile, his eyes. She could not tell if his look was a mask or not. ''Hi, Naruto,'' she greeted back.

''Naruto, I am going back to the kitchen,'' Ayame said.

''I will take my leave, I was done anyway,'' Naruto said. ''I will see you later.''

''Okay,'' Ayame disappeared towards the kitchen.

''So, where are you two lovely ladies headed to?'' Naruto asked quitely.

''Dango shop and you are buying,'' Anko responded as they left the ramen shop. ''Kakashi was just telling us that you pulled another one from your book,'' she stated, grinning.

''Yeh, that was a good one, and it was worth it. But I won't be able to do it again.'' Naruto said, knowing the same trick wouldn't work on Kakashi.

''That reminds me, your order for those special kunai is back,'' Anko stated.

''Can you get it for me? I am running a little low on funds. I will pay you back after I start doing missions,'' Naruto said.

Anko looked at the blond for a few moments before shrugging. ''No,'' she said.

''That is cold, Anko,'' Naruto said, in a tone revealed nothing of his emotions.

''Sell your explosive tags if you are broke,'' Anko said. She wasn't going to allow him to bleed her dry. Especially when he could make money for himself without much troubles.

Naruto sighed. ''Did you pass your team?'' he asked looking at Kurenai. He knew that Anko would have failed her her team. It was always like that with her.

''Yes, they passed,'' Kurenai responded.

''Cool,'' Naruto said. ''I had expected that the clan heirs would all pass since Kakashi had said only 9 had to make Genin. Have your ever taken a team before, Kurenai-san?''

''No,'' Kurenai responded, shaking her head.

''New to the job? It must be a daunting task given that all your genins lives are your responsibility. You have to make sure that they are trained and prepared for missions. If you fail as a jonin, then your genin fail and it may result in their deaths. It must be some weight to bear all that,'' Naruto stated, looking ahead the road.

Anko surppressed the urge to roll her eyes knowing that he didn't care about it.

''It is, but I'll manage.''

Naruto nodded. ''It takes believing in yourself to succeed. Doubting your abilities leads to hesitation, and ultimately failure. Only those who have the courage and confidence can make good senseis.''

Kurenai narrowed her eyes at the blond. He sounded like he was older and he had experienced everything. But considering everything, it could all just be an act.

But Anko did say that he was not a bad person once you got to know him.

Then he looked at her with a smile.

''I see Anko has been talking,'' he muttered, before looking ahead. ''Anko, I have told you many times not to talk. Kurenai-san will never look at me the same again. But I guess it is for the best.''

''You are not even trying to deny anything?''

''You are a genjutsu master. Everything is not as it appears - you know this too well. The rest you will figure out yourself,'' Naruto responded, calmly. ''Well, ladies, I have to hit the hot springs, my body is a little worn out.''

''Hey, what about paying for my dango? And really? You are gone go to the hot springs without me? Buy me dango first.''

''No. I've changed my mind since you talk too much. You also didn't tell Kurenai the entire truth. You no doubt some things that didn't happen just to make me look bad,'' Naruto stated shaking his head. ''Buy me my supplies from Hisaragi and I will give you all my explosive tags, as well as those other special kunais.''

''Deal and you will make me more tags when I need them.''

''Okay,'' Naruto disappeared.

''How many explosive tags does he have?'' Kurenai asked, wondering why Anko jumped to take the offer.

''Let us just say that there are enough to destroy this village, completly and leave nothing. He made them while he was bored, and does not really use them in battle.''

''But during the test, he only used explosives.''

''He was probably just giving them a test run or it was because he just wanted to screw with Kakashi like he did. But I could be wrong.''

Kurenai nodded. ''You didn't call him devil in front of that girl.'' That girl was Ayame. She found it interesting that Anko could call Naruto the devil even in front of the Hokage and yet couldn't do that in front of Ayame. There had to be something there. She had no doubt that Anko would not miss an opportunity to mess with Naruto, but why didn't she with that girl?

Anko's whole demeanor changed completely, for a few seconds that is. "Naruto is rather fond of her," that was all she said in response.

**Ramen Stand**

Ayame was busy doing the dishes when something happened. Someone's body froze when a body pressed against her back and held her mouth tightly, stopping her from screaming. She calmed down when she recognized that it was Naruto's hand that was covering her mouth. Feeling tension leave her body, Naruto allowed her to go.

Ayame turned around, "Don't scare…" she trailed off when Naruto put his finger on her lips.

"Don't make noise. I don't want your father to know I'm back here," Naruto whispered. He could still feel that the old man was busy with customers back at the counter.

"What's going on?" Ayame asked in a whisper, wondering why Naruto was doing all these. She knew that her father wouldn't be mad if he saw Naruto in here. He had been here on a few occasions helping her out and even helped when she couldn't.

"We are going to sneak out of here," Naruto gave Ayame a grin and a copy of Ayame puffed into existence.

Ayame smiled, feeling a bit excited by the thought of running away with Naruto. "Where are we going?"

"To the hot springs," Naruto responded before he placed his right hand on Ayame's right shoulder. Markings began to spread around her body, and she became invisible. Naruto applied the same seal to himself.

"Where did you go?" Ayame asked once Naruto disappeared from her view.

"Right here," Ayame nearly jumped up in surprise. "Come on let us go," Naruto got hold of Ayame's right hand, dragging her out of the kitchen. When they made it to the front, they found her father busy chatting with his customers. Naruto kept Ayame behind him until they reached left the Small stand. But just when they exited, their invisibility became undone.

The old man was quick to notice them as he had seen the entrance move. "Ayame, where do you think you are going?" He asked, looking directly into her eyes.

"Well, eh," Ayame scratched the back of her head laughing nervously as she had been caught.

Naruto grabbed her right hand again, "Come on, let's run away before he says anything else," he was already dragging her away when he spoke. Ayame simply allowed herself to be dragged by the blond with a smile on her face.

Teuchi merely shook his head.

**That calls an end to this chapter. **

**Little by little the mystery that is Naruto will be unfolded until everyone concerned knows just exactly how Naruto thinks. I know there was much staff that was said about Naruto in this chapter. However, for the atmosphere I want to create, it was necessary. **

**I tried to make the flashback with Anko and Naruto a bit realistic, but I don't think it came off in the way that I wanted. The same can be said for the test, I tried making it believable, but I think I failed a little.**

**It is important to note that Naruto didn't reveal his true fighting style. As Anko said, Naruto doesn't use explosives when fighting. **

**No, I didn't say that Naruto possesses both the Rinnegan and the Sharingan. Madara merely hypothesized that it would be possible for Naruto to awaken the Rinnegan or the Sharingan as well being able to access his Sharingan from the eyes that Nagato has. It is merely a theory; one that I have no interest in proving right or wrong. I will not create another godlike Naruto as in "Uchiha Naruto the Sage"**

**Don't be confused about the pairing. I still stand firm of on that Naruto will end up with Samui. He's yet to meet Samui so far. There is no crime in trying available options. It's like in real life, you date a few people along the way and then finally you meet the right woman. Saying that doesn't mean that Naruto will be dating everyone he meets. Ayame is just a possibility while Naruto still lives in Konoha. There is still Ino. So in the end, I will choose between the two until Samui arrives in the picture.**

**Anko cannot be counted as an ally of Naruto.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

''What are you doing, Naruto?!'' Sakura yelled, looking at the blond who was having fun with swimming at the water stream, just beside their training ground. The blond seemed to be having some fun with the water as he did a dive after dive, he disappeared before reappearing again.

Naruto did not stop, enjoying himself in the water. He pretended like he didn't hear her, but after a few moments, he stopped and floated within the water before looking at the girl, and then the Uchiha. ''If Broody-sama went to strip naked, you would no doubt jump into the water without second thought.''

The girl stopped glaring down at him as she took thought of seeing waves hitting her beloved Sasuke-kun again and again. She blushed heavily, ''well if Sasuke-kun were to enter I would. But you are not him. Put on your shirt, you are freaking out the water.''

''Mmm?'' Naruto looked at the girl for a moment. ''I doubt you would expose yourself getting into the water knowing that your manly parts will be revealed. But on the bright side, Broody-sama will finally get a peek at your body.''

''Cha!'' Sakura was thinking of rushing over to the blond to pummel him. But he was in the water, she would get wet if she got there. ''Sasuke-kun, will you beat up Naruto for me?'' she asked in a sweet tone that would surely convince anyone But not Sasuke.

''No,'' Sasuke responded calmly before looking back at Naruto. ''Hey, Naruto, since it's obvious that Kakashi-sensei is going to take his time to get here, why don't you come here so we can spar. I need a punching bag.''

''Kakashi-sensei will be here soon, you just have to call him.'' Naruto responded calmly as he got out of the water. ''In this form,'' he held a single hand seal...and nothing happened. But after a minute, Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke.

The jonin looked like he had been shocked, literally. ''Yo,'' he greeted weakly. But then he glared at Naruto. ''My book, my precious book. You destroyed it.''

Naruto looked like he had not heard the jonin, forcing Kakashi to raise his voice. ''Naruto!''

''Huh?'' Naruto gave Kakashi a blank look. ''You said something, sensei? I was lost in my thoughts.''

Kakashi sweat dropped. Classic, he thought. ''Why did you do that? And when did you mark it?'' the jonin questioned. If Naruto had made his book shock him, then he had to have placed a seal on it.

''Yesterday. I had thought of putting on hostage and force you to pass us, but that would have been lame. Only a nut job would fall for such a thing.'' Naruto explained, Kakashi shook his head, he probably would have passed them if Naruto had done something, but then he would be a nut job as Naruto puts it.

''When did you mark,'' he wanted a precise answer. ''And why did I not see the mark?''

''You did not see it because I can't be seen unless activated. But if a Sharingan or the Byakugan had seen through it, it would have seen the mark. And it never disappears until used,'' Naruto explained, lightly.

Kakashi started to move uncomfortable, he would have to get a Hyuuga scan his body to see if there are seals on his body. He did not want something like that on him. Perhaps Anko was right when she said to never allow the blond to get closer to you, or allow him to touch you more than five times. He could see why it was dangerous. ''Have you marked anyone with that kind of seal, in our team?''

Naruto smiled. ''Of course not. That would immoral of me to do something like that to my teammates. Such techniques are reserved for enemies,'' he explained, in a tone that was just unreadable.

''How do we even know you are not lying?'' Sakura questioned. He had proven to be a good liar and he could be lying about not marking them. But she was sure that he had never touched her before.

''You don't know,'' Naruto responded, his smile fading away. ''If you don't believe me then, you will live in fear thinking I am just going to snap my fingers and you will explode into a shower of blood. Well, that will be amusing for me to watch.''

''I will find a good Hyuuga and have him check us,'' Kakashi said, not wanting to take any chances.

Naruto sighed. ''Perhaps this is not the best start for this team. I cannot have you second guessing everything I say. Now I am going to be very honest with you, and I will not repeat anything that I will say,'' he paused for a moment. He disappeared into the forest and a few seconds later, he returned fully dressed. He was also holding a copy of the Flirting Paradise. ''This is your real book, Kakashi-sensei. I swapped it yesterday since I had plenty of chances. The copy I gave you was mine and I had applied the seal on it. I cannot mark anyone with an explosive tag. It is impossible.

You must have noticed that even yesterday, I used tags on Kunais and those placed in different locations. This has to show you that I cannot magically create an explosive tag with just a touch.'' Naruto paused shaking his head. ''Really, if I could do it - it would have been awesome. I mean, you only had to touch your opponent once, and zap. You guys really need to use your heads sometimes.''

Kakashi smiled. ''That is the first time I hear you tell the truth without mixing other things,'' the jonin stated, calmly. The blond merely shrugged in response before throwing the Flirting Paradise back to Kakashi.

''How can you tell he was telling the truth?'' Sakura questioned, looking at her sensei. From what she saw, everything about him was the same as he was lying through his teeth.

Kakashi shrugged. ''I didn't know you read this book,'' he said looking at the blond. He had only seen the blond reading his little black book. And Icha Icha paradise was not for kids, it was a book for adults. But then again, when you became a shinobi, you became an adult.

''I was bored and took a peek thinking it might be interesting. Well, I did not like it and I didn't hate it,'' Naruto responded calmly. He could read better things than those kinds of books. What he had discovered was that most of the people who read the book were perverts.

Kakashi seemed a little disappointed, but nodded nonetheless. ''Gather around so we can have our first team talk as an official team,'' the jonin stated, gathering his students in front of him. He looked at each of them, judging their expressions; Sasuke looked as always, while Sakura... Well was Sakura. Naruto had gone back to his look of indifference.

''What are we going to talk about, Kakashi-sensei? I thought we were going to do a mission?'' Sakura questioned, looking straight the jonin.

Sasuke nodded at this. ''Yesterday, you did say that we would start a mission after the test. But there was no mission. I had thought that you would get us a mission today.''

Kakashi sighed. Containing the Uchiha was going to be a little hard, but he would have to do it. ''We will do the mission after this. Something come up that I had to discuss with the Sandaime and none of the other Jonins had taken their students on for missions.''

'Probably I had come up,' Naruto thought. Certainly, he was sure that they talked about him yesterday, and it was just a matter of time before the Sandaime called for him. Well, he would have to be careful, especially knowing that Jiraiya would also be there. He did not wish to end up saying this that could be used against him. But he had been playing this game for a while now, there was not much to worry about.

''So, why are we still here?''

Again, Kakashi sighed. ''I never got to explain everything to you yesterday after your Genin test. I guess I should talk to you now before we even start doing missions. It would not be good if you starting going to missions without this lesson,'' the jonin looked at each of his student. ''What is the importance of teamwork?'' He asked.

''I think...'' As expected, Haruno Sakura responded to the question. Naruto almost laughed when she started talking. The girl had much knowledge from reading books, but she could not apply it in her life. It was amusing. Answering questions like this did not cement your survival in the shinobi world. But the girl thought being book-smart would get her anywhere. Pitiful.

The only rule that applied to her was Sasuke-kun. If the Uchiha was agreeing with anything, she was also going to agree with it. If he showed that he hated something or someone, she was also going to follow his example. Sasuke was what mattered to her. She would probably lose her sanity if the Uchiha just dropped dead. It certainly would be amusing for him to watch her break if the Uchiha died. However, her attitude would probably get her killed before anything else. The Uchiha was not going to allow himself to be killed easily.

He had something to live for after all.

It seemed that her response was accurate. Kakashi nodded to her with a small smile. ''Good, response, Sakura,'' yap he liked her answer. ''You see, Konoha values teamwork more than anything. We always teach our shinobi the importance of teamwork. You may be taught in the academy that the mission is important than anything, correct?''

''That is given; the mission as to come before anything else. A simple failure could ruin the village's image. This is why each mission is important and it must be done before anything else,'' Sakura responded, again. She was merely reciting all those words she had banked over her academy years.

Well, what do you know? Her big head served a purpose after all.

''The rule says that the mission comes before anything. But tell me Sakura, if you had a choice of completing the mission and saving Sasuke, what would you do?'' the jonin questioned. ''And remember, the mission comes before anything and if you decide to help Sasuke, you will fail the mission.''

Sakura didn't know how she was going to answer that one. She knew that it was important to get the mission done. But nothing else was important to her other than Sasuke. She would rather fail the mission and save the Uchiha. He was important to her, nothing else. It would probably get her in trouble, but she could escape somewhere and just be alone with Sasuke...STOP!

''Your teammates are your friends, and family. A successful team is built upon trust and understanding. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, if you are going to be successful as a team, you have to trust each other. You have to be able to able trust each other during missions,'' he paused for a moment. ''Trusting each other means that you know that even if you are in a dangerous place, your teammate is watching your back.''

''I have no problems with that,'' Naruto stated. Well, he certainly did not need Sakura to watch his back; he did not want anyone behind him. No one could get him from behind after all.

''As long as these two don't get in the way, I am fine with it,'' Sasuke grunted. He doubted that Sakura would be able to do anything other than be a burden. The girl had no skill whatsoever.

''I will trust you, Sasuke-kun.''

Kakashi sighed; this was going to be a big problem. He just hoped that the girl worked her issues before it was too late. ''Good. I will tell you this, it is a rule of team 7; we never abandon our teammates. The lives of our teammates come before the mission, those who break the rules are called trash, but those who abandon their teammates are worse than trash.''

Naruto knew that since Kakashi's father broke the rules, he was branded a traitor and everyone resented him for saving the lives of his teammates. The village resented him and the man ended up killing himself. Kakashi was still young and he dedicated himself to following the rules so that he would not be miserable like his father. But after being placed in team Minato, and with Rin and Obito, he changed after realizing what was important.

He had no problems with playing these people for a little while longer. Whatever ideals they preached, he would take them on with a smile, for now that is.

''Before we get our first mission, we have to get a team picture,'' Kakashi said taking out his book. ''Come on, let us go,'' he said motioning his students to follow him.

''Are you going to make us to those crappy D-rank missions?'' Naruto questioned, looking at his own book. He would send a clone to do those kind of missions, after today. He knew what really happened with D-rank missions.

''Yes,'' Kakashi said, giving Naruto one of his eye smiles that only Naruto saw. It seems that Naruto knew about this, well, he would still enjoy the looks on both Sasuke and Sakura.

''Bloody hell!'' Naruto grunted distastefully. ''They should have academy students to do them as part of their training,'' the blond stated in thought.

''That is not a bad idea, Naruto,'' Kakashi said.

''What is so bad with D-rank missions?'' Sakura asked curiously, wondering why Naruto would find them distasteful. She was not the only one who was curious. Her other teammate was also curious. If Naruto did not like them, then he was sure he would also not like them.

''Don't spoil the fun, Naruto,'' Kakashi said because if Naruto told them, he would not be able to watch their expressions after the mission.

''I was not planning on telling them. Perhaps we should prepare a camera to capture the moment,'' Naruto stated in thought. Kakashi seemed to nod in agreement, both still looking into their books.

''Are you guys related? And why are you getting along so quickly?'' She was a bit jealous that Naruto was getting along with their sensei. It should be her and Sasuke getting well with their sensei, not the weirdo. But then again, both Kakashi and Naruto were a bit weird.

Both Naruto and Kakashi shrugged in response.

The four then walked in silence and got their picture taken at the Hokage tower - on top of it. Only Sakura and Kakashi were smiling, both Naruto and Sasuke just looked indifferent, well Sasuke added that with that dark look he always carried wherever he went.

''Team 7 reporting for first mission,'' Kakashi announced as they entered the mission room.

The Sandaime looked at the team and smiled. ''I know just the perfect mission for you.''

**Later**

''Bloody hell!'' Surprise, surprise, it wasn't Naruto who said those words. ''This is what you call a mission?''

Naruto shook his head silently. ''Your reaction was amusing when the Sandaime told us what the mission really was. But now it is just annoying. Do you even know that Sasuke doesn't like it when you shriek like that?''

Sakura glared at Naruto, but she didn't respond to him. She looked at Sasuke, who looked, well not pleased that he had been forced to catch a cat for a mission. ''I will kill this cat if I am forced to chase it again,'' the Uchiha spoke darkly; no one had any doubt that he would do as he had just said.

Naruto took out a kunai and walked over to the Uchiha as he was the one holding the cat. ''Let us just skin it now,'' he spoke playing with the kunai in his right hand. Surprising, the cat reacted to his words. ''I have never seen the anatomy of a cat before. I am also curious if its intestines are very different from humans'. And I need a new mat for my cave - this one has a nice color and still looks fresh.''

That was just creepy

The cat didn't wait to see if Naruto was joking or not. Before it could get any further on its escape, Sasuke spoke. ''I am not chasing after it again.''

Naruto looked at the cat, ''Run, Neko-chan. Go hide in the forest, but I will find you, and when I do, I will...''

''Naruto,'' Kakashi called, getting the blond to look at him. ''Just go get the cat.'' He certainly didn't need to hear what Naruto was going to say. He had already heard enough, and it was best for the health of his other students that Naruto was stopped from saying anything further.

The blond sighed, ''Fine,'' he said before walking calmly after the cat. A few minutes later, he returned without it - that was because it had run back when it saw that he was the one to chase after it.

Kakashi sighed. He had thought it would take much more for them to get this done. But he had discovered something about this team; it was that their teamwork sucked. Sakura... He did not have to spell it out. Naruto on the hand was another story. He did not know what to think, during the chase, he looked like he would work with his teammates to catch the cat, and at some moments he looked like he was looking elsewhere. He knew that with Sasuke, if the Uchiha was in a dire situation, or forced, he would work together with someone.

This just meant that he had to teach them some more teamwork excises and more D-rank missions.

''Come on, let us go report back mission success so you can receive your pay,'' the jonin said motioning for his team to follow him. ''After that, we will head out to eat, how does that sound?''

''Cool,'' only Sakura sounded happy about the thought.

A few minutes later, BBQ Restaurant

''Just to clear things out, you are paying since it was your idea that we get something to eat,'' Naruto stated before they entered the restaurant. He was not going to pay for something he had not planned on eating. If he was paying for anything, it was the delightful Ramen cooked by Ayame.

Kakashi looked at Naruto for a moment before sighing. ''Sure, as long as you don't eat much,'' he said. He wasn't looking forward to feeding someone who could eat like the Akimichi. If he did something like that, it would dry his pockets.

''Excellent,'' Naruto responded as he entered first. ''I can feel the smell of meat from here. A pity my pet won't be joining me.''

''You have a pet?'' Sakura questioned curiously. She had no idea that Naruto had a pet. If anything, he did not seem like the type to have a pet. Moreover, she had never seen him with a pet.

''Yes,'' Naruto gave a short reply.

'I don't think I can call that thing a pet,' Kakashi thought mildly. What Naruto actually called a pet was something dangerous. He had seen the teeth of this pet of Naruto, the thing could rip a full grown shinobi into pieces in a matter of seconds. And it was also deadly fast, not to mention not too friendly.

Asuma saw Kakashi walking into the restaurant with his students and smiled. He looked at his team, at Chouji to be precise. The boy was consuming food like a pig. He was sure that he was going to be the one to pay for all these. If the other Jonin joined them, then he would have someone to share the burden of paying the bill. Nodding to himself, Asuma turned to Kakashi again.

''Kakashi,'' Asuma called, looking at the jonin and his students - his eyes lingered on Naruto for a moment. ''Why don't you come and join us?''

Shikamaru sighed knowing that Kakashi wouldn't decline the offer. This meant that he would have to deal with Naruto. The combination of Ino and Sakura did not mix well for his hearing. Naruto was enough to deal with and with how things ended with the academy; he was expecting Ino to be the object of Naruto's interests. Well, at least it would keep the blonde haired girl from exchanging unpleasant words with Sakura.

''Sure,'' Kakashi responded as his students sat along with team 10.

Naruto chose to sit beside Ino, who didn't look too comfortably with him sitting next to her. But he did not speak to the girl first, he spoke to her teammates, ''Chouji, Shikamaru, how are you two love birds doing?''

Ino felt somewhat disappointed that Naruto didn't start with her. Although she loved Sasuke, Naruto was fun. The blond was unlike Sasuke, the one she loved. She liked how he was able to say anything he liked, how he was able to get her to blush and how he made her laugh. He'd only started talking to her a few days ago, and yet she felt that she could use his smile much more often.

She looked at Sasuke and smiled at him, the response was as she expected; nothing. Even though the response was the blank expression that was just screaming for her to shut up because she was annoying, she could not help it, she loved that boy.

''Now you are calling us lovebirds?'' Shikamaru asked, eye brow quirked. Really, lovebirds? He and Chouji were anything but that. Well, they did spend a lot of time together and were always seen together. He preferred to hang out with Chouji than anyone else…Shikamaru stopped his trail of thoughts before he went to the other side of the moon.

Naruto didn't bother to respond. He looked at Ino who was busy in contest with her rival, Sakura. ''Hello, Ino-chan,'' the blond greeted in a sweet tone and warm smile that was a little inviting.

''Naruto,'' Ino grunted. Although she was happy that he'd finally turned to her, she didn't show it. So, naturally, ''don't think of doing weird anything in front of Sasuke-kun or I will kill you, do you understand?'' the Blonde Yamanaka heir threatened in a whisper, only for Naruto to hear her.

This again? Sakura thought. She didn't hear anything the pig was saying to the weirdo. However, she didn't like it that they were talking. She didn't like the thought of Naruto getting along with Ino. She wanted nothing more than to separate them from each other. But she couldn't leave Sasuke's side.

Naruto sighed inwardly, well; he could leave her, for now. He smiled as a thought came to mind. ''So, Asuma-san,'' he started calmly, attracting the attention of the said jonin. Naruto wasn't looking at the jonin; he was holding his black book. But no one could see what was inside of it, ''have you seen what is under those bandages of Kurenai-san?''

The reaction was instantaneous; the jonin spat whatever that was inside his mouth before stuttering, ''W-what?''

''Interesting,'' Naruto stated. ''So you have. I owe Anko 5 bucks for this - I thought that Kurenai would be keeping your hands between your thighs and putting your under a genjutsu each time you attempted get under her. But I guess I was wrong.'' He closed his book before it disappeared.

''...''

''Aren't you a little younger to be talking about such matters?'' Asuma asked quietly. His shocked features returned to normal as he did so. Still, he couldn't believe that the blond would so bluntly ask such a question.

''I am turning 14 soon and I'm a shinobi,'' Naruto paused for a moment. ''So how was the sex?''

Asuma froze in shock, mouth gaping, while Kakashi dropped his book. Another bomb again… damn didn't this kid know some boundaries? That was a personal matter.

''Ouch!'' Naruto winced as Ino hit him on the forehead. He saw that everyone was looking at him; even Kakashi had dropped his book. However, Sasuke was eating his meat like he'd heard nothing. ''What? We are all adults here... Well some of us.''

Asuma cleared his throat. ''So Kakashi how is your team?'' he said, trying to change the subject. He was hoping that Kakashi did not become perverted and sticks with Naruto's question. The question was just too personal; he didn't think that the blond could ask him like that so bluntly and he wondered why he would want to know such a thing.

''Okay, I guess,'' Kakashi responded with a small shrug of his shoulders.

''You should not hit me like that, Ino, especially when you were eagerly waiting for him to answer. And I know for certain that you had imagined, your sensei, and Kurenai lying somewhere...'' he trailed off when the girl gave him a warning glare.

''Aren't, you even embarrassed to ask such a question?'' Ino asked. She would never say it aloud, but she'd let her thoughts wonder…

''I was curious, and to satisfy my curiosity, I had to ask the question,'' Naruto responded calmly. ''I thought you would be all over ''prince charming'' by now.'' He whispered.

Ino looked at Sasuke for a moment before sighing. ''I can't do that if he is ignoring me, now can I?''

''When has that been a case for you? It isn't for flat, and it certainly wasn't for you,'' Naruto was now looking straight at the girl. Ino didn't responded, she looked at Sasuke and became silent. Naruto sighed. ''How dull,'' he looked at Shikamaru and Chouji before looking at the jonins. ''I have suddenly lost my appetite. I think ramen will do,'' he stated standing up.

''You are leaving?'' Kakashi asked.

''Yes,'' Naruto responded calmly.

''Meet with the others at 8am tomorrow, training ground 7,'' Kakashi said. Tomorrow he would have his team do some teamwork excises before they do the missions. They would probably do more than one tomorrow. He wanted them to do as many as possible before they moved for better missions.

Naruto did not respond; he simply left without another word.

''Is he always like that?'' Asuma questioned looking Kakashi.

''Yes, that is when he is not saying scary staff, or trying to show off Sasuke-kun,'' you didn't need to guess who could have given that sort of reply, it was Sakura. No one was surprised with her choice of words - it was to be expected from a fan girl.

''How scary?'' Ino questioned suddenly interested in what the blond may have said. If it came from Naruto's mouth, then it had to be interesting.

''I'd rather not talk about it,'' Sakura responded with a shrug of his shoulder. She looked at Ino curiously, ''You seem to get well with Naruto, these days,'' the girl said after her observation between Naruto and her rival.

''Is that so? I had not noticed,'' Ino responded with a shrug, not even sparing a thought on the matter. ''How does it feel like to be genin, Sasuke-kun?''

''Hn''

That same response he always gave - it was even worse than when he outright ignored her. She wondered why he couldn't just smile at her like Naruto, she wondered if ping in her heart was pain. Ino shook her head, ridding of all the questions. She may have left the academy a few days ago, but the daunting truth has been striking her for some time now. And considering how Naruto has been interacting with her over the past few days, she was beginning to think it should be Sasuke doing it.

Well, she wasn't going to give up that easily, especially with Sakura on the same team with him. Sakura - she was the reason she became pumped up when she thought of Sasuke. While she loved Sasuke, Sakura made things worse. She shook her head at the thoughts. ''How does it feel like being stuck with forehead, Sasuke-kun?''

She attempted to land a conversation with the Uchiha, but again, the response was the same; ''Hn.''

To add to the insult, Sakura opened her mouth. ''Leave Sasuke-kun alone, Ino-pig. Chat with your teammates and leave MY teammate alone,'' she put an emphasis on ''my'' to drill it inside Ino's head that Sasuke was her teammate not hers.

If it was not enough that Sasuke was being indifferent towards her, Sakura had to remind her that she was the one put on a team with Sasuke. Somehow, she felt like she didn't want to be here anymore. ''I forgot that I have to help my mother at the flower shop,'' Ino said standing up. ''I will see you tomorrow guys,'' with that, the girl left.

'She is probably going after Naruto,' Shikamaru thought. If she was down, she would go after the blond since he had no doubt that Naruto could put a smile on her face. The blond knew how to steer a conversation. The thought of the troubling blonds getting along did not make him feel better.

'Sasuke-kun can now focus on me since Ino-pig is gone,' Sakura thought happily.

**Icharaku Ramen**

Naruto sighed as he sat down with Ino beside him. The Yamanaka had followed him but did not say a word to him all the way towards here. He chose to remain quite while he kept himself busy with his thoughts. Ayame quickly took notice of them before raising a curious eye brow.

''You are replacing me already?''

''Huh?'' Naruto questioned looking at the older teen. ''What are you talking about, Ayame?'' The tone he used was much friendly and lighter than Ino had ever heard. She didn't think that the blond could make such a tone. But that only brought her to the conclusion that Naruto was much closer to the girl than anyone she had seen him with.

''Well, I thought I was your girlfriend. And how could you even bring a new girl where I work? Are you that heartless that you wish to see me suffer?'' Ayame questioned, looking absolutely hurt that Naruto would do something like that.

Naruto smiled, it was the most beautiful smile Ino had ever seen from the blond, but his eyes held a bit of mischievousness in them. ''You are my girlfriend, Ayame. No one will replace you. Ino is in love with someone anyway.''

Ayame nodded. ''I thought you were already thinking of replacing me.'' She paused for a moment and looked at Ino. ''I'm Ayame.''

She did not introduce herself as Naruto's boyfriend. This made Ino think that the previous scene was just an act. And besides, Naruto was a little younger for her; she did not think that her fellow blond was into older woman. ''Ino,'' the girl introduced herself.

''Are you Naruto's friend? He has never mentioned your name before,'' Ayame had never heard Naruto say anything about Ino. She was certain if they were friends, he would have said something.

''Not really?'' Ino responded, smiling slightly. ''So how long have you known Naruto? He speaks to you in a friendly way than he does with anyone.''

Ayame smiled. ''I have known him ever since he was little. He was-''

Naruto spoke cutting her off. ''Ayame, there is no need to tell Ino unnecessary things,'' the blond spoke calmly. He did not need Ayame telling anyone about his life. He was never acting before Ayame.

''Fine,'' Ayame kind of huffed before turning heels. ''I will get your ramen.''

Before Ino could comment anything, Naruto spoke. ''So you could not handle Sasuke's indifference towards you and Sakura rubbing the fact that she is put on the same team with Sasuke?''

Surprisingly, Ino did not object. ''Kind of. I would have been yelling at Sakura and I did not wish to do that.''

''I am shocked,'' that was Naruto's response.

''What?'' Ino glared.

''You are not what you seem. You are quite perceptive of things around you. Despite your little crush on Sasuke, your world doesn't evolve around him, but that doesn't make you much more of a shinobi,'' certainly. The fact that she was a little different from Sakura did not make her a better shinobi. It just made her a better fan girl.

''You just complemented and insulted me at the same time,'' Ino said. Well, at least he was willing to talk to her. ''I don't know whether to feel insulted or happy.''

''Take the complement, 'coz you are not going to get it any time soon.'' Naruto responded. "So, what do you want?"

"I love Sasuke-kun and I want to be with him. My rivalry with Sakura has heated now since is in a team with him. I need your help to sort things out. It kinds of hurt when Sasuke-kun ignores me and I hate that Sakura is in a team with him. I need you to help me out figure something out."

"What makes you think I can help you?"

"You are Naruto, and you know how to get on someone's nerves. You are also a teammate of both Sakura and Sasuke-kun. Shikamaru says that you are smarter than anyone he knows, I'm sure you can figure out something."

Naruto smiled, a few calculations went through and he responded. "How will it benefit me if I help you out?"

"Well, I'm sure we can figure something out…"

"Good answer," Naruto responded smiling. "I will get Sasuke to spend a whole day with you."

**The following day,** **Training ground 8**

Kurenai was certainly like a mother to her students. Her way of handling brats was much different from the way either Kakashi or Asuma did. The latter jonin always allowed his students to do as they pleased when he was not busy with them. Most of the jonins took their job easy - they didn't seem to be intent on teaching their students usable ninja arts. But Kurenai actually worked her students.

If it was not for the fact he and Sasuke had their own personal skills, their team wouldn't be the better team, before him that is. Kurenai declined her students well and worked their teamwork excises as though in real battle. She was the better teacher than Kakashi. He certainly would not have minded if he was in her team. Moreover, she was a desirable woman. It was a pity that she was in love with Asuma and a little older than he was. If not, he would certainly not mind trying his luck.

It was not much a surprise when Hinata spotted him since he Byakugan was activated. There was very little that could escape the sight of doujutsu. He may be good at hiding his presence, but because he wasn't invincible, the so called all seeing eyes could spot him. But the girl didn't say a word to him. She merely continued on working on her teamwork excises.

Naruto had no doubt that Kurenai noticed that the girl had seen something despite not asking. After a few more minutes, Kurenai dismissed her students. But she stayed behind a little with Hinata. They talked for a few moments before the girl walked away with a smile on her face. Naruto had not bothered to follow what they were talking about since he assumed that Kurenai was acting like a mother to the Hyuuga because she lacked a mother figure in her life.

''Genjutsu...?'' Naruto realized as his senses went off. Kurenai was trying to trap him under an illusion, and he would have probably fallen for it if it was not for his senses. The scene did not change in front of him, but he figured that it was part of Kurenai's ploy. A normal Genin wouldn't be able to detect it.

''Kai,'' Naruto dispelled the illusion before he jumped down from the tree he had been watching on. ''It seemed real. If it had not been for that I can sense chakra miles away, I would have fallen for it without realizing it.'' But it was still a surprise that he had be caught under the genjutsu to begin with. Since genjutsu was a little hard for him to do, he had made sure that he wasn't caught in one easily, and yet Kurenai had done it.

Detecting genjutsu and dispelling it was an easy thing for him, using it was the problem. Well, his life was already a genjutsu, that should be enough.

''You dispelled the Genjutsu easily, and was able to detect it quickly,'' Kurenai stated, observing the Genin calmly. It wasn't a strong genjutsu she had used, she did not even use hand seals to do it. But for a Genin, more precisely a Genin who just graduated from the academy, to dispel it like it was nothing was a surprise to her.

''That is only because the Genjutsu was weak. I didn't see you doing hand seals, though I did sense usage of chakra, I didn't think that you were going to put a genjutsu on me,'' Naruto paused for a moment. ''But then again, you are a genjutsu master, nothing less should be expected.''

''It would have been a compliment if it was coming from a Jonin,'' Kurenai stated, walking towards the blond, who was leaning against the tree trunk of the tree he had been hiding on. Naruto was just a Genin; surely his opinion did not carry much weight than the opinion of an experienced jonin who has faced multiplied opponents.

Naruto waited for Kurenai to settle down before he responded. ''You think my opinion has little weight?'' It was as if he had read her thoughts, but she did not say anything as it seemed that he was not done talking. ''Never underestimate anyone, even a Genin like me, Kurenai. But you should know that, right?''

Kurenai nodded. Never underestimate your opponent; it was one of the basic shinobi rules - one that she would never forget. ''You said that you sensed my chakra, and if you had not sensed chakra usage, you would not have realized it was a genjutsu, are you a sensor?''

Naruto looked down on her, ''Can you keep a secret?'' he questioned, in a slight serious tone; it was done to put some emphasis on the matter.

Kurenai didn't know what he was going to say, but she just nodded, ''Yes,'' she could keep a secret. If Naruto did not wish for her to tell anyone what he was going to tell her, she would keep the secret, as long as it was not dangerous or one that would get her into trouble.

''I'm a sensor type of shinobi. Years of being chased by dangerous animals in the forest of death, has honed my skills to a degree that I can differentiate between hostile and friendly chakras. But I can get it wrong sometimes,'' Naruto explained before lying on the ground on his back with his head resting on both his hands, just beside Kurenai.

No wonder he had a play with Anko. Kurenai thought in surprise. ''Sensor types of shinobi are very rare in this village.'' She knew that her friend, Yugao, was a sensor type of shinobi, but she was not going to tell Naruto that. ''Why did you tell me this anyway? I know for sure that this ability is not in your file.''

''I need your help,'' Naruto started smoothly. ''Genjutsu is my weakness. I can't perform it to perfection. My skills in genjutsu are just laughable. However, I am rather good at detecting it. You are a Genjutsu master, there is no better helper than that.''

Kurenai was silent for a few moments. Naruto was certainly not a little boy, neither were his fellow academy graduates. Some of them had already turned 14 at this time of the year. 14 years for a shinobi were not something small. ''I have a team to train and I must also keep my training. Since you already have a sensei, I do not think that it would be allowed for me to teach you anything, unless the Sandaime grants a special permission.''

Naruto sighed. ''I had expected such an answer,'' he mumbled, looking at the green leaves up ahead. There was no sadness or disappointment in his tone, it was completely neutral.

''Yet, you still came.''

''Yap. But how about this; you tell me the time at you do your own personal training and I will crash in on your training, and beg you to give me a few pointers,'' Naruto stated, looking at Kurenai at the corner of his eyes. ''When I mean beg, I mean rolling on the ground while crying like a 1 year old,'' seeing the look on Kurenai's face, the blond smiled, ''just kidding.''

''Or you may not be,'' the Genjutsu mistress sighed. ''Fine, I will help you. You were here for quite some time, did you finish early with your team?''

''Yes,'' Naruto responded. ''You keep your students much more busy than Kakashi does. Well, we have only been a team for a few days, perhaps things will change,'' it was highly unlikely though. There would only be a change if someone died.

''Well, Kakashi is known for his tardiness,'' Kurenai responded, looking at the blond carefully. He couldn't be acting just to get closer to her. She may have thought devil yesterday, but he didn't look so evil.

''Yes,'' Naruto nodded in agreement with the jonin. ''How are you handling your team anyway? Kiba speaks when he wishes, but he doesn't lack confidence, he is just a little arrogant.''

''Saying a little arrogant is an understatement,'' Kurenai stated. With all the confidence Kiba he had, he was just as much arrogant. And she was already thinking that it would take more to down the arrogance on the boy, but it was still early. A lot could change in the next months.

Naruto chuckled at Kurenai's words. ''He certainly is arrogant. Perhaps it comes with the Inuzuka blood. But his elder sister is not like that. Maybe another factor is that he is still a mere Genin, when he does grow up, perhaps his thinking may also mature.''

Kurenai nodded. ''With age and experience comes maturity,'' she added.

''But is not everyone who learns,'' he knew for certain that no matter how some shinobi were beat down, they would do the same thing over and over again until they were dead. Arrogance came with pride, and those things were very dangerous to a shinobi.

Again, Kurenai nodded in agreement. ''How do you know Kiba's sister, anyway?''

''She takes care of my pet when he has bad day hunting,'' Naruto responded calmly. Other Inuzuka didn't know how to deal with his pet, and there was the fact that it just did not allow anyone to touch it. Any idiot trying to touch would surely get some permanent bite marks or even lose a hand or two.

''You have a pet? I have never heard of that before.'' Not even Anko has said that Naruto was a pet, and the other woman seemed to know Naruto more than anyone does.

''Yes,'' Naruto gave her a blank smile. ''Perhaps you may see him some day.'' He changed the subject to where he had been. ''As I was saying, you have Kiba, Shino and Hinata whose lack of confidence and gentleness do not make her a good candidate for a shinobi. If she isn't handled well, she may be killed while trying to help out an enemy.''

''That is a little harsh,'' Kurenai stated, noting that his tone never changed from being neutral. If he was able to know this about her students, then he was highly observant, despite his outward appearance. She could guess why he didn't say anything about Shino; the boy was trained well, but he too had his own faults.

''But it is the truth, and painting it with happy colors will not make it any better, don't you agree?''

''That is true.'' Her method of dealing of with the issues would be gentle. Naruto would surely not say anything in a comforting way to anyone. ''You seem to know more about other students.''

Naruto nodded. ''I studied them during my first month with them. I am a curious person, so I did not find it a problem to study them. The results had been a disappointment though,'' the disappointment was hinted in the tone of his voice.

''A curious person...? So you are the kind of person who sees a fire and rushes over it to uncover the mystery behind its existence,'' she paused for a moment. She was certain that Naruto wasn't going to deny that. ''What do you think of Team 10?'' She was a little interested in hearing his opinion. His observation over her team was accurate.

''They have a good sensei in Asuma. Shikamaru relies too much on his mind to solve everything. But there are times when he is going to face an enemy who is smarter than him and holds overwhelming power that he cannot comprehend. And when that does happen, he will be in trouble. You see, in this world, you can't depend too much on anything. You don't know when your mind or power will fail you. It is not in every situation where you will be allowed to think. And when you can't think, you have to use your shinobi instincts to survive.

Chouji is another matter; he is not stupid by any chance. For someone who just graduated from the academy, he is acceptable. However, the fact that he would rather eat than train puts a flaw in his lifestyle. Ino is a smart girl. She may not seem that way, but she is smart and highly observant. She may be even smarter than Sakura. What gives Ino the advantage is that she does not need to read a book to know something, she looks around her to learn. And if she grows like that, little may miss her.

However, she has many faults that put her decision to become a shinobi questionable. The girl has no time to train and her fan girl attitude makes her a burden than anything. She is also not someone who can fight on her own without support. When she uses her Yamanaka techniques, her body becomes open for attacks.''

Kurenai was surprised. She did not know as much as Naruto did. Even though the blond spent year with them, he should not be able to know so much. The belief that he was an idiot was thrown out of the window. Thinking of what Anko had told her, she could understand why it was easy for him to be manipulative. He could prey on his peers' weakness because he knew them. Anko was right, this blond gaki is dangerous.

''You are informed - you know that much about your peers. I have no doubt you know what makes them all tick, you did say you studied them all,'' Kurenai stated, looking at the blond with a critical eye.

''Information is essential for a shinobi.''

''You speak like an experienced shinobi, yet you have not been wearing that headband for not more than a handful of days,'' Kurenai stated, still looking down at the blond with a critical eye.

''I think I am in love with you.''

That was out of nowhere.

''What?'' The look on his face told her that he meant what he said. But it could be a genjutsu. ''That is not funny, Naruto.''

Naruto sighed, ''I thought it might be,'' he said. ''You know much about me, how about you tell me about yourself?''

''I think I will not. I am putting you on a trial run,'' Kurenai stated.

Naruto merely smiled. ''You are the kindest Jonin I have ever met. You treat your students with motherly care and gentleness. And despite everything Anko told you about me, you are willing to talk to me honestly and still look at me without doubt, suspicion and wariness. You were willing to help me out with my training. I will always remember that.'' He got to his feet and gave her his hand. ''We should be leaving, it's already late.'' He said so giving her a warm smile, which Kurenai was sure it was not faked.

''Sure,'' she took his hand, and it was surprisingly gentle.

''How about I take you out to eat something? It will be a date.''

''No,'' It was a firm ''No'' that would have stopped anyone from another attempt, but not Naruto.

''Come on, I won't tell Asuma. It will be our little secret.'' Naruto was by now in front of Kurenai, giving her a look that clearly said he was not going to take no for an answer.

''Fine,'' Kurenai sighed. ''Just this once and don't get any funny ideas, or you may regret it.''

''How do you even know that Asuma, and I... Are you know?'' Kurenai questioned as she settled down on seat across Naruto. They had arrived at a small restaurant within the civilian district. She had never been to this place before, yet Naruto knew of it even though she had been living in this village much longer than him.

''It's obvious to everyone,'' Naruto responded calmly, looking at the menu. The food was quite expensive, though. But every now and then he liked to eat something good aside from ramen. ''You think you are hiding it, but you are certainly not.''

Kurenai sighed. ''Anko told me that before,'' she said. ''For someone your age, you act quite mature. It does not feel like I am babysitting a brat, but it feels like I am chatting with an actual gentleman.'' From their talk at the training ground, Naruto has been talking like someone her age, instead of the 13 year old boy he was.

The blond smiled. ''When you are faced with angry and hateful stares from almost everyone you come across, you are forced to grow up quickly. Moreover, when you are an orphan, you don't really have a choice but to grow up on your own and become your own parent.''

A pity that he had to grow like that, Kurenai thought. ''Most kids don't think like that. Even when they are orphans, they think that someone will help them one day, or just turn into criminals to make a living.''

''I had no option to think that someone would help me. Living alone in those early years, I knew perfectly well that no one was just going to come at my house and help me out. I was living on my own before I was even five years old,'' Naruto said, surprising Kurenai. ''It was the help of the Sandaime that I was able to afford my living, barely though.''

''It must have been tough being on your own,'' Kurenai stated. It was certainly had to be tough being the pariah of the village. Being a Jinchuriki was certainly not healthy for the mind. However, aside from what Anko calls Naruto, he was certainly a nice person.

Before Naruto could respond, a waitress came along to take their orders. She looked at Naruto with a raised brow. ''Naruto,'' she said smiling a bit.

''Hello Aika. You are still looking lovely it seems,'' the blond stated, handing the older teen the menu.

''Yes, I am,'' she eyed Kurenai. ''You normally bring girls around my age, but I did not think that you were into older woman, Naruto.''

''I am a shinobi, what is wrong with that?''

''Naruto,'' Kurenai warned.

The blond sighed. ''Just get me and Kurenai-san the usual, please.'' He stated, not looking forward to say anything that may make this day unpleasant. He knew first hand that women were quite scary. And someone like Kurenai would certainly make him experience horrible things.

''Fine,'' Aika said, walking away from the two.

''Who said I will like what you ordered?'' He had not even asked her what she wanted. He just ordered what he presumed she would like. It was very different from any ''date'' she has ever been into. Even with Asuma, she ordered her own food.

''You will like it, I know for certain. But I could be wrong. I have been before,'' the blond responded casually, looking straight into her ruby eyes.

''How often do you come here?''

''Every now and then,'' it was not a precise answer that Kurenai wanted, but it was also acceptable.

''So when you come here every now and then, you bring women here...'' it was certain not a question. With what the waitress had said, it was obvious to her that Naruto always brought someone with him. And it was clear that he didn't bring girls his age. She was starting to think that he may be into older women and may have possibly lured her here to try his luck.

''Yap,'' he did not deny it - it was not worth the effort.

''So do you always take them to your apartment after the date?'' she questioned. It would not be a surprise to her if he had already lost his virginity. This was the shinobi world, anything was possible. She had seen what younger boys can do, especially those who become criminals and join bandits.

Naruto looked amused. ''Ara, are you already thinking of going home with me? Do you think Asuma will appreciate it if he found out you spent your night at a 13 years old's cave?''

Kurenai was silent for a few moments. She then laughed at the thought of seeing Asuma's face if she happened to cheat on him with a 13 year old. It would be hilarious. Anko would certainly agree. ''No,'' she said. ''But Asuma would probably kill you.''

''Probably,'' Naruto agreed. Before he could say anything, Aika brought their food and left without saying anything further. ''But it would make the headlines, neh? The Ice Queen of Konoha was found in the bed of a 13 year old genin','' it was a kind of story the author of flirting paradise would like.

''Yes, but it would be morally wrong though. What kind of a grown up woman sleeps with a 13 year old boy?''

''One who has no value for morals. In the shinobi world, morals are set at a low standard. You may find some even applauding the idea,'' Naruto responded, digging into his food.

''What did you do to that girl anyway?''

''Nothing - she is always like that. She pretends not to see any person I bring here,'' Naruto responded with a small shrug of his shoulders.

Kurenai nodded not looking forward to finding out more about the matter. ''You diverted my question, earlier.'' She said, looking at her food, not at the blond across her.

''I have not taken any to my apartment,'' Naruto responded with a sigh. ''And the girls I normally bring here are travelers who know nothing about me.''

''You kind of prey,'' that actually slipped out. She did not mean to say it. But Naruto was not offended by it.

''Anko is spreading wild rumors about me,'' he looked amused about it though.

''Well, aren't you the devil?''

Naruto shook his head. ''If I was, don't you think I would have manipulated Hinata already?''

Kurenai knew what he was talking about. ''Perhaps she is just not your type. You don't seem to play with girls your age.''

''I am just a 13 year old genin, Kurenai. I am no devil,'' he gave her a small smile that was a little too nice. ''Anko is just bitter. She is still angry at me for violating her and she calls me devil just to screw with everyone. I have no doubt she would like to see me suffer. And I think that she is just waiting for the day I let my guard down so that she can torture me as pay back.''

''Well do you blame her?''

''Not really,'' Naruto shrugged.

''You still seem to get along quite well,'' Kurenai stated. They seemed to get along together despite what Anko says when the blond is not looking. It was clear that Naruto is aware of what Anko says behind his back, yet he does not seem to care much about it.

''That we do. Well, we have a mutual understanding and she gets what she wants, and I get what I want.''

''What?''

Naruto motioned for Kurenai to learn closer to him. ''Anko teaches me about woman and how to have my way with them. She also teaches me about foreplay and has turned me into a great kisser,'' he paused for a moment. ''Well, I won't say what I do for Anko. But it is not anything wrong.''

Kurenai stared at Naruto for a few moments before shaking her head. ''What do you want anyway? I doubt you would have brought me here and told me so much without a purpose.''

''I didn't tell you? This is a date. When people are on a date they get to know each other. I have told you all that I have so you can know me better.''

''I have no doubt that people get to know each on dates, but you are just a 13 year old boy.''

''I think I am in love with you,'' he repeated those words, again, in the same tone, expression and eyes the reflected nothing but innocence.

Kurenai could have blushed at that warm charming smile and sweet tone. She almost blushed. Almost. She stared at Naruto for a minute trying to search for answers, but she got nothing. ''I give up,'' she said.

''As I said, before, you are the kindest Jonin I have ever met. Your heart is full of warmth and you are always looking forward to help. All my life I have been surrounded by people who were always staring at me hatefully, but now I am trying to make friends with someone who is older and open minded. And since you will be my sensei in part-time, who is to say we can't do this?''

''You sound honest.''

''Don't believe it? Well, believe it, because that is the truth!''

They then ate in silence. When it was time to leave, Naruto looked at Kurenai sheepishly. ''I think I left my wallet at home, will you pay?''

''No,'' Kurenai gave a firm no.

''Wow, what a stingy woman,'' Naruto stated as he raised his hand calling Aika. The older girl arrived, smiling. ''Put it on my tab.''

Aika sighed before nodding. ''I hope you enjoyed your meal. Come again next time.'' she said to Kurenai.

''I did,'' she would certainly force Asuma to bring her here.

The two then made their way out of the restaurant in peace. ''Well that was certainly worthwhile.''

Kurenai nodded, before smiling at Naruto. ''Thank you for the meal, Naruto. Come by tomorrow so we can begin with your training. If you don't find me at the training ground, search for me. You did say you were a sensor, it should be a good practice for you.'' She then disappeared via Shunshin.

Naruto placed his hands inside his pockets before looking at the dimly lit sky. ''That was not a bad start.'' He thought, waiting for someone to finally take their appearance before him.

''What were you doing with that woman?'' a young woman said, walking towards Naruto. She stared at him for a few moments, before looking into the sky as he was. She looked back at him because there was nothing that she found interesting.

''I was just thanking her for the help she is going to give me.'' Naruto responded with a small shrug of his shoulders. His gaze then settled on the person in front of him. He studied her entire outlook for a second before he walked past her, prompting her to follow him from behind.

''Okay,'' the young woman paused, trying to think of what Kurenai would be doing for Naruto. But she couldn't find anything that would make Naruto take interest in the older woman. ''How about we hit the hot springs?'' she suggested with a playful smile on her face.

''This late?'' Naruto asked.

''Since when has that been a problem for you? And besides, it is the only place we can talk while I ogle you. I've also missed you.''

''Fine,'' Naruto stated. ''How was your stay in Kumogakure?''

''It was pleasant. The only that was not satisfying about the village was that you weren't around. Nevertheless, I got some all the work done and gathered valuables," the older teen responded quietly. "I only returned now because I wasted all my cash. I'm thinking you can fill me, so that I can take my assignment and leave this village.''

''I'm broke. I used my remaining funds to purchase this joint,'' he said referring to the restaurant behind him. ''And I can't always be supplying you with money. This time you will prostitute yourself to get it.''

''Well, if you are buying, I won't mind selling.''

''A tempting offer, but I'll have to decline,'' Naruto responded as the two continued to walk in the streets of the civilian district, heading to the direction of the hot springs.

**End 0f chapter**

**This chapter introduces one of Naruto's allies, Aika. I believe that her name was mentioned in chapter 4 or 5. More about her will be revealed as the story continues. What I can say for now is that she is a registered "genin" of Konoha and is a very capable shinobi trained by Naruto in the art of deception. **

**I do feel that the scenes with Ino were a bit rushed and forced. However, nothing bad will happen to her, Naruto likes teasing her too much.**

**There will be no relationship that will happen between Naruto and Kurenai. I believe that Kurenai only agreed with Naruto because she is interested in knowing him a bit better after what Anko told her. **

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I enjoyed reading them. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Naruto groaned as the night train dropped him off for the beginning of the day. He was quick to notice that he wasn't alone in his bed, but didn't bother leaving. He just turned to his right and looked at the girl lying beside him; she was wide awake, looking straight at him. ''I thought I told you'd gone to your own place...'' he said rather calmly. ''How did you even get this close?''

Aika merely smiled and looked straight in the eyes of the blond. ''Don't you think that I have learned something after that year of your torture/ training? And being this close to you, don't you think that I learn something each day I spend with you?'' she asked quietly.

When he was beside her, he always putting on a show, and even when she was not there, Naruto always had a play to direct and write. His mind was filled with scripts and he always liked giving the scripts to the characters she likes. There was just no way someone who knew him couldn't learn a thing or two from him. In her case, he'd taught her lying and cheating and whenever she was with him, she always learned something.

''Ho?'' Naruto sounded a bit amused. ''Do not read too much into anything I do, dear. You can't replicate everything that I do; you are not me, you are Aika and never forget that. However, I must admit that you've grasped the concept of deception rather fast,'' it wasn't like he was singing praises to her even though he'd taught her everything she knew. There was not a hint of pride in his words to imply that he was proud of her.

Aika wasn't downed by it. She knew that it took much for someone to please Naruto enough that he could be proud. Yes, he could smile and appear a bit happy about her progress, but to actually become proud of it? Neh. ''Well, I know you best, better than anyone. I know your weaknesses, it's easy for me to sneak past your defenses.'' The teen said with a smug look on her face.

That may be true. However, around her, he allowed his guard to drop, but guess he would have to stop doing that. He didn't want any surprises if it could be helped. While some surprises made things interesting, he would rather avoid some surprises. Keeping a strong guard would also help Aika learn fast since he won't be making things easy for her.

''Keep telling yourself that dear.'' Naruto paused for a moment looking straight at the young woman before him. ''Do you wish for your boyfriend to kill me for this?''

''Mmm? Well, he was your student for a year as I was. What he knows is because of you and the kind of person he will become is because of you. And besides, I belong to you, body and soul. Only you are allowed to do whatever you want with me, he has to understand that, if not, screw him.'' The older teen responded a bit casually and a small shrug of her shoulders.

That just showed what she thought of the matter. The kind of loyalty she had for him was pleasing more than anything. But Naruto cared for her too much to allow her to think she couldn't do anything else other than what he says and tells her to do. She had her own life; her body and soul were hers. He didn't want her to become fanatic like Danzo is with this rotten junk yard for a village.

Naruto sighed, shaking his head. ''You should not speak to that, Akira.'' He said. ''Now be a good subordinate and fix me breakfast.''

''Hai, hai,'' the young woman slipped out of the bed and walked away towards the kitchen.

Naruto shook his head when he saw that she was already dressed. He didn't come back to this place with her. She must have come here while he was still dozing, and the perfect way to do that would be teleporting right beside him in this bed. Sigh in again, the blond stretched himself before, going towards the bathroom to take a shower.

**A few minutes later**

''I no longer have a boyfriend,'' Aika suddenly revealed as Naruto sat down on a chair across Aika in the kitchen for his breakfast. She was looking straight at the blond when she spoke and her tone was just devoid of any emotion.

Naruto looked at her with a raised brow. ''Since when?'' The only surprise evident on his face was the furrowed brow.

''Yesterday; I have been away for three months doing the work you sent me to do. While I was away, I had much time to think about my relationship with him. I realized that I don't really love him and so we broke it off.'' Aika responded quietly. ''I've also enjoyed my time away from this village. I've to say, it was fun. Not that I don't like spending time you, but travelling around is fun.''

As part of her cover, she really did a lot of things, mostly enjoying her time like a rich and spoiled teenager. Well, Naruto had made money available for her, and since she didn't have any at the beginning of her years, she'd decided to use the chance well to splash the money she was given. Naruto didn't really use money that often, so it was no big deal for her to waste it all.

''You are enjoying your time away too much for my liking,'' Naruto stated. From the way she spoke last night, he deduced that the young woman enjoyed her time being away from the village. ''You do know that life will come to stop once we go home, right?''

''Yes,'' Aika responded with a firm nod. She knew that it was all going to end soon, but when she could, she decided to enjoy her life.

''I just hope that you have not made any unnecessary attachments during your stay in Kumogakure. I got the feeling that you have become fond of the place,'' Naruto said looking deep into her dark green eyes. ''What have you been up to recently?''

''Just having fun as a traveler aside from the usual business. I was almost killed by the way,'' she spoke it so casually like her life had not been in risk. When in all truth, if it had not been for the jutsu Naruto taught her, she would have been killed.

''By who?'' Naruto simply asked, and gave no reaction from the idea that Aika was nearly killed.

''Kabuto; I underestimated his abilities and almost paid the price. He was able to deduce that I was leaking Intel far sooner than I anticipated. Well, that man does have much more experience in the field than I do. I could not quite pull your act, the only thing that has gotten me this far is that I am a young beautiful girl who can get what she wants by just smiling.'' She flashed the blond a charming smile that had no effect on him. In fact, he outright ignored the smile she offered him.

Naruto nodded. ''Failure,'' He was not mad at her failure. He never expected her to succeed with Kabuto. That man is a glorified spy master. ''I assume your allegiances were not discovered. I would hate to clean up your mess, again.''

''It was just once that you cleaned my mess. And that was my first mission; you can't get them right on your first try. You have had lots of practice, and you grew up like that to the point where it has become natural.'' Aika reasoned, defending herself with a slight huff.

Naruto merely shrugged, no caring too much for her reasons ''As long as you gained some experience with Kabuto, I am satisfied.'' He paused for a moment sensing something. ''Normally, I would have you disappear, but it is okay now. You are going to be staying inside this village, for now at least.''

Aika did not have to question what for; she ate her own meal in silence. Naruto continued eating his own breakfast like nothing had happened. He was not concerned about anyone finding her in his place. Her face was always hidden from everyone aside from those he trusted. While she was working, her true identity was concealed from everyone.

He did not want anyone knowing her identity because if that was so, it would put her life in danger when she was out, away from him. If she had escaped Kabuto, then he was probably on the lookout for her to clean her up because she knew certain things. Sooner or later, that snake mistress would be on their tails. He would have to prepare for that.

It didn't matter what anyone thought of Aika's presence in his place or if he was seen with her. Since he was just a 13 year old genin, it would not be a problem if she stayed around as his girlfriend. If anyone asks, he could blame it all on hormones after all.

Things may get a little messy if Danzo starts snooping around my business. Naruto thought mildly. He'd managed to get Danzo off his back by working for him, but knowing the war hawk. He wasn't going to allow things to slide without his handy work. But he had worked with the man well enough to know how he worked.

Aika had worked for a few weeks with Kabuto, doing some of Orochimaru's handiwork. This meant that he had knowledge of all men that interested him.

Orochimaru was certainly an interesting fellow and they were alike in some ways. What he didn't have is the abundance arrogance Orochimaru has and he wasn't as demented as the snake Sannin. Well, he could be a little if he got excited enough. And staying away from work this days has meant that he was not dissecting anything. But it was okay, he could live without dissecting people. He knew the human body well enough that his curiosity was satisfied.

'I wonder when my fun time will be over,' Naruto thought as he walked over to his sink to wash his dishes. 'But I must fall in love first. I have always been interested in experiencing love. A pity I have never felt anything that can satisfy my curiosity. 'How am I going to kill time before I meet with Kakashi and his students?'

''You know, I am still around here.'' Aika stated, looking at Naruto who seemed thoughtful at the sink. She guessed he had been used to being alone inside his little cave that he had quickly forgotten that she was here.

''I thought you had disappeared,'' Naruto responded looking back at her.

''Very funny, Naruto,'' Aika responded walking over to him. ''So, when are you going to fix me so I can leave?''

''I told you, I am broke. There are rich idiots who will pay a hefty fee for a day with you. Prostitution does pay. Or you can just blackmail anyone you choose. I have some dirt of crappy old fools.'' Naruto suggested mildly.

He was a curious person and digging up dirt on crappy old fools was something that satisfied his curiosity. He had like a gold mine of dirty secrets of some of Konoha's richest people, and he could use it any time he liked. For now he didn't because those kinds of people didn't excite him. One slap and they were out cold.

''You wish for me to allow some old fart to violate this perfect body of mine? Hell no. My body is not to be violated by anyone. Not even my ex-boyfriend touched this body of mine.'' The girl spoke in a sweet tone, looking at her body lovingly. It was obvious just by her tone that she adored her body more than anything.

''Yet, you allow me to take a peek whenever you feel like it.'' Naruto snorted.

''I did tell you, didn't I? My body belongs to you. And besides, I get to play with you whenever you are sleeping.'' a rather sweet smile spread across Aika's face.

''That is just creepy,'' Naruto said halfheartedly.

''I take what I can. You won't allow me to play with your body, but you do allow that woman do with you whatever she pleases, every now and then.''

''She is different from you. Whatever she does with me, she still knows that I am just a 13 year old boy. She will never do anything that would be considered wrong, but then again, that woman does not seem to have any morals,'' Naruto sounded thoughtful in his last words.

''What is the deal with you anyway? Do you feel guilty for nearly killing her in your little experiment?'' While it would be a shock to her if he said he felt guilty, she still questioned.

''No,'' Naruto responded with a wave of his hand. ''I did what I did. Anko is somewhat entertaining.''

''You know, if you continue to allow her to torture you for her own amusement, your brain will soon start to fail registering pain - your pain receptors may just die. And I don't think you will want to live like that, because that may also kill your sense of touch,'' Aika explained as she followed Naruto towards his couch.

''I am aware of that. I know my own limits and whoever said that she has ever touched me?'' he had many tricks to play from sleeves. He wasn't a masochist to allow Anko to touch this body of his. There are many things that can be used in replacement without the sadist knowing about it.

''I am just saying. You are reckless and careless sometimes. Even though you are my teacher, I still have to babysit you sometimes,'' Aika sighed sitting down beside her favorite blond. ''You do remember that being reckless cost you your right eye, yes?''

''Don't remind me, Aika. And besides, I was just ten at that time. It could not be helped. I had to make some mistakes during that time,'' Naruto defended himself. He always did blame everything or point everything at his age. It was something that he was starting to realize was becoming a problem.

''Yes, you were ten. But even at that age, you were not a stupid brat. You know, I almost did not believe anything that came out of your mouth during that time. You were just a brat. But because I had nothing, I believed. You saved me, and I will have to save you from yourself.'' Her determination to save the blond from his actions was clearly evident in her expression

''There is no need for that,'' Naruto said. He was not like that anymore. Yes, he did get reckless in those early years. But after working with Danzo, he had fixed himself. ''I calculate most things I do now. Not that I did not calculate back then.''

''I will take your word for it. But then again, taking your word for something is a very dangerous thing, isn't it?'' another sweet smile and a wink followed.

''It depends on who you are,'' Naruto said, stretching out his senses. ''No one is watching. Let us go to the waterfall. I will race ya.''

''You have to give me a head start first.''

Naruto shook his head. ''That would not be fair to me. Let's go; I wish to see if you have improved your speed in the past months.'' Naruto was gone in a flash of black after that, Aika followed suit in a flash of red.

**The water fall**

''You cheated,'' Aika accused the blond as she followed him to his usual tree.

''You should have expected that. I have always told you that if given the chance, I will always cheat.'' Naruto responded in a casual tone without even turning to face the older teen.

Aika sighed. ''Can't you act normal, even just for once?''

''This is being normal. If you were saying abnormal, then you would find my presence unsettling. And this is just who I am.'' Naruto explained with a shrug of his shoulders. Once they got to his tree, he took off his shirt, leaving his pants only.

''I know this is who you are. But you are still a brat, can't you just be a brat for a second and allow someone to take care of you, someone to think for you?'' Aika responded standing in front of Naruto giving the blond a stern look. Naruto never allowed anyone to think for him, he was always thinking and talking like the liar he was. But for his age, she wanted him to at least talk like a 13 year old. She could not count anything he has said at the academy because... Well, he was Naruto.

''Now what?'' Naruto questioned, looking at her stern gaze.

''It is not good for you to be thinking of cheating every time. I mean, come on, Naruto, you are always thinking of lying, deception, and you could give anyone an innocent smile that is just a cover, hiding the cruel and predatory smile that lies beneath that mask,'' she paused, sighing. ''If you continue like this, you may just end up like Orochimaru.''

''I brought you in 5 years ago because you were this happy child, full of innocence. When I saw your smile that time, I knew I would need you in my life. I was surrounded by older people who spoke hard staff. I needed you because I wanted to retain my humanity, which I was close to losing. Because of you, I have stayed sane, but that is what I brought you for anyway.'' Naruto closed the distance between them and looked up to her. ''Yet, I feel like you are holding me back. At the same time, I like your smile, your presence, I enjoy each moment you attempt to outsmart me. Nevertheless, I value my work more than other things.''

Aika was taken aback by this, but she still held her nerve. ''It does not matter. I am here to stay, if I go, there won't be anyone to keep you in check,'' she paused, something coming to her. ''Ayame cannot do what I do. If she ripped out that mask of yours, she will certainly no longer look at you the same way as she does now. She does not know you like I do, hence she cannot be the one to keep you on a tight leash.''

''What makes you think that Ayame has no idea of who I am?''

''She is innocent, and that is why you like her, aside from the obvious. Despite her innocence, she is still precious to you and you like her that way. I think Anko knows this as well, that is why she does not say any of the staff she tells other people. Although she may be tempted, she knows it too well that if she did anything stupid, you will make her disappear, horribly.''

''Ayame is not innocent as you say. Do you think that I spend my time around people without studying them?'' Naruto walked past Aika and stopped at the edge of cliff, a little away from the waterfall. ''When Ayame sees me, it is like she is seeing this waterfall. But she knows that beneath the water, there is something. Fear of whatever that is beneath the water, keeps her from trying to find answers.''

''Yet you still like her very much. Sometimes I think that you like her more than you like me. And that makes me jealous and bitter,'' there was no hint of sarcasm in her tone; this meant she was dead serious.

''Aika, what are you to me? What is Ayame to me? What is Konoha to me?'' Naruto did not for her to respond. He spoke again, shaking his head. ''Jump in with me before I lose interest in our little fun time.''

**Two hours later, Hideout**

''This place does bring some memories, huh?'' Aika questioned looking around a large space underneath Naruto's apartment block. It was an underground training ground that had been built by Naruto, at least that was what the blond had told her.

''Yes, it does,'' Naruto responded looking back at Aika. ''I brought you here to see if you have been lagging from your training. As I have told you and 1 - I do not like to be surrounded by weaklings.''

Aika sighed. ''Can't we just remise the memories for a few moments? And what is it that when you come here, you never call us by our names - you always use our codenames.''

''A force of habit, I guess,'' Naruto responded with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. ''How far are you in Fuinjutsu?''

Again, Aika sighed. ''I am getting there. I have worked through the level 5 book. Once I finish it, the next levels should be easy enough,'' she sounded a bit happy about that achievement. But Naruto was not. In fact, he was frowning. And that was something you did not see often from him. This just meant that he was certainly dissatisfied.

''Your learning speed in fuinjutsu is slow, Aika. I worked through the basics with you 4 years ago, and yet you have not completed level five. Your skills in Fuinjutsu now mean that are just adequate. I will not compare you with Neji - he is a genius, you are not. But that does not excuse your slow progress,'' clearly, Aika now had no doubt that Naruto was displeased with her.

''As you have said; I am not a genius. I have to learn on my own pace. You cannot expect me to learn in the same speed as you do. Neji does not even learn as fast as you, despite being hailed as a prodigy.'' Aika defended herself calmly, but she knew that Naruto did not take excuses.

''I told you; being a prodigy or genius does not mean anything. My father was a genius, but I was not born one. Yet, I can still think on the same level as he did. Your mind has to be trained to strategize, and you do not have to be a genius to master fuinjutsu. Jiraiya was not even close to a genius, yet today he is a master of Fuinjutsu,'' Naruto explained in a firm tone. ''Nothing is impossible, if you are willing to try; have I not told you that before? Did I not tell you that you must not allow your inferiority to stand in the way of your training? Did I not tell you to use the fact that you are not a genius to your advantage?''

''You did.''

''Then why do you continue to fail me, Aika? Why do you continue to tell me that you are not like me, that you are not like Neji? Between you and Neji, you are the one I have offered help the most. I only beat in the basics, principles inside of his head, and gave him a few starts before he went on to do well on his own.'' Naruto's frowned had deepened at this stage and his narrowed look wasn't making Aika feel comfortable.

''Well, you had threatened to make him a guinea pig if he did not meet your standards,'' Aika responded, again, defending herself.

Naruto stopped looking at her with an unreadable look before nodding to himself. He took out his book. ''You are a failure in this regard. I gave it 4 years, but the result is not what I expected. I had much hopes. How disappointing,'' he stated, loud enough for Aika to hear him.

''Ouch, that does wound me, you know. You are my teacher. Do you know how much it hurts when your own teacher tells you that you are a failure?'' Aika questioned, sounding a little hurt. Of course she was, but she was gone get over it soon or he would make sure that she was okay, he always did.

''I don't know, and don't care. I met my teacher's standards. I will always did well.'' Naruto responded with a shrug.

Everything that Madara beat into him was welcomed by his mind. He learned rather fast that even the notorious Uchiha had been evidently surprised by the speed he showed when grasping the concept of everything he was being taught. There was nothing that Madara didn't teach him that he didn't do to perfection. Although the man never admitted to him, Naruto knew he, Madara, was proud of his learning capabilities.

''So, you are not really mad at me for failing...'' Aika said just trying to sure if she was on the safe side or not. Missions and training were different things, and while Naruto permitted failure in missions to a certain extent, but failure in training wasn't welcomed.

''I am not mad. But I am a little disappointed in your lack of progress. I had expected things to go according to plan. But I guess I can't always have everything going my way.'' By with way he looked a few seconds earlier, saying ''a little disappointed'' was an understatement.

''You sounded like you were pretty upset.'' Aika clearly had some hard time believing that he wasn't upset. He'd looked like he was ready to give her a heavy beating for failing to meet his expectations.

''I did? I did not realize that,'' he paused for a moment. ''I thought you knew me better...''

''Very funny Naruto.'' Aika was not amused. ''I will get you for this. But anyway, why did you bring me here?''

''This will be the last time you spend time here. I am going to close this one. Someone has been snooping around, and it won't be long before they locate it.'' Naruto said, his eyes now pacing around the underground facility.

''So, where are we moving to?'' Aika paused for a moment, grinning. ''Let me guess, you have been building a secret hideout around the waterfall. All this time you went there, you have been digging up your new cave, while you allowed a clone to play with the water.''

Naruto did not deny or confirm anything, he continued where he had left off. ''Fill this place up, will ya? I have some business to attend to...''

''How am I going to fill this place up? You know very well that I specialize in Information gathering and Medical Ninjutsu. You never taught me any form of jutsu that can help me fill this place.''

''Improvise, use what you can. Get the job done without attracting attention and I will be happy with you.'' Naruto stated, walking away from the green haired teen.

''We both know even if I fail to fill this place you will still be happy with me. I am your precious Aika-chan after all,'' Aika responded with a confident grin. She certainly had no doubt in her belief, not even a little.

''If you attract attention, I will bury you alive here and dig you out when I feel that you are knocking at death's door,'' Naruto spoke as though he had not heard Aika. He completely ignored the facts she pointed out. Perhaps he loathed the fact that she had the kind of holding over him.

Aika merely smiled. ''You know, although you are cruel, you cannot hide the fact that you have not lost your humanity. You can still feel other emotions, and I know for a fact that you cannot harm little ol' me.''

''I cannot harm you?'' she was phrasing it incorrectly. The thing was that he would not harm her, but it was possible for him to do so, especially in this cruel world he lived in. But she was right about something. ''I never told anyone I cannot feel anything. I am just a 13 year old boy after. I am soon to be 14, and for a shinobi, that is a lot of years. Feelings open new doors for experiences, which makes life worth living.''

''When are you going to referencing yourself with your age?''

Naruto shrugged. ''That remains to be seen. I am going to see Kurenai, you keep yourself busy.'' He was gone as soon as those words left his mouth.

Aika sighed and looked around the training ground. This was the place she learned the basics of deception; this was the place she felt that she had something to live for. Yes, Naruto is her reason for being alive. Watching him, taking care of him and ensuring that he stays sane was her grand objective. There was not everything that she could get and do, but she being by Naruto's side meant everything to her. Seeing him smile an honest smile was something she liked.

Of course she had thought she could change him when she first met him. But she realized that even at a young age, Naruto was not ''human''. She could not change him, she doubted anyone could.

Uzumaki Naruto, the boy who changed her life, the boy who toys with other people's emotions just for his own amusement; he was her savior and her reason to live. She didn't have to worry too much about his safety. Naruto never lets his guard down. He may lower his guard a little around those he trusts, but he is always on guard for anything.

Sighing, Aika summoned a scroll so she could begin working before Naruto came back from his little play with Kurenai.

**That afternoon, Sunagakure**

The Yondaime Kazekage sighed tiredly when he looked down an image of his abomination for a son. One could forgive his actions for attempting to kill his own son, especially with how much havoc Gaara has caused for the village. He didn't have to mention the public property damage he'd caused in one of his rampages and the many deaths he's caused.

Gaara was like a mountain of problems: problems he couldn't solve no matter how hard he tried to find a solution. He'd gone through to the north and ends of the Elemental Nations trying to find the magical ward that would make his problems go away, erase them from existence. The ward eluded his grasp and the problem continued to glare at him with a malicious grin that only made him see visions of the bloody future if the problem wasn't solved soon.

Contrary to popular belief, he didn't hate his son as much as other people believed. He hated what had become of his youngest child, and the fact that his wife died after giving birth to the boy only gave his bitterness some more spice. Gaara was his son, but what had become of him was nothing short of a cold-blooded killer.

He had responsibilities to uphold as a Kage, his main priority was ensuring that Sunagakure was safe to its people. If his son was the problem in causing his people to become uneasy and always dreading for another rampage, then he would've to take action. In this case, he'd done exactly just that. However, all his efforts to erasing them problem had been rendered worthless, the sweat, and all the hard thinking all for nothing.

Gaara just couldn't be killed.

He'd even tried hiring some of the best assassins within the Wind country. Even so, what awaited the assassins was a brutal bloody sand death. He'd seen his son crush so many men with his sand; the ability to manipulate sand for the boy was nothing short of amazing. Still, it was nothing compared to his own ability.

What gave Gaara the edge was the automatic defense that always protected him no matter, even when he was sleeping, the sand always acted like a watchdog, nothing got past it. This ability, no, this hellish ability made it a hard task to kill the boy. This resulted in quick deaths of everyone he'd sent to kill the Jinchuriki.

A swirling black vortex then came to life within the office of the Kazekage. An intruder, it was the first thought that waved within the head of the Kazekage as he watched the swirl in some tense silent. He made motions with his hands for his Anbu to get ready for take action. The man received the affirmatives from his Anbu before settling back to his chair, releasing the tensions.

He was trying to figure who the intruder could be. For someone to appear before him like this was nothing short of arrogant boldness. If someone was planning to attack him, then the person should have chosen a better method of coming here. It was also broad day light under the heated sun of the wind country, only a fool would dare try something like attack him.

Then again, fools were everywhere within the shinobi world.

After a few seconds, a figure appeared a small figure for that matter. Rasa narrowed his eyes when he saw the red clouds. He would never mistake the cloak since he's used this group before, yes, Akatsuki if his memories were not twisted by anyone.

Sunagakure wasn't a very strong village and was considered the least strong amongst the great village shinobi villages. Things had turned worse when the Daimyo cut off the villages funding. Rasa was forced to rely much on Konoha for its services and his shinobi weren't in great numbers like other villages. Being at a disadvantage like this made things hard to work around, but didn't make it impossible for him to keep the village alive.

Akatsuki came in handy when he needed to get some things done. While using the Akatsuki, he didn't lose any of his shinobi, he only had to pay the fees and that was it. Using them had its benefits as these people did their job perfectly and it wasn't very easy to contact them. Even now he didn't know how he could contact them when he needed their services: they just appeared.

Still, he'd told these people never to set foot in his village again, especially since they'd become recognized as terrorists who've destroyed some villages. Yes, his dealings were kept a secret from everyone else, only the Anbu who always guarded him knew. However, these Anbu didn't know everything: they only had the knowledge that he used the services of the group.

Rasa looked at the figure before him. It was no doubt someone at the same age as Gaara, if the height suggested anything. The figure was wearing a blank white mask that left a small hole on his right eye. The right eye was a Sharingan. The only thought that came to Rasa's mind was Uchiha when he saw the Sharingan. The figure also had wild red hair, and wore black gloves on both his hands. The Akatsuki cloak covered most of his body, but he could see blue pants beneath the cloak.

''What do you want?'' Rasa initiated the conversation with a cold tone and narrowed eyes. Though he found it interesting that this person was a child, he didn't have time to waste on the likes of anyone who wore that cloak unless he wanted to use them.

''How rude,'' the figure responded blandly, pacing around the room for a few moments before he settled at gazing at the Fourth Wind Shadow. ''Considering that we've worked well with you in our past dealings, I'd thought you would be at least polite. You don't act coldly to someone who knows things you do while everyone his napping.'' The tone was casual; leaving no trace of any emotion Rasa could read.

Rasa narrowed his eyes further. Was this a threat? Yes, it certainly sounded that way. He'd hired Akatsuki to do some dirty deeds on his behalf: some of the things wouldn't do well if it gets out. However, the way the person in front of him spoke, it seemed that he knew about some of things that he did secretly. It could be true, he'd worked tirelessly to ensure that his dealings remained sealed in the deepest pits of hell.

''What is that supposed to mean, are you threatening me and my village?'' The Kazekage questioned, no rather demanded in a hard tone. He was trying to get a view of the Akatsuki member before him. He could only make out his conclusions, hearing the mind of this child wouldn't be a sin.

''A threat?'' Amusement; it was the only thing Rasa could read from the tone and it ticked him off a little. However, he remained calm. ''That is only a misinterpretation on your part Kazekage. If I was making a threat, it wouldn't be something trivial as revealing your petty secrets.''

The tone painted a clear image of just what this person thought of Rasa's secrets. Yes, they were of no bother, no interest and ultimately trivial. It made the Kazekage feel like he'd put on a crib and a dummy put on his mouth. He hated the images he received from such dismissive words. He feared his secrets could ruin Suna, and yet this child could say that they were trivial?

Rasa calmed himself when thought that perhaps the kid didn't know what secrets he had. However, he wasn't going to indulge the boy on this matter. Perhaps he'd thought this way just to comfort himself. Yes, any Kage would be outright pissed if a mere masked child could tell him him/her that his/her secrets were uninteresting and ''small'' things.

''What do you want? And what is a child like you, an Uchiha nonetheless, doing in an organization like Akatsuki? Last time I heard, the entire Uchiha clan was massacred by Uchiha Itachi and only one survived,'' Rasa's tone was a bit formal, sharp and left the impression that he was curious.

''You ask too many questions at once, Kazekage,'' the cloaked figure responded calmly. ''I also have a question for you. No, make that two questions: why did a man like you who cares so much for his family turn his own child into a weapon, and then consider him a failed experiment?'' The figure then paused for a moment. ''Ah, I ended up asking one question.''

Rasa couldn't answer such a question, especially to this child. But he was smart enough to realize that the kid didn't expect him to answer, no, he just avoided answering the question. He wasn't going to further press on it because he was certain that the ''second'' question would come. He didn't want to hear it and so he moved to his other question.

''What do you want?''

''I have a proposal...''

''I'm not interested. Now get out of sight before my Anbu remove you,'' a harsh tone, followed suit by a threatening look from the Kazekage. However, the red haired figure before him didn't even seem affected by it all.

''I've been watching you for some time now, more precisely, your relationship with Gaara. You've been a bad father to your son, and your ruthlessness may lead him to lose the little sanity he has. So I was faced with a dilemma, what do I do about this? Do I kill you, do I threaten to kill you unless you become a good father?'' the moment those words left his mouth, four Anbu flashed from the darkness and surrounded him. Their blades were pointed straight at him, all pressing against his neck.

Yet, the red haired spoke like nothing had happened. ''My proposal, no, it isn't a proposal. I just want your opinion. You see, I know the outcome of things if I kill you. However, I can't write a clear picture of the outcome of things if you change.''

''Anbu, send this fool to the torture cell and have hi interrogated!'' The wind Shadow ordered sternly, glaring at the red haired before him.

Rasa was infuriated more than anything. The audacity of this child to say such words to him and to say it like he, the child, had the power to kill him. This was his village and he wasn't going to allow a mere child to speak to him like that. Moreover, the child was threatening his life, and that was just unacceptable.

However, this may well work in his favor. If he managed to get the red haired into the torture cell, they could torture him and then interrogate him. With his, he would be able to get much needed Intel on the Akatsuki. He was more than willing to put this child through pain if it meant getting something valuable on the Akatsuki.

Before the Anbu could do anything, the red haired just walked through them as though he was intangible. This was to the utter shock and disbelief of the Anbu as well as their Kage. The red haired walked towards the Kazekage desk before phasing through it as well as Rasa himself.

The only response Rasa gave was wide eyes when the other red-haired walked through him.

''I've decided to allow you to continue living on.'' Those were the left his mouth as he stopped behind the Kazekage. As he began to disappear in a swirling black vortex, he spoke his final words. ''There is an explosive tag on your desk that is going to set off in the next 10 seconds. If you wish to continue living, you will escape now...''

In exactly 10 seconds, the top half of the Kazekage tower exploded into dust.

**A few minutes later, unknown location**

''Can you really kill my father?'' Gaara asked quietly. He was standing behind the cloaked Akatsuki member. ''You said it like you really could do it and without even wasting much energy to get it done.''

''Your father is a Kage-level shinobi; it takes nothing less of an S-rank to do a fair battle with someone like that. However, as I always say, power doesn't determine the end result of a battle, especially when facing someone like me. Yes, I don't need to be an S-rank shinobi do kill some Ranked with an S,'' the red haired responded quietly.

Power alone didn't determine the outcome the end of a battle. The ability to think and manipulate events to your molding mostly determined the outcome. When facing someone like Orochimaru, you always had to be on the guard as the man could get under your skin quite easily. The snake Sannin always tried to fight the emotional battle before the actual battle.

It was unlikely that he that loses the emotional battle was going to win the actual battle. Emotions affected everything, and played tricks with the mind.

Gaara nodded, ''that may be the case, but you went there knowing that you couldn't win against father in a straight fight. Yet, you spoke confidently like you could actually pull it off and showed no reaction when the Anbu surrounded you. In fact, you outright ignored their presence.'' Yes, the red haired Akatsuki member spoke like he could actually kill the Kazekage, but Gaara was sure it wasn't as he painted it.

''How can you convince someone that you are a killer if you can't identify the stench of blood, if you can't hold a kunai like a trained killer? Being an assassin requires you to be calm and composed regardless of the situation. The number one rule of assassination is silence. When you aren't calm, you can't be silent.

If I had panicked in that situation; the message would've been that I'm an amateur who is trying to play with the big dogs. I handled everything like a professional. There is no trace of my presence left behind to show that I was in the office before it exploded. Yes, you can only point that I was there using their memories. However, that won't be enough since I didn't show them my face nor could they detect my chakra signature.''

Gaara added something, ''moreover, the Anbu couldn't touch you. Yes, you threatened the life of a Kage in front of his Anbu, inside his own office. The insult was that they couldn't do a damn thing because they couldn't touch you and you blew up the top half of the Kazekage tower just prove that you are able.''

''This has left Rasa with a picture that I can do much more damage. I was able to put an explosive tag in front of his own eyes and blow up his tower. If I could go through him, who would be able to spot me when I do something that is dangerous, again?''

He'd left a good impression on the Kage, and he made it purposeful when he made it sound as though the Fourth Kazekage's secrets were not worth his time and declared a very daring message when he blew the man's office apart. The man wasn't going to take him lightly next time and just in case, he was scripted to improve his relationship with Gaara, even if it is a little improvement.

''Will it work, though?''

''Chances are high; your father loves you despite his ruthlessness, and he also cares so much for this village. If improving his relationship with you means that he can change you a little, and show your value to Suna, and insuring that something like this doesn't happen again, he will do as I foresee,'' the red haired responded quietly.

Gaara nodded slightly. ''He will, however, be on the lookout for you. And next time you appear before him, he will be more than ready for you.''

''I have calculated for that. Be a good boy when your father reaches you. Do not allow the questions bother you because when Rasa is brave enough, he will question you about me, for all purposes, this was done for you and your father is smart enough to realize it.''

Gaara nodded, "It won't be easy and I will have to get used with dealing with other things. However, I won't make it easy for him."

The red haired Akatsuki member nodded. "Understandable, making things easier for him will make things much more suspicious than they already are," he responded quietly. "With this I have started things well and for my part, when I return for future negotiations, the transactions will go smoothly."

Gaara found that to be hard to believe. "How will they be smooth if you threatened him and blew up his tower?"

"Oh? Let me rephrase that; it will make things interesting for me. I wouldn't be fun if things aren't interesting enough," a sigh escaped his lips. "Keep an eye on things, I will contact you soon." with that said, he left the sand Jinchuriki alone.

'I wonder when 'soon' will be,' Gaara thought before shaking his head. 'It doesn't matter…'

**Later that day**

Hiruzen couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable or at least a minimal level of dread for the outcome of this 'little' talk he was going to have with Naruto and Jiraiya. Naruto was the one who was going to be receiving some details about himself by both him and his former student. However, he still had the feeling that Naruto was already aware of what was happening around him and inside of his body.

The daunting realization made this harder for him. He couldn't think of a better way to tell the boy that he was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi and if Naruto already knew, then there was bound be some words that would be exchanged. The old man could only hope that it was nothing too bad and nothing that would strain everyone's relationship with the blond.

He cared for Naruto deeply and valued him as both a shinobi and a Jinchuriki. However, he still refused to see the boy as a weapon and a threat. Naruto was Minato's child and no one would make him a weapon. He'd denied the notion a long time ago when Danzo wanted to take him up to raise him as a weapon. The war hawk still continued to pester him about this matter everyone now and then.

The fact that he was able to stop Danzo from making Naruto a weapon made him feel light and a bit happy with himself that he was at least able to do something for the blond. He'd failed to make the villagers open their eyes and see the 'truth' but at least no one harmed Naruto and he was able to live 'normal' like other children.

Jiraiya looked at his sensei from the window where he sat and frowned slightly. He understood that this wasn't going to be easy, but his sensei seemed to be thinking of it too hard. Sighing, the Toad Sage looked outside the window, watching the lively villagers go about their business in the streets. His gaze went back inside the office before speaking.

''You really need not to think that hard, sensei,'' Jiraiya said, a bit calmly, and smiling at his sensei. The smile wasn't necessary, no, it was just out of place. This was the time where they should really be serious instead of smiling.

Hiruzen smiled at his student before his response. ''I can't help myself,'' he said.

They were waiting for Naruto to appear before them; he'd sent someone to inform the blond that he wanted to see him. The more seconds passed, the more he became anxious. The feeling was driving through his body like one of Orochimaru's poisons. This could as well blow up in their faces if not handled well. However, it all depended on how Naruto would take it all.

Picking off from where he left off, the Sandaime continued. ''If Naruto doesn't take this well, then we'll have a serious problem in our hands.''

An emotional Jinchuriki was nothing more than a ticking time bomb. There have been cases on Jinchuriki becoming emotionally unstable and going on a rampage. He'd seen or heard of it with Suna's Jinchuriki. However, that may be because the sand Jinchuriki was said to have been always unstable. Still everything remained black and white.

He didn't doubt Minato's seal, but emotions were powerful. If Naruto were to become emotionally overwhelmed, there was no guarantee that he wouldn't draw upon the Kyuubi's chakra. Hiruzen also believed that it would be possible for Naruto to use the chakra having some understanding of the seal the Yondaime used. He still wasn't sure though, but it was a possibility.

Although Jiraiya agreed with his sensei, he had seen enough of the blond to know that he wouldn't be shaken by this. ''While I know that you are just processing all possible outcomes, I've seen enough of the kid to know that he is tough.''

The Sandaime gave Jiraiya one more smile, ''I know, but everything has to be considered.''

The Sannin nodded. It wasn't a bad thing to take all precautions when dealing with things, especially in the shinobi world. Moreover, this was Naruto they were going to deal with, Jiraiya had seen enough to know the kid was very capable, if anything of the blond, he wasn't weak minded. In fact, he seemed to have a strong mind and will. To be able to take all the glaring hatred from the villagers without flinching wasn't something that anyone could do.

Yet, Naruto does it and didn't seem to mind taking a stroll within the streets even when he knew he would only be glared at.

''What do you think is keeping him anyway?'' Jiraiya asked quietly. He'd been waiting for the blond for some time now and he was sure that if there had been nothing that was keeping him busy, he would've been in this office already.

Hiruzen shook his head; he couldn't know. These days, Naruto was getting rather good at avoiding the watchful gaze of his crystal ball. With the eyes of his magical ball being unable to detect the blond, he didn't see everything that the blond did. However, if he was still inside the village, his Anbu would be able to find him. The minor problem was that he'd not told the Anbu at what time the blond was to come to see him.

''He will come soon,'' the God of shinobi responded calmly. ''Would you prefer talking about this if he knew the truth or not?''

There were various scenarios that could play out and the Sandaime couldn't pick which was the best for this matter. Though it depended on how Naruto reacts to the news or the bringing up of the subject, the Third Hokage had his own role to play. Preferably, he would pick a scenario that favored him in doing damage control. The kind of picture would be one with a not so smart Naruto and an oblivious boy.

If it came to that, the boy would be distraught, true, but he could play the hero perfectly and push things to the favor of Konoha.

Jiraiya considered the options with a thoughtful look on his face before voicing out his response. ''If he knows, then we have little to explain about. Granted he is smart as we think, he would know what it is that he really is and the fact that he's stayed quite about it, may give the idea that he accepts who he is and was merely waiting for you to finally tell him.

''However, if he doesn't know about it, then I'd be inclined to question the extent of his brain capabilities. If he is as smart as we suspect him to be, then the hard core truth must have already dawned on him. Nevertheless, if he doesn't know already, it makes things easy for us to do damage control.'' Jiraiya stated in a calm tone.

The Sandaime nodded. ''That is what I was also thinking. The problem with the scenario in which he already knows will be that he is most likely to have formed conclusions of his own that may be contrary to our beliefs.''

''If that becomes the case, then trying to get him to see things the way we do will prove to be a daunting task that will require great effort.'' Jiraiya added before taking a small break. ''But this is for Naruto, I will have not problem in putting my efforts for his own good.''

The professor smile at his remaining student, ''I hope you do, Jiraiya. I hope you do...''

Before Jiraiya could respond, there was a knock on the door. ''Come in,'' the Third Hokage said, prepared for his visitor. Naruto stepped into the office, and he'd chosen to wear his favorite mask; the mask of indifference. That look made the Sandaime frown; it wasn't going to make things easy.

Naruto played his part and looked between former student and sensei before settling his gaze on the Sandaime. ''You wished to see me, old man,'' no respectful bow was offered neither was a polite tone was used.

Yes, today was finally the day. These two experienced shinobi have finally gathered their courage to speak to him about the Kyuubi. It was going to be an interesting conversation he was going to have with them. Honestly, Naruto didn't know how he wasn't going to play this. He felt a little excited, but there was nothing that was going to wash him with joy in this planned meeting.

''Yes,'' the Sandaime smiled warmly at the genin. ''Will you take a seat...'' although it was phrased like a suggestion, it definitely wasn't one. No, the Sandaime was telling Naruto to sit down, no questions asked.

Naruto decided to play oblivious to it. ''No, I'd rather stand. I have a date in about an hour and I wish not to be late for it. A girl finally agreed to go out with me, I'm lucky that she even agreed given how most people look at me. So, I don't want to mess this up by being late; it may be my only chance with a girl.'' Naruto complemented these words by offering the Sandaime a small, nervous, and sad smile.

Colored truth...

It was indeed true that Konoha's people hated him. No one could argue with this fact, but he wasn't exactly going on a date later on. No, he was going to be eating with Aika at some fancy place. The Sandaime and Jiraiya didn't know this and it worked well for him. Another fact that worked for him was that both Jiraiya and the Third believed that he had no friends since he didn't make any in the academy.

Both wouldn't want to do anything to ruin his chance of happiness...

Jiraiya would've been smiling at the thought of his godson going out on a date with a girl, but this wasn't the time for that. No, they had to clear all these before the end of the day. Whether Naruto was lying or not, he would've to sort this out. However, he was going to tail the blond just to make that he was being honest with his own eyes.

The Sandaime frowned slightly before wiping off the frown. A smile was painted across his face. ''Who is the lucky girl?'' he asked kindly. He was certainly curious to who would be Naruto's date. The blond didn't seem to get well with the girls of his age at the academy, but lately he'd noticed that he seems to speak well with the Yamanaka girl.

''Aika, Aika-chan,'' Naruto responded with a slight nervous smile that suited his expression perfectly.

The Sandaime smiled, ''Do you need any help? I was quite popular with the females in my youth,'' the old man offered kindly.

Naruto shook his head slightly. ''While it may not look like it, I am quite well vexed with dealing with girls. However, if it doesn't seem to be working out, I'll come to you for a few pointers.'' He still didn't look at Jiraiya. For now, he was looking at the Sandaime while he rubbed off the Sannin's presence.

Hiruzen nodded and his warm smile disappeared in a second, a more serious expression sat comfortably on his face. It always amazed Naruto how the old man could do something like that with so much ease. Well, guess once you have lived as long as the Third Hokage, you learn a lot of things.

''What I'm about to say is very serious, Naruto,'' seriousness was the message all over him. Naruto's mask of indifference came back when the air around them changed. ''You know how you once used to ask me why the villagers hate you…''

Naruto nodded, ''Yes, and you always gave me an elusive response.''

''Well I wasn't being completely honest with you,'' The Sandaime released a deep sigh and leaned back to his chair. He took out his pipe and lit it up.

Jiraiya cleared his throat to get Naruto's attention. The blonds' gaze fell on the Sannin as he spoke. ''What Sensei is trying to say is that there is a reason that explains why people of Konoha hate you. Sensei didn't tell you the truth because he thought it was best you didn't know so that you can enjoy a normal childhood, and he also didn't think you were ready to bear the news.''

The Sandaime continued as Naruto remained quite. ''You will have to understand that I only wanted what was best for you, Naruto. However, it does appear that I couldn't quite give you the kind of life I wished for you to have. For that, I am truly sorry.''

Naruto's previous excitement disappeared as heavy current that suffocated him. His mask didn't slip though. He couldn't allow for such to occur. He'd thought this would be a little fun, but it wasn't. It was just sad, and he didn't have time to listen to rehearsed apologies. Yes, he knew the old man was truly sorry, but this was just pathetic.

They had yet to even tell him the good part. Naruto sighed inwardly, ''You wish to tell me about the Kyuubi; I know and there is nothing more to say about it. I've heard enough of what people think of me, and I know exactly what you think of me. That settles things, no?'' Naruto was perfectly calm when he spoke.

This still didn't change anything. No, it worked well for him.

Not surprised that Naruto was already aware of it, the Sandaime responded. ''So you already knew, huh? How long?''

Naruto responded with a shrug. ''Some time ago...''

As expected, not a precise answer.

Naruto then turned around to leave. ''Well, since that is all you wanted to say to me, I have to leave so I can prepare myself for my date. I am sure you understand old man...''

The Third noted that he didn't change calling him ''old man''. He felt relieved; it was a good sign. ''What do you think of Konoha's people, of this village as a whole?''

''The answer should be obvious old man,'' Naruto's voice was perfectly neutral when he gave his response. He closed the door behind him and took out his book. 'Now, all that is left is whether he will take the bait or not. It is such a pity Kurenai has to be the bait. At least she won't get hurt...' the blond thought mildly.

Back at the office, Jiraiya sighed. ''Well, that didn't go in any way I'd expected.''

The Third nodded. ''We have to figure out what he means by ''The answer should be obvious'','' Hiruzen stated calmly. ''We will have to keep a watchful eye on him and I get the feeling that he doesn't particularly like you, Jiraiya.''

Sadly, Jiraiya nodded. ''He didn't speak to me and only looked at me twice. It felt like he was speaking to you the whole time and ignoring my presence. This will only make things hard for me. However, the main focus should be figuring out what he thinks of this village after everything he went through.''

**End of chapter…**

**I tried by all means to keep this one interesting enough my readers to like it. I've so far introduced all of Naruto's allies. What have not been clear are his enemies. It is however clear that to Naruto, Konoha isn't home. **

**The first real mission will probably start in chapter 10 for team 7. I have a few things to deal with in the next chapter and I will probably put team 7 in the stage for their play since I didn't give them screen time in this chapter.**

**In the scene with the Kazekage; the explosive tag that was used is the same as in chapter 6. Naruto said he couldn't tag anyone with an explosive tag if just touched them once. Once you place your hand on something for more than a few seconds, it becomes more than a touch. In this chapter, Naruto had more than a few seconds when he walked through Rasa's desk.**

**Yes, Naruto does have goals that have nothing to do with being controlled by Madara. **

**I haven't shown Naruto's pet since the story began, but I will show it soon enough. Aika's description is something that is lacking in this chapter. I will brief you about it; I modeled her appearance after that green haired girl from Fairy tail, I think her name is princess Hisui and she is around 15 years of age. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Reasons didn't matter. Yes, when it came to Naruto, Sakura thought of no reason to justify her choice to dislike him. It didn't matter what anyone thought of it, but her inner self disliked the blond with much hatred that it burned the core of her body. What nearly made her inner thoughts completely take over her body were Naruto's actions, lack of rather. He almost did nothing other than read that stupid black book.

The day before, he had the guts to actually ignore Sasuke-kun. Who the fuck does the weirdo think he is denying Sasuke his right to speak? The Uchiha could speak to whomever he wanted and everyone was obligated to listen and respond as well as give the boy whatever he wanted. It was a sin that was punishable with a heavy punishment to ignore her beloved prince.

He had to be taught proper manners in dealing with her Sasuke-kun. Yes, she hated it when he did as he pleased and disregarded Sasuke's desires - a "nobody" was supposed to just keep it quiet and listen when the people who were something spoke. Naruto had none of it and it appears that he liked hearing the sound of his own voice, more than hearing Sasuke's.

Unacceptable.

Sakura watched Naruto carefully - he was leaning against a tree trunk, sitting on the greens, and his knees were brought up; his book held just above them. Her eyes were digging holes into his skull, trying to crack it open just so she could uncover what made him tick. So far he was as calm as they come and he never seemed to become infuriated with anything. He stayed indifferent to many things and no matter what Sasuke said to rile him, silence was the result that followed.

The pink haired banshee was becoming sick of his indifference; he shouldn't be like that in their team. In fact, he should even thank them for allowing him to be on the same team as her and Sasuke. Despite the Uchiha clan being nearly extinct, Sasuke was still from an important clan, but Naruto had nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing at all.

What gave him the right to act all high and mighty towards Sasuke-kun?

Naruto merely continued to look through his book regardless of the fact that Sakura was close to making cracks appear on his skull by her stare. He didn't even have the energy to guess what sort of scenes were playing within her pathetic excuse for a shinobi mind. No, she wasn't a ninja. She was just trying to be one.

The girl finally stopped glaring at him and walked over. Her footsteps were heavy, promising something along the lines of screeching and pain to Naruto. But the blond merely continued looking through his book like he wasn't even aware of the giant footsteps the banshee was taking.

Well, this would offer him an opportunity to stay true to his word to Ino. He could play a few ticks now, but he would have to do something that will reveal some of his abilities. It was, however, not a problem since he wasn't intending to keep everything a secret for too long.

Sasuke looked at the matching Sakura with a blank look on his face. Even where he sat, he could feel the hostile intent seeping out of Sakura with such ferocity that made him question whether the girl was truly weak or not. Normally, he wouldn't be interested in such trivial matters, but he had nothing to do and since Kakashi had yet to appear, he could as well watch what was going to happen.

By all means, it seemed that Sakura was going to punch Naruto to the gut. He wondered how the blond would respond though. It would be worth his effort to watch the blond smack her - that is if he decides to do so.

Sakura finally reached Naruto. She looked down at him as he sat comfortably leaning against the trunk of a tree. His eyes had yet to lock with hers, the lack of action only made her anger bubble even further. He even went as far as to flip a page even though he could feel her shadow slapping his form.

Just when Sakura was going to utter something, the blond spoke in an utterly dismissing tone that irked the pink haired girl. ''How hostile,'' the tone was light, careless, and his eyes still didn't look at her. ''Is this how you greet your fellow teammate?''

Sakura was close to exploding and beat the blond to a pulp, yet she kept her self calm and locked all the urges inside a steel cage within the depths of her heart. She forced a smirk. ''Whoever said I consider you to my teammate?''

Naruto never bothered to look at the girl. He became thoughtful for a few moments before he finally responded. ''I thought you did. Perhaps it was just my imaginations running wild again,'' in the end he shrugged his shoulders in a careless manner.

He didn't give a damn if she didn't think of him as a teammate. Yes, to him being her teammate made no difference and it wasn't something to gloat about. Whether she did liked him or not, he didn't care. She was nothing, she meant nothing; she was just a little girl with huge fantasies. Sakura seemed to read all these in Naruto's response and it made her growl.

''I'm talking to you, so will you at least bring your freaking face up to me? What do you have to hide in that ugly face of yours anyway?'' Sakura growled just to get him to look at her so that she could crash her foot into that annoying mask of indifference.

Naruto didn't do as he was being told. ''If you have nothing else to say, beat it Sakura,'' the dismissive tone was used and his free left hand was waved in a dismissive manner.

Sakura growled, and tried snatching the book away from him but it suddenly disappeared from his right hand. She'd gained Naruto's full attention. He looked straight at her, ''Next time you attempt to do that, I'll break all your fingers, slowly,'' he said rather calmly with a small smile. ''Now what do you want, Sakura?''

Sakura gathered her mixed thoughts before she attempted to open her mouth, but she closed it when Naruto stood up and faced her for a second. He then walked past her, facing Sasuke who was sitting down under another tree a few feet from them. ''You have nothing to say, how boring,'' he said.

Sakura twisted around and glared sharp daggers at the blonds' behind. ''Get back here, Naruto!'' Despite those words making a quick exit out of her mouth; she still stalked towards the blond in some rather heavy footsteps. Yes, she was going after him.

Sasuke sighed when Naruto started walking towards him. He just hoped that whatever it was that the blond was bringing towards him wasn't anything annoying. However, judging by the look on Sakura's face, he was just going to be assaulted with the girl's shrieks and he was quite honestly tired of those. One of these days he was going to drive one of his dirty socks in her mouth just to shut her up.

The messed up part would be if she joyfully take the sock with those disturbing love sick eyes. The girl had a tendency to do that often, and he wasn't looking toward that.

The Uchiha looked at Naruto carefully as he finally reached him. Sasuke made no attempt to start a conversation; he just stared at the blond with a cold look that was returned by a mask of indifference by the blond. He only hoped that Naruto wasn't going to leave the pink haired girl in front of him and make a run for it. If that happened, his day would be ruined.

''Let us gamble, Sasuke,'' Naruto said lightly, his eyes looking straight the black eyes of the Uchiha before him; the look on his eyes revealing nothing a bit of excitement. It made Sasuke wonder what the blond was thinking.

''I'm not interested,'' Sasuke responded quietly. His response was so cool, according to Sakura, she nearly squealed. Her inner self was dancing in joy, singing, 'take that, baka Naruto!'

Though the Uchiha said he wasn't interested, his mind was little curious of what Naruto wanted. The blond came up with a few pretty tricks from his mind and they were mostly interesting. He just wouldn't admit it; his pride wouldn't allow him to do so. The look on Sakura's face, when he gave his response, nearly made him wish he'd given a different response. The girl was probably going be drooling all over him because of this.

Aha, it was so frustrating to be him sometimes!

''Don't be like that, Sasu-chan,'' Naruto smiled when he saw Sasuke's look narrow. His mother used to call him like that, and that was the thought that probably played within the Uchiha's head. ''It will be interesting, I assure you.''

Sasuke glared at Naruto. He was certain that the blond called him ''Sasu-chan'' on purpose. Regardless, it still got to him and he hated how a few words from the blond could get to him. he had to remedy this flaw or the blond will always have an edge against him. ''What is it?'' Sasuke finally questioned.

''I bet that in two seconds I can put you down the ground on your back, and even make a Fire Ball that is bigger than yours...''

Sakura snorted. That was just impossible. Sasuke was going to win this for sure, without even a single doubt he would do it. Naruto was a nobody and Sasuke was the top graduate student in their academy year, he was also a genius. Naruto had never beat Sasuke before and there was no one who could. But it was fine though, she could as well watch her prince smack the blond around to teach him a lesson.

Sasuke was on his feet when those words of Naruto fully registered on his head. A smirk grew on his face at the thought of it. He'd been doing the Fire ball jutsu since he was just six years old, did Naruto actually think he could better him? The jutsu was crafted by the Uchiha and it was a customary for an Uchiha to master the jutsu. Naruto couldn't beat him in that. It was just impossible. The thought of it was even ludicrous.

''There are some terms though,'' Naruto said, never losing his smile. ''If I win you do something for you, and If I lose I do something or anything for you. That should make things interesting enough, no?''

Sasuke had no disagreements with that. ''What did you have in mind?''

''If I win; you have to go on a date with Ino and you must behave like a gentleman during the date. Moreover, I will slap you if I win and each time you ignore Ino when she speaks to you,'' Naruto laid out his conditions.

''What?!'' Sakura shrieked? ''No way in hell is Sasuke-kun going on a date with Ino-pig. No, no, no! Over my dead body!'' There was no way she would allow something like that to happen. Even if she was dead, such thing wasn't to happen. No way in hell! Sasuke belonged to her and no one else!

''What?'' Naruto asked nicely. ''If Sasuke can beat me he doesn't have to do that, now does he? Well, unless Sasuke isn't so great is he claims to be, and then he can chicken out. It would be laughable though if the genius couldn't defeat Uzumaki Naruto, the dead last and weirdo our academy class,'' Naruto wasn't yet done. ''I can see the looks on Konoha's people when they find out the great Uchiha-sama was defeated or chickened out on a contest with a clan less loser.''

Such a simple trick, yet it worked wonders. Sasuke was too damn prideful and arrogant, and didn't believe he could be defeated by another genin, especially someone like him.

''What will you do for me when I win?'' The thought that he might actually lose never crossed Sasuke's mind. In his mind, the fact that Naruto would do better than him was a possibility that didn't exist.

''Anything you request of me. I'll even wear a collar and become your humble servant. You can use me as a punching bag anytime you want, day or night. I will even become a dummy for your target practice,'' those were just the terms that Sasuke couldn't deny, especially given his confidence.

Sasuke nodded. ''Deal,'' he said.

Naruto turned around and walked towards the clearing. He could sense that Kakashi was already in the training ground, hiding as he watched their little play. He hoped that the man didn't interfere with his fun because he wouldn't be happy. But it didn't matter. He could always goat Sasuke to agreeing to do this any time of the day.

He also guessed that the Jonin would simply watch just to see what he would do. If the terms he'd given to Sasuke were bad and unfair, the Jonin would surely interfere. But since it wasn't serious, he could simply shrug his shoulders and watch so that he could have something to report to the Sandaime Hokage.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and faced him with a smirk. This is going to be easy, the Uchiha thought.

''We will start with Taijutsu. If no one is on the ground within two seconds then we will call it a draw. Is that fair enough?''

Sasuke nodded.

Sakura took her position. ''I'll proctor this to insure that Naruto doesn't cheat,'' yes, it was only Naruto who could cheat, Sasuke didn't do such things. ''Begin in, 3...1...2...3!''

It all happened in an instant, just like the last time Naruto sparred with Sasuke. However, this time, the body that hit the ground did so painfully. Naruto had appeared beside Sasuke on his right side in such movements that the Uchiha couldn't track nor could he react in time when Naruto's outstretched right hand gripped his face forcefully before lifting him into air and then slamming him on the ground.

''What the hell?!'' It came from Sakura's mouth as she watched her precious prince lying down on the ground with Naruto's hand still gripping his face. She could see that Sasuke had wide eyes of shock.

How could this be? Sasuke questioned. Naruto had moved a lot faster than he thought the blond could. The speed Naruto used wasn't the speed of a genin, in fact, it felt like he just teleported beside him. The grip was even more firm and strong, he couldn't shake it off. This was just wrong. Perhaps he was having a night mare.

Maybe...

Sakura's voice made him realize that this was reality. It had happened. Naruto had pinned him on the ground in less than two seconds. It wasn't even for the first time that something like this has happened.

''Naruto! Get your dirty hands off Sasuke-kun!''

Naruto quickly made the distance between him and Sasuke to avoid being defiled by the pink banshee. Sakura worriedly kneeled down beside the Uchiha before speaking tenderly. ''Are you alright, Sasuke-kun?''

Sasuke glared at the girl, making her flinch before standing up on his own. His glare settled on Naruto. His pride couldn't even allow him to dust himself in front of the blond as it would be admitting that he had been indeed knocked down.

''Naruto, you cheated!'' Sakura shouted with a finger pointed at the blond. The only logical explanation that could explain why Naruto won is because he cheated. Her mind refused to accept that Naruto won fair and square.

''Okay...'' The response from Naruto made Sasuke seethe, and have sudden urges of throwing a fire ball at the blond to burn him alive.

''I knew it!'' Sakura nodded to herself. ''We will have to repeat this.''

Naruto shook his head, so did Sasuke. ''We'll call it a draw. There were no rules set against 'cheating' and you forget, girl; we are shinobi, in order to win, Shinobi must improvise.''

Sakura looked at Sasuke to see if he was going to rebuff Naruto's logic, but he seemed to accept it, settling for a draw. Sasuke certainly did not want another embarrassment like that again. He would redeem himself with the Fire ball.

Sakura huffed, ''Fine, a draw it is,'' she said. ''Now let us move on to the next challenge. You can't cheat this one Naruto! And since the last match was a draw, Sasuke is going to win this ''sparring'' and you will become our dog,'' a grin settled on her expression quite well.

The next challenge was set..

''Ready..? Go!''

**''Fire Style: Great Fireball!''**

Both Naruto and Sasuke shouted after going through the right two handed seals. Both released a ball of fire that heated the temperature within the training ground. Sakura was even forced to take a step back because of the intense heat of the two jutsus. She didn't even think that Naruto could do it actually. The fact that he did it was a shock to her.

She nearly lost her mind when Naruto's fire ball was bigger than Sasuke's.

Kakashi gaped when he saw Naruto execute the Fire ball so perfectly. It was a surprise to him that Sasuke could do the jutsu, but now this? Naruto did even better than Sasuke! Granted Naruto is a Jinchuriki, it shouldn't be a surprise that he could have enough chakra to execute the jutsu. But still, to do it so perfectly required some considerable training.

If nothing had been confirmed that Naruto was skilled, it was now...

Everything around Sasuke was spinning; he couldn't even stand up straight. This had to be the worst nightmare he'd ever had. How could he an Uchiha lose to Naruto in a fire ball jutsu contest? He could even hear his traitorous brother laughing at him.

Anger: that was all that Sasuke could feel as he stared straight at Naruto.

Naruto walked closer to Sasuke, ''Well, I guess I win,'' he said a bit cheerfully. Then something happened...

Slap!

Deathly silence settled...

Sakura hung her mouth open in disbelief. Naruto had actually done it - he'd slapped Sasuke so hard that the Uchiha's neck twisted a bit. She couldn't even move her body to do something about it.

This was an insult to his pride, to the Uchiha clan, to everything he stood for. The anger inside of Sasuke bubbled up until the only thought that remained in him was to kill the blond in front of him. His expression twisted darkly and dangerously murderous intent flowed out of him.

Kakashi was quick to defuse the bombs before something happened. He flashed behind Sasuke and placed his right hand on the Uchiha's right shoulder.

Sasuke shrugged off Kakashi's hand and started to walk away in silence.

''Sasuke-kun, wait for me!'' Sakura shouted as she ran after the Uchiha.

Kakashi glared at Naruto, ''Was that really necessary?''

**The following day**

Aika looked around the dimly lit hideout Naruto used for his other work. Since she only found his clone playing around the village, she figured he must have come here to do some work. She wasn't disappointed as she found the blond standing behind a large table within his makeshift laboratory. A stash of papers was all over the table.

She watched him look over the papers before going to sit down behind a small monitor and started to work. Aika didn't really understand all that he did in here since she wasn't well educated with the genetics and science in general. Although Naruto wasn't a scientific genius, he knew a few things and was always reading something much more about biology.

''What are you working on?'' she finally asked as she walked over to the blond.

Naruto didn't bother to look at the woman, he merely continued staring at the monitor in front of him going through calculations and trying to understand what his tests were showing him. ''Sharingan,'' he said simply.

''You are still hung up on that? I though since you'd failed in your last five attempts, you'd just give up,'' Aika said as she fetched a chair and sat beside her blond. She looked at the screen before at Naruto himself. He really looked like he was concentrating deep and his mind was working overload to process some complex things that played tricks with his mind.

She knew that Naruto had been working on a way to awaken the Sharingan since he'd been told that it was theoretically possible for him to do so. The Rinnegan was something that he wasn't thinking of because the chances were low given his current age. The Sharingan was the one that seemed likely but awakening it was something that was proving to be a task for him.

Naruto shook his head lightly. His eyes looked at the woman on his right, both their eyes locked before he looked back at the screen. ''I was looking at things in the wrong way. My lack of experience and depth understanding are the things that contributed to my repeated failure.''

''So, have you found a new way?''

Naruto nodded. ''It is merely a theory at this stage, however, I seems likely this will work. I'll test this theory in a few days.'' He started before he went on to explain. ''The Uchiha DNA, specifically Madara's DNA, has to completely dominate the structure of my DNA, within my body, for the Sharingan to awaken. However, the Senju DNA, plus the Uzumaki blood in me is holding firm. I shouldn't be surprised really; Hashirama was always stronger than Madara.

However, if I can weaken the Senju DNA in me, the Uchiha can overpower and be the one that changes my body. However, because I'm an artificial Uchiha, I can only awaken the same eyes as the man who gave me his blood. Madara's cells in me have traces of the Sharingan. Yes, Madara's DNA in me already contains fragments imprinted within the cells. The cells have already fused with mine. Should they dominate within my body, even if the fragments imprinted within the DNA are small, they should be able to reform and fuse with my own cells, creating a Uchiha.

Once this happens, I'll be an 'Uchiha', more or less a copy of Madara or you could say that he is my 'father' since we share the same DNA.''

Aika nodded, even though she didn't understand it all. ''Won't weakening the Senju cells also weaken your use of Mokuton?''

Naruto nodded. ''It is most likely to be the case. However, it matters little. I'm not that bent on possessing all powers, and if this is the sacrifice I must make then so be it. I already suck with Mokuton anyway,'' he became thoughtful for a moment as a thought came to his mind. ''I could find a way to weaken them temporarily just until the Sharingan manifests. Once the Sharingan has manifest, everything else should balance out.''

''Can you find a way to do that? You aren't like Orochimaru in that aspect...''

Naruto didn't deny it. Orochimaru was far superior to him as a scientist. In fact, he couldn't call himself a scientist. He just understood the basis of what he was doing since Madara taught it to him when he began with the experiments. ''Orochimaru has been studying Hashirama's cells for quite some time now and he has shown deep interest in the Sharingan, I'll just have to steal his research.'' He shamelessly said it with a straight face.

Talk about being a bad pseudo-scientist.

''Do you think Orochimaru will allow you to do that? This area is something that he prizes and I know for certain that only Kabuto only knows where that Snake hides his most treasured researches.'' Aika would know, she'd been into several of Orochimaru's caves after all.

Naruto shrugged. ''If I can't find it, I will just have to ask him.''

Aika stared at him for a good minute to see if he was joking or not. By the look on his face she was certain now that he was dead serious. But that wasn't the case, Orochimaru wouldn't give Naruto anything unless Naruto gave something just as important and since has Naruto been willing to negotiate with someone like Orochimaru? ''Would you really negotiate with Orochimaru? Even if you were negotiating with him, the terms would undoubtfully be unfair and the snake won't be amused.''

If the snake wasn't amused, things wouldn't turn out to be good for Naruto. While Naruto was strong, he couldn't kill someone like Orochimaru without having someone to do it.

Well, he could do that. He'd done it with Obito. Naruto knew he couldn't kill Obito and he held some sort of hatred towards the Uchiha. Aika wasn't quite sure about the whole story between the two, but in the end, Naruto went to Nagato and informed him of everything that Obito was keeping from him. Yes, Naruto told Nagato and Konan Everything. He convinced them killing Obito was the only way.

Aika wouldn't be surprised if Naruto sent someone to kill Orochimaru just so he could get the research on for himself.

Naruto shrugged, ''I can figure something out. Orochimaru's research isn't that important anyway. I can figure things on my own,'' the blond responded a bit calmly.

Aika shook her head: her thoughts weren't on the right spot.

''What brought you here, then?'' Naruto asked seeing that the young woman was in thought. The only reason she'd to have come here was because she was looking for him and if she was, then there must have been something.

''Danzo,'' the green haired started rather seriously. ''He found out that I'm not just a ''normal'' person, but I do deep business with you.'' the revealed rather plainly.

Naruto stopped staring at the screen before him and leaned back to his chair. He then turned his chair to the right to face Aika. The look on his face was just blank and the atmosphere became a bit tense. The green haired teen couldn't even begin to think what was going on inside his head, but she could see a few numbers passing through deep in his eyes.

Finally, Naruto spoke making Aika feel relief because his voice lifted up the tense atmosphere in the lab. ''You're a registered citizen of Konoha, but you'd been away for some time and when you returned, you start hanging around me. Danzo knows a few things about me, so only he can make assumptions. However, he can't prove anything and to prove it, he makes contact with you and makes you think he knows something because I've worked for him for some time. A single slip and he finds the prove he needs.''

Aika looked at Naruto inventively trying to figure what he was thinking since his tone didn't reveal anything. If anything, he merely spoke like he was reading from a book. Sighing, she finally spoke. ''That is about what happened but I'm positive I didn't slip.''

''You didn't have to slip or say anything to him. Your reaction to his presence gave everything he needed. Either you played like you didn't know anything, or you played indifference, Danzo would have found what he wanted. For someone like you, making an attempt to hide something only makes him suspicious. Even if you didn't reveal anything to him, he still got what he wanted. In this picture, Danzo didn't want you to reveal anything, he just wanted to confirm if there was more to you than what meets the eye.'' Naruto gave an explanation.

He wasn't worried about it too much. Danzo was a cunning snake and he shouldn't be too much surprised. As long as the war hawk said nothing to anyone, he was fine. It was a matter of time before he eliminated the man. Yes, the timer has already been set for Danzo.

''So there was nothing I could do to avoid it...''

Naruto nodded before speaking further. ''The concept of this is simple really,'' he said. ''Say for an example: if you were sent after me to spy on me. The moment I start to have suspicions about the matter and confront you about it, it changes everything even though I don't know the truth. I only confront you because I want the truth and even though you don't reveal anything, that thing called suspicion is very dangerous. You know it as well, the moment your target confronts you, two things come to mind...''

Aika nodded. ''Is he being merely suspicious or does he know the truth...''

''Precisely,'' Naruto gave a slight nod. ''The moment I start to have suspicions, it changes the environment of your mission. With my suspicions, you have two choices, retreat or terminate me. Either way, both actions will lead me to come to the basis that something was indeed going on. But that will be that. I won't have any details about the matter.''

although Danzo didn't find out what Aika did exactly, he found out that there was more to her what how she painted things. It was the same with the Root Anbu, once captured; you couldn't get anything from them. However, just by the fact they can't speak, literally, makes you conclude they are Root. But you still don't have any Intel on them.

In this case, Aika was the Root Anbu. Danzo still knew nothing about her, he'd burned all physical evidence about her life before him. Well, there wasn't much to find about her, she was just a normal person after all.

''What are going to do about it then?''

''Nothing,'' Naruto said, turning his chair to face the screen before him. ''Danzo won't go to anyone. He will come to me and when he does, he'll find me waiting for him. Well, if he does go to anyone, it will complicate things.''

Aika sighed. ''Can't you do something less troublesome? I mean this is Danzo we are talking about. There is no way that man won't come prepared for you and who knows what he might pull out of his ass?''

''You underestimate me, Aika.'' Naruto stated calmly. ''But it is okay, you'll just have to watch and learn. I've not worked with Danzo without picking out a few things from him.''

**Later that Day**

Yamanaka Flower Shop

''Honey, where are you?'' Ino heard a voice coming from the inside of the flower shop - she was outside the shop at the back where she was giving some sun rays to some flowers. The voice she heard was not familiar to her, it wasn't her fathers and she believed that only her father should call her mother ''honey'' and with such love and tenderness the stranger used.

''Behind you...'' the cheery voice of her mother responded. Ino then got closer to the back door so she could listen to what they were going to say. It wasn't natural that she decided to listen in today. She may have done it once, twice, or thrice perhaps even each time she heard her parents talking alone. But this was her mother and another man! She had to listen.

''Oh, you nearly scared me; I didn't see you there,'' the stranger responded, actually sounding relieved as though he'd been truly scared.

''What brought you here? You know it's not safe...'' Ino's mother said in a whisper.

''Inoichi left the village and I just thought it was good to take the opportunity and spend some time with you. I haven't been able to do that since Inoichi is always around these days. I have really missed you my love...''

Ino could literally see her mother's smile growing when those words left her mother stealing man's mouth. This wasn't good at all. If her father caught wind of this, her perfect childhood was going to be ruined! Her father may decide to end his relationship with her if he found out she was cheating on him with another man. She couldn't allow for something like that to happen.

''Ho? What did you have in mind?''

Ino peered closer to the door and finally caught her mother, but she couldn't see the man flirting with her mother. Perhaps her angle wasn't right.

''I'd booked a hotel room just for the two of us. I thought we could head there after dinner at a fancy restaurant. We could spend the night there and see where it takes us...'' the man sounded nervous when he said those last words. Ino's mind could only run wild when she tried to figure where the night would lead them.

''Well, since you put much thought into it, I can't say no. How about we start here?'' There was a pause and Ino saw her mother move a little further away and her hands made movements as though she was wrapping them around someone. ''I've missed you and I don't think I can wait till night.''

Ino couldn't take it anymore. ''Eh!'' she burst through the door. ''Mother, I'm going to tell daddy that you were...'' Ino trailed off when she saw Naruto standing on her mother's right. ''Naruto...Kaa-san...'' Ino's head tried to process everything before she shrieked. ''Eh!''

Ino paced around muttering a few words while Naruto and her mother merely watched her silently. ''Mom, is this some kind of a joke?'' No way! It couldn't be a reality. Naruto and her mother? No way in hell! It was just a crime to even think of such an immoral thing.

Naruto looked at Maya and spoke in a serious tone that put a heavy weight on Ino's shoulders and the words themselves, made her heart beat a lot faster than it should. ''We've been caught,'' he said. ''We should explain everything now before anything happens.''

Maya nodded and looked at her daughter with a serious expression that crushed Ino's mind. ''Ino, listen carefully. Naruto and I have something to say to you.''

Naruto held a single seal and he puffed into an adult form of himself. ''Ino,'' he started in a strangely mature tone. ''This is me. I'm not at your age. I merely transformed into a child form and lived as a child so that I could one day befriend you and spend some time with you. You see, I'm a wanted person in this village and if I walked as my true self, I would be executed.

I've known your mother for a long time now. You must be wondering why I would want to spend some time with you: I'd thought that I would never do that in this form. It is risky to even be like this since there are people looking for me. For years I've watched you, and decided to wait until you needed help. But you've always been strong. I feel that this is the right time to show myself to you, even if it means I may be found. What I am trying to say is that I am your real father. Inoichi isn't your real father.''

Ino fell down in a thud.

''I think you took it too far, Naruto,'' Maya said kneeling before her daughter to check if she was okay.

Naruto nodded. ''I think so,'' he said. ''Because of this, we will laugh when she wakes up.''

Naruto hadn't thought she would actually faint because of the little play he'd cooked with her mother. All this started when the woman wanted to teach Ino a lesson about eaves dropping on adults' conversation. Maya just wanted her daughter to know that she may not always overhear what she would like if she continued and some matters were just for adults. Eavesdropping was also just a bad habit that she didn't want from her daughter.

''What brought you here anyway?'' Maya asked, she was certain he wanted to talk to Ino about something.

''I wanted to tell her that I got her a date with Sasuke,'' Naruto responded quietly. ''I guess you'll have to tell her, I don't think I want to be here when wakes up. Ino can be rather violent at times, and I don't want to receive any beating from her.''

''What if she gets the wrong idea when she wakes up and won't listen to me?''

Naruto shrugged. ''If you tell her about Sasuke, she will come running after me. By the time she reaches me, she won't be angry at our little play.''

''No,'' Maya stated firmly. ''Take her home and explain everything to her when she wakes up. I'll handle things from here. Just don't do anything weird to my daughter whilst she's sleeping.'' A warning look was sent towards Naruto.

Naruto smiled a bit nervously. Women were a bit scary when they wanted to be, ''Fine,'' Naruto said, picking up the unconscious blonde haired girl.

''Oh, Naruto...'' Maya called sweetly. ''Inoichi is at home; you better find a good reason why you are carrying his unconscious daughter or else you'll be in trouble.''

**Later that day**

Kurenai breathed a sigh as her muscles relaxed under the warm water of the hot spring she was within. She preferred coming here after a tiring day, and there was the fact that at around this time, there were few people who came here and she could relax alone without anyone to bother her free time. It was nice to spend some time alone without the likes of Anko or anyone for that matter.

With some time alone, she could think clearly, without anyone influencing her thought process. Regardless of how we liked to perceive things, the people around us always influence our thinking and the choices we make. Kurenai wasn't oblivious to this - she knew it well, hence she liked this alone time.

Today was a good day with Naruto. Although he said he sucked with Genjutsu, Kurenai was beginning to think that it wasn't entirely true. He did admit that he could dispel any form of Genjutsu, from E-rank to A-rank. She'd tried him with a lower ranked illusion and he didn't even bite, nor made an attempt to dispel it. He gave her the image that he could see through the Genjutsu, and whether it was there or not, it didn't affect his perception of things.

She'd discovered that, she wasn't the type of opponent for him; he could see through her illusions and was quick to work on his feet. Despite saying that he sucked with illusions, he knew the basis, and things that she wouldn't consider to be basis, he considered them basis. Naruto didn't even see a D-rank or E-rank genjutsu as an illusion, he said it was merely child's play and only weak minded fools could fall for suck weak imitations for illusions.

Quite honestly, Kurenai had been baffled by such a response. Saying that he sucked at Genjutsu was an understatement. However, she did find out where he failed. Yes, Naruto failed to do higher Ranked form of genjutsus, and that is what bothered him.

''Kurenai-sensei,'' Naruto called her in a somewhat sing song voice. The quick reaction the genjutsu gave the genin was a rather heated glare that would make even Orochimaru nervous. But Naruto didn't seem to mind, in fact, he wasn't looking at her directly.

Kurenai dipped further down the water so that he couldn't see her breasts, she also placed her hands on top of them to hide. She was just lucky that it wasn't clearly visible because of the darkness that was starting to settle. Hiding her assets meant that she couldn't use hand seals to cast a genjutsu on Naruto, and she also knew that a weak genjutsu wasn't going to do anything. But then again, neither was a strong genjutsu.

If she attempted to get out, he would see her naked, if she sacrificed her breasts and did a quick genjutsu on him, she would be forced to use one of her stronger genjutsus and she didn't want to reveal any of them to him. Yes, she was in a bind. While he was still not looking at him, as he was busy stripping off, Kurenai managed to get one of her hidden Kunai and prepared to strike.

The nerve of this child! This was just ridiculous. He was going to join her in this hot spring, it was clearly for women, and she wasn't going to expose her body to a child, a perverted child for that matter. Well, Naruto could speak at the same level as she does and speaking to him felt like talking to someone her age. For a 13 year old, he was quite mature.

But that still didn't change this situation.

Kurenai blinked when she noticed something. He wasn't looking at her, and that was for real. He wasn't even trying to send her look at the corner of his eyes: Kurenai was 110% positive. She dipped inside the water, hiding herself before placing a genjutsu around herself. After covering herself with the genjutsu, Kurenai hastily got out of the water and took a towel before wrapping it around her body. Just in case, she didn't drop the genjutsu.

Her kunai was firmly gripped and she ''teleported'' in front of Naruto, who was now wearing nothing but a small towel around his waist. The blond didn't even do anything to show fear when she suddenly appeared before him. She slapped him straight on his right cheek, and another at his left. The sound of the slaps resounded around the hot spring.

Yet, Naruto only blinked in response to being slapped, even when a kunai was dangerously placed on his throat, threatening to pierce through it.

''What are you doing here?'' Kurenai demanded in a low threatening tone that promised nothing but pain. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously at the blond in front of her. She was ready to pummel him to a pulp and leave him here.

''I want to relax, isn't that obvious?''

Kurenai pressed the kunai further, drawing some blood. She didn't care about anything, she was downright furious. She hated perverts with all her might and would beat down anyone who attempted to invade her personal space. ''This is a women's only hot spring!'' The Jonin snarled.

''I know,'' Naruto said. Despite being calm, the look the woman was giving him was somewhat scary. Honestly, he was starting to feel scared already. ''What did I do to deserve such hostile treatment, Kurenai-san?''

Kurenai gave him a blank stare but refused to say anything, the answer should be obvious.

''I came here to relax and have a good chat with you, Kurenai, nothing more. When I came here, you saw that I wasn't staring or trying to peek on you. I avoided direct eye contact with you, until now. The fact that I wasn't looking at you is what made you get out of the water,'' Naruto stated, in a rather calm tone. ''What did I do that you had to slap me not once but twice, and this,'' he narrowed at the kunai on his throat. ''Before you even noticed me, I announced my presence and never attempted to peek on you, I wasn't even looking at you in a funny way. So tell me, Kurenai, what wrong have I done?''

Kurenai blinked, huh? Technically, he wasn't peeking and he did announce his presence by calling her name when he arrived. The Jonin could honestly say he wasn't looking. Aside from coming into the hot spring, she hadn't caught him doing anything wrong. She couldn't say she'd slapped him for peeking or doing anything perverted. Was she wrong to hit him?

Wait a minute. How was she wrong in all these?!

The moment she put away the Kunai, Naruto turned away from her, walking away and entered the water. He settled down, didn't say a word as he allowed her to wonder in her thoughts. ''What is love, Kurenai? All my life, I've never quite understood this emotion in its depths. Well, it should be no surprise given that all that has been offered to me is hatred.''

Kurenai stared at Naruto's back for a good minute. This could be his ploy to make her enter into the water with him. ''Why do you want to know?''

Naruto turned to face the woman. He offered her a small genuine smile; Kurenai was certain it was a true smile. ''I want to fall in love and experience it myself,'' his tone was nothing but honest. ''You're involved with someone, then perhaps you can explain some things to you. I'm asking you because I know you won't give me a half-hearted response.''

Kurenai felt crept out that he was being 110% honest. She cursed her kind heart for actually doing this. ''Fine,'' she sighed walking over to the other side. She didn't get into the water though. ''Do you have anyone you like?''

''Yeh,''

''Who?''

''You...'' Kurenai glared at Naruto. But the blond merely smiled before speaking again. ''There is a difference between ''Liking'' and ''Loving'' someone, at least as far as I've been able to conclude. In terms of liking, I do like you, and may end up falling in love with you...''

He said it with a straight face. ''Do you love anyone?'' Kurenai rephrased a bit sternly than she'd intended.

''No.'' Naruto responded shaking his head. ''Perhaps I may do. While I understand other emotions quite well, love fails me. Lack of experiences with such feelings may be the cause of this failure.''

Kurenai sighed, this was going to take time and she would eventually end up in the water with him. ''I don't know why I'm even bothering with you. You are still young, and I just don't know...''

Naruto merely smiled at her. ''It may be true that I am still young, but I'm old enough to be in love. Have you forgotten that in a couple of months I'm going to turn 14? My mind thinks of many things, things that may be even bigger than you.'' He watched the woman bundle herself together for warmth since she didn't want to get into the water. ''Who knows, we may end up in a bed together?''

''I'm going to leave if you keep saying things like that...'' Kurenai warned sternly. There were things she was willing to talk to him, and things she wasn't willing to tell him or talk to him.

''Sorry, I can't help myself. You are just a desirable woman, Kurenai. Even a 13 year old can see that. I must say, Asuma is one lucky man.'' Naruto stated, before blinking. ''I feel like we are drifting from the main subject. Are you perhaps not yet comfortable in this kind of situation?''

Kurenai gave a slight nod.

''Get in the water; it will calm your nerves. If you're in a bra and panties, I won't see anything, that should do, eh? I mean, we've yet to start with the main subject and you're already bundled together, how long are you going to stay outside? The darkness has already settled, so I can't really see anything when you are in the water unless I have X-ray goggles,'' Naruto said a little persuasive. He wanted her to become comfortable enough to speak freely. The water would expel some tensions in her and once he started talking, things would run their course smoothly.

For 3 full minutes Kurenai kept silent, unmoving, neither did Naruto move nor say anything. After much thinking, Kurenai walked slipped her towel and got into the water. ''This is only happening this once,'' she said and paused to enjoy the warmth of the water for a few moments. ''Is that clear?''

Naruto shook his head. ''This will happen again, Kurenai,'' He said smiling. ''Now then, you're yet to be comfortable enough to speak your mind freely about love. How do I do this?'' He adopted a thinking pose for a moment before speaking. ''Hinata...''

''What about her?'' Kurenai asked quietly. She could only hope that he wasn't going to suggest doing something ''wrong'' with Hinata. She cared for the girl too much to allow a perverted mind like Naruto's to defile her.

''Her father rejected her because she was defeated by her younger sister. This of course forced her to be sent to the academy and serve the clan as a genin after her position as clan heir was stripped from her. Isn't it that Hanabi is being trained to be the next protector of the Hyuuga clan because Hinata was deemed to be a failure?''

It didn't hurt if he revealed this much, it had nothing to do with him after all, and it was nothing that Kurenai didn't know. It wasn't much of a secret and most of the older generation was aware of this. The younger generation may not know because it wasn't their business and clan matters often stayed clan matters.

Kurenai wasn't surprised to know that he was this informed. If there was something she saw Naruto to excel in, it was information gathering. The blond had knowledge of most things that occurred in the village. She couldn't quite know how he got all these information. ''That is about true, what are you suggesting?''

She didn't have a single doubt that Naruto knew that he was a Jinchuriki. She was certain that he found out on his own. If he could know this much about other matters, then he had to know about what was inside of him. Despite this, she'd never brought out the subject with him.

''Hinata lacks self confidence, and her failure in the Hyuuga isn't because she isn't skilled. No, it is because she most likely failed to strike her sister when she had the chance to do so, but Hanabi didn't hesitate. Her lack of confidence and inability to ''hurt'' someone is mistaken as a failure,'' Naruto explained, while he watched Kurenai calmly. He could still see her despite the darkness that has settled.

''You must have taken some interest in her to know much about her.'' Kurenai said. ''You're accurate, nevertheless. Hinata is skilled, and if she gained some self confidence, she could become a better shinobi.''

Naruto nodded. ''You're struggling to build her self-confidence, no, with what I've seen, you've so far failed, miserably.''

That was just harsh...

''I have feelings you know,'' Kurenai said mildly. ''I wouldn't say I've failed with her. I've gotten her to open up to me...''

''I'm not mistaken, Kurenai,'' Naruto stated in a rather firm tone that caught the Jonin by surprise. ''Hinata's opening up to you only means she trusts you, it has nothing with self-confidence, it is just trust.''

Kurenai looked at him blankly.

''Hinata has no one to offer her emotional support other than you. She has little choice but to trust you if you're willing to help her. Moreover, you are her sensei, she will trust you. She is somewhat vulnerable to being manipulated because of her emotional difficulties, which I believe are the root of her problems,'' Naruto stated. ''I'll join your team tomorrow when you meet. Give me some time with her, and I'll help her.''

That didn't feel right to Kurenai. He could manipulate her himself and Hinata was an easy target to him. ''Why do you want to help her?''

''There was never a day when she didn't offer me a happy smile while we were still at the academy. The whole class could be laughing at me, and she was the only one who would be sad about it. I feel that I owe her,'' Naruto stated, before Kurenai spoke, he continued. ''Now, tell me about love, Kurenai. I'm talking about the love between a man and a woman and a bit of motherly love if you can.''

Yuhi Kurenai sighed. This 'relationship' with Naruto was going a bit faster. Well, it was somewhat easy to talk to him despite their age difference. Naruto was also open-minded, which made it a lot easier for her to have conversations of all kinds. ''There isn't much I can tell you about motherly love - it is something that you've to experience to understand wholly. However, I can tell you something about the other form of love...''

**The following day**

Kurenai walked calmly towards training ground 8 with Naruto silently walking beside her. The blond had his little black book on his right hand, and despite the fact that Kurenai was taller than him and was walking beside him, she still couldn't see anything from the book, regardless of how much she tried to narrow her eyes. It was damn frustrating that all her efforts were in vain.

She was certain that Naruto knew of what she was doing, yet he didn't even make the effort to say anything - he just continued reading his book like there was nothing going on. It ticked her off, so badly that she just wanted to snatch the book out of his fingers. She had a bigger body than him, so she could initiate a surprise attack and take the book while sitting on him so he couldn't move.

As though reading her thoughts, Naruto responded quietly. ''Don't even think about it,'' Naruto said still keeping his eyes at his book.

Kurenai sighed, ''I'm curious, and it is starting to bug me. Will you just tell me what is in that book?''

The urge and sudden desire to know what Naruto read in that book was becoming too strong that she was doing all her best to restrain herself from casting an S-rank genjutsu on the blond so that she could take the book away. Her mind was going forth and north trying to figure out what could be inside, and yet she came up with nothing.

Nothing at all.

''Do you really want to know what is inside the book?'' Naruto kept his expression from Kurenai so that she couldn't know what he was thinking. She would probably smack him if she knew what he was thinking and he didn't want to be hit. It made him feel like a child, and he hated being treated like a child.

''Yes,'' Kurenai responded with a nod to emphasize. She tried searching for the expression on his face, but he was still buried deep in the seemingly blank pages of his book.

''You can't,'' Naruto responded, deciding that it wasn't worth getting hit if he spoke his thoughts. ''That isn't putting it right...it is more like; I don't want to show you. But I will tell you this, this is a book of records,'' Naruto paused. ''I think I've told you this already.''

Kurenai nodded and spoke. ''Book of records doesn't explain anything. In fact, it only raises the curiosity levels more than anything.''

''Well, you can't know everything in this world. The world if full of mysteries, some will never be discovered,'' Naruto responded with a shrug as the two continued to walk towards training ground 8.

Kurenai kept quiet, deciding not to say anything further. She looked ahead; they would be seeing her team soon. Naruto had insisted that he come with her since Team 7 wasn't doing anything today. And even if they were, the blond said he could've just sent a clone to meet with them.

It appears that he was intent on helping her out with Hinata, and her team as a whole. She wondered how he would actually manage that. He may be more than just a genin, but she was more experienced with life and the shinobi life in general. She should be getting help from her peers not from a genin who graduated from the academy a month ago.

But Naruto was different, and her curiosity led her to allow him to join them today. He said he would train them today; she was only interested on how he would go about that. With what comes out of his mouth, she felt somewhat excited to witness how he would deal with it all.

''What exactly are you going to do to my students?'' Kurenai asked.

''I'm going to beat them up,'' Naruto answered, a bit gleefully. Yes, today he would show some of his skills to the genins of Team 8. He would show them what it means to be a strong shinobi. He wasn't just going to slap them, no, he would beat them up.

**Team 8**

Kiba's look suddenly twisted, causing Akamaru to bark at his master change of demeanor. This was something he wasn't expecting. How could Naruto come here to his team meeting, with their sensei? He wasn't expecting to see the blond at all, not this soon anyway, especially with Hinata here. She was probably going to be dancing, inwardly, when she sees that weirdo.

A smirked crept into his face as a thought phased through his head, he balled his fists. Yes, he could do that. He hadn't punched anyone in a long time, and as far as he could remember, Naruto was not a match to him. He would beat up the blond in front of Hinata-chan!

''W-what's wrong, K-kiba-kun?'' Hinata asked seeing the change of emotions in her teammates face. She was a bit worried for him. It wasn't normal for someone to do that alone, unless their mind was playing tricks on them.

''Naruto is coming with Kurenai-sensei: I can smell him,'' the Inuzuka said, a smirk still glowing brightly on his face. There was no way, he would ever mistake Naruto's scent. He could smell the blond miles away. The blond scent was unique, almost felt like there were multiple scents coming off him.

Hinata quickly activated her Byakugan and twisted towards the way Kurenai usually used to get here. Indeed, Naruto was coming here, with their sensei. She stared at him for a moment with her eyes. She nearly fell down when Naruto stared back at her, even though he was still out of sight.

''Are you okay, Hinata?'' Shino asked looking at the Hyuuga carefully.

Hinata nodded. That was just odd. Perhaps she only thought he was looking at her. Her mind might be playing tricks on her; he couldn't even see her from where she was standing, not with the trees around them. She could only see him because of her doujutsu, which was able to see through the trees.

A few minutes of waiting the two finally made it.

''What are you doing with our sensei, Naruto?'' Kiba demanded, stepping away from the tree was leaning on to stand in the way of the blond. ''Did you come here for a beating?''

Naruto didn't respond to Kiba: he looked at Kurenai. ''You owe me lunch tomorrow,'' he said smiling at the black haired genjutsu mistress. He made a bet with Kurenai that the genin would say something along those lines, if Kiba didn't, he would buy her lunch for the next five days; if he won, she only had to buy him lunch tomorrow.

''I guess so,'' Kurenai sighed before looking at Kiba. ''That is not how you greet someone, Kiba,'' she said rather sternly. ''You also shouldn't ignore when someone is talking to you, Naruto. You ignored Kiba knowing full well that it would only rile him up.''

Naruto wanted to say that it was his fault for not having a better hold over his emotions. He sighed and settled for nodding.

''What is Naruto doing here, Sensei? Has he come to join our training today?'' Shino asked. He did know that Naruto spent some time in this training ground with their sensei. The purpose of their time together was teaching Naruto genjutsu, but they often spend much time talking rather than training.

''Naruto is going to fight all of you at once to test your skills,'' Kurenai said. Although Naruto said he could fight them all at once, Kurenai was wondering how he would fair against her team. Of course it would be an embarrassment if Naruto beat all her students, but it would still mean that she had a lot of work to do with them.

Kiba snorted, and adopted an amused expression on his face. ''He can't take all of us at once, Kurenai-sensei. He couldn't even beat me at the academy!'' Kiba then looked at Naruto. ''But if he is looking for a beating, I'll gladly give you one right here and now.''

Again, Naruto ignored Kiba in favor of Kurenai. ''Kurenai, will you stand back a little. I'm going to be brutal with them.'' He wasn't asking for her permission, he was telling her he would be brutal with them. Of course, Kurenai wouldn't allow her students to be badly hurt if Naruto proved to be too much for them. She would even go as far as to intervene. It would be irresponsible for her to allow bad to happen to them.

Naruto closed his book before it disappeared from his hands. ''I see arrogance still defines your entire being, Kiba,'' the blond said calmly before looking at the other two. ''Hello Hinata, Shino,'' he said smiling.

''N-naruto-kun, a-are you seriously g-going to fight us all a-at once?'' Hinata stuttered, not directly looking at the blond.

Naruto nodded. ''Yes,'' he said.

''Can you do it?'' Shino asked quietly. He knew there was more to Naruto than the mask of indifference he always carried. If Kurenai was allowing him to battle them, then perhaps she believed he was strong enough to fight them. He didn't know whether he, Naruto, he could all three of them though.

It was most likely that he would be the only one fighting to his full potential though. Kiba was already worked up and if Naruto so pleased he could get the boy so worked up he would just lunge at him without thinking. Hinata's case was worse, he wasn't even sure that the girl would be able to hit Naruto.

Naruto responded by doing hand seals, in a puff of smoke, a long pure black scythe appeared on his right hand, its blade was crimson red, but still black at the edge. He crouched down a little, and placed the weapon on his right shoulder, while his eyes were fixed on the three Genins. When everyone saw the weapon, they just stared at him blankly, and no one said a word.

Not a single word.

After a few moments, Kurenai spoke, ''Naruto put that thing away. You're only testing their taijutsu, nothing else. There is no need to use something like that,'' Kurenai didn't even know he used a weapon like that. She'd never seen him carrying any weapon other than a kunai. No, he never carried a kunai pouch with him.

Looking at how he handled it, and how comfortably he looked with it, despite the fact that it was tall as him, she guessed that he was good with it. The stance he took was also alien to her, but the way he moved and crouched down, it almost seemed natural, like he was a well-trained shinobi.

Naruto stood up and turned to face the jonin. She was being damn serious, he sighed and the scythe disappeared from his right hand in a puff of smoke. ''Well, then,'' he turned to face the genins. ''Taijutsu only, but Hinata, you are allowed to use your doujutsu since it is the basis of your style, and Shino, don't use your bugs, they'll die it they try to eat my chakra.''

''I'm going first!'' Kiba shouted as lunged himself at Naruto.

Kiba's right first moved towards Naruto's jaw in a fast speed, genin speed. Naruto merely stood still until Kiba reached him. He'd seen faster shinobi than this and he trained several times with Root Anbu, genin speed was merely child's play. Naruto side-stepped the punch to Kiba's right side. The punch went by, making the dog boy fall forward in the momentum of his punch. Before the punch could hit the ground, Naruto caught Kiba's on his wrist. His grip tightened slightly, making the Inuzuka wince.

Naruto allowed Kiba's hand to go by pushing him backwards, throwing him off balance. Naruto quickly twisted towards his left. He jumped a little as he turned around with a high kick of his right foot. He aimed a high kick at Kiba's jaw. Despite the kick coming fast and high, Kiba managed to put up both his hands in haste for defense. He wasn't expecting for Naruto's kick to have much force that was enough to hurt his hands. The kick pushed the off-balance a few feet away from Naruto and towards his teammates.

Naruto settled down, to a stance. ''Come at me, all of you. Do not hesitate, or I will, break you.''

Despite telling them to come at him, Naruto rushed towards Shino, who was behind his teammates. Kiba and Hinata could only watch as Naruto sped past them in a speed they couldn't effectively follow. In seconds, he was standing right before Shino. He didn't look like he was going to attack though.

Naruto turned away from Shino. The Aburame was left standing still for a few moments as Naruto walked towards Hinata. He stopped just in front of her. ''Can you fight me, Hinata?'' His right hand moved towards her face, and before he could touch her, she fell down red-faced.

Naruto sighed, ''If I didn't know any better, I would be feeling insulted...''

**Later**

Naruto had actually beaten down her students, a team that she was proud off. Kurenai had been thinking that she was doing a good job with her team, but with how Naruto beat them all, 3 against 1, Kurenai could no longer feel proud. This only meant that a lot of work to do for them to become capable genins who can protect themselves.

Given what she'd seen of them, Kurenai could guess that they could only protect themselves from bandits, not a fully fledged shinobi.

Looking down at the blond, who was lying on his back at her right side under a tree, this position, Kurenai was beginning to note that each time they sat under the shade of a tree where there were greens, and Naruto always lied on his back.

''How did you even do it?'' The genjutsu mistress asked quietly. Naruto wasn't supposed to be able to do that or that skilled for that matter, then again, a lot of things about him didn't turn out to be what people assumed to be true. Every time Kurenai spent time with him, she always found something new about him.

Perhaps she shouldn't have been surprised with what she'd seen from him. She's been spending some time with him, although they never sparred in Taijutsu, the blond had proved to be a cable genin. She wondered what people would do if they found out that the so-called dead-last failure was more than what meets the eye. A lot of miserable dreams would be shattered if people realize that he wasn't stupid as they thought.

''It is nothing special,'' Naruto responded with a small shrug of his shoulders. ''Even Sasuke could have defeated them.''

Well, it wouldn't be surprising if it were the Uchiha. He was a genius and the top student when he graduated. Given that Naruto already knows his peers' fighting styles, Kurenai wouldn't be surprised if he'd already formed ways to counter them using their weaknesses.

''This probably means that your team is the strongest out of the others in your group,'' Kurenai said in thought. ''How is this going to help Hinata, anyway?''

''Out of all people, I'm the only person Hinata cannot gather the courage to speak to alone. She couldn't even think of hitting until I told her something ''good''. I'm like a beast that she fears the most, so I'm going to keep exposing her to this ''beast'' until she works the courage to stand before me without stuttering. Once she conquers this stage, she will be able to proceed fine under your guidance,'' Naruto explained lightly.

''I never thought of something like that,'' Kurenai said.

Naruto merely smiled, ''People say that love is the strongest feeling there is. I do agree with the logic to a certain point. I believe that once Hinata conquers love, and mature in it, she can be strong. Her love isn't what makes her pathetic. Her love fuels her determination. This is why you will have to strengthen her love, and weed out the naivety, as well as the ignorance.''

''If her love isn't fragile, and naive, she will be able to stand firmly without the lack of self confidence. For someone like Hinata who is filled with kindness, her love forms the basis of her thinking and mindset. If we can harden her love, and remove her naivety, we harden her resolve, and remove the naivety in the mindset...'' Kurenai concluded, and stared straight into Naruto's eyes. She smiled warmly at him.

Comfortable silence settled.

**This concludes chapter 9. I was supposed to start the wave mission in this chapter, but I had a lot of things to write in this chapter. **

**Hopefully, I'll show Naruto fight for real in the next chapter.**

**I'm trying by all means to build things between Naruto and Kurenai steadily, even when Naruto plays some of his tricks on her. I do believe that so far I've done a good job in working out the conversations between the two.**

**Just to clear things up, the relationship between Nagato and Naruto is mutual. **

**Things with team 7 seven will never be the same after what happened in the first scene, but I'll work around the issues. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Uzumaki Tales**

**Chapter 10**

Sakura glared at Naruto with a rather heated glare. She could never forgive the blasphemy he committed when he slapped her beloved prince, Uchiha Sasuke. From that day, henceforth, she wasn't going to forgive him, not unless he paid the price she deemed worthy to redeem him for such a sin. How Sasuke could permit such a person to exist in his sight was a mystery he couldn't even begin to fathom.

She was barely holding herself from pouncing on him!

''Sakura, is there something you have in mind?'' Kakashi questioned, in a rather stern tone after seeing the glare she was sending Naruto. The Jonin did know that Naruto's actions would make things a bit tricky with team 7, but he didn't think Sakura would be so blunt about her new found level of dislike for Naruto.

The said blond was blissfully ignoring the girl like she wasn't even there to begin with. Kakashi wondered how the blond could remain so calm and composed without so much as twitching with how the pink haired girl was glaring at him. The girl had been staring at him since they gathered! Though the glare wasn't directed at him, Kakashi felt ticked off by its continuation.

The person he had expected to be seething right about now was Sasuke, but the Uchiha was way calmer than usual. The aloofness was seeping out of him in abundance though. Still, Sasuke wasn't famous for keeping his temper in check; he was known for his outbursts, and yet after the embarrassment he suffered in the hands of his teammate, the Uchiha had yet to explode.

Upon hearing Kakashi's stern tone, Sakura shook her head, ''no.'' Kakashi wasn't going to do anything to Naruto if she told him of her thoughts. He was most likely going to paint her in the wrong way. She'd noticed that the Jonin seemed to like Naruto, much more to her disgust.

''Good,'' Kakashi responded with an eye smile, his tone light. ''Let us get on to the main point of my I called you here,'' the ears of the genins zoomed into the voice of the Jonin upon those words leaving his mask. ''We are finally going to do a C-rank mission!''

''For real?'' Naruto asked, while Sakura stared at Sasuke to see his reaction at this good news, sadly for her, the Uchiha gave no outward reaction; his body remained stiff.

Kakashi nodded, ''We've done a fair number of D-rank missions, and I think you're ready for the outside world, well that is if the C-rank mission involves you leaving the village...'' the Jonin smiled when he saw Sasuke's eye brows twitch at his last words. Well, at least he was reacting to something.

''Are you saying that there is a chance that the mission we might get may be done within the village, even though is it a C-rank mission?'' Sakura asked quietly. She wasn't that well prepared to leave the village to face the outside world. While she could be happy if Sasuke was, she would rather spend her time in the village where she could be close to her friends.

On the plus side of things, if they do get out of the village, Naruto's facade of a strong genin may be exposed. She would very well revel if he was exposed as a fraud and all this was just a mask he wore to impress their Jonin-sensei. A good mission meant that Sasuke could exhibit his skills as a shinobi, which would do well for his image.

Why hasn't the Uchiha hired her as his publicist anyway?

Kakashi nodded in response to Sakura's question. ''C-rank doesn't necessary mean that the mission ground is outside the village; the higher rank only means that there is high risk and much more difficulty in the mission.''

Finally, Sasuke found his voice. ''Be that as it may, I will not accept a C-rank mission that is within the confines of this village. I want to do something that will challenge me.'' The voice was firm, almost as if he was demanding that Kakashi get him a challenging mission. ''You did you say your thought we are ready for the outside world.''

Well, he did say that, but it wasn't he who decided which mission they were going to take; it was the Sandaime who did. However, since they were deeply curious with Naruto, he was positive the Sandaime would send them out of the village to do a somewhat challenging mission.

The famed Jonin looked at Naruto and posed a question. ''Are you in the same page as Sasuke?'' Asking Sakura was a waste of his time since he knew the girl would side with Sasuke in anything, even if the raven haired was thinking of doing something murderous. The girl certainly had problems.

If he knew this, why wasn't he doing anything about it? Did he think that she would eventually realize that her way wasn't going to do any good to her? Experiences were the best teacher, and the Jonin believed that someone like Sakura would never learn by mere words. He'd seen her kind before, and things tended to end nasty if they didn't learn soon enough.

Kakashi could only hope that the girl learns some valuable lessons about the shinobi world soon...

''Yes,'' Naruto said calmly. ''Something that will make me work is appreciated. As Sasuke has said, something that is challenging is needed.''

That wasn't a typical response from Naruto. Kakashi was expecting along the lines of ''eh''. One thing that was the same was that he was neither against the idea nor thrilled about it. He seemed neutral. Well, that was something that he wasn't expecting to change.

''Does this mean we're going to do a mission outside the village?'' Sakura asked in a rather subdued tone. One could see that she wasn't too excited about the idea, but she was holding it in, for Sasuke. Yes, she couldn't afford to do anything to disappoint her prince.

Kakashi nodded, ''But before we do that, I will tell you this; when going outside the village, you're most likely to come across bandits. I'm sure they taught you what bandits do in the academy. With the chance Coming across such people means that you always have to be on your guard. If you sleep, you're likely to fall into trouble.

We are going to do this as a team to insure that we succeed in this, and if someone sleeps, the teammate wakes him/her up. Teammates are supposed to look after each other's and look after the backs of their teammates. I expect nothing less from you three; you are going to have to work with each other. It is not in every situation where I will fight by your side; there are situations where you have to fight by yourselves, as a team.

But don't worry; I'll always be watching you. I won't allow anything to happen to my comrades,'' the Jonin offered his iconic eye smile to give the genins some assurance.

'Nothing more than mere words dipped in milk and honey,' Naruto thought in distaste. While he was certain that Kakashi wasn't just telling them to give them the feel good factor, Naruto knew that such words in the shinobi world shouldn't be thrown so casually.

He wondered how many times the Jonin has regretted saying those words. Nothing was concrete in the shinobi world. Saying that I'll always protect you was nothing more than flat out lies that were made to sound sweet like a soothing melody, and smell good like the favorite dish the insides crave. Insides those flavored words was nothing but disappointment.

The fact was that Kakashi couldn't always protect them, not in the shinobi world. The Jonin has to know of this. Perhaps he was wrong, Sharingan no Kakashi believed he could always watch over his students and would always be around them to insure they are protected.

Well, he was open-minded; he could accept that it was possible if the Jonin does succeed. However, his believe was that such a concept in the shinobi world didn't exist, not unless you were kami. Even gods of shinobi couldn't protect everyone. Madara couldn't protect his brother; the Sandaime couldn't protect his wife from being killed by Obito.

Shaking his head, Naruto banished his thoughts and looked at Kakashi once more. The jonin had finished talking and was walking away with his other two students. Kakashi looked back at Naruto, ''Are you coming?''

It was so much of a surprise to Kakashi to see Naruto like that; he was so caught up in thought that he'd lost sense of his surroundings. Though the blond made it appear like he was oblivious to his surroundings, Kakashi had discovered that he was much more aware that he made it look. So it was a wonder to see him so zoned out like that.

What could he have been thinking about that would cause him to zone out like that?

''Yes,'' Naruto said as he followed the Jonin and his teammates. He wouldn't ask where they were heading to since he figured they off to see the Sandaime Hokage for the mission they were about to take.

**Konoh**a

**Sandaime's Office**

Hiruzen shook his head in slight disappointment; he was looking at a letter Jiraiya had recently written for him. His way ward former student had left saying he would be back soon, but now he'd postponed his return saying that something had come up. It was always like that with Jiraiya; there was always something to shift him away from what he was supposed to do.

He understood the need to monitor things with his spy network, but discarding his responsibility towards Naruto wasn't something that he could congratulate Jiraiya on. The Sannin was made Naruto's godfather, meaning in the absence of both Kushina and Minato, the timer ringed for him to honor his responsibility.

However, so far, Jiraiya had yet to do any of that. He, the Sandaime Hokage, has been watching Naruto from the day his parents died; even now he was still doing it. Where was Jiraiya?

It has been years since they last heard of anything about the Akatsuki, he couldn't say he was investigating them. The group was dangerous, as even his former genius student, Orochimaru had joined them. However, it has been nearly four years since they did anything outrageous. So, Jiraiya didn't have any reason to investigate their ''activities''.

''Sandaime-sama, are you alright?'' Iruka asked with concern evident in his tone and expression. The skin of the old man was shrinking, and he looked to be in deep thought. It seemed that he was troubled by something. Whatever it was, it had to do with the scroll he was reading.

Brought out of his thoughts, the Third smiled at Iruka and responded. ''Yes, I was just lost in thought,'' he said. ''Now, where were we?''

Before the scroll from Jiraiya came, he was busy with Iruka working on mission assignments. It was pretty much what he did at this time of the day whenever the chunin was free from his duties at the academy.

Just when Iruka was about to respond, the doors opened as Team 7 walked inside. The professor smiled upon seeing his favorite blond, he wasn't the only one smiling at the sight of Naruto, Iruka as well. The chunin hadn't seen the blond in some time.

''Ah, Kakashi, you are here for a mission, I presume?'' The God of shinobi spoke lightly, while looking straight at the Jonin.

''Hai,'' Kakashi nodded. ''We would also like a C-rank mission. I think my team is ready for an upgrade,'' the Jonin said, much to the hidden excitement of Sasuke.

''The others are still doing D-rank missions...'' Iruka pointed out the obvious. ''You're still one short of the required D-rank missions to be able to request a C-rank mission.'' This statement only earned the academy teacher a silent glare from Sasuke.

''It is alright, Iruka,'' the Sandaime said. ''Team 7 has actually done more D-rank missions than any of the new teams; it just hasn't been updated in your report, Iruka.''

''Oh'' Iruka mouthed.

Naruto silently shook his head. Iruka was a bit overprotective, and no doubt if it was up to him, he wouldn't allow them to take a C-rank mission, not until he deemed them prepared by his standards. If the man was a father, his children would surely love it if he usually disappeared from home. They wouldn't even question his whereabouts.

''I have the perfect mission for your team, Kakashi,'' the Third Hokage said, smiling. ''You will be on guard duty, much detail will be given once the client gets here; I've already sent someone to fetch him.''

Kakashi nodded and remained still. Just when he was starting to think that Sakura wouldn't be questioning anything in front of Hokage, the girl did what she did best. ''Are we going to be guarding someone important, like a princess or prince?'' she seemed excited about the prospect of guarding a princess especially. Well, it was every kid's dream to meet a real life princess.

The Sandaime chuckled lightly seeing the barely contained excitement in the girl's eyes. ''No,'' he said much to the disappointment of Sakura. He saw that the girl was going to ask another question and shook his head, silencing her. ''As I said, I will explain much about the mission once the client gets here.''

A few moments of silence settled in before Iruka spoke. ''So, Kakashi-san, is Naruto giving you headaches? I know he can be a handful...'' the chunin said, smiling at bit.

Naruto looked at Iruka with a raised brow, but Kakashi answered before he could, ''Not at all,'' the Jonin said. Well, that wasn't entirely true; Naruto had made things hard with Team 7, well neither did Sasuke and Sakura help matters. This mission would test whether this team could survive or not. If not, they would see other options.

''I was not much of a brother, Iruka-sensei. In fact, I was probably the quietest student you had, well aside from Hinata that is,'' the last words were said in a whisper as Naruto defended himself from Iruka's accusations.

''That was the handful part Naruto...'' Iruka said with a sigh. ''How are you anyway?'' he asked Naruto.

''I'm well,'' Naruto said before looking at the Sandaime. However, before he could speak, the client arrived in the office, eyes turned to face him.

''Team 7, this is the client, Tazuna. He is a bridge builder from the Wave country. You will be guarding him until he reaches the Wave country and while he completes building his bridge. The mission shouldn't be that difficult,'' the Sandaime stated giving off a smile.

''Is this it?'' Tazuna questioned leaning against the door frame. ''I was expecting something a bit more than these,'' he said looking between the kids who were going to be guarding him.

''This is what you paid for, Tazuna-san, and you shouldn't underestimate them, they will surprise you,'' the Sandaime stated before Sakura could say anything; the girl looked insulted by those words from Tazuna.

Kakashi decided to speak before anything could be said by anyone. He was facing his team when he spoke. ''Okay guys, go home and fetch your travelling gear, as well as shinobi equipment. This mission might take about a week since we are travelling w a civilian. After packing everything, meet me at the village's gate in an hour. Don't forget your tents.''

The genins nodded before walking away, but not before the Sandaime said something to Naruto. ''Oh and Naruto-kun, do behave on the mission, will you?''

''I can't make any promises, old man...''

**One hour later**

**Village gates**

Naruto's brow furrowed when he found Kakashi at the gate with their client. He was about 25 minutes early from the time set by the Jonin, and yet he'd found Kakashi already waiting. If more than anything, he had expected the Jonin to be on time rather than arrive before the time he set. Well, for serious matters, some at least, the Jonin didn't wear his tardiness.

Kakashi had more time being a shinobi; he didn't need time to prepare for missions. Even if he was called for an S-rank mission, he would be ready within the time the order reaches his understanding. The Jonin was experienced within the shinobi world, and had many years under his belt. A simple C-rank mission shouldn't be something to make him sweat.

The client was standing, not far away from Kakashi. He still smelled unbearable with the stench of alcohol. Naruto had tolerated the smell while they were at the Sandaime's office. It wouldn't bother him that much since nature would be supplying him with undiluted air.

Kakashi looked at Naruto carefully; the blond wasn't holding a single thing. ''Aren't you a little under-prepared?'' the Jonin questioned looking straight at Naruto. Even he was having a backpack, but Naruto didn't have that.

''I'm prepared,'' Naruto said digging his right hand into the right pocket of his pants. He took out a scroll, showing it to Kakashi, before putting it back into his pocket. ''The things I'll need are sealed in the scroll. I didn't want to carry a bag.''

Losing some weight on him was one of the benefits of knowing Fuinjutsu. Naruto excelled well in the art of sealing. But Kakashi also knew a bit of the sealing art. The man was a student of his father after all. His father was a seal master; you could never forget to credit his mother for Minato's success in Fuinjutsu. Naruto had no doubt if he spoke a sealing language, the Jonin would surely understand him.

Kakashi nodded. ''You don't seem too thrilled about this mission,'' he noted. Nothing had changed with Naruto, he still wore his usual expression, and wasn't even bothering to stare outside the village gates.

''Eh,'' naturally, Naruto shrugged. ''It is only a C-rank mission, with which we have to guard a bridge builder, from bandits, as assumed in the mission parameters,'' Naruto paused for a moment before asking a question. ''Do you think Sakura is ready to undertake this mission?''

In his opinion, the girl wasn't ready for this mission, even if mission parameters say the only chance of trouble was from bandits. Sakura was pathetic and her mindset wasn't compatible with a shinobi. If they were faced with a troubling situation, the girl was going to be a burden more than anything. She couldn't really do anything.

Kakashi had tricked her into believing that Sasuke was dead with a D-rank genjutsu. What would happen if an enemy did a B-rank genjutsu on her with something much more devious than what the Jonin did?

''Honestly, I don't think she is ready,'' Kakashi responded with a sigh. ''But I do believe that experiences such as the one we are going to have outside the village will help shape her. Words just seem to bounce off her forehead when said by anyone other than Sasuke. Perhaps if she experiences something troubling, she will change.''

''Ah, you're one of those who believe that experience is the best teacher. Well that is indeed true,'' Naruto said a thoughtful. ''Let me give you a bit of a warning, Kakashi-sensei; do not always trust experience, not with the attitude of Sakura. If something happens to either her or Sasuke, she won't learn from it until a certain point, she is most likely to blame you and me for it.

When it comes to Sasuke, that girl has no mind. She wouldn't even mind to curse the Sandaime all for Sasuke. She lacks maturity, and trying to force maturity into her might break her, especially when she is a fragile girl. Another factor you must consider is that, while experiencing something troubling, she may get fatally wounded.''

Kakashi nodded, not surprised by Naruto's depth understanding of things. ''I know that, but I believe that if we all watch her back, we can protect her.''

''You must know that it is not always that you'll be able to watch her back, Kakashi-sensei. There will be a situation where you can't watch her without exposing yourself to danger, and you'll be forced to make a choice, save a useless girl or save yourself. In your case, you're most likely to save her, she is your comrade after all,'' Naruto said looking over to the heavens. ''But I must ask you - other than clearing your conscious, what would saving someone as useless as Sakura do?''

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Naruto, ''Are you saying you would abandon her?''

''Sometimes you must ask yourself some questions, Kakashi. It is good that you value your comrades and wouldn't think of abandoning them. Even I somewhat believe that comrades are not to be thrown away cheaply.'' Naruto paused, sorting his thoughts. ''However, often we're left with a choice to make, between two things, save the other and allow the other to die. If you gave up your life for Sakura, with her current mindset, what good do you think she will do?

Sakura can't fill your shoes; she can't protect what you hold dear. If you gave up your life for her, and this village, your friends, and an enemy presents himself, who'll be left to protect them? Sakura can't do that. Sometimes you must consider the potential and value of what you're trying to save before giving up your life.

The Yondaime Hokage gave up his life. Yes, it wasn't that he didn't have a choice in the matter. He could have temporarily sealed the Kyuubi inside of him, or something while things calmed down. I'm led to believe that he wasn't the type to do anything without a reason. As his student, you ought to know this better than anyone.

If he didn't do anything without a reason, then he wouldn't have sacrificed himself. Yes, there had to be a reason he chose to make me a Jinchuriki, and a reason he chose to die that night. I understand that with creating a Jinchuriki, the Yondaime saw the potential of someone could protect his beloved village, someone who could fill in his shoes. Even if he died, the Sandaime, Jiraiya, even you could fill in the void he left, don't you think so, Kakashi-sensei?'' Naruto asked turning to face the Jonin. ''Your teammate also died in your stead during the third shinobi world war, wouldn't you say he saw the potential in your to be greater than his and decided to trust you with everything?''

How Naruto knew something that only those in his generation knew surprised the Jonin. Yes, Naruto wasn't stupid, but that part of his life was hidden and he didn't really share it with anyone. He wouldn't deny that Obito died in his stead and made him promise to take care of what he held dear, Rin, yet he failed in protecting her.

Yes, his sensei never did anything without a reason. He wouldn't have put on the burden of becoming a Jinchuriki on his son without a reason. He must have counted on people like him and Jiraiya to nature his son while he was dead. He trusted and had faith in them to see the potential he saw in Naruto to create someone who could be a better protector than he was.

All that faith wasted. While he was denied the opportunity to do something, Jiraiya had literally abandoned Naruto.

Kakashi stayed silent until Sasuke appeared with Sakura. The Jonin shook his head when he saw that Sakura was wearing make-up and seemed to have pampered herself like she was going on a vacation.

''Okay,'' Kakashi said as everyone had now gathered. The ''okay'' was just to assure himself that everything would be all right. ''Now that everyone is here, let us leave,'' he said.

Naruto walked up to Tazuna, who by was holding a bottle of liquor, he swapped away the bottle and threw it away, earning a glare from the bridge builder. ''What the hell are you doing, gaki?'' the Wave man demanded.

''What you just witnessed,'' Naruto responded in a simple manner, while still looking straight at the old man.

''Why did you do it? Do you know much that cost me?''

Before Naruto could respond, Sakura opened her loud mouth. ''Yeh, why did you do it, Naruto? Even though our client is not what I was hoping, you have no right to treat him like that. He is the one who hired us after all.'' The girl looked ready to lunge at the blond and shred him to pieces for such behavior.

Sasuke merely shook his head. Though he was a little surprised that Naruto would do something like that to the person who hired them for this mission, he didn't care for it, not even a little. It would only be a problem if the client decided to drop them because of such actions. If that occurred, he wouldn't have a mission to fulfill, and he wasn't going to accept such an outcome.

''I would rather not be obliged to guard a drunken man. If he is allowed to get drunk, he is likely to do something stupid that will make things messy, and for a C-rank mission, I don't want to do anything messy,'' Naruto stated calmly as he proceeded to walk away.

He did have a good point and Sakura was forced to admit it, but she wasn't going to drop it like that. ''Be that as it may, you only had to talk to him nicely as he is our client. You have to apologize!''

Naruto turned to face the pink haired girl with a look that made it appear like she had something ridiculous. Honestly, sometimes Naruto didn't have words to say to the girl. ''Eh,'' he shrugged and faced the outside of the village.

''Let it go, Sakura,'' Kakashi stated. ''Come on, let us not waste time any further,'' the Jonin said as he followed Naruto from behind; Tazuna and Sasuke did the same without saying a word.

Sakura was forced to play catch-up.

Once they'd walked for a few minutes, Kakashi ordered his team to follow the proper formation. Tazuna was put in the middle; Kakashi covered the back while Naruto covered the rear, Sasuke covered the right side, and Sakura was on the left side - the diamond formation was completed.

Silence was the main subject as the group walked in a civilian pace towards the Wave country. Running at shinobi speeds wasn't going to do it since they had an elderly civilian, who couldn't even run with Sakura. Naruto was buried inside his black book, it was the same with Kakashi - he too was buried inside his familiar orange book.

Sasuke preferred the silence over hearing anything from Sakura. She mostly sprouted things he didn't want to hear. It was somewhat different when Naruto spoke, the blond didn't have time to sprout nonsense. He mostly said things that were either amusing or interesting - he wouldn't it this to anyone though.

Tazuna was in the same page with Sakura; both found the silence unbearable. Tazuna had his own worries, and the silence just made his thoughts even more troubling. He liked to believe that these kids could protect him, but the fact remained, they were just kinds.

''So Tazuna-san,'' Sakura started quietly. ''What is the Wave country like?'' She asked - the curiosity evident in her tone. She'd never heard of anything about the Wave country before. Her knowledge was based on the things around Konoha and not everything of the outside world was made available to all eyes to see.

''It is a good country,'' Tazuna said vaguely. ''You'll see more of it when we get there.''

Anyone smart was able to note that the man had not given Sakura the answer she needed. His last statement was also said in a bit of a nervous tone. Anyone from a good country wouldn't mind boasting about it.

Such a response only piqued Sakura's curiosity even further. ''Come on, Tazuna-san, I want details,'' the girl had now lost her focus on her surroundings, all senses turned on to Tazuna just so she could feed the thirst she felt.

How could he tell them of what the Wave country is like given its current situation? He couldn't afford to do that, not now at least. He would only do that if he was forced, at this moment, he had to be tight lipped. ''As I said, you'll see it when we get there.''

Sakura wasn't deterred, she asked another question. ''Isn't there shinobi in your country? I mean if there were, wouldn't you have hired them instead of outsiders?'' Leave it to Sakura to ask the smart questions - she was rather good at that, sometimes.

It was Naruto who responded in place of Tazuna. The blond knew it was a simple question that the bridge builder would be able to answer, but he still answered anyway. ''The Wave country is located in a remote island, close to the Fire country. Its location makes it a shipping magnet and business hub. The country has no shinobi; it doesn't have a shinobi village within it. They mostly hire Samurai and Shinobi from other villages for protection. Being in a remote location, the country is able to exist without influence from the major countries or villages.''

Tazuna released a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Both Sasuke and Kakashi noted this action, but chose to keep quite.

''Then the country must be rich. I wonder if Kakashi-sensei will allow us to go to the beach...'' by now, the pink haired girl was in thought.

Kakashi shook his head at hearing those words. It was really going to take much for the girl to develop a kunoichi mentality. Even while they were on a mission she was thinking of such things? If an enemy were to attack right about now, she wouldn't be prepared; unlike Naruto and Sasuke, she was completely oblivious to her surroundings.

''How do you know this, anyway?'' after leaving her heaven, Sakura felt the need to ask. Roles were reversed; she was supposed to be the one who knew it all, not the weirdo. How could she impress Sasuke if he appeared to be more knowledgeable than her?

''I read a lot,'' Naruto gave his not so clearly answer. Sasuke suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at the typical response. Naruto never gave away anything that he didn't want to, and Sakura, by now, should know that the blond wasn't going to talk unless he wanted to.

''That isn't really an answer, Naruto,'' Sakura said. ''If you didn't want to answer, you should have just said so.''

While Sakura was waiting for a response, that wasn't coming, from Naruto, they passed a puddle. Kakashi noted that both his 'good' students noted that it wasn't a normal puddle of water. He was happy that they'd chosen to be quite about it. Well, anyone smart enough would notice is since it was clear daylight, and there wasn't even a single cloud in the sky.

He did note that Naruto had slightly twitched, a bit irrationally at something. Perhaps he had already sensed the enemies just as he had. If that was the case, then it would mean that Naruto was very good sensor than most genins. Well, that was good for him and the team.

If Naruto was twitching with irritation, did this mean that he thought little of the work of their enemies to the point where it irritated him? For a Jonin, the trap was nothing but child's play, but for a genin? Well, Naruto wasn't by any means a normal genin.

After the group passed the puddle of water, two figures came out of the puddle of water slowly and silently. They made their exit silent so that they couldn't be sensed by the Konoha shinobi. Both lunged towards the group, alarming the Konoha shinobi of their presence. They flanked both Kakashi sides.

Both had gauntlets on their each of their hands. A chain was connected to the other through the gauntlet, the chain was also retractable. The chain was swung towards Kakashi, surrounding his entire body - it was also spinning like a chainsaw. Kakashi appeared shocked about the sudden action, and seemed to be unable to react in time. He was sliced down into pieces. Blood seemed to blood all over was Kakashi was shredded into small pieces.

''One down,'' the enemies said together as they prepared for an attack to their second target.

''K-kakashi-sensei!'' Sakura shouted fear gripping her firmly. Her sensei was just killed right in front on her eyes!

Both Naruto and Sasuke were not shocked as Sakura. In fact, Naruto didn't even show the slightest reaction to the supposed death of Kakashi, neither did Sasuke.

In a blitz, a blade was on Naruto's left hand while a scythe was on his right hand. The blond dashed towards the figure that'd appeared on Kakashi's left side. Despite the fact that Sasuke was a lot closer to the enemies than him, Naruto reached them far faster than the Uchiha. His movements were a blur to Sakura who couldn't keep track of mere chunin speed.

Naruto threw the blade on his left hand towards the opponent on the right side. The blade was flung straight towards the enemies' chest. Naruto still didn't stop moving towards him. The enemy was forced to jump up to avoid being pierced by the fast projectile. The blade passed through beneath him in a flash.

However, before he could even think of breathing, Naruto was right in front of him in midair. The blond spun around, swinging his scythe from the right side, level with the opponent's neck. The opponent shifted a bit to the left since he couldn't pull the chain further because his other half was on the ground, held from moving closer to him by Sasuke.

He brought the gauntlet to his right to block the scythe from cutting through his neck. The scythe connected with the gauntlet in a clash of metal. The blade of the scythe got behind the gauntlet. The gauntlet hit the handle part of the scythe. The enemy had known that if he'd hit the blade of the scythe with his gauntlet, it would've been damaged.

Naruto smiled as he could now use his scythe like a hook. He forcefully pulled the opponent towards him by his weapon, while doing so; gravity had started to pull them down the ground. The blond didn't seem to acknowledge this though. Once the opponent was closer to him, they hit the ground. One thing that worked well was that the chain had now been cut, thanks to Sasuke.

With the close proximity, Naruto smiled again at his opponent. He let go of the grip on his weapon, before twisting around to the left. He came back on the right side with his right foot raised. While the foot crashed onto his opponent's left shoulder, Naruto's right hand grabbed the handle on the scythe again.

With the scythe still hooking the right hand on the opponent, he wasn't allowed to go anywhere as Naruto didn't loosen the grip on his weapon. The opponent still fought to pull back, but Naruto stopped resisting. However, he pushed the scythe forward, hitting the chest on the opponent with the back of the scythe's blade. This action forced him to lose his footing.

In a swift movement, Naruto twisted his scythe and brought it to his right side. It was again flung towards the unbalanced opponent. The enemy froze, as the blade of the scythe touched the back of his neck. Naruto had stopped it just after biting the skin. It was put as a hook again; with the handle touching the opponent's left shoulder.

''Well, we only need one of you alive, so...'' he didn't finish his sentence. Wind chakra was already coated on the blade of the scythe, and he pulled it in one fast and swift movement, cutting through the neck of the opponent.

The head dropped down the ground while the rest of the body followed...

The horrors!

Yet Naruto just flicked his scythe, cleaning it of the blood, before it disappeared from his right hand. He turned around to see the others looked at him with wide eyes, Sakura was even more horrified. The pink haired girl had never seen anyone dead, and now her supposed teammate had just killed someone in front of her! She was just getting over the fact that her sensei wasn't actually killed but alive and well. The jonin had just finished helping Sasuke tie up their catch.

Sasuke just showed little surprise before his expression went black.

''What?'' Naruto asked walking over to the others. Sakura took an unconscious step away from a killer of a teammate. Her mind couldn't wrap itself around the fact that Naruto had just killed someone, and didn't even look disturbed by it.

''You just killed someone, Naruto,'' Kakashi said standing beside Sasuke, their catch between them. A little further away, Sakura was now standing behind their client instead of standing in front of him.

The fact that Naruto showed no outward reaction to killing someone baffled the Jonin greatly. He was used to it since he's been a shinobi for a long time; he'd even lived through the Third war and took part in it. Death was something that didn't actually shock him since he'd seen it so many times. But to see a mere genin who graduated from the academy two and half months ago kill without so much as flinching was disturbing.

Naruto didn't respond for a moment. ''Yes, I did, and the normal reaction for a genin would be to puke my guts out. However, my intestines are not that disgusted by the thought of my hands killing that I would lose my breakfast. People die every day, tomorrow I may be next, and the next it may be you. Death cannot be completely evaded; it only has to be embraced.

The thought of my hands committing murder is not sickening. If i was going to think like that, I wouldn't have become a shinobi. We are shinobi; to protect, to save, and to complete our missions, we mostly have to kill - we are trained to do this after all.

The academy teaches us to throw sharp weapons towards the target. Is the weapon we throw simply to miss? No, we hit and precision is beat into us. The objective of a sharp weapon is to pierce through what it cuts.''

''Are you trying to justify the fact that you just murdered a human being?!'' Sakura shouted, feeling sickened that he actually had the guts to justify his actions. There was nothing that could justify killing someone that coldly!

''Not at all; I've no reason to try to justify myself. Once we try to think of reasons to justify our actions, we are most likely to fall into the wrong path. With each step, even evil, one will always think of a reason for justification to sooth the soul. If I feel bad for killing, I will embrace the feeling without faltering,'' Naruto responded calmly. ''What I was saying was directed to both you and Sasuke, especially you Sakura. You are a foolish girl who doesn't understand what it means to be a shinobi.''

Before Sakura could respond, Kakashi spoke. ''Shinobi are not always killers Naruto,'' he said rather sternly.

''Shinobi who kill to protect aren't called murderous because they have a ''good'' reason, and because they don't actually enjoy killing. However, killing is killing, regardless of the reasons behind it. Our existence is somewhat acceptable to society because those who kill to protect are called ''heroes'' to those they protect. At the same time, these ''heroes'' are called murderers to the close ones of those they killed.

I'm not saying that we as shinobi are evil and murderers decorated in red roses, I'm simply saying that killing is part of being a shinobi, whether genin, chunin, or jonin. The thing that is left to do is to accept this and learn to live with it.''

Naruto had some merit in what he was saying, Kakashi wouldn't deny that. He tried understanding the bigger picture Naruto was trying to paint. ''Are you saying that you aren't showing any reaction to killing because you've accepted that as a shinobi, you were bound to do it anyway?''

Naruto didn't respond to the question. He turned towards the remaining enemy. ''You're the Demon Brothers, C-rank missin-nin from Kirigakure, what reason do you have attacking us and who hired you?'' He asked standing closer to the bound man, between Sasuke and Kakashi.

The man glared at Naruto hatefully, ''You killed my brother!'' he snarled. ''I won't say a word to anyone, not until you drop dead!''

This was the shinobi. It was either me or the other; such an interesting world, full of many contradicting ideals. Man sought peace, yet at the same time, he chased after conflict. It was almost as if humanity couldn't agree with itself. So many humans had contradicting view of things. So many humans branded themselves heroes, yet did so much evil. Hypocrites.

If he was preaching justice and peace with the kind of life he lived, then he too would be one of those hypocrites.

''I see,'' Naruto said in response. ''I have many ways to make someone talk. However, they all involve extreme pain. I can't do any of that; the girl has seen enough, if she sees more, she is most likely to break.''

''I take offence in that!'' Sakura yelled at Naruto, somewhat over her shock of seeing the blond kill someone. She was blissfully ignored though.

Kakashi sighed; he would have much to report to the Sandaime after this mission, especially since it has now turned to be troublesome. Naruto was much more than he anticipated. His views of the shinobi world were of someone who had seen much of it, however, as far as he knew, the horrors Naruto had experienced came from the people of Konoha.

None of it could make him think like this. Perhaps he could have turned far much worse than this because of everything he was forced to endure. Kakashi couldn't say that the blond was unstable. No, he was stable, much more stable than Sasuke. His reasoning was not that wrong, in fact, he was just stating things as they were. He was being realistic, telling it like how he saw it.

Kakashi could understand some of the reasons; they were reasons he couldn't deny. Even some of the things he wouldn't agree with, he could understand because there was the truth in them. He just had a little more faith than Naruto seemed to have. He would have to talk to the blond about this, soon.

The Jonin walked over to the enemy pulled him towards a tree, away from the genins. He tied him to a tree, and lifted his head band, exposing his left eye. He used the Sharingan's mind tricks to get what he wanted before turning to face his Team and the client. The latter was sweating under the stare of the Jonin.

He went through hand seals and completed the Summoning jutsu. He summoned his dog nins to send a message to Konoha so that they could send someone to collect the bound Mizu-nin and the other corpse. Normally, Naruto would receive the bounty for his kill's head. He guessed the Sandaime would figure something out.

The Jonin faced Tazuna again, ''They are missing-nins from Kirigakure, and associates of Zabuza, an A-rank missin-nin also from Kiri. They were sent to kill or capture Tazuna,'' the Jonin stated before pausing. ''It makes you wonder what an A-rank missin-nin would be after a simple bridge builder...''

At this time, Tazuna was sweating bullets profusely. He was caught now and there would be no way to escape without coming out with the truth. If he does come out with the truth, there was a chance that they would abandon him here since he'd lied. If they did that, he was most likely to be killed before he even reaches the Wave.

''A person who had to have hired someone of Zabuza's caliber has to be with money. Zabuza's fearsome reputation surely makes him an expensive nin to use.'' Naruto started, speaking to no one in particular. ''The Wave Country hasn't been doing well recently since a certain rich midget showed up. The country is in its worst and since it is in a remote place, away from the pressures of other countries, not many are likely to know of what happens within in it.

Only Tazuna-san can answer the question to why he is being targeted by missin-nins. He doesn't appear to be such an evil man who could've done something bad. Right now, he even looks like he wants to burry himself...'' Naruto's gaze fell into the bridge builder who in turn cursed him for his big mouth.

''Explain, Tazuna-san,'' Kakashi stated sternly.

''My country is poor, and I didn't have enough to pay for a higher ranked mission; I could only afford to pay for a C-rank mission with the money I had, and to get it I had to gather funds from my fellow countrymen.''

Kakashi sighed. ''You should have told us the truth from the beginning, Tazuna-san. The Sandaime isn't that bad of a man; I'm sure he would have worked something with you in order to free your country. Your lies here have put my team in risk. These are genins...'' the trailed off looking between Naruto and Sasuke. At least those two were capable.

''I'm sorry for lying to you, but I didn't think I had a choice. You can leave me if you wish to...''

''If we continue any further, this will no longer be a C-rank mission but an A-rank mission since we are likely to face Zabuza.'' Kakashi looked at his students, ''What do you think?''

''I say we continue,'' Sasuke was quick to respond. Kakashi had no doubt that Sasuke didn't care about the situation in the wave country. The raven haired just wanted to continue because of the increased danger on the mission.

''I have no problems if we continue; I relish the chance to be a hero.''

Kakashi blinked, well that was unexpected. He still felt obliged to ask his other student. ''What do you think, Sakura?''

''W-well, if Naruto and Sasuke-kun are fine with it, I'm also fine if we continue. Besides, it wouldn't look good on Konoha's image if we abandon our client,'' despite saying those words, the girl didn't look too sure about anything.

''Okay, I guess we will continue, but know this; this is no longer a C-rank mission but an A-rank mission. Chances of danger have increased. We will have to be on guard more than we've been since we may be attacked at any time.'' Kakashi said.

''Sakura, this mission will either break or make you,'' Naruto said and then turned to Sasuke. He mouthed something that the Uchiha could only read. Whatever he said, it seemed to bear a reaction from Sasuke.

**A little while later**

The group had already reached the Wave country, and was now travelling through the foreign land, matching towards where Tazuna led them. The way into the country had been fine, without any troubles. Along the way, Tazuna had taken the time to explain the situation of the country after the midget, Gatou, appeared and sought to control them and the country's wealth.

Without a shinobi village within the country, the wave was subjected to Gatou's influence and many people suffered because of the man's evil ways. The fact that the country wasn't allied to any other hidden village meant that no one would be coming to their rescue without demanding something outrageous in return for their services.

Even though Gatou used mere thugs and bandits, the wave people were still powerless against such people, and the man was using fear in a way that discouraged anyone who had the balls to attempt to fight him. Powerless people were always subjected to will of the strong man, and Naruto had no doubt that someone in the Sandaime's position knew of this reality.

Yet what was he doing about it?

It is such things that made this world even more complex and Naruto desire to understand it much more to form his conclusion and see what he dreams come through. He already knew what he wanted in this world, but he was still unsure which way to go about it.

'Ah, the enemy has finally decided to come out,' Naruto thought mildly as a kunai appeared in a small cloud of smoke on his left hand. The kunai was flung towards the left side into a small green bush. The blond didn't even look to see what he'd hit, nor even when he flung the kunai.

Kakashi was quick to note this fact. He figured that Naruto's senses must be really great if he was able to sense something before he, an experienced Jonin, had yet to sense. Kakashi kept on moving since Naruto kept on moving with his eyes buried on his book.

''Naruto what was that for?'' Sakura demanded sternly glaring at the side of the blond. It wasn't good for her health that he throws kunais around just for the sake of it. She would be afraid thinking that an enemy was attacking them if he was throwing kunais like that.

''I was merely trying to wake you up since you seemed to have fallen asleep,'' Naruto gave a light response, not even bothering to face the pink haired girl.

''I wasn't sleeping!''

Hidden in the trees, Zabuza narrowed his eyes. He could now understand why the Demon Brothers failed their mission. With someone of Kakashi's reputation, those kinds couldn't do much. The kids weren't a problem to him. In his sense, genins weren't full-fledged genins; they were nothing more than mere children playing ninja.

The Demon of the Mist prepared himself for the inevitable battle that was going to occur.

Naruto didn't respond to Sakura's outburst, but he stopped walking and the book on his right hand disappeared. Kakashi was first to speak, ''Get down everyone!''

From the front, a projectile was coming towards the group in a swirling movement; it was coming down fast, and looking deadly. Everyone got down on the ground to avoid being hit by the projectile.

Naruto himself didn't know if it was his stupidity or arrogance, if he had any; but he didn't duck under the projectile. Even Kakashi was cursing, and his muscles had already prepared for a quick movement to save the blond if there needed to be a saving. Naruto had stood still with his scythe held in front of him with both his hands; it was also enhanced with wind chakra to make it strong.

The projectile hit Naruto's scythe and a few sparks ignited. The collision of the two weapons pushed Naruto a considerable amount of distance backwards. It was a wonder to Zabuza who he had even remained on both his feet given that the projectile was a rather large blade.

Zabuza himself appeared in front of Naruto, his right hand on his blade. He didn't waste time as Kakashi had started to move towards them upon his appearance. He used his full power to overpower the blond, plus the weight of his blade magnified the force behind his swift push. Naruto was flung backwards rather quickly, much to joy of Zabuza. The missin-nin then disappeared off to the nearby river, halting, and Kakashi's movements.

The blond flipped several times in midair as he was being carried by the momentum of Zabuza's push. He touched the ground with both his feet while in a crouched position, he was still going backwards as he did. The scythe on his right hand struck the ground by the tip of its blade, stopping Naruto's movements.

Naruto recovered, well and Kakashi flashed by his side as he stood up. The scythe disappeared in a puff of smoke. Instead of asking if the blond was okay, Kakashi said something else. ''You seem to favor that weapon... Which is unusual, as I don't see shinobi using it.''

''It is much more effective in my style of fighting than a straight sword,'' Naruto responded calmly, eyes firmly fixed on Zabuza. ''I was thinking you were going to try to catch me,'' he said. His eyes shifted to the Jonin for a second before he looked back the enemy, Zabuza.

Kakashi nodded, he had questions over where he learned to fight with it though. And stopping Zabuza's thrown blade had to have taken some considerable amount of pure strength to do; the kind of strength he didn't think Naruto possessed, but he was proved wrong. ''This is going to be troublesome,'' the Jonin said. ''Why didn't you try to duck it anyway? I'm sure you'd sensed it coming...''

Naruto shrugged, ''I was merely trying to test my strength.''

Kakashi shook his head, before he could respond, Zabuza spoke. ''Oi!'' He sounded a bit irritated that the two were ignoring his presence in favor of their little conversation. ''I'm still around here...''

Sasuke and Sakura quickly flashed to cover both Tazuna's left and right side. Naruto just walked towards them silently, to take his position in the front. As much as he hated to do it, he had to. It was teamwork after all.

Kakashi calmly walked towards the river before stopping. ''Sorry,'' he said with both his hands inside his pockets. ''I was discussing something with my student.'' the Jonin said again. ''Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, keep the client safe, I'll handle this.'' Kakashi stated in a rather serious tone.

The Jonin lifted his headband, exposing his Sharingan. He couldn't take things lightly with an opponent of this caliber. He'd already known that they would encounter the Missin-nin on this journey, however, he'd counted on both Naruto and Sasuke to take care of things with Tazuna. He was also considered an A-rank ninja, Zabuza should be his match.

''Kakashi no Sharingan, an A-rank nin from Konohagakure no Sato. Your reputation with the Sharingan reached even Kirigakure while I was still a shinobi at the village. While I was still an assassin of Kiri, I'd always hear your name, and you were in our bingo books; Copy ninja, Sharingan no Kakashi, then man who is recorded to have copied 1000 jutsus,'' Zabuza stated calmly - his right hand holding a single hand seal and the left holding his large blade over his left shoulder.

A thick mist begun to cover the clearing.

''Sharingan no Kakashi? Why does Kakashi have the Sharingan? Only those born in the Uchiha clan can awaken the Doujutsu. Anyone without the Uchiha blood can't awaken it, does this mean that Kakashi-sensei is an Uchiha?'' Sasuke questioned glaring at the back of the famed Jonin.

Sakura didn't even know that their sensei was a famous man. He didn't look that great of a man. He was tardy, and somewhat lame. He couldn't be great as Zabuza said. It was still a shock to her that the Jonin had the Sharingan. Sakura only thought it was Sasuke who was left as an Uchiha. Did this mean that the Jonin was related to her Sasuke-kun?

Tazuna was starting to sweat at about this time. Between Kakashi and the enemy, the latter appeared more fearsome than the tardy Jonin. He was even starting to have doubts about the Konoha's Jonin ability to protect him from the enemy. Tazuna forced himself to calm down as he looked at Naruto; the blond didn't even seem bothered by the gathering mist.

Kakashi turned to face his students and the client. The mist was thick and it was becoming increasingly hard to see. Well, at least he had the Sharingan to help him see the movements within the mist. ''I know you must be having questions, Sasuke, but this is not the time for it; I will answer your questions after we survive through this.''

Zabuza snorted. ''What makes you think that you can survive this counter, Kakashi?'' Sharingan or not, the mist gave him an advantage over his enemies. He was adept to it and could freely move around it. He believed that even when Kakashi revealed his Sharingan, the advantage was still on his side.

**Amegakure**

**Flash back**

Ten years old Naruto stood in front of Nagato and Konan, the leaders of Amegakure within their tower. It wasn't long that Nagato had conquered Hanzo and took over leadership of Amegakure. Naruto had been a spectator during the civil war that didn't last long due to Pain's overwhelming power. The village was still stabilizing after the war, but things were looking to be on the right direction.

No one outside knew exactly of what happened within the village as it was closed down. People outside thought the village was still locked in a civil war.

The two leaders of Amegakure were staring at the child they had known to be more than just a 10 year old. He possessed the mind to think at the same level as them and was far more intelligent than they thought possible for a child. Nagato could only wonder what ''Madara'' had done to him when training him. He had to have seen so much to be like this.

''What brings you here today?'' Nagato questioned blankly. The last time he came, it was not more than a year ago, he left both he and Konan shocked with his revelations. The blond had left after Zetsu had appeared with ''Madara'' to take him away. He'd said he would return after that. Nagato could only guess that he was here for more revelations.

''Last time I told you that this ''Madara'' had been the cause of Yahiko's death because he stopped your allies from informing you that Hanzo's recognition was a farce and he wanted to eliminate you.'' Naruto stated in a somewhat child's tone. Well he was just 10 years old. ''You believed me. So I have a question for both of you, have you figured out why he did it?''

Konan was the one to respond. ''Yahiko never liked him to begin with. From the first time he appeared before us, Yahiko had always refused to join him. He even warned us against him. I'm also guessing that he knew either I or Yahiko would die, and if that happened, Nagato would change.''

That was only reasonable. The man seemed much more interested in Nagato's Rinnegan more than anything. The first time he'd appeared he spoke about the eyes, as if trying to persuade Nagato to join him in his cause. However, the problem was that Nagato couldn't leave Yahiko's side, and neither could she. Nagato was also very emotional at that time; his emotions could be easily used against him.

Naruto nodded, accepting Konan's answer. ''Yes, he knew that Yahiko would die. From the beginning, Yahiko had always seen Nagato as the true leader of Akatsuki. I believe he admitted this on more than one occasion to both of you...'' that is indeed true. ''So if Yahiko was put in a situation where he had to choose between him and Nagato, he would choose Nagato. That man was also positive that Hanzo would attempt to kill the 'leader' of Akatsuki because he believed if he killed the leader, the remaining members would desert. What better way to kill a snake than to cut off its head?''

Nagato narrowed his eyes at Naruto. He didn't seem to be lying, but there had to be a reason he was saying all these. He could understand that without Yahiko things turned out well for ''Madara''. With Yahiko around, he would have followed his friend's ways until he died.

''Why do you say all these? You must have a reason.''

Naruto didn't deny it. ''I have a reason, but I will tell you later.'' Naruto stated calmly. ''Nagato, you've never been the one to stand on your own. You're a follower, and an easy target for that Man's manipulation. The only choice you made for yourself was becoming Pain so that you could teach the world Pain so that it can understand peace. You believe that one can never know peace without knowing and understanding pain.''

''Pain makes everyone grow, even a child can grow up and understand things clearly if they experience pain. When people have come to know pain, they will refrain from causing the other harm because they know what their actions will cause. Pain causes everyone to open their eyes,'' Nagato explained lightly without a hint of hesitation on his tone.

Pain was the only way to salvation; pain was the gift of Kami to mankind. With pain, he could teach the world peace. People who didn't know pain couldn't understand each other. After experiencing the same pain, it was then that people could understand each other, but without pain, man just continued to kill each other.

''You're only 10 years old, and yet you've been forced to grow? Isn't it that pain played a part in your forced maturity?'' Nagato finished talking with a question.

Again, Naruto didn't deny the truth in Nagato's words. ''Yes, it is indeed true. The pain I felt gripped me because I was a Jinchuriki and forced me to grow up. However, pain doesn't lead to peace, neither understanding. It only leads to resolution; killed or be killed, kill for revenge. Those who have experienced pain form a resolution on what they plan to do after their pain.'' Naruto paused for a moment before continuing. ''You ideal resolution for bringing peace will only lead to more destruction and the ever continuing cycle of hatred continuing.''

Nagato became mute for a moment. ''My path is a good one...''

Naruto said nothing about that, for now at least. ''Let us take a break from speaking about this subject. I want to tell you something important.''

''What is it?'' Konan still remained quite in favor of watching the boys speak out their thoughts. She was only a pillar that supported both Nagato and Yahiko's dream. Whatever choice the former makes, she would follow him.

''This masked man you call Madara isn't the real Madara. He is just a lost Uchiha pretending to be Madara. I know his real name is Uchiha Obito, he is a former Konoha shinobi and student of Minato Namikaze.''

Interesting enough, both Nagato and Konan didn't seem to shocked about this revelation. It was almost like they had suspected something. ''How do you know this and how can you prove it?''

Naruto smiled and went through hand seals. A block coffin appeared in a puff of smoke, between both parties. Naruto walked towards the front of the coffin, and opened it. It revealed the perfect corpse of Uchiha Madara. ''This is the real Madara. He died a year ago. As you can see, he looks really old as he's lived way past his generation. I've kept the body in a perfect condition for things like these. I'm positive that the Rinnegan can tell you that this is indeed a real corpse.''

''Where did you get it?'' Nagato sort of demanded.

''Both Obito and I were students of this man. He was a wielder of the Rinnegan, but he gave it away to someone else. Why do you think Obito knows so much about the Rinnegan while you, its wielder know nothing about it?'' Naruto posed a question. ''It is because this man once had those eyes you have, and he passed down his knowledge of the eyes to both I and Obito.''

''What are you trying to suggest?'' Nagato questioned in a rather dangerous tone.

Naruto closed the coffin and it disappeared in a puff of smoke. ''Madara doesn't believe that humans can understand each other, neither do you. However, you think after pain, they might be able to understand each other.'' the blond evaded the question he was supposed to answer. ''I have not formed a perfect conclusion of my own thus far. But I understand that humans are contradicting beings and much more evil. I have experienced the cruelty of humans myself, so I know pain.

What I have seen in this world is that there is too much darkness and hatred. Everyday humans kill, betray lie and cheat. I've seen that there is no justice in this world. I want justice in the shinobi world, and you want peace. Justice and peace are able to hold hands.

The matter I face is that I'm not yet experienced with the workings of the world. Though I've seen the cruelty of man, I'm not yet convinced that what I've seen is enough. I want to explore this world and live within it. Being in the mist of humans, I'll be able to understand them better. I still don't fully understand what is right or wrong. Living within the humans, in a style I will deem worthy, I'll be able to find out more if this world needs a hero or something else...''

Nagato blinked. ''Why are you telling me all these?''

''I want to be partners with you. Madara's way of true peace is not to my liking, and yours has many flaws. But I want to work with you, in the Akatsuki, to create a world of our desire. Both you and I are from the Uzumaki, and you once read Jiraiya's first book, The Tales of the Gutsy Shinobi, why don't we write our own book, Uzumaki Tales?'' Naruto asked, smiling a bit, as he turned around. ''Obito does not support your idea, and he will not accept mine. This means that he will be an obstacle if we are to work together. Think things over, after you've done so, I will return and tell you who Madara gave his Rinnegan, why Obito has persuaded you to gathering the Bijuus.

If you don't believe what I say about him, confront him when he appears before you. If you do that, you'll be able to get the truth from him and know that I'm not lying,'' Naruto stated before he vanished from the sight of Nagato and Konan.

Konan looked at a thoughtful Nagato before speaking, ''What are we going to do about this Nagato? I know we've never fully trusted this ''Madara'' and you've always known that he had other plans...'' the woman stated.

''Allow me to think Konan.'' It was Nagato's firm response.

**End of chapter 10**

**I think this chapter has showed a bit more of Naruto's view of the world he lives in. the flash back explains why Naruto is still at Konoha. While Naruto lies and cheat within the current timeline, it isn't clear if he will continue like that after takes up his role as bringer of Justice within the shinobi world. It will depend on what his findings tell him; whether the shinobi world needs a hero or something else… **

**If you haven't noticed, I've changed the summary of the story to support this chapter.**

**Cerulean Knight**; yes, Naruto does have Madara's DNA, and it is a possibility that he will have a badass Susano'o, as you say. The Sharingan has to awaken first if he is to have a badass Susano'o.

**Dragon Country:** No, if you go to my a/n in the first chapter, you'll see that I never said his hair was red. I only said that his hair was put in the same style as Nagato's. In no chapter has Naruto felt anything like Uchiha. True, the last chapter said he was like a clone of Madara, but I believe to be Uzumaki with Naruto isn't by what his DNA says, but it is from the heart; as long as Naruto sees himself as Uzumaki inside his heart, there should be no complains.

I hope that clears your confusion…

**Afi123**: No I haven't changed my mind; Naruto and Kurenai will not have a romantic relationship.

**ThaMercenary:** I don't think he does…

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The atmosphere became tense and an intense thirst for blood flooded the mist. Sasuke was shaking under the intense blood thirst, it wasn't like anything he'd experienced before, just being here made him feel like he was going to die any time soon, he felt like getting his senses flooded with unbearable thirst for blood would make him lose his mind. This was the kind of atmosphere two Jonins produced when clashing.

He looked at Sakura, her whole body was trembling uncontrollably - she wasn't fairing any better than him. It would've been pathetic if she was doing better than him. No, even thinking that she could be handling the situation better than him was even ludicrous. There was just no way in this world and in the next that she could handle it better than him.

Next was Naruto: the blond was looking at him, a small smile on his face, and a glint of amusement in his left eye. He didn't appear to be affected by the blood thirst. Sasuke noticed to his great displeasure that Naruto was laughing at him. The Uchiha took a time examine himself; his body was trembling in fear and he was so close to piercing his own neck.

''I never thought I would witness something like this - this is just way better than anything I've seen since this mission started. I don't even think there will be anything that will triumph this: the great Uchiha Sasuke thinking of killing himself all because of a mere sense of blood thirst overwhelming his little mind,'' the amusement was clearly evident in his tone.

Naruto was mocking him, and he would probably never let this go. He was probably going to remind him of this occurrence even in the days to come. Sasuke held the kunai by his side, and took a deep breath to calm himself. He couldn't afford to slip up now; he still had greater things to achieve.

Kakashi was a little thankful to Naruto since Sasuke appeared to have calmed down a bit. That was reassuring. But it was only to be expected for a genin to react that way to being exposed such murderous intent, and it was especially intensified by the mist that was surrounding them.

''Be on guard, Naruto, Sasuke...but if it becomes too much, don't worry, I will protect you.'' Kakashi said readying himself for battle with Zabuza.

''I don't know about that,'' Zabuza's voice boomed within the mist before he appeared between the genins and Tazuna. But he completely froze when he felt something piercing through his chest the moment he appeared.

Naruto had a blade on his right hand, held in a reverse grip to be able to make contact with the enemy who was behind them. The blade was just a normal Katana, but Zabuza found that he couldn't move. He didn't even understand how Naruto was able to react fast enough to be able to pierce him without even he noticing it.

''What the hell? Why can't I move?''

''Because,'' seal markings spread out from Naruto's blade before engulfing Zabuza's body. They seemed to wrap around him, tightly. ''Added to that, you're just a clone.'' After those words left his mouth, ''Zabuza'' bust into a shower of water. The blade in Naruto's hand vanished into thin air like it was never there in the first place.

Even Kakashi was amazed by Naruto's reflexes. Those were reflexes of a trained and battle hardened shinobi, not a genin. A normal genin shouldn't have been able to react that quickly, and how did Naruto even know that it was just a clone?

Despite his surprise over Naruto's action, Zabuza didn't miss the chance to take advantage of the situation as Kakashi appeared to be open, while still gawking at what he'd just seen. ''Don't take your eyes of your opponent, Kakashi, or else, it will cost you,'' Zabuza said as he blurred into sight behind the Jonin, his blade swinging horizontally. ''Die!'' he shouted slashing Kakashi in half.

But the Kakashi he slashed appeared to be a **Mizu Bunshin**, surprising him even further that the Jonin had managed to copy his jutsu even in the mist. He didn't think that the Jonin would be able to copy his jutsu with the mist, but guess he was wrong.

''Don't move...'' Kakashi suddenly said with his kunai pressed against Zabuza's neck while the Missin-nin was still lost in his thoughts. ''It's over...'' Kakashi finished.

Zabuza kept silence for a few moments before he spoke, ''Let me guess; you already had made a clone after copying from me and hid it while my attention was focused on your genin. You also made yourself appear open just so you could draw me out,'' the Missin-nin summarized before breaking into a small chuckle.

''Hmm-mm?''

''While I must complement you for being good, such simple tactics cannot defeat me. I am not that easy to beat,'' Zabuza said before another Zabuza appeared behind the Jonin.

His blade was swung right at Kakashi's head, despite being in surprise, the Jonin managed to duck under the swing to avoid having his head cut off. The huge sword missed the Jonin before hitting the ground. Zabuza didn't let up; he let loose of his grip on the sword and aimed a left footed kick at Kakashi. The kick hit the still shocked Jonin and sent him flying away.

Zabuza picked up his sword and sped towards Kakashi, but the Jonin disappeared from his view. He merely smiled though.

Kakashi appeared from the water, but found that the water was a little heavy - it didn't appear normal. Zabuza then appeared behind the Jonin. ''Idiot,'' he said. ''Hydro-prison no jutsu!'' the missin-nin held both his hands out before trapping Kakashi in the water prison.

As the situation was, Kakashi's response to being caught like that summed it up. ''Shit.''

Zabuza let loose of a low chuckle. ''You cannot escape from his special technique, Kakashi.'' It was only a confirmation of what the Jonin had suspected upon being trapped in the jutsu. He couldn't exactly move, and the fact that Zabuza was keeping the jutsu up by being in contact with the water told him exactly that escaping wasn't going to be easy.

''I will deal with you later. First, I need to get rid of your genins,'' Zabuza said turning his attention to genin members of Team 7. ''Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu.''

'I didn't think that he would be this strong,' Kakashi thought. He'd underestimated the enemy, and now he was paying the price for it.

''I will admit that you did surprise me more than once,'' the clone Zabuza had created said looking at Naruto. ''But the fact that you wear forehead protectors doesn't mean that you're ninja. You are only allowed to call yourself a real ninja when you are in my bingo book like Kakashi.''

Kakashi looked at Naruto; while the other three appeared to be panicking, he was perfectly calm, like nothing big had just happened. To add to this, he had his freaking black book out in this kind of situation! What the hell was that? No matter how good Naruto was, he couldn't win against Zabuza, even if he teamed up with Sakura.

Before the Jonin could tell them to run with Tazuna, Naruto spoke. ''The enemy is a clone - the real one is keeping the Hydro-prison, intact, so he can't move and only a clone can move. Our sensei is trapped, and only Sasuke is reliable, what do I do?''

''Do you plan to fight? Don't make me laugh,'' the clone of Zabuza stated loudly, Naruto ignored it though.

There wasn't any option but to try to free Kakashi, even Sasuke knew that much. If they tried to run, he would eventually catch them and kill them. The only option they had for survival is to try to free Kakashi, or they are dead. They couldn't defeat such a man like Zabuza, despite all his arrogance and superiority complex, Sasuke could tell that much of this situation.

Naruto took a few steps towards the Zabuza clone while flipping a few pages on his book. ''Which conclusion should I put?'' He mused, taking a deep thoughtful pose before he nodded to himself.

He held out his right hand, and a few Shurikens appeared in a puff of smoke. He threw them all towards Zabuza in quick successions. After that, he started to charge towards the clone while doing hand signs. Zabuza was kept busy trying to deflect the shurikens while Naruto covered the distance between him and the clone in a speed he wasn't expecting.

The next thing that happened wasn't also what he was expecting. The distance between him and Naruto was shortened only to the length of his sword, and he was still batting the hurled shurikens.

**''Fire Style: Great Fireball no Jutsu!**'' Naruto shouted as be expelled a large ball of fire straight at the clone. Since the distance was only a couple of feet, the fireball engulfed the water Bunshin quickly, but Naruto didn't wait to see if the clone had survived or not. He stopped his jutsu and blurred behind the fire ball, appearing in front of Zabuza.

He knew the man was going to make another clone, so he made a request. ''Will you please not make a clone?''

Aside from the request, Zabuza noted that Naruto was standing on top of the water. Of everything he's seen so far of the blond, he was forced to ask. ''Are you really a genin?'' He was impressive at most. His reflexes were sharp and the speed was no joke, for someone so small that is.

Naruto ignored the question in favor of speaking his own mind. ''It is really dangerous to use a technique like that when you still have to go through more opponents. I mean, you can't move right now, and if I throw another fireball at you, the only choice you have is to free Kakashi to save yourself. For now, you're open in all directions, the only thing that comforts you is that we're just kids.''

Somehow, Sasuke felt that Naruto was talking to him. And so before Zabuza respond, he charged forward, while doing hand seals. He expelled the same fire ball from his mouth as Naruto did. The jutsu came from behind Naruto, and charged towards Zabuza.

Naruto jumped up from the ground and did hand seals, **''Fuuton: Daitoppa!**''

Zabuza cursed as he couldn't do anything other than free his hand from the prison holding to escape. He slipped his hand out of the water prison, and jumped up to avoid the jutsus thrown at him. He also freed Kakashi from his prison in his escape.

He appeared above Naruto who was still airborne. The blond appeared to have been expecting the appearance, but he couldn't do anything against the brutal kick that sent him crashing down the ground with unbelievable force.

I didn't take long for Naruto to get up from the ground while wiping some blood off his lower lip. ''Well, that I don't want to do again,'' he said mildly.

When Zabuza landed down on the water again, Kakashi was right in front of him, his three-tomoe Sharingan now turned into the Mangekyou Sharingan. ''I will admit that I underestimated you, but things will turn differently from now on.''

And they did a take a different turn. Zabuza would've been killed if it wasn't the intervention of a masked Nin, who claimed to be a hunter-nin, but Naruto dismissed it saying he knew that he, the ''hunter-nin'' had been watching and only chose to be involved when Zabuza was going to die.

The masked nin did leave with Zabuza though as Naruto said they had a matter of their own to deal with. Just then, Kakashi fell down due to chakra exhaustion because of the overuse of the Mangekyou Sharingan.

**The Following Day**

Naruto looked at both Sakura and Sasuke with a look of indifference, but his left eye displayed something that neither of the two could quite grasp. It was still a surprise; no it was just ridiculous to think that Naruto was going to train them today. Yes, Sakura had been left dumbstruck when Naruto said he would carry out their training since Kakashi was still recovering from chakra exhaustion.

To think that this blond weirdo had the guts and audacity to accept the order to train them! Who did he think he was? Their sensei?

Ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous!

''I only came this far because Kakashi-sensei ordered me to come here,'' Sakura started. Honestly, the Jonin had given her a look that promised nothing but extreme pain if she didn't tag along with Naruto to get some training done. There was also the fact that Naruto had told her he would drag her here and force her to train. But she wasn't going to admit that she actually came here because she was afraid of him.

''Since Kakashi-sensei is not here, I won't do anything you say, Naruto. You're not the leader of this team when sensei is absent and I will not lower myself to be trained by you.'' The girl finished defiantly. She would rather be taught something by Sasuke-kun, or even accept help from Ino-pig than him.

Sasuke shook his head at the girl's attitude. While it would be an insult to his pride to be taught something by Naruto, the Uchiha was going to see what the blond could teach him. Despite the fact that it stirred some loathing to admit that Naruto was more skilled than him, the raven haired was willing to listen, as long as Naruto gave him something that could increase his power.

He didn't quite care where he got his power or who helped him. If anyone was willing to make him stronger, he would throw himself in line to accept the ''help''. He was after all willing to sell his soul to the devil to get the power he needed to kill Itachi, his traitorous brother.

Kakashi had admitted that Naruto was stronger than all of them, he and Sakura. If Naruto proved to be competent, he would only be a fool to refuse the help. He'd felt how a real battle between Jonins was like. The atmosphere was extreme, and he was even embarrassed to admit that he had been actually thinking of killing himself back then.

''Get it done with, Naruto,'' Sasuke said. One of things that had been going on for some time now was that Sasuke always called the blond by his name. ''If you have nothing, you can say so and I'll do something by myself until Kakashi-sensei heals.''

Naruto was just standing in front of them, without saying a word. They'd been standing within the clearing, surrounded by tall trees, for a few minutes now and Naruto hadn't opened his mouth. He didn't even say anything as they came here from Tazuna's house. The silence was starting to annoy Sasuke since he wanted to get some training done.

Sakura found it unbelievable that Sasuke was willing to listen to Naruto. She could not believe it. How could Sasuke drop that low? ''Sasuke-kun, you can't be serious,'' she shouted, looking at him with wide eyes. ''Let's just ditch him and train on our own.''

''Shut up, Sakura!'' Sasuke snapped, catching the girl off-guard. ''What can you do if we do leave together? You can't do anything; you're useless.''

Sakura blinked in a hurt mode.

The only one who was amused by about this was Naruto. But Sasuke spoke again before the blond could state what he found to be amusing under the cold gaze of Sakura. ''If you're going to train us, you'll have to prove that you're better than me. As far as I'm concerned, you haven't beaten me in a straight fight.''

''That is about right,'' Naruto said, looking to be in deep thought. ''Fine, I will take you one on one.'' It wasn't that he couldn't handle both of them at once. No, he just wanted to smack them one by one while the other watches. ''Sakura, you're first. I'm going to show you show how useless, pathetic and weak you are as a kunoichi.''

Sakura gritted her teeth. It was enough that her Sasuke-kun had to say that she was a useless girl and couldn't do anything. Those words actually hurt her more than she would like to admit or even show. She did everything she could to impress him, and he was still not impressed with anything she did. Was she really useless?

No, she wasn't! She refused to be called weak by someone like Naruto. She couldn't say he was weak, no matter how it would blindly sooth her soul to say it. The truth was that Naruto wasn't weak, he wasn't useless. In fact, he was skilled. But she refused to accept that he was more killed than Sasuke. She refused to accept his words.

''Do your worst Naruto,'' Sakura said taking the academy taijutsu stance she was more than familiar with. If she could do something good, perhaps she could impress Sasuke this once and he won't have to lower himself by accepting help from Naruto.

''Come at me,'' Naruto said to Sakura. ''Oh, Sasuke, don't get involved unless I tell you do. If you do not obey me, I will punish you.''

Sasuke merely snorted at the threat. 'Yeh, right,' he thought. What would Naruto do anyway that would make him want to get involved? He doubted there would be anything. He was just going to watch Naruto beat up Sasuke while he prepares himself. He had no doubt that Sakura couldn't even lay a finger at Naruto given all that he'd seen.

The only thing or question would be how much damage could he deal to the girl before she gives out?

Sakura dashed towards Naruto in her fastest speeds with a determined expression on her face. However, her whole body was tense, which wasn't going to do her any good. Naruto could see all the tension in her body without even using his right eye.

The girl finally reached his front, her right hand moving towards him on the left side. Her eyes gave everything away, and her speed, lack of rather, made it easy for someone like him to dodge her attacks. Naruto merely leaned back to avoid her right hook.

He slapped Sakura's right hand as it was passing in front him with its miss. The slap had enough force to make the pink haired to fall forward a bit since she was still being carried by the momentum of her wild punch. She'd thrown too much strength in her attack, all her upper strength was put into the punch. However, she failed to balance her feet.

''Pitiful,'' Naruto said as the girl caught herself from falling down the ground on her face. ''When you throw your punches, you leave you lower body, back and left side open. If I'd attacked, you wouldn't have been able to dodge or block. You can't even control your own punches. Are you really a kunoichi?''

Naruto's tone was a little annoying to Sakura since it still carried his usual indifference, and the look on his face was that of clear boredom. He wasn't even taking her seriously. It made her feel like he was looking down her, Sakura, the smartest girl in their academy class. He was still even so close to her, and didn't even look like he was going to attack.

It was like he was telling her to get up and try again. Some thoughts of encouragement, but he inner self was telling her that he didn't see much of a threat in her; hence he didn't look like he was ready to attack.

Sakura gritted her teeth and lunged at him with her left punch moving towards his face; she had been in a bended position, leaning forward when she attacked since she was still trying to regain her balance. Naruto merely jumped back to avoid her lunging punch.

What Sakura wasn't expecting was for him to suddenly twist around while slightly above ground from his quick jump. She didn't even have the time to save herself when he kicked her while she was still above ground. The kick connected with her left shoulder and sent her sailing in midair before she hit the ground clothed in green. It wasn't a brutal kick, but it still hurt like crap, especially with a fragile body like hers.

'Damn it!' Sakura cursed as she picked herself up from the ground.

''Your muscles are stiff; you can't move freely with stiff muscles. Every battle must be fought when one is calm. If you're aren't relaxed, you can't think clearly and are likely to make mistakes that will cost you dearly. You're also very slow, even though you're just a genin.

You're a disappointment to kunoichi; you're not agile and agility is essential for a ninja during a taijutsu battle. Not everyone can have the agility of a snake; however, if you can't be agile, you must have battle instincts and quick reflexes to be able to save yourself in a split second. You have none of it.'' Naruto said all the damning words to the pink haired girl.

''I'm not yet done!'' Sakura shouted as she again dashed towards Naruto, but Naruto still didn't make a single move. Sakura felt bothered by the fact that she could feel his gaze with each step she took. That only meant that he was watching her like a hawk.

She couldn't go faster than this, and if she couldn't, Naruto would be able to keep track of her movements. Then she couldn't hit him if it was like that. Sakura had to think deep for a way to compensate for her lack of speed. She needed something to take get his attention, even if it meant for a second.

Sakura stopped her movements towards Naruto. She smirked and did several hand signs. ''Bunshin no Jutsu!'' Three clones puffed into existence in a puff of smoke behind her. The Sakuras exchanged positioned by mingling around to confuse Naruto. Sakura was sure he could've have kept his eyes on the real her if she didn't do that. In this form, he wouldn't be able to tell which one is a clone.

Then she would attack.

Sasuke managed to smile, slightly that it was barely noticeable. The girl was actually smart. Sometimes Sasuke forgot that Sakura was actually smart do to her actions. This action, this move, he knew why she did it; she realized her weakness against Naruto and was trying to compensate for it by using numbers in her favor. It was a good plan that could buy her some seconds against normal opponents.

But she was going against Naruto. Sasuke didn't think this simple trick would faze him. Well, anything was possible.

The Sakuras dashed at Naruto all at once. The blond didn't seem like he was going to move, however, after a few seconds, he casually took a few steps towards the charging pink haired.

Naruto suddenly increased his speed and ran straight towards a certain Sakura. Even though they tried confusing him, Naruto never lost his focus on the real Sakura. When they clashed, he didn't waste any valuable seconds, he grabbed the real Sakura by her throat and lifted her up. His hold was tight, making it hard for the girl to breathe freely.

With the girl struggling to breathe, the girl's clones disappeared. ''Those are mere illusions that will only work on simple genins and if you're attacking with someone else. You don't have the speed and power to make use them.'' Naruto said strangling Sakura before he let her go.

Before she could hit the ground with her feet, the blond kneed her without mercy. Sakura clutched her gut as pain short through, causing her to grit her teeth while cursing Naruto.

''What will you defend with if you're using both your hands to comfort yourself from the pain you're experiencing?'' Naruto asked quietly.

Sakura attempted to put her hands were they should be, but it was already too late. Naruto's fist caught her straight on her face. It wasn't much; hence it only sent her tumbling backwards, a little bit off balance. Naruto didn't give her the time to compose herself, he moved closer to her and got behind her and did a fast leg sweep from behind, causing the girl to hit the ground on her back.

Naruto took a step close to her before putting his right foot on her chest. He pressed her down with some effort. Sakura placed her hands on Naruto's foot trying to get it off because he was really hurting her. The blond leaned down a little, and got hold of her right hand. He outstretched it to the ground before stomping on the wrist with his left foot.

''Ahh!'' Sakura cried out in pain. Naruto stomped on her chest again like he wanted to break her rib cage. He stopped though without breaking anything.

''See, I told you that you're pathetic,'' he said mildly. ''I know it hurts, so if you want to cry, go ahead, I won't tell Ino and I'm sure Sasuke will understand.'' He smiled at her like he'd just given her an advice and was encouraging her to do something ''good.'' Sakura felt sick, and she just wanted to spit on him more than anything.

''I won't give you the satisfaction and this is nothing,'' Sakura glared straight at him as if telling him to do his worst.

''You're fortunate that we're not at Konoha. If we were, I would break you, literally. But if I do that here, you'll only become more of a burden than you are already. If I hurt you, you won't be able to recover in time before Zabuza returns,'' Naruto sighed a bit disappointedly. ''I will just have to do with your training.''

Naruto got his foot off the pink haired girl and allowed her to stand up. ''I guess is time for, Sasuke's turn then.''

''I can still fight!'' Sakura exclaimed with determination to fight again written all over her face.

Naruto shook his head. ''You can't,'' he said before suddenly blurred out of sight. He appeared behind the pink haired girl, and grabbed by the back of her neck. He lifted her above ground before slamming her into the ground by her face. Sakura let out another yelp, but Naruto didn't seem to care. He kicked the girl on the side, and sent her away from him with bruised ribs.

The blond then turned to Sasuke, who seemed ready. ''I wasted some time with Sakura, so I'm not going to give you time to relax. I won't be brutal, but I won't give you any free hits. You carry the Uchiha name after all. Just don't be a disappointment.''

Sasuke merely smirked. ''I'm not easy as Sakura, and if you're going to defeat me, you'll have to do better than what you did with her. And I should be the one telling you not to disappoint me.''

Sasuke looked at Naruto carefully; he had yet to take a stance, and he didn't even look like he was prepared to do battle with him. However, to his trained eyes, Sasuke couldn't even detect an opening in the blond. All his sides felt guarded, yet he looked so open. Someone would blindingly charge at him, but Sasuke couldn't afford to do that without a plan.

Naruto was fast and if he messed up, he would be hitting the ground soon.

The Uchiha took out a kunai and a shuriken. He held the shuriken on his right hand before hurling it towards Naruto in some a good sped. After releasing the Shuriken from his grip, Sasuke dashed towards Naruto while swapping the kunai to his right hand.

The shuriken he had flung towards Naruto was dodged by the blond. The projectile had moved towards his forehead, and the blond had moved a little to the right, moving his upper body to doge the weapon. While he was busy dodging, Sasuke's right hand cleaved through the air with the kunai held in a reverse grip. The kunai was aimed to cut through Naruto's chest in a horizontal position.

Naruto blocked the strike by hitting Sasuke's right hand on the wrist. This way, the Kunai didn't reach him since it was held in a reverse grip and the hand was batted away from Naruto. Surprised, Sasuke didn't let up though; he put in some energy on his right foot for proper balance before bringing up his left foot, swinging it towards Naruto in a high kick.

Naruto again blocked Sasuke's attempted kick. This time, his left hand blocked the kick from hitting his head. The Uchiha jumped up using his right foot; the foot was again swung at Naruto from the right towards the blond's head; by now the Uchiha was above ground. Naruto blocked the kick with his left hand.

Sasuke then moved his right hand, which was still holding the kunai. He brought it up front and swung it in a downwards slash that was going straight on top of Naruto's head. The blond only had one free hand which was his left; he used it carefully as he was able to catch Sasuke's hand by allowing the blade of the Kunai to pass through his fingers, before wrapping his hand around Sasuke's fist.

Sasuke forced away from Naruto, by jumping backwards to create some distance. However, before he could even hit the ground, Naruto was right in front of him, above ground. The blond swung his right foot towards Sasuke head. The Uchiha brought out both his hands to block the kick. He winced when the kick connected with his hands; it hurt like crap.

His eyes widened when Naruto held out his right hand and in a puff of smoke, his scythe appeared. He used the scythe as a third leg by placing it on the ground for support. Naruto then twisted around while still above the ground - he twisted to the left, while coming back to Sasuke with a left kick. The Uchiha still blocked the kick with both his hands.

Naruto picked up his scythe from the ground as gravity started to pull him down. he swung the scythe towards Sasuke on its back before he could even hit the ground. However, the Uchiha had quick reflexes and managed to jump back to avoid being hit the steel cold weapon.

Naruto didn't pursue Sasuke; he merely placed his scythe on his right shoulder while holding it with his right hand. ''You have quick reflexes, good agility and your instincts are sharp, for a genin that is. I don't wish to see any more.''

Sasuke dashed towards Naruto with a kunai on his right hand as he didn't want to give Naruto time to rest. He reached the blond within seconds before swinging the kunai in a attempt to slash him across his face. Naruto parried the slash with his scythe.

The Uchiha then noted that he couldn't keep pushing Naruto; the blond seemed to have more physical power than him. Before Sasuke could make the distance to avoid losing the physical fight, Naruto made a sudden push that made Sasuke lose his footing, making him slightly off-balance.

It was all that Naruto needed as he twisted around into air. He brought his right foot up in the air as he aimed for a high kick at the off-balance Uchiha. The kick connected with Sasuke's head in a brutal manner before sending the Uchiha sailing towards the trees. Sasuke hit a tree trunk with his back and winced when a shot of pain ran through his body as he slid down towards the ground from the tree trunk.

Landing on the ground, Sasuke was forced to jump away from his position as Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him. The scythe hit the tree truck in a loud crack.

From his position, Sasuke saw a good chance to use his jutsu as Naruto was busy trying to retrieve his scythe, which was slightly imbedded on the tree trunk. He went through hand seals, before inhaling some air. **''Fire Style: Great Fire Ball no Jutsu**!'' the young Uchiha shouted as he exhaled a large fireball that sped towards Naruto.

He smirked when he saw Naruto become engulfed by the jutsu. However, his body nearly froze when Naruto spoke behind him. ''Well that was unpleasant,'' the blond said, speaking of the memories he received from his clone.

Sasuke quickly twisted around to face Naruto, but the blond appeared to have been waiting for him to do exactly that. Naruto gripped Sasuke's face with his right hand before slamming the Uchiha on the ground with one powerful force that saw the Uchiha create a crater in his crash to the ground.

Naruto turned around and started walking away from Sasuke. The Uchiha gritted his teeth at the blatant provocative action. Yet, even when he knew he was being provoked into action, Sasuke fell for it anyway. How could he not? The blond was just showing him his back even when he knew he could still fight.

Sasuke got up from the ground and made movements towards Naruto. However, Naruto quickly twisted around with a smile on his face. Sasuke cursed as he knew something was coming. And indeed it came in the form of a brutal kick on his chest that made him cough some fluids from his mouth. He would've been sent sailing away, but Naruto leaned towards him and grabbed his right hand.

The blond brought him closer before a hard knee stirred his guts in the most painful way. Sasuke wasn't even given the time to massage his hurting body as Naruto, again twisted before a brutal kick hit him straight on the face. It felt like he'd been hit by a hummer, as he was sent crashing towards another tree.

Like last time, he hit the tree with his back, however, before he could even slide down, a kunai whizzed past him in some ridiculous speed. Sasuke was certain that Naruto had missed him on purpose.

''Take a five minute break, Sasuke,'' Naruto stated as he begun to walk away from the clearing.

''I can still fight.''

Naruto slowly turned around to face the Uchiha. He held out his right hand and his scythe appeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto then swung it in a horizontal slash. Sasuke had seen him do something like that before and knew it wasn't good. He quickly jumped up above the ground to avoid the wave of a sharp wind blade that was released from the scythe.

Just before he could release a breath of relief, Sasuke widened his eyes as Naruto was suddenly in front of him in midair. He cursed himself for taking his eyes off the blond. Naruto's right fist crashed into his chest brutally, sending him sailing away with some blood starting to leak from his mouth.

Naruto landed on the ground before speaking, ''Your break will no longer be 5 minutes, but it will be four,'' he said to Sasuke, who in turn glared at him. But Naruto just shrugged.

**Four minutes later**

''Sasuke, Sakura, come here,'' Naruto called in a voice that demanded absolute obedience. Both genins were still nursing their injuries. Still, Naruto hadn't beaten them up really bad because if he'd done that, they wouldn't have recovered fast enough for them to carry their duties in protecting Tazuna while he completes his bridge.

It would've been so much better if they were at Konoha; he could break their bones and send them to the hospital for treatment. No, he would leave them alone to guide each other towards the hospital - that would be amusing to watch though. Given that there were no good places to get medical treatment, Naruto was restricted to light things.

Once his teammates came up to him, Naruto spoke again. ''Sakura, the only thing I can say is that you're pathetic, and thinking of you makes me nauseous. But it can't be helped.'' The blond sighed while ignoring the glare Sakura was sending him.

''I would appreciate it if you stop insulting me every time you get the opportunity to so, Naruto,'' she called him by his name. She wasn't even making a demand, however, her tone was just too sweet and the smile on her face gave it all away.

''Kakashi instructed me to teach you tree walking to help you with your chakra control. What I have noticed is that your stamina is pathetical low and so is your chakra level. Aha, this is going to be bothersome,'' Naruto said walking towards a tree.

''What do you mean tree walking?'' Sakura asked while Sasuke chose to remain quite.

Naruto didn't immediately respond to the question. He gathered chakra under his feet and climbed up the tree trunk using his feet while in a horizontal position. Both Sasuke and Sakura were surprisingly impressed by this skill. Naruto jumped away from the tree before returning to his two teammates.

''That is what I meant by tree walking. It is quite an easy thing to do under normal circumstances. What you do is that you channel chakra under your feet to be able to stick to the tree. However, if you don't put the right amount of chakra, you'll fall. You have to be able to keep a constant flow of chakra under your feet as you climb up, otherwise you'll not master this exercise.

The aim here is to help with chakra control. Sasuke, you use too much chakra for your fireball, hence you feel exhausted after two uses. This exercise will help insure that you don't waste unnecessary chakra.

I'm not going to make it so simple for you. If I'm going to be stuck with someone like you,'' he pointed at Sakura. ''You'll have to improve or I'll force you to retire. I will add a few things that will increase your stamina, endurance, and speed, as well as your reflexes.''

''How are you going to do that?'' Sasuke questioned.

Naruto walked behind both Sasuke and Sakura and slapped them on their backs. Both quickly fell backwards as a sudden increase on weight assaulted their backs causing them to lose their balance. ''When you're standing straight the weight feels less, however, when in a horizontal position, you will feel like there is a magnet on your back pulling you down.'' Naruto said. ''Now go on and start your exercises.''

Sasuke attempted to do it, but on his second step, he was already down the ground. The Uchiha got up and looked back at Naruto. ''This is ridiculous,'' he started. ''The weight on the back makes this increasingly difficult to do. Not only do I have to use more chakra, but I have to strengthen the muscles on my legs to balance with the extra weight.''

''And I imagine that the more you try, the more tiring it becomes,'' Naruto added taking out his book. A clone appeared in a puff of smoke. ''Another thing I forgot to mention is that every time you fall to the ground, you will do 10 push-ups, plus the number of times you've fallen. If you're refusing to do it - I have many ways to make you do even worse.''

Sakura took a first step and then another, but when she wanted to take the third, a kunai cut through her shoulder, causing her to lose focus and fall down in a thud. She quickly recovered and at glared back at clone Naruto who'd thrown the kunai. ''What the hell?'' she exclaimed.

''I will also be throwing kunais at you to split your focus. And if you think I'm going to miss, you have pain coming towards your way,'' Naruto responded calmly. ''You can drop down on the ground and do those 10 plus one pushups, Sakura.'' Despite them being only 10 pushups, they wouldn't be easy to do since there was an extra weight, and the tiredness they would be feeling from climbing the tree.

Sakura stared back at him.

''Just this once, I won't punish you, I will however give you an option; this goes for you too Sasuke. We have already the basis that I'm stronger than both of you. I can pummel any of you to the ground as painfully as I please. Now make a choice, would you rather I beat you up or do want to do the pushups?'' Naruto asked quietly while holding out his right hand, while the left held his black book.

Sakura gritted her teeth and got down on the ground to do her pushups.

''I would have preferred it if you chose to take the beating, well it doesn't matter anyway,'' Naruto said as he started to walk away. ''My clone will oversee things; I'm going to watch Tazuna, but I'll return later.''

**Later that day**

Kakashi looked from the dining table as a miracle was occurring right before him; Sakura and Sasuke walking side by side, helping each other walk, Naruto was walking behind them with a look of indifference hanging loose on his face. Kakashi was greatly shocked to see such a miracle. This was something that he never thought he would see in his life time. It was much of a shock that he actually thought that he was having one of those dreams.

He didn't say a way word as he watched the condition both his genins were in; Sakura looked far worse. There were several cuts on both her cheeks, shoulders, hands, and legs and some of her hair in the sides seemed to be missing. Her clothes were also in tatters, and also seemed like they'd been drenched in cold water. He could also sport multiple cuts on her hands, and some blood stains around her. The same was to be said more or less for Sasuke; he too was wet.

Before the Jonin could find his voice to ask whether he was dreaming or not, both Genins fell down on the floor by the faces; they were out cold. Judging from the expressions on their faces when they came here, and the wet clothes, Kakashi guessed that they'd been out cold a few minutes ago and were forced to wake by Naruto pouring water on them so that they could walk back here.

Kakashi wondered how they could've made it this far judging by how worn out they seemed.

Tsunami quickly hurried to their aid, but Kakashi stopped her. ''It's okay, Tsunami-san,'' he said.

''Are you sure? They don't look that well to me, and they could be seriously hurt.'' She could say that much given the bodily harm she could see on both of them. ''Were they in some kind of battle?''

''You'd think so, but no,'' Kakashi said standing up. He would've to ask what Naruto had made them do. He'd never seen Sasuke so worn out like this before, nor even Sakura this much ''damaged'' in training. Getting them to cooperate mustn't have been easy. But to make them do something that ended with such a result must have been difficult.

Well, unless they were made to realize that they had no choice in the matter and forced to participate in whatever Naruto had planned, whether be it easy or rough. Naruto seemed capable of doing something like that. The blond didn't even seem to care when both hit the ground.

''I will take care of them,'' Kakashi said. He walked up to the two genins and picked both up.

''You've recovered already,'' Naruto said walking past the Jonin. He wasn't going to join the dinner table since he didn't feel hungry. Still, he wasn't the least surprised to see that the Jonin had recovered from his chakra exhaustion but didn't come to the ''training ground'' to watch him teach his students tree walking.

''Yeah...'' Kakashi watched the blond carefully as he walked past him; he seemed a lot more indifferent that normal. Was it boredom, or something else? ''Aren't you going to join us for dinner?'' It was almost ready; he would be feasting once he puts both Sasuke and Sakura to bed.

''No,'' Naruto said, walking away.

''He isn't that much social, is he?'' Tsunami asked watching the back of Naruto as he climbed up the stairs. Ever since he came here, she has rarely saw him talk and he always was giving simple responses. He just seemed like this quiet child who was bored with his life.

He was unlike Sakura, who was talking constantly last night and today during the morning. A pity she was now out cold after what Naruto had done to her. Though she was curious of what they'd been forced to do, Tsunami was forced to concede that it was better she remained in the dark about the matter since she probably wouldn't like what she was going to hear.

Before her eyes, Sasuke didn't seem too different from Naruto. The only difference she found between the two genin was that Sasuke had a cold look in him and was somewhat rude. They both seemed cold, though, Naruto's coldness wasn't seen in his body language, or eyes or the aura he gave off - it was seen through his actions. Who the hell watches his teammates fall down the floor into unconscious bliss without even making an attempt to catch them?

''You'd think so, but no,'' Kakashi responded with a small eye smile. He looked at both his students for a moment; both seemed to have picked up some weight - they were a bit heavy.

''Huh?''

''Naruto talks a lot. In fact, I can say that he likes talking more than anyone in our team. However certain terms have to meet for him to be talkative, otherwise, he is just gone be as he is now,'' Kakashi responded with a pose of a deep thought.

Naruto wasn't loud as Sakura, but Kakashi found out that the blond didn't have a problem with talking, especially if the subject was right. If something wasn't interesting enough for him, he wouldn't bother himself with chit chat or just sprout random words out of all corners.

''Terms..?''

''For Naruto to be talkative, he has to be at the right time and place - he just doesn't open his mouth anywhere just because he can. The subject is also important as he doesn't indulge in anything, unless he finds it interesting. If things aren't interesting enough for him, you get what you've seen so far from him,'' Kakashi explained as he started to walk away.

A thought arouse in his mind as he climbed into the stairs with both Sakura and Sasuke. Right now, both were out cold and probably suffering from chakra exhaustion, and given their wounds, they wouldn't wake up any time soon. He would have to see that they are cleaned so that they don't get an infection.

Nodding to himself with a gleeful smile, Kakashi decided to sleep both in the same bed. The Jonin couldn't help himself but laugh at his brilliant idea. He would hear something because of this in the morning. However, he didn't know who would scream between the two. It would be something to laugh about if it is Sasuke who wakes up everyone with a screech.

Kakashi gently laid both Sasuke and Sakura in bed so not to wake them up. He smiled once more before leaving the room.

He walked past Naruto's room before stopping; the door was left slightly open. He went back to take a peek, but there was no one inside; he only saw Naruto's clothing on the bed. 'He must be taking a bath,' the Jonin thought.

Today Naruto had taken up all his duties as team leader. Even though he was sure the blond didn't do too much physical activity, he was sure he too must be tired. Tazuna didn't have any complains when he returned earlier. The bridge builder had only said the blond watched him work while he was reading a green book.

When some of his workers abandoned him in fear of Gato, the blond had remained silent and didn't say a word. Even when he was struggling to convince them to stay so they could finish the bridge, the blond stayed focused on his book. However, he did offer his clones to assist the bridge builder.

That was a good thing.

**Later**

''For someone who wanted to play hero, you don't seem to be trying too hard to actually experience what being a hero feels like,'' Kakashi said as he sat down beside Naruto, who was lying on his back on the roof top of Tazuna's house.

The blond had said he relished the chance to play hero, so he guessed he would be putting some extra effort as all heroes do. People who reigned as heroes were shinobi who worked every day for the good of other people with their best efforts. Kakashi wondered if someone like Naruto was suited to be a hero; Naruto almost never did anything for anyone, not unless he gained something from it.

Though Kakashi wouldn't say it aloud, the blond was somewhat selfish. Even his reasons for coming here weren't to help this suffering country. Naruto didn't say he hated what the goat, Gato, was doing to the people of this country, he only said he wanted to play hero. This meant that he only wanted to experience what it felt like to be hero, he wasn't doing this for the Wave, but for himself.

''You're not reading from the same script as I am,'' Naruto responded calmly, eyes fixed on the dazzling night lights. ''I've gone way past what I would normally do, and I hadn't even expected to be teaching your students anything. Yet, I found myself doing it.''

He had expected to amuse himself with watching Sakura struggle, not dig her out of a hole like he cared.

''How did it feel passing your knowledge to your teammates?''

''Nothing,'' Naruto said. ''Absolutely nothing,'' he reaffirmed. ''And I thought I would feel something because of this.'' It felt completely different from when he was teaching Aika and Neji. Perhaps it was because he cared and had uses for those two.

Though surprised by such a response, Kakashi didn't comment on it - he let it slide for now. ''I wanted to ask you some questions, Naruto and it would mean a lot to me if you answered them.'' He was saying this upfront because he knew there was a possibility that Naruto may not answer any of them. The blond didn't answer what he didn't want to and wouldn't say anything he didn't want to, even if he was forced.

''For what reasons do you feel that you must question me, sensei?'' Naruto asked, eyeing the Jonin for a moment before his gaze returned to the heavens.

''I want to understand you, Naruto. I realize that there is much more I don't know about you, and I don't even know your general out look of life. If I don't know your reasoning, I can't understand your actions and I'll always see things from my point of view.''

He wasn't going to ask some questions just so he could have something to report to the Sandaime, no, he wanted to know more about Naruto, he wanted to know what really played inside his head. However, if he could get something concrete, it would help with his report as he would have something good to say about the blond.

If he makes a bad report, the Sandaime will take drastic measures, which Naruto mostly likely won't appreciate.

''Why do you want to understand Uzumaki Naruto, Kakashi?'' Naruto responded with another question. He already had a guess, but he wanted Kakashi to say it for confirmation.

''Well, you're my student and a comrade. If we are going to work together as a team, we have to understand each other. I also need to know your strengths to know if I can rely on you when I'm not available to lead the team,'' Kakashi stated. ''Well, there is also the fact that I'm just curious,'' the Jonin finished with a small eye smile.

He wasn't being completely honest with Naruto though. It wasn't that what he had said wasn't true - no, it was the truth; he just left something that he didn't want Naruto to know. If he had said I want to know more of you because I like you, it would have sounded weird and Naruto would have asked a lot of questions.

''Ask what you wish to know,'' Naruto said. He wasn't going to answer everything that the Jonin asked. The silver haired only said he wanted answers, so even if he told lies, it would still be an answer. Then again, he never did tell complete lies. There was always some truth in what he says.

''How strong are you?'' Kakashi could never gauge out how strong the blond is given that he reveals little of his offensive power and more of his capabilities of the mind. But he was much more skilled than Sasuke and a lot smarter. He should've been the one called a genius. It wasn't to say Sasuke wasn't smart. Compared to Naruto, the blond was just better.

''Let's see,'' Naruto adopted a thinking pose before responding. ''Pure strength, I'm chunin at best. However, I make that up by speed and wits.''

That wasn't the kind of response Kakashi was expecting - he had expected something a bit more detailed than this. He didn't even know how good Naruto was with Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Fuinjutsu. However, he had seen that the blond handles his scythe pretty well, which meant he was good with Kenjutsu. His speed accounted to his Taijutsu, which was good. The blond didn't seem to have a definitive style though.

''Do you judge things based on their value?'' Based on what he said about Sakura, he guessed it was more or less like that.

''No,'' Naruto sighed; this was becoming a bit annoying. Kakashi was coming in the sides instead of straight ahead. ''My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I don't have clear likes; I like everything I find interesting, and I hate anyone who doesn't play by the script. My dream is to leave a mark on the Shinobi world.'' Introductions.

Naruto mostly loathed anything and anyone who didn't play according the scripts. He hated it when things didn't according to his plan; he detested anyone who attempted to ruin his play or anyone who tried making use of his stage without his permission.

Kakashi smiled; this was a good start. He decided to end it here. ''Do you think they will improve?''

Naruto nodded. ''However, Sakura is still the same as she was before we left Konoha. Whether she improves or not, physically, she is still the same if her attitude isn't adjusted, hence my opinion of her has not changed, not even the slightest.''

''I figured that would be the case; the sharpness of the blade depends on the sharpness of its wielder.'' The Jonin sighed. ''What did you mean when you said this mission would either make her or break her anyway?''

''You will see after we've encountered Zabuza for the second and last time. It will depend on whether she will be saved or whether she will save herself.''

''Would you save her if she was trouble and I couldn't rescue her?''

This was what Naruto had told the Jonin - you can't always be there to protect everyone. ''It will depend on what I'm doing.'' If what he was doing held more importance than saving a worthless girl like Sakura, then he wouldn't save her.

**Morning**

Sakura groaned as she turned under light of the morning sun that was burning into her eyes. She turned away from the glaring light to the other side of the bed, and froze. Her eyes laid on a sleeping Uchiha on her side. He was sleeping, next to her, in the same bed as her, which was just a miracle. A blush crept into her cheeks as she started to contemplate whether this was one of those seventh heaven dreams.

What could she do to prove that this wasn't a dream? It wasn't that she wouldn't like it if it was a dream. Her dreams never made anything feel so real, and she would gladly avoid being waken up even if the cold glare of death of sizing her from the outside world. Staring at that beautiful face intoxicated her body with all sorts of overwhelming emotions.

She would give anything to experience such things. Ino-pig is going to cry when she hears that she and her beloved prince were so intimate. Life was good. And this only happened because that weirdo had tortured them until they couldn't even move a muscle.

Sakura moved her left hand as she was lying on her right side. She moved the hand towards Sasuke's face just so she could run it over his cheek. But she never got anywhere far, Sasuke's eyes suddenly snapped open, and he glared at her with a look that nearly made her jump out of the bed. She would've, if it wasn't for the fact that he was holding right hand rather tightly, she would've already moved away from him.

So it wasn't a dream.

''Good morning Sasuke-kun,'' Sakura greeted with a small nervous smile. Those were the only words she felt she could utter given the glare he was giving her. If anything, he looked like he was ready to murder her.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously at the pink haired girl; this wasn't what he expected when he woke up. Right now, he was busy trying to figure out whether this was Naruto's work or the girl had finally lost it and sneaked into his bed while he was sleeping. He couldn't even remember how he got here in the first place.

Before they returned here last night, he'd been very tired and had passed out. They'd been forced to walk because Naruto had told them he wouldn't carry them back, but depending on what he felt like doing, he would either leave them in the Forest or drag them, by their feet, back to Tazuna's house.

''What is the meaning of this?'' He demanded, tightening his grip the girl's wrist.

''S-sasuke-kun, you're hurting me...'' Sakura nearly cried as the grip on her wrist was cutting off the blond flow on her hand. Her fingers were becoming numb because the grip felt like it was by a cold metal.

Sasuke got up from the bed, while still holding Sakura's hand; this was his room. ''How did you get here, Sakura?'' Sasuke demanded, again. He'd already checked his clothes, nothing felt out of place, everything felt normal, but he wasn't too trusting on what he was feeling.

''I-i don't know myself; I just recently woke up,'' Sakura said with a wince suppressed under her breath. Sasuke really looked pissed and he could certainly murder someone right about now.

''Is this how you thank a girl after cuddling her all night long?'' Naruto's indifferent voice seeped into the room from the door, causing the two occupants to swirl around to face him. ''I mean, all night your body was pressed against hers and I can quite remember you saying, ''Hold me tight, Sakura-Chan'''

''S-Sasuke-kun..?'' Sakura had a small blush on her cheeks while looking at the Uchiha in question. It was almost as if she was asking him if it had actually happened. The look on her face said it all: she wished it had occurred.

A tiny blush that even Sakura couldn't even see disappeared on Sasuke's face just after it had come to life. ''It didn't happen,'' he said, crushing all of Sakura's dreams in just three words. The raven haired looked at Naruto, ''Did you do this?''

''No,'' Naruto said shaking his head slightly. ''I'm not nice enough to give you the pleasures you felt the whole night while cuddling with a girl, or are you going to deny that you had the most pleasant sleep you've had in ages?''

Sasuke did say a word for a moment, he wasn't thinking of what Naruto had said. Though he wouldn't deny that he had a pleasant night, he was neither going to admit or say out loud to anyone. ''What time is it?'' the Uchiha demanded, seeing that the sun was already out.

''Around 10,'' Naruto said. ''Kakashi is waiting for you downstairs,'' the blond then turned around to leave.

Sasuke got out of the bed quickly, but he nearly fell down the floor due to some pain; his muscles felt stiff. He needed to eat, take a shower and do some conditioning before resuming with his training - he had little doubt that he would continue were he left off with his training from yesterday.

Sasuke shrugged off the discomfort and started to leave the room.

''Wait for me, Sasuke-kun,'' Sakura called as she rushed over to her prince, but she didn't take no more than four steps forward before stumbling down because of the same discomfort in her muscles as with Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't wait up for her; he just continued with his footsteps.

**Downstairs**

Kakashi almost chipped happily when he saw one of his students coming down. He gave Sasuke a proud eye smile and his right hand was itching to give the boy a thumps up but he restrained himself. ''Good, morning Sasuke, I hope you had a wonderful night,'' the tone was all-knowing.

The tone only made Sasuke wonder if what Naruto had said was actually true, for a second that is. In the end, he shrugged off his shoulders. 'No, it isn't possible,' he thought before settling down beside the table across from Kakashi; though it was past breakfast, it was still prepared.

''It was you,'' it wasn't a question that left Sasuke's mouth. If it wasn't Naruto who put him in the same bed as Sakura it had to be this weird man for a Jonin. Sometimes this man really did perplex him to no ends.

Kakashi didn't deny anything, ''did you enjoy my gift for you? You seemed like you had a rough day and so I thought it was best to reward you,'' the Jonin kept his eye smile while his tone was light.

Sasuke didn't respond; he didn't feel like doing it, he just ate his meal in silence.

Sakura finally arrived at the table and took her seat. She didn't send a glare at Kakashi for his actions, no, she was actually grateful for what he did. If it wasn't for that Sasuke was present at the table, she was going to thank him. Well, she could find some private time to do that. The night had been a blessing, enough to make all the horrors she'd experienced during day 1 with Naruto a fading memory.

''Isn't Naruto joining us?'' she was genially curious because he had suddenly disappeared after speaking to them while they were in Sasuke's room. She'd thought he had come down here, but he wasn't.

Kakashi shook his head. ''Naruto ate some time ago, and he's probably with Tazuna at the bridge right about now,'' the Jonin said. It was their mission to protect Tazuna while he finished his bridge, but he'd decided to handle things here before he himself went over to guard the man. Zabuza was supposed to be out for a few days after all, so there wasn't anything to worry about, for now.

Naruto had told him that there would be no one to threaten Tazuna's life until Zabuza does appear to finish off what he started. Surprisingly enough, Kakashi found it believable enough to allow only Naruto to guard their client while Sakura and Sasuke recovered.

''Weren't we just talking with him?'' Sakura asked.

''It was his clone,'' Kakashi responded, looking at Sakura carefully; she seemed rather well and actually glowed a bit when he revealed that Naruto was at the bridge.

''Phew,'' Sakura breathed out in relief. ''I was afraid that sadist would be torturing us even today.'' Sadist was said with so much venom that it actually brought back Kakashi's curiosity on what Naruto had actually done to them yesterday.

''Naruto is still going to be training you, later on - he is just giving you enough time to rest your bodies.'' Kakashi said, making Sakura's look twist.

She pink haired girl silently stood up from her chair and walked over to Kakashi's side. She kneeled down on the Jonin's right side, face bowed a little. ''Please, Kakashi-sensei, don't make me go through that torture again.'' She begged, massaging her right fingers.

''What happened to your fingers? Tsunami they were really swollen yesterday.''

''Naruto bended them to the point where they were inches away from breaking. All because I refused to do 30 pushups while having a weight of 45 kg on my back...'' okay, maybe she was exaggerating a bit on the weight part, ''that is after I had been doing tree walking for four hours, with that much weight on my back.''

Kakashi blinked after absorbing all those words. He looked at Sasuke, ''really?''

The Uchiha gave a sharp nod. ''That was after she'd passed out due to exhaustion: she'd exhausted her stamina and chakra. Naruto gave her some of his chakra for her to recover her losses before forcing her to continue with the training exercise. I'm still surprised that she didn't suffer any torn muscles under the strain they were put under.''

This time, Kakashi raised a brow. Sasuke's explanation raised one particular question; Naruto could offer his chakra to someone else. It took some skill and control over ones chakra to do so. He still thought it was dangerous since the blond was a Jinchuriki, but there was no harm done.

''You don't seem bothered by it,'' the Jonin noted while looking at a down Sakura, who was still kneeling at his side.

Sasuke shrugged. ''I didn't enjoy the pain, nor when he assumed superiority over me,'' in fact, he liked to believe that he felt more ''pain'' than Sakura did. ''But I have little complains. By the end of the day, I had improved a lot.'' And he would surpass the blond soon enough.

Kakashi shook his head and smiled warmly at Sakura. ''Don't worry, Sakura, I will be there today to insure that Naruto doesn't do anything harmful,'' the Jonin said.

**I should conclude this mission in the next chapter, and start something new. Overall, I think this mission is good for Naruto as a person and improving team dynamics in team 7. Though I'd originally planned on swapping teammates as the story continues, I think I won't do that anymore. It is just a thought.**

**Don't forget that some in Naruto's age group have already turned 14, while Naruto is still thirteen.**

**I will introduce Samui soon enough, just be a little patient.**

**The Omnipresent Sage**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It isn't often that Naruto questioned his reason for existence. True, he doesn't have a clear goal in life, but there was somewhere he wanted to go, there was a mark he wanted to reach, and then complete the tales of Uzumaki. Everyone has a dream, a goal, something to achieve, even if some dreams are too small to be called dreams, they were still something and it is much better for those who have a reason to exist, even if the reason something small; as long as you had a reason, you could hope for tomorrow.

Without a purpose, you go wherever the wind pushes; if it is going left, you also take the left turn, if it is going sideways, you follow it. Naruto didn't want his life to be like that, he wanted to stand in one place and reach that mark. He was looking above; he knew he wanted to be up there. The big question that remained was what did he want to do while he was up there? What did he want to achieve by sitting above ground?

His hands could touch so many things, he could make so many things go his way, he could manipulate anyone he wanted. Hell, he'd even successfully doubled crossed Madara - the man who invented the black book of treachery - and he had done it so perfectly that the man didn't suspect a damn thing. Yes, he'd been just a kid after all.

The reason that man believed that he had him in his grasp was that he actually believed that he was playing in his field. While that was true, he wasn't just playing by the man's rules. He preyed on the confidence of that man and made it work for him. He allowed the man to 'manipulate' him. It was like he had sealed the real him and left only a puppet for Madara to control. The trigger to release the seal would be Madara's death. That isn't what actually happened though - he just wore the mask of truth.

Lies were somewhat easy to pick up, and when one suspects you that you're lying, your whole cover becomes under threat because that person will scrutinize your every action, no matter how trivial. The spiced truth really did help. Naruto often tells himself that he doesn't necessary lie, but he is a liar, despite using the truth to get what he wants. The reason for telling what he wants to tell is based on lies. So, even when he is actually telling the ''truth'', it is actually a lie.

Naruto couldn't say he lacked anything because his mind gave him everything he wanted. If he wanted affection, he could sneak his way into the hands of anyone. There were many people who he knew wouldn't waste a minute to shower him with affection. But even so, it wouldn't be real, to him at least. The affection he would receive by deceiving people would only be an illusion to fool himself by thinking that people really care for him and that he was truly loved. If he was manipulating to get it, then it was fake because those would be doing it because they are forced to do it.

Forced affection didn't make anyone happy.

It didn't make him happy.

The thought made him frown deeply.

Only a psychotic person would rejoice in forced affection. While it was fun seeing people play within his fingertips, his heart was filled with many holes, it was always leaking something. True happiness came from true and strong feelings and from the heart. He may have little cares, but he still had a heart, he still needed to be truly happy. He wasn't truly happy with his life. He may have Aika, but he needed more than that. He needed something to satisfy the longing inside his heart.

After interacting with his teammates while teaching them something's, he had found himself smiling proudly when they actually got it. Both Sakura and Sasuke meant nothing to him. He wouldn't give a cent if they died. Yet he had smiled when they excelled on his training. The fact made him question many things. Question himself only made him realize one thing that had been eluding him for these past years:

Uzumaki Naruto was truly a sad person. He hadn't figured out everything about life; it was life that had figured him out.

Perhaps this was why he was always wearing a mask of indifference. Maybe he enjoyed manipulating people because it provided something he lacked.

Sighing inwardly; Naruto looked down from the tall tree he stood - He was all alone within this place. He had left those worthless genins for teammates that porn-obsessed Cyclops for his own personal time. He rarely had these moments as his mind was always busy trying to pick up the pieces in his little game board. He was always preparing for plays for his own amusement - perhaps for his own insanity, whatever was left of it anyway.

Naruto looked at his little black book; he stared at it for a few moments as thoughts bounced up and down within his skull. He really needed a new story, but under the same tittle. Staying in Konoha was to help him discover things about life. He may have thought he had life figured out when he wrote this book, but there were many unknown factors that were bound to influence things and then change them - something which pissed him off greatly.

He would have to rewrite the damn thing, again. He couldn't follow the same script anymore. There were many outside factors that he hadn't considered which were starting to influence his play and if he didn't want things to turn out of control and his grasp, he would have to go back to the drawing board and add these nuisances that dare impose themselves on his plays.

Playing days are almost over anyway... A rewrite was best as he was about to enter into a new stage.

Sighing once more; Naruto closed his book before making it disappear. He then faced up before falling down the ground with his back facing the green blades down under. The wind blew past his body happily as gravity pulled him down. Naruto counted the seconds until his body finally landed on the ground; his landing didn't even make a sound, it was as if a breakaway leaf had fallen down on the green blades.

He closed his eyes and counted the minutes until another scene could play out.

A few minutes passed by and the person he'd sensed long ago finally made their appearance while he laid still, eyes in a staring contest with the partly cloudy sky. His senses could reach beyond what other sensors could sense. He could define chakra just by getting a feeling from it. The Nidaime Hokage could sense strong chakra even from one in another country; Naruto wanted his senses to be on par to that man. Even as things were, there were only a couple who could better him in sensory.

This person was the same he'd sensed before Zabuza ambushed them when they were still making their way towards this country. He hadn't said anything because that would've spoiled things, and if he had said something, they would've the interesting scenario they were going to have during the last battle with Zabuza. He often did leave things untouched just to see how they would turn out.

Haku wasn't surprised that much surprised to see the blond lying down like that. Zabuza called him an interesting person, and after everything that he'd seen since the first ambush, he could agree with that sentiment. Judging from the surrounding, he could say that Naruto hadn't been training at this place. Normally when a genin wondered off to a forest alone, it was off to train secretly. But that wasn't the case here.

He guessed the blond had been doing some thinking.

He'd also come around the place to get some fresh air and think. There was so much in life that one had to think about, whether you liked it not. It was a little better for him who was nothing more than a tool for Zabuza. He didn't have to think about dreams, goals and other personal things. His body, soul and power was only to be used in protecting Zabuza and ensuring that his dreams were reachable.

Aside from that, he had nothing else.

Even so, he still liked to think about possibilities and the road he was taking. He didn't think of betraying his master; even the thought of doing the deed was quite laughable. He wouldn't and couldn't betray Zabuza. He was never wavering in the role that he'd set for himself, and role Zabuza expected of him.

Haku slowly made his way towards the blond, he peered down once reaching him and saw that his eyes were opened, albeit slightly. He didn't even blink in the sight of his face over his. He'd actually thought that the blond was sleeping. Perhaps he was, but with his eyes opened. He waved his right hand just above Naruto's face, earning a slight movement on his left eye brow.

''I'm not sleeping, you know,'' Naruto said, it was then that he stared straight into Haku's eyes. A smirk twisted into his expression before speaking again, ''if you were a girl, I'd really kiss you.''

Haku blinked and realized that he was really close to the blond. A momentary lapse on his guard was enough to make him curse; Naruto caught his right hand, which was still above his face. He then pulled him closer with brute force, and slammed his right hand on his chest with an open palm. Despite having a smaller body than his, and not looking particularly strong, physically, his hold was rather firm, Haku realized as he struggled to lose himself from the grip.

Naruto loosened his grip and allowed Haku to go before smiling once, ''you're truly a boy, and I was thinking that my eyes were lying to me,'' he said as Haku stumbled back a little. He still didn't move from his position, only his eyes followed the older teen.

Haku was tempted to put his right hand on his chest where Naruto had hit. That was all just to check if he had breasts or not? He wondered looking at the bond curiously. It was bold for him to do something like that, and if he had been a girl, then he would have groped him. Judging by his expression, Haku could see that he was a little disappointed that he was proven right.

Zabuza's tool settled down and smiled at Naruto. He refused to comment on such an extreme method to see if he was a boy or not. ''a lot of people do mistake me for a girl,'' the tone was just soft, and calm.

From the tone alone, Naruto could tell that this was a nice person. He'd already peered through the eyes of the older teen to make this kind of conclusion. It was a wonder to him how one could be involved with a man who proudly proclaimed being a demon and stay so normal. It was like he wasn't tainted by any of Zabuza's evil, and the evil he was also committed while following Zabuza from behind.

He smiled in thought before responding, ''you look like one and smell like one, your attire doesn't help matters either,'' he said. ''How does it feel being mistaken for a girl anyway?''

How did it feel? He couldn't say. He was used to it and it didn't make much difference. ''The reaction males give when I say I am a boy is somewhat amusing.'' A thought of someone hitting on him thinking that he was a boy passed through making him chuckle at the reaction the man gave when he revealed his gender. Some were even willing to ask if he was sure he was a boy. It just seemed so unbelievable to them.

''I would imagine so,'' Naruto responded quietly, taking his eyes back to the partly cloudy sky. ''If it had been me caught off-guard by the revelation, I'd probably strip you just to confirm if it is the truth or not.''

Somehow Haku didn't doubt that he was telling the truth and would do something like that. The thought made him laugh as he imagined the blond stripping him naked just to confirm whether he was boy or not. ''You'll get hit or arrested for sexual harassment if you do something like that.''

Naruto shrugged his shoulders carelessly, ''it would be worth it if I'd find out you're a girl. But if you happen to be a boy, then getting hit would be good to knock off the image I'd just seen,'' he said. ''Besides, I'm just a 13 year old, who'd arrest a brat?'' Well, he was going to be 14 soon.

''You're a shinobi,'' Haku pointed at Naruto's forehead protector, ''age doesn't matter in the shinobi world. Once you wear that metal plate, you become an adult. There is a saying; old enough to kill, old enough to drink. Then you should be old enough to take responsibility, don't you think?''

''Parents wouldn't agree to something like that.'' Naruto pointed out. While he had no experience in the department, he knew that no parent would tell his/her child; old enough to kill, old enough to drink. ''But you're indeed right, if you're conscious of your actions, you're liable to take responsibility.''

Their world was very screwed up. What kind of logic was that? It wasn't right for children to be forced to kill. They may be shinobi, but children were still children. Naruto shook his head; he too was messed up. He killed, sometimes held no remorse for doing it, but he understood that killing wasn't good. Perhaps he continued doing it because he'd embraced the shinobi world, and its evil.

''What were you doing in this kind of place anyway?'' Though he already guessed the answer, he asked for the sake of it, and there was a possibility that Naruto may give a different response than he expected.

''I am a shinobi, I can wonder off anywhere I want,'' Naruto responded with a shrug. ''Tell me your name?''

Haku was hesitant for a few moments before he finally responded, ''Haku.'' He saw no harm in telling the younger teen his name; he didn't appear to be all that bad after all. ''Yours..?''

''Naruto,'' the blond said. ''To answer your question; I came here to think without anyone interrupting my thought process.''

Having already guessed the answer, Haku tried to find out what was bothering the blond, ''...about?''

Naruto smiled before responding, ''we just met, Haku. Don't you think its too soon for you to know what goes on in my head?''

''That works better since I'm just a stranger. There is a chance that you might not see me again, so if that becomes the case, you have nothing to hide. Besides, it is not like I am going to tell anyone about it,'' Haku responded, a bit strongly than intended. ''Who knows, I may have a solution to what bothers you.''

Naruto merely waved his right hand as he stood up. ''We will meet again, Haku,'' he said lightly. ''Perhaps when we do, you will tell me your story, and I will tell you mine,'' he finished with a small smile. ''Next time when we meet in a good situation, let us become friends. You have good eyes that I like,'' the smile never left his face as he spoke.

Haku smiled, ''sure,'' he said. ''If we do meet in a favorable situation...''

The following day

'Another tiring day', Sasuke thought mildly as he sat down at the dinner table, along with his teammates, sensei and their hosts. He wasn't complaining much though, no, he liked the fact that he was getting stronger by the end of the day because of the kind of training he was doing. He could feel it inside his blood that he was getting stronger, and it was only a matter of time before he reached Itachi's level and seek him out to battle it all out.

That traitorous brother of his.

He could still remember those words he said to him on that fateful and horrifying night. His beloved brother, the brother he adored and aspired to surpass had turned on him and their family. All for what? Just to test his power. The brother he knew wasn't like the one he saw that night, those hateful and traitorous eyes that stared at him coldly, telling him to be consumed with hate until they had the same eyes, and when he had, they could kill each other. Of course he had no plans to be killed; he was the one who was going to do the killing.

The thing that made him scowl was the fact that he had yet to awaken the Sharingan. It made it him bitter and mad that the damn eyes couldn't awaken. It was even infuriating when Naruto chose to poke fun into his lack of Sharingan. That bastard had even gone as far as to question whether he was Uchiha or not. Of course he was Uchiha, but his lack of the famed Doujutsu didn't exactly paint all Uchiha clan member on his head.

As Naruto put it; 'the only thing that shows you're Uchiha is your pride and arrogance, but it can still be legitimately argued since you don't have the ultimate proof that you're indeed Uchiha. Who knows, you may not be Uchiha at all. Well, that would explain why Itachi didn't kill you.'

Naturally, he had lunged at the blond with murderous after those words. Sakura didn't forget to support him. But lunging at the blond only brought him towards the waiting right palm that gripped his face forcefully before slamming him down the ground.

The thought of that arrogant blond made him frown and turn his thoughts into a bloody scene. While his pride was being wounded by receiving help from the blond, he was getting help and improving rather rapidly. Naruto's methods maybe extreme to the point where it is like torture, he couldn't deny that they were most effective and got the best of out him. But one thing that made him glare at the blond was the fact that Naruto was better than him, in everything and when in the mood, he didn't mind rubbing it over his face.

Sasuke looked up to the blond - he was sitting beside Tsunami while holding his little black book. He didn't come to training today - nor even gave them anything to do. Kakashi just observed them while they finished the exercise Naruto had them doing yesterday. He hadn't even spoken to him since yesterday evening. When they went to the bridge to guard Tazuna after their exercises, they found him alone, looking at his book much more inventively than he does normally.

He didn't even make fun of him or Sakura; in fact, he'd outright ignored their presence the few hours they were at the bridge. Naturally, his loud and annoying female teammate seemed to be on the high about that fact as she had also taken the hat of ignoring Naruto's presence in favor of throwing him all kinds of looks. Regardless of how much training she did, she was still the same pathetic little girl who annoyed him to no ends.

She was even throwing glances at him now, and it was annoying.

Naruto had put it well; 'It doesn't matter how powerful you are. If your mind is weak, you will be defeated by a civilian. Sakura's mind is weak, so even if you armed her with all kinds of jutsus, she won't use a single in the face of danger - she will just forget them and runaway or faint.'

''This is the first time we're having dinner together like this since you came here,'' Tsunami said with a smile on her face. The previous nights haven't accommodated all of them as either one or two were messing. There was always Naruto who was missing. It was the first time he would be eating her home cooked meal at this time of the young night.

''Well, someone was trying to kill us, making us miss dinner, and that person doesn't seem to like eating with other people. I am surprised today he has showed his smart-face for dinner,'' obviously this response came from Sakura, and even Inari didn't have to guess who the 'person' was. The pink head's glare was also quite spot on.

She was just glad that he had quit trying to kill them since they couldn't die. The hell he'd put her through had ruined her shape, and now she had to start all over again! She couldn't allow looking all messy and full of cuts all over her beautiful body while in front of her beloved Sasuke. The training did help, but he didn't have to go it the way he did. At least, Kakashi had agreed with her sentiments.

Sakura nearly threw her plate at Naruto, who didn't even acknowledge her words; he just kept his eyes on the book he was holding on his left hand, while his right fed his hell-hole for a mouth. Really, she wished kami could just replace the food on his plate with worms since he wasn't even looking at it. If he stuffed down worms then she would have something to laugh about and it would be proof that kami was on her side rather than that god-almighty-good-for-nothing-asshole.

Tazuna sighed; no matter how many times he heard the girl speak, he could never get used to her speech. At first he thought she was just a young lad, but it was annoying as hell. Really, it was even more of a nuisance when she started making all that noise while fawning over the brooding Uchiha. He could understand that she was just young and in love, but she was taking it to the extreme. It sometimes took him off his concentration.

He would rather have Naruto guard him as he worked; the banshee wasn't even much of a use when they were coming here, and he doubted she would be much of a use when the enemy does come back again. Although Naruto had become oddly quite, he still had his clones help him build the bridge and didn't bother him with more stupid and annoying questions that he would rather not be subjected to.

The bridge builder looked at the young lad; he had been engrossed in that book all day, but during the time they were together at the bridge - that is before his teammates came - he was even taking notes. Tazuna didn't even try assuming the number of pages the blond had written before his teammates arrived. Even when he tried peeking, he didn't understand a thing. It was more like schedules, and calculations and other things - everything was complex.

''It would have been nice if we all got along,'' Tazuna said with a smile. Certainly, the mood around the table wasn't a pleasant one; Naruto was minding his own business; Sasuke was often sending the blond looks at times; Sakura took breaks from glaring at Naruto and sending Sasuke sweet looks and their sensei was acting oblivious to everything.

''Sadly, it doesn't appear like that is going to happen unless some major change in personality occurred,'' Kakashi said, a bit absentmindedly, like he didn't actually care about what was going on around the table. But his eyes were observing everything carefully.

Even he had noticed that Naruto had become even more closed than before. He knew where this came from though; it came from training his teammates. He may have told him that he felt nothing when training them, but his sudden backtrack made him speculate a few guesses. One that he thought possible was that Naruto may have started to enjoy training both Sasuke and Sakura, and given his attitude towards them, he knew that would be a problem.

It was almost like he was keeping himself from liking them. Certainly, if he became proud of teaching them, then he would become prouder when they executed his teachings during battle. That would potentially lead him to forming ties with them, and he assumed that Naruto didn't want any of that. The blond had grown up all alone, but now he was forced to dwell with these other two, naturally, over time they would grow on him and he would have to make a choice.

But it didn't appear like the blond was willing to make a change, hence his choice to stay away before he got in too deep.

''That you're right about,'' Tazuna said with a nod as he ate up his own meal.

Kakashi looked at Naruto at the corner of his eyes, while holding his own book, ''say Naruto, are you going to join us for training tomorrow?'' he could send Naruto's clones to watch over things at the bridge, and it wasn't like they were expecting Zabuza to appear before them in the next day.

''No,'' it was a simple response that came from the blond. He didn't even bother to even narrow his eyes at the Jonin who had other intensions for asking. Naruto didn't doubt that the Jonin already knew the answer before he even asked the question.

Sakura felt relieved that he wasn't going to come. She didn't want to have any more of his training methods. She would rather have her lazy jonin teach her or remain as she was. If she was forced to endure another day under his gaze, she would put her mind into good use to get him out of her team. She wasn't going to have a sadist in her team; it wouldn't be good for hers and Sasuke's health.

''Why? You were doing rather well,'' Kakashi said.

Naruto's response came in a tone that lacked any emotion, ''I don't feel like it.''

Kakashi sighed. ''I guess you'll have to watch Tazuna by yourself tomorrow,'' the Jonin said. ''I'll try to teach Sakura genjutsu tomorrow, and perhaps have Sasuke improve his taijutsu...'' the jonin said in thought. He then shrugged. ''Maybe what they've already learned is enough...''

Sasuke noticeably glared at his sensei for those last words. He didn't doubt for a second that the man would rather read his book than teach them anything. There was a possibility that he wouldn't even teach them anything tomorrow. Kakashi was impressive for a Jonin - he was strong, but his tardiness was holding him back from becoming stronger, and becoming stronger was everything he needed.

Just training with Naruto for three days, he realized he learned more things and improved more than he did under Kakashi's watch for two full months. If the Jonin was taking training them seriously, he could be standing above Naruto instead of the blond looking down on him.

''Why do you people even bother trying?'' Inari questioned glaring at them team. ''You're just wasting your time training. Gatou is too powerful; you're just going to end up being killed. Everyone who defies Gato gets killed!''

All eyes went on the young boy, except for Naruto's. Sakura insulted by those words. Who does that gaki think he is? She was training for nothing, and she wouldn't die before her wedding with Sasuke-kun. ''We're shinobi, and we're training to become stronger. Kakashi-sensei did beat Zabuza before and he will do it again. So we won't die.''

''You don't get it do you?'' Inari shook his head. ''I'm telling you that Gato is too powerful, there is no hope. You're just going to die. It is better if you just leave our home and return to Konoha.''

''Perhaps there isn't any hope for you, but we still have hope, that is why we will fight,'' Sakura continued arguing with the boy. But to Sasuke, the whole conversation was pointless; he wasn't even interested in it.

''You will die!'' This time, the boy's voice was louder. Tears were even threatening to leak from his eyes. ''It is hopeless!''

''If you're doing anything, yes it is hopeless. But if you want to change something, you must do something. You should learn from your grandfather; he is fighting for a change. You should do the same instead of discouraging those who wish to fight,'' Sakura said, surprisingly, wisely.

''You don't know anything!'' Inari shouted. ''I've lost everything to that man. You don't even know what it feels like to lose those you love, that is why you can sit there and-''

Inari was cut off when something cold touched his throat. All eyes widened when it became clear that Naruto's scythe had somehow appeared and found its way across the table towards the small boy. It had happened so fast that it didn't appear like the blond even moved a muscle. Kakashi marveled at Naruto's speed. To be able to summon his weapon and lunge it with such precision wasn't the skill of a mere genin, and the speed it was done by was something you saw from a Jonin.

''Damare, you little rat,'' Naruto closed his book rather forcefully before it disappeared. ''Bloody hell, you got on my nerves with all that bubbling like a starved monkey, and now I can't read my book peacefully. I kept thinking you would just shut up already, but you didn't,'' he looked like he was ready to pull out all his hair in frustration. ''Though, it is so sad to see a hopeless child. People do say the day you lose hope, it is the day you die.'' He cocked his head a little, a blank expression then settled on his face. ''You've lost all your hope, should I kill you?''

Inari widened his eyes at the question and would have most likely shit his pants if it wasn't for Kakashi's timely intervention. Naruto hadn't used any icy tone or given the boy a cold look, he had said is so casually, despite his blank look. ''That is enough Naruto.''

''How boring,'' the blond muttered, before the scythe vanished in thin air. Inari didn't wait twice before running away towards his room crying. His mother followed shortly, running after him. ''I've lost my appetite...'' he got up and walked away.

''Sorry about that...'' Tazuna said, apologizing for Inari's actions.

Before Kakashi respond, Sasuke spoke, quite surprised by Naruto's actions. The blond hardly reacted to anything. Even if something did bother him, he wouldn't react. He was the master of his emotions. ''What's up with him?''

Kakashi shrugged, ''I don't know. It could be one of his plays,'' he said. Naruto was far more controlled to react like that, but then again, considering his childhood, anything was possible. ''What happened?'' the Jonin asked, looking at Tazuna carefully.

Tazuna sighed before going on to explain about what happened to Inari's father.

**Later**

Tsunami had only interacted with Naruto on maybe two occasions. He was quite pleasant towards her. Even though she wasn't a shinobi, she could tell that he treated everyone differently; he spoke to Kakashi well, mostly ignored Sakura, liked seeing Sasuke glare at him, and had been ignoring Inari's presence ever since he came here. With her, it was always pleasant conversations, with his face making a sweet smile. It may be just her eyes, but she thought he had a look for everyone.

He was a complex person that she couldn't understand.

But when he had held his weapon against her son, she'd actually thought that he would actually harm him, if what her father had said was true, then she was obliged to think like that.

Tsunami settled down right beside Naruto at the rooftop. There wasn't a day that he didn't come to this place before he went to sleep. ''Its rather cold out here, aren't you afraid of catching a cold?''

''I don't get those,'' Naruto simply said. ''The view is rather beautiful isn't it?'' He was looking at the star filled sky.

Tsunade nodded, looking at the beauty of nature, ''is this why you like this place?''

''Everything that comes directly from nature is pure and undefiled by the bloody hands of evil men. When I look up there, I see pure beauty, nature's beauty. Most things touched by the hands of men are tainted with the evil of men, but those stars have no evil in them. They are pure, that is why I like gazing them...''

Tsunami didn't respond, she merely stared at the above.

''Tsunami-san, do you ever get lonely?''

Though surprised by the question, Tsunade responded without much thought. ''I have my son and father; I could never be lonely with those two around.''

''You're a woman and I assume you have certain physical needs. Inari and your father may feel some holes, but the lack of someone to love and indulge in physical pleasures is still missing,'' Naruto said. ''So, I will ask again; do you ever get lonely, Tsunami-san?''

After a few moments, Tsunade closed her eyes and responded, ''Yes,'' she said. ''Do you ever get lonely, Naruto?''

Naruto

His sources had already informed him of Gatou's location; he could go right now and kill that midget before taking its head to Zabuza to inform him that his job was over. Perhaps even pay him for doing a half-job. If he killed Gato, then they wouldn't have to battle the missin-nin again; they would only guard Tazuna as he completes building his bridge without fear of anything disturbing the peace. He could spread the rumor that Gato is dead very easily and even hang his corpse on a pole somewhere for the Wave people to know that their tormentor was really dead.

Of course that would be the easy thing to do.

But that wouldn't go according to the script he had written and he detested it when things didn't go according to the script; he would even make anyone who makes his script go west, experience some horrible pain or suffer death. Nevertheless, things were different now. He wasn't planning on continuing with the current script; he wanted to write another one. The better thing to do would be to let things play as they were destined; it would work better for him if things turned out in the way he foresaw.

Besides, where would be the fun in things if he took the easy way out?

''You're late,'' Naruto said - he was sitting on a tree branch of a large greenly tree, not too far away from Gatou's mansion. Just because he wasn't thinking of making things easy for his team didn't mean that he wasn't going to take things from Gato. He wasn't greedy, but that man had loads of money, and he was going to make use of it.

Aika sat down beside Naruto; he had sent for her some time ago, but didn't give her his exact location. She was only given the general location. That meant that she had to search for him. No doubt it was one of his little exercises. At least he wasn't hiding his chakra signature and he wasn't suppressing much of it – Though, if he stopped suppressing it, many would no doubt feel it. She still couldn't figure out just how much chakra he possessed since he never gave an exact answer when asked. It was the same with his strength; he never gave an exact answer, or he could just outright lie.

Despite spending many years with him; he was even her sensei, she still couldn't figure just how powerful he was. He wasn't afraid to tell her the elements he could manipulate, or the many things he could do. But he was never quite forth coming in exhibiting all that he could do, except for Fuinjutsu. The sealing art was his pride and joy. Aika could say without doubt that Naruto would be willing to sacrifice all his Ninjutsu just to save his Fuinjutsu if the choice ever came for him to choose between the two arts.

''It couldn't be helped,'' Aika responded calmly. ''You called me at a wrong time and I had to search for you once teleporting into this country.''

''I guess it couldn't be helped,'' Naruto jumped down the ground - his eyes were never laid upon her. ''Come on...'' he said calling her.

Aika followed him from behind, looking at him curiously. ''What is wrong with you?'' she finally asked, seeing his silence. Normally, he would have shown his displeasure in slowness in tracking him down when he had given her his general location and wasn't even suppressing his chakra; if he had been doing that, she wouldn't have found him.

Naruto didn't give an immediate response to the question, ''Aika,'' he started calmly. ''I lie, I cheat, I'm cold-hearted and manipulate other people to suit what I want, why do you still follow me?''

Aika smacked him on the back, ''silly question,'' she said. ''You're a good person, at least when I overlook some of your actions. While it is true what you say, I follow you because you care for me. Besides, you don't lie to me.'' She paused looking at him carefully, ''what brought it up?''

Naruto shook his head, ''nothing,'' he said and when he said such a word, it was nothing; that simply meant he wasn't going to say anything further. ''We're going to have a little chat with Gato, and I want to try this new technique on him.''

''Are you interested in his business?''

Naruto nodded. ''The shipping business is good - I have no interest in other underground businesses. Since it doesn't belong to the Wave country, I will take it from him, and all his money.''

''How are we going to do that? Are we going to threaten to kill him? A man like him will obviously give all the man he can if death is certain...''

Naruto shook his head, ''No, we will work other ''means'' to get him to give his business ''willingly'' to the Akatsuki,'' he said. That actually meant he was going to use Genjutsu to manipulate the man. He would do so, and leave him alone thinking he still owned his businesses. He was going to die anyway, and the human trafficking business he was doing wasn't ''right'' in his book.

Aika appeared thoughtful for a few moments before she responded, ''what about his human trafficking business? If we just leave it as it is it will spiral out of control and more women will suffer,'' personally, she wouldn't mind eradicating the business herself, but she didn't have the power nor the strength. Committing mass murder wasn't her thing either.

The kind of business Gato hid behind his shipping business sickened her to no end. Perhaps it was because she was a victim of such a business until Naruto saved her. Well, despite his morals being questionable, Naruto agreed with her in her idea of that such business shouldn't be allowed to exist in the world. Still, Naruto didn't often do much unless it was being done in front of him - that is when he appeared sickened and went on a rampage. That is to say something because Naruto never loses himself, even when angered.

''I will have Itachi and Kisame deal with it,'' Naruto said. He had yet to appear to any of the other members of the Akatsuki despite having being a member of the organization for a couple of years. The kind of work he did in his Akatsuki disguise didn't involve other members and he often did solo missions.

''You're gone do it yourself? Won't that be like usurping Pein's leadership?''

''Nagato and I are partners, he will understand. Besides, when Gatou's billions enter Amegakure he won't be asking any unnecessary questions,'' Naruto said. ''I guess I will have to leave billions behind and leave with millions and the business just in case the Wave people need the money. The situation here is rather pathetic.''

Aika smiled, giving the blond a thumps, ''see, you're a good person. If you were a psychotic, greedy and manipulative bastard, you wouldn't think of leaving this country with something to help them in the times of need.''

'Hardly,' Naruto thought mildly. He didn't say anything out loud; there was no need for something like that since he couldn't say he was doing it out of kindness. Getting the Wave to rise again would suit him well since it was the one that was closest to the ruins of Uzu. If he was going to rewrite the story of Uzumaki, then the ancestral home of Uzumaki must also be included.

Besides, even though Amegakure would be the main source of power, or the village in which they would build their empire, it wasn't enough to hold Nagato's own God complex and his own massive ego.

**Team 7, the following day**

As they silently made their way towards their new training ground, Sasuke was certain, given the look on Kakashi's face, that the man wasn't going to teach them anything new today, and that brought a deep frown on his face. He really wished he had a better sensei than this man sometimes. He didn't teach them anything other than the stupid teamwork exercises' that didn't help them in real life situations nor did it make them stronger.

Their teamwork couldn't work the way this man wanted. Even though Naruto agreed to work with them, he didn't actually do that. The blond liked doing things on his own and didn't actually ask for anyone's help. What did he need? He had the skills that should be his, mind capable of inventing scenarios that even scared him - he surely didn't want to dive inside the blond's mind to see what he always thought. Sakura was pathetic, and he couldn't work with her because of her attitude.

He would only be willing to work with Naruto when he was faced with a dire situation, and Sakura's attitude towards Naruto had become much more hostile than it had ever been; Sasuke didn't think it would change since Naruto didn't give a cent about it. His own thoughts about the blond were neutral - only because he was useful in getting him to become stronger.

Kakashi noticed Sasuke's stare as they got closer to their training ground and finally asked what the problem was - he had a particularly good guess though, ''what is it Sasuke?''

''You're not going to teach me anything, are you...'' although phrased like a question, Kakashi knew it wasn't a question judging by the tone and expression on the young raven head Uchiha.

''No,'' the Jonin said. ''You've already learned enough for this week. You should focus more on perfecting what you've already learned, but I will teach Sakura some genjutsu,'' he said turning to offer the pink haired a smile.

Sasuke snorted in response. Predictable, he thought.

''If you want to train that hard, I'm sure if you offered Naruto something, he wouldn't deny you,'' the Jonin added. It was possible that the blond wouldn't budge though. And Kakashi was certain that there was nothing that Sasuke could offer Naruto, unless the blond suggested something. He shivered in thought. Not the best of ideas. ''How about you spar with me so you can test how far you've come?''

That actually made the Uchiha smile and would banish any thoughts of going to Naruto, hopefully.

''Kakashi-sensei,'' Sakura started gaining the full attention of her sensei. The Jonin noted her tone was rather calm. ''What do you think of Naruto? You get well with him more than with Sasuke-kun and I, and you seem to favor him, if only slightly.''

Kakashi responded calmly despite being surprised by the question from the girl. ''I don't favor anyone,'' he denied the accusation rather firmly. ''And I don't get well with Naruto as much as you think; I just know how to speak to him and what questions to ask.''

By that explanation the Jonin was telling her that she didn't know how to speak to that blond sadist and didn't ask the right questions, which was utterly false. It all depended on his mood or if he had nothing better to do. She had asked him some intelligent questions, and he had bluntly ignored her before. There were times when the message was a clear; I don't want to waste my breath with you.

''Why do you ask, Sakura?''

The pink haired girl shook her head, ''nothing'' she said. ''What kind of genjutsu are you going to teach me?''

Kakashi sighed; this was definitely not the end of things, he thought. This subject was going to be brought up again; either before they leave this country or while they were within Konoha. He just hoped that nothing bad happens to push the girl over the wall to do something he wouldn't do. The upcoming battle with Zabuza rushed over his mind and he REALLY hoped things didn't turn to the point where she would need to be saved because then he would have a problem.

This is why he needed to teach her genjutsu. It would much more time to get her body in top shape, but genjutsu would be at least useful to her. Given her chakra levels and her control over it, which had been improved by Naruto's training, she would be able to grasp it quickly.

A few hours later

'It won't take much time for them to arrive,' Naruto thought, relaxing calmly at the edge of the bridge. He had already warned the others helping Tazuna to make a run for it after he'd sensed that Zabuza was making his way towards the bridge. Those spineless people didn't think twice to hit the road. Even though he'd told them to make a run for it, he didn't think they would actually make a run for it within seconds the words leaving his mouth.

Well, it should be expected from spineless cowards. Well, it didn't matter anyway; he didn't care for what those kind of people thought - people who would rather be tormented and suffer day and night rather than die trying to fight for their freedom made him frown and he didn't hold them in high regards.

The little time his Team would take to get here would give him a chance to have a little chat with Zabuza and Haku. He wasn't that all afraid to have both of them to charge at him. But it would be a little troublesome, so he wanted to avoid that. Besides, he wasn't looking forward to fighting anyone in the current mood; the most likely action he would take if he is forced to fight anyone in this kind of mood was to completely erase someone from existence.

Zabuza didn't need to use his Silent killing jutsu by forming a mist around the bridge since it was only a genin in front of him and the target that was standing in the way of his pay. He wouldn't need to battle Kakashi if the blond was only guarding Tazuna and Haku could handle this without many troubles. His subordinate wasn't a mere Genin after all. The boy was a real shinobi. Well, he could say the same about this blond since he obviously wasn't a normal Genin.

He found it odd that Kakashi would leave a mere Genin to guard their client when he knew well enough that he, Zabuza, he was still alive. Surely doing something like that put a risk in his mission. Perhaps the Jonin trusted the blond brat a lot. Reasons didn't matter either way, Zabuza would finish his mission today and within the next few minutes. Then, by the end of the day, he would be getting his fat pay.

Landing at the center of the bridge, Zabuza folded his hands across his chest while Haku stood still on his left. He looked ahead as Naruto was sitting down calmly, on the bridge, with a little black book on his hands. Tazuna was visibly scared just behind the relaxed blond.

''Kakashi must trust you a lot to leave you on a guard duty,'' Zabuza started.

It took a few moments for Naruto to register those words, at least that is how he made it look. The blond closed his book, before it disappeared. He then stood up from the bridge's floor and looked at Zabuza carefully. ''You think so?'' he said. Obviously, the question was rhetoric.

''Unfortunately for you, I don't have much time to waste,'' Zabuza stated. Certainly, that midget was getting on his nerves, and he was planning on getting paid before killing it. ''Haku deal with it,'' he ordered.

Before Haku could do anything, Naruto turned around to face Tazuna. ''what?'' the old man asked. Naruto merely smiled before hitting the man on his forehead with a finger. Tazuna's eyes closed, as he fell into unconsciousness. Naruto held his right shoulder before sucking him into the world of Kamui.

Haku's movements were halted by the disappearance of Tazuna. He couldn't really understand what had happened for the old man to disappear. Whatever, it was, Naruto had used some jutsu to make him go away because he could no longer feel the presence of the old man around. It just felt like his presence just disappeared without a trace, even though he'd been there a second ago.

''You're going to have to make me take you to the client, which is impossible for you. Killing me won't do it,'' Naruto started calmly. ''But before weapons are drawn, let us have a little chat, shall we, Zabuza, Haku?''

Zabuza narrowed his eyes at the blond, but spoke to Haku instead. ''What happened? Can you feel his presence?''

Haku shook his head, while removing his mask because Naruto obviously knew him. The look on the blond's face and his calling of his name as well the little smile that was on his face; it was the same smile he gave him when they parted their ways the day they met outside the battlefield.

''No,'' he spoke. ''He has completely disappeared. It might be a teleportation technique that he used.'' Of course if it was a teleportation technique he used, it would be a problem; they didn't know where Tazuna had been teleported to and true to his word, they would have to 'make' Naruto teleport the target back here for them to get him.

Zabuza didn't appear disturbed or troubled by this revelation; this only meant that he could look for many ways to make the blond talk and inflict as much pain as he could; the thought brought a grin on his face.

''What is this little chat about?'' He asked out of curiosity than anything.

''I can offer you double or triple of what Gato promised to pay you.'' Zabuza burst out laughing at the offer. His asking price was rather high, there was no way he could afford it. Naruto held a single hand seal, and a large black bag appeared in a puff of smoke. He unzipped it and took out a stack of cash. ''See, I can play you...'' the look on Zabuza's face was totally priceless when he saw the money; even his laughter died down.

''Where did you get that kind of money?'' Zabuza found himself asking, his eyes firmly on the black bag. He only looked back at Naruto when the bag disappeared in a puff of smoke.

''It doesn't matter,'' Naruto shrugged. ''How about it? While you think, I can have a little chat with Haku,'' he said, looking over to the older teen. ''I told ya we would meet again, but you already knew that.''

Haku nodded, ''I'd seen you attack Zabuza-sama during the first encounter,'' the rest didn't have to be spell out loud.

''Judging from the nature of your chakra, I'd say you're a Kekkei Genkai user. I know most bloodlines to be able to define them. Yours is the first one I've come across. What is it? Hyoton? I'd think that to be the case...''

Haku didn't deny it; he nodded. The blond was going to see it anyway since a battle seemed inevitable. It is rather rare to find a shinobi who is able to define the nature just by sensing it. It was no doubt that Naruto was adept in sensory and chakra. ''It is Hyoton; I am a descendent of the Yuki clan.''

''Well this is rather lovely,'' Naruto said rather happily. ''I'm from the Uzumaki clan; there are only two and a half of us left today. I have to say; I am honored to meet a descendent of such a prestigious blood line,'' the blond paused for a moment before asking a question. ''Why do you work for Zabuza anyway?''

Haku contemplated for a few seconds; he decided to tell Naruto the truth and he spoke while Zabuza didn't seem to mind. Well, considering that he believed Naruto was going to die at the end of the battle, it was understandable.

Before Naruto could respond to Haku's story, Zabuza spoke in a somewhat menacing tone, ''I have a better offer,'' he started. ''I take away all your money, and make you bring out the old. Then I kill him and claim my pay from Gato. Besides, I wouldn't get any more customers if they find out I bailed on a mission after getting more pay from the guards of my target.'' He paused for a moment before adding, ''I plan on getting paid by that midget before killing him.''

''You're contradicting yourself, Zabuza; if you kill your client after a mission, more clients will only run away from you when they learn that you killed your previous client after a mission. True, you can lie and say he'd refused to pay, but nobody trusts a Mercenary Ninja,'' Naruto stated.

''It doesn't matter,'' Zabuza said with a shrug. He had a reputation and people would hire him no matter what. ''The money I have now and what I will take from you and Gato will be enough.''

Naruto's look didn't change for even a second. ''Well, I bought enough time. Although this conversation didn't go where I wanted it; this will do. And oh, I was never planning on paying you anything. You didn't even notice but as you were focused on the money, and your laughter, but I said ''see, I can play you'', not pay you.'' Naruto smiled. ''The mind is a tricky thing isn't it? You subconsciously assumed I'd said ''pay'' because of the kind of situation and conversation we were having.''

Haku blinked twice in succession; how had he missed that? His eyes narrowed a bit when his senses picked up three chakra signatures. So he was buying time for his teammates to show up, He thought. Still, how could he not say things didn't go as well as he would've liked them?

Naruto took out his book and flipped a few pages before speaking. ''Zabuza, by the end of this battle, you're going to be killed, however, Haku will live - I will make certain this happens.'' He stated, a bit calmly. ''So, Zabuza, is there anything you'd like to say to Haku?''

The man merely held his right hand, preparing for the mist. It wasn't a second later that the rest of team 7 showed up in the bridge and the mist begun to gather as it was obviously needed because of the new additions. ''Haku, you know your role,'' the man said firmly.

''Hai, Zabuza-sama,'' Haku said, putting on his mask.

A few feet away, Kakashi, looked around, searching for Tazuna, but didn't find him anywhere, and he was supposed to be here. ''Naruto where is the client?'' He asked, a bit seriously.

Naruto didn't turn to face the Jonin as he responded. ''Haku cut pierced through his heart with a senbon with deadly accuracy, and Zabuza sealed away his body to use it as proof of his success in his mission,'' the blond said. ''Apparently, we have also been added on the hit list...''

Sasuke was not moved while Sakura looked horrified. What the hell? Naruto had their client killed and wasn't even showing anything to say he was sad that he'd cost them the mission? How could he?

Kakashi assumed Haku was the boy Zabuza was with and the fake hunter-nin. He had seen firsthand just how accurate the boy was with a senbon. The use of a senbon would also explain the lack of blood and the reason he didn't feel any battle taking place. However, despite how heartless Naruto could be, he believed the blond couldn't have allowed Tazuna to get killed that easily. Well, unless he couldn't do anything about it. Regardless of how good Naruto was, he couldn't fight and protect Tazuna at the same time when facing those two.

''Of course, I'm just kidding,'' there wasn't any amusement in his tone. ''Tazuna is safe. You can all fight without worrying about him, isn't that good? Everyone can be involved now.'' Naruto finished, a thin smile spread across his lips.

Kakashi didn't need to read between the lines to tell that Naruto was actually trying to get everyone involved in the battle. He could agree that it was best. He didn't think that anything bad would occur to Sakura since Haku would be obviously occupied dealing with Sasuke and Naruto, while he was dealing with Zabuza, and this time, he would deal with him, permanently.

''I'll deal with Zabuza, you guys handle the rest,'' the Jonin said before disappearing.

The Killing Intent that came with the mist was starting to pour out again, but this time, Sasuke was much more prepared for it. He wasn't going to think of killing himself this time. ''I'll handle the fake hunter-nin,'' the Uchiha said, walking away - No doubt not wanting anyone to disturb his fun, if Haku couldn't handle him that is.

Naruto didn't say anything; his body moved towards the edge of the bridge before stopping to speak with his other teammate. ''Sakura, aren't you going to help you Sasuke?''

''Sasuke-kun doesn't need me - he can deal with his opponent,'' Sakura retorted confidently. There was no shred of doubt in her tone; she truly believed in the power of her Sasuke-kun.

''Why not get closer to cheer him, then? Who knows, you might even get a chance to save him. Wouldn't it be better to be closer, just in case something happens, you do care for him, don't you?'' the blond didn't need to wait for Sakura's response; he walked away to get a better view of Haku; he wasn't the least interested in Zabuza vs. Kakashi.

''Aha, what an annoyance,'' Naruto muttered mildly. ''I guess it can't be helped.''

He thought jumping over the bridge. Before he could hit the water, he vanished in a flash of black towards Tazuna's house as another matter that needed his attention had arrived. Normally, he would've allowed it to occur, but involving innocent women in this kind of situation wasn't what he would allow.

He would also use the opportunity to deliver Tazuna without the eyes of Kakashi. It would be dangerous for him to use his right eye with Kakashi around, especially when he had his eye activated.

**Kakashi and Zabuza**

''One of your genin just ran away,'' Zabuza stated. ''Do you think those two can defeat Haku?''

Kakashi cursed; it was Naruto who disappeared. What was the blond thinking, leaving when a battle is about to begin? At least Tazuna wasn't here, he thought. His eyes glanced over at Sasuke and then Haku; predictably, the Uchiha had chosen to fight the older teen alone, and no doubt that was influenced by his arrogance.

''Sasuke will do just fine,'' he had improved after all. But he would've been reassured if Naruto had been here. ''Now, let us end this quickly,'' the Jonin said lifting his forehead protector, ''and this time, I won't underestimate you.''

''Bring it on, Kakashi,'' Zabuza said as he disappeared into the mist.

A few minutes later

Sakura breathed harshly, wincing in turn as the cuts around her body spat out some blood. They were facing a near impossible task at hand. She couldn't think that she was going to escape here. Both Sasuke and her were already tired because of the running they'd been forced to do as well as been worn out by the many cuts they received by the senbons that were being thrown at them by the Hunter-nin. The speed of the senbons was just impossible to dodge and they couldn't even successfully tell where he was inside the cursed ice mirrors for a prison.

Sasuke had really tried everything to break the mirrors made of ice. Before they'd even been trapped inside here, he had been doing well enough for her to actually cheer for him with a wide grin. She had been smacked around when she attempted to butt in and Sasuke had given her a rather hateful glare when she attempted to get in after things had actually gone from good to bad.

The last case resulted in them being trapped in this god forsaken prison that wouldn't break. There was just no escape from this place. She looked at Sasuke, who was on one knee, breathing heavily, obviously trying to rack up some ideas on how to get out of this situation that was going to lead to their deaths. Where was Naruto anyway? Eh, who needed him; as long as Sasuke was by her side, they would continue fighting.

''Will you give up already?'' Haku said calmly. Really, he would rather not have them dead, and continue to experience pain. The girl was obviously having it worse since she didn't appear to be a shinobi at all, given her attitude. If they could just give up, it would lessen the pain and he would focus on protecting Zabuza.

Thinking of which, his eyes narrowed back at his master; he was still busy locked in an intense battle with Kakashi. The Jonin was obviously caught in a tricky situation as he kept glancing to their side to check how things were going. Zabuza must have said something to make him worry or he may have seen that his students stood no choice because every moment he got, he would look towards this side. With his mind trapped between two things, the battle would continue to wage on until one of them drops.

Haku hoped it was the Jonin.

Where was Naruto anyway? The blond had somehow disappeared without saying a word and before the battle even begun. What could've happened for him to ditch his teammates? If he cared for them, he should be trying to help them out. From what he saw during the first encounter, despite not looking like it, he was the strongest of the three genins. Besides, he also looked too nice to abandon his teammates in the time of need. Only a heartless person would do something like that.

Sasuke only gritted his teeth in response; he'd tried every trick he had learned, but nothing worked at all. If it hadn't been for the reflexes Naruto had tortured into him, he would have fallen down some time ago. But thanks to Naruto's training, his reflexes were sharpened, and even Sakura did even better than he had expected. Well, that is when she saw him bleed that she started freaking out.

He really needed a plan, fast.

Sakura looked around, and saw Naruto standing at the edge of the bridge, watching; she couldn't see his expression, but she could safely assume that it was that mask of indifference that seemed to suit him well. She gritted her teeth over the fact that she and Sasuke had failed without him. Still, there was no time for that.

''Naruto...'' she called, shouting. ''Why are you still standing there? Aren't you going to get in here?'' It was like a few moments ago she hadn't been thinking that as long as Sasuke was thinking, they would make through this.

What a confused girl she was.

When Naruto offered no response, Sasuke gritted his teeth furiously. The blond. He had been standing so far because of him, and if he got defeated again, it would only mean that the blond would have to save him. He, Uchiha Sasuke… being saved by that indifferent bastard? Sasuke didn't think so. Getting help in training was one different matter, but having him save his ass after helping him get stronger was another matter altogether. He couldn't have that.

Sasuke stood up, still panting. ''Leave him be,'' he said to Sakura. He would do this on his own!

''Are you still going to continue with this unnecessary battle?'' Haku asked, shaking his head a little. They never listen, no matter how hard he tried to get them to put down their weapons. ''You know you can't break the ice, pursuing this fight will only result in death. Your teammate will be the first to die; do you really wish for her to die? It will-''

''Shut up!'' Sasuke shouted a bit out of character for hm. Although he'd awakened his Sharingan during this battle, he couldn't break through, yet. But now his chakra levels were running low and he couldn't keep it activated anymore. His frustrations led him to do hand seals before breathing a fireball at the mirror that reflected the Hunter-nin.

''It is useless,'' Haku said as the fireball bounced off the mirror before disappearing within the cold atmosphere of the 'prison.'

He'd thought it would be different with the awakening of his Doujutsu, he'd thought he would be able to defeat this Hunter-nin now that the famed Sharingan had come to his aid, since he was no longer the Sharinganless Uchiha. But even with his Doujutsu, he couldn't do anything, he was failing and his little action now had left him with no more chakra to fight. Sasuke cursed as he fell down on both his knees,

''Sasuke-kun, are you alright?'' the pink haired girl crawled towards him, the concern in her tone only fuel Sasuke's frustrations. He was so useless that he had to receive pity from this pathetic girl; it was somehow, Naruto's fault, and by extension, Itachi's.

Naruto chose to intervene there since he knew Sasuke no longer had the chakra to put up a fight and in the situation, Sakura's presence could only be counted as a burden. ''The mighty Uchiha has fallen,'' there was no mock on his tone nor his expression; there was only indifference. ''How pathetic, even the awakening of your Sharingan, you got beat down. Truly pathetic.''

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger. Although Naruto wasn't mocking him, it felt like he was indeed mocking him and it felt it was very much like taking a hit on his pride as an Uchiha. He mustered all his power to stand up, ''I'm not yet defeated...'' he growled.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's pitiful condition; his shirt was in tatters, cuts all over his body, and a few senbons sticking out of his body, and blood all over. ''You hardly have any chakra left and it is only by willpower that you can stand, yet you say you can still defeated an unharmed opponent? Work the miracle, Uchiha,'' he stepped out of the way, leaving Sasuke to face Haku again as it is what he wanted.

''What are you doing, Naruto?!'' Sakura yelled at the blond. How could he come here and just think of leaving like that? They were still in a dire situation and as much as it was a bitter pill to swallow, they needed his help to escape.

Naruto gave her a single look that shut her up.

Haku flashed to another mirror and a senbon was thrown straight at Sasuke. Given how tired he was, Sasuke didn't have the energy to even attempt to dodge the senbon; it cut through the air before piercing him on the neck, hitting a vital point. The Uchiha slowly fell down. When he finally hit down with a thud, Sakura felt like it had been hours, and her eyes were wide in dread and she hurried at his side. It felt like her whole world was crumbling down. This was the second time, but the last time it was a genjutsu and this was reality.

''Sasuke-kun!'' she screamed shaking him, trying to get him to open his eyes. ''S-sasuke-kun, wake up!''

Nothing.

She spun around quickly and stared deadly at Naruto. ''This is your fault!''

Naruto didn't look amused by the situation. It was Sasuke's fault because he said he could handle it, and he allowed the Uchiha to handle it. Remarkably, he handled it well. How was that any of his fault? ''Sasuke is dead because you couldn't do anything to protect him. You're weak and this is your fault, don't blame it on me.''

Sakura hung her mouth open; it was her fault. She couldn't save Sasuke, she couldn't protect him. She had been here since the battle started and she didn't do anything other than hold Sasuke back. But if Naruto had stepped in when he should have, nothing of this nature would have happened. So in the end, it was His fault.

Naruto walked towards the girl and kneeled before her, ''I lied,'' he said. ''Sasuke is actually alive; he's just knocked out. Haku couldn't kill a genin trying to complete his mission.''

Sakura didn't waste any time in turning to face her downed Sasuke-kun. Regardless of the situation, she actually believed it. Such believe brought much relief and tears came out rushing freely, as she hugged her dear future husband.

Naruto stood up and faced Haku. The Hunter-nin was first to speak, ''that was rather cold of you,'' he said. Certainly, only a twisted person would do something like that.

Naruto shrugged, ''I spare no blushes to the weak minded by choice,'' he said. ''Let us get this over with quickly; the other guests will be here anytime soon.'' He held out his right hand as an orange ball of pure chakra formed on the palm of his hand. ''**Rasengan**...''

''Do you think you w-'' Haku was cut off when Naruto suddenly disappeared in a flash of black. The Rasengan smashed into the mirror Haku had flashed into and broke through it. The sound of glass shattering echoed, forcing even Sakura to look up to see what had happened.

Just like that, Haku's jutsu crumbled down as he could no longer maintain it because the blond's iron grip was on his neck; he was even finding it hard to breathe, and it was only the left hand that was holding him tightly. ''H-how?'' Haku managed to ask, looking down at the calm eyes of Naruto.

''When I placed my hand on your chest that day, I wasn't inspecting your gender - I was marking you. Ever heard of the Flying Thunder God? I used the jutsu to teleport towards the mark I left on you,'' Naruto responded with a small smile. He again slammed the palm of his right on Haku's chest. **''Fuin: Motion Restrict, seal**.'' An array of markings begun to spread across Haku's entire body. The seal 'sealed' all of Haku's body movements; it meant that he couldn't move any part of his body, nor could he even speak, but his organs still worked perfectly.

He didn't know that Naruto knew seals, and to be able to execute them this perfectly only meant he'd mastered the art. To think this boy could have played him. He chuckled bitterly when a thought occurred; 'see I can play you.'' That was what had said and what had now happened. Appearances were truly deceiving. At first glance one wouldn't think much of the blond, but he was much more than what meets the eye.

Zabuza-sama, Haku thought before realizing his predicament meant he couldn't protect his master would never be able to work as his tool and weapon until he somehow managed to free himself from this seal. He swallowed bitterly thought.

Naruto allowed Haku to drop down the ground without care - his eyes were already on the intense battle between Zabuza and Kakashi. The Mist had already cleared and things looked clear.

Noting Naruto's victory, Kakashi sighed in relief; that was close, he thought. He would have to worry about Sasuke's situation later. ''It looks like my students, won,'' he said a seriously. ''I will end this now,'' the Jonin said, biting a finger to draw out blood. **''Kuchiyose no Jutsu,**''

A hound of ninja dogs appeared in a a puff of smoke. The dogs didn't wait to be told what to do as they quickly rushed at a panting Zabuza. The man also had his huge sword imbedded on the bridges concrete floor. The dogs went for the legs, biting him and holding him in place. The Mercenary Ninja cursed when he felt that he couldn't move with the damn dogs holding him down.

''Surrender Zabuza,'' Kakashi said, holding out his right hand. Lighting began to sparkle around the hand, making the sound of chirpings birds. Zabuza merely growled in response and Kakashi took that as a no. He hadn't actually waited; after forming his jutsu, he had already started rushing towards the former Mist-nin.

Kakashi's Chidori pierced through Zabuza's chest instantly. Blood spluttered, gushing out in a heap as Kakashi removed his hand from Zabuza's chest he then kicked the man backwards to keep him from falling on him. He nodded to his summons before they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

As soon as Zabuza hit the ground in a thud, Naruto appeared beside him, with Haku on his right shoulder. Kakashi winced when Naruto carelessly dropped Haku's body beside Zabuza's. ''Like i said, you are going to die,'' Naruto said, looking down at the man who was a minute away from kicking the bucket. ''Now say 'nice' things to Haku since he is going to live. You wouldn't want your subordinate to live bitterly after you, now would you?'' While he didn't know the full contents of their relationship, it was already known to him that Haku was very devoted to Zabuza, and would most likely resent him for keeping from saving his master if Zabuza doesn't say anything 'nice.' Haku had said that Zabuza was his savior, robbing him of that master would be a great sin.

Since Haku couldn't speak, Zabuza would have all the time to say 'nice' things, if he doesn't, well he could work something out.

''What 'nice' things are you talking about, Naruto?'' Kakashi asked.

''Haku is tied to Zabuza; his only goal is to be Zabuza's tool and protect him. But, he has failed to protect his master, and if Zabuza doesn't free him, he will most likely fall into depression, anger, which will turn into vengeance. After then, he will come after you and me,'' Naruto responded calmly.

Naruto had never really stopped to amaze him. The blond was much more knowledgeable with life like he was some old man trapped inside a young boy's body. ''Giving them a last chance to talk will probably free Haku, and stop him from seeking revenge. But that depends on what he says. Is that why you said Zabuza should tell him nice things?''

Naruto nodded, ''I would rather not have anyone after me. Getting those despicable eyes from Konoha's people are enough for me,'' he said.

Kakashi frowned, only for a second, but before he could respond, he fell down on one knee, ''Shit, I used my Sharingan for too long,'' the Jonin cursed. ''At least it is all over.''

End chapter

**There's not cliffhanger there..**

**As much as I would like to move on to the bigger picture, plot, there are still some chapters that I must do based in Konoha. I will try to give other characters some time from the next chapters. What I like about this story is that not everything is based on Naruto's pov; I'm trying to improve my style by adding more elements into my writings.**

**. **

**Yes, there will be movements from Akatsuki and i will give it some stage for its scene before I complete this first part. The next part will probably be after a time skip. Then will we deal with an older Naruto.**

**I'm still not certain on the length of the story, but I don't think it will be anything less than 300k. There are still many elements and characters that I will to introduce to form the core of the story.**

**I hope that this chapter gave you another view of what goes on inside Naruto's heart. **

**Since I have been updating my other stories, a bit regularly, I will try to do the same for this one. **

**The Omnipresent Sage**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

''Itachi-san, when do you think we will get busy again? The past years have been boring and we've received no word from Pain,'' Kisame said - he was sitting on a small rock just beside Itachi, who was also sitting on a rock. Both Akatsuki members were within the Earth country.

It has been a few years since they all even gathered together. He was used to something like this, but it was usually boring since the missions they were tasked to do were always challenging and fun. But they've been doing nothing but keep a low profile over the past years and quite frankly Kisame was being frustrated with the lack of action. He was sure that even the other members would agree with him on this one. The first one who would back him up would be Deidara - surely the suicidal blond misses making things explode.

Kisame looked down at his partner and nearly frowned; Itachi was content with the peace. If more than anything, the Uchiha would rather have this peace last for a few more years than back him up in a good battle against worthy foes. The stoic Uchiha wouldn't even spar with him. For all his power, Itachi didn't like fighting as much as he did. It was such a waste.

''Soon,'' Itachi responded after going through some thoughts. ''It seems that the organization has taken a new order of business. We were busy trying to make a name but we were quickly forced to halt our missions and keep a low profile. Since then, there has been nothing, and even if we do something, it isn't like our usual business.''

More to that, that 'man' has also disappeared. It has been years since Itachi saw him and he could feel that something has happened. It was very hard to get any information from Amegakure since Pain always kept things secret. There was just no way of entering the village without the man knowing. Having this knowledge, Itachi never bothered to infiltrate the village as it would only draw out suspicions from that man and he didn't want to deal with it.

Itachi could only assume that something big had happened, and it was only a matter of time before they gathered again. The only problem was that they were never told of objectives of the organization. It was very hard to make out what that man wanted and what Pain really wanted to achieve.

''You think so?'' He never thought it like that really. But it didn't matter to him, as long as he was able to fulfill what he had joined this organization for, he would be satisfied.

Itachi gave a small nod, ''We're not even focusing on the Jinchurikis anymore.'' They may not have been taking any active role against the Jinchuriki, but they were told to look after them while moving around since their identities had yet to be affirmed. But they'd been told to keep that mission on hold as well until new orders came and that was a couple of years ago.

''I have no complains about that,'' Kisame said. ''It was a bothersome task.'' It was boring for him since he wasn't anything of a spy to spend his time looking for Bijuu containers. The Leader really needed to get a spy for this kind of tasks.

''So this is Akatsuki's strongest partnership, aside from Pain and Konan,'' a voice suddenly spoke behind the two Akatsuki members. Kisame quickly twisted his upper body to look at who it was since he hadn't sensed anyone walking behind them.

Itachi merely narrowed his eyes, while keeping his neck from twisting, so to look like he wasn't giving the new comer a time. He was truly surprised that someone could sneak in from behind him while his guard was held up - he couldn't say he'd lowered it because he was with Kisame. He became Anbu captain at the age of 13, and has fought many battles; no one should be able to sneak behind him like this.

His body gave no visible reaction when he saw Naruto walking slowly towards them. There was no mistake about it; that blond hair, blue eyes, and height - it was indeed Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki. Of course he already knew this, but he'd always kept it from the Akatsuki. Still, he was greatly surprised to see the blond wearing an Akatsuki cloak, and walking like he was always wearing it - he seemed way too comfortable on the cloak.

''Who is the gaki, Itachi?'' Kisame questioned, not the least alarmed by the silent arrival of the blond, or the fact that he was wearing the same cloak as them. Stranger things have happened, and he's seen them, so he wasn't going to widen his eyes in shock over something like this.

Itachi didn't respond to Kisame's question; he settled for observing the blond while he slowly made his way towards the front. Once he got to a position where they could see him clearly, Naruto stood still and spoke, ''a gaki,'' he said, in response to Kisame, ''yes, I am a gaki,'' he said.

That wasn't what Kisame was asking, but the former Mist-nin didn't say anything about it, he settled for asking another question. ''I didn't know the Akatsuki was recruiting brats. Leader-sama must be getting desperate, neh Itachi...''

Itachi ignored Kisame for the moment as he tried to figure if this was some sort of a prank or a bad joke kami was playing upon them. Naruto wasn't supposed to be a member of the Akatsuki - the reason he was wearing the cloak could only mean he was a member. Itachi had never thought that the son of the Yondaime Hokage would ever join him in this organization, and as far as his Intel suggested, Naruto was still a genin from Konohagakure and in a team with his foolish brother led by Kakashi.

This was something new and unexpected. When did it even happen? Was it Madara or Pain who recruited the blond? It had to be two of those who recruited Naruto into the organization, but wasn't that going to be a problem since they'd been tasked into looking at Jinchurikis before the order was stopped? He knew for certain that they weren't looking for the containers so that they could recruit them. So why was Naruto here? Why had he become a member? What could have been said to him to make him betray Konoha for this organization of S-rank criminals?

Kisame was indeed right; the Akatsuki wasn't for children - it was an organization for S-rank criminals' not mere genins. If Naruto was just a genin, then he shouldn't be here -Unless there was something special about him. Itachi had no doubt that if he was recruited by either Madara or Pain, they had to have seen something special about him, aside from the Bijuu he contained.

''Have you two even considered why you were partnered besides the fact that Itachi didn't have a partner when Kisame joined?'' Naruto threw in a question, earning looks from both S-rank criminals. This was information only someone was here long ago should only know.

''We're best suited for each other, and besides, we get along well enough,'' Kisame responded with a shrug but with narrowed eyes. The look on Naruto's left eye wasn't just any look a normal brat should possess, at least he could tell that much just by looking at it.

''Yes, you two have developed quite the friendship,'' Naruto said a bit casually. ''But that is not what I wanted; you two were brought together because out of every other member, only you two were recruited by 'Madara', personally.''

That actually got Itachi's attention, not that he wasn't paying attention to the blond, but this was enough to make him finally speak. ''You know of him...'' it wasn't a question since it was obvious. What Itachi did know was that other members didn't know about 'Madara', and while he'd guessed Kisame was recruited by the man, they two of them never spoke about it since both had their own reasons for joining Akatsuki.

Naruto nodded in response to Itachi, ''inside and out,'' he said. ''Kisame has seen his face, but you have not,'' he added, looking straight at Itachi. He already knew everything he needed to know about each member of the Akatsuki. He didn't care how Itachi would take it since he has been trying to find out what was behind the mask of that man.

''Inside and out?''

Naruto shrugged, ''that is for another day,'' he said. ''Only you two have met that man, so this should only concern you; that masked man is dead. We killed him a few years ago,'' the blond stated casually.

''Hahahaha,'' Kisame laughed finding it difficult to believe that Naruto and someone would be able to kill 'Madara'. The thought of it was just ludicrous. No one could kill that man, and if anybody came close to doing it, it wouldn't be this brat. ''That is a good one, gaki.''

Itachi's reaction wasn't the same as Kisame who found the amusing part of it. Even though he found it difficult to read Naruto's expression, he could at least say that the blond wasn't joking. The mask of indifference made it hard to say anything about the expression, but he couldn't have appeared here just to make such a 'joke' could he?

Naruto shook his head, ''Do I look like I'm full of it?'' He asked the mask of indifference still intact. ''We found his leadership and goals to be contrary to what we had in mind. Besides, I hated that cursed fool for using his cursed Sharingan to manipulate the Kyuubi into attacking Konohagakure. As someone like Itachi would know, that cost me quite a lot.''

Kisame didn't find it hard to believe that 'Madara had been responsible for the attack on Konoha by the Kyuubi. That man had already manipulated the Yondaime Mizukage using the Sharingan. to him, it was just a pattern, and proof that Madara was truly powerful. To be able to make the Kyuubi yield to his will wasn't something a normal shinobi would accomplish.

Itachi's eyes narrowed; the question had been asked so many times and many people were blamed for it, but a conclusive answer was never found - why did the Kyuubi attack Konoha? It was known as a force of nature, but it didn't just appear in a puff of smoke and go on a rampage without being summoned.

but this raised a lot of questions; how did Naruto know about this? Even who had been an Anbu captain didn't know about this. He knew a lot of S-ranked secrets of Konoha and other villages, but this one was something he didn't he would even find out. It has been close to 14 years since the horror occurred and people have actually dropped it. The Uchiha clan had been blamed for it and with its disappearance, the probe also disappeared.

Itachi had one question by now; who is Uzumaki Naruto?

''So the Kyuubi was being manipulated by someone,'' Itachi finally said. If Naruto had said it, then it had to be the case. Itachi had known all along that his clan had nothing to do with it despite being viewed as the suspects. 'Madara' may be an Uchiha, but the clan had no hand in the man's choice to have the Kyuubi go on a rampage. He also found it easy to accept Naruto's assumed hatred towards the man. If the Kyuubi hadn't been summoned to destroy Konoha, the blond would've had a 'normal' life.

''Oi, Itachi-san, don't tell me you're going to believe this brat?''

''You don't think that masked fool can be killed?'' Naruto asked. ''Pain defeated him and Konan delivered the killing blow, and I simply watched it all happen''

Kisame was already in front of Naruto by the time the blond finished talking; his huge sword was aimed at Naruto's head, ready to strike him down if he made one wrong move. ''Why don't I just cut you down and then we can see if Pain will come at me show me his power?''

Naruto shook his head, still keeping a mask of indifference. ''So this is the infamous Samehada,'' only his left eye turned towards the sword. ''I don't know how anyone calls such a disgusting thing a sword. I can't imagine this oversized animal cutting me when it doesn't even have an edge.''

Samehada growled, obviously not taking a liking to the compliments by Naruto. Kisame did no such thing though; the former Mist-nin merely grinned before responding, ''would you like to test that?''

For the first time since coming here, Naruto's expression changed; he put on a mask resembling a 'normal' look on a person, ''You're an S-rank shinobi - I can't give you a free hit,'' the blond stated. ''If so, then it comes to a point where it will be a race against time to see who will be the one to be first cut. Unfortunately, I have no desire for something like that.''

''I can force the issue...''

Again, Naruto shook his head; he walked closer to Kisame without looking at him in the eyes, he then did something that made the shark-looking Akatsuki member widen his eyes; Naruto phased through him before jumping onto the rock he'd been sitting on. That was all the evidence needed to prove that 'Madara' was indeed dead.

Naruto took out a scroll from his cloak and threw it at Itachi, who caught it with his right hand. ''Details for your next mission are within that scroll,'' he said. ''Both of you are valuable members of the Akatsuki, and just because that masked fool is dead, doesn't mean that you're no longer welcome. Pein still sees you as members, but if there are going to be problems, spill them out so that we can deal with them now.''

It was Itachi who responded, ''if you were really expecting any problems, you wouldn't have given us a mission before asking the question.'' It was most likely he expected them to continue as they've been without any problems. He would continue, but Kisame only joined Akatsuki because of 'Madara.' Still, the Uchiha didn't think the blue man would quit.

''As expected from you,'' Naruto responded with a smile. ''While you guys may not be aware of it, the Akatsuki actually helped end the civil war in Kirigakure. This is why, Kisame, you may be requested to hunt down the Missin-nins of the village as well as retrieve the swords like yours.

Itachi, you will have to cease your roads towards that which you wish to protect the most. We will not accept any water being leaked to any other land than our own, nor will we accept a double-edged sword. Should you continue, there will be consequences.''

Itachi narrowed his eyes; ''Is that a threat?'' He could give the blond a credit for putting things in such a way that only he would understand. But the fact that Naruto about this mission fro, the Sandaime meant that he knew many other things he shouldn't know. Nevertheless, it worked better for him if he doesn't ask.

''Not all,'' Naruto said, ''But it depends on how you interpret it.'' The blond looked at the sky before he started to disappear in a black vortex, ''this is for both of you; when you're wearing that cloak, it means you're one of us, and your actions shouldn't be against us. Don't conduct any business that may threaten the Akatsuki.''

''Neh Itachi, that was all real neh?'' The Uchiha in question said nothing.

**Tra**i**ning ground 7**

''Naruto,'' Sasuke called out to the blond, who was lying down on the fresh blades of green grass, within the trees around training ground 7. The blond had his book firmly on his left hand, looking indifferent to everything that was around him, not that there was anything other than the sound of nature.

Naruto didn't bother to look at the Uchiha as he responded, ''what is it, Sasuke?'' His tone was calm, relaxed, no trace of any hostility within the voice.

Sasuke's Sharingan flared to life, and those red eyes stared down at Naruto's form with a blank mask, ''will you spar with me?'' just saying those was a curse enough for him. Normally, he would've just demanded that the blond fight him or else he would force the issue, but he had learned that Naruto didn't do anything he didn't want to and he would most likely embarrass him if he attempted anything. The best choice in the matter was to ask, 'nicely.'

Naruto's eyes left his book and he stared at the Uchiha for a few moments while some thoughts occurred inside his head. It has been already a week since they returned from the wave mission, a successful mission. For all that time they'd been within the village, Team seven hadn't gathered since they returned. It had something to do with Kakashi's report to the Hokage and Sakura's insistent that she could not work with a cold-hearted teammate who abandoned them while they were in battle. She'd even mentioned the fact that he'd made her believe that Sasuke was dead.

Naturally, both the Sandaime and Kakashi had given him looks, but he had acted like he didn't see any of the looks since they were of no value to him. The most likely case was that Sakura was going to be removed from Team 7 since neither He nor Sasuke were going to be taken out of Kakashi's care. The Sandaime was most likely going to conclude that Sakura be moved somewhere while another member was going to be added into the team.

Naruto guessed that Danzo would take the opportunity to have one of his Root agents into the team to keep a better eye on him. The war hawk new that he couldn't have his agents spy on him from far since he would detect them and do something about it; Naruto didn't like spies who got caught on duty after all. It would be a daring move on Danzo, but the war hawk was going to do it anyway. Having his agents on the team also meant he could have constant communication with him with each day.

The old fools in the council really tended to be involved very much in matters that involved their Jinchuriki and the last faithful Uchiha. Even though Sakura had requested that only he be removed from the team, no one was going to listen to her since she was just a useless girl who promised the village nothing in future. Sasuke promised the restoration of the Uchiha clan while he carried almost infinite supply of chakra within his gut in the form of a Nine-Tailed Bijuu.

If they treat them carefully, Konoha was sure to have powerful 'assets' in the next years to come. It was a pity that their efforts to smooth their hearts into Konoha were going to be in vain. His future wasn't set in this god-for-saken village. He would do something about Sasuke's, but as it stood, those fools were only living in an illusion. It suited them perfectly though.

Focusing back on the Uchiha before him, Naruto finally responded, ''why?''

Sasuke glared at the blond with his blood red eyes; he had been made to wait just to hear 'why?' Naruto was so full of himself. He had swallowed his pride and waited patiently for him to clear his head and all he got was why? Sasuke gritted his teeth in an effort to restrain himself from snapping. ''I want to test how far I have progressed with my Sharingan.'' He felt powerful already, and he just didn't want to say it aloud, but he felt like he was on top of the world.

Naruto's invisible brow furrowed as though Sasuke had said something stupid or unexpected. The book on his hand disappeared and the blond took several steps towards the Uchiha. ''How confident are you?''

''Enough to beat you down.'' It was Sasuke's quick response, but it wasn't the answer Naruto was looking for. It was evident to Sasuke as the blond shook his head upon his response reaching his ears.

''No,'' Naruto denied Sasuke the opportunity to battle him.

Sasuke looked bewildered by the blunt rebuff. He had asked so nicely and he still gets a no for an answer? ''why?''

''It's too soon for you to challenge me,'' Naruto said with a wave of his right hand. He couldn't spar with Sasuke at his current level, and given his current mindset, he would only bully the Uchiha instead of sparring with him.

''Are you just too afraid to face me now that I have awakened the Sharingan?'' What else could he think if the person didn't want to spar with him? There wasn't that much of a huge gap between him and Naruto, as far as he was concerned, for him to say that it was too early. It almost felt like he was a little boy compared to the blond.

Naruto shook his head. ''Let me show you that you can't challenge me,'' he stated, and took a single step forward before completely vanishing out of sight. Within that second, he appeared right in front of Sasuke, standing on both his feet, his right hand, formed in a fist crashed into Sasuke's gut with so much force that Sasuke was picked up into a small jump. But Naruto's left hand quickly grabbed the Uchiha by the back of his head and slammed him down the ground by his face, with so much force that he left a print of his body down the ground.

It all happened so fast that Sasuke could only widen his eyes. Although he could see the attack, his body couldn't move fast enough to dodge. And that was some speed that Naruto hadn't used before. His Sharingan could even see that he was not even using chakra, but it was just pure speed and pure physical strength. When did Naruto get so strong? He always looked a little fragile, more like Shikamaru, and his body didn't even reveal that he was a physical power house.

Sasuke spat out a mouthful of dirt as he turned around, but Naruto's right foot was only waiting for him; it crashed onto his stomach painfully. The blond leaned closer to him. ''See, I can't play with you anymore since you have awakened the Sharingan. It doesn't matter if it hasn't matured; the fact is you have it.''

Sasuke glared as he struggled a bit to free himself; was Naruto saying that all the times they fought he'd been playing with him? Even when he sometimes landed a hit, was he saying that he had just been toying with him? Really, if it hadn't been for his Sharingan he wouldn't have seen anything. That only meant that Naruto was stronger than he'd first thought. ''Get off me!'' the Uchiha barked through gritted teeth.

''You know, Sasuke-chan, I was thinking of helping you improve, but I've decided against it. I'm sure Kakashi will be of help,'' Naruto stated with a small smile.

''I see you two have already started without us,'' Kakashi suddenly announced his presence to the two. ''I guess I can't complain since you seem to be doing well.'' Whether the Jonin was being sarcastic or not, Sasuke didn't care.

Naruto got off Sasuke and turned to face the Jonin, his eyes didn't even land on the pale teen, who was standing beside the Jonin. ''I didn't know you've become sarcastic, Kakashi...sensei...''

Kakashi shrugged. His attentive lone eye took notice of the fact that Naruto had outright ignored the presence of the pale 'genin' on his left. Well, he couldn't say the boy was a Genin given where he used to belong. But for now, his given rank was genin. He looked at the obviously angry Uchiha who was dusting himself after another embarrassment in the hands of Naruto. Well, considering the fact that the blond always 'allowed' the Uchiha to smack him around at the academy, he guessed it could be considered as pay back.

At least Sasuke didn't have to suffer the embarrassment in front of many other children like Naruto.

Sasuke looked at the boy beside Kakashi, all while ignoring the blond not far from him. ''Who is he?'' The Uchiha asked his Jonin sensei. Well, more like demanded because of the mood he currently was in because of what had just happened with Naruto.

''This is Sai; he is going to be your teammate while we do missions outside the village. Sakura will remain with us until something is figured out for her, she just won't join us on any mission done outside village walls.'' Kakashi said calmly.

He'd already been briefed by the Sandaime Hokage that Sai was a Root operative pushed into his team by Danzo and the elders who wished for someone worth to be teamed with a Jinchuriki and an Uchiha. The Sandaime only allowed it because Sakura wasn't doing any good to the team and his purpose of putting her in the first place had proved to be a failure as it gave him no fruits.

But Sakura's failure as a genin was solely on his shoulders as her sensei and he fully accepted the blame, if anyone was blaming him. He had noted of her anti-kunoichi attitude long before, but he did nothing to weed it off her. Instead, he focused on team work rather than improving any individual skills of his students. He had failed her as he didn't even speak to her about her annoying personality, or her lack of attention in anything shinobi-like.

It is the fact that he acknowledged his part as a sensei that he was willing to give it another try. He wasn't a good sensei to her, but there was still a chance to correct that while she had nothing much to do and while under no pressure from the presence of both Naruto and Sasuke. He would occasionally send her to Kurenai or even Anko. The latter may be an extreme choice, but if he wanted Sakura to grow, he would have to harden his heart and allow things to happen.

Neither Naruto nor Sasuke showed any outward reaction to Kakashi's response. Not that Kakashi expected them to give any. ''Sai, why don't you introduce yourself to your new teammates?'' It may have been put as a question, but it was clear as daylight to the boy that Kakashi was not asking him - he was telling him.

Sai slowly walked towards his new teammates; there was really no need since he already knew them from the files Danzo had given him. Naruto was a special case since only a few weeks ago did Danzo reveal the blond's association with Root forces and the missions he completed as a Ne agent. Danzo praised the blond for his skill and warned him against making unnecessary risks against the blond as he would most likely pay with his life.

''You must be Uchiha Sasuke,'' Sai said, but the Uchiha responded with an indifferent 'hn', before looking away to something that was at least interesting. Sai said nothing but moved on to Naruto. ''Uzumaki Naruto; I've heard so much about you.'' Sai gave that totally fake smile that really fell out of place.

Naruto's response was totally unexpected. ''How disturbing,'' he said. ''Kakashi...sensei, please take me to the hospital; my brain is cold because this horrifying sight before me. What is this anyway?''

Sai blinked before responding, ''are you high?'' all that will a 'smile.'

''Are you an idiot?''

''No, but I'm assuming you are...'' Sai responded calmly.

''Yes, I am an idiot,'' Naruto gave his response before looking at Kakashi. ''We're still on our time off, no?'' They'd been given time off since their return from the wave country and Naruto wasn't looking forward to returning on duty any time soon as he was enjoying the time he had to himself. Besides, he had other matters to deal with.

''Nothing has changed,'' Kakashi said. ''Sasuke; go the Third's office; he wants to speak with you. Sai, you can go - I will contact you when Team 7 gathers.'' once the two were gone, Kakashi was only left with Naruto.

''Those two would make quite the couple, neh?'' Naruto spoke looking straight at the silver-haired jonin.

Kakashi blinked, before shrugging, ''maybe,'' he said. He didn't the idea a thought as it wouldn't give him peaceful images. ''Don't you like our your new teammate.''

''No,'' Naruto said bluntly. ''What I find disturbing the most is his creepy smile. Where did the old man find such a specimen anyway?'' He already knew the other, but he was more interested in hearing Kakashi's response; he could feel that it was bound to be interesting.

''Root,'' Kakashi simply said. He wanted to see how Naruto would react to this. He had no plans to tell the blond anything secret if he didn't know anything about Root. Unfortunately, he got no reaction from Naruto to draw out a conclusion.

''I assume there is something you want to tell me...'' he acted like he hadn't heard Kakashi's response. He could've made it known to the Jonin that he doesn't know Root and its operations, but that would be making things easy. If Kakashi wanted more Intel from him, he would have to work hard to earn it.

Kakashi nodded, ''You've proven to be able to hold your own, so the Sandaime has given just the two of us a mission. We will have to travel to Kumogakure to complete it though...''

''When do we leave?'' That was all Naruto asked after the big news Kakashi had just told him. As far as his memory served him, he hadn't been to Kumogakure before. It wasn't that he couldn't go there; he's just never had a reason to go to that village. He's never even set foot in Iwagakure despite the village having used Akatsuki's services in the past.

''In four days,'' Kakashi said. The Jonin showed no surprise over the fact that Naruto didn't ask anything nor gave any reaction that he would understand given that heading to Kumo wasn't going to be an easy thing. ''I'll come to you when we depart - be ready for anything as we may leave any time.''

Naruto nodded and started heading towards the forest, ''I'll be waiting.'' He said.

''Where are you going?''

''I'm going to see Ino-chan, but I want first see a snake in the forest of death...'' Naruto responded.

**Team Asuma**

Ino frowned slightly as she looked at her lazy teammates; Shikamaru and Chouji really bored her more often than not. All they did whenever they came for their team meetings was to lie around and stare at the clouds. What was so fun about it that they would even willingly ignore everything around them to stare at the clouds, sometimes the empty sky? They even went as far as to ignore her own presence by pretending that she wasn't there with them. Of course that brought forth a tick mark on her forehead, but shouting about it didn't help at all.

''Do you think Asuma-sensei will show up today?'' Ino asked, standing beside her teammates at a secluded place near their training ground. The two lazy bums liked the place for its quietness and the green blades of grass that made it comfortable for them to lay down.

The Jonin was supposed to have been here some time ago, but there was nothing from him, not a damn word and he hadn't sent anyone to tell them he wasn't going to make it if he was held up by something. It was so unlike Asuma to tell them to meet up and then become a no show. It was even more of a surprise given that things were heating up and they demanded more training to become better since Team 7 had been proved to be better than their team and Kurenai's.

Naruto could probably defeat all six of them by himself. Well, at least that was what the Jonins were saying anyway. Ino found it hard to believe that Naruto was that stronger, even so stronger than Sasuke. But she had 'overheard' the Jonins say it. Kakashi had affirmed it, and Kurenai had said that Naruto beat all her students 3 on 1 without so much as putting much effort to do it. Ino found it curious; how had Naruto become so strong in such a short time? He had looked like a pushover during their academy days, but what happened now to make him stronger?

''He will show up, just be patient, Ino,'' Shikamaru said, a bit tiredly.

It is easy for you to say since you don't mind this situation, Ino thought sending the Nara a small glare. She sighed when Shikamaru did nothing to show he acknowledged her glare. ''What do you think is going to happen to Sakura anyway?''

''The situation is bothersome,'' Shikamaru started, ''but I think nothing will happen to her. She is still a member of Team 7, as far as I know. But Asuma-sensei said she wouldn't be doing any mission with the Team but she would train with them. They're probably putting her on something like a probation or just trying to fix things while looking for a team for her.''

Chouji added, ''There is no other team that doesn't have full members, so it makes sense that they kept in her Team 7.''

''Still, why did Asuma-sensei say the Sandaime was considering pulling her out of the team anyway?'' Ino asked. She still found it suspicious that they would suddenly try to remove Sakura from her team right after they just returned from a successful mission that included fighting an A-rank missin-nin. There had to be something that she didn't know and Sakura wasn't saying anything conclusive other than blame Naruto for everything.

Ino may be a friend of Sakura and she may admire Sasuke with all her heart...well most of it, but she wasn't blinded by those feelings to make untrue judgments about someone, especially when it came to Naruto. If it was before she knew him, she would have agreed with her friend, but she'd come to know him well enough to know that Naruto wasn't stupid and so cold-hearted as Sakura painted him to be. She knew well enough to know that her friend wasn't telling her everything that had happened, and she didn't think that Naruto could care enough to enlighten her if she asked him about it.

''Something probably happened during the mission,'' Shikamaru somewhat agreed with Ino's thoughts. He wasn't going to believe something that comes from a person like Sakura when Naruto could say it himself. The problem was if Naruto doesn't find the subject to be too interesting enough to comment on it or even defend himself.

Shikamaru couldn't bet on anything, not when it concerned that person. More than anyone inside this village, Shikamaru believed that there was more to Naruto than he let on. ''I'm still surprised that you're not standing by your friend like you always used to...'' the Nara narrowed his eyes a bit. He knew that it had something to do with the Naruto's presence in her life, and besides, Naruto treated her well enough, almost like a real friend, and Ino surely recognized that. So she would have troubling picking sides.

''Ino-chan!'' Naruto's voice called out before the said blonde haired girl could respond. Ino looked up to see her fellow blond genin rushing towards her with a wide smile on his face and hands raised up as if he was inviting her into his grasp. She hadn't seen him since he returned, so she could say she missed, a little.

''Someone seems happy,'' Chouji said, smiling. Even a blind man could see that the blond only had eyes for the blonde Yamanaka girl and hadn't even stopped to look at their forms.

''Apparently,'' Shikamaru said. Naruto could pull off any mask he wanted and each mask suited him perfectly. Even to this day, Shikamaru didn't know when Naruto wasn't or when he is wearing a mask. Everything about his masks is always calculated; for each place and situation, the blond always had a mask for it.

Finally reaching Ino, Naruto placed both his hands on the girl's hips and picked her up, effortlessly. The girl was a little embarrassed by the act, but she didn't put any resistant as if felt 'nice' being picked up like that. ''I missed you Ino-chan,'' Naruto said putting her down. Before she could respond, Naruto did something that shocked the whole of Team Asuma; he kissed Ino straight on her mouth. It wasn't just a baby kiss; he captured her lips and kissed her like his girlfriend. Ino actually went with the flow, for a moment before pushing him away and delivering a punch straight on the face.

''You idiot! You stole my first kiss!'' Ino yelled, glaring at Naruto dangerously. Her lethal glare almost made her teammates jump the ship and see other things.

''Totally worth it,'' Naruto mumbled massaging his hit nose. ''But I see you're not complaining about it being bad or being kissed by me. I bet you're just lashing out because Shikamaru and Chouji were watching. You did seem to enjoy-'' the blond was cut off when Ino lashed at him, a bit red-faced.

''Shut up!'' she went on to give him a chase for a few moments before she settled down. She then turned her attention towards her teammates, a piercing glare that made Chouji shiver was sent forth. ''If you tell anyone about this, I will kill both of you, do you understand me?''

While the two nodded, Naruto went on to take a seat beside Shikamaru and Chouji; he laid back before finally greeting them. ''Asuma keeping you waiting?''

''Yeh,'' Shikamaru said. ''What brings you to our side, Naruto?'' The blond didn't really come to their training ground. As far as he was concerned, the only other training ground Naruto visited was that of Team Kurenai.

''I came to see the delightful Ino-chan?'' Naruto said. ''I'm wounded, though; I thought we were friends, Shika? Do you have to question why I came to visit you?''

Shikamaru merely shrugged. ''As you said, you came to see Ino,'' he refused to comment on the part of their 'friendship.' True, they got along just fine during the academy days, but they were never exactly friends - it was just classmates who got along.

''Still wounded,'' Naruto turned his eyes to Ino, who was giving him a look. He merely smiled at her though, but he only earned himself a glare from the Yamanaka.

''What do you want with me?''

''I want you to be my girlfriend. I like you a lot; you're smart, perceptive, and someone I can connect with, despite our contradicting backgrounds. I get along with you just fine and I find myself enchanted to know more about you, personally,'' Naruto said, a small smile on his face.

''...''

''Are you serious, Naruto?'' Chouji asked, having actually got up from the ground to stare at the blond for his blunt confession.

''He is serious,'' Shikamaru responded for Naruto. This wasn't just to tease the girl or anything of that nature, the blond was being serious. Judging by the look on Ino's face, he guessed she too realized that the indifferent blond wasn't playing with her.

Finally, Ino retorted before folding her hands across her chest, ''as if I would ever lower myself to date someone like you.'' She said firmly.

''Hmmm?'' Naruto looked at the girl questionably. ''What do you mean lower yourself? I'm better than Sasuke-chan in everything, and I actually give you the attention you deserve, as well as make you laugh, why would that be lowering yourself? Are you saying you're better than me or there is someone better than me? If so, can you point him?''

Ino glared; she couldn't deny that as a shinobi he was better than Sasuke. Still, ''Sasuke looks better than you, and he is from the Uchiha clan. You're a nobody!''

''Looks, a nobody, is that all you can say Ino?'' Naruto asked quietly. ''Looks aren't everything, dear. The Uchiha clan is also dead. Besides, it doesn't matter if you come from a clan or not. You're something because of what you do and attitude. I am Uzumaki Naruto, a nobody, a clanless and parentless weirdo, but you still talk about me being the strongest of our group, way better than Sasuke.

The Uchiha carries a name he inherited, but I've built my own name ever since I became Genin. Who would you say is better, Ino; a spoiled little boy or a boy who fights for what he wants?''

Arguing wasn't going to do it, Ino realized. ''It doesn't matter.''

''I care for you, Ino. I would even carry you over to the Hokage Monument and proclaim to the whole village and past Hokages that I love you. Sasuke can't do any of that, he can't even look at your without looking annoyed.'' Naruto pressed on while the other two merely listened on to the conversation.

''Sasuke will eventually look at me with a smile. You wouldn't understand that!''

Naruto actually laughed at her response, only succeeding in making the Yamanaka angry. ''I'm sorry,'' Naruto said as he calmed down from his laughter. ''Ino, prove me right in my belief that you're not just another dumb blonde. I believe you can see that Sasuke is not going to look at you in the same way as you want him. You're a smart and perceptive girl, don't shatter by opinion of you Ino.''

The girl continued to glare, instead of saying anything in response.

''Think about it,'' Naruto said as he got up. ''Shikamaru, Chouji, I will see you around.'' Naruto walked away after that.

''Well, that was interesting,'' Chouji muttered after Naruto had left.

''More like troublesome,'' Shikamaru sighed, before turning his attention to Ino. He noted that she never actually said she doesn't like Naruto, and he was sure Naruto left knowing this but chose not to say anything about it now in favor of bringing it another day. ''You do know that he will not stop coming after you until you tell him you don't like him. If you try it like today, he will beat you at any argument and reason, right?.''

''Don't remind me,'' Ino said through gritted teeth. She was going to have one serious headache after the other in the next days. Why start tomorrow? Ino shook her head realizing that Naruto would most likely bother her from later on today. ''I wouldn't be surprised if he showed up for dinner tonight,'' the Yamanaka added with a frown.

''He'd do that?'' Chouji asked, clearly surprised. Naruto's forwardness still surprised him and this was just another step he wouldn't land on - well, more because he doesn't have the boldness and courage to do so.

Ino nodded, ''Naruto is way more friendly with my mother than what is 'morally' right. They act like peers and that woman never sensors her language when talking to him!'' The girl ranted out, a bit furiously.

''So your mother will approve,'' Shikamaru concluded before sighing and muttering something. ''My advice: if you don't want to be his girlfriend, tell him when he does see you again. If you don't give him a straight answer, he will even bother us to make you talk.'' And that was something the Nara wasn't willing to deal with.

**Amegakure**

More often than not, whenever Naruto came into this village, he always liked to stand outside while rain drops hit his face. Each time he would always be staring at the dark clouds that are pouring out the rain drops, and his body would always be unmoving for a few moments. He didn't really speak to anyone when he was like that. Konan and Nagato had decided that it was his little private time, and neither has ever asked him about the particular behavior, while the blond never spoke about it.

Konan simply watched while the blond turned around to head back into the tower; he was wearing the usual mask he wore when he did that - a faraway look. And as usual, only his head was wet, and the rest of his body wasn't. The Angel of Amegakure didn't have to second guess that he was using that man's ability to avoid getting wet.

The ability of that eye was really powerful and dangerous, but for her, it was easy to exploit and render it useless. Before Nagato had even fought Obito, Naruto had told them everything about the ability in order to beat them man. He said it was only fair since Obito knew everything about the Rinnegan and its secrets. Added, with the knowledge she'd already acquired, they made the technique of the eye useless, and defeated Obito. It wasn't to say that the man had no other cards than his eye.

Still, even though she knew almost everything about the eye, it didn't mean that she no longer saw it as a threat, especially when Naruto was using. Obito was a manipulating bastard, who did it well, Naruto was almost the same like him, but much more dangerous. At least she didn't have to worry about him stabbing her and Nagato behind the back; something like that had already been ruled out some time ago. They trusted him with everything.

Naruto smiled at Konan, ''long time no see, Lady Angel...''

Konan was sure enough that he wasn't mocking her; Lady Angel was just a little the people of Amegakure now called her because of the angel-like appearance when she does appear before them - she always appeared before them with paper wings to appear like she was from the godly realm. The appearance was necessary to make the people believe in their power. Not that they didn't believe in it already - the older generation who fought in the civil war and those who witnessed the battle against Obito already knew of Pain's power. It had come to a point where they now called him invincible.

Konan nodded before responding, ''it has been long,'' she said. There was not even a tiny smile on her face. Naruto was used to it though. ''What have you been busy with?''

''This and that,'' Naruto said, causing Konan to resist the urge to roll her eyes at the predictable response. Still, she knew he was going to tell her anyway. ''Where is Nagato?''

Konan arched an eye brow in curiosity at the question; Nagato was in the same building, there was no way Naruto couldn't sense him, unless... ''so it does work,'' she muttered.

Naruto tilted his head a little, thinking. He wasn't going to ask what she meant by that, but he preferred trying to figure out the answer by himself. Once his thoughts clicked, the blond spoke, ''I see,'' he said. ''Nagato is inside his 'room', but the room is protected by a chakra suppression seal.'' He paused before adding. ''It seems like the mastery of Fuinjutsu does come within the Uzumaki gene,'' he said.

Konan simply nodded, before responding to Naruto's earlier question, ''he is resting,'' she said. ''Should I call him?''

Naruto shook his head. He sat down at the 'window' frame, and looked at Konan again. The woman walked a bit closer to him and looked outside the tower, standing on Naruto's right. ''You will do just fine,'' he said, adding, ''besides, it isn't like he will disagree with what I have to say.''

''What do you have to say?''

''I have seized Gatou's shipping company and took close to a billion ryo in cash. The company has been transferred to a shelf company and I will have the cash I took transferred into your care,'' Naruto said.

He didn't want his name or Amegakure's name associated with the takeover of the company until all loose ends where removed, and all situations cleared. While it wasn't disastrous if Amegakure was associated with the shipping company, it would be for him and would force him to fast track his script while erasing some plays that were of no importance for the main plot. But he didn't want to do that; hence the shelf company was created.

''Nagato will be pleased,'' Konan started. ''Amegakure really needed cash injection since it doesn't do trade with any other village. The 'closed' situation doesn't attract missions from outside. We've so far been doing well because of the large cash injections the Akatsuki collected while we were still active, and doing a lot of mercenary jobs.''

''The situation has to be improved though,'' Naruto said. ''But if you keep a steady flow of cash within the village, allow merchants and other business to do imports and exports with the outside, things should be steady.''

Konan nodded. ''We do allow that, it is just that only a few are allowed since most trade agreements fail to pass through our security check.'' Before allowing things to go outside the village, and come inside, they always checked for how much threat it would pose. If the risk wasn't worth it, the trade would be cancelled, and their excessive screening didn't really attract customers.

''At least you're not struggling to maintain the village and the people aren't suffering because of the 'closed' situation,'' Naruto sighed. ''I'll take 1/3 of the money to begin reconstruction of Uzushigakure. I will need the village to be rebuilt for my own use.''

Konan looked at Naruto at the corner of her eye; she didn't try to study him as she knew it would be fruitless because he didn't give away anything he didn't want to give. This was something knew she was learning. They'd always discussed the future of Amegakure, not building another village. ''Why do you wish to rebuild Uzu? I understand that it is your mother's ancestral home...''

''This is yours and Nagato's home. I don't want to impose and tell you what is best for your home. Obviously, my love for Amegakure is not the same as yours. Besides, I like hearing the sound of my own voice to be getting instructions on how to lead by someone else. I require my own space to work, and Nagato requires his,'' Naruto gave his reasons.

Konan looked back outside, ''and your other reasons?'' He had only given her one side of the reasons, and as far as she was concerned, there were always two or three-sides with Naruto. If you didn't know him, you would only be satisfied with the side he gives because it is always appealing.

''The Akatsuki is strong enough to eradicate a village. Nagato alone can destroy a great village on his own, but the shinobi world doesn't know this. However, soon enough it will know, and this will make Amegakure stronger since we will no longer hide where Akatsuki is from. Adding Uzu to the mix, will only increase our power, and make our 'Empire' powerful enough to challenge the Great Villages. If we become stronger than them, we will control the future of the shinobi world, and most things will be shaped by our influence.''

Konan was silently for a few moments before responding. ''If we become stronger, we will even control the conflicts that will occur, and will be a step closer to showing the world our dream.''

Naruto nodded, ''Nagato still needs to gain his mobility if he is going to have full access to his power, and live as a human.''

''We've looked for possibilities to have him regain his mobility, but we haven't succeeded,'' it was true that the lack of his mobility greatly limited Nagato's powers, but he was still unbeatable with the six path's technique, well, except to someone like Naruto who knew everything about the Rinnegan.

''We will remove the chakra rods on his back, and get Tsunade to heal his legs. They rods are no longer needed, and I know removing them puts his life in danger, but that woman can make sure he isn't put in any harm.''

''Convincing her will be a task, and Nagato's legs took damage that is really extensive...''

''Leave the convincing to me,'' Naruto said. ''Tsunade doesn't know Nagato as the leader of Akatsuki or Amegakure - she will simply remember him as the orphan she once encountered with her former teammates and one of the three Jiraiya trained. Getting her to do it won't be difficult because of that.''

''You sound confident.''

''Tsunade may be one of the Sannin, but her lack of emotional control leaves her inferior to her former teammates. Her temper makes her unpredictable though,'' Naruto said, he then shrugged. ''If Nagato is able to regain some of his mobility, then he will be able to do things for himself without the need for his paths.''

''I will let him know.'' Konan said. ''When do you plan on 'convincing' Tsunade?''

''Soon,'' Naruto responded. He took out a file from his cloak and handed it to the blue haired S-rank shinobi. ''That is a blue print of a transport called a train. They use that transport in the Snow country. I plan to build a rail away throughout the Elemental Nations. This will be the only transport that will travel through all nations.

Shinobi and civilians will pay to use it in their travels. Just imagine the amount of money 10 trains will make per day when transporting people to their destinations.'' Naruto would make sure that no one else builds something like this in the Elemental Nations, period.

''I doubt most shinobi will use it, unless they are tired, but civilians like moving around, and even if it is just them, this thing will still create business,'' Konan added her thoughts.

Naruto nodded. ''either way, it will create good business,'' he said getting onto his feet. ''We may need to remove the current leader of the Snow and return its princess to power if we're going to get the technology to build this thing.'' Naruto jumped into the balcony. He gave the woman a warm, honest smile that lasted for two seconds before looking away. ''It was nice seeing you again, Konan. Do greet Nagato for me. I will return in two weeks, by then, I should be having the good news from Tsunade.''

After those words left his lips, Naruto jumped down from the tower. Konan didn't need to guess what would happen next. The woman shook her head and walked away to check on Nagato.

When she reached his room, she found the man sitting on his bed, where she had helped him sleep to put his body in a different position. It was rather difficult for him to sleep, since his had to sleep on his chest because of the rods on his back - with them around, he couldn't turn around. Every now and then, she put him on the bed rather than leave him to sleep on his mechanical walker.

If Naruto's plan does work out, he could walk around on his own again. The thought nearly made her smile. The last time she saw him walking was the day his legs were hurt badly while he was trying to save her from Hanzo. Perhaps the fact that he was hurt trying to save her was the reason she didn't mind taking care of him. She no longer saw it as a chore, and was beginning to enjoy looking after him.

''You're awake,'' she said, looking straight at the co-leader of Akatsuki.

Nagato's eyes locked with Konan's before he responded, ''Naruto was here,'' he said. While the seal in the room suppressed chakra from leaving the room, it didn't mean that he was locked out of his rain jutsu. He could still sense anything that came into contact with the chakra infused water drops.

''Yes,'' Konan said, even though Nagato hadn't asked, but stated a fact. ''He didn't stay for too long and he asked for your health.''

''What did he want?''

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Konan handed the file Naruto had given her to Nagato before she started to explain everything. After telling him everything, Konan looked straight at her partner as he processed every word. It took a few moments, but he finally responded.

''I see,'' that was the simple response the God of Amegakure gave.

Although someone couldn't tell, Konan knew Nagato too well, ''you're happy about the possibility of regaining your mobility...'' well, that was understandable given how much trouble his handicap gave him.

End Chapter

**Not much to say on this chapter, but thanks for your response to the last chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

''Shizune!'' Tsunade's loud voice called. The legendary Sannin was lying down on the bed within a room they'd rented for the time being. They weren't on the run from any other 'creditor's she owed money. So far, she managed to cover her tracks well enough, but it got annoying when a group caught up to her; when something like that does happen, more annoyances happen to show up.

''Tsunade-sama,'' Shizune returned to the room and found her 'master' lying on the bed, with an empty bottle of sake on her right hand. No doubt, she was drinking, even when it was still early in the morning. It was always like this when there was no money for gambling. Unfortunately, they didn't have much to spend loosely on Tsunade's sake. ''What can I do?''

''I need more sake,'' Tsunade said, looking at Shizune with a drunken look on her face. She wasn't completely drunk, hence the need for another bottle to further drown her spirits in this crappy world, and crappy life. ''Go buy me another bottle, and make it quick!''

''No more sake for you, Tsunade-sama! We don't have the money for that. At this rate, we will have to runaway without paying rent, again,'' and this only meant an increase in Tsunade's debts. The woman owed millions of debts to other people, including 'bad' people who can make anyone disappear. The woman was just fortunate because she was not that easy to kill. If that had been the case, she would've been dead already.

''Shizune!'' Tsunade shouted, a bit furiously. ''Whose money is it?'' She hated it when Shizune asserted herself as he financial manager, and even went as far to keep money from her and refuse her many rights just because she was often drunk and supposedly couldn't 'think straight.'

''It isn't mine, and it isn't yours either,'' Shizune retorted sternly. It was money borrowed from another poor sucker who fell from one of Tsunade's lies. Before she could even respond, there was a knock on the door. ''I'm not getting you anymore sake for the day,'' she quickly spun around to go to the door to check who it was at the door. Because of the many thoughts, she didn't even check through the key hole to see who it was. Fortunately, it wasn't anyone looking for unpaid debts. ''Naruto...?''

There was no doubt about it; it was him. She only met him twice, and that was at least two years go. But what was he doing here? And how had he even managed to track them down to this place? Finding Tsunade wasn't something that could be called easy, despite the woman making loud noises wherever she goes. The last time she met this boy, he'd 'smoothed' his way into her pockets and put in money to appease some displeased 'bad' people who were owed money by Tsunade.

Naturally, she sought him after because there was no way a child of his age could possess the amount of money he'd given her and the fact that he seemed way too smart for his age hadn't at all made her comfortable, but she didn't have much of a choice but to accept his help. Seeking him out, had led to some 'understanding.'

''Hello, Shizune-san,'' Naruto greeted with a smile planted across his face. ''It has been long, hasn't it, how have you been coping with your master's lifestyle?''

''I'm surviving,'' Shizune said, in a slightly hushed tone. Tsunade didn't know about the 'risk' she took by accepting money from Naruto and it was best she keep it that way, for both their sakes. ''What do you want?'' she tried being nice about it, but failed miserably. Naruto didn't mind though; he just smiled at her.

''I wish to speak to Tsunade,'' he said calmly. Seeing the look on Shizune's face, he waved his right hand, dismissing her worries. ''Relax; it has nothing to do with you. I just require Tsunade's medical services. Of course, I will pay the fee for those services.''

Shizune pondered on the idea for a few moments before she hesitantly allowed the blond entry into the room. ''Be careful with how you talk to talk her, she is a little moody right now.''

''Thanks for the heads up,'' Naruto said walking into the room. His eyes fell upon the former great Senju human. It was such a pity how depression could drag one down to the knees to the point that you no longer recognize what is important and what isn't. The woman was now 'just' living the gambling life - a life she pathetically sucked at - and had no real goal no desire. It was such a pity and he knew that Hashirama would certainly shake his head if he witnessed something pathetic as this.

Naturally, he didn't have the slightest of desire to help the woman out of her current state. Predictably, he was blunt in his assessment of the situation.

''Hashirama would certainly question what wrong he did when raising you up, Senju. No, you're not even a full blooded Senju, just as I'm not a full blooded Uzumaki. To think that the granddaughter of Konoha's co-founder is this weak-minded... How disappointing,'' to show his clear disappointment, Naruto shook his head, while only standing a few feet away from Tsunade's bed.

The Senju woman was quick to snap out of her daze and rise up to glare at the insolent boy who dare speak to her in such a manner. To think that a little boy could speak to her like he was her peer, and know 'that' much about her... She narrowed her eyes looking at that look of indifference that clearly told her; I don't give a rats ass about you.

''Listen here gaki,'' Tsunade drawled out 'gaki', as she spoke in a hardened tone and clearly showed her mood. ''I will count to five for you to apologize, wholeheartedly, or I will break each of your bones, and have you beg me to save your pathetic life!''

''How amusing,'' he clearly didn't sound amused. ''Between my life and yours, whose do you think will be defined as pathetic and miserable?''

Tsunade gritted her teeth in anger, before her face twisted towards her care-taker, ''Shizune, get this brat out of my face before I snap his neck and kill him!''

''Naruto...'' Shizune started, but didn't get to finish what she wanted to say because Tsunade interrupted her.

''You know the brat?'' She didn't recognize him, and he didn't hold a headband to say that he was a shinobi of a particular village. Still, her experienced told her that the indifferent look was that of a shinobi, not just a gaki, but he was still a child nonetheless.

''Kind o-of,'' Shizune said, a bit nervously. How was she going to say that she knew him? Tsunade wouldn't be pleased... Wait no; she would be happy if she found out that she got money from a gaki to pay some debts. Since the gaki was here, she could as well tell him to beat it or face death - that is if he'd come to get his money.

''Kind of?!'' Tsunade shouted, sending a look at Shizune that told her to spill out what she knew of she would be forced to say it.

''I wish to speak to you... about a serious matter,'' Naruto stated. He took out a small bottle, containing blood. ''This is a blood sample that is 'contaminated' by an unknown disease. I require you to study it and tell me if you can cure the disease. Another is that I wish for you to heal someone.''

''No,'' Tsunade rebuffed, in a clearly firm tone.

''This is going to be a little difficult,'' Naruto mumbled before going on to sit on the other bed, presumably, Shizune's. He sighed before opening his mouth again. ''Settle down, Tsunade-sama.'' There was a clear change of air around him, and the respectful tone he used wasn't all that missed by the granddaughter of the Shodai Hokage.

Tsunade looked at Naruto, trying to understand and comprehend everything that has happened until now; he had walked in here, insulted her, and Shizune appears to know him and then requests her help. When she said now, he changes his approach quickly and didn't even seem bothered by her firm refusal to help him. Moreover, he went on to take a seat on Shizune's bed, without being instructed to do so. He was making himself comfortable. All in all, this was all that made Tsunade hate dealing with brats - they didn't know their place.

''Listen here, brat,'' Tsunade started, moving towards the blond. She stopped after reaching him, and stared straight into his visible eye. Surprisingly, he showed no emotion nor did he cower under her hardened stare. She poked his chest by her index finger, ''who do you think you are?''

''I just revealed to you that I was half Uzumaki, and Shizune just called me Naruto; thus Uzumaki Naruto,'' the blond stated, looking straight into Tsunade's eyes. While the blonde's eyes revealed some things, Naruto's eyes were just indifferent. The look did nothing but make the Senju woman curious.

''Uzumaki? Where are you from?''

''That doesn't concern you,'' Naruto said with a shrug.

''I wasn't asking,'' Tsunade pushed Naruto by her finger, with little enough force that he fell on the bed by his back. But the blond shrugged it off and rose from the bed again. He sat quietly for a few moments before speaking.

''Obviously,'' he said. ''I will say it again; I require your medical services. I am willing to pay any price I can afford, or any that is reasonable,'' not to say, he wouldn't use other means to get her to do what he wants without paying her a single cent. Besides, he could just 'win' any money he pays her in a casino. Putting on a henge, and 'cheating' wasn't out of his reach.

Tsunade looked at the blond brat to see if he was joking or not; she realized he wasn't bluffing. Speaking of prices... Tsunade settled down on her bed and looked at Naruto carefully. ''You're just a brat, how can you pay me?''

''Let us make a bet,'' Naruto said. ''You can't knock me out by one punch, and I can knock you out,'' he smirked when he realized that Tsunade would certainly fall for something like that. She was proud of her super strength, and she would even go as far as to prove it with a brat... Naturally, with the right terms set. He held out his right hand, and two gold stones appeared in a puff of smoke. ''If I can't knock you out with a single touch, then I will give you these stones, then some. If you fail, you will do what I want.''

Tsunade laughed, ''are you serious?'' Naruto gave her a blank stare. ''Let's do this outside,'' she said, standing up. This was just going to be easy money for her. Who did the brat think he was? Didn't he know that she was the legendary slug princess?

''There's no need,'' Naruto said. ''I will cover the damage, if there is any. Besides, when has destroying property ever been a problem for you?''

''Naruto, this isn't a wise choice,'' Shizune said, knowing well of Tsunade's monstrous strength.

''Shut it, Shizune!'' The blonde now had eyes on the gold, and she was in need of more bottles of sake.

The unthinkable happened; Tsunade's finger phased through Naruto's forehead before the blond took advantage of the slug princess' shock to work his 'magic'. His finger poked Tsunade on the forehead, and after that slight contact, Tsunade's started to feel dizzy; the world around her began to spin before she fell down with a thud. The blond bended down a bit, and drew some invisible lines on her forehead, while shielding Shizune's view of what he was doing.

Shizune blinked, ''what just happened?'' she asked rushing over to Tsunade to check if she was okay. ''What did you do to her?''

Naruto waved his hand dismissively, citing that no harm was done. ''Genjutsu, and an influx of my chakra into her head, direct towards her brain's functions.'' He didn't go into details of explaining things, since there was no need. ''She should be awake in about five minutes,'' he said.

Five minutes passed, and Tsunade started to stir up. After a few moments, she got up, clutching her throbbing head. She glared sternly at Naruto and Shizune became certain that if it wasn't because he was a brat, she would have broken a few or most of his bones already.

''Are you going to do as the bet suggested?''

''No,'' Tsunade said. ''Beat it before I have Shizune send you home covered in bandages,'' judging by her tone and expression, it was doubt that she was certain to make that a reality.

Naruto sighed, ''I tried playing fair,'' he said. ''Alright then, let us get to the real negotiations; I have been following your trail for the last three years, and I know where you've been, who you've borrowed money from, and everyone who's looking for you. I know about your phobia about blood, and I know why you ran away from Konoha.''

''Are you threatening me?''

''No, no. Not at all - I am merely stating facts,'' Naruto said in a dismissive tone. ''Threatening you would be like saying that I will pay four S-ranked criminals after your head; giving everyone you owe money to your coordinates; I can end your miserable life right now...''

Tsunade wasn't the least amused. ''Listen here bra... What the?!'' She could feel her chakra being drained, slowly, and it was making her weak. ''What did you do?!''

''I knew the "bet" thing wouldn't work; I set it up because I needed a reason to touch you without getting pummeled or having one of Shizune's needles piercing through my skin. I also spiked your bottle of sake to weaken your mind, to make my genjutsu much more active. To add to that, you weren't sober, so everything went well like a charm,'' naturally, a medical expert like Tsunade would notice if her drink was spiked. But this pill he'd fed her with was a product stolen from Danzo, who got it from Orochimaru. The genjutsu he used was Sharingan based, so it had to be highly effective.

''What did you do?!'' He hadn't answered her question, and she was still waiting for the response.

''I placed an explosive tag on your forehead. Right now, it is absorbing your chakra, even the one stored in that thing on your forehead. Judging by the amount of chakra you possess, I'm assuming you know what will happen if the tag reaches a critical moment and can no longer contain all your chakra...''

''What is stopping me from snapping your neck right now?''

Naruto held out his left index finger, his scythe appeared on the right hand before its shining blade was pointed at the legendary sucker, ''What will stop me from chopping you head off your shoulders in the next three minutes, when you'll be left with little chakra? Even better, what is stopping me from making your head explode?''

''You need me.''

Sadly, Naruto shook his head. ''Your blood phobia makes you useless in surgery. So, I don't need you. Shizune is experienced enough to do what is needed.'' The scythe disappeared in a puff of smoke and sat down, crossing his legs. ''So, shall we continue with the negotiations, or should we start over with no threats?''

**Konoha**

**Root Bases**

'This place still looks and feels as has always,' Kabuto thought walking within the corridors of the Ne hideout. Naturally, he knew everything there is about the organization led by the war Hawk, Danzo Shimura. He had been a spy for Konoha and for Danzo for a long time until the 'crippled' bastard to get rid of him in fear of his power. He didn't do anything special back then; he was just a mere spy who excelled in gathering information. He probably did it better than Orochimaru. Of course, he didn't think he was better than his master.

It was a daring move for Orochimaru to send him to this place, knowing that Danzo didn't like loose ends. The man had attempted to kill him before and would no doubt attempt to do it again if given the opportunity to do so. Well, you didn't have to give that cripple an opportunity; he made an opportunity for himself, just like his master. The only difference was that his master was a little better at playing the game than Danzo would ever imagine. That isn't to say the war Hawk was any less dangerous.

If anything does come up, he could always manage to see his way out of this place with his guts intact. He doubted Danzo would attempt anything though, after all, he and Orochimaru were working buddies, if he did something against the snake, there was surely going to be hell to pay. Danzo knew exactly how venomous Orochimaru was, so he wouldn't attempt to provoke his fangs to being sneered at him.

Kabuto finally came into the view of the war hawk, standing tall with some of his lackeys kneeling behind him at the passage just ahead of him. Kabuto couldn't help but feel amused by the scene before him. The Root where very loyal to Danzo and he didn't make it a secret to them that they would be disposed once they were no longer of use to him. Even so, they were loyal servants who did whatever their lord requested of them.

He may be a follower of Orochimaru, but he wasn't a disposable too. There was no one like him in the entire shinobi world, after all. Orochimaru could search anywhere he likes, but he could never find another Kabuto who could do things in the same precision as he does. Still, that didn't mean that the snake wouldn't think of killing him if he thought he was a liability, it was just that he would think twice about it.

''I should have known that Orochimaru wouldn't be bold enough to show his face before me,'' Danzo said watching Kabuto like the hawk he was. While he would have liked to see just how Orochimaru was doing, dealing with Kabuto wasn't that much of a problem. He hasn't been able to really 'see' the snake in a long time and his Ne forces were never successful in keeping tabs with the snake.

Kabuto merely smiled in response, ''Orochimaru-sama had other matters to attend to and so he sent me - I hope that works just fine with you.'' Despite saying it like that, the message that was clear to Danzo was that; Orochimaru had better things to do than to come here. It was even more of a surprise that Kabuto would be brave enough to ''say'' such words.

Not wasting his breath to comment on Kabuto's response, Danzo got to the matter at hand. ''Has Orochimaru agreed to my terms?''

Kabuto pushed his glasses a bit before responding, ''yes,'' he said. By now he was closer to the war Hawk. The creeping darkness within the passages was truly intimidating, so was the eye that looked at him without blinking, but Kabuto refused to be shaken by anything. Besides, he'd seen enough already. He didn't think that there would be anyone who could scare him as much as Orochimaru does.

''But..?'' Naturally. There was no way that Orochimaru would accept all terms without adding or removing something, even though what he was giving the snake something useful. The snake had to see things to his advantage before agreeing. Well, unless he was just indulging him in his schemes just to see where it would all end, he could agree without questions.

''No buts,'' Kabuto managed a smile when Danzo's look narrowed a bit; always the suspicious type. ''Orochimaru has agreed to your terms, no questions asked. You did give in a good deal that works well for both sides.''

''I see,'' Danzo appeared to be thinking for a few moments. He threw a file at Kabuto who caught it diligently, ''when will I get my returns? I am risking much by doing this; Naruto will most likely be displeased. Well, it doesn't matter anyway, he will most likely come after you first.''

''Ho..?'' Kabuto arched an intrigued brow. ''You seem to hold Naruto-kun in a high place? Is he that much of a danger when he is displeased...betrayed and angered to be precise?''

Danzo didn't respond to the question. ''I will be expecting to hear from you soon enough,'' he said, showing Kabuto his back. That signaled it, Kabuto was excused.

''I will have to check this out first, then report to Orochimaru-sama,'' Kabuto said. He smiled wonderfully looking at the file given to him by Danzo; there were some good things that not even Orochimaru knew, and that was a man obsessed with knowing everything that had to be known. Kabuto waited until Danzo could disappear before heading out of the hideout.

''Danzo-sama,'' Inoe started quietly, ''should we begin with preparations?''

''Yes,'' Danzo said.

It was only a matter of time before Orochimaru made contact with Naruto. Knowing the snake, he was probably outside the village walls waiting for Kabuto. He may not have come all the way here just to avoid a confrontation with him, especially when he didn't know if it was a trap or not. Once Kabuto hands everything over to the snake, he was bound to look for Naruto, and he'd have a chat with the blond. That would probably be before he even returns from his three week-long missions.

Knowing him, Naruto would tell just by sight that he said something and soon as he returns to the village, he would attempt to regain control over the situation, but that will be too late. Once he handed things over to Orochimaru, he gave the blond something lethal to worry about. The Uzumaki did well in cleaning up messes. He'd even taught him some things about tying loose ends, and like him, he didn't accept them, not when he could help it.

Training Ground 44

''You're truly a workaholic, Neji,'' Aika said, walking towards the Hyuuga, hands folded across her chest. ''But then again, our sensei sometimes obsesses with work that it becomes frustrating to be around him.''

It was almost like every day that the Hyuuga made time to come here, and all he did was train. Well, it wasn't as hard and brutal as Naruto made him do. She had often pitied the boy because of the kind of training Naruto made him do. It was also a pity that despite being strong, Neji never really got to show his true skills to anyone. He hid a lot of his capabilities just like Naruto. She had nothing much to hide since she wasn't much of an all-round kunoichi.

''This is nothing compared to the training Naruto made us do,'' Neji said, stopping from his senses to stare at the comrade before him. No matter how many times he was taken to 'hell', he could never get used to its smell and the amount of pain it inflicted on his pure body. There was even a time when Naruto had him wear blindfolds, teleported him to a forest, and told him to dodge the kunais he would be throwing from all angles - without activating his Byakugan.

''What brought you here, today?'' Neji asked. He knew she momentarily watches him train every now and then, but she never actually came to talk to him. Perhaps it was because of their last conversation, but Neji didn't really find it to be a problem. He kept his distance though.

''I thought we were friends, Neji? Now I have to have to have a reason to see?''

Neji shrugged, ''maybe not,'' he said. ''Are you that bored that he isn't here that you'd risk coming here? Anko wonders here a lot, and the Sandaime Hokage has been keeping tabs on you since Naruto returned from the wave mission.''

Aika nodded 'Anko' was said with some bitterness. Perhaps he didn't like how the woman liked invading his personal space, and lacked proper morals and dignity. Naruto would tolerate all that, as long as it amused him. But Naruto and Neji were two different people; Neji was a genius, disciplined, and well, wasn't as much as evil as Naruto was. She could outright say he was a good person, far better than anyone in their group, except for Gaara, who was a different case.

''I see you've been keeping tabs on things around here,'' Aika finally said. What she was good at, Neji was better at it. She didn't lack in espionage skills, neither did Neji. Naruto had beat those skills into them and ensured they grasped all principles firmly.

''Naruto doesn't feed me with anything, neither do you. I am forced to rely on my skills to gather Intel,'' Neji responded calmly. ''How are things at your end?''

''Not so great. I'm being forced to work at the restaurant, and Naruto has been a little moody since he returned from his wave mission. I truly hope he will return to himself when he returns,'' Aika said in thought.

Neji's eyes flashed for a moment, ''Not likely,'' he said. ''With all the clouds gathered, I won't be surprised if he comes back pissed. But then again, you never know with him...''

''Well, well, isn't this a lovely surprise,'' Kabuto started, jumping from a tree, into the view of the two, who didn't seem surprised at his appearance - a fact he noted dully. ''You two are something, aren't you?''

''What do you want, Kabuto?'' Aika's monotone voice demanded, eyes narrowed at the glass-wearing, snake reeking former Konoha spy. She certainly didn't like the manipulative piece of meat that was grinning at her.

''You know of me,'' he sounded, surprised, but that was all it was. He then chuckled lightly, ''I forget, that I once dealt with you,'' he said smiling. ''But my, I never thought that Hyuuga Neji would be connected with Naruto.'' He still didn't know much about the blond, but he knew well enough to know that the Uzumaki was more than he looked, a fact Danzo has proven.

''You couldn't have put together the pieces on your own, not at least now anyway,'' Neji started, slowly. ''and the fact that Danzo's Root have been tailing me over the past weeks, it is safe for me to assume that Danzo sent you - which is a clear betrayal on his agreement.''

''Ho?'' Kabuto pushed his glasses a bit, keeping his mind. ''You have a sharp mind. Orochimaru-sama will be pleased to know that there are some sharp minds in Konoha,'' he paused for a moment, ''to answer your question; I just came here to confirm what Danzo told me.''

He saw no problem in divulging the fact that it was Danzo's network that connected the dots. Neji already assumed as much and he believed that the war hawk already calculated that he would do so. It wouldn't be nice disappointing him, now would it? The kids seemed to be informed rather well, and from what he overheard, Neji was rather good at gathering Intel. He already knew with Aika since he already dealt with her while she was wearing a mask.

Still, he hadn't expected see be greeted by this sight when he came here. Well, since Danzo worked with Naruto, it was only natural for the man to know what lay under the mask better than him or Orochimaru. His master has always been interested in learning the identity of Root's cleaner, and Danzo often teased them by giving them the real deal, but in a masked form.

''Well, then, I'll be seeing you soon,'' Kabuto said, waving goodbye to the two.

''You're playing in dangerous territory, Kabuto-san,'' Neji called calmly. ''Don't overplay your part, or you may end up infuriating someone for ruining his script. I'm sure Naruto hadn't accounted to Danzo betraying him this soon, hence no preparations were made to deal with the situation.''

Kabuto chuckled, ''what is the worst that Naruto-kun can do?'' He said, taking his leave.

'You really don't want to know,' Aika thought mildly. After she was sure Kabuto was gone, she looked at Neji, ''why did you tell him that?''

''It makes things interesting, doesn't it?'' Kabuto isn't going to fear Naruto, nor even Orochimaru. It was worse for the latter who will most likely underestimate the blond. A curious mind like Kabuto's will certainly try searching for more answers regarding the blond.

''It only makes him more interested in Naruto, and that means he'll go search for more Intel, and grow closer to the truth. Still, when he grows closer, so will a painful death,'' Aika paused, tilting her head a little, ''do you hate him that much that you'd tell him there is treasure in hell, while knowing that once you entered, there was no escape.''

''Wouldn't it be better for our lives and for other people if Danzo and Orochimaru got written off the story?''

''Life would be good,'' Aika couldn't deny it, especially when she knew what Orochimaru did to the weak that couldn't protect themselves. ''But I don't think Naruto will be pleased to play in a scene written by you.''

''Naruto may be full of himself, but he's not that self-centered,'' Neji responded strongly.

**A week later**

''Kakashi-sensei,'' Naruto started, back pressed against his sensei's, ''how did we end up in this situation again?'' They were surrounded by a number of bandits, who looked nothing more than deliciously thirsty for their blood. Of course, Naruto wasn't even afraid of these unnatural bandits, but he was curious as to how things had turned up like this.

They'd just returned from their mission in the Lightnining country to deliver some things for the Sandaime. Whatever it was, it seemed to be a secret from the Third Hokage, and Naruto wasn't even told what was in the scroll they had to deliver to the Raikage. But even so, he didn't make much of an effort to learn what was inside the scroll. He already knew the real aim of the mission. So whatever it was that the Sandaime gave given to the Raikage was nothing of great concern.

He found it to be a chore that he had to play along though. There were so many things that he could've done with his time other than do something like this. He didn't have plans, but anything could have sure beat this fake mission.

Their mission hadn't been met with much resistance, aside from sweeping aside a bandit camp that was stationed in the borders of the Fire country - which was a side job that required fighting and, a mission he was involved in any part anyway. He had swept the vermin that breathed violated air into the atmosphere with his sensei before moving ahead to deal the other mission.

While on their way back to the Fire country, well, they'd taken a stop at the Valley of end to spare a little, more like train really. With much water in the river, it was set up to practice Suiton Jutsu. Kakashi knew some Suiton jutsu, naturally copied from his opponents. The Sharingan assisted the Jonin in that way, but on his own Kakashi was of a high caliber shinobi. Even Madara would be impressed with the Jonin's use of the Sharingan - for someone who wasn't Uchiha, the Jonin used the Sharingan effectively. It was only a pity that his low reserves didn't permit him to venture deep into the territory of the Mangekyou.

The fact that Kakashi was still a better shinobi without the Sharingan made Naruto curious. He was hell bent on having either a pair of Sharingan or Rinnegan so that he could be all mighty powerful. This got him thinking: couldn't he be stronger on his own without those doujutsu? He had plenty of chakra, a mind to work things out. Fuinjutsu was also his favorite toy. Just by himself, what could he do? Couldn't he be a man without borrowed power? He certainly didn't want to become great because of borrowed power. He wanted to have something of his own, be proud of something he worked hard for.

All his skills had come through blood and sweat, which is why he was proud of it. Wouldn't he even be more proud if he was all powerful just by his blood and sweat?

''I thought you would know,'' Kakashi said, shrugging. ''You are mostly aware of your surroundings, so you should have known that we were going to come across them,'' they'd set an ambush, but he was highly a ranked Jonin, being caught up in some bandits' traps would be pathetic. Especially for Naruto. Though he would not say it aloud, the blond had better senses than him, what he lacked was the experience that he had.

''That isn't what I am asking,'' Naruto said. ''What are they doing here, How did we become targets for lowly bandits?'' Out of the enemies to target them, they had to be targeted by mere bandits?! It was nothing more than an annoyance. He could always outsmart mere greedy, and foolish thugs. What was a thug to him? A mere bug that he squashed under the might of his feet.

''Ah,'' A realization dawned on the Jonin. ''You're just 'wounded' because 'mere' bandits are targeting you.'' And he thought Sasuke had a superiority complex. Compared to Naruto, Sasuke's complex was nothing. It was just far more noticeable from the Uchiha because of his arrogance. But Naruto never broadcasted it to everyone around him. He was somewhat humble.

Despite it being his thought, Kakashi couldn't help but snort at it. Naruto was anything but humble. Oh, he acted that way, and was actually able to fool anyone when being all mighty humble. But Kakashi had seen too many of Naruto's masks that he couldn't be fooled so easily anymore. Still, he couldn't stay which one was the real Naruto from all his masks though.

''Maybe,'' Naruto shrugged. In a puff of smoke, his scythe appeared and he grabbed it firmly. ''Shall we take this dance, Kakashi-sensei?''

''Let us,'' Kakashi nodded, as a sound of chirping birds began to ring when lightning encased his right hand.

A few minutes later

By now, Hatake Kakashi, the famed Sharingan no Kakashi had no doubt in his mind that Naruto had a secret life before he joined Team 7. For a 13, almost 14 year old genin, he killed rather mercilessly and without even flinching. Kakashi had taken some of his time to watch Naruto's scythe cut through the necks of the bandits without anything halting the match. His kills were precise, and not that bloody. He killed by just cutting the head off the shoulders in one swoop, which made Kakashi wonder just how sharp the thing was.

Still, Naruto handled himself like a trained, seasoned even, shinobi. He wasn't like a Genin, he was a shinobi of high caliber, and it made Kakashi just wonder how much potential the blond had and how much stronger he was. He wasn't even tired after all the cutting he did, and didn't use any technique when dealing with the bandits. His scythe proved more than enough to deal with them. The blond walked through with precision, speed, quick reflexes; there were no wasted movements, no wasted chakra.

Talk about knowing how to fight efficiently without wasting too many movements, too much chakra - Exactly the work of an Assassin, and Anbu. Yes, in the Anbu, burning little chakra as possible was essential as you never knew when you were going to stop fighting. Naruto didn't just throw jutsus because he could. He didn't just exert chakra because he had lots of it. It made the Jonin curious though, for someone who had large pools of chakra, Naruto really shouldn't be worried about exerting too much chakra.

The look that the blood had now wasn't that one of pure boredom, or complete indifference, he was frowning. Still, he had no blood in him; blood that spilled around didn't catch any part of his person. It made Kakashi realize just how a weapon such as a sword was really effective when dealing with bandits. ''Why the frown,'' Kakashi said, after having cleaned up everything.

Seeing that Kakashi was complete with his activities, Naruto started the journey back to Konoha, never thinking that the Jonin might be tired. ''I really dislike bandits,'' he stated.

Kakashi raised a curios brow at the response from Naruto. Just from the tone alone, he couldn't deny that the blond didn't like the bandits, and the way he had been quick to rid of them did make sense now. ''Why?'' Well, they were not the best of people living in this world of shinobi, and some of their actions were truly despicable.

''They are despicable scumbags, worse than shinobi who betray friends and family for greed and power. They are the kinds of stains that drench this world with stinking air that is unbearable. Not to say the blood bath's shinobi give aren't bad, but these people have no morals, and are beyond repair,'' Naruto stated with so much disgust that surprised Kakashi.

''Speaking from experience?'' From the way he spoke, it seemed like he had personally seen what bandits did, things that even they killers, shinobi didn't do. Certainly, anyone who saw what bandits did to women in their camps would be disgusted and wouldn't think twice about dealing with them.

Naruto looked at Kakashi at the corner of his left eye before biting his finger, drawing some blood. No hand seals were done; he simply stopped and placed his right hand on the ground. ''Kuchiyose no Jutsu,'' a cloud of smoke occurred, a bit bigger than Kakashi.

The Jonin tensed for a moment when the smoke dispersed; Naruto's pet was standing just beside him. It wasn't exactly as much as a pet, but an a wild animal that looked like a mini Kyuubi, except it didn't have nine tails, but the fur was the same, and it had four-tails, and had a really broad back. But that wasn't that things true form. Neh, this was just a mask it wore. Kakashi had seen the scary monster in the forest of death. Didn't say anything as Naruto jumped onto his pet's back and lay on its back.

''By now you already suspect that I had another life that involved fighting,'' Naruto stated, the black book was now on his finger tips. His pet did the walking while he lay perfectly still on its back, reading his book. ''Am I wrong?''

''No,'' Kakashi responded, shaking his head. There was no use in hiding it as Naruto wouldn't have said it unless he was sure. Besides, it might get Naruto to talk. He did like hearing more about the blond every now and then. Naruto didn't hide a lot from him either. Perhaps it was because he knew he wouldn't tell the Sandaime everything unless there was a need. ''It isn't that far-fetched to suspect really.''

''I would imagine so, considering everything I've done and said so far,'' Naruto added lightly. ''I did have another life aside from the one you know, and let us say that I travelled a lot. Travelling exposed me to some of the scumbags we just disposed.''

''I'm surprised that you'd tell me that so easily,'' considering how good he was at hiding things, the Jonin didn't think he would tell him those details as it meant that Naruto had often left the walls of Konohagakure without anyone noticing it and that left a bunch of questions that needed to be asked and answered.

''I have an agenda for doing so,'' Naruto said.

Kakashi sighed; ''I should have expected so,'' the Jonin said. ''So, why tell me?''

''Before I go to that, let me ask you this question; how stupid do you think I am. No, that is a question you should ask the Sandaime. My father wasn't an idiot, nor was my mother.''

Kakashi noted that there was a change in Naruto's tone. He certainly didn't think Naruto was stupid, in fact, the blond was superior to Sasuke, and sometimes thought things that would surprise even a Nara. ''There question I would ask myself would be; how intelligent is Naruto?''

''Yes, I would expect that kind of question from you, hence I said the question should be extended to the old man,'' Naruto said. With all that Kakashi has seen of him, he wouldn't underestimate him that much, but the Sandaime Hokage was another matter altogether. ''I was not necessary for this mission by any means. This was just a scheme by the Sandaime to get more information about me. He believed I would do something, and he thought incidents like the ones that have occurred may occur.

Did he really think that I wouldn't know of the squad of Anbu who have been tailing us? It is not likely for anyone to keep surveillance for me without my knowledge. Anything with chakra can't exactly be hidden before my field of vision. You'd have to successfully suppress it for me to miss you. The Sandaime should take lessons from Danzo, he knows best to try something like this.''

Naruto didn't have problem in saying Danzo's name. The war hawk was probably going to screw him over pretty soon, so it was only fair he do something to get the Sandaime into his business. Surely, the Third would become sympathetic to him, and assume that he worked for Danzo, and the man turned him like this. After every denial the Sandaime gave to Danzo, and the warnings to stay away from him, the old man wasn't going to be happy.

While it was unexpected for Naruto to say Danzo's name, Kakashi didn't question the blond on the matter. It was serious, but he would wait for the right time to question it. ''I knew you would discover the second purpose of this mission, but I never actually thought you would know about the Anbu. Well, I shouldn't be surprised,'' the Jonin shrugged carelessly. ''Still, even when knowing this, you gave a lot...''

''All trivial,'' Naruto dismissed any worries quickly. ''The reason I'm saying this is because there is a girl, Aika. I found her in one of the bandits' camps, she went through a lot, and that is enough. I don't want the Sandaime keeping tabs on her like she's a prisoner and I wish for her to be left out of anything that has to be with me.''

''Everything you revealed so far was just so to give me something to report to the Sandaime so that he can be convinced to stay away from Aika...'' Kakashi stated. ''Don't you think it will work the other way around?''

''That is a chance I am willing to take. Besides, I've calculated everything. Should it end in another way, I can remove her from Konoha to avoid any harm,'' Naruto stated. A safe place would be Amegakure as it was the only place with the right security and a good place for her to get to know some people, her age and make some friends.

''How much do you care for this girl?'' He had already seen her with the blond, and knew she liked being around him, a lot. If Naruto was willing to divulge some information about himself to ensure that she was left alone, then he must care for her - Which is something because he didn't seem to care about anything.

''Let us see...'' there was really nothing to think about. ''She was someone I could talk to and share the misery of life with since she also had her own story. By some extension, she is family to me,'' that wasn't far from the truth. ''I think you will understand just how much family means to someone like me, who's never had any chance to have a real family.''

Kakashi turned his right to look at Naruto carefully; the blond had his eyes on the book he was holding, and the usual look had now surfaced. Sighing, Kakashi asked, ''then, what do you want from me?''

''Is there a need for me to spell it out loud, sensei?'' By now, the Jonin must have a pretty good guess on what he wanted from him. Naruto was that confident that he felt that there was a need for him to explain things.

''No,'' Kakashi said shaking his head. ''Why me? I mean, you could have gone to the Sandaime about this.'' That would have been the less risky option and it would let the Third know that he knew he was being constantly watched. Considering everything, Naruto wouldn't need to do much to convince the old man.

''You were my mother's protector for the months she carried me in her belly, and you did a great job. To Minato, you were his prized student and I'm sure mother favored you a lot.'' That was all that Naruto said, and Kakashi questioned no further.

**The following day**

**Hokage Tower**

The Sandaime Hokage groaned, rubbing his head as he felt that a major headache was going to come to him soon enough after just reading he initial report he received from his Anbu. The squad he had sent to tail Naruto and Kakashi had returned before the two could make a way to the village. The two were reported to be returning slower for no reason. Perhaps it was because they didn't take a rest after battling. Well, Kakashi didn't anyway; Naruto had been riding on the back of his summon, which looked something like the Kyuubi.

The report was really disturbing to him to say the least. How did Naruto even get his hands on that kind of summon anyway? He had known that Naruto had a summon, but Kakashi had never told him the details about it, and he didn't ask further about it. Now, he was getting this kind of report from his Anbu and it really needed more questioning from his side. The only thing that remained was whether Naruto would answer the question or not.

The blond was rather difficult when it came to this kind of this thing. When Naruto didn't really want to answer questions, he wouldn't, and he didn't have the kind of heart to force the situation. Naruto was like his grandson, and he really wanted to better things with him, forcing the situation wouldn't exactly heal their broken relationship.

The Sandaime Hokage looked up when Kakashi appeared into the office in a puff of smoke. He smiled when the Jonin flashed one of his eye smiles. ''I have returned from the S-rank mission, Hokage-sama.'' The Jonin reported, speaking in his usual laid back tone.

''It's good to see that you've returned in one piece, Kakashi,'' the Third said, smiling. ''Where is Naruto, anyway?'' He had expected the two to be here together to report. But he could understand that the kind of information that Kakashi was going to give was rather sensitive, so the blond wasn't needed.

''I sent him away, seeing that I could give the report. Besides, wouldn't it have been better that I report in his absence?'' Kakashi asked, keeping his tone low. He had already checked to see if anyone was eavesdropping or not and there was none, so he could speak freely without any restrains.

''From the report I read from the Anbu, everything seems to have gone well. Though they did mention that you seem to talk a lot with him,'' though he said nothing, the Sandaime was beginning to think that Kakashi may be compromised given his past with Naruto's father. The fact that Naruto could freely speak with him only means that he had some trust in the Jonin. It was no matter though, he could understand, but he had already enlisted someone to do better than Kakashi.

''Looking from afar you would say that,'' Kakashi said, making the Hokage frown at that little piece of information. The Anbu had already kept a great distance between them and the makeshift team. They weren't interested in hearing anything that Naruto had to say, but where much more interested in his actions. His words were left for him to record.

''What do you mean by that, Kakashi?'' The Sandaime asked, in a serious tone. He got the feeling that there was something important that his report was missing.

''Naruto knew he was being watched from the moment he left the village and figured the exact purpose of the mission before we even left the village,'' he hadn't exactly stated so, but Kakashi knew it to be so. The blond used his mind effectively into reading between the lines. ''I would suggest if you tell me that you're going to send a Squad of Anbu to follow him next time, Hokage-sama. It wasn't very nice when I had to find out on my own.''

Hiruzen nodded apologetically, ''I'm sorry about that. It was a last minute call,'' he said. ''Did he tell you that he knew he was being followed?''

Kakashi nodded, ''yes, but don't worry, he didn't appear to be angry about it. However, it is Naruto we are talking about, he can easily hide his emotions.'' He rarely displayed them anyway. Kakashi paused for a moment when he watched the Sandaime sighed in relief, but didn't say anything about it. ''He did tell me something you will find worth more than the report your Anbu gave you.''

''What?'' The Sandaime nearly jumped out from his chair to get closer to the Jonin, just so he couldn't miss anything he would say.

''Danzo knows more about him than we do, and it appears that Naruto worked for ROOT under our watch. I don't know how it happened, but it did and it would explain most things.''

The air quickly deflated as the Sandaime's expression became hardened, ''Danzo,'' he growled. ''That fool. I warned him to stay away from Naruto, and he didn't listen to me. After everything that he did, I, in my cowardice allowed him to walk out free, but this is something I will not forgive. How dare he corrupt Naruto-kun?''

''What are you going to do about him?'' From attempting to kill him to planning to overthrow him, those were the kind of treasons that Danzo had committed and the Sandaime and merely let him go without any sort of punishment.

''What I should have done a long time ago,'' Hiruzen stated firmly. ''But I will allow him to live for a few 'moments', before making my move. I don't want him to escape by acting rashly,'' he said.

''If you need anything in dealing with him, you can always count on me,'' Kakashi had a feeling that they were playing right within Naruto's hands though. But he didn't disagree with the fact that Danzo had committed actions that should've seen him executed a long time ago.

''Thank you Kakashi.''

**Training Ground 44**

Naruto tilted his head when Neji came up to him. He was surprised that the Hyuuga would show his face before him. It wasn't that it wasn't allowed, but he had distanced the Hyuuga from himself to avoid their relationship from coming to light in these early days as it would bring out a lot of questions and possibly change the game. He had given the Hyuuga all the tools he needed for survival, so there was really no need for him to be seeing him unless there is an emergency.

He didn't have two hours in the village after he returned with Kakashi from their mission. He just came here to sleep, as he knew that sleeping in his cave wouldn't do good as he would only sleep a few minutes before someone interrupted him and he didn't want that. The Forest of Death represented a good place for him to sleep while breathing in the beautiful air of nature, and no insect or animal would dare come before the monster that was him to attempt anything.

''I just returned from my mission, Neji, and I want to sleep, like really, really sleep,'' Naruto stated, lying on his back under a tree. The moment his senses picked up the Genin, he had snapped his eyes open to deal with the matter. ''It better be good.''

He expected there to be something though. Normally, Aika would have been waiting for him to return to the village, but he didn't find her in his place when he went to check things out. He knew she was in the village, but to be able to locate her, it needed much focus, and he didn't want to do that. Judging by the presence of the Hyuuga, he could guess there was something going on, and he needed to be informed. Aika probably didn't want to be the one to inform him, fearing something.

Neji didn't have problems in delivering bad news, but knowing him, he wouldn't put it as bad news. Neji knew he liked complicated things as they were more challenging to the mind, and things like that were good to keep him busy and entertained.

''There's a situation that has arisen,'' Neji started calmly.

''I'm guessing that Aika didn't come here because she didn't want to be there one to give the news. But what does she have to be afraid off? She didn't screw anything did she? Even if she did, it isn't like I would bite her,'' Naruto said, watching Neji calmly at the corner of his eyes, while the Hyuuga was standing a few feet away from him.

''Danzo gave you out to Orochimaru,'' that was all needed to say for Naruto to connect everything. He was still positive that Naruto wouldn't be so mad about the situation. While he knew the blond wouldn't be overly pleased by the fact that Danzo had given him away to the snake, he would still be able to find some positives about the situation.

''Knowing that old fool, he didn't tell Orochimaru everything,'' Naruto said, not surprised that Danzo would screw him over like this. He had expected the war hawk to do something like this very soon. Well, good thing he had extended the courtesy. Danzo sold him to Orochimaru, and he sold the war hawk to the Sandaime. Still, Orochimaru was another game altogether.

''It wasn't Orochimaru he told directly, it was Kabuto.'' Neji corrected this little detail before adding, ''and yes, he doesn't know everything. He was only told about me and Aika and that you worked for Danzo as his specialist. I'm sure he handed in something else about you.''

''I see,'' Naruto appeared to be thoughtful for a moment. ''This will change things quite drastically. Having to deal with the Third and Danzo is a problem enough, Orochimaru complicates things,'' certainly, the snake couldn't be taken easily. Orochimaru was a threat, a bigger threat than Danzo, and he had to deal with things nicely to avoid things moving onto a territory he wasn't planning on seeing through.

''But it does bring in a new challenge,'' Neji said. ''But after everything I've read about Orochimaru, he is likely to play out of your hands, and that will pose a problem,'' really, it would bring about to the situation Aika feared. After having thought of things clearly, Neji was certain Aika's fears may surface, but he wasn't worried the least.

''It does,'' Naruto didn't deny it. ''I will not do anything until Orochimaru plays his hand.'' Until Orochimaru moves ahead, he will be able to see the direction they were going to take with the snake in mind. For now, they would go on ahead as things were.

By now, Neji had already assumed that Orochimaru didn't appear to Naruto like Kabuto had made it appear. Still, it would be interesting to see what kind of game Orochimaru would try to play with Naruto. The blond would certainly follow through, if it was interesting enough, but on his own rules. He preferred if they went off-road from the start, then Naruto would be displeased with the snake, and that would bring the death of the snake. The world could do with his death.

''Is there any reason you didn't attempt to negotiate anything with Kabuto?'' Naruto asked, while Neji was still in his thoughts. Neji was smart enough to think on his own feet. He couldn't have been 'cheated' by Kabuto or fooled.

Neji shrugged, ''I'll hear from you,'' he said, turning away from the Uzumaki in preparation to make his exit. The business was concluded, so he had to take his leave, besides, he had to return to the Hyuuga compound before anyone notices his disappearance. Though, he could always come up with a good reason to explain his disappearance. He just preferred the former.

Naruto sighed, 'I may have outdone myself with him,' he thought mildly. ''Since you are here,'' the blond started, ''why don't you tell me how things have been in the Hyuuga compound? I haven't really been actively looking at things in your side with all the surveillances by the Anbu.'' It wasn't either easy to keep away from the all-seeing eyes of the Hyuuga.

''No changes,'' Neji said. ''Though, Hiashi-sama has taken notice of my abilities and has instructed me to usher both Hanabi and Hinata in their training. Aside from that, nothing has changed.'' It must be really hard for the main family and those stuck up elders to stomach the fact that the clan genius was from the branch. Hiashi didn't seem to have much of a problem though. But he was the same as the others.

''How are you treating the sisters?''

''What do you think?'' He didn't have much of a choice in the matter. He had to treat them well, or that man would try to use the damn caged-bird seal on him. And since Naruto tweaked it a little, it was rather a bothersome task to act being in excruciating pain.

Naruto sighed, shaking his head slightly. ''But that is good for the future of the Hyuuga clan, and your future, don't you think?'' Neji merely nodded. ''With the way things are going, you're only going to repay my debt, and still be absent from my family.'' Naruto said, changing the subject.

''No offence, but I already have a family and I care for it. I am still your friend, and nothing will change that,'' Neji said firmly. Naruto could always count on him when he needed help, but he had his own family. ''My response is the same response that Gaara will inevitably give you in due time. To get him to change his ways, you made him see that his siblings cared for him, and that he wasn't alone. He won't betray them, and isn't he bent on making himself a better person to repent from the horrible acts he committed before you came?''

''I know that well, Neji,'' Naruto said, closing his eyes. ''I may be many things, but I understand what family means to those who have it. In the end, all I did with you two was to make you better people,'' yet he remained lost in the world, trying to search for a place he could call home. Amegakure couldn't be called his home, despite his familiarity with it, Konoha wasn't his home, so where was his home?

Root Hideout, Later that day

''I figured you would come to me the moment you returned to the village,'' Danzo said, starring at the blond, who was walking towards him inside his 'offices.' He had told Orochimaru things that Naruto didn't want coming out at this time, and had basically sold him out. But that was alright, he had things figured out.

''You were not that important,'' Naruto responded with a shrug of his shoulders. ''I decided that taking a nap was far more important than seeing your detestable bandaged self. I mean really, being in the presence of such an obsessed fanatic loyal servant of the Hidden Leaf really rubs me off the wrong way.''

They were way past being civil at this moment. Danzo did what he wasn't supposed to do to. Selling him out to Orochimaru, what the hell was the war hawk thinking? This pushed things way off his predictions and brought some people into the stage, people he hadn't expected to deal with at this stage not while he was still inside this rotten hell of a village. He didn't care for Danzo, and certainly didn't care for Root. Though, he pitied those loyal fanatic servants of his who were misled.

Danzo didn't scare him the slightest, nobody did. If he had to vanish off the face of the world, then he would do so kindly. It was only a matter of time before the Rinnegan manifested. He already had the perfect solution to speed up everything, and soon enough, he would gain it, and attain power. Though, without the complete pair of Sharingans, he couldn't be all mighty god. But the Rinnegan was more than enough.

A Ne masked shinobi flashed into the standing Naruto's side, sword pointed at his neck, ready to slice his head off. ''Speak to Danzo-sama like that again, and I will end you.'' There was no doubt that the Ne man would end Naruto if he was allowed to do so. Naruto himself knew how devoted these robots were to their chief.

''You should teach your tools better manners, Danzo, and they should know me better than this. Hey, tool,'' Naruto's left eye turned to face the Ne Anbu. His right hand touched the blade of the sword for a few moments, before he walked away from the Ne man, ''don't interrupt while adults are discussing important matters.''

The Ne growled, but Danzo waved him off. ''What do you want, Kyuubi?''

Naruto stopped just away from Danzo, and tilted his head a little at the name calling. ''Ah, we're back to the point where you call me Kyuubi again,'' he said, looking nowhere close to amused. ''Danzo Shimura, from today onwards, no, until the day I decide to slit your throat, you have become an enemy of Naruto Uzumaki. You and I will no longer negotiate anything, we will take things from each by force. Though the taking of things will be one-sided, as I will slaughter any tool you send towards me.''

''Enemies?'' Danzo questioned. ''I never trusted you, and if you think that you have grown enough to actually be a problem for me, I will remind you of just who you're dealing with.'' About a hundred of ROOT Anbu flashed into existence around the two, all focused on the enemy. ''Are you confident enough in your abilities to fight all my Ne? To think that I'd even given the thought of giving you much credit… pathetic.''

''Danzo, Danzo, Danzo, when have numbers been a problem for me? I am a seal master, and you should know I make some mean explosives tags, only using my chakra to write them.'' Naruto stated calmly.

''That has been counted on, and we are prepared to deal with it,'' Danzo said in a dismissive manner, not fearful the least.

''I see,'' Naruto said, rubbing his chin a bit. ''Oh, well, as long as you so, I'll take my leave. I've had enough battles for the week.''

''One more thing before you leave,'' Danzo stated. A path was created behind the blond; Aika was brought out, looking unharmed. The message was very clear, Naruto couldn't always be there to protect those loyal to him, and Danzo could get to them any time he chooses. If he wanted, he could have held her captive or even kill her.

''Naruto...'' Aika called, rushing off to the blond. But when she reached him, Naruto stopped her from grabbing him for comfort. With the contact, he sucked her into the world of Kamui before facing Danzo once again.

Naruto held out his index finger; his own one more thing before he leaves. He disappeared in a flash, charging towards Danzo. But three ROOT Anbu were also quicker, despite not being able to follow him, they knew where he was going; they stepped in front of Danzo, weapons drawn, causing Naruto to halt his movements.

''Ho? You have some fasts tools, but,'' the blond phased through the ROOT Anbu and stopped in front of Danzo, right hand holding his Scythe. He swung it, very quick towards Danzo's left side, but two ROOT Anbu jumped in the way. The scythe just phased through them before phasing through Danzo as well, and then, it disappeared. No one harmed, physically.

''Shhh,'' Naruto breathed, and then added in a whisper, while smiling. ''Don't tell anyone I can do that.'' He disappeared after that. No word was said, but a small piece of paper flung towards Danzo, who caught; it read.

''By tomorrow morning, the tools who touched Aika will be dead. I will drop their corpses in that bed you lay at night, and oh, watch out for the Sandaime.''

''Danzo-sama,'' one of the Ne said, pulling Danzo from thinking of what Naruto meant by watch out for the Sandaime. ''Should we follow him?''

''No,'' Danzo said, shaking his head slightly. ''Let him gloat on his own.''

**End Chapter**

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**The Omnipresent Sage**


	15. Chapter 15

**Just a warning before you go through the chapter: I wrote this using a Nokia E6 office, since I no longer have a pc. The Word I used doesn't do spelling checks, so you're bound to go through some typos, amongst other things. I tried making it readable just so I could post.**

**I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 15

Naruto walking into her apartment in the evening, alone, was something that Kurenai hadn't anticipated, nor had she even entertained the idea of that ever happening. The blond had difficulties in ''understanding'' the term boundaries and often had to be reminded, though this wasn't breaking past one of them, it went past their relationship, whatever it was. She couldn't exactly call it sensei and student relationship. By all means the relationship was somewhat personal. The blond had invaded her personal space a couple of times, and yet she had yet to slap him.

A fine Genjutsu would do the trick, but the smartass was really good at detecting genjutsu. Never had she caught him in one for more than the time she needed to make a move.

Kurenai's ruby eyes scrutenized the blond haired genin at her door: his body langauge seemed different compared to the usual confident and relaxed self, the expression on his face was somewhat gloomy. For all her interactions with him, Kurenai knew a thing or two about the blond, and one of which was that he never 'truly' faked sadness, he could mask it, but when he wanted to express it he could. Still, this was the sort of expression that she had never quite seen from him.

He looked pathetic, somewhat like a miserable 13 year old boy who'd been forced to experience so many things at a young age. The 'mother' instict in her wanted to drag him over inside and give him some comfort, tell him whatever that was drilling holes inside his mind would eventually stop, but the shinobi side of her wanted to shut the door in front of the blond and pretend she never saw him, escape through the window even.

Naruto wasn't exactly a child, and he tended to overdo things often. This was her home, it was just going to be the two of them, he was sad, and probably came to her for comfort. The Genjetsu mistress had stop seeing this him as a child a couple of hundred years ago, and she treated him like an adult.

''Is this a bad time, Kurenai-sensei?'' The tone of his voice was still the usual, indifferent, yet the look on his face said otherwise.

As much as Kurenai wanted to shut the door and say this was just an illusion to make herself sleep better, she couldn't exactly turn him down, not after the moments they'd shared together. She didin't just help him with things, he also helped her in many ways. ''No,'' she was just about to take a shower, but she wasn't going to let the blond in on that. He would probably make a comment about it, like can I join you?

''Will it be okay if I come in?''

Kurenai's glance met straight with his left eye: he was asking her, not demanding and she got the feeling that if she told him no, he would probably leave, though, naturally, not without trying to convince her otherwise. ''Yes,'' even so, Kurenai still stood like she was guarding her door.

''Now or in a few moments?'' He was asking that precisely because she was still standing at the door, blocking him from entering into her home.

''Sorry, come in,'' like always when she was doing something with him, Kurenai felt as though she'd just given a vampire a welcome into her home. She could only hope that she had the cryptonite stored under her bed to will him away when the time came for that.

''Thank you,'' that sounded way honest, so much different from anything she'd ever heard from him. Perhaps this was trully some sort of illusion or maybe she was just having one of those dreams you never want to have ever, ever again, nor even think about them.

Kurenai watched the backside of the blond as he slowly stepped into her partment. He walked like he knew the layout of the place, and went straight towards the sitting doom. Kunerai closed the door behind her and locked it and followed suit.

''What's wrong Naruto?'' the Jonin quierried, as she took a seat on the couch opposite to the blond's. Instead of responding, Naruto walked over to her, laid comfortably on the counch she sat on and rest his had on her lap, eyes closed.

Yap, he was making himself comfortable way easy, not even asking for her permission. It was only the fact that they'd been in a position similar to this and another way more compromising than this one: a position that would definately chase Asuma with murderous thoughts and intent.

''I have been to a lot of places in my life, seen so many people, so many smiles, tears and deaths. None of that really mattered to me though. I guess I'd closed my heart from everything, so that I didn't feel. Yet, at the same time, I was searching around this world, searching for a goal line life. It was stupid of me to search for a goal with my heart closed.

With a close heart, I care for little, dislike a lot of things. I thought I'd things pretty much figured about this world. I thought myself as the best in what I do, yet I've failed to convince those really close to me. And that makes me sad. I am sad. I have nothing, I'm not happy.''

The bomb that would have surely destroyed Konoha into bits fell upon Kurenai. She had never expected such words to come from the boy who always had an answer for everything, always had things figured out, always had everything a prediction on the next occurence head on. He didn't always smile, but he didn't have the look of a miserable person.

Still, who did he have aside from Aika? As far as she knew, he had no one. The past was pretty hard like him, he'd been dragged and given some fine ass-whopping by this village and its people. He had looked a fine young man then, even though he was still a bit psychotic and often emotionless, he didn't look like the world had dragged him through dirt. He looked like someone who knew his way around life.

''What brought this on, Naruto? What makes you think that you're a failure?''

Naruto brushed aside the hair that hit his right eye before opening both his eye. It was the first time that Kurenai was seeing his complete eyes, those blue eyes that seemed to have swallowed in a galaxy. The more Kurenai starred, the more she felt herself dragged in, yet in the inside, there was nothing, not even a cold wind that blows with time, not even the sound of the world in its endless journey.

''It is just something that has stung me into my pride,'' more of the fact that he had failed in both Gaara and Neji. Neither would follow him to wherever he wanted to go. Both had their dreams, desires in this godforsaken world, and yet he had nothing. He had been the one to show them the way, yet he remained lost, without a home. How was it that he could show others the way while he remained lost in a dark pit, surrounded by his own imaginations.

''What is the difference between Sasuke and I?''

Kurenai wondered what kind of question it was what it sought to achieve. ''Not much. You're just a little smarter, and are able to connect with other people. Hell, you have friends.''

Naruto chuckled a bit hollowlessly, ''who is my friend, Kurenai?''

''Team Asuma?''

''We were academy classmates, and are fellow Genin, but welre not friends. Yes, I do get in line with Ino, but that is it. Shikamaru has never considered me a friend, nor have I.'' For a moment, those eyes of his seemed to go through some calculations before he added. ''Perhaps I am little happier than the Uchiha.''

''You're not exactly miserable either, Naruto. You get along just fine with other people. The problem may be that you just don't care,'' Kurenai thought. He had said it himself and she knew it first hand that the blond didn't have many cares.

''Maybe..''

Kurenai groaned at his response. ''Naruto, if you don't start getting to the main issue, I will kick you out. I can safely say that the fact that you are a bit like Sasuke and without real friends doesn't bother you or at least isn't what is worrying you. Obviously there is something worrying you, will you tell already?''

''I am lost, Kurenai. I call myself Uzumaki Naruto but I don't think I actually know who Uzumaki Naruto is. There are so many times I've tried following someones footsteps, trying to be like someone, even when I am fully capable of forming my own path. I am in Konoha, but what is Konoha to me? We are in the shinobi world, but what is this world to me? What do I want to achieve in this life?

There only thing I can prove of my identity as Uzumaki is my fuinjutsu, but often I disregard that for other peoples power. I have dilluted my Uzumaki blood by trying to be something I'm not. I have all this pieces with me, a stage, but I don't know what do to with it. The thoughts I had before aren't of Uzumaki Naruto, there are of the dilluted part of me. I don't want that. I don't want to be a copy of someone, I don't want to live somone's dream. I wish to be Uzumaki Naruto.

but so far, I have failed to make certain of my identity. Am I my father's son, my mothers son, the puppet my former sensei wishes me to be? Have I fooled myself into thinking I outplayed the greatest player? Where exactly am I heading?''

Neji knew where he wanted to go, Gaara knew where he wanted to go. Both were brought into the light by his words, they were made strongby him. By birth both were smart, but they lacked something. He gave them an edge, something to lean on to. Yet, he didn't have anything. Dreams, yes. But nothing tangible.

This was what really bothered him, that Kurenai was certain. The tone of his voice had been clear as daylight, a bit confused as it could get of him. The emptiness in his eyes really signifed what was inside of him: nothing. His eyes were just an empty void, he was trapped in that void. This was Uzumaki Naruto. Yes, he didn't have everything figured out. He could point out the flaws in other people, but he when he looked at the mirror, he saw nothing, or at least a mask of who he was trying to be.

Unconsciously, Kurenai's left hand started to brush over his hair as she glanced at her ageing ceiling. There were a couple of thoughts inside of her, a couple of questions, and one Naruto. Her gaze returned to the blond, regarded his expression for a few moments before she spoke. ''You wear a lot of masks Naruto. You never get to be you, Uzumaki Naruto. Even this day, I don't even know the real you. Each mask seems to possess a piece of your being, and that makes the situation complex.''

''I was forced to wear masks because of the hatred that I had to face. You know, I started wearing a mask before I could even read or write. For my survival and sanity, a mask was forced upon myself. As I grew, it became natural, so much that I can flip in a second into another mask. There is always a mask under a mask. ''

It wasn't news to Kurenai. She knew he always had a mask for each situation. ''Just try to be you Naruto. Disregard the masks. Only wear it when you absolutaely have to. Examine yourself in the inside, know what you like and hate, eventually the real you will appear,'' Kurenai said. ''What did you mean by being your former sensei's puppet, Naruto?''

Naruto's eyes faced her, for the first time both eyes really regarded her. She knew he was thinking something, but his eyes remained empty, expression remained the same. ''As a child, someone took me in. Naturally, they had their own agenda. I was trained just to be like him. I can pull 'his' mask really well. He wanted to use me for his own dream, but I didn't want to be like him. I had to burry my real self just so I could continue under his guidance.

Even when I walked out of his shadows, crushed his house because I didn't want the dream he tried imprinting in my head, I still use the tools he gave me. The more I use them, the more I try to recreate his shadow.'' Sharingan? Rinnegan? That was not Uzumaki Naruto. It was all Madara, and he was slowly falling into that line.

''What was your dream before you met this sensei of yours?''

''Survival,'' the answer came quick.

''And after you left his shadow? You didn't like his dream, so what did you want?''

''I detest bandits, and the dream that was being given to me. However, unlike bandits, I couldn't crush it, because it had yet to become tangible. The pieces were there, I crushed them all. But do you know his biggest piece?''

''You?''

''Yes, the other pieces were all disaposable. I was the ultimate piece, the one. Yes, if I fully materaize all that he gave me, if I build myself the way he envisioned, then only a snap,'' he snapped his fingers as he spoke, ''and that man's dream becomes alive.''

''You sound like you fear his dream... No, you fear that you may make that dream come true if you continue with how you're living now. What kind of a dream is it, Naruto?''

''You don't want to know,'' Naruto said in a rather firm tone.

Kurenai only nodded. If Naruto said she didn't wanna know, then it was better she didn't question any further. ''Why did you come to me anyway?''

''I have already told you Kurenai, I like you and believe that you're a wonderful person. Besides, who would give me this much comfort beside you?'' Naruto spoke with a smile on his face, a real kind of smile.

''I guess there really is no one. You're really lonely, aren't you?'' He didn't need to tell for her to know the answer. ''Is this why you asked Ino to be your girlfriend?''

''Maybe,'' Naruto said with a shrug. ''Would you have rather I asked you instead? You're more matured and so am I. Besides, Ino is a little girl who still dreams being married to Prince Sasuke. You on the other hand are past those dreams...''

''Stop right there,'' Kurenai said. ''Play with kids your age Naruto. I'm way older than you.'' she pushed the blond away from her lap. ''Make yourself comfortable and prepare something for us to eat, while I take a shower. We'll figure a way to find your identity as we eat.''

''I would perfer if we try solving the isue as we bath.''

Kurenai bonked him on the forehead, ''There is no way we...'' she sighed. ''I'm really getting way comfortable with you,'' she mumbled walking away.

''What will happen if Asuma walks in here while I'm wearing an apron with you taking a shower, at this time?''

Kurenai stopped, offered him a sweet smile, ''You'll figure a way to make sure he thinks nothing of this, or else... Well, we'll see what happens, won't we?''

The following day

Kurenai smiled beautifully as her ruby eyes stared at the form of Naruto sleeping peacefully on her couch. He looked so peaceful and adorable when asleep. She could almost rush over to him and bring him closer for a warm hug. The genjutsu mistress would rather he always be like this every of his life, and she certainly wouldn't mind waking up to see this kind of image she was seeing: it was nice and brought a forein feeling into her heart.

''You know, staring like that is considered to be rude,'' Naruto said, eyes still close, keeping that peaceful expression on his face. ''But I don't mind seeing that beautiful smile on your face. I mean its rather lovely and beautiful. My heart almost melted when I saw it.''

Kurenai sighed, before she folded her hands across her chest. ''And I was thinking that you were cute...'' she said.

Naruto's visible eye popped open a bit, as his eye ball glanced at her, ''I just complemented you, Kurenai-sensei, shouldn't that add me in your good books. Even more when I am being honest with you.''

''Your compliments always have strings attatched. I would rather not have any,'' Kurenai said with a shrug. ''But just for the sake for it, thank you Naruto. It really means a lot coming from you.'' He wouldn't say her smile was beautiful unless it was. Of everything she knew about him, Naruto wasn't that much of a liar. In fact, he spoke the truth more than most people.

Naruto didn't responded immidietly: he first took the blanket Kurenai had given him off him and sat down, back leaned on the sofa. He then sniffled a yawn before speaking, ''I thought we were past that, sensei. You shouldn't expect me to put strings in anything while we talk. I am being me, remember?''

Kurenai smiled sweetly before nodding, ''I will take up your word it, Naruto,'' she said. ''You seem like you had a wonderful sleep,'' he didn't seem like he had any unpleasant visions during his sleep, if the peaceful look on his face meant anything.

''That is because I had a good night,'' Naruto said. ''It was the best night I've had in a long time: almost felt like I was riding the gentle sea waves. Perhaps I should sleep here often...''

''That wouldn't be a good idea,'' Kuranai said. ''I'm okay to having you around every now and then, but sleeping here won't be a good idea.'' She had a personal life and Asuma visited her to spend some nights in this place every now and then. She wasn't going to have the blond in here while Asuma was here as well. Naruto would probably do something to make her boyfriend jelous.

''Ah,'' a light bulb appeared above Naruto's head. ''Asuma. It won't be good for your relationship if I decide to spend time here. You won't have any personal time and I wouldn't wanna hear any 'melodious' sound coming from your bedroom in the middle of the night.''

Kurenai reddened a bit at what the blond was saying. ''You're a shameless child, Naruto,'' she said. ''It is probably wrong for me to say this, but you're a shinobi and at that age where you start feeling things. Have you...'' the genjutsu mistress came to a halt when Naruto raised his hand.

''I'm going to turn 14 soon, Kurenai,'' Naruto said, emphesizing the years. ''I have seen naked women, young and old. I don't need the talk. And whether I've had sex before is my little secret. Besides, I'm just a 13 year old, what do I have to do with sex?''

Kurenai shook her head: Naruto just used his age to say he was all grown, but in the same paragragh uses his current age to say he is still young. Yes, fourteen was a lot of years for a shinobi, but that didn't mean that parents didn't see their children still as children. Roughly, every part of her being saw the blond as an adult, not just because he wore a headband, but because of his mind, and behavior. A small portion of him still thought he was a child.

''Sometimes I think you need help, serious help.'' The Jonin said before settling down on the sofa across Naruto. ''I would appreaciate it if you don't talk to me about anything relating to sex though... For my own sanity...'' she added mildly.

Naruto offered the woman a smile, ''Sure,'' he said. ''What is home Kurenai?''

Kurenai appeared thoughtful for a few moments before she responded. ''I believe home is that place you feel you belong to, a place you love, and desire to protect. A place that makes you feel welcomed. Naturally, bad things happen, but home is that place you wouldn't wanna be seperated from even when bad things have occured.''

''I see,'' Naruto said, taking his glance to the ceiling.

''Why do you ask, Naruto?'' He went through a lot in this village, certainly, the villagers didn't make him feel welcomed. But this was home nonetheless.

''I just thought my conclusion of what a home was may have been off the mark,'' the blond said quietly.

''What was you conclusion?''

''More or less the same as yours,'' Naruto said with a small srhug of his right shoulder. ''I should probably get going now. I'm supposed to have a team meeting in an hour or two, but I can add another hour or two since Kakashi-sensei is going to be late as well.''

Once again, Kurenai shook her head. ''Do you want something to eat before you leave?''

Naruto shook his head. ''I have to deal with something and I need to take a shower: I smell like you.''

''I'm offended by that,'' Kurenai said half-heartedly.

''You should be,'' Naruto said, flashing the black haired woman a smile. ''I will see you around, Kurenai. Myabe later if time allows me...'' the blond disappeared from Kurenai's view after those words left his cold lips.

''What am I doing?'' Kurenai asked herself after the blond had disappeared. If there was a god who wrote rules on how to behave, she really needed to see his handbook. This Naruto thing was playing hide and seek with her mind and it was really tiring.

Sighing once again, Kurenai stood up: she was going back to sleep.

Naruto's apartment

As soon as Naruto arrived at his cave, a delicous smell of food being heat invaded his nose, and filled his mind with all sorts of wild imaginations. Whatever it was that was being prepared, had to be very good. He didn't walk towards the kicthen, he flew over as the hook of the scent pulled him over before gently placing him on a chair beside his dinning table.

''Naruto,'' Aika said happily. ''You returned earlier than I expected. But breakfast will be ready in a few minutes...''

She didn't exactly look him in the eyes, nor spoke directly to him, it felt like there was a thick glass seperating them. The wonders of yesterday may still be bothering her. Being abducted by Danzo's goons wasn't exactly a nice thing, but Aika had been taught well enough to handle it. But then again, she was still just a girl. He hadn't exactly soothed things as he didn't say much to her.

The poor girl must be tormented trying to figure out what exactly was going on in his head. It was cruel of him to make her go through such experiences, yet he'd done it anyway. Aika's emotional state was one aspect of her that he had never wished to kill because of what she had gone through. He acknowledged that those strong emotions would make her stronger, but that also left a problem: she was a bit fragile for his liking.

Yet knowing that she was going through a lot, and probably cursing herself for getting caught yersterday, Naruto didn't speak: he remained sitted in comfortable silence, at least to him, while Aika fried whatever it was that she was cooking.

After a few momoments, breakfast was served. Aika prepared everything before settling down across the table. Before she dug down on her plate, she stared at Naruto for a moment: her gaze fell away when she realized he was giving her a blank stare.

Officially, this was a bit awkward. Never had she been without a word to say to Naruto. Even when he gave her a blank stare, they always had something to talk about. They were like siblings, cattles of the same cow. Naruto was all she had. He was the lynch had pinned her happiness, existence, and sanity together. Without him, she was nothing more than an empty shell that had all the good stuff sulked out by develious bandits.

Steeling her resolve as Naruto ate silently, Aika decided to shatter the ice, ''I was worried when you didn't come back, scared even,'' she'd spent most of the night awake, fearing for her life. What if Danzo comes after her again? What if something happened while Naruto wasn't there to protect her?

Silence didn't greet her, nor did Naruto's voice of his glance: the blond continued cheweing his food in a slow pace, almost like she hadn't spoken. At least it was safe for Aika to assume that he wasn't angry, but actually calm. This calm, not talkative person, who kept things to himself and spoke when he wanted to was more of 'Uzumaki Naruto.'

''Your food is delicous as always, Aika,'' when he spoke, his tone was queit, calm, smooth and so reserved.

Despite not replying to her statement, Aika managed a small smile, ''Thank you. But I learned from the best. I couldn't do anything when you came to my rescue, but you could do almost everything, so this is thanks to you.'' She paused before adding. ''Would it be better if I add a bowl of ramen?''

Naruto took his time to answer, ''No, this is just fine. I can use a day without having ramen,'' he said. He may have been eating slowly, but his food was consumed quickly without Aika knowing where it had gone go.

''Naruto..?'' Aika more or less put that in a question. She flinched when the gaze of Naruto fell upon her, for a second, his usually vibrant blue eye, was dull, almost like that of a doll, lifeless. She didn't say a word fruther, she couldn't.

''Does it scare you?'' Aika shook her head. ''This is what happens when you're tormented by the very people your parents died protecting, being trained my Uchiha Madara, and the hardest of all, 'killing' yourself in order to fool the man.''

His words weren't exactly lifeless, but they weren't filled with emotions either. It only served to remind Aika that she had promised herself that she would always stay by his side, enter all lands with him, just to ensure that he stayed sane. He was her Naruto, and nothing was going to change that.

''After you finish, pack your things, you're moving out of Konoha.''

That dropped on her shoulders like a bomb, but Aika didn't shout anything at the heavy loud that put her on some difficulties. ''Is this about me being taken by Danzo's goons? If it is, I swear to you it won't happen again. They just drop...'' she trailed off when Naruto raised his right hand.

''Konoha has never been our home and it is time we moved out. I am prepared mentally and physically to stand alone.'' Naruto said. ''From tomorrow, you will live in Amegakure until I put the finishing touches.''

Her worries about Danzo were dismissed just like that. He didn't make a comment or responded on the fact that she had allowed herself to be captured. Aika didn't think that it was just because he was avodig the subject, it was just because there was nothing to talk about. The matter had been solved the day before and what was left for her was to watch the blond keep his promise to Danzo.

''So we're going to move to the Whirlpools after all,'' Aika said. ''What of, Neji and Karin? When I was working for Kabuto, I was able to attain information on the hideouts she is most used. The problem with that is that the hideouts are always heavilly guarded, and Orochimaru is mostly close.''

''Neji can do as he pleases,'' Naruto said dismissively as if he didn't care about the Hyuuga. ''I failed to set him on the right freaqancy, so he won't be of much use, but he can always be counted on. As for Karin, I will have to 'kidnap' her before we move to Uzu.''

''Don't you want me to do anything?''

''No. It is best you leave before dawn. I don't want Danzo getting ahead of himself, and I prefer to see the old war hawk alive, for now,'' Naruto said. ''How do you wish for the nameless fools who aprehended you to die? I will give you three options: I can skin then alive, feed them to my pet; burn them slowly to death, or kill them by burning them from the inside using the Kyuubi's chakra.''

The way he said it so carelessly in that reserved tone of his was rather disturbing. But Aika didn't say anything about it, she just swallowed hard and responded, ''Do what pleases you,'' she said.

Naruto didn't offer a response to those words, he merely stood up, ''ensure that our existence is erased in that lab, and destroy it. Inform Neji of my pending disappearance from this village. If he is looking for Intel, he can visit my restuarent - it will be our checkpoint once I leave this village and don't worry about Danzo.'' He started walking away from the table after those words, heading towards his bedroom. Didn't even stop when Aika spoke.

''Naruto,'' she called. ''That Yamanaka girl was here to see you yersterday. I sent her home since you weren't present, but didn't say anything,'' only the sound of his footseteps greeted her.

Aika sighed: things haven't become interesting, the whole world has just been turned upside down when Naruto is like this. This is the part of him she feared. In this state, Naruto had no limits to what he could do. This was the case were you didn't want him as his enemy. She didn't object the idea of him invading Orochimaru's space to get Karin because of this.

''Oh well, the past two years have been fun,'' she said.

Training ground 7

Sakura had never been the one to harbor hatred, but the fact that Naruto got her kicked out of Team 7 made her a real hater. She hated that evil person who came between her and Sasuke. Things were finally coming along between her and her beloved, but he had to come along, to ruin everything for her. She hated him for it, she hated his existence, and couldn't stand his mere presence. The thought of his face marching to this training ground made her blood boil to the point of steam threatening to break free from her every part of her that absorbed oxygen.

Today had been the day she was called to train with the Team 7. While she may no longer do missions unless one of the team members is hurt, she could train with them. A team hadn't been found for her, thus she had to suffer this terrible fate. She would rather the roles were reserved with that devilish blond. Even better if he wasn't even allowed to train with the team.

If things weren't bad enough, if it wasn't enough that she was the one who was looking for a new Team instead of that thing, a new teammate was brought into the team. His blutant fake smiles made her sick to the stomach and she thought of nothing more than to beat him to a pulp and wipe the smile off his face, never leaving a trace of its existence.

At least Sasuke was here, but the thing that disturbed her was that he was giving her the cold shoulder. Still, she couldn't be mad at him. She blamed everyone around her for the cold shoulder her beloved as giving her.

Sasuke sighed as he took his glance over to their relaxed sensei. The Jonin had bothered to make it in time, something he did every now and then. The problem today was that Naruto had yet to appear for their scheduled gathering and he was begining to grow impatient, even if the blond was only 20 minutes late, which was nothing compared to the amount of time Kakashi made them suffer while waiting for him to get here for a meeting he'd set up.

The Jonin didn't appear too bothered by it: he seemed to be enjoying the time he was having reading his delightful book. ''Shouldn't you go look for Naruto? If not, at least give me that damn book of yours!''

That was a slap of awakening to everyone at the training ground. Even Kakashi showed his surprise at Sasuke's words. The Jonin had no intensions going on to fetch Naruto as he believed the blond would be here anytime soon, and he was busy with his book. The moment Naruto arrives here, he wasn't going to have time with his precious.

''This book is for adults, Sasuke, but I have no problems in giving it to you once I have finished reading it,'' the Jonin said with his iconic eye smile. ''There doesn't seem to be any need for you to worry anyway, Naruto is here,'' he added, pointing at the tree behind him. The blond had only appeared a second ago.

As Naruto jumped from the tree branch, Sasuke spoke, ''How nice of you to finally join us, Naruto,'' the Uchiha said sacarstically. He got no response from the blond who seemed off.

''Naruto..?'' Kakashi called questionably. Something was trully off with the blond, he didn't look the same and the air around was just unsual. And he was thinking everything was okay when they returned from their missions. He certainly looked fine and they'd rested well by not hurrying in their return to the village.

''Yes, Kakashi-sensei?'' Naruto's eyes turned to the Jonin.

Kakashi shook his head. This was just wrong, he thought. But he couldn't do anything, not now at least. Still, before him looked like a new Naruto, a Naruto that he hadn't seen before. Even Sakura was smart enough to refrain from yelling at the blond for making her wait, when it had seemed like she would pounce on him the moment he appeared.

'Something happened. Perhaps it has something to do with what Danzo-sama was talking about last night,' Sai thought.

This change of air made things very interesting, interesting for him at least. He could very well find himself enjoying his time as a member of this Team and get his main objective done quickly. With how Naruto kept things, Danzo couldn't keep a close eye on Naruto's twitches with his other Ne. But he could handle things expertly, and get more done than anyone since he would be breathing the same air as the blond in many scenarios.

Sighing once me, Kakashi closed his book and started speaking, ''There is no need for introductions as you have all been introduced to each other,'' he said. ''I have been instructed to start training you as I should have been from the beggining,'' the Jonin sounded displeased by that.

Sasuke on the other hand was smiling at this information. Kakashi may be lazy and his tardiness may get to his nerves so often than anything else that isn't fangirls, Sakura included, but Sasuke acknowledged the Jonin's power. He recognized that there was no other Jonin in the village who was decorated more than Kakashi and he understood fully that his sensei was powerful and was probably someone who could make him stronger, if he chose to take training them seriously.

''Why would the Sandaime order you to train your Team, Kakashi? To be more precisely, what is he preparing this team for?'' Naruto asked, not particularly looking at the Jonin, nor any of his 'teammates.'

While Kakashi settled for shrugging off his shoulders, Sai had a response he found to be fitting, ''Obviously dickless and his girlfriend need some more training done. The ugly girl especially...'' the pale black haired boy said with a fake smile.

He was rewarded with deathly stares from both Sasuke and Sakura while Naruto paid him no mind.

''Before I design your training programme, I require to make one last assessment of your abilities,'' Kakashi said. ''You will all fight Naruto, three on one, while I watch,'' more like while he reads his book really. He was supposed to be the one in Naruto's position, but he didn't feel like it and besides, the blond could handle the genins.

The inner Sakura was dancing joyfully as she was now going to put her training to use. Nothing was going to please her more than smacking the blond. If it was the three of them, then they had a good chance of defeating the blond. She was smart enough and had learned that charging at the blond alone wasn't going to yield any results and hopefully Sasuke had learned that lesson after all those beat downs he has recieved in the hands of Naruto.

''Use any tactic you want. I will call an end to it when Naruto is defeated or when two of your are defeated.'' Leaning back to the tree, Kakashi opened his book again. ''You can begin at any time you want,'' the Jonin said.

Naruto slowly walked towards the clearing without looking at any of the genins in the eyes: he was pre-occupied with his other matters, but that isn't to say that his other senses were also sleeping. Unlike those three, he had bigger plans to push and much more to think about. Sasuke only thought of getting powerful; Sakura thought of what Sakura thought and Sai, well, pushed Danzo's agendas.

Breaking out of his thoughts, Naruto closed his eyes for a moment before opening, they were bright as they usually were, but a bit dim like some extra light was missing. Unsually, he didn't summon his scythe, which was always his partner when going into battle: he merely cracked his neck a bit and loosened his muscles by doing a few simple stretches. Once done, he cocked his head to the right and looked at the opponents he was about to face.

''It is advisable that you use your numbers to your advantage. I will handicap myself by not creating any clone to assist me,'' the blond stated quietly.

Normally, Sasuke would've felt insulted by that statement, but he was more or less used to Naruto saying things like that. But that didn't mean that it pleased him to hear the blond say he would even handicap himself just to give them some advantage over him. It wasn't enough that it was three against one, but restricting himself as well? Well, he had to see just how long the blond would be able to hold back all three of them.

''You're still full of yourself, Naruto,'' Sakura said, saying his name in more of a curse than anything. Whatever the sin Naruto had committed against the paink haired girl, it didn't seem like redemption was close.

Sai put on another fake smile as he observed the blond: he was calm, relaxed, and he could sport openings, but with his experience, he knew those were just holes left purposefully to lure an idiot to attack. There was no opening, not yet at least. Openings would appear as soon as he engages them in battle.

As if in sync, Sai and Sasuke disappeared from the view, leaving Sakura alone in the clearing with Naruto. But the pink haired girl disappeared shortly as well.

Naruto didn't move a muscle. ''I haven't actually fought seriously in quite some time. Let us put all that training to some use now,'' he said to himself.

From his left and right, Sasuke and Sai burst out from the bushes, lunging at him. In this formation, Naruto predicted that Sakura would follow shortly behind him. Though they weren't exactly coordinating, Sakura would be able to act by watching the two, the girl had curious eyes and a good mind after all: it just often forsaken her in dire moments.

Just like they'd been fighting together for some time, Sasuke and Sai didn't attack from the sides they each lunged from: Sai passed him from the front towards his left side while Sasuke passed front the back towards the right. The Uchiha's left foot touched the ground before he twisted around, bringing a high kick aimed at Naruto's forehead; Sai went for a lower kick aimed at Naruto's abdoman.

Naruto reacted by ducking under Sasuke's kick, while bringing his hands to the front to catch Sai's right foot. He didn't waste time as he sensed Sakura coming: he twisted clockwise while draging Sai with him. The movement was supposed to catch Sasuke's left foot, but the Uchiha predicted the move and jumped up to avoid being hit by Sai's body. Naruto didn't stop moving because he flung the pale genin towards the oncoming Sakura. The two collided and were sent backwards.

Sai managed to take out some small shurikens and threw them towards the blond while being carried towards the bushes by Naruto's throw. The blond jumped up into the air to avoid the shurikens. He did several back flips as he watched the Shurekns blew by under him.

Upon landing on the ground, he was forced to bring both his hands in front of him to block a powerful right punch from Sasuke that was aimed at his face. His defense held firm, as Sasuke twisted anti-clockwise before lashing out with a high right footed kick at Naruto's forehead. The blond caught Sasuke's foot just above his ankle, holding it firmly. Sasuke threw in his left foot, but Naruto caught it as well. The Uchiha merely smirked though.

Sai darted from behind as fast as he could. With both of Naruto's hands occupied, he could attack without fearing an assault from the blond. Sasuke added by trying to punch Naruto in the face, but the blond leaned back, while still holding both Sasuke's feet.

When Sai was about to reach him, Naruto twisted around and threw the Uchiha towards Sai. The Ne agent had anticipated this and ducked under, avoiding the Uchiha who was able to twist around and face Naruto while still in the air. Within a second, Sai reached Naruto in a crouched position and attempted to punch the blond straight on the gut, but Naruto blocked the punch with his left knee before twisting around: he slammed his right foot on Sai's temple, sending the pale black haired flying away.

''Katon: Great Fireball no Jutsu!''

Sasuke expelled a large ball of intense flames while still in air. The flames headed straight at Naruto threatening to consume him with a toothy grin. Naruto responded by holding a single hand seal, ''Wind Style: Great Wind Breakthrough!'' As soon as he said the jutsu, Sakura was already dashing towards him from behind. The gusts of winds that picked up a cloud of dust as they sped towards the ball of flames, colided with the flames, resulting in an explosion of of intense flames.

On instict only, Naruto managed to jump into the air to avoid being cut by a swing from Sakura's kunai. However, that proved to be his mistake as both Sasuke and Sai suddenly appeared, both landed powerful kicks on his chest sending him towards the bush Sakura had appeared from. The moment he touched the small greeny bush, it exploded in a loud boom that nearly had Kakashi fall from the tree as the explosion had set off closer to him.

Naruto flashed to the clearing, with black smoke covering his body. When it cleared, he looked unharmed but his pants were torn a bit. His glance landed on Sakura, ''I see you've been playing around with Anko. Though, I must say, I never expected you to be the one to create an opening.''

The explosive tag that had been detonated was his, and the only other person who had them was Anko. He didn't put them on sale, so the only logical conclusion that would explain why Sakura was in possession of his tags was that she had been given them by that woman, who probably had a grudge against him for past actions. Getting one over him would do nothing more than sooth her corrupted and poisanous soul.

Smirking, Sakura clenched her fists, ''I have been learning and I was informed that those tags know how to pack a punch. I am a little disappointed that you're not harmed, but I still have more tags and we're just getting started. I guess I must also thank you for that training you gave me in the Wave country,'' saying those words was no different than getting a shot, but she had to say it, even though she disliked his guts.

Naruto took a single step forward before completly vanishing from sight. Sasuke was the first one to react because the Sharingan gave him a better view. He tired rushing towards Sakura, but he realized he couldn't reach her in time and threw a kunai towards her into a position he knew it would catch Naruto in his current speed. The young Uchiha watched slowly as the Kunai and Naruto reached the same point together, but remarkebly, Naruto twisted around, going behind the kunai which would have pierced him if he continued straight. He appeared behind Sakura who had taken out a kunai only due to the insticts Naruto had tortured into her.

Naruto reacted to this by sliding his right foot on the ground, catching the pink haired. There was enough force to make the girl fall down the ground. Before either Sai or Sasuke could jump into the action, Naruto took Sakura's right foot and draged her carelessly, before throwing her towards Sasuke with both his hands. He knew that the Uchiha would be forced to catch her, then he would pounce.

He quickly dashed towards the two just as they were going to collide: he twisted around, trying to kick the two, but his foot never reached them, as it was grabbed by Sai's ink lion. Naruto didn't even look at the creature as he placed his right hand on its neck before it exploded into black bubbles.

His eyes turned towards the pale black haired Ne agent, ''You're the one coordinating the attacks through your jutsu,'' he said. ''Now that I know this, I give this one more minute...''

A few moments later

Kakashi blinked a couple of times staring down at the bleeding forms of three of his genin while Naruto stood a couple of feat away, watching something from another world that he didn't have the previllage of knowing. It had happened so fast, but Naruto had actually beat down all three of them mercilessly and now they were down on the ground, bleeding. He would have to take them to the hospital soon enough, and Sakura was obviously outcold.

''You didn't have to hit them that hard,'' Kakashi said to Naruto. The blond had smacked Sakura and Sasuke around a couple of times, so it wasn't a major shock that he'd defeated them again. He'd just thought things would be different now that Sai was there and they had started so well.

Naruto gave a small, barely noticeable shrug.

Kakashi did nothing more than frown at how careless the blond was. The Jonin sighed when Naruto didn't say anything to defend himself. ''I will see you tomorrow, same time, same place,'' he said dismissing the blond. He then created two clones, which took care of his genin problem while his eye stared at Naruto, who gave a small nod before walking into forest, silently.

Naruto went towards the grave sight after leaving Kakashi. He could tell that the Jonin had followed him to satisfy his curiousity, but he did nothing to get the Jonin off his back despite needing some personal space and privacy.

He went straight at the Yondaime's stone, and stared at it, unblinking, not moving a muslce for a couple of minutes. But his mind was a jungle of curses and questions that the dead man couldn't answer. There were so many things that came to his mind when he thought of his father, more especially his mother. He wasn't just an orphan who was dropped by some folks who didn't want him, he had been birthed by good people, he was born to Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina.

He was Uzumaki Naruto.

Where laid the remains of the Yondaime Hokage, Konoha's Yellow Flash, his father, he stood before. This cursed village named the Hidden Leaf celebrated his father as its greatest hero yet spat on his face and saw him as nothing more than a demon spawn. His father was the angel, and he was the demon. The irony of the situation wasn't lost to him. Perhaps the fact that the fools behind him worshiped his father and cursed his existence made him hate him, a little.

There could be no mistake that he was bitter about the whole thing. Yes, Minato did something that had him called him a hero, revered as the Greatest Hokage to have ever lived, yet him, the sacrifice, his own son became allianated as a result. The thought of it was enough to boil his blood to high temparatures and possess him with demons that kept whispering to him to make that smutface in the Hokage monument explode into a beautiful shower of dust. A part of his sanity resisted though.

The Yondaime had given his pathetic excuse for a life for this godforsaken village that was corrupted to the core, leaving him to suffer. If minato had died alone, his mother left alive, things would've been better. Every child needed a mother, and Minato's choice to sacrfice himself had led to a chain of events that robbed him of everything and left him to dance around in a pit of hell fire, while the ignorant people of this village added to the misery by adding more wood to the flames.

What did he have left? A house that was kept away from him. A bijuu that brought him more misery than anything. Uzu was nothing more than ruins, and only two full blooded Uzumaki still existed, at least according to his knowledge. His fathers legacy could as well rot along with his bones for all he cared. He would create his own legacy, and make it better than his stupid father who trusted these evil people.

There was no denying that Minato was a good person, there was no denying it. The choice he made was because he was a good person. But the fool didn't have to face the consequences, he did. His entire screwed up childhood was the consequence of Minato's choice and Obito's blind actions. At least it soothed his soul knowing he got the masked fool killed. Hell awaited the fool and curse his very memory. What would piss him off would be if the death the Uchiha had reunited with his beloved Rin.

Even when faced with all these, even when he knew how happy his parents had been when faced with the reality that they were going to be parents, even when he knew they must have been crushed to be seperated from the child they'd just given birth to, Naruto didn't cry. He couldn't. He didn't have the tears. All he had was a sad smile, yet was complemented by lifeless eyes.

The Sandaime Hokage walked beside Naruto, and stood on his right, but said nothing: he stared at the stone in front of him with a sad smile. A few minutes passed as both boxed around with their thoughts.

''He was really a good person,'' the Sandaime said, sadly. ''When I elected him as Hokage over Orochimaru, some people opposed the idea as he was just too young. But Minato-kun handled the pressure all too well.''

Naruto offered no response, instead, he chose to continue with his staring contest. How long had he been here? An hour or so? Well, it would explain why the Sandaime would be so worried enough to come here. This was probably the first time the old man was seeing him at this place. He usually avoid coming here, but since his stay in the village was going to be cut short, he wanted to pass the last sentimental thoughts he had before he disappeared.

''I still remember the day he informed me Kushina-chan was pregnant: I had never seen him so happy,'' the Third Hokage smiled as if he could clearly see the smile Minato wore when he told him he was going to be a father. ''Both your parents were trully happy that they were going to be parents. Your mother would've went on a rampage if you got the treatment you got while she was still alive,'' Sarutobi chuckled just thinking about it.

Who could forget about it? His mother was best known for her temper. She had been a tomboy, hotblooded and beat up anyone who made fun of her. She beat up even boys were where genins while she was still at the academy. Perhaps she had calmed down a bit as she grew old, but she was still Kushina. If she was capable of beating up those who made fun of her, what more would she do to those who bullied and abused her only child? Her Naruto?

All the sadness that he never actually got to see her in life, her smile, or Minato's stupid smile. But Naruto understood that it was life, things happen. Unfortunately, the unfortunate occured to his life, spitting too many curses upon him, much more than it should, but he had come out of it alive, and that is all that mattered.

Even though Naruto wasn't saying a word, Hiruzen continued speaking: he knew the blond was listening to him, and that was at least okay with him. After all, he just wanted Naruto to hear what he had to say. ''He really died too young, never had the chance to see through his dreams. A lot of things wouldn't have happened if he had still been alive,'' the Third paused for a moment before he continued. ''Sometimes I wonder what he thinks of me. I failed him. I failed Kushina. I failed you Naruto. Perhaps if I had been strong enough, things would have never occured the way they did.''

Naruto had always known the Sandaime's heart was a pool of regrets. With the many things he's failed in his long life, one could get lost. Even so, his achievements were far better than his failings. He may not see it, and Naruto may not have the desire to tell him, but there was some good that he did: he wasn't as useless as he thought he was. All his students, except for Jiraiya may have left him, the other drinking and gambling all over the world, and the other doing horrible things to people he lies to, had grown up to be powerful warriors because he had been a good sensei. Despite its darkness, Konoha had never looked weak because he has remained strong as Hokage, even at old age.

''Naruto, I'm really sorry that I couldn't give you a better childhood,'' The Sandaime appeared to be really sorry. ''I just watched and hoped you could survive as they said mean things to you. I am trully sorry. I should've done better. I shouldn't have lied to you.''

Silence greeted him, but he waited for Naruto. He knew a response would eventually fall into his ears.

Naruto turned, started walking away from the sight. A few feat away from the Sandaime, he stopped. ''Aside from the Icharaku, I never actually had anyone. I was alone. But you were there. When I called you 'jiji' I actually meant it because of all those things you did for me. You failed in a lot of things, but I can never hate you: you were there for me, always trying to cheer me up. You were the one who loved me more than anyone in this village, and for that, I will always be thankful.''

After Naruto walked away, the Sandaime fell on his knees. He didn't derseve it. Especially when there was much more he could've done. But today, henceforth, he would surely live up to his name as the Proffessor. The days to be weak were over.

Hiruzen stood up, regaining some of his composure. A squad of Anbu dropped to his side, ''Find me Jiraiya. He will tell you Tsunade's location. While you search for Tsunade, tell him he has been summoned back home. If Tsunade still refuses to return, inform her I will mark her as a missing-nin and Jiraiya and I will hunt her down and drag her back to Konoha if it becomes neccesary. I have indulged her for far too long.''

''Hai,'' the Anbu said in unionson before disappearing into thin air.

When the Sandaime started walking away from the grave site, it wasn't the frail old man he'd appeared to be over the years, it was the man who had been revered as the Proffessor, it was the God of Shinobi. He was the second man in Konoha to hold that tittle after the Shodai Hokage. For as long as his body allows him, he was going to live like he should have been, until he breathes his last breath.

Perhaps then, he would have corrected some of his mistakes.

Later that day

Danzo just had a very interesting conversation with the Sandaime, a very imposing Hiruzen. It all but made the war hawk remember why the Nidaime had even chosen the fool to be his succesor. He'd come to hate Sarutobi because of it, and what infuriated him most was that he could never beat that old senile fool.

''Inoe,'' he called not looking particularly happy.

''Hai, Danzo-sama.''

''Hiruzen is plotting for our demise. He's gathering his strongest to have us exterminated,'' he said. ''We can't fight his entire Anbu and his other forces all at once. I hadn't foreseen this happening, but in order to live so that we can fight another day, we must make our move before he does. Gather everyone!''

''Hai!''

Settling back to his chair, Danzo cursed Naruto. It was the blond's fault that he was being driven to do things like these. He couldn't call Orochimaru for help as he would end up owing the snake too much and that would be dangerous for his part. Since his contact with Hanzo had been cut, he believed that the man was no more, even though he had no concrete proof to prove it.

Amegakure

Konan frowned when Aika appeared in the tower. She didn't particularly dislike the younger female but she wasn't a great fan either. ''What do you want?''

''Naruto told me to be here for the time being. He is probabaly going to leave Konoha tonight. He will come by in a few days or weeks,'' Aika said with a shrug of her shoulders.

''What brought this up? I wasn't expecting him to leave Konoha, not until the year ends,'' Konan said. That was a quick change of things. Naruto was supposed to be in Konoha. Something had to have come up for him to decide to leave without saying a word to either her or Nagato.

''Danzo and Orochimaru, and he sort of like changed,'' she didn't explain further on that. ''He said he was just going to put on some finishing touches on a few things. So I doubt he will come here before that.''

Konan nodded, ''Make yourself comfortable, but don't go anywhere you aren't supposed to,'' the blue haired Angel of Amegakure said, as she walked away from Aika, heading towards Nagato's 'room.'

''Don't worry,'' Aika said. ''I'm gone stay at Ajisai's. The air around here is too cold for my liking,'' that said. She too went her merry way.

Konan said nothing as she went to Nagato's. When she got there, the God of Peace laid resting on his bed, upper and lower body wrapped up in bangages, eyes closed, but she knew he wasn't sleeping. ''You heard?''

Naruto's left eye slowly opened, ''Yes,'' he said. ''We should get ready as well,'' he said as the Deva Path awakened from the corner of the room.''

''You want to gather the Akatsuki for a meeting?'' Konan asked.

Nagato gave a nod through the Deva Path.

**End of chapter**

**In this way, there won't be the chunin exams, no Sound invasion, at least not yet anyway.**

**I'm trying to push things towards a good setting. I did mention in the beginning that Naruto will eventually leave Konoha. I'd originally planned for him to leave after the Chunin exams, but I decided against that.**

**Haku has not been forgotten.**

**Original intensions for the pairing was Naruto X Samui, but I have been failing to get them to meet in a way that doesn't seem forced. On the last chapter, I never said they would actually meet for those who thought the main purpose of going to the Lightning was to have the meeting.**

**While I have repeatedly said there won't be anything between Naruto and Kurenai, I'm forced to change that thinking. Their 'thing' is good, and establishing a relationship betweem them would be easy as they already have a 'past' together. **

**I have already worked through to chapter 18 - I'm currently fixing some things while writing chapter 19 as well. Chapter 20 - at which we will be at the 200k mark - will be the start of part 2.**

**The next chapter will be posted soon.**

**The Omnipresent Sage **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

When Sandayu Asama had been contacted by an unknown person who was willing to offer him his help to return Princess Koyuki back to the Land of Snow, where he had managed to convince the director and film producers to stage the next making of Princess Gale, he had been expecting to see some strong shinobi who could protect him and the entire film crew, but he had only received a boy, looking about 14 years of age, no headband whatsover to say he was a shinobi.

He had been thinking of hiring Konoha for this job. When Koyuki was saved from Land after her father was murdered, Konoha Anbu had saved her life. It took some doing for him to find her, but kept the fact that he knew she was a real princess to himself, hiding it from Koyuki herself and the film crew. They needed protection against the man who was in charge of the Land of Snow. He knew there would be trouble once they reached the country.

''Maybe I should call for Konoha, after all,'' Sandayu said looking straight at Naruto, who had just dropped a resiliant Koyuki on the bed inside the ship they were going to be using for their journey towards the Land of Snow. After all, what could a boy do?

''You were promised you would get to the Snow in one piece, and I am here to insure that. My collegues are already waiting for us in the Land of Snow, and I would really not want to keep them waiting,'' Naruto said blankly.

It was obviously just a lie he made up because the man wasn't going to leave that easily if he believed that it was only him who was going to protect him, Princess Koyuki to be precise, in duration of the filming and for the other side mission. He already knew the kind of enemies he was going to face once he reached the land of Snow and was sure that it didn't need S-rank criminals of the Akatsuki to handle.

The shinobi from the country were not that stronger compared to the shinobi of Hidden villages. The chakra armors gave them a fair advantage but Naruto already had that covered. All he had to do was make the first move, and everything would fall into place.

''But I can still hire Konoha Shinobi just to be sure,'' Sandayu said, not really willing to take a chance.

Naruto gave the middle aged man a blank stare before turning around. Sandayu calmly watched as Naruto walked past the film crew, headed inside the ship. Once the blond had disappeared, Sandayu looked at the director: that old man wasn't going to be happy if he delayed the filming any further. It was hard enough job getting Koyuki to do the film to be taken place in her home. He wasn't worried that she would change her mind though.

Once the cameras started rolling and the lights swtcihed and the director cliked the action note, the woman became a new person. She could act, and was rather good at it. The fact that she never played when the camera lense were facing her, made the director be more willing to work with her despite her cold exterior and often frustrating attitude.

Sandayu sighed, guess he had to take Naruto's word for it. He everything was set for the ship to start rolling, and enter the sea they did. ''Once we get a good view of the sea, like when we're surrounded by gallons of water, we should stop and do a scene. This will showcase our journey towards the Land of Snow,'' the director said, smiling widly as he could see the lovely pictures they could take fromt he sea.

Sandayu could only nod, ''I will make sure the princess is ready,'' he said.

''Is this all the shinobi you were able to hire as our guards for the filming?'' The director asked. The man was the only one who knew the Land of Snow and he should know what dangers they would face ahead. The thought of not knowing what he was going to face filled the director with unimaginable joy.

''No,'' Sandayu said shaking his head. He repeated what Naruto told him. ''There are others waiting for us in the Snow.'' He then added. ''He is just here to make sure that nothing happens along the way.''

The director accepted his response without questions, for which Sandayu was very thankful.

Hours later

A hammering injection of pain shot through her head as Koyuki regained her conscious: the conscious she had lost when that blond placed his index finger on her forehead. Whatever he had done, it hadn't been happy pills to her mind because of the headache she was feeling. What increased her headache was the fact that she may have been dragged to the Snow, the very place she had so refused to be dragged to. They could have made artificial snow if they wanted snow for the film, but they had to drag her to this.

Damn that Sandayu who suggested the trip to the Snow.

As she rose up from the bed, Koyuki realized as she was in a ship and was indeed being forced towards the Snow, her former home. She could feel the air of the sea, and that made her frown more than anything.

''There's water for your headache, on the nightstand,'' a smooth, yet somewhat emotionless voice said, making Koyuki realize that she wasn't alone.

The princess of the Snow country stared at the blond for a few moments, but Naruto didn't bother to stare her back, his attention was put in the black book on his right hand, and he didn't say a word to her. Koyuki placed her hand on her neck, trying to feel the jewel she has always carried along with her: it was there. She looked back at Naruto, but he still said nothing nor even look at her, and that bothered her.

''You called me Kazahana,'' Koyuki said after a few moments. Naruto didn't immidietly offer her a response, instead, he fliped a page as he continued to read his book, which was far more interesting than the woman before him.

''So?'' That is the response she had so waited patiently for.

''How do you know?''

''I have my ways,'' Naruto said with a shrug. He closed his book before standing up. ''I'm going to take a nap. Don't do anything stupid like jumping into the water because I won't jump after you.''

The tone that Naruto had used made Koyuki realize that he was dead serious: he would let her drown if she did something like that. She didn't want to return to Land of Snow, and would do anything to ensure that she was kept out of the land, but she didn't want to die.

''I will double whatever Sandayu is paying you to keep me away from the Snow,'' Koyuki said. If it was money that he wanted, he could give it to him. She had no use for it after all.

''I'm not being paid to do this. Protecting you is a free job that I'm doing. Of course, I have my own reasons, but that isn't your concern,'' Naruto said before walking out of the 'room'. On his way out, he came across the director, and put on a smile. ''Say, director-san...''

''Hmm?''

''What do you say to writing me into the film? You could put it as the young boy who trained hard for so many years before venturing out to find his princess, and when he did, he ushered her back with her men back to her home land which was taken over her evil uncle so that she could reclaim it...''

Konohagakure

Hiruzen sighed tiredly as he signed off the last of the crappy paperwork he had to do on a daily basis as the Hokage of this village he'd so served as leader more than any of his predeccesors. He knew that changing things would require a lot of energy and time, it seems like he has dug his own grave, and this work was slowly poisoning him to his death. Where were his students to help him deal with these things? He shouldn't even be in the office at this stage, but because of his students rebelious streak, he was forced to do this.

well, that is what he was trying to correct anyway. Oh, and he meant it when he said he would hunt Tsunade down. That woman took confort in the fact that she was a Sannin and that no Anbu or hunter-nin could handle her. She was greatly mistaken if she thought he was going to allow her to do as she pleases. He would fight her if there be a need. Jiraiya would probably take his place though, but he was damn serious about bringing that woman back to Konoha.

The village had to go some reforms as well; it needed new laws a new order. Before he passes the mantle of Hokage to someone else, to wanted to have made all the changes that needed to be made. He was in a position to do so and no more would he allow Koharu and Homura dictate what happens in the village.

''Hokage-sama,'' an Anbu said as he dropped down to his kneees before the Sandaime. Kakashi also appeared beside them. ''It has happened as you suspected. We were able to keep track of their movements, but they disappeared and the bases have been left empty. Nothing was left.''

''I see,'' Hiruzen said, as he leaned back to his chair. ''Keep monitering the outskirts of the village. He is still in the Fire country and I doubt he will go far. What of Sai?''

''He is still in the detension cells,'' the Anbu leader respond.

''That is good,'' the Sandaime said. At least they still had one of Danzo's agents with them. He had been afraid that Sai would also slip through his fingers. He knew how 'valuable' the boy was to Danzo. ''The problem will be getting infromation him.'' Everyone in the Anbu knew that each Ne shinobi had a cursed seal that activiated when they tried spilling out secrets. The seal made it physically impossible for the shinobi to speak and it ended in death.

''That won't be a problem,'' one of the Anbu said. ''Naruto removed the cursed seal, however, the process has left Sai unconscious. We don't know when he will wake up.''

The Third was mildly surprised by this information. He hadn't expected for Naruto to do something like that especially when he had no connections with his Anbu and had no business knowing that he had detained Sai just in case. Naruto's prowess in Fuinjutsu wasn't a mystry to him, he knew the blond was good, the question was 'how good?'

''How did Naruto-kun get into the picture?'' The Sandaime asked quietly.

''Anko-san brought him in,'' that was all that needed to be said, and the Third dismissed the Anbu.

''You seem like you have a question, Kakashi. Feel free to ask,'' Hiruzen said with a smile. The Copy Nin was one of his must trusted shinobi, so it was no trategy indulging him in his worries.

''Why did you allow Danzo to escape the village? You could've stopped him before he even left the corridors of his hideout...'' the masked Jonin didn't accuse the Third of anything, he just curiously asked. There had to be a reason for the action, lack of rather. He knew the Hokage wasn't stupid, so he had to have something planned.

''Danzo has been a member of Konoha's leadership since the Second Shinobi World War. He has gained the trust of the villagers as he is seen as one of its elders. No one can also question his love for the village. If I were to suddenly order his execution, what would that lead to?''

Kakashi appeared thoughtful for a few moments before he responded. ''Dividend opinions. And since the man probably has agents in the Anbu force and the Jonin forces, it will likely spark a battle as he won't allow himself to be killed. He will rather take the mantle of Hokage by force.''

Sarutobi nodded, ''That was exactly my worry Kakashi. I don't want this village to be plagued with pointless battles of power. Danzo's supporters won't just stand still and watch him executed, nor will his Ne. A battle that would take place would certainly involve civilians. I didn't want that.

I 'hinted' that I will be coming after him because I knew he would choose to runaway as he wasn't arrogant enough to believe that he could fight an entire village by himself. I never communicated anything with the clan heads. But with his disappearance, I can safely play my cards and have him marked as nuke-nin. Besides that, he as a lot of enemies outside the village for his under the table dealings. It will be a pity if one of them gets him before we do.''

''You've also seperated him from the one thing he loves: Konoha. It will certainly kill him to see you enforcing the changes you're planning to bring,'' Kakashi didn't even know what kind of changes the Sandaime was planning, but he knew anything that had the Sandaime's touch wouldn't please Shimura Danzo.

The Third nodded but before he could respond, the door to his officburst open as his former teammates walked in. ''Ah, just the people I wanted to see,'' he said, ignoring the fact that they were comfortable enough to burst into his office. ''Kakashi, bring Naruto to me in an hour. I wish to speak to him.''

''Hai,'' the Jonin said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

''Hiruzen, what is this I hear about Danzo fleeing the village?'' Koharu demanded with a stern look on her face.

''Is it true, Sarutobi?'' Homura asked quietly, never the one to raise his voice.

''Yes. Danzo fled the village when he found out I was onto him for the treasons he has repeatedly committed,'' Hiruzen. ''Like anyone who flees the village, he will be put in the bingo book as a nuke-nin.''

''Have you finally lost your mind Hiruzen? You know how much Danzo loved this village. I will not allow you to ruin someone who has served this village loyally. We will go to the Fire Lord if there be a need! I assu-''

''Be still, Koharu,'' The Sandaime said smoothly. ''I have deemed that both of you are no longer fit to be my advisors and I have indulged you for too long. I allowed you to dictate things with the Uchiha, and allowed you to make many decisions for me. That has to come to a stop. You're just my advisors, I'm the one who elected you and you will do well to remember that. Since you've grown too arogant and actually believe you're bigger than the Hokage, I have decided that I will rest you.''

''You can't do that!''

''I can and I am doing it. I'm the one who put you as advisors in the first place, but it seems that you've fogotten that,'' the Third said. ''In case you're curious, the new council will be made of actual leaders. As in clan heads. Now, if you will excuse me, I have paperwork to sign.''

As the two slowly left the office, Koharu spoke, ''You will not get away with this, Hiruzen.''

The Sandaime rose his head staring at the back of his former teammnate. ''Don't do anything stupid, Koharu. I assure you, if you do, you'll come to regret it. I will no longer be allowing you to get away with everything that you do.''

Snow

Naruto could clearly hear the director yelling at the cameraman: ''Get your camera ready!'' ''I want that footage,'' ''I don't care, we will edit it! There is nothing more realistic than a real live battle caught on camera. Not to mention, this is the first time we're watching a real battle between shinobi.'' Now as he went on, the old man was talking to himself more than he was to the poor cameraman.

Life wasn't easy being a camera man. Behind hundreds of clones that he had created, the man was busy trying to get the footage of a real battle since the battles he was used to recording were fake battles had no real blood, no real jutsus. But this one had everything that was real. No wonder the director really wanted to have the footage recorded, so much that he was willing to do it himself. The man already had a camera of his own just in case the camera man's footage was from a bad angle.

Koyuki was on the clear as well. They were filming a scene around this snow mountains inside the ship when the enemies appeared. This only meant that they had reached their destination though. But Sandayu said they still had to cover some distance to get to were they had to, but they were within the borders of the Land of Snow.

His clones could ensure that none of the enemies made it through, and he wasn't exactly going to allow any to pass. With that in mind, 'forgot' the scene behind him and looked up at the enemy ahead of him: three rogue ninja wearing chakra armor, two males and one female.

''Step out of the way brat,'' Nadare stated. ''We just want to take the princess back to the castle and will leave you be...''

Naruto didn't respond in words. This required some extra attention, he thought before holding out his right hand. His scythe appeared in a puff of smoke, this time it had a chain strapped onto his hilt. Naruto tied the chain around his wrist before cocking his head a little, ''I'm afraid I can step aside, Nadare-san,'' he spoke casually like he knew the man before him. ''You'll have to remove me by force if you want to get to the princess.''

Though surprised the the blond brat knew Nadare by name, Fubiki growled while keeping a smirk on her face, ''He underestimates us Yuki shinobi.''

Not in the mood for chit chat with mere henchman, Naruto held his scythe horizontally, while holding a single hand seal with his left hand. The blade of his scythe burst into flames, before he swung it towards the three shinobi who were standing not far from each other. The flames of the blade were released in a wave and sped towards the opponents, while so, Naruto followed them from behind.

Fubuki responded by going through hand seals, before ice pillars burst from the ice on the ground, in front of her. The ice pillars formed the perfect shield against fire based attacks. She watched with a smirk on her face when the flames collided with her ice pillars before exploding, shattering the ice but the jutsu was stopped as well.

Her smirk nearly turned into a frown when Naruto suddenly appeared above her and Mizore in striking motion. His scythe was held with both his hands, and looked like he was going to swing it down towards them. But in his level, the scythe wouldn't reach them. Her still smirk returned when Nadare appeared above the blond, in motion to strike the blond with both his hands. But Naruto still swung his scythe while spinning around with the motion of his scythe. When one moment he was facing down the ground, the next he was facing up, directly Nadare. When he spinned with the motion of his sythe, the thing released a wave of wind that cut down just in front of her Fubuki and Mizore, but hit Nadare straight on the chest before he could each the blond.

The strike was enough to send the man flying away.

As Naruto landed on the ground, he was forced to duck under a spining kick from Mizore. He placed his scythe down on the ground, pinning it forcefully as Fabuki came sliding through the ice to catch him in his crouched position. The woman's feet hit the handle of the scythe, pushing the blond backward a little.

Naruto was forced to loosen his grip on the scythe when Mizore came crashing down the ground. He didn't pull his scythe from the ground but merely went back minding the length of the chain wrapped on his wrist. Since Mizore crashed between him and the scythe, Naruto quickly pulled the weapon towards him knowing that its hook would catch the large man on his neck. Mizore however, reacted by placed a kunai around his neck, purely on instict.

While Naruto was trying to pull his scythe, Fubuki jumped into the air, ''Ice Style: Ice Needles!'' She yelled as a rain of striking ice needles fled towards the blond who was down on the ground. Since his chain had already been extended enough, Naruto couldn't move anywhere as the chain was also wrapped on his wrist.

''Wind Style: Great Wind Breakthrough!'' He quickly forced the technique which released powerful gusts of winds that tore through the ice infront of him hit Mizore as well as repelling the needles of ice that would have pierced through his body if he'd allowed them to reach him. The extra force hitting Mizore from behind did nothing to help his situation as he was only helped by the chakra armor.

He was also helped because Nadare quickly took advantage of the numbers, flashing behind the blond who was occupied, and landed a bruttal kick on his back that sent him flying past Mizore, along with scythe, which followed him.

''Hyoton: Haryu Moko!'' Nadare yelled as he formed a giant tiger from the ice around him. The ice tiger charged straight at Naruto who was still being carried by the mometum of the kick that sent him flying away.

Naruto could only flash a Hiraishin kunai and throw it towards Fubuki who was floating in the air. The woman tilted her head to dodge the kunai, as soon as it got a little behind her, Naruto flashed there in a flash of yellow. The tiger no longer on his sight, the blond grabbed both Fubuki's wings, causing her to go off balance. As they started falling down the ground, with Naruto above the woman, still holding her wings, his feet landed on her back.

Fubuki let out a shrill when she crashed down the ice on her front with Naruto's feet crashing on her back. When Naruto sensed Mizore charging, he pulled her from the ice and placed her in front of him, using her as a human shield to block Mizore's brutall kick that connected with her amor protected chest.

As Nadare charged from behind, Naruto pushed fubuki towards Mizore, putting the large man off balance as the extra weight kicked in. Naruto quickly handled his scythe from his back, its blade coated with wind chakra, Naruto swung the scythe, while spining around, in a blinding movement neither of his opponents saw, nor did the camera recording him.

Nadare only widened his eyes when blood spluttered across his face when the back of Naruto's scythe hit him on the face. Behind the blond, Fubuki's headless corpse crashed down the ice, while Mizore stepped back a little.

''Do you like it?'' Naruto asked Nadare. ''It is my assassination technique. I call it Uzumaki Style assassination. It requires me to fill my muscles with large amount of chakra for a quick burst of speed and precision as well as wind. One swing one kill.'' the blond added with a smile.

Nadare jump back, glanced at Fubuki's head which was sliding down the hill. He touched his foreheed: he was cut. The Scythe had precisely stopped when it touched his forehead. With the ridiculous speed Naruto had swung the scythe, it shouldn't have been possible to stop him. It was like a pee, once you let it out, you couldn't pull it back.

''It wouldn't be good for the film if I killed all the enemies at once,'' Naruto said to himself. ''Besides, I want them to send a message to Doto,'' he then flashed away, appearing in front of the wall of clones he'd set up. ''Tell Doto, Uzumaki Naruto is coming. Well, that is if you survive this,'' the clones threw kunais at the hill before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

As Naruto jumped onto the deck of the ship, the kunais exploded on a blitz of an explosion. The blond didn't even look at it, instead, he merely said, ''I need to bath,'' this earned him looks from the film crew. ''What?''

''We're just suprised. You killed someone, and probably killed the other two, how can you not be sick about it?'' One of the actors said nervously.

''I'm a shinobi. This is what we have been forced to do by proffession. Not thinking about it much makes me not to be sick about it,'' Naruto said before walking past the crew.

Konohagakure

Kakashi lost his father, and he thought the old man had been a fool for making a choice that made him disgraced. His father's fall from grace was gigantic, no less than an angel falling from the heavans. His fall may not have the impact Lucifier's fall had, but it had surely crushed him to the point of madness: madness is what he called his screwed up life style of living by the rules.

It was until Obito finally broke through his cold exterior that he became normal, but by then, he lost a friend, and another followed shortly. His sensei was taken, and now Naruto had left. It seems that anything he can ever get close to disappears. Nothing ever stayed close for too long. Yes, he was cursed to be alone in his life.

At least Guy has always been present.

There was a chance that Naruto could be found though and he knew that the blond was still alive, just not in the village. He should have seen the signs when the blond seemed to have gone an overnight change. No, he just stopped talking and stopped smiling. Naruto liked masks. He should have seen it coming, especially with everything that has occured since he discovered that there was more to the blond. He just waited for the right opportunity to leave.

''Sasuke,'' Kakashi called at Sasuke's door. The Uchiha didn't leave at the Uchiha compound as it had many bad memories. He only went there to train during day and returned here to rest.

''What..?'' Sasuke said as he opened the door. He didn't get many visistors. Well, actually, that was because most people thought he still lived in the Uchiha compound. ''Kakashi-sensei..?''

''Listen, Sasuke,'' Kakashi started in a serious tone. ''Naruto has been missing for three nights. No one has seen him since. It seems like he vanished without a trace. We fear that he may have defected. Did he say anything to you? Anything at all that would tell us where he went?''

Sasuke narrowed his eyes a bit. ''No,'' he said. ''Why would Naruto defect from Konoha?'' The blond seemed to have everything he needed, unlike him. It still didn't shock him that it had come to this. He had known all along that Naruto had no love for this village.

''Its a long story, I will tell you some other time,'' Kakashi said.

''Is this about how the villagers look at him?'' The Jonin looked at the Uchiha as if he had grown a second head, prompting him to ask, ''What?''

''I'm just surprised that you noticed this. Most in your age group haven't,'' Kakashi said.

''I'm not stupid Kakashi-sensei,'' Sasuke said before adding. ''I noticed it while we were at the academy. He didn't seem to care about it though, neither did I.''

Kakashi was forced to sigh at Sasuke's response. ''Keep this to yourself. We're still searching, and we don't want the village to know,'' the Jonin said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

The Jonin appeared in the Sandaime's office, where Jiraiya and the Third were waiting for him. ''I got nothing from Sasuke, however, Kurenai said he spent the night at her apartment the day we returned from that mission. She said he was doing some soul searching and asked her what 'home' meant.''

''He was also in the village the morning Danzo fled the village. Ayame-chan said she saw him with her own eyes as he had gone to the ramen stand to eat,'' the God of Shinobi said in a tone that reflected his age. ''How could he have slipped through our raiders? Not even that girl was detected when she fled as well.''

''What are we going to do, Sandaime-sama? We did well hiding his nature as a Jinchuriki from other villages, but it will only be a matter of time before they start talking. The law you placed won't apply if he's no longer here,'' Kakashi said, eyes glancing between the Third and Jiraiya, who appeared lost in his own world.

The Third took out his pipe, lit it up and puffed some smoke before speaking. ''I really don't know Kakashi. I can't even wrap my head on where he may have gone to,'' the day Kakashi told him that Naruto was no where to be seen, this had been first thought. He had nearly burned down his office in shock when his pipe fell onto his paperwork which caught fire. ''Jiraiya...'' the sannin gave no response. ''Jiraiya...'' Yet again, there was no response. ''Jiraiya!''

''Sorry sensei, what were you saying?''

''This is no time to be lost in your failings, Jiraiya. We have all failed. But you have to look ahead. Go search for him. Don't return without him or bits of information about him that will confirm he is doing well,'' The Sannin disappeared in a puff of smoke upon those words settling on his mind. ''He's probably going to get a drink first,'' The Third said with a frown.

''Do you think sensei will forgive us for this? We failed to protect him from the villagers, we failed to make him feel at home, we didn't protect him against Danzo, and now he is gone,'' considering that the blond had admitted to sneaking out of the village for days without notice, there wasn't much hope that he would be found soon. This was Naruto they were dealing with.

The Sandaime chuckled: it was nothing more than a sound of bitterness, a pill that was hard to swallow; it was the sound of an old man who had too much on his shoulders. ''I don't know Kakashi. Kushina would've brutally killed us already in a bloody rampage.''

Just the thought of that woman... Kakashi couldn't help but nod.

Naruto

Koyuki had never met someone who treated her like this. While she didn't care about fame and all the other things, she was a person who loved acting with all her heart. Acting had become a purpose in her life - a life that had started too happily when it was just her and her father in their castle. She was his little girl, but it had so ended in flames when Doto got him killed over treasure that didn't exist.

Sandayu was always begging her to consider becoming the Princess of the Land of Snow again ever since it became obvious that he had somehow worked hard to become her assistant just because he wanted her to return to the country and save it from the dirty hands of her uncle. Fans always fawned over her, males were always throwing themselves at her, seeking her attention. She didn't care about any of it, nor did she give herself to any other man. She had no interest in relationships.

Things with Naruto were totally different: he never spoke to her unless it was neccesary, and gave her the idea that he didn't give a rats ass about her life, yet he was still protecting her. Then again, he said he was doing it for free, and had his own reasons for doing it. The logical conclusion she came up with was that he also wanted her fight for her Land, but didn't make the effort to convince her to fight. He just kept a close distance, but said nothing to her.

For the days she had been with him, she was becoming frustrated. Instead of him sending her glances, she was now the one sending him glances. It was just wrong and added to her growing frustrations. They had already set things in the Land of Snow, and now she was just resting in her trailor with Naruto sitting just away from her bed, as he always did.

At one time she had demanded that he leave so that she could change her clothes, he'd simply told her, ''You're an actor, you shouldn't have a problem with being seen naked. Besides, I won't even look. My book is far my interesting than seeing you naked.'' Admittedly, she felt insulted by those words.

''You must be reaching your limit now,'' Naruto said as if he could feel her growing frustrations. He then closed his book and looked directly into her eyes. There was nothing on his expression that said anything of his thoughts, it was just blank, even she could tell that much. Koyuki merely stared him back with her cold exterior. ''You're wondering I'm not bothering you like other people. Even I would be curious...''

Since she was just sitting on the bed, Koyuki brought her knees to her chest and looked away from him. She didn't say anything, her thoughts kept her occupied. Naruto dragged her out of them when he went on to climb her bed and laid on his back, stared at the ceiling. ''I have plus or minues two hours before Doto gets to us: I have two choices: allow him to come and capture you before rescuing you, or just go ahead to turn his castle into red flames. Which option should I pick?''

No matter how cold she appeared, Koyuki couldn't make that option. A part of her believed that fighting was pointless, so it was okay if he just allows her to be captured so that her uncle could get what he wants; another part of her just didn't want to. She had told herself so many times that it was better if she'd died the day she was saved, but she hasn't tried taking her life, she has lived until now.

''You speak as if you can actually do it,'' killing her uncle she meant. He may have been impressive in holding his own against those three Doto's henchmen and ended up killing one of them, but her uncle was another matter. Her father's death was proof of it.

''I haven't introduced myself yet: I am Uzumaki Naruto. I recently defected from Konohagakure and intend on rebuilding my ancestral village.'' Naruto raised his hands. ''These hands of mine have defeated many warriors, and these eyes of mine have seen so many things. Believe me when I say Doto isn't much of a threat that I can't handle. As we speak, my clones are securing the parameter to ensure that he doesn't leave his fortress.

Tell me, why do you refuse to fight for your country?'' Naruto asked, though, his mind had already guessed where her answer would range, but it was better if she talked.

''Because there is no point. In end, someone will die if I fight. I don't even have the will to fight. This country is nothing more than more than a land that turns everything to stone. My heart is frozen because of this land...''

Naruto took it in with silence. ''When you were younger your father was assassinated on orders of Doto who was searching for treasure. You left the Land and later became this pathetic woman you are now,'' the blond got up from the bed, stood up on his feet, still faced the ceiling, ''The day I was born, a mountain-sized furball attacked my former village, killing hundreds. My father was its leader, so he sacrificed his pitiful life to save the village. Unfortunately, my mother also died during that night as well. Since then, I was nothing more than a walking curse.''

Naruto turned around to face Koyuki. He forcefully grabbed her head, forcing her to look at him: her gave her that lifeless look, and spoke in a tone that was just dead of any emotion or feeling. ''What do you see? Between me and you, who has a dead heart? If someones guts were spilled out right now, who would run over to the little room to puke their guts out?''

Naruto pushed the woman away from him a little. ''You're a little girl who misses her father; a pathetic woman who has closed her heart and refused to face her past as well as reality. Instead, you chose to act, because it helps you escape from the reality you so fear. Well, wake up little girl, reality us much more cruel than you think. What you experience is nothing compared to what others have experienced.

Instead of shying away from reality, others chose to embrace it. See, I'm cold hearted, yet I continue to fight. You don't have a dead heart, you've just closed it because you're afraid of pain.'' Naruto shook his head, giving his eyes some life, warming up his tone a bit. ''Now if you will excuse me, princess, I'm going to kill your uncle and hand the Land of Snow to you in a silver plate.''

As soon as Naruto stepped out of the trailor, he heard the director shouting, ''Cut!'' He shook his head once more, but the 'cut' gave him an idea.

Doto' Fortress

As Naruto walked into the den of the toothless lion he was about to face, he was greeted by the Nadare and the sitted Doto, who sat comfortbly on his throne-like chair. As the doors closed behind, the big man in the hall started speaking, ''I trust this is the brat who is responsible for the destruction of my train,'' he said to Nadare.

The Snow shinobi nodded to his master, ''Yes,'' he said. ''He is the same one we faced when we attempted to take princess Koyuki,'' he was more pissed by anything at the fact that he'd been embarassed by a mere boy. He was a grown man who has been fighting for a long time, and the blond had the guts to embarass him.

''Shinobi from the Great Villages are rather trained well,'' he said looking at the blond who hadn't stopped walking towards him and his last surbodinate. If the boy was able to defeat two of his surbodinates, then he must have been trained well. ''Tell me, which village do you come from? I don't see your headband...''

''Konoha, but I defected from the village before this mission.'' Naruto simply said. ''You could say I'm villageless as things stand,'' that wasn't particularly true, but Doto didn't know that, and he wasn't going to reveal any secret like that.

''Ah, I see,'' Doto said. ''How much is Koyuki paying you? If you can get me what I require, I can tripple the amount. You nuke-nins only care about who is paying more, no?''

''Not neccesarily,'' Naruto said. ''But I'm not being paid anything. I'm actually doing this to elivate my boredom,'' he said. ''Of course, I'm just kidding,'' he didn't look like it. ''I have what you need though and there is only one way to get it: kill me,'' the blond took out the crystal Doto so wanted dearly.

Upon seeing the crystal, Doto smiled evilly, ''That can be arranaged,'' his eyes glanced over as Naruto placed the crystal back on his right pocket.

Naruto took out two kunais, which he flung in the blink of an eye, towards Doto. Remembering what the blond had done back when they first encountered, Nadare tried warning his master when the kunai's missed Doto's head, imbedding on the 'throne', but he failed to act quickly as Naruto appeared above Doto in a flash of yellow, both feet standing on the kunais he'd thrown. Nadare could only sigh in relief that the blond didn't attack.

''You chakra armor users grow arrogant and over-confident in the use of your armors. You neglect taijutsu training, and take confidence in your enviroment. But in this place, you can't use Ninjutsu - there is no ice for you to use. I was going to fight, but I've thought of a poetic way of your death,'' Naruto said before flashing back to his prior position. The kunai on the right exploded in a powerful explosion that tore the 'throne' apart and sent Doto flying to the side.

Naruto twisted around, throwing kunais in all sides of the hall. He put on a somewhat deranged smile with his head cocked to the right, ''You watched as this place burned when your brother still occupied it. I'm going to watch it burn while you occupy it. Now Doto, will you dance to the tune of poetic flames?'' each of the kunais he had thrown were marked with his special kind of explosive tags and he set them off at once, no less than a hundred of them.

That was enough fire power to turn the entire fortress into a ball of red flames.

About an hour later

When Naruto returned to the film crew, he found the director sitting behind his camera man as the latter took footage of Sandayu 'strengthening' samurais from the village hidden in Snow. That made Naruto realize that the man had things set up, it was only a pity that he would've ended just getting killed as well as the samurai if they had to face Doto alone. Good thing he had dealt with the problem before any more needless deaths that would only prove to Koyuki that this place had no happy endings.

Naruto threw a tape into the directors hands as he walked past him. ''What is it?'' the old man question.

''Footage,'' Naruto simply said.

When Sandayu saw him, he smiled, relieved that nothing had happened to him. ''You lied when you said there were others waiting for us in this Land,'' he said. He had taken notice a day ago. The blond had lied to him to get them moving towards this destination.

Despite it not being an accusation or question, but a statement, Naruto still nodded, but said nothing to explain himself.

Sandayu sighed. ''When the princess told me you'd gone after Doto, I was worried. I gathered them'' he said pointing at the Samurai, ''So that we can follow you. I'm glad that you're okay.''

''There was no need,'' Naruto said. ''I handled everything. You shouldn't have any worries about Doto from now on,'' the blond added, walking past Sandayu. He went straight to the only trailor, Koyuki's. Sandayu was following him from behind.

''What do you mean by that?'' He asked Naruto, who was opening the door to the trailor.

Naruto frowned when he saw no one. He really hated civilians when it came to this: they were really hard to track for someone like him who's senses focused primarly on chakra. ''Where is that woman?''

Once again, Sandayu sighed, ''If she isn't there, then she must have slipped out while we were busy outside.'' Why won't that woman just come to her senses? He'd done everything he could, and was willing to die for her, couldn't she see that?

''I really wanted to take a nap. I guess I better go find her before she catches a cold or sprains her ankle,'' the blond mumbled closing the door behind him. He looked at Sandayu, ''To answer your earlier question, Doto is dead.''

a few minutes later

''I don't know which is best,'' Naruto said to Koyuki, who was on the snowy ground, on her behind. By looks of things, she had hurt her right foot. Probably fell on something while running away from her demons. ''Dragging you by your feet back to the trailor as you are or allowing you to passout before dragging you, what to you prefer? Carrying you would be rather bothersome...''

Either way, she would still be dragged. He had a cruel way of putting out options. None of the options he gave were fair. ''Why are you even here? I thought you said you wouldn't come after me if I jumped into the water.''

''I just killed your uncle, it would be a waste of my efforts if you killed yourself as well. Back then, I had yet to put much effort, so it wouldn've mattered if you killed yourself. I could have worked things with your uncle if you'd done something stupid.''

Koyuki laughed, an empty laugh. ''That's cold,'' she said.

''Yes, so are you,'' Naruto said, for the first time he gave the woman a warm smile. ''You're a cold princess, playing out in the cold, and being rescued by a cold person, what does that make this situation?''

Koyuki shrugged.

''There is no need to run princess,'' he didn't explain any further. Placing his right hand on her right shoulder. ''Come on, let us go,'' they disappeared in a flash of yellow, appearing inside Koyuki's trailor. Naruto went towards the bed, laid down.

He threw the necklace at her before closing his eyes, ''What are you doing?'' that was her bed!

''Taking a nap,'' Naruto said. ''I haven't slept in three days and I need my full strength for my next mission.''

''But that's my bed.''

Naruto's left eye partially opened, ''I just killed the man who is responsible for your anguish, for free, and you can't even allow me to take a nap on your bed?''

''My anguish? Didn't you say I was just a little girl?''

''I did,'' Naruto said, eye closed again. ''Your pain was real, so is mine. We all have different ways to deal. I'm not the one to judge. I just said what needed to be said for you to realize that you don't have it as bad as you think.''

Koyuki sighed, went over to the bed and sat down on the edge, ''Why do you want me to do this? Sandayu thinks its only right, what about you?''

''We'll talk about it over dinner later on,'' Naruto said, ''For now, I need my rest...''

Unknown Location

''Kukukukukuku,'' Orochimaru laughed in the confines of his beloved seat. ''Things just keep on getting interesting,'' the Snake Sannin stated, looking at the report on his hand.

In all his life he'd never thought that Danzo Shimura would be seperated from Konoha by something else other than death. The man was screwed up as a fangirl in his love for Konoha and he worked zelously to ensure the village remained the strongest and everything else that was strong, and no associated with Konoha was considered an enemy. While his former sensei was concerned about peace in the village, Danzo worried about subduing enemies and ensuring that Konoha remained the strongest amongst the Hidden Villages.

The war hawk wasn't satisfied with second place nor just being above: he soothed his soul in being far superior to everyone else.

Still, Orochimaru knew that with how screwed up Danzo was in his love for Konoha, he wouldn't mind seeing the village thrown into a bloody circus, as long as he believed it was neccessary for saving it and throwing it into his hands. No one loved Konoha better than him and no one could take it to a better place than him - that is what Danzo believed. Ultimately, it meant that there was no Hokage other than the Nidaime who did an excellement job at leading the village.

The Nidaime was the one who step up the current structure of Konoha, he was the one who set up its laws, almost everything in Konoha had the hand of that man. The man had been strict nothing more like his sensei, despite the Sandaime being the favorite pupil of both the Shodai and Nidaime Hokage.

''What are we going to do now, Orochimaru-sama? This does affect your plans,'' Kabuto said, standing just beside his master. ''Now that Danzo is out of Konoha, he is most likely to venture into lands other that have your interest...''

''Yes, and that would be a problem,'' Orochimaru said. ''Sensei must have snapped to allow Danzo to leave the village. Considering that he did nothing when the man attenmpted to get him killed by Kakashi so that he could asurp him. That alone is worthy of execution.''

''That is just the tip of the icebag for all the things that Danzo has done.'' Kabuto added. ''What might have changed?''

''Who knows? But it must be interesting with all the changes that sensei is implemting. I imagine that Danzo will be hunted by his enemies once they get to know that he has fled from Konoha,'' Orochimaru said grinning. ''What is most interesting is that Naruto-kun has left the village as well.''

''I must admit, I never saw that coming,'' Kabuto said. ''I would have never thought that knowing that his father was the Yondaime Hokage, he would have chosen to stay behind and protect the village his parents died protecting.''

Orochimaru chuckled a bit, ''He probably doesn't care about what his father thinks. After all, Minato-kun is the one who condemned him to the life he was forced to live while in Konoha. Morever, Jiraiya abandoned him, leaving him alone to a pack of wolves. It was only a matter of time. Though, he did choose an interesting time to leave the village. Though, one wonders why he didn't leave earlier.''

''Do you think he was planning something?''

''Who knows?'' Orochimaru said with a shrug. He didn't care much to give it a thought. ''Sensei must be heartbroken though. I can almost pity him,'' Orochimaru chuckled once more by just imagining the pathetic expression that must have been on the Sandaime Hokage's face when he was told that Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

Kabuto shifted his glasses a bit. 'It wouldn't be called pity if you're laughing like that,' he thought at the gleeful laughter of his master. If anything, the man looked as though he would enjoy the anguish of his master more than anything. Well, there was that Orochimaru may be still harboring some resent to the Third for chosing Minato as Yondaime Hokage over him, his beloved and favorite student. No one could question that the Third favored Orochimaru and saw him like a son, not even Orochimaru himself would deny it.

''Danzo's absence from Konoha isn't neccesarily a bad thing for my plans,'' Orochimaru said again. ''In fact, this will give us more power. We want the same thing, but for different reasons,'' the Snake added.

''You're thinking of using his Ne?'' Kabuto asked, for once smiling with his master. Orochimaru would probably get them killed if he got them, leaving Danzo vulnerable to attacks, and the war hawk would probably be forced to follow his master just for survival.

''Maybe,'' Orochimaru said, but the splitting grin on his wide lips said yes. ''Have you located Naruto-kun's location?''

Kabuto shook his head. ''I only got the Intel,'' he said.

Frowning slightly, Orochimaru stood up. ''Find it,'' he said. ''But for now, come on: let us go make Danzo an offer he cannot possibly refuse...'' just thinking of the look on Danzo's face brought a malicous laughter from the Snake Sannin. Oh, he was going to have fun with the war hawk. They were both missing-nins from Konoha now, after all.

''Aren't you enjoying this a little much, Orochimaru-sama?''

Orochimaru shrugged, ''Danzo once thought he had a bigger hand when I was forced out of Konoha. It wasn't fun running for my life. I was even forced to join the Akatsuki for my survival.''

''Speaking about the Akatsuki, what do you think they have been up to now?'' Kabuto asked curiously. Their current status was just a powerful mercery group, but they haven't been taking any jobs recently.

''I don't know really. Everything about them is shrowded with mystery. They have even gotten better at hiding their movements recently. But I know that they aren't active currently,'' Orochimaru said. He despised the group, especially after what Itachi did to him. He could never forget nor forgive those words.

''Orochimaru, before my eyes your ninjutsu is useless.''

That arrogant brat had so said to him? Him?! Orochimaru a sannin and a former candidate as Yondaime Hokage. He would certainly make that brat pay for his actions though. Those words even gave him nightmares, especially when he had to run with his tail between his legs. He'd never been left so red faced in his entire life. Curse that Uchiha.

''With the wheels spinning, they are surely going to announce their existence soon enough,'' Kabuto said as he and his Master walked thought the dark passages of Orochimaru's hideout.

While they two were silently walking, they came across Guren along with Yukimaru. ''Orochimaru-sama, you going somewhere?'' Guren asked calmly, yet sending a threatening glare at Kabuto, who merely smirked.

''Yes,'' Orochimaru said. ''Leave the boy here and go to the hideout in Kusakagakure. The Sound Four are there: tell them to scout the Fire country, searching for anything regarding Uzumaki Naruto. While you're there, destroy all the experiments: they've turned out to be failures.''

That said, Orochimaru simply walked past the woman, no more word said. ''Did you see that?'' Kabuto asked.

Orochimaru nodded. ''She's grown quite attatched to the boy. It won't be long before she disobeys me to protect him. Oh well, it doesn't matter, she's outlived her usefullness.''

What his master meant was that it doesn't matter if Guren does something that will get her killed, by him, since he no longer needs her as his vessel, and her weak heart has made her a liability. She is able to perfom because she knows if she doesn't, Orochimaru will harm the boy, and she knows she can't hide from him. Should the boy disappear, then she would lose it. Orochimaru was cruel, but who cares? He certainly didn't.

Tanzaku Gai

Shizune sighed looking at her bored looking master. The woman was probably thinking about hitting the Casinos once again. It wasn't enough that she had already lost 10 million from the money she was paid by Naruto for the surgery she perfomed, the woman had to claim it was hers. Yes she is the one who taught her everything she knows about Medical ninjutsu, but after everything that she has done for her, at least she deserved a thank you.

For how long has she been running after the woman? All while cleaning up the mess she creates in her gambling sprees and druken sprees. The woman was a legend, for sucking that is. Shizune didn't complain for even a day, but she knew she had to take care of this woman or else no one would. Where would Tsunade be if it wasn't for her? As for herself, she would probably be at Konoha, doing god knows what.

''I'm bored, Shizune,'' Tsunade said. That was cryptically saying give me money to have some fun. Her stomach was full as they'd just finished eating, and were just allowing the food to settle down before hitting the road to another town.

Shizune didn't allow the frown that was threatening to appear take over, she shrugged her shoulders, and took a sip of the juice in front of her. ''Go to sleep,'' she said dismissively, almost like she was talking to a child.

Tsunade's eyes glanced at the black haired woman, ''Don't treat me like a child, Shizune,'' she said. ''Now give me some money so I can go buy some bottles for the road ahead of us.''

''No,'' Shizune said. ''You've spent all your allowance. Besides, you've lost all your money. You have nothing. The money available now is mine, which I was paid for doing surgery to kami knows who.'' Naruto didn't say, and she couldn't tell because the person's face was hidden under a genjutsu that she couldn't undo. As Naruto explained, it had the same principles as Tsunade's 'genjutsu.'

''Not this again, Shizune,'' Tsunade said. ''Do I have to take the money from you by force?''

''You can try,'' Shizune simply said. Naruto had told her to give Tsunade some tough love if she wanted the woman to get better, and besides, she couldn't allow the woman to lose all the man she'd worked for when they didn't know where their next cheque was going to come and from who.

Tsunade frowned, ''Be that way,'' she said. ''See if I can't borrow.''

It was Shizune's time to frown. The Legendary sucker was in great debt because of this: she kept borrowing money she knew she couldn't repay. She always pittied the poor suckers who always fall for her lies. ''Tsunade-sa...'' she trailed off when she saw someone she wasn't expecting to see.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, the Proffessor, in flesh with a brilliant smile.

The Third settled down beside Shizune, facing his former student. ''Hello, Tsunade,'' he said calmly.

''The village must be burning down in flames for you to come before me yourself,'' Tsunade said mildly. No smiles or hugs for the man who once was her teacher. The old man had denied her many things, but she didn't hate him. He was a stupid old man who couldn't see that his beloved student was evil, but he wasn't that bad like the student himself or Danzo.

''Quite the contratry, the village is doing just fine. Konoha has never been in peace,'' while he hated saying that, it was the truth. Naruto's disappearance from the village, the rumors of it at least, was starting to reach all ears within Konoha. Danzo fleeing was also a blessing.

''What do you want, then?'' Tsunade demanded.

''Isn't it obvious?'' The Third kept his tone light. ''You have to return to Konoha with me. You've been gone for too long Tsunade.'' Even though the old man was smiling, Shizune could feel just from the air around him that he was dead serious.

''I told you long ago, I'm not returning to that hell hole of a village. I'm not returning. Get that?!''

''Listen here, Tsunade,'' the Sandaime started, in that same light tone that did nothing to appease the slug princess.

''No, you listen!'' Tsunade hit the table with her right fist, crushing it in half. To add to how serious she was, she raised her chakra levels, which was enough to scare Shizune, but not the Proffessor.

The Sandaime took out his pipe from his robes, lit it up before inhaling some smoke, not even affected the least by the killing intent from his former student. ''I'm afraid you've neglected shaping up yourself to scare me, Tsunade,'' the Third said in a deathly silent tone, shutting off Tsunade's intent with his own. At that time, Tsunade realized this was the God of Shinobi, and that wasn't because he had been trained by the Shodai and the Nidaime, but because he had been damn powerful. None of the Sannins had even reached the level Hiruzen was at when he was in his prime.

''The three of you couldn't defeat me back then. You couldn't even defeat Hanzo. I believe there is still some fight left him me to drag my former student back to Konoha even with this frail body,'' the Third said before standing up. ''I expect to see you in Konoha within a week, Tsunade.''

''And if I don't show up?''

''I will return with my Anbu and we will drag you back to Konoha. If I can't handle a child I raised, then I might as well die accepting that I am a failure,'' The Sandaime said, chuckling bitterly, as he walked away.

After the Third had disappeared from Shizune's view, she let loose of a huge sigh of relief, ''And I thought you were scary,'' she said to Tsunade. Well, now she knew why he was still respected around the Elemental Nations.

Unknown Location

Nine holographic figures stood in a circle led by a man in possession of the Rinnegan. These were the members of the organization known as the Akatsuki. Four eyes were staring at the small figure who was standing beside their leader, he wasn't wearing the cloaks like them to say he was one of the.

A few days ago, the leader had said they would gather again and he would introduce them to a new member of the organization. No one was expecting a brat. Itachi and Kisame weren't suprised as they already knew.

''Leader-sama, Is this the knew member? I didn't know we were recruiting brats. Hn.'' Obviously, that was Deidara. The others joined in, and after a few moments, completely went off topic, when Deidara started arguing with Sasori, while Kisame made fun of the Zombie brothers.

Pein retained order, and then no one was talking but him. ''This is Uzumaki Naruto, a former shinobi of Konoha. He is also the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi,'' the leader said.

That was a surprise. But no one questioned it. ''Who is going to partner with the brat?'' Kisame said.

''That will be handled in time,'' Pein responded calmly. ''Kisame, you and Itachi will go after the Six-tails Jinchuriki. When you have captured him, rendezvous in the Hideout at the Wave. I will have give you coordinates on entering Kiri safely to a safe house where you will drop him.

Sasori, you and Deidara will hunt down the Sanbi. Once you have it, you will be informed of where you should drop it,'' Pein eyed Naruto. ''Do you have the locations for both Bijuus?''

''Yes,'' Naruto said before adding. ''I'll have them delivered to both groups.''

''Good,'' Pein said. ''Dismissed!''

One by one, the images disappeared untill there was only Naruto, Nagato and Konan left. ''Where are you?'' Pein asked.

''Outskirts of Konoha,'' Naruto said before explaining. ''Uzumaki Clan's Mask Temple. I wish to remove all the masks here and rebuild the shrine back in the Whirlpools.''

Nagato nodded, ''When can I expect you?''

''In a week or two,'' Naruto said. ''I still have to fetch our sister, and tie a few loose ends,'' he then added. ''I have some information that will appease you. Danzo has fled from Konoha. I don't know his current location, but I'm sure you can find out.'' that said, his image disappeared, Nagato and Konan disappeared as well.

In the Uzumaki shrine, Naruto had already finished sealing all the masks, just trying to memorize the structure so he can have the exact copy rebuild in Uzu. Once done, he spoke to the person with him, ''Come on, Haku. Let us get out of here before Konoha shinobi come around.''

End of chapter

I do admit the Sandaime's change felt a bit forced, and Naruto's decision to leave came as a surprise, but it had to be done to make some progress in the story.

Naruto's handling of Aika appeared cold, but there is no doubt that he cares for her.

Some would rather the story be without a pairing - I will see how it goes.

I have not ruled out a pairing with Samui in any case.

I will try to see that chapter 17 comes as soon enough.

The Omnipresent Sage


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Aoi was walking through the forest within the borders of the Lighning country, heading to nowhere in particular, when a voice suddenly spoke. His movements came to an end before he turned around.

''Hello, Aoi,'' Naruto greeted the Jonin belonging to the Village Hidden Hidden In Rain, led by Nagato. By some starndard, he was recognized as a Jonin, but he didn't fit the rank when power alone is measured. The man was an average shinobi at his best. In simple terms, despite being ranked Jonin, Aoi was a lower ranked shinobi. It would make sense if the rank was given to him because of the weapon he wielded.

Aoi wasn't in the country owing to a mission he had to complete, he was just strolling through the land because he could. He was a Jonin who wielded the sword that once belonged to Senju Tobirama, the Second Hokage of Konohagakure.

While the entrances to Amegakure were rather difficult to pass, he had passed through after it was confirmed that he was leaving for a mission. The mission had been assigned to him a week ago, and he'd already completed the it. The reason for his presence in the Lightning country was that she he return to Ame, leaving the village would be difficult due to its lockdown status.

The nuke-nin from Konohagaure looked at the blond, sitting on a tree branch. He wasn't concerned that he hadn't sensed the blond before he got behind him. Things happened. ''What?'' he asked impatiently.

''I have come to collect the sword you stole from Konoha. To be honest, you didn't steal it - you tricked someone into stealing it for you. I just came to take it from you, as you did to Idate,'' Naruto spoke in a calm tone. He wasn't irked by the man's impatience.

He'd already spoke to Nagato about this matter some time ago and he had permitted him to do what he wishes. The sword has always been in his plans to take from Aoi, and Nagato had said it was okay. The man wasn't originally from Amegakure, but he had fled from Konoha. Since Pein had issues with the village, he didn't have a problem with what he was planning to do. Aoi wasn't that much of a use anyway. He was a tool at best and if he had any use to begin with, he was now useless.

The Jonin laughed, ''very funny,'' he said. ''But no. Now go away. You're disturbing my peace,'' he waved his right hand in a dismissive manner, taking no interest in any more conversation with the blond. He still didn't turn his back on Naruto though, instead, he chose to remain in his position, while still staring at Naruto.

''It wasn't a joke,'' Naruto said. ''I really require that sword. In your hands, it has become a useless tool and that makes me sad. In my hands, the sword will be feared. Because it is still in your hands, no one even thinks of taking it. Konoha hasn't even shown an interest in taking it back after it failed to retrieve it when you fled.''

Aoi shrugged in response, ''Not many shinobi are willing to pick a fight with a wielder of The Sword of the Thunder God. Even if anyone had attempted to take it from me, I wouldn't have given it up, not after the trouble I went through just to get it.''

''I see,'' Naruto said, before jumping on the ground. He stood face to face with his opponent. ''I will try not to kill you, but I can't guarantee it if you prove to be more of a tool than I already think you are.''

Aoi narrowed his eyes, ''Do you have a death wish, kid?'' He was talking about the fact that Naruto called him a tool, more than twice and that was insult to his pride and as a shinobi. How dare a mere brat call him a tool? Who did the kid think he was?

Aoi blinked when Naruto suddenly disappeared out of his sight. His speed had been fast and unexpected. He was forced to twist around when his insticts kicked in. He quickly placed both his hands just about his face when Naruto appeared above him with his right foot flashing towards his face. The kick connected with both his hands in a painful fashion. There had been so much power behind the kick that he was forced backwards.

Aoi didn't have time to recover because Naruto suddenly flashed behind him. This time, the blond sent a powerful kick that connected with the back of his head, sending him skiding to the other side. Once he had enough balance to regain his composure, the Jonin fliped two times before landing down on both his feet.

'For a kid, he hits really hard,' the Jonin thought, massaging the back of his head with his right hand.

''You shouldn't take your eyes off you opponent,'' Naruto suddenly said, standing on the same branch he had been sitting prior to the physcial alteration. The blond threw two kunais at Aoi, all heading straight towards his forehead in deadly precision. The Jonin was forced to bend back, as though he was falling, to avoid being hit by the kunais.

Naruto suddenly appeared under the Jonin, hit the man with a brutal kick that sent him above ground, but he didn't get far because another Naruto appeared above him before slamming both his hands straight at his chest in a brutal fashion, sending him crashing down the ground. The clone then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

''That's it!'' Aoi yelled, getting up from the ground. ''No more taking it easy on you!'' he yelled taking out his umbrella.

Naruto charged, for the first time, straight toward his opponet; his upper body leaned forward. Before he reached the opponent, Aoi opened his umbrella, shielding Naruto's view. This forced Naruto to jump up so that he could get a better view and attack. Just when he had taken off from the ground, Aoi was upon him. Naruto reacted on instict, placed both his hands in a crossed position, blocking a spinning kick from Aoi. The force behind the kick sent the blond tumbling backwards. He recovered quickly, nevertheless.

Aoi was upon him in a matter of seconds; his left foot crushed down in front of him, at the same time, his right foot came high, aiming for his head. Naruto avoided the blow by jumping back. Aoi didn't falter. Once again, he was at Naruto, pushing for another high kick. Once again, Naruto avoided it by jumping back. Aoi moved towards him again, this time, he tried punching the blond straight on the chest, but Naruto blocked the punch with his hands.

Naruto only stopped after his back hit the trunk of a small tree - they were surrounded by trees. Aoi smirked before taking out his sword - the sword Naruto wanted. He swung it horizontally, straight at Naruto's neck, aiming to cut his head off the shoulders. Naruto dodged the swing by ducking under it. The sword cut through the tree cleanly, cutting it in half.

He didn't give Aoi the time to throw in another swing because he did a leg sweep that forced the Jonin off his feet. The sweep was executed in a way that would force Aoi to hit the ground with his head as his feet had been 'pulled' from the ground. With the man off-balance, Naruto did a fast spin before landing a kick on the side of the Jonin, sending him away.

Aoi did several flips before landing down on the ground gracefully. The man was forced into action once again when Naruto started darting towards him. He jabbed the sword forward, in an attempt to pierce Naruto on the face, but the blond ducked under the jab, while still moving forward, before catching the wrist of the hand holding the blade, forcefully. He Simultaneously landed a chakra infused punch on Aoi's gut, and stomped on the man's left foot with his right foot to keep him grounded.

While the man spat out some saliva from his mouth because of the unforgiving chakra infused punch, Naruto moved quickly, still holding the man's right hand, his right palm landed on the man's chest, ''Fuin: Motion Restriction, seal!'' If that wasn't enough, four thin orange chains burst out from the ground: two pierced through the man's knees, while the remaining two pierced through his shoulder joints.

''Ahhh!'' Aoi cried in pain. ''Son of a bitch!'' he cursed when blood began to gush out after Naruto pulled out the chakra chains out of his joints. He then fell down on the ground on his knees, hands immobile because shoulder joints were disabled, and he couldn't walk because the damn chains had pierced through the knees, breaking through the bones.

''They are not as powerful as mother's, but they can do enough against shinobi,'' Naruto murmured, picking up the sword he wanted. He then pointed it at Aoi's neck, ''would you complain if I test how sharp it is on you?''

''I will kill you!'' the opponent shouted.

''I guess it will be safe kill you before you kill me. In any case, your head must be worth a few millions. You're in Konoha's bingo books for stealing this sword and a scroll.'' Unlike how he usually does it, Naruto pierced through Aoi's heart with the blade, killing him instantly.

''That took some doing,'' he said before sealing the corpse and the sword. ''Come out,'' he called.

A few moments passed before a group of shinobi from Kumogakure jumped from the trees, landing away from him. They probably came to this area because they'd felt the usage of chakra. Naruto prefered against using ninjutsu when fighting shinobi like Aoi. This meant that they couldn't have been attracted by his fight, but by something else. However, if they were close when the fight started, they could have felt the battle spirits singing joyfully.

There were four of them, two blondes, and two dark skinned male and female. All wore headbands of Kumo, and the two blondes wore Jonin vests. Not surprsing to see Kumo shinobi here, this was after all, Kumo's territory being that it was within the Lightning country. Given how large Kumogakure is, he wouldn't have been surprised if he'd come across many of them while speeding through this forest.

''What can I do for you, Kumogakure shinobi?'' Naruto asked, breaking the ice. Granted that Konoha was still trying to contain the news of his defection a secret, and given his 'unknown' status, these shinobi probably knew nothing about him.

Yugito glanced behind the blond: there were blood drops on the ground that had stained it after he'd killed without hesitation. She looked at the blond: he wasn't wearing a headband for her to define which shinobi he belonged. Nevertheless, he was definately a shinobi. The way he fought proved so, and the chakra chains clicked something in her mind, but she couldn't quite place a touch on it.

Matatabi had led them to this location munutes ago while they were heading back to Kumo. The Bijuu had said she sensed another Jinchuriki nearby, but wouldn't say which Bijuu the Jinchuriki held. Now the teenager in front of her, wearing an expressionless face, didn't look like a Jinchuriki. Then again, neither did she. Many were surprised to find out that someone like her housed a demon, as people call Bijuus.

''We were just passing by when we sensed a battle occuring. Naturally, we came to investigate since this is Kumo's territory,'' Karui said, folding her hands across her b...erh... Chest.

Naruto said nothing in response. He just cocked his head and waited for his question to be answered.

''Why was an unknown shinobi fighting an Ame shinobi in this parts of the land?'' Not to mention that it wasn't very easy coming across shinobi from Amegakure because the village has been under lockdown in the past years. What went in the village during the night never returned.

''We were fighting over a sword: I'd asked him to hand it over peacefully but he wanted to do it the hard way. This place just happened to be the place we collided,'' Naruto said, looking straight at Samui who'd asked the question. ''I didn't think there was a rule against that...''

Samui shook her head, ''There isn't,'' she said.

''Who are you?''

''Uzumaki Naruto,'' Naruto said, walking towards the group with his hands inside his pockets. ''You must be Team Samui,'' he added, halting just a distance away from the team.

''You know of us?'' Omoi said. ''We must be famous if an unknown blond shinobi knows about us,'' he added.

''Not exactly,'' Naruto said. ''But you're aren't exactly anonymous in Kumo, now are you?'' He looked at Yugito for the first time, offered her a warm smile. It only flashed for a second though. ''Hello, Yugito. It is always quite pleasant seeing another Jinchuriki.'' It didn't matter if he said it nor not. Yugito was going to know or may have been already told of his status by her Bijuu.

Well that confirmed it: he was a Jinchuriki. The big question was which one did he hold. She doubted he would outright tell her, neverthless, it didn't hurt trying. ''Which one do you hold?''

''Let us keep that as our little secret,'' Naruto said, turning between Samui and Yugito. ''I must say, you two look lovely, and you're blondes like me,'' the brilliant smile that was supposed to complement the complement didn't follow after his words or before the words.

''What about her?'' Omoi asked, looking the other way, but his left shoulder was pointing at Karui. Obviously, he found it very amusing while it didn't please the red haired.

''Shut up idiot!'' Karui shouted, jabbing the only male in their team on the side of his chest. ''One more word from your mouth and I will pin you down the ground!''

Omoi held up his hands in defense, ''I was just asking because I thought it wasn't fair that he noted them and not you.''

Naruto arched a brow at the curious duo, but made no comment on their behavior nonetheless. ''I will come by at Kumo to see you, Yugito. We got lots to talk about. And keep Samui with you: I like her eyes.''

He said she was lovely, all while looking straight into her eyes, not her chest: that was rare. Men were only interested in fondling over her chest, and nothing more. But he hadn't stared at her in that manner. Even though she couldn't look through that expressionless mask of his, she could safely assume that he was a curious person. Her eyes didn't reflect much either: there was nothing but coldness.

The thought of chatting and getting to know another Jinchuriki was appealing to Yugito. She couldn't say no it. ''For real?'' she asked with a smile.

Naruto nodded before walking past the group. Samui spoke, ''You don't wear a headband, are you not belonging to any village? If not, come with us, Raikage-sama will be interested.''

''No doubt about that,'' Naruto said. A was notorious for his love for power and Jinchuriki. The man's village had tried abducting his mother, and a Hyuuga, all the name of gaining their power. ''A pity I do belong to a village.'' He was gone with the winds after those words left his mouth.

''Come on guys,'' Samui started, facing the direction of their home. ''Let us go home before A-sama sends a squad of Anbu to look for us. We've been gone for days now.'' she finished, already walking away.

Yugito glanced down, the blood of that man Naruto had killed had seemingly disappeared, but it had been there a few moments ago. She shook her head, moving along with the others. At least she'd met an interesting person.

''Something wrong?'' Samui asked, seeing her friend shake her head.

You wouldn't actually say that she cared or was curious judging by her look, but Yugito was used to it. ''No,'' she said.

Valley of the End

Ever since Haku was taken to Naruto's 'care,' it has been training after training, changing location after location. He never stayed at one place for a week, and he always had Naruto's clone with him. The only place he stayed for more than a week was the Iron country, where had been training with Ice. Even though he could create Ice through his bloodline, Naruto still forced him to use the existing ice to form jutsus. That wasn't all, he has also been taken to the sea and forced a freeze whatever portion Naruto says was suffient or pleasing.

He has now come to realize that he never really trained with Zabuza-sama. What Naruto forced him to do was the real training. Though Naruto has never shown him the ability to create ice based Jutsus, he has been the one teaching him. The blond only showed him the right hand signs, the amount of chakra needed and the image of the jutsu he had to create. He has proven to be knowledgeable in every element, which really impressed him given that the blond was younger than him.

At least his body wasn't forced to do anything that Naruto had assured him he would do if he failed to do simple things. Perhaps the fact that he was already strong didn't push the blond to put him through the hell of a training he had said he would give him should he fail to dilver the results he wanted.

''You're late,'' Haku said. Since Naruto completed his mission in the Snow, they've been travelling together. Naruto often left him in some places him alone to train though. Last week, the blond made him stay a week in the desert to perfom Ice jutsus and even had him try to form snow in the damn desert.

Naruto walked towards Haku slowly - the Ice user was sitting on top of Madara's head. His foot steps stopped when he reached his companion and he stood beside the older teen before responding. ''Aoi didn't want to cooperate with my 'plea' and I ended up meeting some interesting people,'' the blond said with a shrug.

''Interesting people?'' They really had to be some shinobi for Naruto say they were interesting. Nothing much really interested him these days, and he had moments where he talked and moments where he didn't, prefering silence, especially when he was reading one of his black books.

''Jinchuriki of Kumo, and her friends,'' Naruto said. ''Have you got down with everything?'' He chose to believe that he was done given that he was relaxing instead of training. He didn't have much time to focus on Haku, hence he was doing the training simultaneously with his quick missions.

''Almost,'' Haku said. ''I can do them, just not in the same image you have shown me, but it is still satisfactory,'' he added this just to appease his 'teacher', who wasn't pleased with anything he didn't view as satisfactory.

''Show me how far you've gotten then,'' Naruto said, jumping down the waterfall. There was still time to waste before they can leave for their next destination.

This was still a place he could find Konoha shinobi, but he wasn't exactly running from them, just avoiding them. So, it was safe to play at this place without worrying.

Naruto landed gracefully on the surface of the stream while Haku landed away from him. ''Twin-serpent attack should be able to freeze a water wall and break through it. Do the jutsu, and I will create a water wall. If it can't break through the wall, then it can't freeze a person.'' The blond said. ''Remember to strengthen the ice with the water already available around you.''

Haku nodded before going through fast hand seals, ''Hyoton: Twin-serpent no Jutsu!'' He yelled before two large ice snakes formed on both his sides: the serpents were big enough to consume Haku entirely and had bared teeth and purple eyes, a steam of cold air escaped from their mouth as though they were allive. The snakes twisted around each other, before speeding towards Naruto.

The blond held a single hand seal, ''Suiton: Water wall,'' the water in front of him burst up into a large wall that covered his front. The wall had risen so high that he could neither see the sperpents nor Haku. The water beneath him had advantaged him to create a bigger wall than what he would normally create if there weren't any water available.

The two sepernts crashed into the wall, freezing it instantly - in its entirely - but only one made it through the wall, heading towards him. Naruto didn't move when the thing snaked its way into his presence. It only stopped inches away from him, eyes directly looking into his. Its breath slapped into his face, leaving it painted in white. Naruto only blinked, thought of making the thing explode, but chose against it.

Haku retrieved the serpent and the ice of wall crumbled, causing the other head of the other snake formed again. ''I suppose there is another attack that these things can do...'' Naruto said wiping the ice off his face.

Haku nodded, held a single hand seal, controlling his jutsu. The serpents rose higher, ''Hyoton: Twin serpent Bullet!'' The two serpents shot two streams of ice, that combined, forming one powerfull stream of ice, that sped towards Naruto like a water gun. It wasn't so much as a bullet but an ice stream.

Naruto jumped up, but the jutsu came faster, catching both his feet. This dragged him down the water as the bullet crashed onto it, freezing a considerable portion. The blond was now trapped in a makeshift ice 'island'. The thing was damn cold, if he stayed longer than he should, he was going to be shaking soon and it wouldn't be good for his health.

''Like my Demonic Ice Mirrors, once the ice catches you, it makes you immobile and is strong as the mirrors. You can't melt it with fire, normal fire at least,'' Haku explained.

Naruto looked down, calculating. He then bended down, and placed his hands on the ice, marks began to spread across it. Closing his eyes because it was going to hurt, Naruto held a single hand seal, opened his eyes as the ice exploded into small pieces. ''Next.''

Not even a 'you did good'. Well, Haku knew a way to get the blond talking. He got down and placed his right palm on the surfice of the water, ''Hyoton: Ice Spikes!'' It all happened in an instant, but the entire stream, in front of Haku, sprouted tall and sharp ice spikes. Running to the sides didn't help in evading the spikes, but going up was the way to avoid them.

Naruto didn't try to do anything anything, and one of them managed to slide up his right shoulder, drawing out blood. After the spikes burst into a cloud of ice, Naruto's right hand glowed green while he closed the wound on his shoulder.

Once he was done, he sped through hand seals, ''Katon: Uzu Swirling flames!''

Naruto expelled a stream of extremely hot flames from his mouth. The flames charged at Haku in a twirling motion. They appeared like the Uzumaki swirl when Haku viewed them from his angle. He already knew they would eat him alive if they caught him. Naruto did do some slick fire jutsus.

''Hyoton: Demonic Ice Walls,'' it was 'walls' because the mirrors were tripple layered. The jutsu Naruto had used could break through one layer, he'd tried that already. The flames crashed into the mirror, melting the first and the second but failed to break through the third.

While that was happening, Naruto had already jumped into the air, going through hand seals, ''Suiton: Water Dragon!'' A huge dragon made of water, rose up, raising up even above Naruto who was in the air. The huge one-headed dragon sped above Haku's remaning mirror, bypassing the defensive jutsu.

Haku went through his own hand seals, ''Hyoton: Ice Phoenix,'' he created a large bird-like ice creature, made of ice, above him. The phoenix spread its wings before speeding towards the water dragon. The jutsu clashed, resulted in one thing: the water dragon being turned into ice, while the phoenix cut through it, heading towards Naruto.

''Tsk,'' Naruto went through hand seals again, only two seals though. ''Katon: Great Fireball no Jutsu,'' he created a very big fire ball, allmost four times the size of the ice phoenix. If was seeing the jutsu, he would surely be thinking of commiting suicide. Despite its threatening size, Haku didn't bother creating a new jutsu as his phoenix armoured itself with the Ice created from the water dragon it had frozen. The jutsu collided into a loud explosion, but neither jutsu prevailed against the other.

Naruto landed on the water, suddenly behind Haku, ''Well, that was some great Ice work. You pass. From now on, you train ninjutsu on your own,'' he said with a smile.

Haku twirled around, smiling, he spoke, ''Thank you,'' he said.

Naruto waved him dimissively, walking towards him. Once he reached him, he placed his right hand on the older teen's shoulder, ''Let's go to Konoha before we head to the Sound to greet Orochimaru,'' they disappeared in a flash of yellow.

Konohagakure, Uchiha Compound

''For someone who is wanted in this village, you really don't seem worried by it,'' Haku said, sitting behind a house that once belonged to Uchiha Fagaku; a bowl of ramen on his lap. Naruto was on his right, a bowl of ramen on his lap as well.

The blond had dared walk into Konoha, even going as far as to sit down at the ramen stand, while chatting with Ayame. He seemed as though he wasn't about the fact that Konoha's Anbu were looking for him.

''I took extra measures to ensure that my presence isn't detected,'' Naruto said. ''This is the least place they would look for me, nevertheless our time is ticking in this village. Give it an hour or less, after which they might possibly take notice of our presence.''

Haku sighed, ''Hopefully, we'll be done by then,'' he said. While he was not wanted in Konoha, he was hanging around a wanted person. He'd also encountered Konoha shinobi during a mission in the Wave country. They know he is a bloodline wielder, given their record, they would surely be interested in him.

''We won't take long,'' Naruto said. ''Sasuke should be here in a few moments,'' he said before going on to consume his ramen silently.

And a few moments was all it took for Sasuke to get to the place.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, looking at the two before him. He clenched his fists when he saw Haku, the fake hunter-nin who defeated him. The Uchiha sighed, reighning in his emotions before he jumps at the Ice user with bloody intentions. These two were 'enemies' of his, simply because they have bested him in battle. He didn't think Haku could defeat him again, though. Not after the training he's been through.

''What do you want?'' They were not friends. Yes, they did share a common thing, loneliness due to the loss of their parents, but they were not friends. Naruto wasn't supposed to be in the village, he was rumored to have fled. Haku's presence just confirmed something to Sasuke, Naruto was no longer part of Konoha.

''Nothing much,'' Naruto said calmly. ''I just came to check up on you and ask one simple question: you want power, how far are you willing to go to attain that power?''

Sasuke folded his hands across his chest, gaze a bit stern and ice cold. Naruto was strong, he was an opponent Kakashi admitted he wouldn't want to face in the coming years. It was still a mystery to everyone when trying to solve the puzzle of the blond's power. Attempts to solve the puzzle have been made, but no one has been able to register anything valuable. Nobody actually knew how strong the blond was. Two things were certain though: he has large amounts of chakra and was no less than chunin in prowess.

''I will do anything I can to get that power I want to kill that man. Even if it means selling my soul!'' Sasuke gave a firm response.

''Good answer,'' Naruto said, yet showed no sign of being pleased. Perhaps it wasn't the answer it self that pleased him but the resolve in Sasuke's tone. ''Your dream is to become stronger than Itachi, recreate the Uchiha clan. My personal goal is to become strong, stronger than the Sandaime.''

''That old man?'' He really didn't look that powerful at all.

''The Professor, God of Shinobi, that is what they used to call him during his younger days. The Sandaime was a prodigy, he is a genius, knows every jutsu there is on Konoha. He has no bloodline like you two, but he is able to use all five elements. Some say he is the strongest Hokage to have ever lived. That is arguable, given that there is also the Shodai to consider. But no one can doubt his might,'' Naruto said. ''Why do you think he is still Hokage even in his old age? That man has been fighting since the First shinobi world war.''

''What does it have to do with anything?''

''I'm not a genius, but I can make my dream possible. Yours as well,'' Naruto said. ''Since I have left, and given your hunger for power, you will be seen as a flight risk by the village elders andthey will try to do anything possible to put you on a tight leash.''

That didn't surprise Sasuke at all. He knew he would be subjected to things like that, espceially when Konoha didn't want to lose 'its' precious Sharingan. There could be no doubt that Konoha loves bloodlines, so it is only naturally for it to do everything in its power to protect a bloodline that is near extinct. ''What makes you think you can give me what I want?''

''Do you need to ask that little Sasuke?'' Naruto said. ''Seek Hyuuga Neji, have him take you to the forest of death. He will beat you up and tell you that I trained him. this should be enough to convince you that I can do it.'' Naruto placed his hand on Haku's shoulder. ''Once things settle down, tell the Hokage that you want to be trained for real. Specifically, ask to be trained outside the village by Kakashi. Once that happens, we will talk.''

He disappeared in a flash along with Haku. They appeared in the Valley of End again. ''Why?''

''Orochimaru wants him and I can't have that. The Third shouldn't require much to be convinced that Sasuke does need to be trained,'' Naruto said. ''I also wish to repay a certain Uchiha.''

''So you don't want him to leave Konoha...'' Haku said.

''Itachi will be displeased if I make that happen.'' Naruto said in thought. ''Besides, I wish for the Uchiha to have a reign in Konoha for once. The clan founded Konoha along with the Senju, but it has been the latter rulling the village since. At least if Uchiha rule the village, the devil will have something to smile about.''

''The devil?''

Naruto merely shrugged in response: it wasn't a neccesity for Haku to know who the devil was.

Sound

''Orochimaru sure loves creepy things,'' Naruto said, walking through the dimly lit passages of Orochimaru's hideout along with Haku. The passages were full of traps, nasty traps, and the darkness didn't make Haku feel at ease at all. There was also the disturbing silence that filled the hideout, as though this was an ancient mine that was dead of anything with life, except for them.

''Its not a healthy obsession,'' Haku said. In all his days with his former master, he was never forced to venture into a dark pit like this. Zabuza didn't even dwell in places so dark like this.

''The Snake Sannin isn't known for being healthy, is he?'' Naruto said before adding. ''There isn't anything more dangerous with an obsessive personality than Orochimaru.''

''Yet you've walked into his pit with full knowledge that he lies deep in here,'' they could've come to this hideout earlier. But Naruto waited until Orochimaru had returned to his holy hell hole of a hideout. He assumed the blond wanted to speak with the sannin. Otherwise, he wouldn't have waited for Orochimaru to return before sneaking into the hideout.

Naruto shrugged, ''I've got big guns behind me,'' he said before falling silent.

Haku retreated to his own thoughts. How long has it been since he's been under Naruto's care? How long has it been since he last saw Zabuza-sama's angry look or that nagging look he gave when he couldn't kill anyone. That man had always wanted what was best for him, and it meant a lot, it soothed his heart as well as bring out tears knowing that his master loved him, and saw me as more than just a tool that was to be used for his protection and dreams.

Even so, he still believed that he had failed his master. Perhaps Zabuza hadn't told him the truth earlier because he wanted him to become stronger. Haku thought he had been strong enough. But apparently, he hadn't been strong enough to protect his master from death. That was his failure, neverthless, that failure has also set him free; it made him conscious of a lot of things that occured around him.

His dream, his goal when Zabuza had been alive was to protect the man with all his strength and life. He wouldn't have thought twice on giving his life so that Zabuza could live. His old master had been his dream, and life. Without him, he'd thought there wouldn't be life. But here he was, still breathing. Even able to smile when he thought of all those wonderful moments he shared his his old master.

Yet, he didn't have a specific goal in life. Though Naruto trained him so that he could become stronger, he refused to be called 'Naruto-sama' or even 'sensei'. The latter was tolerable though, only when they were training. Outside of everything, he was just Naruto. And he had sternly told him that his life was his own to live. Even though, he would live it following him, he was allowed to have a personal goal. Naruto had also instructed him never to think of giving up his life for anyone.

Haku was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts when every hair in his body stood up in fear: his eyes sharpened as he looked ahead of him: they were going straight for the devil. A malicous grin, a deathly aura around it, and the eyes of a poisonous snake: the snake sannin sat comfortably on his snake like throne, Kabuto standing on the right side, glasses glowing a bit.

Officially, Haku was afraid of Orochimaru. Staring at those eyes felt as though he was staring at death itself. Honestly, he wanted to turn away and never remember this again. Zabuza had been scary when he wanted to be, but this man reeked of death, he was scary without even trying. This was a sannin, one of a dangerous nature. How that glass wearing nin could stand so comfortably beside death was baffling to him.

Naruto didn't seem worried either. In fact, he didn't even seem like he was seeing the images he was seeing. Orochimaru was scary and crazy powerful, but Naruto wasn't even reacting to it, he still continued to move ahead. Haku had never seen Naruto in a frightening mask, but he was strong, but not powerful. If a battle broke out right now, there would only be one winner: Orochimaru. The only way for them to live was through escaping. Yet, even when every hair in his body was telling him to run away and fast, Naruto seemed like he was just being pulled towards the snake.

Naruto put on a smile, a happy smile, a contrast to what Orochimaru had planted across the pale face of his. It was something that Haku didn't see often: Naruto smiling, that kind of smile or even a regular smile at all. He almost never smiled when they were together, even when he was prasing him for a job well done while training. Perhaps the smile was just a mask to hide something from the snake watching him like a preditor.

''You're quite scary,'' the blond started in a tone bordering emotionless. ''I didn't think that you would be this intimidating from this angle. Then again, you're the kind of sannin who strikes fear into every shinobi, without even revealing that slitted tounge of yours.''

He certainly didn't look like he was intimidated, nor was he even trying to raise a bit of his chakra to lesson the feeling of 'fear', if it was there at all. ''Kukukukuku,'' he found this to be a bit exciting. Finally, he gets to see the brat Danzo had branded cunning, deceiving and most of all, dangerous if left alone to own his devices. ''How brave of you to come into my 'home' like this, Naruto-kun.'' It was stupid if not brave.

''Well, every now and then you have to take a peek inside the hole the snake dwells. You will never know whats under its garments if you don't take a peek,'' Naruto said, stopping his movements - Haku did the same. There was a considerable distance between the two groups. Naruto wanted to keep his distance as he didn't know when the snake would attempt something evil. Besides, it was better to be on the safe side.

''You can only do that when you're brave. However, bravery has gotten many trapped. There is a difference between bravery and stupidity, after all,'' Orochimaru added, while Kabuto remained silent, choosing to listen in to the conversation. Besides, his master hadn't requested that he speak, yet.

''Well, those who get trapped are stupid. That isn't to say that you only catch those who are stupid. But getting trapped in a place like this is no different than 'falling' into the pits of hell. Before you try a dangerous mission, all things should be considered,'' Naruto said.

Orochimaru wouldn't give anyone a quick death if he got the person inside his hideout. Death would come, but it would be painful. The snake wouldn't mind skinning his prey alive if it could give him the results he was looking for. The man was obsessed with human experiments. No doubt he would take any prey into his chambers, dozed but alive and the feeling of pain just a knock away.

''You'd be surprised how many become my preys even after considering all things. The first objective of a predator is to catch its prey, and I'm the kind of predator who never bares his teeth and never bite anything,'' Orochimaru said, still looking at Naruto calmly.

''Nah, I wouldn't be surprised. You're a sannin, nothing should be surprising. It would have been pleasant if you were given the title for defeating Hanzo. Well, you did survive his attack that wiped out other shinobi, that at least deserves a pat on the back,'' Naruto's smile widened a bit.

He knew the Three Legendary Shinobi disliked being reminded that their famous title was given for being ass whipped brutally, and standing up for more while others were satisfied with just one round. Orochimaru liked poking fun in other people, why not do it? Taunting the snake wasn't the greatest plan one can have, though. The serpent could strike viciously when offended.

Orochimaru didn't allow his frown to appear, instead, he chuckled maliciously. ''Kukukukukukuku,'' Haku had never been so disturbed just by hearing someone laugh. Perhaps the rumors were true: Orochimaru wasn't human. ''You say some interesting things, Naruto-kun. Minato-kun must be twisting in hell knowing that you have abandoned Konoha.''

''Ah, the parent punch,'' Naruto said. ''I don't actually care if he is in hell or paradise... or what he thinks of my choice. If he doesn't respect my decision, then he can rot in hell for all I care,'' the blond stated, with the same smile he's had since he started speaking.

'Well, he certainly doesn't care about what Minato-kun thinks,' the snake sannin thought mildly. ''What of your mother then? She also gave her life protecting Konoha, and you have abandoned that very same village. What do you think she would say about that?''

''That isn't quite true,'' Naruto said. ''My mother didn't die protecting Konoha. Minato is the one who sacrificed himself for Konoha. My mother died protecting me.'' The blond paused for a moment, cocking his head a little. ''What about you then? You have turned out to be a disappointment. Even if parents are supposed to support their children, I don't think yours would've supported you or even loved you for that matter. In fact, I think they would have outright denounced your very existence, and even wish they had snapped your neck after birth.''

'My, my,' Kabuto thought mildly. No one has ever said those words to Orochimaru. Even though some tried taunting him, no one went for his parents, who died when he was younger, leaving him orphanaged. If that wasn't enough, Naruto went on to carelessly add, ''But then again, you would have turned out to be the lovely student the Sandaime had hoped you'd become if your parents hadn't died. Even better, would have become the Yondaime Hokage.''

Orochimaru visibly lost his grin. He wasn't so pathetic that he was going to actually think about how he may have turned out if his parents hadn't died. Still, he hadn't been expecting Naruto to offer a punch like that. After a few moments of complete silence, Orochimaru released a full blown laughter. If Haku had been disturbed by the last one, now he was greatly disturbed.

''You're indeed an interesting person, Naruto-kun,'' Orochimaru said, after halting from his creepy laughter. ''What brings you here? I doubt it was just to stare at me.'' He eyes looked at Haku, his tounge peeked through his mouth, dancing around his lips. ''Who's he? He looks... Interesting...''

''That would be Zabuza's former apprentice, Orochimaru-sama,'' Kabuto said, speaking for the first time. ''Konoha's records on the Wave mission don't say exactly what happened to him: the only record there is that he disappeared as they were no longer enemies after Gato had been killed,'' the black haired added, adjusting his round glasses a bit.

''So he was taken after the mission,'' Orochimaru said. ''Then? I'm afraid I don't have all day: I have some plans to make.''

''I've been thinking,'' Naruto started, putting on a blank mask. ''You're a genius, powerful and certainly know how to hide. You also have a fearsome reputation, if I stick with you while I become stronger, I will be able to hide from Konoha. So, I was wondering if I could be in Team Hebi...''

Orochimaru blinked: that had actually caught him off-guard. But when he looked at Naruto carefully, he realized the blond was messing with him. The sannin released another full blown laughter: he was laughing at the fact that he'd nearly asked if the blond was being serious. The act was so real.

''Orochimaru-sama,'' Karin's voice called, running from the dark passages, coming towards the group. She suddenly stopped just behind Naruto and Haku.

''What is it, Karin?'' He noted Karin's movements, but couldn't quite figure out what they meant.

''Well, Orochimaru. It has been fun chatting with you. I trully hope we do this again sometime,'' Naruto said, twisting around to face Karin.

''Ho? So that is what you came for. Do you think I will allow you to leave?'' Orochimaru asked, still in the comfort of his seat.

''Haku...''

''Hai,'' Haku sped through hand seals, the temperature in the place dropped. ''Hyoton: Ice Storm!''

''Hmm?'' Orochimaru wondered when small ice drops like snow fell on his lap. Just then, a large wave of ice burst forth, spreading wide, heading straight towards Orochimaru and Kabuto. It moved like the Majestic Flame Destroyer. The ice filled the room. After a few moments, when the storm had calmed down, Orochimaru looked around: no sign of Naruto, Haku or Karin.

''They fled while we were taking cover from the ice, Orochimaru-sama,'' Kabuto said. The entire floor was covered with ice, and it was only because of the escape route they'd used to escape the Jutsu, that they hadn't been caught. Surely, the jutsu would have frozen his body. ''Should I go after them?''

Orochimaru sat on his seat once again, not minding the ice that covered it. ''No,'' he said. ''With Karin on their side, it will be easy for them to avoid you. Besides, we don't know where they are headed. The ice removed their scents.'' That meant he couldn't track them down.

A little while later, Valley of End

Karin seperated from Naruto and Haku and she walked towards the edge of Madara's head. She inhaled some oxygen, spreading her 'wings' wide. ''Finally! I'm free!'' She shouted, drawing a look from Haku. Before the older teen could say anything, Karin turned to face Naruto, gave him a glare. ''You!'' She held out her right hand, ''For five years I waited!'' That practically meant that she had last seen him five years ago.

Naruto just stared at her. Knowing that saying anything would only cause her to shout some more.

Karin snapped her attention towards Haku, ''Who is he?'' she demanded. She did note that the jutsu he used back then had taken a lot from his chakra.

''Haku,'' the black haired said with a warm smile. ''Nice to meet you, Karin.''

The redhaired Uzumaki folded her hands across her chest, puffed a bit. For no reason at all. The black haired looked beautiful. It was rather arguable that he was a 'he'. ''You could've frozen us with that jutsu,'' she said lowly.

''The jutsu was created to freeze everything it touches,'' Naruto said.

''I wasn't talking to you,'' Karin said, with a slight glare. ''What took you so long?''

''I was busy with other things,'' Naruto said in a dsimissve manner. Naturally, Karin was dismayed by the kind of response. ''Come on, Haku, let us go. We have a long way towards Amegakure, especially with Karin around.''

''What is that supposed to mean?'' Karin asked dangerously.

''You're slow,'' Naruto said. ''If you think I'm wrong, race me: let us see who will reach down first.'' That said, Naruto jumping down the waterfall.

''Hey, no fair!'' Karin shouted, jumping after the blond.

''I never said I was going to be fair!''

Haku watched, a bit amused. He shook his head before following the two Uzumaki. They surely shared a unique relationship, and that made him wonder: Naruto didn't like shouting, he almost never raises his voice, and wasn't as much 'active' as Karin. The real Naruto, or perhaps it was another mask, wouldn't indulge the red haired.

Amegakure

''This village is different from any other village I have been to,'' Haku stated as they wondered through the streets of the Hidden Rain, heading towards the highest tower in the village. As people in the village say, ''Pein-sama lives there.''

The buildings were tall, made like industrial buildings. Unlike anything in other villages were they either use molded rocks or wood to build their structures, the buildings here steel. Perhaps the buildings were influenced by the water that was around the village. Definately, Amegakure possessed more water than any other village in land. Haku wouldn't be surprised if there was no where other than the sea with as much water as this village. The whole country was Rain, but then again, 'rain' was the countrys' name.

''Wooden structures wouldn't last at a place like this. The village is surrounded by large amounts of water. I can't even begin to wonder how deep it may be. If you drown here, your body will probably disappear forever,'' Kain said walking between Haku and Naruto.

''The people seem used to it, and it seems rather lovely,'' the older teen said smiling. The air around the village wasn't oppressing either. Perhaps it was because the villagers were happy, despite the fact that their village was always crying.

''Amegakure is the hardest village to infiltrate. I've heard that many spies enter the village but never return. It is also secluded from what happens outside. It is worse for those outside, though. Nobody knows exactly what happens in here as no one gets out alive,'' Karin said again, as Naruto chose to remain quiet.

''You seem to know a lot of this,'' Haku said, eyeing the red haired girl.

''I used to work for Orochimaru, go figure the rest,'' Karin said with a shrug of her shoulders. The snake sannin was interested in anything that seemed curious, and she'd heard Kabuto talking about the village more often than not as he was losing his own people because whenever he managed to slip one in, they never returned. They assumed they were captured.

The three headed straight for the tower in silence as Naruto was held up in his thoughts and Karin had realized as much, and chose not to disturb him. Haku got dragged in his own thoughts as well. The red haired Uzumaki was only concerned about whether she would still going to be able to do experiments as she had been with the snake. She was going to stay away from anything inhuman, though.

When they finally reached the tower, Naruto took them both and disappeared in a flash, appearing in what appeared to be a hall, in the tower. It was really up. Both Pein and Konan were sitting at the window, with the former having his feet outside.

''Is that your partner?'' Pein asked, Naruto, without even turning to face the blond. His eyes were staring down the village, watching the movements of his people, like he did every day.

''Yes,'' Naruto answered going over to the two, leaving Karin and Haku behind. ''His name is Haku, Ice user.'' The blond sat between the two heads of Amegakure. ''I hoped my 'child' hasn't been giving you problems,'' he said refering to Aika.

Konan shook her head, ''She hasn't been here since the day she came into the village,'' she said.

''Oh,'' Naruto said. ''Sunagakure won't be within our grasp. But it won't be our enemy either. It will be an ally. I will go to Kirigakure and see how we can iron things out with the Godaime Mizukage.'' The blond said, going back to business. There was no time for greetings, just business.

''I've dealt with things in Kiri, I was waiting for your part.'' Nagato said.

Naruto nodded. ''We're most likely going to end up with a war if we challenge the Great Five countries. But that is a working hazard we will have to do with. Unless they are brought down to their knees, they won't understand anything.'' Naruto paused for a moment. ''How is your body holding up?''

''I should regain acceptable mobility in the coming days,'' Nagato said.

Accepting the answer, Naruto nodded once again. ''How do we procceed then? I must make my own preparations, and Uzu hasn't been rebuild yet.''

''Take your time to make your preparations,'' Nagato believed Naruto was talking about amassing himself with power. At his current level, he couldn't be a threat to the Elemental Nations. ''We will be working on a strategy until then. Besides, the trains you suggested need to be build before things start.''

''I will go ahead to make my part look good then,'' Naruto said standing up. ''I will keep contact with you via clones. My real body won't be leaving Uzu once I get into it.''

''That is fine, just be available for the meetings,'' Pein said.

Konohagakure no Sato

What was happening in this world? Just when Kurenai wa starting to get closer to Naruto, he disappears from the village, not even a word to her. For all the moments they shared together, she thought that the blond should have at least told her that he was going to leave Konoha. She knew she wouldn't have kept it away fromt he Sandaime, but she still expected him to tell her something about his departure. Instead, he just left.

There were good moments in which they sat together, just the two of them, under a tree, as a cool breeze washes over them; those moments in the hot springs and that one in her apartment. The last one had been one that she felt that she was getting close to the real Naruto. Perhaps he left because he thought she was getting closer. He was way more comfortable around her more than he was with anyone she knew, and he was mostly honest with her.

Every time she talked to him, it never felt like she was speaking to a 13 year old genin who just left the academy: no, it always felt like she was talking to a peer, someone she could share the experiences of life with, someone to call a friend. While she couldn't define her relationship with him as that of student and sensei, even though she taught him some genjutsu, they were at least friends.

Perhaps if she had given it some time, they could have been something more... Kurenai blushed at the thought. What was she thinking? She was a grown up woman who was in a relationship with a man she loved. It wasn't fun as being in Naruto's presence, but it still made her happy. She shouldn't indulge such thoughts, lest she wishes to question what her relationship with Asuma offers her.

''Thinking something... Good?'' The Third asked, looking at the black haired woman who was sitting in front of his desk, inside of his office at the Hokage tower. They were just waiting for Jiraiya to arrive along with Kakashi.

''Ye... No,'' Kurenai wasn't sure what to call it. If Asuma saw those kind of thoughts, he wouldn't be pleased with her. He would probably think of hunting down Naruto for 'corrupting' his woman. Yeh, like he owned her. She snorted in thought.

The Sandaime chuckled lightly. Surprisingly, for a man who was suffering because of Naruto's disappearance, he looked just fine. It was only in those moments that you could see it in his eyes that the Third Hokage was really tired, but was just pushing through because there was really no one who could fill his shoes. Neither Kakashi nor Jiraiaya were suited for the job and so, he was forced to carry on. She thought it wasn't fair, but there was nothing that could be done.

''You had grown attached to him,'' the Prefessor certainly wasn't asking, just making a statement. ''I hope he didn't do anything... Wrong, or at least anything that made you... Uncomfortable.''

''Not at all,'' Kurenai was quick to say. ''He was really nice. Though Anko had painted a very nasty image of him, he turned to be a nice person. To me at least,'' she added knowing that Naruto wasn't nice to everyone and the Sandaime was very much aware of this fact.

The Third smiled. It was really refreshing just to hear Kurenai say something like that about the blond. There weren't many who spoke much good about his 'grandson'. Then again, Kurenai was a really good person. At least Naruto was able to tell that. ''I'm happy to know that. At least there are some people out there who miss him.''

Kurenai nodded, kept silent for a few moments as she arranaged her thoughts. ''Hokage-sama,'' she started carefully. The Third gave her that reassuring smile that allowed her to speak her mind freely. ''Do you think perhaps Naruto left with Danzo?''

The God of Shinobi shook his head slowly, yet firmly. ''No,'' he said before adding. ''You know it, don't you? There is more to Naruto than meets the eye. He chose to leave the day Danzo fled the village, but has had nothing to do with that man. I believe Naruto-kun left for his own reasons.''

''Home?'' Naruto did ask something about home before he left. Perhaps that day, he was just asking her to be sure if he was making the right choice. What if her words had contributed to his departure?

The Third visibly frowned, shrunk to his seat, and looked more than ready to take out his pipe, but he didn't. ''As much as it pains me saying it, I believe that is the case. Naruto has never been treated like he belongs in this village. Yes, there are those few who care for him, but the majority feeling has prevailed. It even makes me frown seeing how happy they are now that he is gone.''

At those words, Kurenai frowned as well. ''Naruto seemed as though he didn't care about what they said and thought of him though...''

''It doesn't matter,'' the Third said. ''He wants a home, and Konoha doesn't feel like a home. Even if he doesn't care, this village has never treated him like a villager born here. I think it also has to do with his father as well.''

''His father?''

The Third nodded, but never got the chance to explain as both Jiraiya and Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke. The Sannin went to take his seat at the window while Kakashi chose to remain on his feet. ''We've been waiting,'' the Third said. ''How did it go, Kakashi?''

The Jonin was sent check on Tsunade as her time had expired already, and the Third had been thinking of putting on his armor to go for a battle. ''Running late. She was forced to take a detour because some angry mobs she swindled of their money were searching for her in the route she was using.''

Hiruzen nodded, ''Good,'' he said. ''As long as she is returning to the village. She should be here in a few days though.'' Have you found anything new?''

''No,'' Kakashi said.

''Jiraiya,'' the Third went on to the Sannin to give his own report.

''Four weeks ago, he was sported in Moyagakure, with Princess Koyuki's compony. Took them to the Snow country. Two weeks ago, he was in the Wave country with a black haire older teen, pale skin, looked like a girl,'' Jiryaiya said.

The last information caught Kakashi's attention. There could only be one person who fitted that description, Haku. ''I should have seen that one coming,'' he mumbled.

''What?''

''I think I may know who Naruto was with in the Wave country,'' the silver haired Jonin said. ''Haku: that is the name of the boy we encountered in the Wave mission - Zabuza's accomplice. Before Zabuza died, Naruto had already immobiled Haku and 'ordered' the former mist nin to tell Haku some good things. When I asked about it, he said something about not wanting the teen to go after him for revenge, as he had enough looking over his shoulder in this village. I don't know what happened after because I lost consicious.''

While the Sandaime frowned, Jiraiya managed to smile, ''Sneaky brat,'' he said. ''Told you it was enough that he had to look over his shoulder in the village because he knew you wouldn't question further.''

''This is no time to be proud Jiraiya,'' the Third said. ''Assuming that this Haku, a bloodline user if I remember the report correctly, is now Naruto's accomplice, what do you think they were doing at the Wave?''

''Probably visiting Zabaza's grave. Haku seemed really attached to his master that he was willing to die for him,'' Kakashi said.

Kurenai cleared her throat. ''Is it just me or is Naruto not really trying to hide from us?'' Given how unbelievable he was, it shouldn't be difficult for him to hide from them for a month at least.

''He isn't hiding,'' Jiraiya said firmly. ''He is just doing enough to avoid us. In places he knows we may be searching, he doesn't go. Besides, both of you did say he was a really good sensor, so avoiding any of our shinobi shouldn't be that hard for him.''

If the Sandaime had been frowning, his frown deepened. ''I will have to agree with Jiraiya on his first point. Naruto isn't hiding. It looks like he knows where we're searching. I was at the Icharaku ramen this morning, and Ayame-chan told me that Naruto had been at the ramen stand, ordering two bowls of rame, just a few days ago.''

''Why would she wait to tell you something like that?''

''I know the Third will come here every once in a while, just to reminisce the good old days we used to have some good laughs while eating good old ramen. Since he is going to be miserable, and you're going to pity him and tell him that I was here, tell him this: I turn 14 in a month. Should you be still alive, we'll eat 17 bowls together, for an hour at least'' The Sandaime recited. ''Those were Naruto's exact words to Ayame-chan.''

''What does that mean?'' Kurenai asked.

''We're not going to see him, or even hear anything about his wherabouts from the 10th of October, which is when he turns 14. He will disappear and return when he is 17. He will come to the ramen stand during that time, at lunch,'' It wasn't the Sandaime who responded, but Jiraiya.

''3 whole years?'' Kurenai couldn't believe it.

Kakashi sighed, while it wasn't the best of things to be said, it had to be said. ''Looks like searching for him won't yield any results.'' He said. He knew enough to say it loudly that if Naruto said they weren't going to talk until he was 17, then that is what it is going to be like.

''Probably, but I won't stop looking,'' Jiraiya said, earning a nod of approval from his sensei. Before he could add anything, a bothersome old person walked in the office.

''What is it Koharu?''

''Any news on the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki?'' The former advisor to the Hokage demanded, like she still owned it.

''No,'' The Third said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

''You know, Hiruzen, it is your fault that we lost the Kyuubi. If you had allowed Danzo to train him, we both know he would have grown up loyal to Konoha,'' Koharu stated firmly. ''What are you going to do about it then? He is too dangerous to be left alone like this. He must be entered into our bingo books, taking into account his Jinchuriki status.''

''That will not happen, Koharu. Naruto won't be in our bingo books, and that is final. You will also not do anything behind my back, is that clear,'' The Third gave a stare. ''I allowed Danzo to get out of hand because I couldn't make the decisions, but now I am in charge, and if I say Naruto isn't going to be in our bingo books, then he won't be. Until he says that he has become the enemy of Konoha, then the story has to change. I hope I am clear t-''

The Third trailed off when his gut twisted. He narrowed his eyes at the door which had been left slightly open by Koharu, an army of black and white rats was crawling through the wall. He narrowed his eyes to the side, widened his eyes when he realized there were more coming from under the sofa beside his desk. How had his Anbu not seen them?

''Anbu!'' The Sandaime called, but no one responded. Then it hit him: his Anbu never stayed in when Jiraiya was in the office - whenever Jiraiya came, they always left, knowing that he was well guarded with his former student.

''Sensei..?'' Jiraiya also widened his eyes when he saw what his former sensei was seeing.

''Take cover!'' The Sandaime shouted, abruptly, jumping out of his seat to make a run for it.

Boom! Konoha stood still as flames burst through the top of the Hokage tower...

End of chapter

Did you see that? I just did a cliffhanger.

Well anyway, I worked on my grammar on this chapter, and I hope I that there is some difference between this chap and the previous one.

I managed to respond via pm to some of those who reviewed, but my data bundles' health became poor in the process. I was forced to halt, so that I could nurse em.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sai had never thought that he would be forced to attack Konohagakure in all his life. The motto behind Root training was that they fought for the villages safety, they carried the darkness that Hiruzen, the Third couldn't carry. It was the old man who gave Danzo the 'okay' to work behind the scenes, doing all dirty works while he just ignored everything. Danzo did go too far sometimes. Everyone in Root had been taught to value Konoha more than they valued their own lives. They wouldn't mind dying if it meant it was for Konoha's safety.

But with how Danzo acted, the war hawk was capable of invading the village, putting it under the strains of a civil war, so long as he believed at the end of the day, he would save the village from the disastrous path someone else was leading it. It wasn't a secret to anyone in the Root Anbu that Danzo wished to be Hokage one day. He has desired the mantle for as long as the Sandaime has been occupying the post.

To Danzo, protecting Konoha didn't necessarily mean that they had to ensure all troubles stay away from the village. The man would sponsor an invasion to Konoha if it meant it would take him towards the end he wishes. Overall, to meet his objectives, Danzo was willing to do anything immoral, logical and illogical. For someone as Sai, he had a feeling that they have all somehow been driven to fulfill one man's desire, not those of the villages. If you loved Konoha, why would you do anything that threatened its peace?

Naturally, he wasn't to question anything, but that didn't mean thoughts didn't get a hold at the back of his mind. Danzo gave him everything he has, and he has also taken away some things from him, but ultimately, Danzo was everything. Even though he thought deep about some things, he would never question his masters orders, and would always carry them without hesitation.

He'd only come to the camp after the attack on the Hokage's tower. The objective wasn't to kill the Sandaime, but Danzo had told him it wouldn't matter if the Third died. While the war hawk respected the Third for his power, he still loathed his reign as Hokage, believing that the man lacked the mental strength to carry out some decisions that had to be done. He didn't kill anyone though. But the attack on Konoha had left a very big mark on the village's security.

''Danzo-sama,'' Sai started, kneeling before his leader, who was sitting behind a table, captains beside him and a large map of the Elemental Nations on the table.

''Sai,'' Danzo started. The boy took a bit longer than he had expected. But he didn't doubt in the boy's ability to complete the task that was given to him. ''What took you long?''

''Naruto removed the cursed seal and spied on my mind. His words were that he knew that I had been left behind for a reason. The removal of the cursed seal left me unconscious for a week though. When I came to, I went through interogations while being held up in Anbu cells,'' He didn't have to tell the war hawk that he had to find a way to escape the cells to get his things and plan the attack before being found.

That cursed arrogant brat, Danzo cursed in thought. He should have expected for him to do thngs like that. But the good thing is that Sai didn't know everything, he didn't even know where he had to find him after his mission. The only instruction he was given was to flee the village after doing what he had to do. A Root Anbu would be able to find him. Still, he knew that even without the cursed seal, Sai wouldn't break and reveal anything, as long as they didn't bring out Inoichi.

''I doubt Hiruzen ordered anything brutal for the interogation,'' Danzo said. He wasn't concerned if the boy had been tortured or not. All his Root Anbu had been trained to withstand any form of torture. Under no circumstance will they break. They would rather die than give out information. He had put in the cursed seal for an extra measure nonetheless.

Sai shook his head, ''Things have changed a bit,'' of course pain was nothing to him. Training under Danzo from young age was already hell, not to mention the initiation process where you had to kill the one you loved the most in the Root Forces.

''So I hear,'' Danzo said. ''Has Hiruzen found anything about Naruto?''

Naturally, the fact that the blond had disappeared after him disturbed him greatly, especially when he was unable to track down any movements. He could follow a path, but the blond would just suddenly vanish in the face of the earth. Naruto was an 'assassion', so he really shouldn't expect it to be easy tracking him down. Regardless, even though it was difficult, he knew he would eventually find him and drag him with his hair back to his inner circle.

Nobody parted his ways with him unless it was on his terms. Though, parting company with him resulted in death. He didn't like loose ends after all. Naruto knew a lot of things, he knew how he worked, a lot more things about Root than his most trusted Root Anbu. To him, the blond was a dangerous person with valuable Intel that he would like to keep burried. What had he even been thinking when he hired Naruto to complete some missions that would put Konoha in a whole lot danger if discovered?

His actions in the Third shinobi world war, almost everything, Naruto had inside his head. This is why he couldn't rest peacefully with the blond walking around the nations with that kind of Intel. That wasn't his only problem though: Naruto also possessed something much more valuable to him than alliance with Orochimaru or anyone - the Nine-tails. He needed that power and he would eventually get it even if it meant extracting it from the blond.

''Nothing valuable: it is just that he was sported in two locations and hasn't been really hiding, just wisely evading Konoha's shinobi. Though, I did learn that he plans to completely disappear after his 14th birthday and appear on his 17th birthday in Konoha,'' Sai responded, having had his rats eavesdrop for him so that he could take something with him.

''There isn't much time then,'' Danzo muttered. Once again, he was forced to go to that snake again. Yes, their partnership had been really successful when the snake was still loyal to Konoha, but now the snake was a competitator. The playing field has changed. ''Anything else?''

''Tsunade also appears to be on the verge of returning to Konoha. I heard some Anbu saying that the Third went to fetch her himself,'' Sai said.

Danzo narrowed his eyes a bit. ''That is something good Hiruzen has done in a long time, but he should have never allowed that woman to leave to begin with,'' he said. ''Dismissed.''

''Hai,'' Sai turned around, leaving to find his comrades. He didn't expect 'good job' from Danzo, not only when success was expected of him, anything less was a crime before the war hawk.

Going back to the drawing board, Danzo looked at the map in front of him, ''We will have to occupy the Fang country. Konoha won't risk the wrath of other nations in invading the country.'' He said before adding. ''Once we have occupied the Fang, we will bide our time and move towards the Waterfalls. Eventually, we must gain control of every small country within the borders of the Fire country. Should we be successful in that, we will be able to return to Konoha.''

''We've already scouted the Fangs country borders, Danzo-sama. We will be able to to infiltrate its main village, Moyagakure, when you give the orders,'' Inoe said.

Danzo nodded, appeared thoughtful for a few moments before speaking, ''Go,'' he said. ''Do not fail me Inoe. And take Sai with you,'' the war hawk said firmly. ''The rest of the forces will move ahead to the next point. You will rendezvous with us there. But I still have to first visit the Fire Daimyo.''

Control of the Fire Lord meant he controlled the Fire country. Regaining control over Konoha will be much simpler after that. Naturally, everything had to be done silently to ensure that Hiruzen doesn't catch up to him. It would prove to be problamatic if Sandaime tried stopping his march for glory. The positive thing was that he has already planted the seeds in the Daimyo's head.

''How many should I take?'' Inoe asked, refering to the number of Anbu he had to leave with for the Fang country.

''3/4 of the forces,'' Danzo said. ''The rest will leave with me.'' He wasn't planning on a fight from the Fire Lord, especially when he had put the man in power after sending Naruto to assassinate the old fool who refused cooperation with him. more to that, his left eye also worked magic on the fool who was now in charge.

''Hai,'' Inoe said. ''I will make preparations then,'' that said, he left Danzo's side with the other captains.

Unknown Location

Once again, Kisame prefered fighting their target alone rather than allow him to fight. The shark line partner of his has been having some bad days, perhaps because 'Madara' has appeared to be dead, just like what Naruto had said. Itachi now understood that his partner had joined the Akatsuki, not just because he liked to have bloody battles, but because he had a purpose, a goal that 'Madara' had assured him would be reached.

That man's demise also meant the demise of his dream.

Itachi wasn't saying that Kisame was sad for Madara's death, not the least. But this meant that he had to discover a new goal. That man also liked fighting Bijuus as they provided worth while entertainment for him, so he shouldn't really put much thought into his actions.

While Kisame was battling with the Six-tails Jinchuriki, he had left the area, told the blue man that he would find him at some place. He had left a clone just in case there would be a problem. He had some thoughts to clear out of his mind, and some life decisions to make. There were things that were happening, and it was out of his reach, beyond his control.

Naruto hinted that he knew of his mission to the Sandaime Hokage - that alone was worrying as it meant a lot. The blond had even gone as far as to say that he should stop feeding the Third with any information or there would be consequences. He assumed that Pein didn't know, otherwise that man would've already taken steps to have him removed regardless of how useful he was to the Akatsuki. How did Naruto even know about his mission?

''You look like a man who's going through a lot of things inside his head. What kind of song is your mind singing?''

Itachi snapped his attention just a distance away from him - he was walking through a forest, alone, and lost in his thoughts. He saw Naruto standing beside a tree, hands folded across his chest. The Uchiha didn't respond, not untill he was closer to the blond.

''So its true, you have left Konoha,'' the Uchiha said in a monotone voice.

''You thought the rumors would be fake even after I appeared before you wearing an Akatsuki cloak?'' Naruto said, looking at the black haired Sharingan user straight into the eyes.

Itachi shook his head, ''No,'' he said. ''Have you turned to be an enemy of Konoha,do you just hate the village?'' the Uchiha asked bluntly. The blond already knew he still has ties with Konoha, so acting all evil wasn't going to help him with anything other than make a fool out of him.

''Who knows?'' Naruto said in a dismissive manner. ''I came to talk to you about the Uchiha massacre and Uchiha Sasuke, your little brother,'' he didn't have much time waste, so it was better to get to the point without further due.

Itachi narrowed his eyes, as the Mangekyo came to life. Within a second, Naruto was already inside his world of Tsukuyomi. The Uchiha floated tall in front of Naruto, who seemed way calmer than he should be. ''What do you know about the massacre?''

''The most powerful genjutsu there is - it is rather impressive,'' Naruto said, looking around the blood-red world. His glance went back to Itachi. ''You're a pacifist and you offered to kill your own brethrens just to ensure that a civil war didn't break out in Konoha. Of course the Third wouldn't order ssomething like that. So, naturally, Danzo ordered you to do it behind the Sandaime's back.''

This was dangerous information that could destroy Konoha and put shame on the name Uchiha. The clan has gone enough already, he couldn't have the little weight the name has to be dirtied by this truth, nor could he allow this to destroy Konoha. He was willing to be branded a criminal, to be hated by the village that once adored him, just for the truth to be kept a secret. The truth behind the Uchiha massacre was a secret that only 4 people were supposed to know.

''Who told you?'' It was a stupid question to ask. Naruto already knew about that 'Madara', so he had to know about this as well. He was coming in terms with the fact that the blond knew more than he did. ''What do you plan to do with that information.'' He was willing to put an end to things if Naruto gave the wrong answer.

Naruto tilted his head, looking straight at Uchiha: he wasn't thinking of anything really, just playing the waiting game. ''Relax Itachi,'' the blond finally said, waving his right hand in a dismissive manner. ''I have no intensions of making your secret a thing for everyone to know. I actually have great respect for the Uchiha and would certainly liked to see the clan revived.''

''What do you want?'' What Naruto said may be true - Itachi saw no signs of deception, but there was something that the blond wanted.

''Before Orochimaru left the Akatsuki, he tried taking your body but failed pathetically. Now he is moving towards your little brother. Should Sasuke be associated with the snake, he is likely to be a snake himself, may be influenced to attack Konoha. You wouldn't want that now would you?''

A ghost frown settled on Itachi's face, yet it was clearly visible to Naruto's eyes. ''At his current mindset, Sasuke can be tainted easily, he can be painted with any color,'' the Uchiha said. but he was still his brother, and nothing was going to change that.

Naruto smiled, ''I'm glad you put it like that,'' he said. ''I'm in a position to paint Sasuke in any color I desire - I have laid out the ground work already. However, I'm giving you a chance to tell him the truth or I will and paint him bloody red, Uzumaki style.''

Itachi's look intensified, so much that Naruto could say the man was indeed threatening. ''No,'' he said firmly. ''Sasuke mustn't know, and you will not tell him anything.''

''You love your brother, don't you? Sasuke has no one to look up to because you killed his parents, and left him emotionally broken. Death would have been better, but you allowed him to suffer, all because of your pacifism and self-desire to be killed by him. If you really love your brother and wish for the Uchiha to be revived, you will show him the truth, and allow him to make a choice of his own. The path you've created for him will only lead him to being in the same shoes as you.

If you want him to grow, you will be a man.

The Sandaime kept my parentage as well as the Jinchuriki status away from me because he thought he was protecting me, but that just opened an opportunity for the devil to come right at me and inform me of the truth. Look at where I am today? Do not make the same mistake as the Sandaime, Itachi. Eventually, Sasuke will know, and his actions afterwich will depend on who tells him.''

Itachi blinked as the world of Tsukuyomi crumbled. Naruto just continued, first he threw a small bottle at the Uchiha, who caught it. ''Meds for your disease. As long as you keep taking those, you will be fine,'' he said, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

'Clone?' No, though Kage Bunshin are the same as the original, they didn't contain as much chakra as the real one so, he should've been able to tell. The Naruto he'd been speaking to had large amounts of chakra...unless the real one gave most of his chakra to the clone...

Still, he didn't believe for a second that Naruto was doing this because of the goodness of his heart. There was no good in those eyes that stared at him.

Sunagakure

Gaara dropped to the ground on his but, weary, sweat all over his body: he had been training in taijutsu with Temari, as Naruto has constantly berated him, he lacked any real taijutsu training and depended too much on his sand to protect him. How couldn't he rely on it? The sand proved to be the perfect defense and attack mechanism. Assassions have failed trying to kill him, no one has really been able to bypass his ultimate defense. During those days, he slaughtered all those who stood in his way.

Training taijutsu has been rather difficult for someone like him who has never trained in his life. Naruto has proved it time and time again that his so called ultimate defense could be bypassed and he would be left without anything to defend himself. Naruto had taught him some hand seals, more jutsus with his sand, and had taught him a seal he could use to lighten up the sand on his boulder to make things fast.

That wasn't enough though as the blond had said he should learn Taijutsu. He was the one to have said he should train with Temari as she was also lacking in Taijutsu. His sister was much more focused on long range battles rather than short range.

''Father has been acting really weird lately hasn't he?'' Temari said to her younger brother - she was sitting just away from him. Aside from being nice to them and Gaara, he came back home in time to have dinner with them all, like a family. He was still stern, but acted more like a father to them than before.

Gaara nodded. Well, his father's change was good for him as it would give him an excuse to say 'he has dramatically changed now that his father has acknowledged him as his son and they are working to mend their broken relationship, broken when his father considered him a failure, a liability to the village and wanted to have him killed, by the people closest to him. But those attempts failed long ago that he had simply stopped trying, and now things were happening.

''Wouldn't you consider that a good thing?''

Temari shrugged, ''Perhaps,'' she said. ''He even watches us when we train sometimes. Do you know? He is the one who specifically requested Baki to be our sensei.''

''I'm aware,'' Gaara said. ''Though Baki is a good sensei, he isn't that suited for either me or Kankuro. You on the other hand share a common trait in Wind manipulation. He doesn't understand anything about my sand,'' then again, he has never been the one to request help with anything as he had been content with what he had.

''Speaking of which, where is Kankuro anyway?'' She would like it if he also joined them every now and then. But everytime when Baki left, he also parted ways with them.

''Fixing his puppets,'' Gaara said. ''Even he lacks the physcial skills to fight without his puppets, but he won't admit that he needs to do what we're...'' the red haired trailed off when he sensed something. ''I was expecting to see you weeks ago.''

Looking where Gaara's eyes had narrowed, Temari saw a blond haired teen walking towards them. Judging from his appearance, she guessed that this was Gaara's 'friend', Naruto. She had never actually met him, but her brother has told her that he was the one responsible for his change, for removing the veil that blindened him from seeing the truth. He also added that he would be forever greatful for what Naruto did for him.

''I had other appointments,'' Naruto said, his tone felt like Gaara's. His visible eye glanced at her, straight into her eyes, no smile graced his lips, not until he spoke, ''Hello, Temari. So lovely to finally meet you.''

Naruto's eyes went back to Gaara, he then stopped, a few feat away from her brother. ''What is happening around this village that has your father so scared that he has been trying to higher the Akatsuki to be his body guards,'' they refused to do such a job. Akatsuki would not step as low as to force its members to be bodyguards of a lowly kage like the Fourth Kazekage.

Gaara didn't respond, not after he pressed down some thoughts, ''Orochimaru has been coming in and out of the village recently. He is upto something. I don't know what is happening, but my father doesn't seem like he trusts the sannin too much. I have heard him cursing him a number of times. I also think it has to do with the Chunin exams that were supposed to be held in Konoha in the coming two months or three. But for some unknown reasons, the Sandaime Hokage has suspended them.''

Naruto absored what Gaara had said quietly, ''I wonder what the snake is planning,'' the blond said in thought. ''I will see what I can find out, but in the meantime, I won't be available to you for three years - I'm going away...''

''I see,'' Gaara said. ''You probably know more than what I know about what is really going on inside this village, will you tell me?''

''I have come to make you aware of what lurks in the shadows of Suna, actually,'' Naruto said, holding out his right hand: a file appeared in a puff of smoke and he threw it at Gaara. ''The file contains everything that will ready you,'' that said, Naruto was gone.

Konohagakure

Once again, the village was calm and smiling. The peace that had threatened to leave the Third's grasp when his office was blown apart by an insane explosion had returned to him once more. He had been close to losing it, so close to the village going out of control after the explosion that had nearly cost him his life. He was thankful though, that no one was seriously hurt. Had he been a second late in seeing those damned rats, they would have been speaking of a different story and the village would probably be in great panic.

Naturally, when his office exploded, the whole arrea had been swamped with Anbu searching for the cuplprit that did the damage as well as trying to contain things. This was a major threat to the security of the village and really worrying that someone could be able to set off an explosion inside his office, while he was there. The Third knew who the suspect was though, he had no doubt in him and he wasn't even surprised when Sai suddenly vanished from Anbu cells.

It was a message from that fool who fled the village. But he was still to blame for the mess that Danzo has become and has created. He would try by all means to ensure that he corrects his wrong though. Never was he going to be weak and allow others to take decisions for him. The attack just showed how much Danzo had gone past the borders of sanity and reason.

It had brought nothing but a frown on his face when some ignorant fools started to accuse Naruto of the explosion. That had trully disgusted the Sandaime to the point where he had nearly gone to the extreme to set the record straight with them fools. He had endured for too long, for too long he took their crap. They had driven Naruto out of the village - it was their fault that Naruto didn't feel like this place was his home and yet they still blamed him for something that wasn't even his fault.

No wonder he couldn't stay in the village. Just because he disappeared, every little bad thing has become his fault? What did the poor boy to do these people that they just can't forget about their misplaced hatred and live their lives the way they should? What was wrong with them? Minato would have surely be disappointed in them and Kushina would have gone on a rampage, beating anyone to a bloody make up on the streets for show - that woman wouldn't allow her son to be accused of such actions.

''Tsunade-sama has returned!''

That was the shout that had rang around the village when his former stident returned to the village, along with her 'servant.' Hiruzen had never been happy to see a lost sheep returning to its rightful home. Had he not been forceful with that woman, he would have surely died without seeing her again, and that wouldn't have been pleasant. Tsunade's presence had taken away the thought that they may have lost their Hokage.

Konoha has really always loved him. He remembered when he stepped down as Hokage after the Third Shinobi world war, the villagers didn't want him to step down. If they had the power to stop him from such action, they would have stopped him. Still, that had been the right time for him to step down, after everything. The village needed someone fresh to lead it. But here he was again, still leading this village.

The Sandaime blew some smoke he had absorbed from his pipe filled with tobacco - he was sitting behind a desk within the Hokage tower, but at a lower office. His old office was being rebuilt.

''Your timing couldn't have been better, Tsunade,'' the Third said with a small smile, staring straight at his former student - who was sitting down in front of his desk beside her 'caretaker'

''I wish you had just died,'' Tsunade said, a bit coldly. ''The timing would have been better then as I would have returned just for your funeral and leave again,'' the blolnde slug princess added in a firm tone.

''Don't be so cold towards sensei, hime,'' Jiraiya said, a bit serious, then his tone turned light, ''He is after all in that age where cold words may give him a heart attack. The old man already has enough on his shoulder, you don't want to finish him off, do you?''

''I'm not that old, Jiraiya,'' the Third refutted. ''You're not getting any younger yourself. How old are you anyway?'' The Sandaime asked, knowingly at the Toad Sage who dared poke fun at his old age.

Jiraiya frowned slightly.

Tsunade became silent: as her teacher, she couldn't have asked for more. The Third had cared for them, all three of them. Even when they all knew Orochimaru had been his favorite, he still offered them the same treatment as his beloved students and took care of them all, even when they were still brats. Those days he had been a strong man who she couldn't hope to defeat. But now, he was just a frail tired old man who she could kill with one of her punches.

Tsunade sighed, ''What happened to your office?''

''Danzo was playing a little game with me,'' the Third said. ''8ut that is being taken care off. I must say though, I'm really happy to see you back in the village, Tsunade. The village also needed you.''

Jiraiya nodded his head, agreeing with the Sandaime's sentiments. ''At this time, we should be closer to the village. Your presence here sends a message to our enemies, and also strengthens our fading powers...''

''I see you still value the village above all else,'' Tsunade said, eyeing the Toad Sage, who was in his place, by the window.

Jiraiya wanted to say the same couldn't be said for her, but he chose against it. It wouldn't really give him any happy thoughts. Tsunade would likely go in one of her rants about Konoha taking everything she loved away from her, and he had heard it so many times that he no longer wanted to be a victim of it.

''Why did you call me?'' Tsunade looked at her former sensei, and waited for him to give her an answer.

''I know you have lost things important to you, Tsunade, but you make the selfish mistake of thinking that you're the only one who has lost things. You kept telling Jiraiya that Konoha has taken everything from you, the dream of being Hokage was nothing more than a curse. But you're wrong,'' the Third started.

''Listen here old man. You don't know-'' Tsunade was cut off by the hardened tone of the Third who was staring deep into her eyes with unflinching strength.

''What don't I know Tsunade? How long have I been alive? Didn't I raise you when you, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru were just brats?'' He paused for a moment as if he was waiting for Tsunade to answer his questions. But he just continued, ''During the past wars, many people lost their families, some were left with just nothing and were forced to live at the orphanage. Even the Kyuubi attack left many dead - people died protecting the village, but no one acted the way you did Tsunade. How long has it been? And you still think Konoha owes you?'' the Third shook his head, showing some disapppointment in his student.

''Disappointed? In me? The only person you should be disappointed in is that beloved Student of yours, Orochimaru. No, you're also a disappointment for not seeing it early that he was corrupted!'' Tsunade snaped.

A low blow, but the Third took it like a man. ''Certainly, Orochimaru represents one of my biggest failures. But what of it, Tsunade? I know I failed pathetically in that regard, but that hasn't stopped me from fulfilling my responsibilities. I told you already, everyone has lost something, but no one acted like you. You lost something and ran from the village, how long has it been since I allowed you to leave so that you could clear your mind?''

After her niece's death, Tsunade hadn't been a kunoichi anymore, but just a shell of her former self. The death had left her traumatized, unable to even stand blood, despite the woman being a medic nin. This was the reason he had permitted her to leave so that she could clear her thoughts, but that turned out to be another mistake of his when she didn't return, refused to return and blamed Konoha for her loss.

When Tsunade settled to just staring at the Third, the Hokage spoke once more, ''You can never forget the pain of losing your loved ones, but Tsunade, your behavior has been somewhat similar to how the villagers treated young Naruto-kun because he is a Jinchuriki: they blamed him for the deaths of their loved ones - who died fighting the Kyuubi; you on the other hand, blame the foolish dream of being Hokage and the village as a whole. That is why you have refused to return even in the time of need. Both of you have one thing in common, your pain has blindened you from seeing the reality of things.''

''I didn't come here to be lectured, old man,'' Tsunade said strongly.

The Sandaime sighed, ''Jiraiya speak to her,'' once again, his tone reflected a weary old man who has too much on his shoulders.

''Hime...'' Jiraiya started.

''Don't start pervert,'' Tsunade said. ''What is wrong with you anyway? You seem a little down...'' she had known the man long enough to know when he was happy or not.

Jiraiya sighed, ''Naruto, Minato's brat, my godson, has fled from the village and I don't know what is going on in his mind nor where he is...''

Shizune spoke, speaking for the first time, ''Naruto? As in Uzumaki Naruto, blond hair, blue eyes - right hidden under his hair?''

''...smart, manipulative brat?'' Tsunade added.

''That sounds exactly like him...'' Jiraiya said in thought.

The Sandaime practically leaned over his desk when he asked, ''Have you seen him?''

''Yes, a couple of times really. He appeared to us, needing help.''

''What?''

''A cure for a disease and surgery to some man - I don't know who though,'' Shizune responded. Well, that explained why he went an extra mile to hide the identity of the man. ''Since then, he hasn't appeared.''

The Third frowned. ''Now we know he has been dealing outside the village. We know he is with someonne, but who?''

Before anything could be said, there was a knock at the door, ''Come in,'' The Sandaime said. Sasuke walked in the office, looking impassive as always. ''Ah, Sasuke-kun, what can I do for you?''

Sasuke ignored the other people aside from the Third, ''Hokage-sama, I have a request,'' surprisingly, that was said in a low tone. Yes, he was requesting, not making a demand. But it was certain that it took some doing as his low voice was strained and fists were clenched.

''Come on with it, then,'' Sarutobi said as Sasuke stated his request. It didn't surprise him the least. He nodded to the Uchiha, ''Go and call Kakashi,'' the Third said.

Sasuke nodded, turned away from the office.

''So, this is the last Uchiha,'' Tsunade said, before standing up. ''Come on pervert, you owe me a drink - my throat is dry and after the old man's lecture, I need something strong.''

Village Hidden in Whirlpools

Not knowing much about what actually happened during the second shinobi world war really bothered Naruto to no ned. He wanted to understand why Konohagakure hadn't been able to help stopping the destruction of this former peaceful land, now turned into nothing more than ancient ruins. There was no way the village could not have known that other villages were planning on to attack Uzu, and if they didn't know, they must have heard something about the armies moving towards this place, or even when they went on board into ships.

Perhaps it was because Konoha didn't have any ships of its own. A village like Kirigakure would certainly have them, and if they had been willing to assist, either help or destruction could have happened. But there was nothing from the Hidden Leaves. The Whirpools was destroyed, and its invaders ransacked the village, taking everything that seemed to have value. Naruto had searched the village, looking for a pit that had some valuables stored, but there was nothing.

Shaking his head to clear off the thoughts, Naruto looked up for a moment. Worrying about history wasn't going to help him with anything. Uzu was destroyed, and now he was rebuilding it. It may not have been possible to do so without Gato's money, but with the money he got from the midget, he was able to hire the right people for the job. Naturally, there had to be some secrecy involved in the matter as it wouldn't help with anything if it got out too soon that the village was being rebuilt.

He wanted the news to leave the whirpools after he has finished everything, after there were little kids strolling through the streets of this wonderful village. The whirpools couldn't be called a village unless there were villagers after all. ''You know, when Uzu is finished being rebuild, you may be relagated to being just my assistant,'' Naruto said to Aika, who was sitting just beside Haku and Karin. They were sitting under a tree, with a training ground just on the side.

''That wouldn't be so bad,'' Aika said. She knew that Naruto was saying that because she would be more of a burden to him in the battlefield. She wasn't as strong as Neji, or Haku. In fact, she wasn't no where near those two. Yes, she could do teleportation, and knew some fuinjutsu, but other than other, there was nothing else she could say she excelled in.

''Being your assistant means that I get to take care of you,'' and that was what she wanted more than anything. She didn't care about anything else, other than ensuring that he was healthy and happy to push through with his dreams.

''I don't know anyone who would be happy with being relagated to an assistant when you were a spy. Didn't you use to travel all around, gathering Intel? And now you get to jump at the opportunity of being a mere assisrant?'' the Kind of assistant Naruto was talking about wasn't the assistant who took care of him, but one who did all the petty tasks he didn't want to do, like a lab assistant.

Karin would never be happy to be a mere assistant with no hope of having her own lab, even if it meant she was assisting someone of a great mind like the snake Orochimaru. She liked doing her own work, and being relegated to an assistant meant she wouldn't be able to live her dreams and there was nothing more fulfulling in life than being able to live your dream. Her dream wasn't to be an assistant, but to be her own boss.

Well, that will prove to be a task though, as epecially when she had those dull blue eyes staring at her. Naruto liked hearing the sound of his own voice, but he did listen every now and then. It was just whatever that was going to happen in Uzu, had to pass through him as he was the 'boss,' but she wasn't going to have his voice reach down into her play ground. She was going to put an impenetranable fence over her own house to ensure that he didn't peek on what was going around or otherwise he was going to open his mouth and start commenting.

''Being around Naruto means to me more than anything to me. So I don't care about that,'' Aika said calmly, though her words sounded like a fan girl, she didn't sound like one: she was rather calm and serious, more like a devoted underling.

''Yeh, whatever,'' Karin said with a wave of her right hand.

Naruto cocked his head to the side, his dull eyes fell onto the red haired Uzumaki, ''I don't sense any love from you Karin...'' he simply said.

Karin shrugged, ''Neither do I,'' she said reffering to the fact that Naruto didn't act like he cared or was overly zelous in showing any 'love' for her. But that didn't mean that he didn't care: he cared, and she knew it.

''Fair point,'' Naruto conceded. ''Three years is a long of time,'' he sighed looking over at his schedule for these years on his black book. Everything had already been set before he even left Konoha and he was going to go through the program at hand. ''Haku, what do you think will be of the Elemental Nations when we rejoin them?''

The pale skinned black haired pondered on the question for a few moments before he responded. ''If the Akatsuki choose to remain quiet over the next years; Danzo remains hidden, and Orochimaru decides to just keep on planning, it should be fairly quiet.''

''However,'' Karin started. ''We know that Danzo won't keep hidden: he is likely plotting something even now, and Orochimaru is always scheming. He won't stay quiet unless he gets something that will keep him busy.''

''The Akatsuki will most likely stay out of sight after their missions are completed. Pein will probably focus on strengthening Amegakure and gaining control of the Rain country as it is obvious that there are going to be battles occuring all around,'' Aika said, the thought made her frown. She didn't particularly like fighting, especially when deaths were going to be a regular occurence.

''Most trouble will most likely arise when the Uzumaki decide to set the lights and get the camera's rolling on their stage then,'' Naruto said as if he didn't know this already. ''The smaller nations will be the ones busy the most, but nothing concerns us for now, not until we decide to join the fray.''

Karin sighed. ''Don't be thinking about involving me in your battles. I won't be taking any part in your training, I will be helping with the rebuilding of the village - someone has to take charge. I should even be the matriach of the Uzumaki in fact,'' the red haired stated rather firmly.

''I will also help out with the rebuilding. I know best the kind of things you need. Besides, you drew the plans for the village with me, so I should know better,'' Aika added. She certainly didn't want to take part in any of Naruto's harsh training regimes. What she had years ago was enough for her.

''Do you as you like,'' Naruto said. ''Leave for the construction, now. Aika, take charge of the funds, but don't waste anything.'' Both girls quickly 'fled' the scene before the blond added something else.

''Has Aika been involved in your training before?'' Haku asked.

Naruto nodded, ''But I just gave her a small doze of it.''the blond said. ''The hard training has been already, this time I just want to learn a few more things about ninjutsu, perfect my knowledge and fine tune everything I know. Learning more jutsu wouldn't hurt either.''

Haku raised a curious brow, ''How many jutsus do you want to be able to execute?'' he asked. While Naruto doesn't seem to fight while doing some explosive ninjutsu, he seemed intent on learning more jutsus.

''As much as I can,'' Naruto said. ''The number of jutsus don't really mean you're that strong, but it gives you unlimited choices during battle. When you can use all elements, there won't be any opponent that will be a problem for you. In your case, if you came across a Suiton user, unless you do something stupid, victory is all but guaranteed because your ice will trump over water.''

Haku nodded, ''That logic is sound, but ninjutsu doesn't always mean everything in a battle. I can possess a superior element to my opponent's, but, if I my opponent is smart enough, I can still be defeated.''

''I never said it wasn't possible, hence I said victory is assured unless you do something stupid. By that I mean allowing your opponent to outsmart and think two steps before you,'' Naruto said. ''This is something you must always try to execute: never allow the opponent to think ahead of you. Unless you enjoy surprises, let that happen. I favor speed and precision because it is something that I can flow with, without allowing the opponent to read too much into my Ninjutsu.''

Once again, Haku nodded, but didn't say anything this time.

''Your problem is that you hestitate too much; you don't want to deliver the final blow. I've told you before and I will tell you again: it will get you killed one day. Not everyone is kind as you're and not everyone is good. Some people have no morals to begin with, if you hestitate when dealing with them, they will smite you.

You don't neccesarily have to kill all your opponents, I often killed because I have my own issues. But don't let your kindness edanger the lives of your comrades. Because if you do, with how you are, you will become a mountain of regrets and I would rather not deal with that. I have raised enough babies already...''

''You're a leader, the well-being of your surbodinates ultimately falls under you. Though, I would rather not do anything to worry you,'' Haku said with a sigh. ''What do you mean you have raised enough babies anyway?''

''Gaara was a psychotic cold blooded killer who started killing when he was just little. He has probably turned more people into fountains of blood than most Jonins. I had to talk to him in the most 'natural' way possible, teach him what it means to care and love, make him realize how much his siblings care for him. Naturally, that included some bloody beatings since he wasn't the one to listen like that.

Aika was an emotional wreck who couldn't trust anyone. I had to practically teach her how to walk with other people looking at her. Getting her to trust wasn't easy. Neji just needed an ass whooping and a revelation of the truth because he was a misguided little brat who possessed the typical Hyuuga arrogance. Karin was okay, I just had to 'convince' her to runaway with me. I also have to slap some sense into that arrogant Uchiha,'' that was going to be troublesome, even if it was just going to be a clone of his doing it.

Haku silently absorbed all these before speaking, ''You really never cease to amaze me. It is only a wonder how you were able to do all that while keeping appearances to Konoha, and Danzo. A simple clone could only be at Konoha to keep appearances, and with your reserves, you can make a clone that will last for more than a week, as long as it doesn't have to fight.''

''I can multitask,'' Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders. ''It is a pity neither Neji nor Gaara became my partners. Oh well, it couldn't be helped.''

''You should have seen that this would come though,'' Haku said - it was something that Aika has repeatedly told him. ''But it wasn't a waste of energy. You have helped them become good people, shouldn't that be enough?''

''I guess,'' Haku could tell he wasn't wholeheartedly pleased with just that. ''Well, I couldn't have asked for a better partner,'' a tiny smile graced his lips when he said that. ''What do you think of the future then?''

''I don't know really,'' Haku said honestly.

The Elemental Nations were going to resist what Naruto had planned, but as The blond said, Pein wasn't going to back down on peace and would do everything in his power to achieve it. Considering that the man had godly power, then all means necessary meant severe destruction and more bloodshed. But who was he kidding? He saw bloodshed in Kiri, he saw people die when he was with Zabuza. There is no way he can say he can't stomach blood.

Naruto was planning on attaining power that would make him called a 'god' as well, not a self prclaimed god, but a 'god' due to his prowess. There was also the Akatsuki members, all S-ranked, armed and ready to let it rip. The world couldn't be graced with a deadly group than the group led by the Uzumaki. These people were going to turn the world upside down to achieve their dream, and wouldn't stop at nothing.

''My god, those two are just monsters. They are the only two people who scared me aside from Orochimaru,'' Haku could remember clearly Karin whispering when they where in Ame. She was refering to Naruto and Nagato, their chakra prowess to be precise. What would happen if those monsters went on a rampage?

There was also Orochimaru, a devious and poisonous snake that has touched all lands within the Elemental Nations, and other lands. As he has been led to believe, there was no one more malicous and evil than the snake sannin. The laughter that man had forced him to endure hadn't proved that Naruto wa lying. But still, there was one that Naruto called the devil', surely the devil was more devious and cunning than the snake. Perhaps Naruto put it in that way because he referenced the 'devil' in past tense.

Naruto shouldn't be the one to call others 'devils' though. The blond was devious himself.

''I see,'' Naruto said. ''Which would you call home, here or Kiri? The village should be completed in 6 or 9 months, by then, it will be starting to be filled with people. Naturally, other nations will start hearing about this, but I will keep the village secure, keeping all spies out.''

Haku smiled before he responded, ''I left Kiri long ago, and by that time, I was ready to die. Kiri is my past, this is now, and where my future will rest. Besides, who would partner with you if I left?''

''No one suitable,'' Naruto said. ''I'm glad to hear that though,'' he said with a real smle. He held out his right hand, and a forehead protector appeared in a puff of smoke. ''This will be this villages forehead protector. You will be the first shinobi in this era to wear it. But not untill you graduate from my academy.''

There was no way Haku couldn't be thrilled to hear that. This was something else, a show of trust and made him happy. ''Thank you, Naruto.'' He said honestly, with a small bow of his head.

Naruto shrugged indifferently, pocketing the headband. ''Come on, let us hit the training ground,'' he said standing up.

Haku stood up and followed the blond towards the clear ground. ''What is this for?'' He asked after Naruto threw him a heavy piece of cloth.

''Tie it around your eyes,'' Naruto said. ''For the next 30 days, for two hours a day, you will be fighting me blind folded. To make things easy as we begin, you will fight a clone. My chakra won't be surpressed. As the days continue, I will surpress bits by bits.''

''I thought you said we were not going to do any hard training...''

Naruto shrugged, ''This is just for a month. After that, we will just fine tune your taijutsu and make you fight a real battle while using your new jutsus. You must learn to put things you learn into pratical by trying them in a real battle. By doing this you quickly learn the flaws and weakpoints behind your jutsus.''

Haku nodded, ''What about you?''

''I'm going to be studying for these days - there is still much that I don't know.'' Naruto said as a clone appeared in a puff of smoke. He then disappeared, leaving the clone behind. ''Now, let us begin.''

Konohagakure

These kind of moments where they would sit back and enjoy a few drinks while remicsing about the past glories had really dried up for the past years since Tsunade had chosen to disappear from the village. She usually shot him down when he went down to see her, but sometimes she was welcoming and they would chat over a few bottles of sake while he tried to convince the woman to return back to village, but here she was back home after a great struggle, and much convincing from the Sandaime. Well, the old man only threatened to have her dragged home. She was only able to say no to him because she knew he wouldn't fight her, and no hunter-nin would come after her.

Jiraiya had never been so joyed in a long time since the team broke apart when Tsunade decided ro run off from her problems and Orochimaru joined Root while he became his own man, wondering through the nations while finding inspiration for his books, Ichiha Ichha paradise. When Orochimaru fled the village, he also chased down the snake, but couldn't convince him to return to the 'good' side, but he knew now that there has always been one side for his former teammate, and that is his own twisted side.

''The village has really changed,'' Tsunade said, sipping in one more gulp of her sake. She was far from getting drunk, so the conversation would still have some standard untill that time arives. Shizune's alarm system will probably go off at that time and the woman will probably come here to fetch her.

''Well, you haven't been here in years and never for once visited just to chek on things,'' Jiraiya said, not too hard as it would seem like he was scoffing. Even though he never stayed in the village for longer periods before the Naruto issue, he always came back to the Hidden Leaf to check on things.

''I was busy,'' Tsunade said with a shrug of her shoulders. That was the only reason she could give for her absence in the village. Perhaps the alcohol was taking much more effect sooner than she had anticipated.

''Yeh, right,'' her former teammate said, rolling his eyes. ''You did depend on alcohol too much when you were away. How were you able to pay off your some of your debts anyway?''

''Naruto,'' that was one word that caught Jiraiya's attention. The blonde sannin hadn't exactly explained the details of her encounter with the blond, as she had said there was nothing that he left that would explain or give them a clue on who he may be working with. ''The job Shizune did for him: he gave her a couple of million Ryos. Apparently, that wasn't the fist time he'd given her money to pay off some of my debts.''

''Where did he even get that money? I know that while working for Danzo, he didn't actually get paid for the job he did, and he didn't have access to his parents legacy. It was only cleaned after he left,'' Jiraiya said in thought. There were just too many factors that needed to be taken into consideration about this thing as there were a lot of things they didn't know regarding Naruto's activities.

''What sort of work was he doing for Danzo anyway?'' Tsunade asked. She wasn't briefed on anything as she had refused to take part in any village actvities as she wanted to clear her head.

''Covert missions: assassinations, tying up loose ends. Like when one of his operatives messes up or leaves evidence behind, Naruto was the guy to call. That's all I know. I don't know where he went and who he has killed,'' Jiraiya said. They only got this much from Sai. Even though it was nothing that could lead them towards discovering where the blond has disappeared to.

Tsunade whistled. ''I knew he wasn't a normal kid when he appeared before me,'' she said. ''How'd sensei take it? He never really did accept Danzo's work, but only swallowed it because he couldn't make some of the choices that he had to make and Danzo could. I imagine he mustn't have been happy to learn that Danzo played within Minato's son's world.''

''He wasn't happy,'' Jiraiya said. ''But we do agree on something: Danzo didn't train Naruto. If he had, they would have run away together. Kakashi believes that he sold out Danzo on purpose knowing how the Sandaime would react. If that is true, then we can safely assume that they don't get along, not anymore at least.''

The slug princess nodded - she would have come to the same conclusion as them. ''You think he may turn up like Orochimaru? I saw the look on his eyes, Jiraiya. He isn't mad like our former teammate, but he there was little life in them. Something which shouldn't be on a child.''

Jiraiya frowned even though it shouldn't be anything surprising, Naruto did work for Danzo after all. ''I don't think so,'' the toad sage said. ''However, given everything, he may just prove to be a problem. The brat is just as cunning as a snake.''

Tsunade nodded, pondered a few things before she spoke. ''He knew we would end up talking like this one day,'' she said before adding. ''It explains why he didn't say anything on who the surgery was being perfomed, and I had saved up the blood sample he gave me so that I could learn the identity of whom the blood belonged, but took it from me.''

Jiraiya took out a small black book, ''Found it in his apartment. It can be read both ways: one side is just notes on jutsus - everything from how much chakra is needed, hand seals, structure. He breaks down a jutsu and anylizes it inside out. Kind like how Orochimaru experiments. There were hundred of jutsus explained in a way sensei would.

The second side is a bit complex: there are mathetical calculations - I understand them just don't know what he was calculating. There are several designs on seals like barriers, the Dead Demon Consuming seal, 8 tiagrams seal, and he has anylyzed the barrier that surrounds the village, breaking it down to its flaws. What scares me is that he also broke down the elements of 'his' seal. The notes weren't completed, but if he is able to understand it...''

Tsunade waved the Sannin dismissively, ''You worry too much. The brat is smart,'' she said. ''So he took after his mother in fuinjutsu,'' she said before frowning. ''He is really a handful with it...''

''Kakashi has stressed this to be a case as well. Anko as well,'' Jiraiya said.

''How are you dealing with this?''

Jiraiya's mask nearly crumbled at the question, but he stayed calm and responded honestly. ''Not so good,'' he said. ''I blame myself for this. If I had taken up my resonsibilities as his godfather, none of this would have happened. But I was too stuck on Minato's death that I abandoned him.''

''It may not have happened like this if you had been there,'' Tsunade said. ''But Jiraiya, it has happened. You should be trying to find a way to fix things because the past can't be changed. This is the present, if you want to smile with him tomorrow, you got to do something now to make up for it.''

Jiraiya wore a really deep frown on his face, ''What if it can't be fixed, hime?'' the pervet looked miserable just as he sounded. When was the last time she saw him look this bad?

''You never know unless you try. Now drink up. We aren't getting any younger,'' she said reffering to the fact that it was getting late, and she needed a good night sleep in the empty ghost town that once housed the Senju clan, but now with the clan extinct, it was just her, and her alone. ''The old man has changed, hey?''

''A bit,'' Jiraiya said. ''He still blames himself of what has become of Danzo. He believes that since he was the one who pushed Danzo into the darkness, he is the one responsible for the making of the crafty bastard. But what he doesn't seem to realize is that Danzo was already in the dark and would have paved the same way he did. Sensei only gave him the lilence to work.''

''His inability to make the hardest choices has always been a problem for him. He failed with Orochimaru. That is probably his biggest failure. However, if he had taken after his sensei, he could have been Konoha's greatest Hokage. But that has fallen to Minato, despite him only serving his tenure as Hokage for a short time,'' Tsunade said. To the people of Konoha, Minato was their greatest hero, ''Still, you cannot deny that Konoha loves him. They were even against it when he decided to quit after the Third War, and welcomed him with both hands when took over again, despite being of old age.''

''No one has really served the village as its leader more than he has. He fought in the First Shinobi war and led Konoha during the last two years, and after the Kyuubi attack.'' Jiraiya said. ''He is seeing his wrongs at an advanced age though,'' he frowned at that.

''This is probably a good thing for him,'' Tsunade said. ''He has lived a long and full life. There is really nothing left for him in this world. I think he is trying to do something that will at least put a smile on his face when he dies.''

''Will you take over him, hime? I'm not suited to lead the village, but you can. Would you do it?''

Tsunade gave a firm ''no.''

''Think about it hime: Dan was never able to achieve his dream. Being Hokage was never your dream, but don't you think he would at least be happy if you lived his dream?''

Kurenai's apartment

''What do you want Anko?'' Kurenai asked a bit harshly at the woman standing in front of her door. She would really not want to deal with her at this time, not when she was only here to poke fun into things.

''That's so harsh, Kurenai,'' Anko said, fake hurt expression playing on her face. ''I thought we were friends and I had come here to comfort you on your loss.''

Kurenai sighed, well, she was used to this from Anko. ''Come in'' she said. The snake mistress entered before she closed the door. As they they headed towards her sitting room, Kurenai spoke..no demanded from Anko. ''What do you mean my loss?''

Anko flashed a grin: she waited until she was sitted before she could explain, ''Well you know. Your dear Naruto-kun has disappeared from the village. You no longer have anyone to spend your days with under the warm trees of training ground 8, no one to enjoy the comfort of the hot springs, and no one to make you alive when Asuma has disappointed you.''

Kurenai frowned deeply. She was indeed going to miss all those moments with Naruto - they had been the best and certainly worth while, but Anko was confusing things. ''What do you think of me and Naruto, Anko?'' She questioned, a bit strongly.

''Friends,'' Anko said with a shrug before flashing sly grin, ''What did you think I thought of you two? Were you having 'unpleasant' thoughts about lil' Naruto, Kurenai-chan?''

''What do you think of me Anko?'' Kurenai levelled the woman a straight look. ''I'm in a relatsionship with Asuma - a mature functioning relationship. Naruto is just a child.''

''Keep telling yourself that,'' Anko said. ''What?'' She said seeing the look the genjutsu mistress was giving her. ''Come on, Kurenai. Do you mean to tell me you've never had any 'indicent' thought with Naruto? I mean, you two spent your time together, alone, and always talked for a long time. His mind gives a lot to talk about.''

Kurenai became silent for a few moments. She swllowed her thoughts before giving her weak response, ''no.''

''I bet if we get Inoichi to spy on your mind we'll have something that would get even Gai a bloody nose,'' Anko said with a grin. ''Ma, Kurenai-chan, you're going to get in trouble with Hinata-chan if you continue like this. She won't forgive you if you take her hero away from her.''

Hinata's hero? Where did that come from? Years ago, Naruto saved the girl from being bullied by some idiots. They had called him names, insulted, but much to Hinata's amazement, he'd only said 'are you done?' That was followed by him beating up the boys, before turning to face her. He'd smiled at her, ''Don't tell anyone.'' That was why, Hinata had always known he was strong.

''You aren't surprised that he left.''

Anko shrugged, ''It was forseeable,'' she said. ''I can't wait to see him again. When he does appear, all grown up, looking handsome. I might even show him some of my moves in bed.''

''Anko!''

A/N

Not much to say in this update. Umm... I'll try to keep things intresting. And as I have said, chapter 19 will be the end of the first part. From 20, we will begin the second part, Uzumaki Tales style.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Once more again, Sai found himself questioning the choices that Danzo was making. It wasn't up to him to decide but the war hawk and he wasn't supposed to question anything, but just follow the orders given to him. He was a Root Anbu - he was supposed to be the most loyal of all Anbu in any village simply because he had been trained by Danzo. One trained by the war hawk never turned traitor. But then again, anyone who ever has thoughts of rebellion gets crushed or disappears. Thoughts of disobedience are always turned to ash before they grow up to become a mountain in ones cold heart.

Perhaps he had just allowed Naruto to enter his head more than he should have. It wasn't common for a Root Anbu to question anything done by Danzo because from their young age, when they are just babies, the man takes them up to become his 'children'. They all grow up looking up to him. He also had a tendency to take up those rejected by others, and makes them feel at home around him and within the Ne bases they had just abandoned.

For as long as Sai could remember, Damzo has always been there, he's always been his master, his sensei, his lord, his everything. He grew up in the shadows of the man, being watched by the man. There was nothing you did that the man wouldn't know. He liked to study, look at the world outside of Root. The time at Team 7 had given him such opportunity, it was short lived, and the team had been rather disfunctional. But he had studied other teams just so he could be able to adapt to Team 7. The others looked so lively, like friends - a term he couldn't fully comprehend.

They were taught to abandon their comrades for the sake of the mission - that was the Ne way. You held no attachments as a member of Danzo's forces, but the teams outside of Root held those attachments, yet still served Konoha with everything they had. Someone had said, ''There is no better way than serving the village with all your heart.''

What about them, then? They had no hearts. Emotions were not supposed to take part in anything they did.

Sai looked at the company around him: he was walking behind Danzo who was accomponied by Fuu - they were within the Fire Country's capital, at the Fire Lord's palace. Once the war hawk realized that Naruto had got into his head, he had seen it best to him travel with them as they headed to see the Lord of the Fire country. This wasn't the first time that Danzo was coming to see the Fire Daimyo - he has in the past visited the old man.

''Fuu,'' Danzo called as the guards leading them stopped in front of two large doors.

''Hai,'' the agent responded.

''You are coming with me,'' Danzo said. ''Sai, you will be on the lookout for the Sandaime's Anbu. Undoubtefully, they will be patrolling all arear's within the borders of the Fire country.''

''Hai,'' Sai disappeared, being excused to do his job, and keep him away from listening in to what Danzo has to discuss with the Daimyo. It wasn't a secret to him that his master was thinking that perhaps he had been 'contaminated' because Naruto had entered his head. He was probably looking at the gates of being rewired, once more again.

Seeing Sai disappear, Danzo followed in with the guards. While Hiruzen would probably be in trouble if the Fire Lord caught him snooping around his backyard, Danzo didn't think that foreseeable danger would be enough for the Third to keep his Anbu away, knowing that he could appear to this place. If there was a need, he could have easily had his agents kill any shinobi they found and dressed them as Konoha's Anbu and lie to the Daimyo saying that he had caught them spying on his palace for god knows what Hiruzen was planning.

Danzo's footsteps were delicate, even his cane didn't make much sound as it touched down the soft red mat that covered the floor of the Daimyo's quarters. The old fool was pleasantly sitting behind a large table that seemed like one of those they had in Konoha's war room.

''I was starting to think that you were going to keep me waiting, Danzo,'' the Feudal Lord said, eyes idly dancing around the commander of Root. He hadn't been waiting for that long, no more than an hour, but he had waited, and he hated being made to wait.

Danzo didn't respond until he made himself comfortable on a chair across the Daimyo. His narrowed look fell upon the wrinkle ridden old man who controlled this country. He should be the one in charge of the country, not this fool. But he wasn't interested in taking over from him, not yet anyway. He first needed to get Konoha under his belt, he first need to finally sigh in relief while his cold behind felt the comfort of the chair in the Hokage's office.

''Given my situation,'' Danzo started in a low tone, ''I must always be careful in my movements or else I will be noticed. I would rather not have to deal with Hiruzen's forces at this time,'' no apology offered. The war hawk muted as soon as those lifeless words escaped through his cold lips.

''Yes, yes,'' the Daimyo added a bit with a few nods, while his right hand playfully danced with the hand fan firmly gripped by his fingers. ''I heard that you have been living in hiding since the Third was plotting to have you executed...''

''Executed?'' Danzo said as if it was the first time he heard of such thing. ''Did the Third send you this information?'' He doubted it though, but Hiruzen could still surprise him, especially with current occurences.

''No, no at all,'' the Daimyo started calmly. ''I have my own sources to inform me. I have yet to be informed about this unfortunate incident, and my letter has yet to be responded to.''

Naturally, given how he had seen the usefullness of Danzo's root for him, and his country, he had been alarmed to learn that the war hawk had been made to flee from Konoha. He had immidietly sent a message to the Sandaime Hokage, asking for him to explain what had happened, but nothing happened, the Third had yet to respond to his message, and his sources have yet to confirm that he has even received the message and deliberatly keeping him from the dark.

Well, if Hiruzen was playing things this way, he could change the stories into all angles he liked. But there was really no need. Though the fool didn't know it yet, the Daimyo was already his puppet. The seed was planted long ago as a backup should his plans to get Konoha in a 'civil' way failed. He had known that he could use the Daimyo for his purposes. With the backing of the Daimyo, nothing could stop him, even when Hiruzen still labelled him a traitor. Saruboti didn't have the backbone to refuse anything that Daimyo had to say.

''I see. I must admit though, I expected him to be forthcoming with you about the events currently happening in Konoha,'' Danzo said. He wasn't concerned about the Daimyo selling him out. Like he had said, the fool was already his puppet. He was the ally and Hiruzen was the enemy.

''What is really going on in Konoha, Danzo? Is Saruboti planning something I wouldn't like?'' the Fire Lord asked.

Danzo was quiet for a few moments as he considered his options. ''I do not know myself for sure, but there are some changes being drafted into the system of the village. Konoha's current structure was founded by the Nidaime Hokage, I am assuming Hiruzen wishes to change a few things.'' He didn't know what exactly as the old senile fool was getting good at keeping things away from his eyes, especially now that Tsunade was in the village and Jiraiya lingered around longer than usual.

''Won't that affect my country?''

''Possibly,'' Danzo said. ''It would be better to check it out soon enough before its too late,'' the Root Commander 'suggested' to the Daimyo, who nodded in agreement. ''My men shall acquire the Fang country in a week,'' he added.

The Daimyo smiled, ''I see you've been busy at work,'' he said.

Danzo nodded. Part of the Daimyo's programming was that he was a greedy bastard who loved nothing more than to have his country expanded, to strengthen it further.

''But should keep it down though. Under the treaty we signed with other Daimyos, I'm not supposed to be doing this,'' the Daimyo added.

''Your involvement will not be mentioned anywhere. If it becomes known, other nations will retaliate,'' and since he didn't have the control of Konoha, he couldn't defend in a way he would like. He had been thinking of framing Konoha on the Fang attack though, and even kill Iwa shinobi with his men, dressed like Konoha shinobi, just to spite Hiruzen.

''You should head to Konoha soon to negotiate our deal,'' Danzo said, once more 'suggesting' something to the Daimyo.

''Yes, I will head there, not now though.''

Danzo wanted to frown, but decided against it when he thought that it wouldn't be a bad thing. He wasn't ready to wrestle over a hold of Konoha at this time, and he still needed Orochimaru to get ready for the contigency plan should this one fail. The war hawk nodded slightly, ''Fuu.''

His loyal subordinate knew what was needed of him - he didn't need to spell it out as they had already gone through this process and done it more than twice. Danzo closed his eyes, ignoring the surprised yelp from the Daimyo as the sound of bodies hitting the floor knocked down on his ears.

''Done, Danzo-sama,'' Fuu said after he had completed restraining the useless fools who guarded the Daimyo inside his quarters. The ones outside were the ones who were a bit strong. He went on to restrain the Fire Lord just in case.

Danzo nodded, before he started to undo the bandages on his head, revealing the Sharingan implanted in his right eye socket.

''What is this Danzo?'' The same question each time they did this. Danzo didn't even bother to respond to it. The first and second time had been enough. Besides, the Daimyo was going to forget him ever being here anyway, he would only remember his words.

Shisui's Mangekyo Sharingan came to life before Danzo commanded to work its magic as he attempted to gain full control over the Daimyo. His control over the old man had yet to become complete, so until then, he would keep doing this.

Just outside of the capital

''Anything suspicious?'' Danzo asked Sai, who just joined him and Fuu as they headed out of the capital, towards the rendezvous point.

''No,'' Sai said. He didn't explain any further, nor did Danzo question anything about it.

''I'd thought the Sandaime would also keep an eye on this place,'' Fuu said. It wasn't a secret to the Third that his master used to visit the Fire Dimyo back when he was still a member of Konoha. Perhaps the old man thought Danzo wouldn't risk coming here knowing he was wanted.

''Hiruzen has changed a bit,'' Danzo was at least going to acknowldge this. But it wasn't just Konoha they had to be on the lookout for... He had other enemies. ''I wouldn't be surprised if he works with threats just to hunt me down.''

As Fuu and Danzo conversed, Sai drifted back to his inner world of peace. When was the last time he had a real smile? The little drawing book in his pocket shook as if to offer him the answer he needed. He last had a real smile when he had a brother, but his 'graduation' came at that cost of a brother. As Naruto said, even Root Anbu were capable of loving. The blond had so said, ''the fact that your brother willingly died so that you could live only means he loved you and cared for you.''

''I see you've been busy using the power I gave you, old friend,'' Orochimaru suddenly said, appearing out of nowhere. ''I hope you're not abusing it...''

Danzo hated the fact that Orochimaru had the spine to remind him that he was the one who operated on him. Nobody knew his secrets better than the snake, perhaps even that cunning little boy who needed to be put in his place. These two were his threats, but Orochimaru had his uses for now. Naruto still contained the Kyuubi, and he believed the Bijuu rightfully belonged to him. It was also a pity that the blond never really uses the power he so craves to have at his possession.

''You've been following me,'' Danzo said. He hated the fact that Orochimaru could track him down so easily, while he couldn't. It was the second time that the Snake has appeared before him since his departure from Konoha.

The snake sannin chuckled in mirth, ''Not at all, old friend,'' he said with a grin and a wave of his right hand. ''I have better things to do: I just know how to track you down. There isn't anywhere you can go that I won't be able to find.''

Danzo frowned inwardly at the subtle threat. This is why he hated dealing Orochimaru. He could never control the snake, even when Orochimaru worked for him under Root. The snake always kept his cards to his chest and did his own things while he wasn't watching.

''Don't give me that look,'' Orochimaru said, his grin widened a bit. ''It will remind me of the time you supported my elimination after I'd fled from Konoha, despite our previous, and should I say fruitful relationship.''

Once more, Danzo frowned. Orochimaru was just making it obvious to him that he knows he will betray him once he finds him to be of no use or when he reaches his goal. Allowing the snake to talk any further wasn't going to bring him any happy thoughts. ''How are your preparations in Sunagakure?''

Orochimaru stood still, hands folded across his chest. He was going to answer the question when it pleases him. ''You wouldn't guess who appeared in one of my hideouts,'' he said.

''Naruto,'' Danzo spoke, barely audibly. He was just seething because Orochimaru had just ignored his question.

Having worked for Danzo for as long as he could remember, Sai had never seen anyone 'dominating' the war hawk like this. Orochimaru clearly knew that Danzo needed him and he didn't really need the Root commander. He was using this to his advantage to control the flow of the conversation.

''Yes. I must say, he is such an interesting person,'' Orochimaru said. ''I'm even tempted on feeding my former sensei the file you gave me just to see the look on his face.''

''What did he want?'' Danzo wasn't going to comment on Orochimaru's obsession with seeing the Third suffer. It didn't concern him.

''Oh, nothing,'' Orochimaru said with a careless shrug. ''Now what was your first question?'' the sannin feigned a short memory loss, just to amuse himself with the look on Danzo's face.

''Have you amused yourself, enough?'' Danzo more or less growled.

Orochimaru appeared to think about it. ''No,'' he said with a wide grin. ''But this is enough for today. I wouldn't want to make you angry.''

''Then get on with it!''

Orochimaru merely grinned, poked his right ear a bit, ''You shouldn't yell Danzo. You don't know who might be listening to this conversation.''

Whirlpools

Naruto stood still, knees bent slightly, and right hand motioning for Haku to charge at him - they were in the middle of ground zero, sparring session in the form of training. He wanted to have Haku execute all that he knew in a real battle. Simulations didn't do it for him, rather, he prefered having to engage things head on, hence he always has this sessions with Haku after a completion of a certain part on the teens training program. He could afford to take some time off from his own training if it meant ensuring that those under him were given all the skills needed to survive in this world, or the world to come once Uzumaki Naruto started changing things.

Whether lunging straight or going through some twist and turns, Haku couldn't decide which was best. While he was fast, Naruto's reflexes were unlike anything he has seen before. The blond knew how to handle himself in battle, he didn't waste his chakra nor did he do unneccesary things just for the sake of it.

His indecision forfeited his right to be the first to attack as Naruto dragged himself towards him, straight on. Haku watched carefully, taking a stance as he readied himself from what was about to come. His body tensed slightly when Naruto reached his proximity, right punch was thrust forward, aimed straight at his face. Haku sidestepped to the right, avoiding the punch which blew past him.

His left hand, palm open hit the right hand of Naruto which was just close to his head after missing, while doing so, he drove his right hand straight at Naruto's face, but the blond caught his fist with his bare left hand, gripping it tightly. As Naruto attempted to level a high right footed kick at Haku, the older teen wordlessly formed a mirror of ice on the side, causing Naruto's foot to crashing into the unbreakable ice.

Once Naruto let go of his hand, Haku followed with his own high right footed kick, but Naruto blocked the kick by raising his left hand, with his kick just hitting over the wrist. As the ice on Haku's side melted, Naruto threw in a right hook. The black haired teen ducked under the hook, went down the ground. He touched down with both his hands, as balance and twisted around, attemping a leg sweep. Naruto jumped into the air, as quickly as gravitiy started pulling him downwards, he righteted his right foot, attemping to crash his backheel ontop of Haku's head.

A mirror formed just above Haku's head, making Naruto's foot crash onto it, but it didn't leave a mark on the cold mirror. The damn thing merely glowed as Haku held a single hand seal, ''Ice Fangs!'' Sharp objects of ice were flung from the mirror, looking deadly poised to pierce through Naruto's body, but they never reached him as he had already made the distance.

As soon Naruto landed down the ground, his eyes narrowed a bit as a large double edged blade burst forth from the ground, just inches from his front. The blade stood taller than him, but didn't catch him.

''Becarefull on where you stand, sensei,'' Haku said with a smile, right hand placed on the ground. ''Next time I won't miss, purposefully,'' he added as he stood up, blade in front of Naruto shattering into small bits of ice.

''You're getting good at this,'' Naruto said. ''Let us kick it up a bit,'' he added before dashing towards Haku.

Naruto thrust his right hand forward as he reached closer to Haku, but the ice user jumped back as a wall of ice formed in front of the blond. Naruto's right palm striked the ice before a seal began to spread through it. In a matter of seconds, the wall shattered, but Haku was no longer in front of him.

The ice user flashed behind him, above ground, right hand holding a number of senbons. They were all flung straight at Naruto, who jumped away, flipping several times to the side as he avoided the senbons. When he touched down the ground, he was forced to shield his face by placing both his hands together, in front of him when Haku once again, appeared above ground, right foot lashing straight at his face. The kick connected with his hand, forced him to slide backwards under its power, but didn't break through his haste defense.

''Hmm?'' Naruto was forced to jump up when Haku landed down the ground, because then, ice blades - two to be precise - burst from the ground, looking to tear through his body. While he avoided one of the blades, the other remained on gear to pierce him on his chest. A quick Rasengan formed on his right hand, crashing down on the blade. Once that was over with, Naruto landed on the ground gracefully.

''Not giving me a chance to collect my thoughts, are we?''

''If I allowed you to dictate the pace, it wouldn't be good for me,'' Haku said with a bit of a shrug.

Once more, Naruto charged at Haku, head on, but this time, he didn't attack. Instead, he started circling him in fast movements. As the blond circled around him, something he hadn't expected from Naruto happened: the blond threw in a smoke screen. That had never been mention by the blond, and in all his times with him, Naruto had never used a smoke screen. Even when speaking about tactics, there was never a smokescreen, even in the blond's glossary, there was no smoke screen.

Haku cursed when he felt a finger poking his chest: he allowed his surprise to get the better of him. He cursed once again when he knew what was going to come, ''Lightning Blitz!'' A shot of lightning shot through his body mercilessly, though the experience was painful, Haku didn't let out a scream of pain. Besides, the jutsu was only made to paralyze the opponent.

''Crap.'' That summed up what he felt when Naruto twisted anti-clockwise, swinging a high kick, foot coated with a bit of wind. The kick connected with his temple in a brutal manner, sending him flying backwards like he had been hit by a baseball bat, and he had been the stone cold ball.

A distance away from Naruto, Haku did several flips as he tried regain his balance, once done, he landed on the ground, wiped off some blood off his mouth. ''I guess this is expect the unexpected,'' he said. Those words were the words that Naruto had told him, not too long ago.

''I never said I would never use those things. You must always be expecting your opponent to pull something from his magic hat,'' Naruto said. Haku was also wasting chakra by using Ninjutsu when he could dodge or avoid it. Or perhaps he just went overboard when speaking about preserving chakra.

''Fire Style: Great Whirling Flames!'' Naruto yelled, going through hand seals that Haku couldn't see because of the speed. The blond slammed his right hand on the ground, as the large training ground zero began to shake. Ten pillars of whirling flames burst forth from the ground, rising high. Haku had done enough to escape from one of the pillars, as he knew that if he got caught, he would be incinerated. The flames produced so much heat that he could feel sweat starting to pick up around him as they had surrounded him.

Knowing that Naruto was just begginning: the blond could still manipulate the flames to do other jutsus and it wouldn't be healthy for his body if he allowed the blond to go that far. Anyone who didn't know any better would be relieved that they didn't get caught, but Haku knew this was just the first step of this S-rank jutsu. The only way to stop it was using another high ranked jutsu of his own.

Haku sped through hand seals, ''Ice Style: Great Ice Storm!'' The ground braced itself as snow began to fall lightly, without dark clouds in the heavens. Not more than a second after a cold wind blew by, ice burst out around Haku, speeding in all directions. Their movement was like a collapsing ice, sliding down a hill. The jutsu clashed with Naruto's in a battle of fury, not more than a minute later, the pillars died down, so did Haku's jutsu.

When he looked up, he saw no sign of Naruto. Another brutal kick slammed into his back, after Naruto had flashed behind him. The kick picked him up from the ground and sent him airborne, flying away with no wings. The blond stood still, watching as Haku did several flips before touching down the ground, he still slid backwards a little as the momentum carried him.

There was no time to massage his aching back as Naruto was already going through hand seals, ''Fire Style: Majestic Flame Destroyer!'' Naruto spat out a wave of intense flames that tore through the ground, going wide, charging straight at him.

Another S-rank jutsu that will incinerate him if he doesn't stop it. Ice mirrors won't do. Cursing Naruto for forcing him to use High ranked jutsus that will only make him use more chakra, and ultimately tire him, Haku went through hand seals of his own. ''Ice Style: Majestic Ice Storm!''

The jutsu was no different than the previous one. This one just worked like the majestic flame destroyer, it didn't incinerate its opponent because it wasn't fire, but anything caught within its range, would be turned to ice. It was the perfect counter to Naruto's jutsu as both were equal in power.

Haku watched with satisfaction as both wide jutsu clashed, trying to muscle each other, but neither succeeded in defeating the other - they merely cancelled each other out, resulting in a large cloud of smoke.

The older teen didn't get the time to rest as Naruto, once again went through hand seals. Once more, Haku was forced to curse, ''Fire Style: Majestic Demolisher!'' Naruto spat out a stream of intense flames from his mouth. The flames sped towards the opponent.

Knowing the dangers, Haku called upon his trusted jutsu, ''Ice Style: Majestic Ice Storm!'' Once more, the ice rushed towards the stream of flames, but because he had been a bit slow, he was forced to jump back when the jutsu collided, forming some intense steam around the area. Naruto's jutsu was designed to ignite into a sea of flames once reaching its target, if he had allowed it to reach him, he definately wouldn't be thinking now.

''Wind Style: Great Wind Breakthrough!'' That was what Haku heard when he touched down the ground. Gusts of wind slammed into his body when he attempted to to twist around to look behind him. The jutsu sent him flying to the side, and he was only thankful that the flames and ice from the earlier collison of his and Naruto's jutsu had died down.

Haku winced in advance when he found a clone waiting for him above ground, while still being carried by the momentum of Naruto's wind jutsu. The clone mercilessly slammed its right foot onto his body, sending him crashing down the ground in a heap. There was a clear boom was his body tore through the ground, forming a human sized crater.

Wincing once more, Haku tried standing up, a few cuts around his body, blood dripping from his lower lip, breathing labored. After recovering his breath, he went on one knee, faced Naruto, ''You did this on purpose. If you hadn't forced me to use S-ranked jutsus I wouldn't have tire so easily.''

Naruto settled down, recovering his own breath. ''I didn't force you to do anything. You just believed the only way to counter S-rank jutsus is an S-rank jutsu, but that isn't quite true. Even a D-rank jutsu can block can block an A-rank jutsu.

Haku, ice is natural to you, and you only. It is your bloodline, you should be able to do whatever you want with it. You lack imaginations. All the jutsus you have used today have been my imaginations. Your demonic ice mirrors are capable of blocking multiple Fireballs without melting. They are different from your other ice mirrors and its quite easy for you to form them. If you line them up, like a wall, they will do enough to block even the Majestic flame destroyer. Even if they don't succeed, they will give you more than enough time to escape the range of the jutsu.''

Naruto could have told him this earlier, but guess the blond liked learning through experience. Haku was certain even in the next sparring session Naruto was going to make him defend against S-rank jutsus. He wasn't like the blond who could fire more jutsus than he can. ''How are you not even tired anyway? Your jutsus should burn more chakra than I...''

''I have known these jutsus for years and my chakra control isn't lacking. This means I can use the minimum amount of chakra needed to perfom any jutsus,'' Naruto said. ''Your control isn't lacking either, but you need to learn to execute your jutsus with minimum effort. With ice being your bloodline, continuous exercise will make it feel natural for you to perfom any jutsu.''

Haku nodded: there was still time to go about that before they become wrapped up in endless battles of the near future. ''You still have much more chakra than I do, but then again, I have a bloodline. Well, you have one too. One don't you use it anyway?''

''Mokuton burns too much chakra,'' Naruto said. ''Besides, I haven't felt the need to use it.'' The blond paused before adding. ''I hit you twice, you noticed why?''

Haku nodded, ''I lost track of you: my attention was focused on the jutsu and forgot about you,'' That was something that even Zabuza had told him never to do. ''But you don't make it easy,'' he added. He was struggling against a jutsu that could potentially kill him! How was he supposed to spare some thought to Naruto when there was an S-rank jutsu in front of him?

''Your opponents will not make it easy for you,'' Naruto said. He then stood up, ''Lets go back. This is enough for today. Besides, I can't exactly leave Karin and Aika to manage things.''

''We really need a medic nin in our team,'' Haku said, inspecting himself. Naruto only knew the basics, and he could cook some herbs, but neither had that extra edge.

''There is one already,'' Naruto said.

Unknown Location

Sasuke wanted to smile, he wanted to be joyful, but he was bloody tired from all the training Kakashi had just dished out to him. It has been four months since they left Konoha, but he has learned a lot since then and believed that he could even take down Naruto with ease. The Jonin may be lazy, but he was really taking the training really seriously. When they'd first been introduced, he thought the Jonin was weak and pathetic, but overtime and when they did missions, the Jonin has continued to prove him wrong day in and day out.

Because the training was going so well, Sasuke could feel that power was welling inside of him, the Uchiha blood in him was boiling to core, he felt that his eyes could stare down on his traitorous brother, he felt that he could look down at anyone with his blood red eyes. He felt powerful enough to take anyone down, but a small part of him that had been beaten down, repeatedly, by Naruto. And each time he'd thought he had become strong enough, Naruto always beat him up.

This time he wasn't making that mistake, even though he felt powerful, he wouldn't do anything stupid, lest he wishes for more embarrassment that did nothing that put a knife on his Uchiha pride. He had allowed his pride to be dirtied long anough and too many times, but he would no longer allow for such blasphemy. Kakashi still held the upper hand, and if he couldn't stick his foot on the Copy-nin's behind, then he could do no better against his traitorous brother, or that cursed blond who had turned traitor to Konoha, or so the villagers said.

It was apparent to anyone who listened that the blond wasn't well liked by the people of Konohagakure, a fact that seemed to bother Kakashi. Well, he didn't care. As long as he got his training done and got strong enough to actually challenge Itachi in battle, he wasn't going to complain. He understood why Naruto would leave, nonetheless.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi, who was just sitting away from him - under a tree, reading his beloved book. He was really tired from the training he'd been doing since morning, soon enough he was going to have the urge to stuff his insides with food, but that could wait.

''Something wrong?'' Kakashi asked, a bit calmly, while his eyes stayed on the book on his right hand, rather than the Uchiha sitting just away from him.

Sasuke shook his head, ''nothing is wrong,'' he said. ''Anything new about Naruto?''

He was really curious. Naruto was not a boring person after all. The blond had several tricks from his magic hat, and whatever that was running rampant within his screwed up mind was always interesting. Besides, since that day while he was still at Konoha, the blond had yet to visit him, again. With how he talked, he had assumed that the blond would be upon him to zap him away from Kakashi so that they could do the training he promised.

He had gone to Neji, and boy was he humiliated by the Hyuuga. With how the Hyuuga beat him up, Sasuke wouldn't mind if the older teen just dropped dead one day. What was for sure was that when he does return to Konoha, he was going to reclaim his crown once more. He couldn't allow that beating to stick through for the rest of his life, he also needed to get one over the Hyuuga to even things out.

''No,'' Kakashi said. ''His trail is still cold.''

Once again, Sasuke nodded. Silence settled in for a few moments as the Uchiha dived back to his thoughts. He conteplated on whether he should tell Kakashi that Naruto had visited him.

''But I will hear more from Jiraiya soon - I am supposed to meet him in about an hour at the town,'' Kakashi added. ''I still doubt that there will be something new though. Knowing him, he most likely won't be found until he decides he wants to be found.''

The raven haired Uchiha could agree with the Jonin on that one. ''He is really troublesome,'' quoting the words of a very Nara Shikamaru.

Kakashi nodded. Glanced at Sasuke for a second before looking back at his book, ''You seem to ask a lot about him these days. I thought you wouldn't care about his situation since he wasn't your favorite person.''

''I don't care,'' Sasuke said, a bit firmly. ''I'm just curious,'' there was a clear difference in those lines, and he was also wondering if the blond was just full of it.

Kakashi shook his head, ''You could be a little caring you know. Naruto was your teammate, and whether you like it or not, you both once shared something in common.''

Loneliness

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. He didn't deny that it was the truth. ''Why did he leave anyway? And why so much animosity towards him?'' He believed that it had something to do with the 10th of October though. That lazy Nara probably knew, he always had his eyes out while he was wrapped up in his make-belief world.

Kakashi closed his book: he released a sigh as he closed his right eye. The Jonin kept it close for the seconds he spent organizing his thoughts. If he does tell the Uchiha, it will only motivate him to train further knowing that the blond has another power source that was great enough to destroy Konoha.

''Your generation don't know this, and out of everyone else in your peers, you're the only one being told,'' Kakashi started. ''The reason Naruto left is as you suspected - how Konoha treats him. He is hated because the Yondaime Hokage sealed the Kyuubi inside of him. Now when the villagers look at him, they don't see Naruto, but the Bijuu that killed their loved ones.''

Sasuke looked impassively at Kakashi, ''are they stupid?''

''Probably...''

Sasuke dived back into his thoughts once more before speaking, ''So, he got fed up and left. Well, I would have done the same.'' He paused for a moment, ''Why are you trying to get him back anyway?''

Kakashi turned to look at Sasuke with an expression that clearly said, ''Say what?''

''He left because they don't like him - they hate him. Though he doesn't care about, he isn't exactly happy either. So, being in Konoha makes him miserable. If the reason he left is because he is hated, then he obviously left because he wants to find some place for happiness, a place that will appreciate him.'' Sasuke didn't need to spell out what he meant by that, Kakashi wasn't an idiot.

The famed Jonin looked at Sasuke, wondering if he had been replaced by an allien of Naruto. He was reminded that Sasuke was hailed as a genius on his class, so of course he had the mind to work out such things.

''So you're saying that trying to force him back to Konoha is an action that is without regard to his happiness,'' Kakashi said.

Sasuke merely grunted in response.

No one actually looked at it in that way. They should be happy if Naruto has found a home, they should have a reason to smile if the blond is smiling as well. The Sandaime was probably thinking that Naruto needed to convice the villagers that he wasn't a demon but a hero that his father made him, but will Konoha ever come to realize this? It has been over 14 years already, and they've only worsened now that Naruto has gone off radar.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke once more, cocked his head little. It really did surprise him how Sasuke could say those words and yet remain so indifferent. Well, this just meant he still had a lot to work on regarding the Uchiha's character.

''Why was he chosen anyway? Out of everyone in the village, the Yondaime picked him, why him?''

Kakashi looked back at his book before shrugging his shoulders, ''who knows?''

Sasuke didn't need a lie detector to confirm that Kakashi was keeping something from him, but he didn't care too much to pester the Jonin. As long as he got the training he wanted, he wasn't making any complains. It didn't concern him whatsover, but his concerns were becoming stronger and finding his traitorous brother.

Kakashi closed his book, and pocketed it before standing up. ''Rest, I will return in an hour or two with food. Gather our things as well, we have to head out of the Fire country before dawn.''

''Don't make it four,'' Sasuke grunted.

The copy-nin gave the Uchiha an eye smile, ''I will try not to,'' he said, before walking away, hands inside his pockets.

Sasuke sighed, before laying on his back - he needed to take a nap to recover fully.

A few minutes passed, and when he felt sleep starting to take over, something poked his forehead, way familiar like his brother used to when he couldn't commit to their arrangements. Sasuke's eyes snapped opened, only to stare straight into the blades of Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan.

The next thing Sasuke saw was finding himself in a blood-red world, illuminated by the large moon-like Sharingan above him. His eyes turned to his stoic older brother.

It didn't a second for the sound of chirping birds to reach Itachi's ears as Sasuke gave his brother a muderous glare. The older Uchiha just watched calmly as his foolish brother charged straight at him, wanting nothing more than to end his existence, even when they were inside a genjutsu.

All the thoughts of not heading straight to Itachi before he can handle Kakashi had been thrown out of the window as Sasuke darted towards his brother, ''Itachi,'' the younger Uchiha growled with muderous intent oozing out of his body.

Sasuke impaled the Chidori straight into Itachi's gut, but that did nothing as the lower half of his brother's body burst into crows. ''You're still rash as always, Sasuke,'' Itachi said, looking down at his foolish brother. ''If you thought more like Naruto, you wouldn't have attacked me when it is obvious that you're in my genjutsu.'' Disappointedly, the younger brother of his hadn't even attempted to cancel the genjutsu, he just charged straight at him.

Of course Itachi's words did nothing but cause Sasuke to form another Chidori and attempted to plunge that jutsu straight into Itachi's chest, but the older Uchiha caught Sasuke's right hand on the wrist, cutting the flow of chakra. This caused the jutsu to disperse. Itachi followed this by gutting his younger brother, while still holding his right hand.

''Have you met up with Naruto? Did he run off to you?! Answer me Itachi?!'' Sasuke shouted as Itachi pinned him down, restraining his movements.

The older Uchiha had just mentioned Naruto's name, and nothing would make him desire to kill the blond than knowing that he had run off to his traitorous brother. It would make both of them traitors, and people that had to be killed by his hands.

''Yes, I have met Naruto. But no, he didn't run to me. He is way much more independent than that,'' Itachi said. ''He is the one who convinced me to speak with you,'' and it took him four months to make that decision, with great reluctance as well.

''What?''

''It matters little,'' Itachi said. ''Sasuke, I need you to calm down so that I can show you something. I ran away from you that night, but I have returned, and I want to show you something.''

Sasuke bared his fangs at his brother, ''I want nothing from you! You killed our parents, our clan. You took everything from me!''

''Even so, you must still see what I want to show you. Even if it means I have to force you to listen,'' Itachi said in a montone voice.

Meanwhile

Kakashi just had to go to a bar to meet up with Jiraiya of the sannin. While leaving Sasuke alone was a risk, he trusted that the Uchiha would wait upon him, and wouldn't pull a Naruto. Given how strategically they were moving, he didn't think that anyone, more precisely Orochimaru, after Sasuke, would make a move. Besides, with Jiraiya close by, anyone attempting something would be foolish. For those reasons, Kakashi was able to comfortably stroll towards a bar to meet up with Jiraiya.

The man really liked these kind of places. Well, for Intel, it was the best place as people were always talking, especially when they've had too much to drink. But for Jiraiya, this represented an opportunity to work his 'magic'. Kakashi wasn't complaining either way. If Jiraiya got materials, he had something to read.

Once Kakashi settled down at a dark corner inside the crowed bar, Jiraiya walked up to him, a bottle of sake on his left hand, and a woman hooked up on his right hand, a few giggles through and through. 'Why him only?' Kakashi could only wonder.

The two settled down, exchanging a few words. It was obvious to Kakashi that the woman was wasted, and the Toad Sage seemed a bit high. The woman whispered a few words to the sannin. It must have been good news because the sannin got a nose bleed and a lecherous grin before forking out a few bills. The woman accepted them, didn't leave until Jiraiya told her he would be with her in a few minutes.

Jiraiya continued to stare at her behind as she walked away. Kakashi cleared his throat to get the Sannin's attention. ''S-sorry, where were we?''

Kakashi blinked before shaking his head slightly, ''You just got here,'' he said.

''How is it going with Sasuke's training?'' Jiraiya asked, a different look on his face, one that didn't tell of the perverted thoughts that had been on his mind moments ago.

''Good,'' Kakashi said with an eye smile. ''He is progressing far better than I had anticipated. By the end, he should've have improved a lot,'' the Jonin paused. ''I assume this means nothing has changed...''

''Yes,'' Jiraiya said, a bit sadly. ''I did manage to get in touch with Princess Koyuki. She says she doesn't know how to contact him and hadn't seem him since 'that pleasant dinner.' He also appeared in movie with her. Apparrently, they were filming the whole journey towards the Snow.''

Kakashi nodded, accepting Jiraiya's response, ''But still nothing on his whereabouts.''

That brought a frown on Jiraiya's face, ''Yes,'' he said, before taking in a few gulps of sake straight from the bottle.

''Anything on Danzo? I have been picking up some interesting rumors about him...''

''Probably true. His forces have now occupied the Fang country, but hasn't been making any moves on Konoha. Coincidentaly, the Fang shares its borders with the Sound.''

Kakashi was quiet for a few moments before he spoke, ''You think they must be planning something?'' A combination of Orochimaru and Danzo? Trouble, is what that combo spelled.

''Probably. But I haven't heard anything useful about Orochimaru. However, I did hear that one of his surbodinates - a crystal user - was involved in a clash against the Akatsuki over the Three-tails. She was probably killed as the Akatsuki took the Bijuu. Where to, and what for? I don't know.'' Once again, Jiraiya frowned at the implications.

''So they are still after Bijuus. That only means Naruto is in danger as well,'' Kakashi said, he too frowned.

''Well, if I haven't tracked him down, the Akatsuki certainly haven't. I will keep trying though,'' Jiraiya said. At least that made him sleep at night. ''I will talk to you in a month or two. I got to run before Yoshino-chan passess out,'' a perverted smile now painted his face, and the sannin walked away.

Kakashi shook his head, before leaving as well. Best he not keep Sasuke waiting or he would never read his book in peace. The Uchiha could be so demanding and persistant when he wanted to be.

Naruto

Naruto took the walk in the surface of the water within his mindscape, never minding the echoing sound his footsteps made as he drew closer to the large sealed gates that kept the great Nine-tailed beast locked behind safely. It has been about four to five years since he last time here, and the enviroment here didn't really make him feel any better. An interligent being such as the Kyuubi didn't need to be restricted to such a place, but there was little he could do and besides, its been years since the beast was placed in this cell, he should be used to it. He doubted he would find comfort in this place though.

He may have little cares and could act naturally detached, but even he had preferences, and this place wasn't the kind of place he would choose to stay, regardless of how lowly and lonely his life may be. A pity that a such beast such as the Kyuubi was put into this place, all alone, with no one to talk to. He didn't bother striking conversations with the Bijuu since they last talked, years ago - they had nothing to talk about, but now they do and here he had come.

As the large gates came into full view, two huge eyes snapped open, those bloody eyes stared down at his form, unbilking and in menacing glory. Those were the eyes of the Bijuu that brought fear into the hearts of the fools living in Konoja, they were the compelled eyes that stared down the greatest tragedy to ever fall into the front yard of the Leaf Village. The Kyuubi: a title that Konoha will never forget.

How Naruto wished he could just rip the beast from the seal and summon it to Konoha, just so he could see the look on their terrified masks. He could well enjoy the smell of fear accumulating in the atmosphere above the village as the beast menacingly stared down at the insects beneath it. Without the Yondaime, they only had the Sandaime to seal the Bijuu, but the old man was weak. The Bijuu would squash him under its paws before he could even hold a single hand seal.

That was that. A dream he may never make a reality.

''The little brat has finally remembered me,'' the Kyuubi's voice boomed around the place, while its eyes continued to stare down at Naruto's exposed eye. ''What are you scheming now?''

The setup around the mindscape had been made in such a way that he could no longer get a glimpse of the outside world. Naruto had put a huge unbreakable wall between him and the outside. He couldn't even hear the blond's thoughts anymore. Things were fine when the gaki used to visit, but since he stopped coming here, he cut off all communication, and placed that wall, and he was too damn prideful to attempt calling the blond to remove the wall. He felt like the blond just wanted him to beg, and he wasn't going to do that, not to a mere brat.

The old times were fun. He hated Madara, but it had been fun watching Naruto play that ignorant bastard. Nothing soothed his soul better than watching the bastard being played in his own game. To add to his enjoyment, Naruto also plotted with Nagato and Konan to get that masked fool to get killed. He would have liked doing it himself, but he was pleased that the fools who manipulated him with that cursed Sharingan were never going to be a problem, all thanks to his container.

''Nothing at all,'' Naruto said with a shrug of his right shoulder. ''I'm just focusing on training.''

''I know,'' the Kyuubi said. With the changes happening around and the amount of his chakra leaving the gate only made him come to one conclusion: Naruto was back in training. ''But that doesn't explain your presence here. The last time you were here, you had plans.''

''I have nothing at this time,'' Naruto said. ''My focus is on training. If you don't know, I have been in Uzu for a couple of months now, training. Coincidentaly, I have shut off the rest of the world to focus on becoming stronger.''

A few moments of silence settled in as the Kyuubi relaxed its head on its paws, while its eyes still trained on Naruto's form. ''You 'defeated' both Madara and Obito without any power...'' he pointed out that Naruto didn't need to be all powerful to get things done. ''But I would rather have a superior container.''

''It is a necessity that I fight as well. You cannot always depend on other people to have your back. Besides, you know that humans are wicked creatures: today they laugh with you, and tomorrow they have their kunai's licking your guts.''

''Humans are truly desipicable creatures,'' The Kyuubi said. He then chuclked when it occured to him that this manipulative brat in front of him was not a very nice person. He could pull off a nice person mask, but he could also be a demented creature. ''Then? You want something from me don't you?''

''My father specifically chose this seal because he wanted me to use your power. Unitentionaly, he created me as a weapon to harness your power.''

The Bijuu snorted. ''Then, you want to take advantage of the situation?''

''More or less,'' Naruto said. ''It has become apparent to me that I will need access to your power. I don't necessarily need it. But I must make use of it if it is available to me. I may also come face to face with other Jinchuriki, so I must embrace all roles given to me.''

''Taking the usual path of a human, are we? But that isn't unexpected. You people see us as nothing more than massess of chakra in need for your guidance...''

''Taking one from Madara's book, are we? You must have been really pissed off when he made that comment about you needing guidance from those with blessed eyes,'' Naruto said. ''But still, 'taking the usual path of a human', I thought we'd gone past that. Do you have trust issues, my dear? I can offer you free councilling.''

Kurama snorted, ''I'd agreed to offer you my power if things backfired when you went to Nagato.'' There was no guarantee that the self-proclaimed God of peace was going to agree with Naruto, and if he'd disagreed, Naruto needed an escape route. He'd offered to offer the blond his power, just in case.

''That is because you wanted to see Obito dead, and was still happy that I'd tricked Madara into giving me the training I needed.''

Kurama stared at Naruto for a few moments before responding, ''How much of my power do you want, and how do you want to take it?''

''That gate limits the amount of chakra I can get from you. However, should I remove it, I can get as much as you can give,'' Naruto said. ''But of course, you may not be willing to give it freely. So there are two choices: either you and I become partners - you lend me your chakra when needed, or we fight over it. By fighting, you get the chance to take over my body, and free yourself.''

Once more, Kurama snorted. ''Your real body is probably standing in the center of a sealing ritual. When I win and take over your body, I'm probably going to be re-sealed again.'' That is how crafty the blond was.

''Well, we don't know that unless we try? Besides, what do you have to lose? You're already in here, won't you regret missing that one chance to free yourself from this hellish cell?''

Kurama didn't fall for it,''I may not have something to lose, but I know you.'' Even if he said so, Naruto was still going to unlock the gates and force them to fight over his chakra. The blond always had something up his sleeves. And since he knew Mokuton, it didn't make things better for him as the blond could just use it to weaken him while those damn chakra chains restrain him. Worse of all, the blond was a genius in fuinjutsu: he could just apply a seal that absorbs his chakra into Naruto's system, thus putting aside the need for battle.

So, why wasn't he going for that option?

''Yes, you do,'' Naruto said. ''Like I said, I'm perfectly fine with either option, but I would rather you be my partner as that would eliminate the chances of having hate filled chakra into my system.''

Kurama laughed, ''If your forcefully absorb my chakra, you absorb my hatred as well. I'm surprised you came up with that conclusion on your own. But I do wonder how you would do against my chakra, given your rather complex personality.''

''Not likely good,'' Naruto said. ''But I have accepted every part of me. So what do you say? Do you want to be partners, or do you want to do it the hard way?''

Kurama rose from up, tails swinging in slow motion. ''Why partners?''

''Gyuuki and his Jinchuriki possess a rather unique relationship. The Cat and her Jinchuriki as well: both excell rather well as Jinchurikis. However, my research has led me to believe that both do not mold their chakra together with their bijuus, that may be due to their seals, but our seals enables it to happen. I wonder how strong we would become if our chakra's were combined. Do not forget, I

there might not be any human with more chakra than me after I complete my training.''

''I'm not interested in seeing how I can become strong with you. Not even that octopus can defeat me even with only half of my chakra with me.''

''I'm not questioning that. However, I do have a solution to get your other half back. The Uzumaki have an interesting mask that can enable me to enter into the Shinigami's gut and rip out Minato. That is a matter for another day though,'' Naruto said. ''We are currently in a barrier, because there is a chance that your chakra may start leaking as I forcefully open the seal. I might even take your form for a moment before the security measures kick in. Help in by forcing your chakra out ''

As expected, Kurama thought, but said nothing. He just watched as Naruto floated into the large gates, before stopping in front of a paper with a kanji for seal. The blond started tearing off the sheet, as more of the Kyuubi's chakra pour out of the gates in a mass. But before Naruto could successfully tear off the paper, a hand appeared out of nowhere, grabbing his right hand.

''Yondaime.'' Kurama growled, seeing the man who had dragged him into this position. ''Oi, Naruto. You got Madara and got Obito. This one is mine!''

Naruto just stared at the man in front of him. ''Hello father,'' he said, he cocked his head to the side. ''I see I get my obsession with precautions from you,'' he said. ''I assume you sealed some of your chakra into the seal along with mother's?''

Minato nodded, ''But it can only be triggered when you fight with the Kyuubi in an attempt to control its chakra.''

''Well, you better unlock the gate so I can fight the Kyuubi. I wish to see mother,'' Naruto said before looking at the Bijuu. ''Don't be too rough on me, neh?''

If anybody said Naruto was crazy, Kurama would agree. The blond wanted to put a stage fight just so it could trigger the his mother's chakra, and there was a possibility that he may cease the chance to take over the blond's body.

''Are you sure about this... Naruto?''

''Just do it. There more you hesitate, there more your chakra runs out and you'll disappear without a family moment. Besides, I want to slap you in front of mother.''

I have PM'd almost everyone who reviewed, so no need to post anything here, except for see you in part two which starts in the next chapter.

The omnipresent Sage


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

''You look as though you're ready to kill someone, Sasuke,'' Naruto's voice sounded out of nowhere. The blond walked up to the Uchiha - who had a rather murderous look on his face, his older brother just away from him. The younger Uchiha was bound to a tree. Naruto assumed it was to stop the raven haired from doing anything rash or lunging at Itachi.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blond, but said nothing for a few moments as processed some thoughts - A lion's growl was released rather. His eyes went back to his brother, who just continued to stare at him with an impassive look. The sad smile he'd given him earlier had stayed in the world of **Tsukuyomi.**

''I want to kill someone.''

''At least it is not your brother,'' Naruto said, settling beside Itachi, who was standing just away from his younger brother. ''It would really be troublesome if you were hungry for Itachi's blood.''

''Who said I wasn't after his head for killing our family?'' Sasuke queried, stone faced.

''I just did and I assume that has now become the case since you know the truth,'' Naruto said. He eyed Itachi for a moment before looking up at the clear sky, ''Kakashi should be reaching this place in about an hour.''

''Were you following me?'' Itachi asked, expression still blank.

''What makes you think I was following you?'' Naruto responded with a question.

''Your appearance at this time isn't a coincident, especially since you are the one who forced my hand,'' Itachi said. If he hadn't told Sasuke the truth, Naruto would have done it anyway. The blond had his reasons for forcing his hand, but he wanted him to the one to tell Sasuke the truth.

''I wasn't following you, but him,'' Naruto said pointing at Sasuke. ''Besides, I'm just a clone. My time is about to expire soon.''

''A clone?'' Itachi said. ''Where is the real one?''

''That isn't for you to know at this time,'' Naruto simply said. He walked up to Sasuke, and stood still just inches away from the young Uchiha. He could feel the Uchiha's cold breath washing over his face. The cold glare promised nothing but pain and death to those he called enemies. ''Questions...''

''You knew the truth," Sasuke said in a matter of fact rather than a question.

''I said questions.'' Naruto tilted his head when Sasuke merely glared at him. ''You're furious. Do you still fault your brother for what happened to the Uchiha clan?''

''He did it, but he was forced by Danzo and the elders!'' Sasuke almost shouted, his tone filled with venom, murderous intent.

It was like music into Naruto's ears as the blond's lips twisted into a little smile - but a smile nonetheless. Itachi just frowned though. It didn't make him happy to see his brother take on so much hatred.

''They didn't force me. It was a choice I made,'' Itachi corrected his younger brother in a firm tone.

''From where you stand, it appears that way,'' Naruto said. ''What do you think, Sasuke?''

''They took advantage of his love for Konoha and ordered him to murder our parents. I don't care about what they were planning, but ridding the entire clan, even children is unforgivable!''

Naruto nodded, ''Yes it is unforgivable,'' he said, causing Itachi to frown once more again. ''Do you hate Konoha?''

''Of course!''

Naruto shook his head, ''You're going to fight your brother if you want to go that path. See, Itachi loves you but he still loves Konoha. He won't allow you to harm the village he has sacrificed so much to protect.''

Itachi narrowed his eyes. What was Naruto's game? Obviously, the blond didn't care for Konoha. But he didn't look as though he wanted Sasuke to seek revenge against the village for what happened to his clan. There was something that the blond wanted from his brother, he just couldn't quite put his hand on it.

''The villagers don't know anything about what happened, so they can't be blamed.''

Sasuke scoffed, ''Ironic coming from someone who is loathed by the same villagers and even fled the village to be free from them. From where I am standing both you and I have good reasons to see Konoha burn.''

Naruto didn't deny it, ''Yes, that we do,'' he said. ''I don't care about Konoha. That cannot be mistaken. I do not wish for it to be destroyed, not yet anyway. But I would, however, wish for it to be judged for its sins.''

''What do you mean by that?'' Itachi cut in, looking dangerously at Naruto.

''Konoha has done many things that are not pleasant. It now stands because of the blood of many people. Even the blood of the Uchiha now form part of the reason the village enjoys its bloody peace,'' Naruto said. ''But its past actions cannot be forgotten.''

''Konoha may have done some unjust things in the past, but the village has suffered as well. It has paid,'' Itachi argued.

''Not enough,'' Naruto said. ''You surprise me, Itachi. You hated war. Yet, you were willing to spill the blood of your fellow clansmen just to stop war. What is the difference in your actions?''

''I stopped a war from occurring and saved the Uchiha's name as well as Konoha from being crippled,'' Itachi responded firmly. ''Had the Coupe d'état occurred, other villages would've taken advantage of the situation to invade Konoha and that would have destroyed the village.''

''But it would have remained standing. It wouldn't have lost.''

''Yes, but my actions stopped a war from occurring.''

Naruto shook his head silently, ''that may be true, but it doesn't change something. Whether it was war or not, innocent lives were lost. Isn't it that you killed even the innocent children and women who knew nothing about the coupe? The only difference is statistics and the damage Konoha would have taken.''

''It was unfortunate that innocents had to die but it had to be done.'' Not to mention if he hadn't done it, Danzo would have and he hadn't wished for the Uchiha blood to be spilled by that corrupted menace.

''How heartless can you be, Itachi? You killed innocent people and all you can say is that it was unfortunate. That is something that the likes of Danzo and Orochimaru say.''

''Don't compare him to those two!'' Sasuke shouted, defending his brother. ''Itachi was crying the night he was forced to do those things. I saw him with my own eyes. He was crying!''

'Well, that was easy,' Naruto thought.

'Did he just say that on purpose just to see how Sasuke would react?' Itachi wondered. Certainly, if Sasuke was defending him, then it would change a few things. Naruto's first worry was that he doesn't want him to fight his brother, or that he doesn't die. The blond seems to have some sort of plan he wishes to cook up along with Nagato. He couldn't figure out the plan, but whatever it was it was something big that the blond needed all the power he could get.

The medicine he was given worked wonders to his body. He now felt normal and could fight as long as he wishes. His eye sight was deteriorating though. But his power was surging up as his body returned to its peak condition. Itachi would never say it aloud or admit it to anyone but he felt alive.

''My bad,'' Naruto said, a bit carelessly. ''Danzo ordered Itachi to do what he did, so he is at fault. I can get you to him to kill him. I wanted to murder him for kidnapping Aika though. But I can give him to you.''

''Untie me and lead me to him!'' Sasuke barked.

''No,'' Naruto said, steel lacing his tone. ''You need to train. I will give you Danzo when the time is right. I did say that I would offer you training, but the original is quite busy. Itachi you're gonna have to do it. I don't care if you become blind in the process. Just take him away for six months.''

''That is risky.''

''Take it,'' Naruto said. ''I can work something out that will get Kakashi called to Konoha to handle other important matters that require him his strength. With Danzo on the loose, he won't have time for this period of time. But he will keep check on you.''

Itachi couldn't help but frown once more. Although this would give him some time to bond with his brother, he would inevitably turn his brother in some ways. Whether he liked it not, some parts of his beliefs were going to be imprinted on his brother after the training. Naruto knew this and he was allowing for it to happen intentionally. He just showed he can manipulate Sasuke, so if he had taken him, and in the state his brother is currently in, it would be quite easy for someone like Naruto colour his him - As the blond has said, blood red, Uzumaki style.

Naruto is dangerous, Itachi thought. The blond was a danger to Konoha and his brother...

Xxxxxx

When was it that the conversation took place? More than two years ago. Since then, he has yet to see the blond again. Not even a word came from him as he spent his time under Itachi for six months, training. Kakashi had left him at a secure location and only came to visit him once a month for a period spreading 7 months. After that, they returned to their usual training while travelling around the Elemental nations, doing missions as well.

How he enjoyed training with his brother. He knew the truth, so he couldn't fault him. Itachi had shown him the events that occurred during the Uchiha Massacre, he had shown him when Danzo gave the order behind the Sandaime's back. The brother of his wasn't willing to make a choice for him, but simply told him to choose his own path, whether good or evil, he would always love him. However, there was a big line that he wasn't supposed to cross: attack Konohagakure.

Sasuke looked up at the heavens, standing atop of an electricity pole. He was back in Konohagakure; the village that cursed his beloved brother despite the sacrifice he made for it. He was like Naruto in some manner. Both were cursed, yet they were 'heroes' of this forsaken village. It was just laughable at how idiotic these people were, yet infuriating to the point where he thought of killing someone.

''Come on now, Sasuke. We have to report to the Sandaime that we have returned,'' Kakashi said, standing along the street with his book carefully held on his right hand.

Sasuke merely nodded, before jumping down. The moment he did that, he felt something very wrong in the air around him. His body language reflected his gut feeling, causing the Jonin beside him to ask.

''Something wrong? I thought you wounds have healed?'' self-inflected wounds from hazardous training. Kakashi couldn't really figure what had happened, but things had changed with Sasuke. So much that he seemed likely to kill himself in the training ground.

He didn't complain about it though. He allowed the boy to train as hard as he wished. He was just there to put a stop to it when it was getting dangerous. Besides, allowing the Uchiha to train on his own gave him some free time to read his beloved book.

''It's not my wounds,'' Sasuke grunted. His eyes looked ahead, while his back continued sensing something rushing towards him.

''SASUKE-KUN!''

''Oh,'' Kakashi mouthed, clearly understanding things. He turned around to look at the incoming pink blur. Well, some things never change, he thought, looking between Sasuke and Sakura.

''I thought that Ino-pig was lying when she said you were going to return today,'' the pink haired said, a bit more quietly. She took her time to study the Uchiha; he has grown up, still looking handsome. An expressionless mask covered his front, it didn't possess the same coldness and darkness his younger version used to carry.

Sakura liked that change.

''I missed you, Sasuke-kun,'' Sakura said happily.

''What about me, Sakura? I thought we got along while we were still in Team 7,'' Kakashi said. He didn't have a healthy relationship with the pink haired. Things turned worse when the girl was omitted from Team 7 because of her attitude.

Sakura shot Kakashi a look, ''We didn't get along, sensei. I only cared for Sasuke-kun and hated you for what I perceived to be favouritism towards Naruto,'' the name of the blond was spoken in more of a curse than anything nice.

Kakashi's experienced ears were quick to note it. She may have changed somewhat, but she still held some ill feelings towards Naruto – who Kakashi was positive wouldn't give a second to take seriously or care at all.

Sakura was willing to admit that Kakashi hadn't been showing favouritism towards Naruto. The Jonin treated them as a team. She was just too pissed off with Naruto and her lack of progress in courting Sasuke that she started to blame everyone and anyone she could for her failure. As a kunoichi, she had been a failure. Nevertheless, she was not willing to admit fault in her part with regards to that deserter.

''I guess you're right,'' Kakashi said in thought.

''You've grown, a little,'' Sasuke commented looking at the pink haired former teammate of his. She was loud when she came here, but she settled down and acted more mature. She wasn't even sending him any dirty looks – which was a relief.

''So, have you,'' Sakura said. She hoped she has grown up more than a little. ''Do you think we can get something to eat later on? You know catch up on what you were doing during your training trip. It has been three-years after all.''

Sasuke shook his head, ''I have things to do,'' he simply said.

''Oh, maybe some other time,'' Sakura said, not so much dejected as she would have been three years ago.

Sasuke merely nodded, preferring to keep his words to himself.

''It was nice seeing you, Sakura,'' Kakashi said, giving the girl an eye smile. ''Come on, Sasuke. We better not keep the Sandaime waiting.'' Before the words even left his mouth, the Uchiha was already walking away from him. The Jonin sighed, and gave Sakura one last look before casually walking after Sasuke.

**Hokage office**

Things do happen. Some clan heads had not been fully satisfied with the idea of allowing Sasuke to leave the village as there was a chance that he would escape from Kakashi's sight. The Uchiha was after all a flight risk. But he has returned to this beloved village he led. The 'last' Uchiha has returned to Konoha along with his Jonin sensei. Of course, he had permitted for the Uchiha to leave because he knew he wouldn't desert the village. And allowing him to be trained was keeping his promise to Itachi as this insured that the young Uchiha was well taken of under his watch.

With Sasuke's return on this day, 9th October, it marked the return of one of the youngest assets. Still left was Naruto. The Third didn't know if Naruto would return to Konoha permanently. As the days add on, the hope kept fleeing, escaping his firm grasp. It was more likely that Naruto wasn't going to return tomorrow to stay. What was within reason, granted how he left, was for Naruto to be here on a visit.

''We have returned on a successful training trip, Hokage-sama,'' Kakashi said, standing in front of Hiruzen's desk, with Sasuke still by his right side. The Jonin took out a scroll from his vest and handed it to the Third. ''This is a report on the training.''

The Sandaime gracefully took the scroll and opened. His eyes widened a bit as he read up. He placed the scroll on his desk and looked up at the Uchiha, ''I'm surprised,'' he said. ''You've exceeded my expectations.''

Sasuke merely shrugged in response.

The Third wasn't bothered by the response. ''I'm sure you need your rest. You can go now. I wish to speak to Kakashi-kun alone,'' he said.

Sasuke nodded before disappearing before Shunshin, lightning style.

The Sandaime just shook his head. Kids these days. They really liked fancy moves. Sarutobi leaned back to his chair, stared at Kakashi for a few more seconds before speaking, ''He seems reserved... He isn't cold, but quiet.''

Kakashi nodded, ''Unfortunately, I wasn't able to get him to smile more often. But this was the best I could get out of him,'' he said.

''I'm sure you did your best,'' the Third said with a small smile, confident that the jonin really did try his best. ''What kind of training were you giving him? I didn't expect him to have grown by this much. I'm not displeased but it is unexpected.''

''He was training hard by himself,'' Kakashi said. "I only showed him what to do and he went into the forest on his own. Well, Sasuke is a genius, it should be expected of him.'' He was Itachi's brother after all. Excluding Naruto, he has always been above others of his age group.

The Third nodded, ''I'm happy both of you returned safely. Now all that is left is him.''

''Ah, he comes tomorrow.''

''Yes. Jiraiya returned two weeks ago. He hasn't left the village since. To be honest, I'm getting anxious as well. I don't think I will be able to sleep until he appears tomorrow.''

''He will show,'' Kakashi said with a small smile. ''I'll be taking my leave,'' the Jonin said before disappearing via Shunshin, lightning style.

The Professor blinked twice. It was the same as Sasuke. It clicked in his mind that both were lightning users. The Element was their natural affinity. He shook his head and took up the scroll to reassure his mind that his eyes hadn't been tricking him.

Looking at the stats, he could only compare them to the Hyuuga prodigy, Neji. The Hyuuga was superior to all his peers, he was a Jonin even. The Sandaime hadn't seen someone so skilled in a long time. Each time he looked at the Hyuuga, he remembered the likes of Itachi and Minato. The Hyuuga even did things that those from his clans didn't do. He could fight a real battle without even activating his Byakugan. Suspiciously, the Hyuuga also seemed to know a few things about seals.

The Third didn't fuss too much about it though. There was time. He could question the Hyuuga any other day.

'The young ones are surely growing well,' the Third thought. 'I wonder how much Naruto has grown...'

_**O**__**ctober 10th**_

Warm sunrays lit up Konoha's afternoon with fresh air that marched through the walls of the village, freshening up the atmosphere.

Atop of the Hokage Monument, Naruto stood still, eyes glowing dimly as he gazed upon the village that caused him so much pain. The blond was wearing a long black trench coat without collars; the coat had no sleeves; he wore a red short-sleeved shirt underneath the coat and black shinobi pants; the last piece of his clothing were dark shinobi boots; his right arm had four thick black lines stretching from the shoulder. All four lines connected at the centre of his palm, forming a black circle.

It terms of physical appearance on his natural self, Naruto's hair had grown to the length were it reached his shoulders; two bangs framed the sides of his face around his cheekbones. His hair style returned to its original spiky, with both eyes clearly visible. The only reason he had been forced to change his hair style was because he wanted to hide Obito's implanted Sharingan, and he had a problem with his right eye as it had been in an accident. He now no longer needed Obito's eye, hence it was removed from his eye socket.

Naruto's eyes looked at the village hidden in leaf. Today marked the 17th anniversary of the Kyuubi's rampage within the village and his parents death as well as his birth. This was an important day to him - a day that had witnessed both birth and death. This was the day that shaped his life into what it has become. Had the events that transpired that night occurred in a different manner, he wouldn't even be standing in this place, looking down the village. He wouldn't have even left the village in the first place. But he was forced to because that fool he had killed sought after destruction and had his parents killed.

Naturally, Madara was to blame as well. He may not have told Obito to do what he did, but he was responsible for poisoning the foolish Uchiha. The fake Madara wouldn't have turned evil if the infamous Uchiha hadn't painted him black with his schemes. That didn't shift the blame away from the Obito though. Both were to blame. It mattered not anyway. Madara was dead and would never see light again if he had a say in it; he had watched the life drain out of Obito's eyes seven years ago.

Naruto breathed in the air before jumping down the village: it was almost time, he thought.

Naruto's body flew down the village of Konoha, using wind to balance his descend, Naruto landed within a busy street way within the village. As soon as his feet gracefully touched the ground, his senses were assaulted by the presence of a few Anbu watching him like hawks. The eyes stared at his form in all directions, but Naruto acted as if he hadn't sensed a damn thing. They sure weren't going to come to him so it was best to leave things as they were.

His presence was noted in the busy streets, murmurers in all nature broke out. Naruto silently stood still, looking up into the sky as he absorbed all the murmurers as if it was a fresh fragrance of sweet nature.

It hadn't taken a while for them to recognize that it was indeed Uzumaki Naruto. He may have changed a lot, looking more like the Yondaime Hokage, but these vultures could recognize him at any time of the day. Blond hair and blue eyes were all that they needed to make their conclusions.

''What is he doing here?''

''He has some nerve appearing in the village after deserting. I hope the Sandaime finally comes to his senses and makes sure that he doesn't leave this village with his life.''

''What do you think sparked this appearance?''

''Well, today is that day. He probably came to finish what he started back then.''

A few bitter chuckles coursed through the atmosphere. ''Yeah right,'' one of the villagers said. ''As if that will happen. Especially with the Sannins in the village and Sasuke-sama has returned.''

''He does awfully look like the Yondaime Hokage,'' that brought about silence. ''I bet he is trying to look like him just so we can like him...''

Those kind of things passed through the air and Naruto absorbed it all in pure silence, not allowing a single thought to run through his head. A part of his bitter self had missed such things. He didn't enjoy it. He wasn't broken in the inside to find joy in such things.

the street returned to its usual business as the villagers went back to their usual activities. In their mind, they had the comfort of the strong warriors to lean on should Naruto be Planning something that will threaten their peace. They were so comfortable that after their initial surprise of his appearance they immediately went on about their business as if he wasn't even present.

Ignorant fools, Naruto could only thought as the villagers went on about their business. He wondered how such people could have 'convinced' Minato to give up his life to save. They were not worth the effort. They were fools who were corrupted to the core of their hearts. How the Sandaime could be content with leading such hypocrites elluded his often grasping mind. This was one mystery he couldn't hope to figure out.

No other word left his thought house as Naruto began to fade away into the depths of the village, heading towards the Icharaku Ramen.

The walk was a short and silent one. No one bothered him with anything. The only surprise that came across was when one or two villagers merely offered him subtle smiles, hidden away from the eyes of the haters.

It just reminded him that not everyone was evil in this forsaken village. Not everyone was bad. That was at least a good thing. Naruto had responded to the smiles by giving away subtle nods.

The aroma of ramen from the Icharaku shop invaded his senses. How he has missed the sweet taste of those noodles sliding down his intestines; how he missed holding those chop sticks while the smile of Ayame watched him with care. He missed everything about the ramen stand. Three years isn't a short time, it is quite long. Yet, the pleasant aroma that dragged him towards the stand felt like it had just washed over him a few days ago.

The shackles that held back his smile loosened as Ayame's curious look stared upon him as he took a seat. ''Naruto..?'' Judging by her tone, she wasn't sure. Perhaps it was because he has changed a lot. It has been three years after all. He was no longer looking like a kid, but a man.

''The one and only,'' Naruto said with a smile. He discarded his stool, and jumped over the counter. Ayame was surprised when he pulled her over for a warm hug. He didn't do so forcefully, he was delicate in his touch. ''I missed you, Ayame..'' he whispered softly.

Ayame didn't hold back. She'd missed him too. So much. How many days had she counted, thinking he was going to pop up before her. The black haired woman pulled Naruto with as much force as she could muster. She didn't care if it would hurt him, she just wanted to hold him. She'd missed him.

The warmth of his body made her muscles relax; it made her relive all those happy and pleasant moments she shared with him when he was just a brat. The ever so familiar aroma of the ramen she was preparing in the kitchen became none-existent as she absorbed Naruto's scent.

''I've missed you too, Naruto,'' Ayame finally said, after a few moments of puzzling through her thoughts. She still didn't let go of him, neither did Naruto.

''You smell nice,'' Naruto said, out of nowhere. A few years ago, he was pondering on his feelings towards this woman. He didn't know what to think of her. She was someone important to him, that much was plain to see. Holding her like this, it made him realize that Ayame was important as family to him.

Ayame smiled, ''so do you,'' she said. ''How have you been?''

''Busy with training, but otherwise in perfect mental condition,'' Naruto said. ''You feel good, Konoha been treating you well?''

Ayame gave a soft nod, ''I've just been busy with work.''

Before Naruto could respond, the Sandaime who'd just appeared a few moments ago, cleared his throat, catching the attention of the two. ''I hate to spoil the moment, but I must intrude,'' he said, a bit apologetically to the black haired woman.

Naruto separated from Ayame, ''Two bowls of miso and pork ramen,'' he said before returning to the stool he'd abandoned. He settled on the Sandaime's right. His senses stretched a bit, and the eyes of the Anbu watching him became alive once more.

''Hello old man,'' Naruto said in a quiet tone. ''I'm glad you've yet to kick the bucket. I would have been honestly saddened if you didn't make it to this day.''

The Sandaime Hokage chuckled slightly. ''I may be old, but I still have a few years in me,'' not as a shinobi though. Fighting a battle would only kill him as his body has grown too old for battles. He has tried to keep in shape, knowing that Danzo has been scheming with Orochimaru. He still believed he had one last battle in him.

''That is at least good to know. But I'd figured one of your students would've taken over you by now,'' Naruto said. ''You don't mind if I eat in silence, do you? You have questions, but this isn't the place to talk.'' Ayame was bringing his desired order of ramen as he spoke.

''Not at all,'' the Third said. He ordered his own bowl before settling in silence.

The blond was just a carbon copy of Minato. There was no mistake that it was him. Even despite his appearance, the villagers hadn't mistaken him on the first look. It was really a wonder to him how they had been quick to say this was the Naruto they knew. He wouldn't have been surprised if they had mistaken him for Minato. But they already knew he was dead, and despite the blond looking like the Yondaime, nobody was willing to point out the resemblance.

Perhaps they were afraid if they admitted that Naruto indeed looked like Minato, they would be forced to draw out the conclusion that Naruto is in some manner related to the dead Kage. That would shatter a few miserable dreams. These people would deny the possibility of Naruto being Minato's heir. He doubted the revelation would even change their attitude towards the blond.

As Naruto ate in silence, the Sandaime couldn't help but notice that the blond has really changed. He was calm, relaxed, and gave off a feeling of calmness. Then again, he couldn't say the blond has changed, he was always calm years ago. The only difference was the mask of boredom and indifference. It wasn't present as it usually were.

As usual, Naruto didn't take time stuffing the ramen despite looking as though he was savouring the sweet warm noodles, one by one. Once he was done, the blond said his thanks to Ayame and made a promise to see her again. When he wanted to pay, the black haired ramen chef insisted that he not do so as the meal was on the house. Naruto reluctantly let it go before looking at the Sandaime, who'd just finished his own bowl of pork ramen.

''Let us take a walk towards the memorial stones, shall we? During the walk, you can ask what you want to ask,'' naturally, that didn't mean he was going to answer all the questions. His response will depend on the question being asked.

The Third Hokage nodded, and got up from his stool. The two walked silently for a few moments. Sarutobi noted that despite Naruto looking oblivious to his surrounding, he wasn't actually. This was something that Kakashi had stated. The blond could act as though he was lost in his own world, unaware of what was happening around him. But in actuality, he was very much aware.

''Are you going to return to Konoha?''

''No. When I left this village, I had no intensions of returning to dwell in it once more. I still don't. I have found a new home.''

That wasn't surprising. They had after all, made the rational conclusion that Naruto left the Leaf village because he didn't feel at home. Consequently, that meant he had left to find a new home. ''Would that home be the Whirlpools?''

Jiraiya may not have been able to find any connection between the rebuilt village and Naruto, but they had suspected so. It didn't matter that there was no trace of Naruto in the village.

It had come as a shock when Jiraiya brought home the news: Uzu is being rebuilt. Apparently, a young Uzumaki, around Naruto's age, had rebuilt it. You just had to work a few numbers and you could connect the dots, despite the lack of anything tangible to prove that Naruto was indeed behind it.

''Yes. Its fitting, don't you think?''

''Its your ancestral home,'' the Sandaime paused to greet a few villagers who'd greeted him as they walked along the village streets. ''I suppose I must accept it then. But you know what this means don't you?''

''What? I have not traded village secrets, nor have I threatened the village in any manner.''

''I know, but one trivial thing will change things,'' the Sandaime Hokage said. ''I wish you didn't leave in the first place. Is it too late to convince you otherwise? No doubt you have become strong, and you would make a good shinobi for this village.''

''Konoha lost everything I may have developed for it when it decided to hate. The only feeling I have for this village is contempt.''

Silence followed suit after those words departed from Naruto's lips. Both settled to wrestle over with their thoughts rather than say more words. The Sandaime was now certain that there was no way to stop Naruto. Under the 'law', he should be working towards apprehending the blond. Leaving the village meant being a traitor. It doesn't matter if he hasn't done anything to threaten Konoha. The thing was that he was a shinobi of the leaf and he'd fled from the village.

Yet despite this, Hiruzen Sarutobi couldn't bring himself to act against Naruto. It was his fault that he failed Naruto. If he hadn't failed, Naruto would still be a shinobi of the leaf. Whether he liked it or not, Konoha was to blame for this mess as well.

The Hokage hadn't noticed it yet, but they'd reached the stones. ''I met both of them,'' Naruto said with a small smile.

It took a few seconds for the words to click in the Sandaime's mind, and when they didn't, his eyes widened slightly, knowing who Naruto was referring to. He then smiled sadly, ''So he sealed his and Kushina-chan's chakra into you that night,'' he said.

Naruto nodded, ''I told them about my move. Mother was happy for me; although father was sad that I couldn't work things out with this village, he was nevertheless happy for me, and said, 'no matter what, you'll always be son and I your father. I won't frown upon your decision, because I understand. Besides, your mother was originally from Uzu. Konoha may have become her home, but Uzu was always her home.''

''He said that, huh?'' It wasn't a surprise to him that Minato would say something like that. ''I'm glad you were able to meet both of them. I really am, Naruto." The Sandaime said, a small sad smile painting his lips.

Naruto nodded. Meeting his parents certainly helped heal some wounds he would never admit to anyone were there. ''I hear Danzo has been busy along with Orochimaru.''

''He has been. And his actions have drawn the attention of both the Earth and Lightning.''

''He never rests,'' Naruto said of Danzo. ''No doubt he will return to the village.'' That is unless he puts a stop to it.

The Sandaime nodded, ''Orochimaru with him. Jiraiya suspects the Sand may be involved as well.''

"That may be the case," Naruto looked up into the sky, ''We'll speak some more another day. I have a few stops to make,'' he said. ''You shouldn't worry about Danzo. His days are numbered,'' that said, Naruto vanished into the empty space. No trace of his presence left behind.

The Sandaime was left alone, standing in the same position Naruto had left him the last time they spoke. Three years ago. How things have changed since then. He wished he had been stronger during Naruto's childhood. perhaps he would have done a lot more changes and made Naruto's life better when he still had the power. Now he was just an old man, a mere shadow of the former god of shinobi his enemies used to fear when he entered the battlefield.

What was left of him was just the authority he still carried. The prowess that earned him elemental nations fame and admiration from many shinobi has deteriorated to the point where looking himself at the mirror was just sad. Really sad. Sarutobi wished and hoped for many things. But at his age, there was little he could do. What he could do. He did in the past three years.

There was no fire anymore, just a smoke that was about to disappear with the winds...

An Anbu appeared before him, ''Sandaime-sama,'' he started, tone, the usual monotone all Anbu carried when on-duty. ''We have intercepted a message from the Fire Lord, he will be within the village in the coming days.''

Sarutobi frowned, not that it was clearly visible with is wrinkled expression. This would be the second time the Fire Lord would be coming to the village. The last time he came here things hadn't been so pleasant. In fact, things had turned heated when the man started spitting out nonsense he couldn't accept. That was about three months ago, and he thought that was it.

Clearly the man didn't get enough of him during the last meeting.

The Third was a peaceful man, a kind hearted spirit, as he liked to believe, but when the Daimyo had made suggestions that he resign. No. That man had demanded that he quit peacefully. Furthermore, he had even refused to accept any of the changes he'd brought to Konoha's structure. Hiruzen had lost his peace look, and stared at the Daimyo with the eyes of a god.

A change he had made that the fool wanted to be reversed was that, the Daimyo no longer had a say in who became Hokage. The current Hokage could choose his or her successor, but in the event where he dies without selecting a successor, the clan heads, civilians and shinobi could have a say on who became leader. Naturally, that person had to be a shinobi and meet the criteria he had set up.

''Inform the clan heads,'' Sarutobi said to the Anbu.

''Hai,'' a nod, and the Anbu disappeared from the Third's side.

Jiraiya was able to discern the fact that the Daimyo was working with that crooked Danzo, and no doubt the man wanted Danzo to be the leader of this village. He was trying to muscle him out of his position and put on Danzo. That wasn't going to happen though. Not when he had more muscles than the Daimyo, and certainly not when he'd put his trust on his students as well as the clan heads.

Shutting off the plaguing thoughts about the Daimyo, the Professor turned around. The thought was to return to his office, where he was positive Jiraiya would be waiting for him.

**Kurenai's** **apartment**

The genjutsu mistress was clearly positive that Naruto was going to be around the village today. She may not be hearing the stories going around the village about how a Yondaime look-alike had been spotted strolling through the streets on midday, but she had been there when Jiraiya said that Naruto would return on this day.

A side of her had done all that she could just so she could be in the village on this day. She'd even gone as far as to ask the Sandaime to give someone else the mission she should have been handling because she just wanted to be here when her favourite blond returned to the village. It has been three years after all, and another side of her really did miss the moments she used to share with him.

''Kurenai-chan,'' Asuma's slightly bored voice called upon Kurenai - who was lost in thought while sitting on her couch, her boyfriend just across her. ''Something wrong?''

He clearly knew what was on her mind. There was nothing wrong with her. Her mind was just pre-occupied with the thoughts of that blond. That has been the case recently and it has been really bothering him. He understood at first after the blond disappeared. According to Kakashi, they had been very good friends. He couldn't take on anything Anko said. Nevertheless, it was obvious to him that the blond meant something to Kurenai.

The year in which Naruto left, their relationship became strained, but after a while, things returned to normal, and that was pleasing to him. After all, he did love Kurenai and appreciated their relationship. However, over the past months, things have turned a bit difficult. It wasn't that she no longer gave him the same love she did before the Naruto issue came up. There was just something different about things in the days of recent. He could feel it in his gut that a few things have changed with Kurenai.

''Nothing,'' Kurenai said, predictably with a shake of her head. Asuma just sighed in response and waited for her to speak once more. ''Sorry, I just spaced out a little.''

Those very same words she often says to him when She dozed off while still perfectly awake. ''I'm just going to...''

There was a knock on the door, causing the wind user to trail off. ''I'll go get it,'' Asuma said before slowly heading towards the door. Curiously, the person only knocked once. He pressumed the person was aware that there were people inside the room despite a response never leaving neither his or Kurenai's lips.

Asuma had a creeping feeling as his fingers touched the door knob. A little voice in him told him against opening the door, but he just swallowed the thought t and opened the door. What he saw didn't make him smile. It just made him frown.

''Naruto,'' the Jonin said.

It was important to take note of the fact that the blond looked more like the Yondaime Hokage more than anyone. A curious thing. No doubt it was only going to be a matter of time before outsiders connect the dots, especially if they do get to know that Naruto is the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. It is common practice for village Jinchurikis to be selected based on relationship to the Leader of their village.

Soon rather than later, the truth will be out and it will really send massive shockwaves around the elemental nations well, he was just going to watch it all anyway. He had no hard feelings against the blond. None at all. Nevertheless, things were different when it came to 'his' Kurenai.

''Asuma-san. You seem well,'' Naruto said lightly. ''Is Kurenai-san in?''

Asuma was positive that the blond was aware that Kurenai was in the apartment, just playing the ignorant part. That tempted him to say that Kurenai wasn't present, but that would only get him in trouble with the genjutsu mistress. And he didn't want that, not over a young fellow as this one.

''Yes,'' Asuma said. The craving of a cigar hit him hard. Yup, he definitely needed one about now. Kurenai wouldn't allow him to smoke in here, so he would have to step out. ''You really look like the Yondaime,'' the Jonin finally remarked.

''Yes, my friends have pointed out this abundantly,'' Naruto said with a pleasant smile, yet he felt rather subdued.

''Kurenai-chan,'' Asuma called, not allowing Naruto to enter the apartment. ''You have a visitor.'' The Jonin took his eyes off Naruto, taking them towards the incoming black haired woman.

''Naruto...'' The smile she put on her face made Asuma frown. It wasn't that she no longer smiled at him or give him his special smiles, it was just that he hated it when he felt that this was a smile only reserved for the blond.

What was more worrying was the fact that the blond has grown up. He didn't have a bulky body, but he has grown nonetheless. There was a man between him and Kurenai, not a boy. Furthermore, Naruto also seemed to match Kurenai's smile with his. And that confirmed it. Asuma was worried.

''Hello, Kurenai. It has been long, huh?'' His tone was still a bit subdued, and the smile still remained. It was rather sweet, if Kurenai could say.

''Yes, it has,'' Kurenai said, smiling warmly. She wanted to hug him, but she couldn't with Asuma watching her like a hawk.

Naruto took two steps forward, but Asuma stepped in the way. Stopping the blond from reaching his woman. Now this was definitely a threat. Screw his craving for a cigar. He wasn't going to leave these two alone. Not when he could perfectly see that it was his presence and his presence alone that was stopping Kurenai's itching body from throwing herself at the blond.

''What do you want, Naruto? With how things are in the village due to your disappearance, I would rather you not be associated with Kurenai, lest she be alienated because of you.'' Those worries were perfectly warranted.

Naruto's smiled dropped for a mere second. A frown settled on. A very nasty frown. It may have been for a second, and Kurenai may not have seen it, but Asuma did. It was in that second that he realized that Naruto hadn't been looking at him but at Kurenai. Those dim eyes shifted towards him for that second. His head didn't move an inch. In that second only, the Jonin cleared the path, unconsciously.

''Can I talk to you... alone, Kurenai?'' Naruto said, looking at the genjutsu mistress.

Kurenai hesitated for a moment. She looked at Asuma - who seemed to be in a daze, ''S-sure,'' she said.

Naruto smiled, took two more steps before placing his right hand on Kurenai's shoulder. His eyes narrowed towards the former guard of the fire temple. ''I'm going to steal her for a few moments. I do apologize for the inconvenience, but I must speak to her.'' That said, both disappeared in a flash.

_**Training**_ _**ground**_ 8

''Ah, I still have a clear memory about this place,'' Naruto said, looking at the tree of comfort he had usually owned while spending pleasant time with Kurenai. The blades of grass were still fresh, air still pure. ''I thought my...''

Naruto trailed off when Kurenai pulled him into a warm hug. He was a bit surprised. Nonetheless, he returned the hug with a warm smile and a gentle touch. ''I missed you, Naruto,'' the black haired woman said.

''The feeling is mutual Kurenai,'' Naruto said.

Letting him go, Kurenai bonked the blond on his forehead. ''That's for making me worry,'' he did leave without telling her after all.

Naruto raised a brow at this little action, ''I guess I deserved that,'' he said with sigh. ''Please, settle down. How have you been in the past three years?'' Naruto asked, settling on the fresh blades of grass under the tree shade.

''Well,'' Kurenai said. ''Just a bit worried since you just disappeared without a word. And more than a year later, rumours start flying that the Whirlpools has been rebuild. Suspicions raised and a few guesses were made...''

The conclusion they'd come up was that Naruto was probably behind Uzu. The blond had left Konoha seeking a home. What better to make a home than his ancestral village? An annoying fact that continued to be a frustration to Jiraiya was that he was never able to get anything useful from the rebuilt village. Intel wasn't just lying in a puddle of water, just waiting for him to collect it.

Connections that didn't need a genius to figure out were that the Whirlpools was connected to both the Snow and Amegakure. The trains being built within the Rain, heading towards the Wave were from the Snow. It was a wonder to Kurenai how they'd received permission from the Fire Lord for the rail to pass through the Fire country. Perhaps they were paying some taxes.

Trains weren't the only other thing being built. There was a monstrous bridge that was being built. Construction started two years ago. The bridge connected Uzu and the Wave.

It was called the Bridge of Hope.

''You've grown rather well,'' Kurenai said, but refused her eyes the chance to check him out once more.

''Oh, so you like what you see... Hm, I wonder...'' he said nothing to add on but his tone was suggestive.

Kurenai refused to point anything to her, but she did say, ''yes, I like what I see, and I'm sure the girl who'll steal your heart will be very fortunate. You are, after all, a nice person.''

Naruto didn't comment on it. ''Kurenai, how do you put value into things? How do you decide on punishing the wrong doers, what is justice, what gives a man the authority to say another man is wrong?''

Hokage Monument

Once more again, Naruto was standing at the top of the Monument, overlooking the village that crawled with creatures filled with hatred. The silence around him was comfortable and appreciated. It brought about a level of peace in him.

His presence stirred up a few murmurs to fly about in the village, a few meetings taking place, and a few gasps due to his similarities to the Yondaime Hokage. Perhaps he chose to look this way because he wanted to rub it in their faces that their beloved Yellow Flash was actually his biological father, and he had the looks as well as the DNA to prove it. It will be amusing to watch their puny minds try to understand it once it does come out.

Definitely.

He wasn't going to spill it out at this stage, nevertheless. Everything had its own time. For now, it was time to deal with the preparations for the days ahead and catching up to the things that he missed over the past years.

Naruto still needed to handle the issue with Orochimaru and Danzo before things took to any direction he so wished. He couldn't move freely with those loose cannons still walking about with their corrupted parades. Furthermore, more loose ties needed to be tied to make way for a steady journey of Uzumaki justice.

Sasuke flashed on the Uzumaki's right hand side, black eyes staring down at the village Naruto looked. He said nothing for the moments a cool breeze washed over the them.

His eyes glanced at the blond, ''I really don't understand what Itachi saw in these people. Even though Itachi sacrificed everything for them, they still continue to talk about him in an unacceptable manner.''

''They don't know what Itachi did nor the reasons behind it. We cannot go on about ifs, but the reality is that things were set up for Itachi to spoken of in this way. I believe Itachi is what they call a true hero, a real Anbu: a man who does good things yet will never be praised for them,'' It was Naruto's calm response.

''What about you?'' Sasuke asked.

''Me? Itachi made a sacrifice, I was made a sacrifice by my father. The village didn't understand nor did it accept the sacrifice the Yondaime made. I was supposed to be hailed, and Itachi knew that he would be hated - that is the clear difference between us. I am not willing to let this unjust treatment slide, nonetheless,'' Naruto said.

Yes, he couldn't. Both his parents knew he wasn't going to forgive the things that occurred to him. Even now, these people refused to change. He would be incensed if they add on to the misery by rejecting the fact that Minato was his father. If that occurred, his plans would be pushed to the fifth gear. Nagato had his own hand to play. So that made things a lot more... Likeable.

''So Am I,'' Sasuke said. But he understood that his battle wasn't against the villagers, but the elders responsible for the massacre. He wasn't going to forgive them.

''Have you spoken to the Sandaime?''

''No,'' Sasuke said with a shake of his head. ''I will do so when I feel like it. Besides, the time isn't right. Itachi doesn't want me to do it, anyway.''

Naruto nodded. ''You owe me, but I will not request payment at this stage,'' he paused for a moment, going through a few thoughts. ''Life is a cruel thing isn't it?''

Sasuke nodded, ''but when you're in control. You can shape it the way you want. I plan to shape mine into the way I want. Regardless of what comes the way and who says what...'' a grin settled on the Uchiha's face.

Naruto was reminded that he has been indeed talking to Uchiha Sasuke. That grin didn't spell anything pleasant to whoever would stand in the way of the Uchiha. Well, he was Uzumaki Naruto and sooner or later he would be inside that Uchiha head, studying its contents piece by piece.

Outwardly, Naruto's reaction was to narrow his eyes for a moment before glancing back at the village bellow, ''That is the same conclusion I came up with. Some would not say it is cruel or not, rather, it depends on how you're viewing it. For people like us, we can view it in two angles, and still come out with the same results.'' Naruto said. ''I'm very interested in how you're going to make the elders pay without making it obvious that you're the one who did it.''

''I've already let them know that I know the truth,'' Sasuke said with a cruel smirk.

''I see... How nice of you...telling them before hand that you're going to kill them without uttering a word. Because they know you know, they are probably going to be scared for their lives... presuming you added in a threat and ensured they don't say a word to the Sandaime.''

Sasuke nodded. ''They have a frosty relationship with the Third because he removed them from any position of power. They've become useless now, and wouldn't run to the Sandaime... besides, I plan to appear before them every now and then just to remind them I'm watching their every move.''

''That will lead to desperation, and possibly force them to seek out Danzo... is this what you're after?'' Naruto asked. He did suspect that the Uchiha would wait for the Sandaime to die before making his move as it wouldn't attract any attention to him after that. The question was whether Sasuke would be willing to make the Sandaime kick the bucket if he wasn't dying sooner for him.

''You won't give me Danzo until it is convenient for you,'' that much Sasuke was ascertain. ''I will get him myself and will not allow for anything to stand in the way. Danzo must die by my hands. That is final.''

Naruto passed on a few silent seconds before offering a response, ''how like you,'' he said. It would be troublesome if the Uchiha got to Danzo before things were well set for the Uzumaki to take center stage. But he could handle Sasuke without trouble.

Jiraiya and Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leaves, just behind the two. Naruto only flicked his eyes for a moment before looking down at the village once more. It was apparent that he was going to leave the village after talking to some people. Yet, Neji wasn't on the list, despite the Hyuuga being a friend.

Silence settled in for a few more moments before Naruto turned around to face the two.

If Kakashi suddenly called Naruto 'sensei', he could be forgiven. Naruto really did look like his former sensei. Their resemblance was truly striking. It wasn't when Naruto was younger because of the hair style and the fact that the blond had most of his hair hiding his face. But now he had 'spread out his wings' and truly looked like Minato.

The Sannin beside him had the same thought.

''You look well, a lot like Minato sensei,'' Kakashi said with his eye smile.

''You appear the same,'' Naruto said. ''But I must commend you on the job you did on Sasuke. He feels much stronger and is a lot more level-headed than he was during the younger days I used to enjoy making him eat dirt.''

''I'd like to see you try something like that again,'' Sasuke said strongly. Daring Naruto to challenge him in a battle. He was truly itching to test his strength against the blond. Naruto has always been superior to him. So he wanted to see if that has changed.

''Some other time,'' Naruto said with a nonchalant shrug.

''Well, you don't appear weak yourself. In fact, just by looking into your eyes, I'm not sure I'd win,'' Kakashi said. His eyes looked at the blond's right hand briefly, before asking, ''what does it do?''

''This?'' Naruto said holding out his right hand. ''A lot of things,'' he merely said. He wasn't going to give out anything about his powers that easily. ''Jiraiya,'' the blond said looking at the Sannin.

''Naruto,'' Jiraiya responded before going on to the serious matters. ''You've done a good job in rebuilding Uzu. Makes you wonder how you were able to get the funds to do so. Building that bridge must be costing a fortune.''

''Yes, it did. But worth it, don't you think? There may not be many people, but once the bridge is completed, I'm sure to attract a lot of customers. I merely made an investment.''

''I never thought you would leave to lead your own village. More to that, your association with the Rain. I do know that Hanzo no longer leads the village, and my contacts have informed me that the leader of Akatsuki may be based there. Do you know anything about it? Any spy that goes there never returns...''

Naruto tilted his head for a moment. ''That is because there is terrifying power in the village. It is quite scary, and even if you're a Sannin, depending on your visit, you will end there should you decide to test the waters...''

Jiraiya intensified his gaze, ''are you threatening me? I am...''

''The Legendary Toad Sage, Jiraiya-sama,'' Naruto cut in, walking towards the Sannin. ''What of it then?'' Naruto asked, just inches away from Jiraiya, his eyes looking deep into the eyes of the Sannin.

''What do you know about this, Naruto? Uzu is associated with Ame, and with the knowledge that the leader of Akatsuki is based in that village, you must know something...''

''Unfortunately, I don't have the time to play 21 questions with you Jiraiya. I would like to see the Intel you've gathered so far, nonetheless. Some other time though,'' Naruto said. ''Do say hello to Shizune for me will you? And Kakashi, tell Anko I will see her soon.''

That said, the blond disappeared, Anbu style.

''Well, he hasn't changed that much,'' Kakashi merely said. That was his account about everything that had just occurred.

''I beg to differ. His eyes look different and he appears 'down''' Jiraiya said.

Kakashi shook his head. ''They were always like that; he always had that expression, you just never noticed. Isn't that right, Sasuke?'' The Jonin blinked, the Uchiha was nowhere to be seen.

Sunagakure

How interesting. Truly interesting: a visit from Uzumaki Naruto on this day good day. The appearance was not only interesting, it was unexpected even, granted, the blond didn't usually make appearances before him.

Gaara merely chose to stare at the blond, walking towards him - while he sat in comfortable silence in his peace place.

It has been three years already, and he hadn't thought that the blond would just appear before him like this. He thought that Naruto would have chosen to wear the Akatsuki cloak he used to wear when dealing with his father under a false persona. Perhaps he didn't want the world to know that he was associated with the Akatsuki. Certainly, it wouldn't do him many favors if the world became aware of his connections with the group.

His appearance was rather striking though. Change or not. Gaara would never forget the scent of the blond. Even if he was blind, he would point the blond if he was put before him. There was a certain chill that went about his spine whenever the blond made his appearance before him.

Seeing that Naruto wasn't going to say the first word, Gaara waited for the blond to settle beside on him, on the ground, before speaking, ''What do I owe to be graced by your appearance. I haven't heard anything about your reappearance, so I presume you've just returned from your training.'' The Jinchuriki said, in a tone masked with impassiveness.

''Today,'' Naruto responded, looking at the sky. '' I've been held up in Uzu this whole time.''

''The first visit was Konoha,'' Gaara said.

Naturally. Naruto didn't even need to nod or say anything to confirm it.

''I have been out of the loop this whole time. I was able to catch up to some things a few days ago, but I still lack some vital Intel. Are you willing to inform me of the happenings around this village?''

Gaara highly doubted that to be the reality. Naruto being unaware? Unlikely. Not when it concerned him. With his obsessiveness attitude to know everything about things that concern his plans, Gaara didn't think that Naruto would be willing to allow his plans to be jeopardized by his own ignorance.

''Orochimaru, he has been continuing with his visits to my father. But there have been some spats. I can safely assume that they no don't enjoy the same relationship they once shared as Orochimaru no longer sees my father as he used to,'' Gaara said.

Not surprising. ''Go on,'' Naruto said.

''From what I have been able to gather, Orochimaru plans to use Suna's forces for something big. My father was willing, but he is now reluctant. However, preparations were made some time ago. So I don't think he can get out of whatever deal he made with Orochimaru at this stage at least.''

''Danzo is in this as well,'' Naruto said. There was no change in the expression of his. ''Orochimaru has a grudge against Konoha, Danzo feels wronged by it, and wants to control it, Sunagakure is highly dependent in Konoha. I can see where this is going...''

Gaara nodded, ''I've also been tested as well.''

''How so?''

''Orochimaru wanted to see the extent of my power, when Shukaku has taken over. Naturally, I had to abide...'' Gaara said.

On the bright of things, Orochimaru will do the dirty work for him. Certain things have to be moved, and the snake could do that for him. He just had to make sure the snake didn't overplay his role and he had all the tools he would require in his possession for damage control.

Danzo could be handled easily. If he called Pein, the man would crush the war hawk beyond recognition. However, setting such a plan in motion would cause problems with a certain Uchiha who was hell bent on getting Danzo for himself. Oh well, there was nothing that appeared to be frighteningly out of his reach. He could, he could play things in anyway he chooses.

''I will have to speak to Orochimaru...'' Naruto said.

Chapter End

Sasuke does know that Naruto is The Yondaime's son. It is safe to presume that he learned of it from Itachi.

This

Kakashi doesn't know that Sasuke trained with Itachi.

The Omnipresent Sage.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

For the past two weeks Naruto had been all over the Elemental Nations, searching and probing for the whereabouts of Orochimaru and that diabolical Danzo. No... Perhaps Orochimaru was the diabolical devil and Danzo was just a menace that polluted whatever he touched with his corrupted and fanatic ideals of protecting his beloved Konoha.

Naruto didn't spare himself the thought that Danzo, if given the opportunity would try to rein over the Elemental Nations for the sake of Konoha and his own obsessive nature of either removing or controlling anything that may pose a threat to Konoha. Basically all things were a threat to Konoha. Everything. Danzo was so narrow minded that he believed anyone who wasn't an ally was a friend. He had no neutrals. It was either friend or foe.

Then again, his 'friends' were just tools to further his own objectives. The man had no friends. Everyone but him was disposable. Perhaps that was the one thing that Danzo had in common with Orochimaru. Neither would shed a tear if their trusted underlings were to be killed. Both valued their lives above all things. The only thing Naruto couldn't decide on was whether Danzo could actually give his life for Konoha. It didn't seem likely. Not unless he had no tools to sacrifice.

Orochimaru on the other hand would never die for anything. As far as Naruto could tell, the snake had made many ways to avoid death.

He did smile at the thought of giving Orochimaru his most feared thing - death.

The location of Danzo's current camp had reached Naruto's ears a week ago, but he had stopped short of walking into the war hawk's camp because he wanted to meet both Danzo and Orochimaru at the same time.

The two were using each other and were his number one enemies at the time. It was better to handle them both simultaneously. Besides, Naruto wanted to see if they would attack him or offer him something.

He doubted they would though. Everything was set to occur as his mind had foreseen. Naturally, there could be surprises, especially when he was dealing with Danzo and Orochimaru.

Fortunately, Naruto only had to wait for a number of days before Orochimaru crawled towards the camps of Danzo and his robotic Ne.

It was a surprise to Naruto that Danzo wasn't in the Fang country, the country his Root had laid claim. Perhaps he feared other nations trying something on him so he decided to stay away, for now at least. Naturally, other nations were watching and would not hesitate to attack.

''And I thought that Root shinobi were trained better,'' Naruto announced his presents before Danzo and Orochimaru - who were sitting inside a tent, Danzo surrounded by two of his lackeys.

Naruto's words resulted in quick and fluid reactions - which surprised him. But it was something he should have expected. The two Ne agents flanking both sides of Danzo were halted from moving towards Naruto by their master's hand, telling them to stand down.

Naruto made himself comfortable on the side of both Danzo and Orochimaru. ''You should spank your children, Danzo. I was able to sneak into this camp without anyone noticing my presence. Perhaps if the Hyuuga had his Byakugan activated, it would have been a different matter altogether," the blond stated in a nonchalant tone.

Danzo frowned. How hated Naruto for his ability to be able to do this kind of thing. As far as his Intel suggested, the blond had only appeared in Konoha a couple of weeks ago after his long disappearance from the Elemental Nations. He had long suspected that the blond was hidden in Uzu though. His plans had been keeping his busy that he'd held off the search for the blond.

But still, the nerve of this boy to walk into his camp like they were allies of some sort. Arrogant little weapon always thinks he has everything figured out.

He was willing to admit that most of the time Naruto did have things figured out, but that changed nothing. In fact, it just made him wish he could just strip the Bijuu from him and see if he could still talk.

It was just like another Orochimaru in attitude. The snake could just waltz into every hole he finds for himself. It was as if the Sannin could sniff out his scent from even underneath the sea.

Locking down his thoughts, Danzo's eyes narrowed a bit as he spoke, ''You specialized in stealth during those days you were of use to me,'' the war hawk stated, his tone dead of any emotion. ''I'm not surprised that you can do this.''

That didn't mean he liked it.

''Oh,'' Naruto mouthed, tilted his head a little. He chose to ignore Danzo's last words when he spoke next. ''How do you know you weren't the one who was of use to me, Danzo? Can you actually say I had no reasons of my own in joining your little party than just to say thank you?''

Danzo couldn't say so. He didn't even deny this to the blond. ''Regardless, you were of use,'' he said firmly. He then looked at Orochimaru, ''I don't suppose you have something to do with his appearance, do you?''

Orochimaru had just appeared and Naruto followed suit. Danzo wouldn't put it past the snake Sannin to tell Naruto of the location of his camps just to see what would happen. This is one of the reasons he really hated dealing with his over-confident yet capable _partner._

Orochimaru's response was to look hurt by Danzo's accusation. ''I'm wounded, _partner_. Do you have such little trust in me? We have been working together before Naruto-kun was even born, and yet you still doubt me like this?''

Naruto nodded, appearing to be in agreement with Orochimaru, ''so not cool, Danzo,'' the blond added, with a disapproving frown. ''Orochimaru has always been a good partner. Why do you have little trust?''

Danzo mightily suppressed the urge to twitch. He ignored the two in favor of his own conclusion. ''So, you came here on your own. Where you watching us?''

''Naturally,'' Naruto said.

''My my, Naruto-kun. You really do take after your father,'' Orochimaru said, ever so calmly, with the usual grin plastered across his face.

''I've been told,'' Naruto said. ''I thought you'd lunge at me the moment you saw me. Minato is the one who stood between you and the seat of Yondaime Hokage. I imagine you were very disappointed," the blond added, looking straight at the snake Sannin.

Orochimaru shrugged his shoulders carelessly, ''I do admit I was a little mad, and held some grudge, but I got over it,'' he said.

Naruto clasped both his hands, ''Oh, that's wonderful!" he exclaimed with a happy smile. ''I thought you were the one to hold grudges. But I'm relieved that you don't. So tell me, you're not angry I took Karin away, are you?''

''I'm a little mad that you took her away. I had yet to finish using her. She is a rather interesting person with a keen mind,'' Orochimaru said, off-handily as if it didn't concern him at all.

''Ah, you see, I'd gotten to her a long time ago. She has the precious Uzumaki blood in her. I required that,'' Naruto said, mildly serious. ''Perhaps I can offer some payment for taking care of her.''

Danzo butt in before Orochimaru could respond - he was certain the snake was going to indulge the blond. Both seemed to have a love for mind games. He wasn't in the mood for games at this time.

''What do you want, Naruto?'' the war hawk demanded.

Naruto sighed, ''such an impatient man,'' he said. ''Orochimaru, did you refuse to give poor ol' Danzo-chan a lap dance?'' Naruto eyes went towards Inoe, ''did you refuse to grant permission when the master wanted to take a peek while you boys showered?''

Orochimaru didn't comment on that, but he did let out of a laughter nevertheless. ''Such an interesting person you're Naruto-kun,'' the snake Sannin said with a grin on his face.

''What do you want?'' Danzo repeated once more, impatience dripping on his tone.

Naruto brought his right hand on the front, tapped his chin with his index finger while a thoughtful mask gripped his face. ''What do I want? What do I want? Yes... I know... No... I don't want anything from you two. No now at least,'' the blond paused, looked at both Orochimaru and Danzo for a moment. ''Let us get to business shall we?'' His expression became unreadable.

Danzo folded his hands across his chest, looked Naruto at the corner of his eyes while thoughts worked through his head. What did Naruto want? That was the million dollar question. The blond had only appeared recently and from Danzo could tell, the blond had to have plans for the future. Naruto wasn't stupid. He was a dangerous person, he knew that.

He frowned upon the idea that he couldn't get his hands on the blond, to use him of course. If anything, the blond could be a powerful weapon for him and for his objectives. Obviously Naruto was prepared. He wouldn't have walked into this place without a plan. Naruto wasn't stupid. So there was something going on.

''What have you been planning over the past three years? I imagine you haven't just been lying around,'' Danzo said.

''Oh nothing, really,'' Naruto said in a dismissive tone, and a wave of his hand to emphasize.

He was telling the truth when he said he wasn't planning anything over the past three years. The plans were laid long ago. The past years had just been training and training. Finishing touches and executing the plans was all that needed to be done at this stage. There were some cleaning duties that need to be handled as well.

"I guess you were just training then," Danzo concluded with narrowed eyes.

Naruto didn't bother denying it. ''As young ones, we still have to train to grow stronger. Both you have combat experience and years of training. Its only natural for us to be taking time training while you cook up your plans,'' he said.

''Oh? You have been training all this time?'' Orochimaru said. ''I didn't think you'd need more training. You were already capable at a young age. According to my old friend here, your mind is quite capable.''

''You of all people should know that your mind can't save you from every other situation. There are times you need to use your muscles. A cunning mind is only a success when it is complemented by worthy power,'' Naruto said, no smile, tone a bit down. ''The rein of great minds is short-lived when they don't have the sufficient power. Both of you are power boosted. Well, the fake cripple here has given himself some power boosts. No... Even you have done horrible things in the name of power.''

Danzo narrowed his eyes. He knew he shouldn't have asked, but he did anyway. ''What do you know?''

''That's a stupid question,'' Naruto said mildly and dismissively. ''I showed you what you needed to see Danzo. I walked within the halls of your Root bases, do you think I wouldn't know?''

Danzo merely narrowed his eyes further, but made no comment.

''I shouldn't be liking what you two are doing. More especially the involvement of Sunagakure in your petty games. However, it works better for me, so I won't be forced to act against you two,'' that didn't mean he would stop doing anything that would dent their plans if it worked well for him.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes thinly, ''what do you know, Naruto-kun?''

''Sound and Suna's planned invasion in Konohagakure. You probably want to kill your sensei, and destroy Konoha. With the Sandaime's fall, and Konoha's partial destruction, the Daimyo's backing, Danzo will likely be made Hokage. That is his childhood fantasy, no?''

''How did you come across such Intel, Naruto-kun?'' Orochimaru asked, out of sheer curiosity more than anything.

Naruto totally ignored Orochimaru's question. ''I also know that since the Yondaime Kazekage is trying to pull the breaks, you're going to have him killed and impersonate him. I was planning on ridding of him. You can do the dirty work for me,'' Naruto said so plainly, yet managing to be nonchalant about the whole thing.

Despite feeling the urge to frown at Naruto's dismissal of his question, Orochimaru grinned as a thought came to him. ''The Sand siblings. More precisely, Subaku no Gaara,'' despite Naruto's reaction only being a raise brow, Orochimaru widened his grin. ''He is more than the cold-hearted killer people make him to be. What is it with you and troubled children, Naruto-kun? Aika, Neji, Haku. Karin is a bit fine, but not perfect.''

Once more again, Naruto purposefully ignored Orochimaru, focusing on Danzo. ''I told Sasuke about the Uchiha massacre. He's out to kill you. I'm also out to kill you for that Aika incident. You also have a god who wants to kill you for your dealings with Hanzo, which led to having the 'leader' of the Akatsuki killed. All in all, you have a number of serious problems waiting for you.''

''I didn't think Itachi would tell...'' Danzo muttered a bit bitterly.

Naruto ignored Danzo's statement. ''Sasuke is probably going to kill your friends in Konoha. They'd been your long supporters, and will be supporters of your plan in Konoha. I assume that their influence will be vital.'' Naruto turned to Orochimaru. ''Orochimaru, before my eyes all your ninjutsu is useless,'' Naruto mimicked Itachi's voice, eyes flashed into the Uchiha's Mangekyo Sharingan.

Orochimaru's eyes widened slightly as he heard those words that had left him embarrassed and running away with his tail between his legs because of a simple fact: he'd underestimated Itachi. Those cold blood red eyes almost made him lunge at the blond. But he stopped himself when he realized something.

''Genjutsu,'' Orochimaru said with a scowl. He couldn't believe he'd nearly lost it and had fell for such a simple trick. Not to mention he'd allowed his mask to slip.

''Bingo!'' Naruto said, once more with a clap of his hands, he was wearing an amused look on his face. ''I didn't think that it would've left some mental scars, but it did. Highly amusing, wouldn't you say?''

Orochimaru's scowl tightened for a second, before he wiped if off his face. His eyes looked at Danzo for a moment. He didn't want the war hawk learning something new about him that he could use. Not that he didn't have things prepared should something come up. But it was better to avoid things before they became trouble.

''You no longer have any attachments to Konoha, and you've just left the impression that you'd be pleased if Rasa was killed. So how about it, Naruto-kun? Why don't you join us? I'm sure you'd love to get revenge for what Konoha did to you,'' Orochimaru said with a sly grin. ''And I'm assuming you're aiming for some power gain in Sunagakure. You can have that after I'm done with their army.''

''Tempting offer. Yes... I can just picture it. Kyuubi running rampant in the village once more,'' Naruto put on a very disturbed grin - that made Orochimaru feel like he wasn't alone in this world. ''Yes, I could just watch while the Bijuu tears the village apart; the sweet melody of their screams, absorb the scent of their dread as the Bijuu paints the village streets with blood and mutilated corpses,'' his tone had become dreamy, as the look in his eyes by the time he finished speaking.

Orochimaru could only nod and put on a look that clearly said he had the perfect picture perhaps even more horrible than what Naruto had in mind.

Danzo narrowed his eyes. The blond was talking about the destruction of Konoha. That wasn't something that Danzo was willing to accept. He would do everything he could to stop that from happening. He has been dealing with Orochimaru while consistently drawing the line on anything that will leave the village at an intolerable shape.

The Kyuubi was not a weapon to be used against Konoha either. It was for Konoha's enemies.

''Konoha's destruction will not happen. It is best for you if you remove those 'dreams' from your head. Because I will remove the Kyuubi out of you if I have to,'' Danzo said firmly.

Naruto's response was to laugh. Once calm, he looked at Danzo, amused expression still covering his face. ''Can you even touch me, cripple? You and Orochimaru have one deadly flaw - arrogance. Do not speak as if you could actually manage it. These eyes of mine have already seen your death, Danzo. With a snap,'' the blond snapped his fingers, ''I can start the countdown. There only question that remains is how you will be disabled.''

Danzo frowned ghostly while his visible eye sharpened. The fact that the blond was talking about his death with an amused look sort of bothered him. ''Are you threatening me?''

Naruto waved his hand dismissively as he turned to face Orochimaru. ''No,'' he said in response to Orochimaru's offer. ''While the idea is appealing, I can't join that party. My methods would've been subtle anyway, unless I'm trying to make a name for myself. On another note, you disgust me. I'd be plotting for thousands ways to kill you while working with you.''

''Such honesty,'' Orochimaru said with a smile. ''Why don't we try that, Naruto-kun? Just to see if you can actually manage it, or come close to doing it.''

Naruto shrugged, ''Well then, it was nice chatting with you. Oh, one more thing before I leave: try not to enter my stage. I will be very very displeased if either of you attempt to move your play into my stage,'' that said, Naruto disappeared into thin air.

''Well, that was interesting,'' Orochimaru said.

Danzo gave a ghost shrug, as if to say he doesn't care or think too highly of the visit from Naruto. That was however a lie. Both he and Orochimaru knew that.

''Let us continue were we left off before Naruto disturbed us,'' the war hawk said.

''Aren't you a little worried about what he will do? He may not care about Konoha but, as you told me, he is very dangerous left alone,'' Orochimaru said once more.

Well, if the war hawk wasn't going to take his chances with the blond, then he would. He doubted he would succeed though. Naruto was a bit smart for his liking. But it didn't hurt trying.

''He doesn't care and I will get my hands on him. As long as he isn't going to try to stop my march towards the Hokage's office, I will leave him for now. But once I settle down, I will hunt him down,'' Danzo said, a faint smile appeared on his lips. ''Besides, Naruto has some emotional attachments in Konoha. We can use that if he becomes a problem. From experience, he responds every quickly when those he cares about are in danger.''

Orochimaru grinned at this, but said nothing of it. It was so much like Danzo. ''How do you expect become Hokage when the whole village sees you as a traitor?''

''I can have some clan heads, my former friends will tell the village that the information about my 'traitorous' activities were faked by Naruto - who wanted payback because I'd tried to kill him long ago. I can say I wanted to kill him for what he did 17 years ago,'' Danzo said before adding. ''If they don't believe, they will be forced. And in time, they will accept me as their Hokage.''

The Bridge of Hope

Looking at the sides of the bridge, Naruto couldn't help but feel for all the poor people who will wet themselves while walking inside this monstrous structure. It was highly dangerous, especially when it was surrounded by large amounts of water. At least the structure was firm, and didn't move a bit. The only problem would come if someone manages to destroy the pillars. Now that would be a great disaster.

It had been difficult to make stable pillars that would stand firm inside the water as deep as it was. It was just fortunate that it wasn't that deep as the other areas in the sea, and Naruto had utilized Konan's power to be able to build the pillars. Konan had used billions of papers to separate the water, creating a path. The papers were made like walls on the sides, but there was still water beneath the bridge. Naruto had complemented the papers with a strengthening seal to avoid the walls from falling apart.

This reduced the level of water beneath the water, making it possible to plant concrete and seal proofed pillars to support the bridge. The pillars were protected by a form of whirlpools that formed around each pillar. This protected them from anyone trying to destroy them.

So the view that Naruto could see as he stood at the bridge was that of a wall of water on both sides, they were in the form of water falls - the paper walls weren't visible. The walls didn't rise above the bridge. No, that would be scary. However, there was a mechanism in the centre of the bridge that could 'down' it a bit for all those daring people to witness the monstrous water falls.

Naturally, you could never avoid the sound of gushing water while on the bridge.

Naruto smiled, feeling proud of another brilliant idea that was manufactured and refined inside the head of his. How his mother would be proud if she saw this.

His smiled vanished when his senses picked up what was ahead of him. That just reminded him why he had changed his plans and used this route of going into the village rather than just teleporting. He had been informed of bandits disturbing Tazuna's work. It was bothersome that had been forced to deal with mere bandits at this stage.

The vile thieves couldn't just let him work in peace. The Elemental Nations were not even taking any action, just silently observing. Naruto took no action against it because it was only natural.

But these fools were opportunists, thinking they could get lucky. How unfortunate.

'Well, I better get this over with,' Naruto thought mildly.

Within a minute, he reached the point where Tazuna was gagged along with his employees, about 50 of them, and they were surrounded by just 25 sword wielding thieves. Tazuna looked relieved when he saw Naruto, so did everyone.

Presumably, the leader of the group of bandits held a picture of Naruto, when he was younger. He looked at it for a couple of times, looking between the blond and the image. There were no similarities in the image he was seeing and the person in front of him.

''Who are you?''

Naruto decided to play along or just do it as if he was talking to someone really slow in the head. ''who did you call for after apprehending them?''

''The one behind this bridge. What was his name again?'' the man seemed to think for a moment before continuing, ''Uzumaki Naruto. The one who is also rumoured to be the leader of the village, Uzushiogakure.''

''I am Uzumaki Naruto,'' Naruto said, folding his hands across his chest. ''What do you want?''

The man looked at him disbelievingly for a moment. There was a chance that he was lying. He looked at Tazuna, ''Is he Uzumaki Naruto?'' Tazuna just nodded silently. The bandit leader looked at Naruto, ''you looked different from the picture.''

''That is because it was three years ago,'' he wanted to add, you idiot. ''Do you think I'll remain the same for three years? I'm sure even with your mind capabilities, you should be able to know that a person grows after three years...''

The leader seemed to take no offence in Naruto's words. In fact he merely shrugged when he gave his response, ''I guess so,'' he said. Now that was surprising for a mere bandit. ''Building this thing must be costing you billions for materials only. These people still need to be paid, and given the amount of time they've spent trying to finish this thing, I believe they will be paid a large sum of money.''

''You're assumption is about there,'' Naruto said.

''I thought so,'' the leader's grin twisted greedily. ''According to my Intel, you have developed a rather close relationship with the old man. Right now, my men have apprehended the old man's grandson and his daughter,'' he walked up to Tazuna, placed his blade dangerously on his neck, ''If you don't deliver what I want, I will slit his throat and I will make sure the mother and son are killed as well. Now-''

Naruto cut off the man. ''Ah, I was interested in hearing what you wanted, but that will do,'' he said. ''There are about 25 of you, so I should be done in 25 seconds,'' that said he disappeared into thin air.

''Huh?''

Tazuna closed his eyes and the sound of grunts entered his ears along with thuds. Once he could no longer hear a sound, he opened his eyes. Naruto was standing at the edge of the incomplete bridge, holding the leader with his right hand, looking as though he was ready to throw him down into the water.

''Did someone else give you the job, or did you just find everything on your own? Wrong answer and I'll drop you,'' Naruto said, with a smile that shouldn't be there at all. He was speaking in a friendly manner like he wasn't threatening to drop the man into his death.

Gripped with fear, the man blurted quickly. ''W'-we're just resourcefu and thought of a way to make quick money!''

''Oh,'' Naruto mouthed. ''Because you failed, I will let you go.''

''N-no, wait. I will give you anything you want!''

''Really? I'm listening,'' Naruto said, smiling as though he really wanted to hear what the man was really thinking.

''I can giv-''

''Eh, I lost interest,'' that said, he dropped the man. A loud shriek rang through as the man fell. Naruto just turned around without care and created a few clones - which he used to free Tazuna and his workers.

''Thank you, Naruto,'' Tazuna said, his men nodding in thanks as well. He wasn't shaken at all. This was nothing compared to what Gato had them go through back in the Wave. Even when they were beginning with the bridge, they'd come across a dangerous situation than this. So, this was nothing at all.

Naruto shrugged dismissively. ''It is my job to protect you. I will send a clone to free your family'' he said. ''How much longer? Most of it is completed and freely accessible as it stands. That means more trouble will be coming the way. I'm afraid I will be kept busy in the coming weeks to be available whenever you call.''

Tazuna nodded in understanding. ''Four weeks at most. That is if we get more of your man power along the way. If not, we're looking at about three to four months.''

''I will supply the man power so we can get this over with,'' Naruto said. ''I'll be in debt if I wait for three months. We've already spent a lot of money on this. I have yet to pay you even. By the end, I will be bankrupt.''

Seriously.

One of the man working with Tazuna merely smiled. ''At least when this is completed, you will start earning returns. The bridge itself will be a good tourist zone. Naturally, people will have to reach Uzu as well.''

Another added. ''We will have to create bridge control room at the entrance though. You can't have anyone sneaking through.''

''I plan on doing something like that. Making it freely accessible makes it vulnerable to sabotage,'' Naruto said. ''The railway will have to be started within a week for everything to completed simultaneously.''

''I just hope the pillars will be able to balance the weight of the train throughout its lifespan. It will be difficult repairing it,'' not to mention that the damn thing will have to be regularly maintained.

''It will. As long as the rail is centred in the middle of the bridge,'' Naruto added. ''Will you be okay to work for today or do you want to take a day off?''

Tazuna shook his head. ''Its better we work. This place can be damn cold, and I miss home already.''

Naruto just nodded, he created 1500 clones. ''Let me leave you to it then. Use the clones freely,'' Naruto said. The first wave of clones he'd created took away the bandits he'd knocked out. They would be some use in spreading out the word in the dark circles.

Another clone was sent to the Wave.

Uzushiogakure

Home sweet home... There was no better place to feel free than being home. This was a home Naruto had built for himself and for those who needed a home. This was a mother of Uzumaki, home for the lost, a village that offers hope: Uzushiogakure and as he likes to call it, the village of hope.

This would go well with the bridge. Two lands that seemed as though they could never be connected will be soon connected. There were many people who were living in this world, thinking they could never reach their destinies or those goals they've set for themselves. The bridge was a symbol of the impossible becoming possible. It was a risky adventure, but at the end of the day, you were able to get to the other side on both your feet, and alive.

Life was like that as well.

Naruto strolled through the village streets. There were about 300 civilians in the village and about 50 shinobi. It was a small number but the only number Naruto could manage with the constructions that had been taking place in and outside the village. The people had only been taken into the village a few months ago. But that was stopped due to the administrative duties that Aika had to deal with.

Once everything was complete, the stage would be opened for people to be accepted.

''Naruto-sama,'' a woman called, she looked no older than 30, three small children were playfully walking behind her.

Ah, being the leader called for street meetings with his people. He liked them all. They were his people.

''Hello, Yoshino-san. You look lively as always,'' Naruto greeted with a smile as he got to one knee. He exchanged a few pleasantries with the kids while ruffling up their hair. Once done, he looked up at Yoshino once more, ''was there something you needed from me?''

The woman nodded, ''I spoke to Aika-chan a few days ago about the issue at the orphanage. There may be just a few kids that I have to look after, but I can't do everything by myself. These kinds need to be washed, cooked for, watched during day, and they need to be educated. Aika-chan said she would return to me, but she hasn't. I've only been managing because of some volunteers.''

How troubling.

Building a village was really hard work, much more than Naruto had predicted. ''So you need more permanent hands, and teachers,'' Yoshino nodded. ''Unfortunately, we can't offer anything with regards to teaching until next year February. The academy hasn't been fully built and there are still people who have to be registered into our books before the year ends. We will have to get with that first and all the kids will be ushered to the academy.''

It was November now, so, more work was going to be done through December and January.

Yoshino nodded. It was Naruto's word, who was she to doubt it? He has been nothing but a kind and generous leader.

''The help?''

''We will figure something out, soon. I'm sure Aika hasn't forgotten about you,'' Naruto said, still smiling. ''Is there anything else?''

Yoshino shook her head.

Naruto smiled at the woman once more before speaking, while waving goodbye to the kids. ''I better be going then. I have other matters to handle.''

That said, Naruto quickly disappeared to his tower, where his office was located at the top floor.

The office was a bit big, had two book shelves on the left and right walls. The desk was located near the wall that was opposite to the entrance. The wall behind the desk was a one way glass. You could only see through from the inside but couldn't see anything from the outside.

Behind his desk, Karin was sitting on his huge comfortable chair which was imported from the Land of Snow. A file was hiding her face as she scanned through.

''You're looking rather comfortable on my chair and in my office,'' Naruto said, taking a seat on one of the chairs in front of the wooden desk.

Karin peeked above her file for a moment, before closing it. She took off her glassed and placed them in front of her, before speaking. ''Until you get enough funds to build me my lab, this is my office and I will be the leader of this village. Besides, I don't actually see you doing any job,'' she folded her hands across her chest and gave Naruto a stare that dared him say otherwise.

Naruto sighed, he wasn't going to enter into a trivial argument with her. ''Hai, hai, as you say, Karin-sama.''

''Where have you been? It has been over three weeks since you left for Konoha,'' Karin demanded an answer.

Naruto ignored the question when giving his response to Karin, ''I have never said this, have I? But you look preciously beautiful without your glasses,'' he said, a warm smile on his face.

Karin had studied Naruto enough to say he wasn't lying, but though she liked the complement, she didn't take it lightly to the fact that he had just outright ignored her question. Still, she did thank him.

''Thank you for the compliment, Naruto. If your chakra was as warm as Haku's and if you were hot as him, I would actually be blushing," Karin said. It wasn't to say that Naruto was a bad looker. Far from it. Karin just didn't like giving him the satisfaction. ''You haven't answered my question. As leader of this village, I must know if you're just going to go away and disappear like this.''

Naruto raised a curious brow, ''you're really taking this seriously, aren't you?'' Karin just stared at him. ''I was busy with things. Plans need to be set in motion. And I will be leaving with Haku once more. I just came to fetch him and check on things really.''

''Things are going well as you can see,'' Karin said. ''I'm not incompetent you know,'' the Uzumaki added strongly.

''I didn't accuse you of such,'' Naruto said, falling silent. His tone was a bit serious as he continued. ''I have been thinking, Karin. I thought I may take you as my sister. But I'm forced to rethink that.''

Karin shifted uncomfortably on her chair. She didn't like the sound of his voice, nor where this was going. ''I admit becoming siblings wouldn't work. But I like things the way they are,'' she added firmly.

''I know you do,'' Naruto said.

''But?''

''The Uzumaki clan. I told you that we'd have to think about restoring it. I'm just a half-blood, but you're a full blooded Uzumaki. On my own the Uzumaki blood will die someday. But with you it will be different.''

Karin was silent for a few moments, ''do you even hear what you're suggesting, Naruto?'' she asked, quietly.

Naruto nodded. ''Of course I do. Who do you think you're talking to?''

He was Uzumaki Naruto. Almost everything he did was first dissected. He wasn't the one to do thoughtless things.

''You're asking me to get in bed with you just so we can make a bunch of Uzumaki children that will carry on the clan,'' Karin stated, her tone hard.

She did like the idea of restoring her clan now that Naruto told her much about it, but not in the way Naruto was suggesting. She would be crazy to say yes.

''Not in that way, but something like that. It is just a suggestion. I'm not saying lets do it. Besides, we're not at the age of talking about children..''

Karin shook her head. ''I doesn't change anything. Did you get me here just to make you Uzumaki children?''

Naruto just stared at her for a few moments, ''what do you think?'' he asked before shaking his head. ''Forget about it. Restoring the clan is not our main priority. There are other things to handle. Where are Haku and Aika?''

Karin shrugged, ''probably playing tag at the beach,'' when Naruto just stared at her, she gave another response. ''Haku is probably at the house. Aika teleported out of the village.''

''Where did she go?''

Karin shrugged a bit carelessly, just to annoy Naruto. ''Aside from putting herself in front of civilians and shinobi registration into Uzu citizenship, she has also made it her job to make trade treaties with other villages. She spoke about Kiri and Suna. My guess is she went to either of the two. I tried to warn her against something like that, but she said you wouldn't mind.''

''What else did she say?''

''Nothing.''

Well, it seemed she was right, Karin thought. Naruto didn't seem to disapprove of the move.

Naruto nodded. ''I wish she'd told me about it first. But I guess there is no harm,'' he said. ''I have Akatsuki matters to handle with Haku. We also have a mission. So we won't return until later tomorrow, or the day after.''

''You're going to return with money. You know are books aren't balancing. Knowing your precious Aika, she will be brining in more people who can't work for themselves here. That will require more funding to feed them,'' Karin said.

''I will talk to Princess Koyuki. She said she was willing to help if I need anything. Nagato will give me something for the time being,'' Naruto said, standing up. ''Will you be okay alone?''

Karin nodded. ''I'm not a child, you know. And besides, I have been in Orochimaru's hideouts, what do you is going to scare me inside this quiet village?''

Three Hours Later

Both wearing their Akatsuki cloaks, Haku and were sitting on a tree branch just away from the capital city of the fire country. Haku had been brought here by Naruto - who didn't quite explain why they were wearing the Akatsuki cloaks at this stage. It was the first time he was wearing the cloak. Naruto had only brought them recently to fit them in their mature bodies.

Haku already knew he was going to partner Naruto in the Akatsuki. The group worked in partners and each member had a partner. Though their elements didn't complement each other, they could would together well since he has trained with the blond and has grown to understand the blond to an acceptable level. He didn't understand the blond as much as Aika did, but he got through.

Aika understood him at a more personal level. He got by in the battlefield. He didn't see himself helping the blond in battle though.

As Karin said, Naruto was a monster based on chakra alone.

''I thought you'd want to keep your relations with the Akatsuki a secret, for now at least,'' Haku said.

They were waiting for the signal from Naruto's clone, which had infiltrated the Fire Lord's palace. Just storming into the palace would be more dramatic and explosive, but Naruto liked to keep things delicate when necessary. Besides, precision and stealth complemented him the lost as a shinobi.

As far as Haku could tell, Naruto wasn't a person who liked going all out every time. He would release chakra when his opponent was deserving. If not, he would complete the task quietly without wasting his chakra.

Well not every situation called for jutsus to be thrown around. Haku understood that at least.

''It is no longer necessary to hide it. I could care less for what some people will think, but the Uzumaki have a plan to push through. Waiting further will not do. We have to begin now or the stage will change and we will be forced to do things in haste,'' Naruto said, his familiar black book in tow. ''This will be our first mission towards our goal.''

Nagato was getting impatient even. Naruto really didn't want to be dealing with the man in that state. The man had waited long enough. Making him wait some more would force the man to engage the plan without him.

Naruto didn't want that.

''The Akatsuki isn't really painted in the nicest way possible. Should it be known that you're part of it, it will put you at odds with other nations. Not to mention Konoha will probably treat you as an enemy,'' Haku noted, but he was sure Naruto was aware things would play out in such a manner.

The blond wouldn't even care if Konoha brands him as a criminal.

''Naturally,'' Naruto said. ''How people perceive us in important, but for now, we must be worried about making more of an impact. Being members of the Akatsuki puts us in high alert. To those who know the group, they are informed enough to know that the group is compromised of S-ranked criminals. We set up a bad vibe by that, but our goals are not in the same lines as our vibe or how the Elemental Nations perceive us.''

Haku took a few moments to consider his thoughts. ''Then it is time to work now. I hope we succeed.''

''We will succeed,'' Naruto said without a hint of doubt in his tone. ''Zabuza never realized his dream and you 'failed' in your only objective,'' a sad smile plastered across his lips, while his eyes still stared at the pages in front of him. ''You have experienced failure. That is life. We have a home now. You have a home. You're not running away from criminals. We have a goal. A worthy goal. The power to achieve it all is there, we will not fail. You will not fail, Haku."

Haku nodded with a small smile. He had a home. Uzu was home, and it really has grown to feel like it. He was welcomed. He was the first shinobi of the village. It all made him smile. Though, a part of him wished Zabuza was here to see it all. Granted his final words, Haku believed his former master would be pleased at his new life.

Naruto suddenly closed his book and before it disappeared from his hand. ''We're set,'' he said. ''My clone has marked the place and the stage is already prepared for the final act.''

That said, Naruto touched Haku on the shoulder and the two vanished.

When they appeared inside their destination, Haku didn't feel surprised when he found himself inside a hall, full of headless corpses. It was no doubt Naruto's assassination style. The heads were always cleanly cut off in a single swing.

Looking around, Haku could only feel two people alive, one was barely alive and the other was a shaken old man sitting on a large chair, bound to it by a thin chain.

He may have been a subordinate of Zabuza, but Haku was not really comfortable with this kind of scene. He held it well though. At least Naruto wasn't going to force him to be killing mindlessly.

Naruto slowly walked towards the fire Lord, smiling, as if he was oblivious to the dead that lay around him. ''Hellow Daimyo-sama,'' the blond greeted politely.

''W-who are you? Do you even know what you're doing here? Don't you know who I am? The entire fire country will be after you if you harm me!'' the old man shouted, his shock seemingly gone.

''Really?'' Naruto's tone was dripping with mild surprise, his expression was masked in the surprised as well. He looked genially surprised by this. ''I thought I'd just kill you and nobody would know that I did it. It isn't like anyone is watching, now is it?''

''I am the fire lord, nobody strolls in here and leaves without any someone finding out about it. If you continue with this, you will be hunted and killed,'' the old man slowed his pace before adding. ''However, if stop right here, I can make sure you don't get a hefty punishment. You will live. I promise you that.''

''Hmm? Sounds like a good plan. Let me think about it...'' Naruto stroked his chin thoughtfully, giving the Daimyo some hope.

Haku was sure Naruto wasn't going to fall for such a trick. He'd come here to kill the Daimyo and he would do so. Nothing the man would say was going to save his life or make Naruto change his mind. Once the plan was set in motion it was really hard for the blond to change it. After all, he considered all possibilities and impossibilities.

"I don't know about that. I mean you could be lying."

"Look, if there is nothing I can do to prove I'm not lying. Just untie me and we can talk. I'll even give you anything you want," the Daimyo said in a sweet tone. Too sweet.

The dreaded slow and purposeful movements were taken towards the Daimyo, who tensed as Naruto got closer. Holding out his right hand, Naruto responded, ''...no.''

The Daimyo widened his eyes. "please reconsider. I can give you anything you want. Money, power, Land or fame. I can make it possible!"

The blond spun around, leaving the Daimyo. He walked up to Haku - who hadn't moved since coming here. After reaching the Ice user, Naruto summoned a kunai. While twisting, he flung the kunai with tremendous. Within a second, the Kunai plunge through the Daimyo's forehead.

''Lets go,'' that said, Naruto took Haku and they appeared just outside of the capital. ''We'll walk for a few more moments. I'm sure you have questions.''

Haku nodded. So the entire thing had occurred in less than five minutes. The clone had made a short work of the guards. Knowing Naruto, everything was done silently so not to raise the alarms. If the alarms had run off, they would have come across a lot of guards. For now, no one probably knew the Daimyo was dead. Not until someone walks into the presumably locked hall.

''You left someone alive.'' It was a statement from Haku's mouth. There was no chance Naruto missed that. So, it had been done purposefully.

''Witness. Danzo will be the first to act on this, and his actions will be to send his Root to clean the mess. To be more precise, disposing of the Daimyo's corpse. The cripple will think the man will know I was the one who did, so he won't touch the guard I left the witness alive knowing that the Root will manipulate someone to seek Konoha's help.''

''Konoha has 'mindreaders' so they will be able to discover who did it. I'm guessing the dead guards didn't see who hit them...'' Haku said. ''So, why would Danzo do something like that?''

''Once Konoha learns it is me, they will put a bounty on my head. He is thinking he will become Hokage. So when that dream materializes, he can have all reasons to hunt me down, with the help of other nations. Naturally, his thought is to make me his secret weapon,'' Naruto said as the two continued to stroll aimlessly.

Haku shook his head, Naruto seemed way more confident Danzo will act just as he predicts. ''Why kill the Daimyo though? He isn't much worth to Konoha. Killing him only puts a bounty on your head. Wouldn't it have been more efficient to do it without revealing your identity?''

''Why do you think I allowed the clone to kill the guards and not the Daimyo? Why did he ask who I was? My clone tied him up, that question should have gone to the clone...''

''He could have been knocked out, but I'm guessing by his shocked state, he witness a few things,'' Haku said. ''So, the clone was in a henge. Let me guess, only the Daimyo saw your face, and the guard you left only saw red clouds.'' The black haired couldn't help but smile.

''The Daimyo's mind will be useless because of that kunai. So nothing will be amiss. The fire lord was the only one who met with Danzo, so the only link connecting the two. Interrogating the alive guard means exposing himself and since Danzo will wholeheartedly believe I did it, he won't risk it.''

He didn't have to mention that Danzo won't go to the capital personally. He will send someone to do the dirty work. The Root don't think like Danzo, so the plan was bound to work.

''Won't he realize something is amiss because the guards and the Daimyo were killed differently. No to mention, he knows you. He will know you left one alive intentionally.'' Haku pointed out.

''That is a probability. But I have things arranged. Besides, Danzo is arrogant and too self-assured. He can't think I can outsmart him. He also knows, there are a few people I care about in Konoha and given my relationship with Konoha, he won't think I will do anything to ruin everything so quickly,'' Naruto said.

''This is risky and there is a chance Danzo will ensure Konoha knows its you,'' Haku said.

Naruto didn't deny that. ''I have accounted for that as well and have made plans to see through things should it come to that.''

"When are you ever going to allow yourself to be surprised?" Haku asked, but Naruto just shrugged. "You know, one of these days, things will not happen as you predicted. What will you do then?"

Naruto's answer was simple. "Kill whoever made things awry."

Haku shook his head. "Aika would hit you if she head you utter something like that. She is rather good natured."

Naruto smiled a bit fondly at the thought of Aika. "Yes, she would," he agreed with Haku. "She handled it for me." He looked at Haku at the corner of his eyes, "can you make her happy?"

Haku stopped walking and looked at Naruto incredulously. "What are you saying?"

Naruto shook his head. "Never mind…"

unknown Location

''Itachi, there blond gaki is here to see you,'' Kisame called, standing at the entrance of the Uchiha hideout they were currently based.

There was only one blond who could locate him and that was Uzumaki Naruto. Only Naruto could find this place. Itachi frowned at the thought of it. Perhaps the rings they were given also worked as a catalyst for either Naruto or Nagato to locate them. That was unlikely though. He would need to test that theory soon.

Still, he was blind, so that would prove difficult. Not unless he put Kisame to it.

He had been waiting for the blond to finally show up before him. Naruto had gone through the efforts of making him healthy. That wasn't just so he could train Sasuke. No it was so he could fight for the Akatsuki and for whatever dream Naruto and Nagato had lined up. It was obvious to him that the blond wanted to use his power. It only troubled Itachi that he was never able to figure out the goal.

The two didn't seem like they were going to tell either. So it was rather troubling. But he would figure out things soon.

Using his other senses, Itachi walked towards the entrance. He could vaguely make the presence of Naruto standing under one of the trees that surrounded the hideout. Itachi delicately walked towards the blond.

Naruto pitied the Uchiha. So much for the power of the Mangekyo Sharingan. Oh well, there was the eternal eyes. Those were powerful and had no drawbacks.

''Catch,'' Naruto said, causing Itachi to hold out his hands. Naruto threw a an object towards Itachi, who caught it.

''What is it?''

''Uchiha eyes of someone close to you. I couldn't tell if they are from your mother or father,'' Naruto said, his tone felt nonchalant.

Itachi narrowed his blind eyes, ''Where did you get them?''

Naruto ignored the question. ''Put them on and you will be healed and become mightily powerful. As you're now, you're useless. I want you useful.''

He was that blunt with the Uchiha.

''Where did you get them, Naruto?''

''The one who helped you with the Uchiha massacre collected them for cases as this,'' Naruto said with a shrug. Madara and Obito collected hundreds of Sharingans. He could make an army of Sharingan users any time he wanted.

Of course he wouldn't tell that to Itachi. The man would try to search for the place they were hidden if he does say he has hundreds of Sharingans.

Itachi thought about it for a moment before letting it go. ''You obviously know I will grow more powerful than I was after this. Then why give me them to me? You're not even worried about it...''

''Is there a reason I should be worried, Itachi?'' Naruto asked with a smile, Itachi could feel it.

The Uchiha didn't respond. He turned around heading towards the hideout. The moment his second step reached the ground, Naruto was already gone.

''What was that all about?'' Kisame asked curiously.

''I'm going to see again,'' Itachi merely said.

A day Later

Amegakure

This village again. Though it was only his second time being here, Haku couldn't help but make comparison to the feeling he got when he was here the first time and the feeling he felt now. There was a distinctive feeling that this village always gave him. He couldn't quite grasp it, but the feeling was there. He merely lacked the edge to define it. Nevertheless, what he did know was that it wasn't a bad feeling. No, it was mild at worst.

Looking at the side of Naruto, Haku couldn't help but note that despite being able to teleport to anywhere he had marked, Naruto preferred speeding through the Elemental Nations while viewing what the world was really like. He didn't give him reasons, but Haku could make a few assumptions.

They had moved about to a small town while in the Fire country, stayed there until today morning. They only left the fire country today after completing that mission in the Fire Lord's palace. They didn't do much at the town they stayed, other than Naruto spending much of the night at a bar. Haku reasoned he was collecting information.

In their world, information was vital. And someone like Naruto couldn't survive without knowing.

Finally, they travelled towards this village of Amegakure.

Naruto hadn't said they would head straight to Nagato's tower. Instead, they strolled through the streets until they reached a certain house. Naruto exchanged a few words with a certain girl - who looked to be around his age.

Once done, they went towards the highest tower. ''Who was that?''

''Ajisai, Aika's friend. She will be leaving with us when we leave the village later on,'' Naruto said, eyes firmly looked on their destination.

''Will Pein like the fact that you're 'poaching' his shinobi?'' Haku asked with a raised brow. Naruto had just 'taken' one of Pein's shinobi without even speaking or asking permission from the man.

The blond shrugged. ''I'm a brother in need. Besides, taking Ajisai hardly does anything to his shinobi. He won't even notice.''

''That is not the point,'' Haku stressed. ''The point is you can't just take someones shinobi like that. You may be partners with Nagato, but you need to speak to him when you're doing things like this. A strong relationship is build on trust and being forward with each other.''

''Oh, you have nice words it seems,'' Naruto said with a smile.

Haku frowned at that response. ''You already spoke to him. And given what you told me, he is watching us now, and watched you while you were talking to her,'' the Ice user stated. ''You know, you could have started with that.''

''Where would be the fun in that?'' Naruto said. ''I need you to be fully equipped to handle things, mentally and you have to understand how I handle things as well as my relationship with Nagato. I don't want to be explaining everything to you. As my partner you need to understand the words hidden underneath as Nagato and Konan do.''

''I understand,'' Haku said.

That said, they two strolled through towards the highest tower. Haku found it peculiar that despite it being raining, Naruto had his book out, reading it without the damn thing getting wet. Perhaps he had it coated with wind or just chakra. That would stop the water from soaking the papers.

Once the two made it to the tower, Naruto looked at Haku while walking towards Nagato and Konan who were sitting at the window frame, looking outside. ''You're going to be introduced to the Akatsuki. Don't say anything.''

Haku nodded obediently.

''You're a little late,'' Nagato started without even looking at Naruto. ''The others have already gathered. Is he ready?''

''Yes,'' Naruto said with a nod.

''Good,'' Nagato said before working out holographic images of the partners. They appeared in something like a cave where, by now there were 10 holographic images.

Haku kept his gaze well as his eyes wondered around the eyes that were staring at him. These were the most dangerous criminals in the Elemental Nations. He could blindingly recognize those blood-red eyes of the infamous Uchiha known best for massacring his entire clan. There was his partner who killed his teammates, and did other treasonous activities against his village: Kisame. The zombie brothers who were apparently immortal.

These were truly dangerous people. Though he kept his expression blank, he swallowed deep. He has never been in touch presence before. Not to mention the two monsters in the form of Naruto and Nagato - at least that is what Karin called them that day.

''Haku, is it?'' Pain started.

Haku noted that the man's tone was commanding, and those ripple pattern eyes were just glowing with power. He could understand why this man was able to keep such a group in check.

Responding to Nagato's question, Haku nodded.

''Can't she talk?'' Deidara questioned.

''Deidara,'' Pein's commanding voice started, ''Haku is a he,'' the man finished. There were a few raised brows, but the man didn't indulge them. ''Haku is going to be Naruto's partner.''

''The Akatsuki is really accepting kids, Leader-sama,'' Deidara said once more. ''Can they really hold their own?''

Naruto ignored the question and went in for Deidara's first statement. ''Kids? Deidara, the only kid I see here is you. You may be advanced in age, but you're still a kid.''

''Why you,'' Deidara growled. ''When I get my hands on you. I will make you witness the beauty of my art, hn.''

''Art?'' Naruto shook his head. ''You can't touch me, Deidara,'' Naruto smiled. ''I can just hide behind Itachi's Sharingan. I'm sure you can live through another embarrassment.''

Kisame laughed remembering that day Deidara had challenged Itachi.

''What are you laughing at Shark face, hn?'' Deidara demanded, glaring at the blue man.

Kisame felt Hidan's eyes looking at him with amusement. He turned towards the zombie, ''something funny zombie?''

Hidan retorted promised to offer Kisame as a sacrifice to his god, but Kisame rebuffed saying he would feed Hidan's god to Samehada and the two went on to bicker.

''How many times do I have to tell you that your explosives are not art? My puppets are real art.''

Before Sasori and Deidara could begin their argument, Pein intervened. ''Silence,'' and then there was silence. ''There are times Naruto will assign any of you missions. You will accept them without question. Kakuzu, Hidan, you will go after the Five Tail's Jinchuriki and try to see if he can join us. Understood?''

The two nodded.

''Sasori, Deidara, the two of you will see the Four-tails Jinchuriki. Your objective is the same. Both Jinchuriki's are living outside of Iwagakure. You'll be given locations once the meeting is over,'' Pein said.

Naruto took over. ''There is a chance that these Jinchuriki will become our enemies. We will leave it as it is for now,'' he said to the two teams assigned with Jinchuriki missions. ''Even if they refuse, try to fight them so we can gauge out their power by engaging in some 'fun' with them. This will make it easy for us to disable them and with minimum effort, should they become problems.

Itachi, Kisame: Orochimaru is at a hideout in Oto. Go after him and make him hand over the ring he stole from us. Don't kill him - he still has his uses - but you can do as you like with his hideouts. Haku and I will handle the threat level of Kumo's Jinchuriki.''

Inwardly, Itachi frowned, they were still not telling them the main goal of the organization and that bothered him. He would have to ask the blond if things continued like this.

Once everything was settled, Pein dismissed everyone.

Xxxxx

''We may have to remove the Jinchurikis who will become a threat far sooner,'' Nagato said to Naruto. ''I don't doubt the Akatsuki's power but we have wasted enough time already. I do not wish to prolong things any further.''

Naruto nodded, sitting between Nagato and Konan, ''I understand,'' he said. ''Danzo and Orochimaru's plan to invade Konoha will camouflage our situation as we work around things that have yet to be tied down. Things in Uzu have yet to be completed.''

''Sending Itachi and Kisame after Orochimaru will scare him a bit. If he sees Itachi's new power, he will have to act quickly in his plans,'' Konan said.

Naruto had told them about Itachi's upgrade. Though she was worried about how powerful he would become, Naruto had merely said he had things covered up should things become troublesome. The Uchiha may think they didn't know that he had been feeding the Sandaime with information, but they knew. Nagato knew. It was safer now that Naruto had talked him out of it. But it still changed little.

''And killing the Fire Lord forces Danzo to act as well,'' Nagato added. ''With those two in the act, we will have the stage we need,'' the leader of Ame paused for a moment. ''Is the Sanbi usable?''

''No,'' Naruto said with a shake of his head. ''It refuses to speak to me, and the Kyuubi has too much of a superiority complex to steep so low to speak to the Bijuu for me. It still resides around Uzu however. I think it will work as another defensive mechanism to deal with threats.''

Nagato nodded, ''At least it is useful,'' he said.

''At least,'' Naruto became silent for a moment before looking at Konan with a small smile. ''How have you been? Finding any joys?''

Konan turned to stare at Naruto with a raised brow. It was mildly amusing how she seemed surprised by such a simple question coming from him. ''Why do you ask?''

''Why? When you were younger, in the happy days, didn't you ask how the boys were doing when you were taking care of them?'' Naruto asked.

''Those were days of old,'' Nagato intervened. The naive days he wanted to say, but held himself.

''Perhaps so, but those moments were real, were they not? You had fun, enjoyed each other's company. That was reality. And it isn't the one that brought Yahiko's death. You should hold on to those memories, because no matter what, they are a part of you. You can't run from them.

A lot did happen. Pain happened. We lost things. Despair overwhelmed us and drove us to the brink of insanity. But did we lose things because we were naive, just children? No, we lost because things happen. People in power manipulated things to happen in that way. But we in power now. Obito, Madara, Hanzo, they are dead. We killed them. Danzo will follow shortly.

This world will bow before us as well.

Our pain mustn't stop us from being happy. Konoha sucked the life out of me. I became careless. A social outcast, the lonely and loathsome demon. Mother and father dead on the day I was born. For me, birth became death. If I hadn't been born that day, they would have lived... Perhaps.

Regardless, that doesn't stop us from being happy. We must rejoice in our lives as long as we can. Isn't it that we're trying to create a world in which people will be happy? Why can't we be happy as well? Is there anything that stops us? Is the anything that makes it impossible for us to be happy? Both of you know what the feeling of love, joy, family, and peace feels like,'' Naruto looked at Konan once more, his smile a mixture of sadness and warmth. ''To answer your question, Konan: I have asked because we are family, and because I care.''

Silence reigned as the three opted to stare down the village.

After thinking carefully, Konan finally spoke, ''Yahiko would like you, Naruto,'' she said, managing a tiny smile.

Before Naruto could respond, Nagato's voice cut in. ''There is an intruder,'' he said.

''I will handle it,'' Naruto said. ''I think I know who it is. I also need to test my strength. You also need to know if I'm capable or not.''

''Your physical prowess means little, and you know full well you don't have to convince us that you're capable of handling yourself. Besides, we know as long as you can think, you're capable. So why do you want to do this?'' Konan asked.

Naruto looked at Nagato, ''I really hate it when she does that,'' he said. The red haired nodded, clearly saying, 'I know what you mean.'

Naruto sighed, ''I want to deliver my father's disappointments, and my mothers beating and I really want to test my strength.''

Although curious about the mention of mother and father, didn't ask about it. ''Go handle it. I will stop the rain. But we will make an appearance. It is time for the world to know we live."

Naruto nodded, and looked at the other side, where Haku was sitting alone, reading a book, ''Haku,'' the Hyoton user looked up. ''Let us ago. There's a dance I wish for you to witness, first hand.''

_**End chapter**_

_**I did my best to respond to everyone who reviewed. To those I didn't, thank you.**_

_**I will try to get the next chapter written and updated before this month end.**_

_**The Omnipresent Sage.**_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

All Jiraiya could do was frown at this stage as he wondered through the streets of Amegakure, hidden in a henge to avoid detection. He couldn't really get much information from the people he had interrogated... Questioned nicely, to put it in a positive way. He was only getting information about the Angel and Pein-sama. There was nothing about the Akatsuki, and their plans. The people couldn't even tell him what the man called Pein looked like. As far as it looked, it seemed that the leader of this village was shrouded with mystery.

Given how the shinobi refer him, Jiraiya was led to presume that the man was really powerful. Then again, if the man is really the same person who leads the Akatsuki, then it shouldn't really be surprising. The organization is made up of S-ranked criminals after all. Anyone who could govern such a group had to have the power to enforce his authority.

It also appeared that these people didn't know anything about the Akatsuki. It seemed like an nonexistent entity to them.

It wasn't really surprising. Jiraiya reasoned the man acted as Pein in the village and the fearsome leader of the Akatsuki while outside. These people wouldn't know because Amegakure was closed off. The villagers didn't really know what was happening in the outside.

Although he had yet to gain anything regarding his mission, Jiraiya learned that shinobi of this village had a rather low opinion of the great five countries. It was a worrying fact.

Guess, everything was real about this village. Information was kept tight and once you got in as a spy, you never got out. It was really difficult to get into the village. Especially when it was surrounded by large amounts of water. It was nothing for him though. He was Jiraiya of the Sannin and he had sneaked into this village and was gathering all information he could. He may not have found much, but he was on his way towards the highest tower where Pein was located.

Jiraiya's movements were forced to come to an abrupt halt when he sensed someone coming right at him. He looked up and saw those red clouds descending from one of the towers.

Naruto literally crashed in front of the Toad Sage, mightily shocking him. Despite being himself, Naruto smiled seeing the shocked looked Jiraiya was giving him. Apparently, this was the last place the sage had expected to see him. To make matters worse, he was wearing those feared red clouds. When people saw them, they ran away in fear because they knew those who wore them were dangerous S-ranked criminals.

''Hello Jiraiya,'' Naruto greeted with a smile, standing just away from the Sannin.

''N-naruto?'' Jiraiya was still in shock. Perhaps not so much, just struggling to contain the fact that his suspicions were proven to be true. The blonde's village was connected with Amegakure. So he had to know more. And what he had said about the leader of Amegakure that day in Konoha did confirm that he indeed knew this Pein.

Getting over his shock, Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at the blond. Those red clouds on Minato's son. The very idea that Naruto was in the same league with dangerous S-ranked criminals repulsed him. So much that he felt his insides cringe as he was reminded of his failure once more. If he had been there for Naruto, none of this would've been happening.

Jiraiya shook his head. Now was not the time for his depressing thoughts. The situation at hand was of importance. ''Akatsuki, Naruto? Of all things to join in this world, you join the Akatsuki? Traitors like Orochimaru and Itachi have been part of this organization, and you still join them?'' Jiraiya said in a lecturing mode.

Itachi, a traitor to Konoha? How ignorant of the Sannin. Itachi was anything but a traitor. Naruto would not deny that Orochimaru was a traitor. The Sannin betrayed the Akatsuki and Konoha, but Itachi was more than that.

Doing what he liked doing these days, Naruto ignored Jiraiya's sharp questions. ''When I told you that you shouldn't come here, I knew you would, especially when I said the power that laid here was godly.''

Jiraiya frowned at this. ''How long have you been a member of the Akatsuki, Naruto?''

Blunt ignorance would lead him to think that the blond only joined recently. Jiraiya wanted to have some hope, but his logical mind told him that the blond was a member of the Akatsuki before he left Konoha.

That left a question: how did they recruit him?

''You're good at intelligence, I'm sure you'll find out on your own. Well, that is if you get out of this village alive,'' Naruto said, still smiling at the Sannin.

''Are you threatening me, Naruto?'' Jiraiya questioned, tone hardened, expression now blank of any emotion.

''No,'' Naruto said with a wave of his hand, dismissing the very idea. ''I am merely stating a fact. I did warn you, didn't I?''

Jiraiya ignored Naruto's words. ''Sensei will be heartbroken when he learns of this,'' Jiraiya said bitterly. ''He really cares for you, Naruto, and you're just going to do this to him? What are you really planning?''

The man was close to shouting. To ensure things didn't boil up to the point where the man would be shouting at him as if he was in catholic school, Naruto held out his right hand, ''settle down, Jiraiya,'' Naruto said, adding a soothing tone as if he were calming a child.

Naturally, Jiraiya was a little insulted by this but chose not to comment on it. He chose to calm his nerves before boiling into fury. ''So rumours about your sensing skills are not exaggerated,'' the sage said, a bit tense his jaws were.

''I wasn't the one who sensed you. Pein did,'' Naruto said. ''Nothing walks in this village without his knowledge,'' the blond finished.

At this knowledge, Jiraiya frowned slightly. That explained why no one ever came out alive. He didn't dwell on it nevertheless.

''I can't say you have really lost your path because I never really knew you. Sensei did say you were always good at masking your emotions,'' Jiraiya said, his tone grew sad and old for a moment. ''I presume you're not going to let me pass, to continue my search...''

''That would be a stupid presumption, especially after I just told you might not get out of this village alive,'' Naruto said. ''You know when a spy gets caught bad things happen,'' the blond said. ''I will only entertain questions whilst you show me if you still got it. Follow me, I know a secluded place.''

''What if I don't want to fight you? I can just run away now, besides, do you think you can really take me on?''

Really, Jiraiya didn't want to fight Naruto. But he knew he wasn't going to get his wish. Still, trying didn't do any harm and he could get something should he fight. That was at least a positive.

Most shinobi were not willing to fight him. Just knowing that it was Jiraiya the Sannin, they chose to retreat. Then again, Naruto wasn't most shinobi. The fact that he was a member of the most dangerous group in the Elemental Nations should speak volumes. Surely, the Akatsuki wouldn't accept weak shinobi.

Naruto walked passed the Sannin before responding, ''Those are two different questions, but I will answer them; you have no choice in the matter. I told you, Pein knows everything that goes on in this village. At his distance, there is nowhere you can hide that I wouldn't be able to find you. If you think I can't take you on, why don't you try me? That way, if you beat me, you can take me to Konoha and force out any information about the Akatsuki, Amegakure and Pein.''

Jiraiya frowned. Naruto wasn't arrogant. Perhaps he just overestimated himself. Regardless, the blond put a good thought to his mind. It wasn't without a reason however. Naruto just wanted him to fight without holding back, at least he thought this to be the case.

But as appealing as the chance to gain Intel on Naruto's abilities appeared to be, this wasn't the ideal place to fight. He was on enemy territory. If anything goes wrong with Naruto, he could be assaulted by someone else.

He had no choice, though. So, Jiraiya followed the blond.

The same tall structures surrounded them. This place seemed like it was abandoned, possibly during the civil war he heard about. And since it was now obvious that Hanzo the salamander was dead, the civil war had seen the former leader of this village dead, and possibly Pein taking charge.

The place Naruto chose was a wide alley. Not the best place to fight. It would be restricting.

Thinking that it may have been Pein who killed Hanzo made Jiraiya frown. Him, Tsunade and Orochimaru couldn't defeat that man back then. He had been the one to even grant them their famous tittles. Then again, back then they were still young. He has grown stronger since then. He was far stronger and experienced.

Looking at the blond, Jiraiya realized once more again that he really didn't want to fight Minato's son. He didn't want to. But he steeled himself. Naruto had joined a dangerous group. For Konoha, and for Naruto, he would have to fight. Perhaps he would be able to see if the blond was still within reach to be saved. He has learned in his life that some people are beyond saving, yet at the same time, you had to give second chances.

The Toad Sage was put on a defensive mode when Naruto suddenly flashed in front of him, right palm aiming for his face. On reflex only, Jiraiya avoid being caught in Naruto's claw by jumping back slightly. The moment he touched down the wet ground of the area that seemed like an industrial zone, he twisted around, flashing a high right footed kick.

But Naruto was already a few feat away by the time the kick reached the air.

''You're not allowed to space out,'' Naruto said, getting visibly ready to fight what would be his first demanding physical battle. He had fought battles, but none had been against an experienced and powerful shinobi such as Jiraiya.

''Apparently,'' Jiraiya muttered, taking a stance.

He wasn't going to make the mistake of underestimating Naruto. He wasn't Orochimaru. And the blond wasn't the one to be underestimated. After everything he has heard from both Kurenai and Anko, it would be the arrogance and ignorant demon that would force him to think low of the blond.

Naruto was dangerous. He didn't know how powerful he was, but he knew the blond had a cunning mind. Obviously, if the blond was willing to face him alone, he had confidence in his abilities.

''You don't mind if we talk while we fight, right?'' Naruto said, his expression still spotting a frank look. ''This might be your last battle, so I guess you might desire to talk about matters that are important.''

''…Like why you have joined the Akatsuki?'' Jiraiya asked, his expression stern. He didn't like the casual way in which Naruto spoke of his death. It was disturbing. Then again, the blond never had trouble when killing people before.

Naruto didn't respond in words. He merely charged towards the Sannin. Right punch firmly strengthened as he drove it towards Jiraiya's chest. The toad Sage caught the punch with his right hand. But winced as the punch pushed him back slightly. He realized it had more power than he'd anticipated.

Naruto threw in a left hook aimed at Jiraiya's face, the toad sage ducked under the punch, dropping down. He did a leg sweep to try to knock Naruto down, but the blond merely jumped up into the air. He reacted quicker by trying to slam the back of his right foot at the head of the crouched Sannin.

On reflex, Jiraiya raised both his hands, putting them on crossed position just above his head. The drop kick from Naruto slammed into his hands. He was thankful for his wrist guards. The bond packed a brutal kick for someone who didn't appear to be fully muscled. Jiraiya assumed it had something to do with his Jinchuriki status.

The Sannin used his position to push Naruto away from him. The blond didn't persist, he jumped not to far away. In fact, he landed just near the Sannin on his left foot, right raise up in the air. He spun around, attempting a powerful high kick on the side of the Sannin, but Jiraiya ducked under the punch.

In some impressive speed, the Sannin took a single step forward under Naruto's raised foot. He drove his right fist straight at Naruto's gut. The punch was blocked by Naruto's right left hand.

The right hand of Naruto charged a **Rasengan** within a second, and Naruto tried to slam the jutsu on Jiraiya. But the Sannin quickly stepped back, avoiding the hit. The jutsu slammed down the steel ground. Jiraiya took advantage of the situation and twisted into mid air before landing a powerful kick straight on Naruto's forehead.

The kick sent the blond flipping backwards. After a couple of flips, Naruto landed down on both his feet, in a standing position. He was forced to raise both his hands in defence when Jiraiya came unto him, once more again, spinning in mid-air. The Sannin lashed a right rooted kick straight at his forehead. The kick collided with both his hands, but did not good as he was sent flying.

Naruto crashed into a wall of a building before he recovered himself. He surveyed his surrounding once more: they were in a street in this section of the village which was no longer of use anymore. Not a good place to do battle. But it would do.

His back pressed against the wall, Jiraiya quickly came once more. The Sannin tried to pummel Naruto with a punch on the face, Naruto avoided the blow by cocking his head to the other side.

**''Futon: ****Daitoppa!**'' a single hand seal jutsu, and executed in the speed of lightning. Not something Jiraiya expected from someone so young. Then again, according to that book he found in Naruto's apartment, the blond understood theories behind jutsus.

The gusts of wind caught Jiraiya at point blank range, slamming into his chest. The Sannin was sent skidding away from the blond. While Jiraiya was still in the air, Naruto suddenly flashed behind the man. He slammed his right foot at back of the man, sending him crashing into the cold hard floor.

Naruto landed down on the ground ever so calmly. His scythe appeared in a puff of smoke. ''My reasons for joining the Akatsuki? Let us see...'' he appeared thoughtful whilst his narrowed eyes watched Jiraiya recover. ''I want justice and peace,'' as he said, that, he was spinning his scythe on his right hand by its chain.

''Peace?!'' Jiraiya was surprised. Shocked to the core, even. He didn't believe that for a second. ''What kind of peace will come from joining a group of S-ranked criminals? Members of the Akatsuki are the worst. How can you possibly speak of justice when your group is made up of wanted criminals?!'' at this point the Sannin was shouting.

Naruto took two steps forward, before completely disappearing. Jiraiya's widened his eyes slightly as he twisted around. Naruto's scythe reared dangerously at him. He couldn't dodge it that speed. The blade of the weapon cleaved through his neck... And he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**''Katon: ****Ryuka no Ju**tsu!'' Jiraiya suddenly shouted, just behind Naruto. He released a stream of hot flames that sped towards Naruto. Knowing it was likely to be avoided, Jiraiya got ready for another act.

Naruto reacted by twisted around, spinning his scythe in fast movements life a fan in front of him. This was able to create enough wind force to block the flames without them reaching him to do any damage.

Sensing a usage of chakra, Naruto quickly jumped back as the flames died down. He looked to see Jiraiya descending down at him. Naruto tightened his grip on his scythe, strengthened it with wind chakra and got ready. The Sannin was coming in above with his right hand stretched out.

**''Odama**** Rasengan!'' **

Naruto readied to cut the Rasengan with his wind enhanced scythe. The jutsu collided with the scythe, but cutting it seemed not to be possible. As the jutsu continued to push him back, Naruto realized The sword of the Thunder God would do, but he was not willing to show that card, no yet anyway.

Another Jiraiya suddenly flashed behind Naruto. **''Rasengan**!'' A normal Rasengan was pushed through towards the blonde's back.

Naruto still continued to hold back the Odama Rasengan. A chakra chain burst forth, shocking Jiraiya. Naruto smiled. How he loved surprises during the battle. The Sannin could not have seen that happening. Despite him not underestimating him, this was a good surprise. Perhaps he should have left it as his trump card. Naruto shook his head, no, it was fine.

Jiraiya couldn't stop himself because of the momentum and so the chain cut through the Rasengan, making it unstable that it dispersed in a small burst of chakra. Just on pure reflex alone, Jiraiya avoided the chain from piercing his arm. But to his dismay, the chain wrapped itself around his wrist with so much force that he knew if Naruto pushed further, a bone would crack.

It was no wonder Kushina was able to hold down the Kyuubi with these things.

Naruto dragged Jiraiya forceful by the chain from behind him, there was speed as well. He sent the Sannin crashing into the Rasengan that was making life difficult for him. There were was an explosion of chakra that forced Naruto to make some distance after Jiraiya collided with his own jutsu.

Naruto assumed the clone tried to dispel the jutsu to avoid hitting its maker, so Jiraiya would not receive much harm.

Jiraiya fell on one knee, body bruised, a frown on his face. He stayed like that trying to recover his breath. ''I didn't know you could use those chains,'' the Sannin said. ''I guess they are inherited from your mother.''

''Yes. I have her blood in me after all,'' Naruto said, dispersing his scythe. ''To answer your previous question: everyone has a dream, Jiraiya. We all want something. Even criminals want something. These criminals come to us for protection and we give it to them. In turn, they receive their salvation by doing work for world peace.''

''That still doesn't answer my question. Those are criminals. They have killed people.''

''So have you, Jiraiya. Nobody is a saint in the shinobi world. We justify our blood stains by reasoning it was for the good. In this world, it is acceptable. Everyone fights for what he/she believes is good. We all have a general idea of what is right and wrong. Yet, something that is right to me may be wrong to you. That is because people are different. Our principles, moral code and values are different.

''Jiraiya, you believe that peace can only be achieved when people come to an understand of each other. I am wrong?''

The Sannin shook his head. ''That is what I believe, but what does associating with the Akatsuki do with anything? How can that lead to peace?'' the Sannin said, darting towards Naruto, he jumped up, going through hand seals. ''Katon: Phoenix flower no Jutsu!''

Large balls of flames were sent raining towards Naruto, who merely stood still. Six chakra chains burst forth around him, creating a dome like barrier. The balls collided with the barrier, but couldn't break through.

Jiraiya was put on alert when another chain burst from the flames, heading towards him, he quickly avoided it by disappearing in a flash. He landed on the ground a distance away from Naruto.

The chains were gone, no longer surrounding Naruto.

''What makes people understand each other, Jiraiya? Is it pain, love, hatred, the need to be saved, protection? What is it that connects people? The Sage of Six paths believed chakra could connect people and make them understand each other, but that didn't work out. Men used chakra for other things, creating Ninjutsu.

All these concepts I have said can connect people. One who needs to be saved, will run after the one with power... A hero if you can say. Together these two can understand each other. Pain will connect those in pain. Together they can comfort each other. Hatred connects those consumed by darkness, together they plot for revenge and betrayal. Love connects those in love, together they make ideas for peaceful living. All these thing connect people.

But when those in love collide with those in pain, hatred and jealousy is born. Divisions are created, and people will fight. Do you know why? Because that is the nature of humans.

In the Akatsuki, we have all those concepts. I have experienced, pain, hatred, and betray, love as well. So when I come across those in love, I can understand them. Because I have been in love as well. When I come across those in pain, I can understand them, because I have experienced pain as well.

You are indeed, right Jiraiya: peace will only be achieved when people understand each other. Conflict is only resolved by an agreement that stems from an understanding. A truce in war is called after both sides have experienced, pain and loss. That familiar feeling leads them to an understanding of truce.''

''Do you wish to teach people all those concept then?'' Jiraiya demanded, rushing at Naruto. He quickly reached the blond, and attempted to kick him on the head, but Naruto caught his kick with his right hand. A chain burst forth from the hand. Held, Jiraiya couldn't escape as the chain spread across his body, restraining him.

Two more burst forth before he was lifted to face the blond. ''Who knows?'' Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment. ''I have said too much. Shall we get back to the battle?''

Naruto punched Jiraiya on the face before his chains, brutally slammed the Sannin on the cold ground. Jiraiya let out a grunt of pain as his body collided with the unforgiving ground. Naruto pulled the Sannin up, threw him into the air as the chains retracted. He then flashed just above Jiraiya, and slammed both his hands into his chest, sending him rocketing downwards.

Naruto didn't let up. He flew down towards the downed Sannin with the intent of crashing into his chest, but Jiraiya managed to roll out of the way, before acting quickly to sweep Naruto off the ground. He was quick to get on his feet to slam his back heel on the chest of the off-balance blond. Naruto hit the ground painfully.

Jiraiya quickly grabbed Naruto's right root, twisting around as he lifted up the blond. He threw him towards the building on the other side with so much speed that Naruto crashed into the wall like a bullet.

Jiraiya spend through hand seals, ''Katon: Great Fireball no jutsu!'' the Sannin released a large ball of intense flames, which charged at the blond who was pasted on the wall. As this was happening, Jiraiya got ready for more hand seals.

''Futon: wind Breakthrough!'' The same jutsu again, but this time, the gusts of wind were released to match the fireball. As the jutsu collided, they exploded into a fiery of flames and gusts of wind before cancelling each other.

''Suiton: Water Gun!'' Jiraiya went through hand seals before releasing a powerful jet like stream of water that sped towards Naruto in insane speeds.

Naruto was as quick to respond, ''Katon: Swirling flames!'' the blond spat a stream of swirling flames, that were powerful enough to just turn the water gun into moisture as it sped towards the Toad Sage.

''Suiton: water wall!'' Jiraiya quickly went through the seals for the jutsu before spitting out the water. The drilling flames collided with his wall but couldn't break. They just turned into a cloud of mist.

Naruto wasn't the only one who could make a simple jutsu block powerful jutsus. He could do it as well. Honestly, he was growing annoyed with Naruto's use of that dammed wind jutsu to block his techniques.

Jiraiya's eyes snapped up as Naruto appeared above the mist. He was holding his scythe. He twisted around, swinging his scythe, ''Wind Cutter!''

Being an experienced shinobi, Jiraiya jumped into the air on reflex, successfully dodging the jutsu. He cursed as he got into the air: Naruto was waiting for him. The blond slammed the side of his scythe straight on his right left shoulder with so much force that Jiraiya heard something crack.

He was sent crashing into the wall of the building on the right. Naruto was again on him, trying to cut him in half with his scythe. Jiraiya quickly flashed away to avoid the blow.

Naruto dispersed his scythe and went down to stand on the middle of the street with Jiraiya a distance away from. He did hand seals, ''Katon: Majestic Flame Destroyer!'' It was the perfect place to use the jutsu as the space around here was restrained and Jiraiya had one escape route, only if he noticed it. The flames filled the entire street rising high, leaving no space as they waved towards the Sannin like a sea wave.

Jiraiya widened his eyes. ''Shit,'' he cursed. He couldn't escape since behind him was the end of the street, a huge building stood, it was where he had kicked Naruto into earlier. His eyes quickly scanned around, and he rushed towards tunnel on the building on his left.

Before he could even get to the other side, his back was blocked by large amounts of flames, so there was no going back, Naruto appeared there. Going through hand seals. ''Katon: Majestic flame destruction!''

Naruto shot a stream of hot flames towards the Sannin. Knowing full well the fames would explode and blow up the tunnel once they hit something.

''Kuchiyose no jutsu!'' Jiraiya shouted in panic mode.

The flames exploded, blowing up the tunnel, causing Naruto to make a distance away from the place. He looked at his new surrounding. The area was wide, clear, but on the other side, the water that surrounded the village was at large.

Naruto waited for Jiraiya to appear knowing full well that couldn't have killed the Sannin. It would be a disappointment if the man died like that. The tactic was dangerous. A normal person would've died from that, but Jiraiya had many escape plans, and so Naruto waited patiently, looking into the cloudy sky.

In what remained for the tunnel, a small, very small toad jumped out and the huge size of Jiraiya came out of its mouth. The Toad Sage looked out of breath and was spotting some burns on his clothes, but nothing serious.

''You're trying to kill me,'' Jiraiya said with a frown, after recovering his breath.

Naruto arched a brow, ''didn't I make that clear when we started? Don't tell me you thought I was just fooling around?''

Jiraiya's frown deepened. He senses picked up three more powerful chakra sources, clearly watching this battle. With Naruto trying to kill him for real, this would become a problem. He couldn't afford to waste too much time when there were other people who could ambush him when weakened. Certainly, Naruto was performing far better than he had anticipated.

The blond was fast, his reflexes were nothing to scoff about. He was good with Ninjutsu, and a fact that worried Jiraiya was that he had yet to use space/time ninjutsu or Fuinjutsu , which according to Kakashi was his favored art. If from a young age, Kakashi called the blond a seal master, then his skills had to have improved over the years, and this worried Jiraiya.

It was clear now. He had to fight with the intension to kill, otherwise he wasn't going to survive this battle. He needed to get out of this village quickly before the others grow impatient and join in. He now knew this Pein was located here, there could be other members of the Akatsuki here as well.

In his current state, Naruto could match his speed, so he needed something much more to be able to land a good hit and get out of this village before it is too late.

The Toad Sage picked up himself as the atmosphere around him changed, his expression as well. ''I guess it is time we kick it up a notch. We don't know if your friends will get involved,'' the Sannin said seriously.

Naruto merely shrugged. ''Don't mind them. They won't join,'' he said, before smiling. ''Well, I can't guarantee that...''

Naruto turned to Jiraiya seeing that the Sannin wasn't going to attack him. He darted towards the Sannin before jumping into mid-air. But before he could do anything, Jiraiya held both his hand together.

''Hair Needle Senbon!'' The Toad Sage strengthened his hair and shot it towards the incoming blond.

Naruto protected his front by placing his hands in front of him to avoid being pierced in good places. His senses picked up something, but Jiraiya was quicker: the Sannin flashed just below him, slamming his right fist into his gut with so much force that Naruto coughed up a mouthful of saliva.

The Sannin wasn't yet done: he flashed above the blond, hitting him with a combination of kicks and punches. This was enough to send Naruto rocketing towards the hard ground with so much force that there was a resounding boom as the blond hit the ground.

By the time Naruto hit down, Jiraiya was already going through hand seals. ''Toad oil bullet!'' Jiraiya let loose of a sticky oil that splashed all over Naruto's body. The blond frowned at this. Even more so when Jiraiya threw two kunais at both his sides, kunai he knew very well.

''Ironic,'' Naruto said with a smile. ''I get blown up by my own kunai, engraved with explosive tags. Perhaps I shouldn't have given the damn tags to that woman,'' he finished.

Boom!

On previous battleground, Jiraiya summoned Fukasaku and Shima. ''What's wrong Jiraiya-chan? You seem out of breath...'' Fukasaku said.

''No time to explain. We have to enter Sage mode now,'' Jiraiya said a bit hurriedly. He was sure Naruto was going to show up soon enough, and he needed to have his full power activated before that happens.

''I thought you said you would never enter that mode because it makes you look ugly,'' Shima said, not so much in a hurry to hop on to Jiraiya's shoulder.

''I know, but this is serious. I'm currently in Amegakure, and I have to escape before the other members of Akatsuki join in. I can only do so with you guys,'' Jiraiya, said, almost pleading.

''Fine,'' Shima said. ''I require on explanation after we help you get into sage mode,'' she said, jumping onto Jiraiya's shoulder, Fukasaku did as well, and the Toad Sage settled down to allow the two to gather natural energy.

After a minute or two Naruto finally came to the view, his Akatsuki cloak all burned off. A few bruises were visible around his body as he walked up to the Sage, who by now had already entered Sage mode.

''Jiraiya-chan, isn't that Minato's son?'' Fukasaku asked, staring at the incoming blond. Jiraiya merely nodded in turn, watching as Naruto took out a black book, flipped a few pages, before looking back at him with a curious expression.

"You didn't tell us this dangerous member of Akatsuki was Minato's son!" Shima shouted. "Couldn't you have told us?!"

"I wanted for you to see it yourself," Jiraiya said quietly. "Besides, If I'd told you before, you would have been asking me questions I can't answer, instead of gathering natural chakra."

Naruto smiled at Jiraiya, his head tilted to the side. ''Ah, so this is your Sage mode... The usage of senjutsu... My, you're about serious, huh, Jiraiya?''

Fukasaku frowned. ''Jiraiya-chan, you have a lot of explaining to do.''

The Sannin nodded, getting into a stance. ''I know, but right now, we have to deal with this. You have already sensed the other's, no?''

Shima nodded, ''rightly powerful as well. If we don't think of an escape plan, you can't survive with all of them attacking,'' she said very seriously, not liking the situation at all.

Jiraiya didn't waste any time. Within a second, he was gone. He appeared behind Naruto who was still able to twist around, and cross both his hands to block Jiraiya's attack. That did little as Jiraiya's senjutsu enhanced punch broke through his defence, and sent him rocketing towards the wall behind him.

'Shit,' Naruto cursed.

Jiraiya was upon him in a matter of seconds the moment he hit the steel wall. A brutal fist crashed into his chest with so much brutality that there was a snapping of bones and Naruto's mouth released some blood.

Jiraiya grabbed Naruto by the face, intent on slamming the blond down the ground. Naruto produced a chakra rod, and tried to stab Jiraiya but the damn thing just broke apart when it connected with the Sannins skin. Not deterred, Naruto placed his hand on Jiraiya's chest.

Feeling something, Jiraiya dragged Naruto to the side, before slamming his right foot straight on the blonde's face. The hit sent Naruto flying to the other wide.

Boom!

''Grrr,'' Jiraiya grit his teeth as his chest nearly exploded into a shower of blood. It felt like he had been crushed by something heavy. That hurt like shit. He decides to use his one touch explosives now!

"We're not going to escape easily," Jiraiya said to the Toads. "I guess we have to fight."

"If the others get involved, you will have to summon the other Toads to fight in your stead while we prepare a genjutsu. It should do enough for you to escape once it is casted," Fukasaku said.

Jiraiya nodded.

Looking up at Naruto, face bleeding, yet looking ever so calm. ''I give up,'' he suddenly said. ''Your senjutsu power is something to behold. We've only contended the physical battle, and I have to admit; I am outclassed there. I am a Jinchuriki but those blows are no good for me,'' the blond said. ''Or not. Let us try something shall we?''

Naruto activated Tailed Beast chakra cloak…

And disappeared in a flash.

He appeared in front of Jiraiya, left foot raised up, Jiraiya had both his hands held up in defence and was sliding backwards. Naruto clapped his hands, ''Good, you blocked that well. Now let us try this again.''

When he disappeared next, Jiraiya was sent crashing into a building. Naruto flashed into the Sannin and drove his right punch straight at his face, but Jiraiya managed to dodge the attack. Naruto's punch slammed through the steel wall.

Jiraiya took the opportunity to attack: he slammed his knee on Naruto's gut, causing the blond to move back away from him. The Sannin followed this by a spinning kick straight at Naruto's temple. The kick connected well and sent Naruto flipping backwards.

After a few flips, Naruto landed down on his feet. He didn't get the time to think as Jiraiya was again in front of him. The Sage swung a right punch at Naruto. The blond moved back slightly to avoid the punch. But something slammed his face sending him flying backwards.

Naruto was quick to recover. He held out his right hand, running it over his face. "I'm sure I dodged that punch," he said to himself before smiling. "I guess Sage mode has its tricks as well."

Naruto focused on Jiraiya before speeding towards him. He appeared just above the ground, right fist driving toward the Sannin's chest. Jiraiya ducked under the punch, before slamming his right foot into Naruto's chest, sending him into the air.

Naruto didn't go far. Nine tails burst forth into life behind him before he slammed them down at Jiraiya, who was quick to jump away from The attack.

After lending a distance away, Naruto looked at Jiraiya carefully. "Your senjutsu gives you a high level of sensory ability. Despite your much boosted chakra and offensive power, you're not using it to your fullest ability," he said. "Does it scare you that there are others who can jump into the battle at any moment? Is this why you're saving chakra? If so, come at me and I will end it."

Jiraiya frowned slightly at being caught.

"Water Style: Water Gun!" Jiraiya, shouted, spitting out a stream of water. The water gun shot straight at Naruto in tremendous speed.

In response, Naruto summoned his scythe, and spun it in front of him, creating a wind vortex. When the stream of water collided with the vortex, it was sent back at the Sannin.

Before he could be hit by his own jutsu, Jiraiya flashed away, and appeared just behind Naruto. He tried punching the blond on his back with his right fist, but Naruto was quick to twist around to face him. Jiraiya's fist collided with the handle of the scythe – which Naruto held with both his hands for extra cover and power.

Before Jiraiya could attack again, Naruto, jumped back, putting himself in the corner. He still smiled though.

"Sage Art: Goemon!"

Jiraiya created a large quantity of oil, while Fukasaku created a wind jutsu that propelled the oil straight at Naruto in tremendous speed. To complete the final piece of the dangerous jutsu, Shima, released a fire jutsu, lighting up the area around Naruto in an explosion of intense flames.

To survive, Naruto shielded himself by creating a barrier supported by his chakra chains. The flames formed at large around him. This shielded Jiraiya's view of the blond.

As the flames died down, Jiraiya darted towards Naruto, even though he couldn't see him. The Sannin was stopped dead in his tracks when everything cleared. Four crimson tails were swinging menacingly and a low growl was released. Thing looked like it had something in its mouth.

"Jiraiya-chan… that looks like a miniature Kyuubi!" Shima shouted.

Before Jiraiya could respond, the small beast spat out a white stream of energy that moved so fast that Jiraiya didn't see it coming. It crashed into his chest, sending him plummeting to the other side.

Naruto was back into his golden mode once more. He merely watched a bleeding Jiraiya stand up. It didn't look like he was going to give up. Even so, that last hit took out a lot from the Sannin. His upper body was exposed with bruises and blood all over.

The Sannin sped toward Naruto in blinding speed, aimed a punch at Naruto, but the blond caught the punch and held it well before 9-chakra tails burst forth from the back. Jiraiya couldn't move away because Naruto was holding his hand. The tails quickly snaked around the Sannin's body, restraining him by holding both his feet and left hand, and one tied itself around the Sannin's neck, making it hard for him to breathe.

Seeing the toads trying to weave hand signs, Naruto pulled Jiraiya closer, his left hand grabbed Fukashaku, and who was quicker. One of his tails, tied itself around Shima before he restrained Fukashaku as well.

''You can try to escape, but you can't,'' he said as four chakra chains burst forth before he lifted Jiraiya up a bit. ''You can't weave hand signs now.'' Two chains aimed at both Toads, threatening to pierce them. The remaining two pierced through Jiraiya's shoulders, causing the sage to gnash his teeth in pain.

Naruto wasn't done, the chains, pierced Jiraiya on his knee joints, causing the sage to finally let out a pained screamed.

''What has gotten into you? What could happen to make Minato-chan's son act like this?'' Shima shouted, glaring at Naruto. How could Minato's child do something like this?

''I have no interest in you,'' Naruto simply said. ''Go away, or I will continue forcefully remove you from Jiraiya's shoulders. But if you force me to do that, I will end up killing you. I have no interest in doing so nevertheless.''

Fukasaku glared, ''You're underestimating us if you think we will abandon Jiraiya-chan!''

''I warned you,'' Naruto summoned the Sword of the Thunder god, pierced Jiraiya's right shoulder. ''Lightning Blitz..'' a shock of electricity shot through Jiraiya's body with so much volume that even the toads let out pained screams. As smoke blew off from the Sannin's body, Naruto removed his blade.

The chakra tails tried to forcefully removed the two toads who looked at Jiraiya apologetically before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Gritting his teeth, Jiraiya glared at Naruto. "Are you going to kill me?"

Naruto shook his head. "Not at all. I need you to be a messenger and an example of the might of the Akatsuki."

"S-sensei told me that you met your parents, do they know you're doing this?" Jiraiya tried. He wanted reason with the blond. It wasn't too late.

"I don't know. But I did tell them my plans and that I left Konoha," Naruto said. "Mother was really disappointed in your failure. She promised to make you suffer should she ever come across you in the after life. Minato was disappointed as well. You should have seen the look on his face. How he trusted you Jiraiya. Like Konoha, you let him down."

Hearing that, Jiraiya looked away from Naruto.

Naruto shook his head, said nothing further before he threw Jiraiya into the air.

Right then, the deva path appeared above the Sannin, **''Shinra** **Tensei**!'' The Sannin was sent to the ground and as soon as he hit down, the other paths surrounded him each stabbing him with a chakra rod, they avoided vital parts though.

A bleeding Jiraiya was sure he had seen Yahiko, ''Y-yahiko? You're a-alive?'' he chocked out.

''Yahiko? Yes, I do resemble him, but that man is no longer alive. ''

Haku appeared as well and lifted Jiraiya up so that he can see everything, even in his pained state, he saw them, Nagato, and Konan. They were alive and had Naruto was with them. How is it that there were so many Rinnegan wielders? The Rinnegan was Nagato's. How come Yahiko has it as well?

He didn't get to say anything or hear anything because his consciousness betrayed him at that moment.

''My clone will dump him in Konoha,'' Naruto said. ''This should sent a very good message to the Elemental Nations as they are no doubt going to learn about this.''

''I would have preferred to fight my former sensei,'' Nagato said.

''Perhaps next time. For now, we must keep the secrets of the Rinnegan safe. If your secrets are discovered, I am discovered as well. We can't let that information spread out until we have engaged the Elemental Nations directly," Naruto said.

''Is it really necessary to keep him alive? You saw how his sage power was powerful, he may be of a threat in the future,'' Nagato said. Personally, he would have killed the Toad Sage.

''The secrets of the Rinnegan are not known, but we know what is important about Jiraiya. Besides, I've placed my stamp on him. Any future problems can be solved easily,'' Naruto said with a shrug.

''You clean this up and get to your tasks,'' Nagato said after a few moments of silence.

''Hai, hai, leader-sama,'' Naruto said with a salute.

As the Six Paths walked away along with Konan, Haku looked at Naruto with a frown. "Why did you use that mode? I saw how powerful that mode was but you could have disabled him with Fuinjutsu."

"It is not that easy, Haku," Naruto said. "Besides, it was best this way. The Elemental Nations have to know that I can use The Kyuubi's power. And I just wanted to test Jiraiya's limits."

Haku shook his head. "So what now?"

"Jiraiya will inform everyone that I defeated him, and that there are a number of Rinnegan users. Even if he does conclude that Nagato is the only wielder of the Rinnegan, he will still believe that Pein is stronger than me…"

"Which is arguable," Haku added.

"At this point, the Akatsuki's reputation will grow stronger," Naruto said, closing the distance between him and Haku. "Let us go before he bleeds to death."

Konoha

Forest of Death

''I thought we'd be in a hurry to leave the village with how things are happening in there,'' Haku said, looking at Naruto – was was sitting at his right side on a tree branch, feet swinging slowly.

They'd just dropped Jiraiya at the gates, and it hadn't taken long for the Anbu to put the village under tight lockdown as they tried to search for whoever had dropped their precious Sannin in a broken state. It had caused such an outrageous reaction from the villagers when they heard that their legendary Jiraiya had been dropped in the middle of the gate all beaten up and broken.

The Anbu were searching for the person who may have left the Sannin at the gates, but they were not going to find them because it had been Naruto. Once Jiraiya regains consciousness, he would tell them everything that happened in Amegakure, and it would only take a while for the word to spread out around the Elemental Nations that Uzumaki Naruto had singlehandedly defeated Jiraiya of the Sannin.

''No one is going to find us here,'' Naruto said dismissively. ''Even Anbu hardly venture around this forest. By now, they must have already guessed that the perpetrator is long gone. I didn't leave my scent, so they can't track us down.''

Haku nodded. Naruto knew best. He always does. ''Are we waiting for Neji?''

Naruto shook his head. ''Anko,'' he said. ''Neji is already under the Sandaime's watch for knowing things he shouldn't and being able to do things a Hyuuga isn't supposed to do. Even within the main branch in the Hyuuga clan, they are starting to question him. I wish not to take risks with him.''

''If they are suspicious of him won't they find it sooner that you removed the Cage-bird seal? I assume he can be accused of being a traitor if that is discovered,'' Haku said.

''Possibly. He will always be welcome in Uzu should such happen,'' Naruto said, not sounding too much bothered that Neji could possibly be branded a traitor to the Hyuuga clan.

Haku raised a curious eyebrow. ''You wouldn't plan for something like that to happen, would you? You invested a lot of effort in training him and so far he has been useless to you. But if the Hyuuga clan expels him, you can easily pick him up and he can be of use.''

Naruto appeared thoughtful for a few moments before shrugging. ''Neji can do as he likes,'' he said. ''He loves his family. It would be cruel for me to take that away from him. I trained him because I wanted to help, make a friend and I needed to experiment.''

''If Aika-san had not been informative about you, I would've believed that,'' Haku said with a smile. ''Although Neji isn't useful in the Uzumaki's plans, he is still useful right here, right?''

Before Naruto could respond, Anko made her presence known. ''What have you done to yourself?'' She asked looking at Naruto, while standing on the ground. ''Your previous hairstyle was so much better and it gave you a mysterious feeling.''

Naruto jumped down to face Anko, ''This look as its uses, so it is necessary. For now at least,'' he said.

Anko grinned. ''You're still the manipulative devil, I see,'' she said. ''You arw wearing the Yondaime's face to send a message? Are you trying to kill the people of Konoha? The truth is going to come out soon, and with you looking like him, no one will be able to deny the truth.''

Naruto shrugged. ''I was fighting Jiraiya, and to my surprise, I get blown up by one of my special kunais.''

Anko ignored that for a moment, ''You did that?'' she laughed. ''The old man is going to have a heat attack when he learns about it. Where you mad at him for abandoning you?''

''Anko...''

''Oh sorry,'' Anko smiled. ''Jiraiya saw me using them once and asked for them. Since Hisaragi had the original kunai with the seal engraved in it, he was able to make new kunais and Jiraiya... Well studied the seal. The kunais are now on sale in Konoha. Almost every shinobi has them,'' the woman finished with a sheepish smile.

Naruto frowned. ''To have my own weapons being used against me...'' he shook his head. ''I fear for Ayame's safety and I want you to tell Neji that.''

''Who's the poor soul who wants to die horribly?'' Anko asked with a grin. She knew well that Naruto was fond of Ayame and man did he scare her when she called him the devil in front of her.

''Either Orochimaru or Danzo. Tell Neji to keep an eye on her. You do the same.''

Anko nodded, and cut the distance between her and Naruto. She put on a sly grin, ''so when are we going to have our personal time, playboy?''

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, ''really?''

''What? You stripped me naked in the middle of the night while I was sleeping and made me cry. I want to strip you naked as well, and I want to see you cry, but not tears of pain... Tears of ecstasy...'' the sly grin never left her face.

''You're still mad, I see,'' Naruto said with a shake of his head. ''Come to Uzu if you wish to strip me and do dirty things you can think of. My room is sound proof and the bed is noiseless.''

Anko's grin only widened. ''I will and when I do, you better be ready for payback.''

''Hai, hai,'' Naruto said, turning away from the woman.

"Oh, one more thing," Anko said. "Your Hyuuga might be in trouble. The Sandaime suspects something. You of all people should know what he can do when he is suspicious."

"The Third will be having too much to do in the next days to be thinking about Neji. They've yet to even hear about the Fire Lord's murder," he said.

"What?" Anko looked at Naruto questionably before splitting a wide grin. "You're planning something. You'll tell me what when I come for our personal time…"

Naruto acted as if he hadn't heard Anko. ''Haku,'' he called. The black haired jumped from the tree and the two disappeared without another word being said.

Kiri

''Kiri,'' Haku breathed with a blink. ''I thought we would be heading to Kumogakure for our mission...'' he said.

''I already know what I have to know about Kumo's Jinchuriki, so there is no need to hurry about it,'' Naruto said. ''I will be leaving you here. I will go alone to Kumogakure. It should take a day to conclude my business, then I will return for you.''

''Is there any particular reason you chose this village?''

''Yes,'' that was all Naruto said. He didn't explain anything. The two just walked towards the Mizukage tower. Once they'd reached the place, ''You can go wonder, if you like. This is part of your past. I know you see Uzu as your home, but this past of you cannot be erased. So make yourself comfortable if you want...''

''Thank you,'' Haku said, before walking away from Naruto.

Naruto sighed as Haku disappeared from his view. He really needed a break from raising children. They never seemed to grow up. No matter how smart they become, you always have to be there for them, just in case they fall. He was probably going to make a good father, so long as he left his carefully crafted training programme. He shook his head at the thought.

He was still just 17 to be talking about being a father.

Yet despite that, he was already a father.

He went up to the Mizukage's office, not stopped by anyone on his way. ''Hello, Mei?'' he greeted the woman with a smile upon entering her office.

''Naruto...'' Mei said after a few moments of studying him. ''It is been rather long since I last saw you. I must say, you've grown pleasantly well,'' the Mizukage said with a coy smile.

''He has, hasn't he?'' Aika suddenly said from behind Naruto. She hung her hands over his shoulders, her head peeking through the right as she gave Mei a smile. ''A pity you can't have him.''

''Oh?'' Mei said, still smiling. ''What makes you think I can't?''

''Well,'' Aika's hands played around Naruto's chest, ''I always come first to Naruto. I am his precious Aika-chan after all. So if I tell him you're not good for him, he will listen to me, right, Naruto?''

Naruto peeled Aika off him and took a seat in front of Mei's desk. ''Have you concluded your business here?''

''Yes,'' Aika said, a little put out by the fact that Naruto will never admit to her face or in front of anyone that she was his precious Aika. ''The talks went smoothly. The Mizukage was more than happy to form an alliance. It seems you put in quite the performance when you came here during the civil war.'' she said, settling to stand behind Naruto.

''Excellent,'' Naruto said smiling before turning his attention to Mei. ''How did she do?''

''Perfect. She was well informed and persuasive as you were 7 years ago,'' Mei said with a smile.

Naruto returned her smile, ''Well, Aika is well trained in information gathering. If it wasn't because I fear for her safety I would have her work for the Akatsuki, but we deal with the dangerous people that Aika can't compete with. A few years ago she was almost killed while spying on Orochimaru. Since then I haven't let her do what I trained her to do. She still has her other uses.''

Mei raised an eyebrow. ''So, she is a valuable comrade,'' she said smiling.

Naruto cocked his head, purposefully. He had said what he said on purpose. ''I guess she is,'' he said. ''Pein has been in contact I presume? Or has it been Konan?''

''Konan,'' Mei said, her tone strained a bit, though she tried to hide it under a smile, Naruto saw it.

''I see,'' Naruto took out his black book. Paged through it before settling on a particular page. ''We are going to have a problem. One that I'd foreseen it seems,'' he said.

Mei heard him, but she only commented on his book. ''What is that book?''

''My planner. There are too many things in my mind, most of which are jungled up. I end up forgetting some things. So I have to remind myself,'' Naruto said easily enough. Aika rolled her eyes. ''Come on, Aika, we're leaving,'' he said standing up.

''Wait,'' Mei said, biting her lip. ''What are you trying to achieve? What is your goal really?''

''I hadn't come here to explain that to you. I only came here to confirm if we can move ahead without any troubles once Orochimaru and Danzo are removed,'' as he said this, Mei tensed. ''Don't worry, we will make other means for you to repay your debt. Kiri is hardly a consequence given its current state and location.'' Naruto said.

Aika hit him on the shoulder. ''Be nice, Naruto,'' she said sternly and looked at Mei. ''Naruto is just being mean. That said, I look forward to having a good relationship with you, Mizukage-dono,'' Aika smiled pleasantly.

Mei wasn't comforted with those words or Aika's smile. Everything that had to do with Naruto had to be thoroughly examined and scanned.

Seeing the woman's discomfort, Naruto turned to fully face her once more, with Aika holding his right hand. "Have no fears, Mei. Before the Akatsuki came to you, I was the one who came. Do you know another reason I convinced Pein to allow the Akatsuki to get involved with the war?"

Naturally, Mei didn't know. She wouldn't know unless she dived into Naruto's head.

"It is because I wanted to see if it was possible to fight a war with just a few men of quality. Due to the result here, I came to believe it was possible. That made my planning easier," Naruto said.

Mei frowned. "Something leads me to believe that if you hadn't achieved the result you sought, you would have sought to create an army, starting with Kirigakure," she said.

That would've seen her disposed off since she wouldn't have agreed to it, or they could have just made her a puppet leader.

"Yes," Naruto said. "This means that you don't have to worry about sending your shinobi to anything dangerous on our command. We just expect you to support us. That is what Konan told you, right?"

Mei nodded. "She didn't explain what I have to support and that is what worries me."

Naruto waved his hand, dismissing the woman's worries. "Like I said, don't worry," he said. "How about this, I will return some day and you and I will get to know each other."

"I'd like that," Mei said with a forced smile spreading across her lips, but her words were honest. She wanted to really know who she was dealing with.

"Don't be thinking about any funny ideas," Aika whispered to Naruto as she dragged him out of the office.

Naruto continued to be dragged by Aika along the streets of Kiri, quietly absorbed in his thoughts. ''Is the Six-tails Jinchuriki enjoying his life back in the village?''

''Can't say for sure, but he is getting there,'' Aika said, tightening her hold on Naruto's hand. ''Can we not talk about that? It has been weeks and I've honestly missed you...''

Naruto sighed. ''I know you do,'' he said. ''I've got lots to do. I guess this can't be helped. Our personal lives do matter,'' he paused for a moment, looking at Aika at the corner of his right eye. ''Can Haku make you happy?''

''What?''

''I asked Haku a similar question and the response was similar,'' he said. ''You two get along just fine and you spend an amount of leisure time with him. I thought maybe you like him.''

''I do like him, but nothing more than that. Haku is sweet, kind and someone you can talk to when you're down. I guess I spend more time with him because you keep turning me away. I mean after you completed his training, your time was spent alone. Also, you no longer give any form of love, Haku does. Some of us need to feel human every now and then,'' Aika explained lightly. ''What makes you think I'd be interested in any other man?''

Naruto shrugged, ''because you want to be happy? What is wrong with him anyway? He's the only one I can approve for you...''

Aika nudged Naruto on the shoulder a bit. She let him go and stepped in front of him, causing him to halt his movements along the street: sweet Aika. She was wearing a short white dress that reached just above her knees; its sleeves were long and it framed her curvy hips quite well. Her sizeable burst hidden within the white cloth; her green hair a bit untamed, and green eyes glowing with life.

Aika flicked the long green air, smiling sweetly and she twisted around. ''I told you didn't I? All this is yours? Heart and body. I told you, I couldn't even let Neji touch me. I find the idea of letting anyone touch me repulsive. Honestly, It would be like a betrayal to my love for you.''

Naruto continued walking, shaking his head. Aika snatched his hand once more. Honestly, if she was still walking up to him naked like she did when she was 15, then he would have already partaken in her. She'd grown so marvellously wonderful.

''Why do you say such things so easily?''

''Because I know I'm your precious Aika-chan. You may not shower me with the same affection as you did with Ayame, but I know that no one is closer to your heart than I am,'' Aika said confidently.

Naruto merely shook his head. ''I have spoken to Ajisai. She will be leaving for Uzu along with her team,'' he said, earning thankful smile from Aika. ''Now, where are you taking me?''

''To the hot springs. I know once you start working, you never take a rest. So we're going to relax your body and mind!''

''I have to get to Kumo before the day ends,'' Naruto said, trying to get away from Aika's grip but she didn't budge.

''I have to return to Uzu by the end of the day,'' Aika gave her own excuse. ''Now come on, resisting won't do you any good.''

Naruto sighed. "Do you have to be so forceful, Aika?"

"Yes," Aika said with a firm nod. "You won't rest if I don't become forceful. Besides, as someone who looks after, you, I wouldn't be doing a good job if I were to allow you to be doing stressing things without rest."

"Or this could just be a ploy to see me naked… I do miss the days we used to take a swim…" Naruto said in a thoughtful manner. "Say, Aika, do you know why I pulled you out of your pit? There are other people I have seen suffering, but I didn't take them as I did with you."

Aika just smiled, tightening her hold on Naruto as she leaned closer, "I guess I was that special. Not to mention you hardly cared for anything those days. I can't really say. But I'm just glad you did. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious. I understand when I saw you in a pit, I remembered my own pit and picked you up. I took Gaara and Neji because I wanted to use them," he said. "I never had any of those intensions for you. I just wanted to save you. So, what made me do it? What made you special?"

"My beautiful hair? It was your first time seeing such hair when you saw me," Aika said.

Naruto turned to smell Aika's hair. "Perhaps," he said. "We should cut it all to see if I will still see you in the same way. Bald Aika. That'd be something amusing."

Aika loosened her grip on Naruto, as she stopped dead. Cut her hair? Her beautiful hair? "You're kidding right?"

If he asked her to do it, she would. But she didn't want to lose her hair.

"Who knows?" Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders, a small smile playing on his lips.

**End of chapter 22**

**I started the fight with some energy, but as I grew deep into it, I just wanted to end it. Anyway, I hope it still came out good.**

**I haven't started chapter 23, so I can't say when I will update it. **

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**The Omnipresent Sage **


	23. Chapter 23

Jiraiya would have laughed if anyone had told him that Naruto could do this to him. He didn't think of the possibility of such an occurrence, despite knowing full well just how dangerous the blond was: Anko has repeatedly sang about how devilish Naruto was, and Kakashi made a few points, yet the possibility of being beaten seemed so far of reach.

How could he have thought that Naruto would have gotten so strong? He had many years of experience, wars he'd fought, and Naruto had nothing. The amount of battles he's fought could not be compared to the battles Naruto fought. He was just a kid even. He could be forgiven for pushing aside the possibility.

The fact that Naruto wasn't 100% serious in fighting him made Jiraiya frown. It seemed more like the blond was just throwing missiles at him just to see the amount of damage they could cause, if they could damage.

The young ones really fast. If he had trained the boy, he would be celebrating and congratulating himself on a job well done. Now he was worried. Well, there was no doubt that Naruto was indeed Minato's kid.

Then there was the issue of Nagato, Konan, Yahiko and the Rinnegan. A part of Jiraiya was happy that his students were still alive. He'd heard so many good things about them when they were still alive. Nevertheless, he was pained to see them turn this way. To think that they would be willing to see him like this. 'Yahiko' didn't even flinch and neither Konan nor Nagato seemed to care.

They'd grown... Far more then he would have expected of them.

What he had discovered was much more alarming than the fact that Naruto beat him. Nagato was Pein, the leader of Akatsuki, and Konan was right beside him... So was Naruto. He really couldn't figure out what Naruto had in those two, but he was in the same league with them. From what he has puzzled out about the blond is that he is manipulative, secretive, and has hidden agendas. He could be working with Nagato for the Rinnegan...

It was a possibility, but slim.

''Your strength must be deteriorating at an alarming rate for you to be brought to this state...'' Tsunade's harsh tone pulled Jiraiya out of his thoughts. The blonde haired Sannin was standing just beside his bed in the hospital.

Even though her tone was harsh, Jiraiya knew his former teammate cared. So he didn't worry about it. "Its not a matter of my strength deteriorating; the opponent was just stronger."

Of that he was willing to admit.

Tsunade simply nodded and went on to say a few things holding the Sannin's chart. ''It seemed that whoever did this didn't even want to kill you. The rods missed vital points, but you still took quite the beating...'' she paused for a moment, looking away from the chart she held, ''so, who did this?''

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade carefully, his expression mildly impassive. Sometimes it was difficult to tell whether his former teammate cared or not, but because he has known her for so long, he could tell a thing or two.

His lips curled up into a smile, a small weak smile, but a smile nonetheless. As his lips parted, the Sandaime walked into the office along with Kakashi – who proceeded to stand beside the window, looking out at the corner of his right eye.

Before Tsunade's patience ran out, Jiraiya quickly answered her question in a solemn tone that betrayed his smile by miles. ''Naruto. Naruto did this to me.''

No one in the room found it hard to believe, thus no one was shocked by the response.

It was quite fitting, Jiraiya reasoned. Tsunade has had her interactions with Naruto, and he did leave an impression – as always; Kakashi was the blonde's sensei. He was exposed to the blonde's ways for some time, and knew him better than anyone in the room. The Sandaime... Well, was the Sandaime.

Despite the lack of shock in everyone's eyes, this wasn't good news by any stretch – it was clear bad news and a bad sign of what was about to come. Naruto was willing to attack Konoha. Attacking Jiraiya was attacking Konoha. It doesn't matter if the intention wasn't to kill him and the fact that he had dropped him off the village gates just so he could receive some treatment before he kicked the bucket.

The fact was that he had attacked him and there was no turning back from that.

Jiraiya was glad he was alive to fight another day. Honestly, a thought of dying in the village Hidden in Rain had slipped through his mind when cold eyes stared down at him.

''So, we can now finally confirm that Naruto is indeed connected with Amegakure,'' the Sandaime said in a resigned tone.

This was to be expected, but admitting it was a bitter pill to swallow. Naruto was no longer within his grasp. There was no turning back. No way he could convince the blond to return to Konoha. His back was turned against the village for the better or for worse. The Sandaime hoped for the former, but all signs pointed at the latter. He could still hope though. There was no crime against it.

Jiraiya nodded, ''that is not the most worrying detail though,'' he paused, trying to gain everyone's full attention, knowing that they were within their thoughts. ''My mission was to discover if it was really true that the leader of the Akatsuki was located in Amegakure... I confirmed that to be true. Pein, is located in Amegakure and Naruto is part of the organisation.''

It was the moment shocked expressions washed over the room. Naruto in the Akatsuki? Unthinkable. Despite having suspected Naruto be in leagues with Amegakure, no one suspected he would be a member of the Akatsuki. And knowing just the kind of person the blond was, it was reasonable to assume that he wasn't just a member of the organization.

The thought made the Sandaime frown deeply.

Curse this world and all the bad luck to follow him. What was it that he could do right as Hokage. He had allowed Orochimaru to fall into darkness, Minato to sacrifice himself and now Naruto had joined the Akatsuki. He was really a failure.

''He was the one who welcomed me after I slipped into the village. As we fought, we talked a lot. He entertained me about my ideals, and peace...'' Jiraiya continued.

The conversation he had with Naruto during that battle made him hold a thread of hope in the blond. Maybe he wasn't that evil. Maybe the Akatsuki wasn't all that bad. Maybe they wanted peace, like he did. However, there was a glaring knife threatening to cut that thread of belief - The Akatsuki wasn't 'good'. The organisation could force the world bow to its beliefs.

It was a possibility that he would be naïve not to consider. Dealing with Naruto, everything had to be considered. Even the thought that he may come to the village looking for revenge, even though he doesn't seem like the type to hold a grudge.

Tsunade blinked. Something had clicked in her head. ''Naruto is still a Jinchuriki... And the Akatsuki, as we first thought, was after Jinchurikis, has that changed?''

''We did believe that Naruto would be in danger if the Akatsuki was truly going after Jinchurikis,'' the Sandaime added.

''It doesn't look like they are. Naruto's identity as a Jinchuriki has been fairly hidden from the outside. Unless someone has inside knowledge, they wouldn't know he was a Jinchuriki,'' Jiraiya said. ''Still, they know. Naruto didn't hide his powers as a Jinchuriki. He showed them to me. At least glimpses of it.''

The troubling factor about Naruto's ability to control the Kyuubi's power aside, ''so they aren't really after Bijuus.''

Jiraiya shook his head.

''Its possible that they just picked that idea to mislead us from their true motives. We would be trying by all means to protect our Jinchurikis while they strengthen their real plans and gathered allies. I assume that Naruto has been part of the organization for a long time. Probably around the time he worked for Danzo.''

Sarutobi took a seat just beside Jiraiya's bed. ''This is troubling,'' the Hokage said warily. ''Were you able to discover their motive?''

''No,'' Jiraiya said. ''But I believe it has something to do with peace, especially with what Naruto was saying and the discovering of Pain's identity...'' Jiraiya frowned deeply as the last words slipped through his pained lips.

''Who is Pein?''

''Tsunade, do you recall those Amegakure orphans I stayed behind to train during the war? Back then, we were still a team with Orochimaru and we'd just faced off Hanzo.''

Tsunade nodded. ''What do they have to do with anything?''

''One of them, Nagato, was a wielder of the Rinnegan. He was a kind person, perhaps even kinder than Minato during his younger days. He often spoke about peace and I taught him my beliefs thinking he may be the child of prophecy because he wielded those Legendary eyes...''

''The Rinnegan?'' The Sandaime wanted to die right now. ''Didn't you say they had died?''

''That was what I heard, but it seems to have been exaggerated. Nagato said only Yahiko was dead, but he was right there beside them. In any case, the Nagato I once knew seems to have died. Something must have happened.''

''We have the nine-tails Jinchuriki, a Rinnegan wielder, and 6 more s-ranked criminals to worry about?'' Kakashi said, finally opening his mouth.

''From what I saw, 8 more. Naruto is at least S-rank. He has a partner as well. So we can assume that this partner of his is also S-rank. Then there is Konan...'' Jiraiya tried shaking his head, but was stopped by a shot of pain. A flicker of the pain painted across his face for a moment before it was replaced by a neutral expression. ''We have ten Akatsuki members to be wary about.''

''Do you think they could be planning something big?''

Jiraiya gave a firm nod. ''Yes,'' he said without doubt. ''What Danzo and Orochimaru are planning is nothing compared to what Naruto and the Akatsuki have in mind. From the way he spoke, Naruto understands this world far better that I'd first thought. He has seen all its colours: its evil, and good.''

Kakashi looked outside, through the window. It was just sad really, and confusing at the same time. He was willing to scream to the heavens while standing at the Hokage Monument saying that Naruto wasn't an evil or bad person. He was manipulative, could be cold as ice at times, but he still had some 'love' inside of him.

History tried to crush the thoughts of good along with Naruto. It has been a proven fact that good intensions sometimes lead to evil actions, especially when you were convinced that you were doing the right thing. Still, Naruto wasn't stupid. He wasn't demented like Orochimaru.

This made Kakashi believe.

'What are you really planning, Naruto?' The Jonin wondered mildly.

''In any case, we cannot ignore this incident,'' The Sandaime said. ''But at least we have learned about Naruto's fighting capabilities, the identity of Pein, and little about the Akatsuki.''

''Yes,'' Jiraiya said. He had a look about him that said but...

''But?''

''Naruto didn't try to hide his powers from me nor the fact that he could use the Kyuubi's power. He is way to smart to just reveal everything. An interesting fact is that he didn't really use his Fuinjutsu skills – which during his Genin days, was his favoured art, and most dangerous weapon. We still don't even know anything about the Rinnegan.''

''Obviously there is more to his power than what he showed you,'' the Sandaime said.

His statement clearly didn't make Jiraiya feel relieved. ''That is what I'm worried about,'' the Toad Sage said. ''Naruto beat me in my Sage mode, and he was still hiding more of his power.''

''That is indeed worrying,'' The Sandaime said. ''I'm not surprised he knows how to control the Kyuubi's power. He did tell me that he met both his parents.''

''Maybe we are just thinking a bit too much...'' Tsunade offered.

Kakashi was quick to rebuff that. ''No. Not when it has to do with Naruto,'' he said.

Jiraiya nodded. ''Something big is going on behind the scenes. I assure you of that. From what I can feel, he almost sees Orochimaru as nuisance, nothing more.''

''And he told me not to worry about Danzo, as he would be taken care of,'' the Sandaime Hokage added. ''Danzo isn't someone you just take care of... Regardless, we do have more matters to deal with: the Daimyo's death, Naruto, the Akatsuki, Danzo and Orochimaru. This is a bit too much for me. I'm afraid I can't see the village through this as its leader.''

At that moment, no one wanted to be in the room with the Sandaime Hokage.

The issue of his successor was a troubling matter that none of the three wanted to handle. But they did know that there was no one else the Sandaime was going to choose as the Godaime Hokage aside from them.

Jiraiya comforted himself with the fact that he has already rejected the position many times before and his sensei did know that he wasn't suitable for the mantle. He was needed out there working for the village, not stuck inside an office signing some crappy paperwork.

The Toad Sage was a warrior and he needed to be fighting. Besides, if he got stuck inside that damned office, who would carry out his precious icha icha work?

Tsunade knew the Sandaime had forced her return because he wanted her to be his second successor. She really didn't want anything to do with being Hokage. The thought if it gave her a headache.

''I'm going to get something to drink,'' Tsunade said, turning away from Jiraiya.

She didn't want to have another discussion about becoming Hokage with the Sandaime. She was truly tired of that talk.

The Third Hokage shook his head as he watched Tsunade leave. His eyes turned to Kakashi...

Before the Sandaime could say anything, Kakashi quickly opened his mouth, his tone leaking some nervousness. ''I just remembered... I have training with Gai,'' the Jonin said.

When thinking about what he'd just said, and the looks both the Sandaime Hokage and Jiraiya were giving him, Kakashi sweat dropped. It was a lame excuse. Just unbelievable. Why did he always have to choose the excuses that one couldn't believe?

Kakashi shrugged, opting to rather not think about it. What had been said, had been said. ''I will be going then,'' he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The remaining occupants in the room shook their heads.

Hizuren Sarutobi looked at Jiraiya carefully, slumped to the chair as he was; he studied his former student like a concerned father. ''How are you doing, Jiraiya? I know this Toads' prophecy means a lot to you...''

Jiraiya took his time. He had to run a few thoughts.

''I was the one who taught Nagato Ninjutsu. I taught him about peace. If the Akatsuki really wants peace, then it must be Nagato's goal. What worries me is that he won't follow it in the way I taught him. I abandoned Naruto. He has become what he is because I neglected him,'' the Sannin paused, swallowing a lump down his throat. ''If the Akatsuki bring terror in this world in the hunt for peace, then it will be my fault.''

The Sandaime Hokage shook his head. ''Not at all, Jiraiya. Although as teachers, we take credit when our students prosper in excellence and do good things, it is really up to the student. Both Nagato and Naruto chose the paths they wish to follow. You were not there. Perhaps you can say you should have been there, but I was always there for Orochimaru, what did that change?''

''No matter how much we wish for the young ones to follow through our teachings, they will always follow their own paths. You can't blindside them, you just have to give them the options. Sometimes we are forced to blindside them, but the reality will eventually sink in and they will follow the ideals they believe are best for them.

Take for Minato for example. You may have been his teacher, but in all truth, with regards to peace and kindness, you didn't install that in him. Minato was kind, and smart before you.''

''I know sensei,'' Jiraiya repeated once more again, ''I know sensei. But I just can't help but feel responsible. I should have looked deeper when I was told that they had died, and I shouldn't have neglected Naruto.''

''Yes, you should have and you shouldn't have,'' the Sandaime said, standing up. ''But that is the past. Dwelling on it will not change anything. What you ought to be asking yourself is 'what should I be doing now?''' the Hokage said as he slowly walked away.

''Sensei,'' Jiraiya called. ''Shouldn't we do something about Sasuke? He is at a vulnerable position right now, especially with Naruto and Itachi in the Akatsuki...''

''We should, but he isn't in the village. If it was Naruto who brought you back, then he followed after him. I'm not really sure, but he isn't in the village and nobody knows where he is...'' the Sandaime said. ''Focus on recovering for now... I will worry about Sasuke...''

and then there was that Hyuuga. He really needed to talk to him... As soon as possible.

Something was really off about that boy. The Sandaime was too experienced to be fooled by a mere boy. When Sasuke does return – he was certain the boy would do so – he would sit them down. They were the most powerful of Naruto's generation. And securing their futures in Konoha had to be a priority.

Unknown Location

Naruto sat comfortably on a tree branch, looking up at the green leaves that hid the view of the sky. There was nothing in particular that was interesting, yet his eyes were firmly glued on the leaves as if they were an unnatural piece of invention that needed to be dissected to be fully understood.

He has been on the same sport of a couple of minutes, waiting upon a certain Uchiha to finally make his way towards the location he'd stipulated in his message.

Whilst Naruto sat perfectly unmoving, Sasuke made his appearance. The Raven haired teen was walking casually on the ground, eyes firmly fixed on the blond above, his expression just blank of any thought or emotion. Whatever the Uchiha was thinking, one could never tell judging by the impenetrable mask he wore.

Sasuke leaned over to the trunk of the tree Naruto was sitting on, and folded his hands across his chest; the Sharingan flickered to life as he studied his surrounding. Once he was satisfied with everything, he deactivated the Sharingan, but said no word to Naruto... Well, until he lost his patience with the waiting game and went on to the business of the meeting.

''What?'' The tone was demanding. Just as Sasuke liked. ''I have risked a lot by leaving Konoha without a word.''

''When has that ever worried you?'' Naruto asked his tone a bit far away, eyes still fixed on the leaves. ''Nature is beautiful isn't it? Have you ever taken the time to just study and get a feeling of it? It is really peaceful, often at times, but when the wind strikes, it becomes violent...''

Sasuke raised a brow... But fell short on adding or removing anything with regards to the statement. It seemed like the blond was just rambling some stuff he didn't care about. It wasn't odd for the blond to ignore him and pick a topic of his own. Things always had to flow about his time and way... Otherwise he would not be a willing participant, unless he is guaranteed 'fun.'

Naturally, this bitter reality made Sasuke frown. It wasn't pleasant, but he had to swallow it. As long as he got what he wanted. He had been willing to sell his soul to the devil to gain power... Swallowing bits of his pride wasn't too much.

''Does that have anything to do with why you called me?''

''No,'' Naruto said almost immediately. ''You must appreciate nature, Sasuke. It possesses both life and death. It has the best of everything. If nature so wished, it if does have a conscious of its own, it could wipe out humanity and no one would be able to stop it.''

Sasuke snorted. Clearly not believing that nature could stop him vies versa.

''Expected of you,'' Naruto said, looking down at the Uchiha for a moment before looking back at the leaves. ''The Kyuubi was once known as a natural disaster because wherever it attacked, only destruction awaited. With a swing of its tail it was said it could create a giant tornado that could level a village.''

People did make up some stories. The Kyuubi was a legend. Its powers were unrivalled, and no one could actually put a fight with it. But then came Madara with his 'blessed' eyes, and Hashirama with his Mokuton. Still, the Bijuu within him could still be a natural walking disaster if he let it out without any binds.

''And yet the Yondaime Hokage stuffed it down your gut...''

''You underestimate the power of Fuinjutsu and my father's power. Besides, he didn't do it alone. He had the Shinigami to help him. But of course that knowledge is far above you,'' the blond remarked, but cared not to look down at Sasuke to see his expression.

''Your point...?'' Sasuke demanded impatiently.

''To be truly fearsome, you must be like nature. To be powerful, you must have control over parts of nature. To be a walking destructive machine without limits, you must be one with nature. But of course as long as we're humans, we'll always have limits. Our mortality limits us in many areas. It keeps us from evolving...'' Naruto paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. ''Perhaps this is why those who have seen this 'truth' search for immortality...''

In Sasuke's silence, Naruto snapped his fingers: roots burst forth from the tree trunk Sasuke was leaning on. On reflex, the Uchiha quickly made his distance a few feat away to avoid the roots.

When he got his bearings, Naruto was standing just behind him. His eyes widened slightly. He hadn't seen or sense the blond move from his location on the tree. How had he moved so fast without his notice?

Foreseeing no attack from the blond, Sasuke turned to face Naruto, Sharingan already activated. The blond was giving him a look, lips twisted it something akin to a sad smile plus a frown. Sasuke really couldn't make... Or to be more precisely, he couldn't define the kind of expression Naruto gave him.

''Typical of Doujutsu wielders. When danger strikes the first hint is to activate our eyes,'' Naruto said purposefully, yet displaying none of his intensions.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, ''what do you mean, 'our?' You don't have a Doujutsu...''

Naruto merely waved it off as a slip of his tongue and said nothing further on the subject. He held out his right hand, and a ball of water formed. ''Water from thin air. The Nidaime Hokage was said to be a master of Suiton, being able to form water out of thin air. Being 'given' the ability to control all elements naturally, I tried to emulate him, but I failed. Even so...''

Naruto's snapped for a second, forcing Sasuke to jump back from him. But the blond didn't do anything. Instead, he smiled. ''I have learned greater control over the element. Yet, I find no use for it during battles.. Now where was I taking this?'' the blond looked thoughtful for a moment. ''Ah, learn to control lightning, natural lightning and I assure you Sasuke, you will become the God of the Raiton.''

Sasuke snorted. His control over the element was just fine and if the blond wanted proof of that, he would give it to him. ''Chidori Stream!'' The Uchiha let out a discharge of electrical bolts which flowed out of his body, rushing into all directions, most headed to Naruto.

Sasuke couldn't tell how Naruto did it, but he stood baffled when a second later Naruto was holding his lightning blade and all the lightning he had released was absorbed.

So much for showing off...

''You don't listen do you? I just told you that was 'given' the ability to control all elements...'' Naruto swung his blade purposefully on his side before he pointed its tip at Sasuke. The electricity it had absorbed was released all at once in a stream that sped towards Sasuke, who was quick enough to dodge it.

Buh Naruto was right at him once again. Always a second step ahead of him. Sasuke gritted his teeth. ''You mustn't allow me to dictate or your opponent to dictate things like that. Just because the Sharingan can see the future doesn't mean that you are going to change it. For this reason, you mustn't rely on it to follow movements. Always think head. Don't just think about dodging because the moment I release a jutsu, the next move is already in motion.''

Naruto allowed his blade to disappear before handing Sasuke a file. ''Everything you need to know. In the location inside the file, you will find Danzo. Any question?''

The Uchiha didn't say a word. He simply took off without a word, holding the file firmly.

''I didn't tell him about Itachi,'' Naruto mumbled. ''Oh well, it doesn't matter. Itachi should be just ahead if he received my message...'' that said, Naruto took off.

About an hour later

There never seemed to be a limit or any bridges a man wasn't willing to cross in order to get answers and satisfy the hungering curiosity. Orochimaru was a good example of such man who was willing to step over anything to get what they wanted. The snake Sannin has done many inhuman things to satisfy his curiosity.

It was such belief at the back of his head that Naruto wasn't surprised when he found Itachi waiting for him, the Mangekyo Sharingan activated. By the look the Uchiha was giving him, Naruto knew the man was looking for answers.

He knew, but he wasn't going to make it obvious. Whether he would give the answers to the Uchiha was a different matter altogether. Just in case, the Uchiha tries to force things with him, Naruto stopped at the rocky place, and stood on a chunk of earth, looking up into the sky - Itachi was sitting on a large boulder just a couple of feat away from him.

''I'd assumed you'd be with Kisame,'' Naruto started, eyes never facing the former Konoha shinobi.

''Kisame is currently attending some matters...'' Itachi said.

The former Anbu Captain was a little surprised by Naruto's reaction to his activated Mangekyo Sharingan. Before he got better, health wise, the blond had never been afraid to stare into his eyes without blinking. His eyes had become powerful, incredibly power due to the upgrade, but Naruto must have known that when he gave him those eyes. He knew he would get powerful, but why suddenly cautious all of the sudden?

Itachi shook his head; it was no use thinking about it. It could be that Naruto was doing this on purpose, just to work his mind. Certainly. Itachi didn't put it past the blond to do something like that. He did like playing mind games, and Itachi was willing to admit that he was rather good at it.

Of course, Itachi wasn't going to allow himself to be played. He wasn't an idiot and had nothing he sought from Naruto that would make him dependant on him.

''I see,'' Naruto said. Itachi noted, the blond was now looking at with at the corner of his left eye as he asked his question. ''How are the eyes?''

''I'm no longer blind nor do they strain my body when I use them. I can afford to be careless with them...'' Itachi said. Though it would be out of character for him to act careless, he said it in his usual self.

''Excellent,'' Naruto said, expressing his delight in the news with a small smile. ''I have a mission for you: Danzo is currently in his new land. Eliminate him and his entire forces. Sasuke will help you with the cause.''

Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly. He had no problems eliminating Danzo. The man was planning to attack Konoha along with Orochimaru. His objective was still to protect his beloved village. Killing Danzo was just another way to protect his village, especially with his current plans. Obviously, the man would eventually trouble Konoha and bring harm to it.

Killing him would stop it, yet Itachi had questions. There sshouldn't be questions in the matter. He should be happily taking the mission with both his hands. It was also a good time to test his new powers, but because Naruto was assigning the mission, question marks had to be raised.

''Weren't you the one who said to handle the Akatsuki's business only and to stay away from Konoha?'' regardless of how you look at it, this did more favours to Konoha than it did for the Akatsuki. In fact, Itachi thought the Akatsuki would benefit more if Danzo went ahead with his plans.

''Its not like you'd my word on that matter...'' Naruto said with a shrug. ''Your love for Konoha wouldn't be stopped by mere words coming from me... Once Danzo is dealt with, we will lay claim to his 'new' land. This will expand the Akatsuki's bases of operations.''

Naruto wanted to tell Itachi to keep Sai alive, but he opted against it. He reasoned that if he did manage to get through the boy's head, he would survive the attack.

''What are you really planning, Naruto?'' Itachi asked. ''What are you planning with Nagato?'' He corrected himself. He once believed that one of the two was using the other, but with how things were, Itachi had come to believe that both were working together to achieve the same dream.

But of course it would be foolish to think that Naruto doesn't have another side goal he'd like to see through. The blond was always scheming after all...

''Sasuke has already gone ahead, you should hurry before he asks for more than he can handle,'' Naruto said, having opted to ignore Itachi's question.

''What are you planning, Naruto?'' It wasn't a polite question from the Uchiha but a demand.

Naruto turned to face the Uchiha staring him right into the eyes. There was some pressure from those mesmerizing eyes, but Naruto shrugged it off. He had stared into the eyes of Uchiha Madara, this was nothing.

''Those eyes really are something, huh?'' Naruto asked, slowly but surely making his way towards the sitting Uchiha. He stopped just a breathing distance away, still firmly looking into those hypnotic eyes. ''The Akatsuki isn't planning anything. All plans have been made. They just need to be enacted. You and the rest will know eventually.''

''That doesn't answer my question.''

''I wasn't trying to answer to it,'' Naruto said, a bit nonchalantly. ''I'm late for my next destination. In any case,I expect this mission to be completed before fall. Once its done, use that ring to contact Pein and inform him.''

That said, Naruto walked away from the glaring eyes of the Uchiha.

'Other than the fact that Danzo ordered for the Uchiha massacre, is there any other reason you're sending both Uchihas?' The Kyuubi asked quietly.

'None at all. I just want to see what will happen afterwards...'

'You really do like playing with other people's emotions... But I must warn you: watch that you don't poke too much at certain places, because you won't always know what is hiding in the shadows...' the Bijuu paused for a moment. 'But of course if the Uchiha do something that warrants death I'll be more pleased than anything.'

Naruto ignored the statement, but he did take note of the rare warning from the Bijuu.

About an hour Later

Itachi has dealt with so many personalities in this troubling journey that is his life. The likes of the fake Madara – a peculiar man that was – and a slithering snake. You'd think he was referring to Orochimaru, but no, he wasn't. Danzo was the snake. By all accounts the man was sinister as the Snake Sannin. His dealings were the dealings of a cruel snake, and Itachi didn't like that. He hated to think that such a man sought to rule over Konoha – his beloved home village. Unthinkable.

Itachi would die before Danzo became Hokage. That man wasn't suited for that job. He did admit that there was some merit in his shadow dealings, but the man often went too far.

At least he was going to meet his end...

Back to the man point. Danzo was just another person he's come to face with in this life of his. The person that gave him a headache more than anyone was Uzumaki Naruto. There were just so many question marks in everything the blond did say or did. It frustrated him that he could never figure the blond out. At some point, he would have to figure things out.

Naruto was just a complex person. There had to be someone who understood him inside and out. Sasuke could explain a few things – he did spend some time around the blond during the Genin days. Perhaps it was time he asked about that. He would have to get someone in Naruto's circle to tell him what he wanted. Itachi wasn't afraid to use force in the quest and he would if that became an option.

Even now as he went on a mission Naruto had sent him to, Itachi had questions. Perhaps the blond just wanted him to test his new powers. He was certain that Naruto knew everything that needed to be known about the Sharingan. Perhaps it was 'seeing' it with his own eyes that he needed. Still, that may not be the case.

Another certainty was that Naruto really did want to use him... His powers to be exact. It was obvious. But Itachi had troubles trying to figure out what the blond wanted to use him for. He hated being a puppet in someone's play. For this reason, Itachi was going to cut the strings. For now, he would play along. But if Naruto overstepped the line, he would stand in the way or die trying.

Itachi shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He just wasn't going to allow Naruto to use him. Especially if it was anything that would bring harm to Konoha...

''I figured he would send you as well,'' Sasuke's voice cut through Itachi's thoughts – the younger Uchiha was sitting on a tree branch, miles away from their targets.

Itachi came to a halt, looked at his brother with a raised brow, ''How did you figure that out?''

''Its something Naruto would do,'' Sasuke said with a shrug. ''He does like to make things complicated or interesting in his point of view.''

''You seem to know a few things about him...''

''Hang around him and you'll pick up a few things,'' Sasuke said. He changed topics quickly. ''Danzo is mine. You can handle his lackeys. If Naruto sent you here, then you must be healthy enough to fight.''

Itachi merely nodded. ''Just be careful. He may be old, but he isn't weak.''

''I know that but it doesn't matter. I will crush him,'' Sasuke said in a Sasuke way. ''Isn't there some irony in this situation? Danzo ordered you to massacre our clan, and now we are going to butcher his men... And likely leave one alive.''

Itachi wanted to comment on that, but he had more serious matters to deal with. ''Sasuke,'' Itachi started, his tone in its usual emotionless vibe. ''Would you kill me if I asked you to?''

Sasuke's eyes snapped at his brother with coldness, but said nothing.

''Naruto wants power to achieve whatever that he wishes. I am a part of that power. You'd think he'd value Bijuus as sources of power, but he doesn't. Perhaps it is because he sympathizes with the Jinchurikis over the pain they are forced to endure or maybe it is because he knows its easy to subdue them. From his point of view – being a seal master – to subdue a Jinchuriki is way easier than fighting an S-rank shinobi.

In any case, he has made me reach a certain level of power that I never thought I could reach. With all these power I have, I can cause so much destruction. I don't want Konoha to get caught. Its possible that Naruto may seek to harm it in the near future, and for an emotional advantage, I will be used. I don't want to do that. This is why I have this request.''

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, ''Naruto gave you more power?''

Itachi cursed. ''Not technically, but yes,'' he forced out.

Sasuke didn't press or ask anything about the matter. His eyes turned to his mission. ''Let us get this over with… My hands are itching already.''

Kumogakure

The numbers clearly revealed that Kumogakure had a large number of shinobi compared to other Hidden villages. It was an interesting stat' that Naruto had to check for himself on this little tour within this village. Numbers didn't normally mean quality. Naruto was an expert in the saying as the Akatsuki members were a few but had enormous quality that could level villages.

It has been about two hours or so since his arrival in the village and Naruto was currently sitting at a secluded place, away from other people while he wrote his findings down on his black book.

Kumo's structure was easy to pick up, but its security was tight. He couldn't be counted after having sneaked in to the village to inspect it without being caught by anyone. He couldn't be counted because he was Uzumaki Naruto. He wasn't boasting or being arrogant when he said that he was as slippery as Orochimaru and silent as a ghost.

But of course, there were certain people who could locate him – a Jinchuriki. Bijuus had their own connection and he couldn't disrupt that, no matter how much he wished. It was even impossible now that the Kyuubi was no longer locked up in a cage. Anyone who had the power could sense the Bijuu within him. Naturally, normal people couldn't do it. This is why it was largely possible for a Jinchuriki to sense him.

In the near future, these notes would be beneficial. All other major villages were in the book, Kumogakure had been the only player left behind.

Naruto closed his book as he sensed something. Once closed, the book disappeared. ''I was wondering how long it would take for you to find me...'' he said to Yugito.

''I wouldn't have found you on my own. My Bijuu told me yours spoke to mine telepathically telling her your location,'' Yugito said, walking over to the blond, her steps were ccautious under his blank stare.

''Kyuubi did so, huh?'' Naruto wondered. He shook his head, dismissing any plausible reason behind the action taken by the Bijuu. ''It has been three years since our last meeting... No?''

Yugito nodded, ''Yes, it has been about so,'' she said. Her movements stopped at a good distance. ''What were you doing at this place? Your appearance in the village is unknown and the Raikage won't take a liking to that...''

''I was satisfying my curiosity and I would have eventually come to you if I'd grown impatient with the waiting game,'' Naruto said, answering Yugito's question. ''What do you say to the idea of meeting other Jinchurikis?''

That came out of nowhere, and it left Yugito speechless. She just stared at Naruto, trying to figure out if he was being serious or joking. She wished he was joking, but he was being damn serious. The look on his face said so. He was seriously waiting for her honest response to the question. How could she answer that one?

The answer was a simple yes or no, yet there were varying thoughts that had to be subjected with each answer.

She hadn't expected him to ask such a question and a meeting with other Jinchurikis wasn't something that she had ever even thought of, nor did she think would be possible. They were of different villages and normally, those villages didn't all get along. They would certainly stir up some friction if they connected together. But the idea was good, one that came only once.

Killer Bee would have shouted yes a few seconds ago, yet she was afraid to give her answer. Her lips tried to move up and down, but no sound left.

''As Jinchurikis, we have all been subjected to different yet similar trials in our lives. All of it was unfair. We didn't choose to carry the Bijuus we carry. This was a responsibility pushed to us by those in power.

We are not monsters, but we are treated as such. Surprisingly, despite everything, Jinchurikis have mostly remained loyal to their villages despite being detested by the villagers. It is only in a few occasions that we run.

Some do have the desire to run. But that poses some serious questions: where will I go? What will happen to me if they find me after I have run? Fear overtakes and we simply choose to sulk up to everything.

I could have stayed. But my dreams required a bigger stage than Konoha. This would feel like a betrayal, but to me it doesn't. I have simply made the right decision for my life and my health.

We all have dreams. That something we desperately want to achieve. We want to be loved, appreciated, For once seen as humans, not monsters, not demons, but as people. That isn't too much of a ask, but some may never get that because some people are not willing to change.'' Naruto paused, allowing Yugito digest what he'd just said to her. After a minute, he continued. ''I wish to see if it is possible for us containers to get along, create our own family. We have all suffered, share a common burden. We can understand each other more than most people can.

That understanding can unite us and we can create something with that unity. I believe even if the world was to gather and turn against us, if we are united, the 8 of us could still gather around a fire and share a few laughs, like a family.

I will ask again, Yugito, what do you say to the idea of meeting your brothers, and a sister?''

''I like it.''

''Excellent,'' Naruto flashed a smile whilst clasping his hands in delight. ''Pass on the message to Killer Bee,'' he added, and then walked towards Yugito, slowly. He stopped just inches away from her. ''I'm starving; care to show me a good place to fill up my gut?''

Yugito smiled, ''Sure...'' she said.

It didn't take long for Yugito to find them a restaurant and both settled down in comfort as the food was ordered. Since he was done with his primary mission, Naruto didn't care about being seen in the village. It didn't matter since he wasn't wearing his Akatsuki cloak.

Of course, the Elemental Nations will soon know he is a member of the Akatsuki when Konoha releases its updated Bingo book. It was probably being drafted now with Jiraiya having already presumably told them what happened in Amegakure. Until, then, Naruto was going to put away the cloak, just so he can have a safe passage when walking around.

People tended to be cautious around those red clouds, and it wouldn't be smooth sailing if he had people attacking him before he could even get a hold of the woman before him.

Naruto looked at Yugito – who was busy trying to pierce through his forehead rather than eating her food. She had the decency to look aside when Naruto caught her eyes.

''You have questions,'' Naruto started smoothly, ''ask and I will do my best to answer them. No... Let me go first, is that okay with you?''

Yugito nodded, ''yes,'' she said.

''How's it like being a Jinchuriki in Kumogakure? We both suffer from hatred, but its different in each village...''

''It has been good recently,'' Yugito said with a small smile. ''Most people have warmed up to me. Of course I don't get as much love as Bee, but it is something. I can freely walk around the streets without any fears.''

''That is good,'' Naruto said with a smile. ''I recently met a girl named Fu. She is a Jinchuriki as well. She is not allowed in the village because the people hate her that much. She only lives outside the village, all alone. Sad, isn't it?''

''Yeah,'' Yugito could only say with a thoughtful look. She shivered at the thought of being alone with such a burden.

''People like her need people like you to connect,'' Naruto said. ''Anyway, your life has improved. Check. Anything in romance?''

''No,'' Yugito answered: an eyebrow was raised due to his forwardness. Before she could take the subject elsewhere, Naruto beat her to the line.

''Why not? You're beautiful, strong, and smart. You certainly are eye-catching, so how is it that there is no romance?''

''I'd rather not talk about it,'' Yugito said. ''How was your life in Konoha? Before you left, I mean...''

''Unpleasant. You can only guess... The Kyuubi attacked the village, killed many and the Yondaime Hokage included. Every adult saw the Kyuubi in me and they wanted nothing more than revenge for what 'I' did to their loved ones.''

Yugito put on a disgusted look. ''I always thought that Konoha would be different from other villages... But I guess there is nothing special about it. The villagers are just any other people.''

''Many make that assumption because the village is coloured with roses and sweet scents...'' Naruto said.

''Even so...'' Yugito shook her head. ''Why were you picked anyway? Normally, Jinchurikis are chosen because they are related to the Kage or someone in a leadership position.''

Naruto smiled, ''You weren't related to the Sandaime Raikage, but you were still made a Jinchuriki...'' he pointed this out, but still had every intention to answer truthfully. ''Can you keep a secret?''

Yugito nodded.

Naruto motioned for her to lean closer to him. ''Namikaze Minato chose me as a Jinchuriki because I was his son. Judging by my looks you can tell that I look like him. So, yes, if you had any suspicions, I am related to the former Kage.''

Yugito blinked a couple of times, then tilted her head. She didn't say a word for a couple of moments. ''Did they know?'' It was hard to imagine that they would still treat him as the Kyuubi if they knew that he was their beloved Yondaime's son.

Naruto shook his head. ''Only the elders knew. Its shocking isn't it? Just unheard of. Have you ever heard of a Kage's son leaving the village his father once led to journey on another path...''

Yugito simply nodded. It was indeed shocking. It was an unprecedented occurrence. She never thought something like that could happen, yet the reality was staring down at her.

''What do you think will happen to Konoha if the truth is revealed? Minato was not just famous in the Fire nation but he was known all over the Elemental Nations. People either loved or hated him. If it is said that the villagers mistreated his only son, and then drove him off the village, what would be the consequence?''

A Day Later

The Sandaime Hokage stared into Sasuke's eyes, nothing much going inside his head. The young shinobi didn't look away from his stare; he just stared back in silence, waiting for him to state why he had called for him. But the Sandaime knew it was obvious to the Uchiha. The reason he had been called here. It was simple, yet the boy was playing a game with him.

The children of these days.

The Sandaime shook his head, internally.

''I believe you know why I called you here...'' the Sandaime said, not willing to play a game with Sasuke.

The Uchiha nodded. ''You wish to know where I was and why I left without authorization.''

''Yes, that is why you were called.''

Sasuke guessed it was okay to screw Naruto a little. The blond liked to think he was better than him in every way, but Sasuke wasn't about to be bettered whilst just sitting around, saying Naruto was just too smart. He wasn't an idiot either, and if dealing with Naruto required using his head was what was needed, he would do so. He was willing to sell the blond out if it would give him a little victory.

Naruto said he always thinks ahead, then Sasuke was going to see how the blond would react to this one. If he was so smart and thinking ahead of his enemies, then he would be expecting this. If not, Sasuke would allow himself a smirk in his small victory.

''Naruto gave me Danzo's location and told me of his plans. He also said there was a chance I would meet Itachi,'' The Sandaime flinched at that name, but hid it too well. ''I just left when I thought of that. When I got to Danzo's location, I found Itachi there, fighting Danzo's forces. I engaged Danzo thinking I would deal with Itachi once the threat was removed, but by the time I finished off Danzo, he was gone.''

''I see,'' The Sandaime said. ''You keep a tolerable relationship with Naruto...'' it wasn't a question but a statement. Sasuke didn't need to respond to it. ''When he told me Danzo would be taken care off I didn't think he meant this way... So it's safe to say that Danzo is dead along with his Root forces?''

Sasuke nodded.

The Sandaime smiled. ''Good job. You will get your reward.''

Once again, Sasuke nodded. ''Did you know that he was planning an invasion with Orochimaru?''

The Sandaime nodded. ''We have been dealing with that. Did you get any details about it?''

Sasuke shook his head. ''Danzo killed himself before I could.''

''I see,'' the Sandaime paused, stroking his chin. ''What do you know about Naruto that I don't know? Is there anyone else that Naruto is in connection with in the village other than you?''

Inwardly, Sasuke smirked. ''There is someone else that Naruto is connected with in the village. That connection goes deeper than what Anko knows of him. This person was trained by Naruto and if there is anyone who can read him and predict his next moves, it is this person.''

''Who is it?'' The Sandaime demanded with the seriousness he could muster.

''Hyuuga Neji.''

''Anbu!'' The Sandaime called. ''Get me Hyuuga Neji now! Use force if you have to.'' The Third Hokage turned to Sasuke. ''Thank you for sharing this information with me, Sasuke. Before you go, did Itachi say anything to you?''

''No, I never got the chance to talk to him.''

''I see,'' the Sandaime said. He found that hard to believe but still smiled at the boy. ''You can leave. I will deal with Neji and if there is anything you know about Naruto that may seem vital, please inform me.''

A Week Later

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Description: Blond hair, blue eyes, wears an Akatsuki cloak. He doesn't carry a weapon on him, but is a skilled kenjutsu user.

Affiliations: The Village Hidden in Whirlpools, Amegakure, Snow, and the Akatsuki.

Rank: S-rank

Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi.

Doujutsu: None

Fuinjutsu Master

Speed: Possible use of the Flying Thunder God technique. Extremely fast without any Ninjutsu.

Ninjutsu...

Naruto closed the bingo book when he got there. He already knew the kind of information they would put in there. He did remember the Justus he showed Jiraiya and the others while he was still playing Genin in Konoha. They had to have put them in the book along with the fact that he usually travels with Haku.

What interested Naruto the most in the entry was the picture of him looking like Minato. With the picture of him like that out there in the Elemental Nations for all to see, he could return to his former style. This look had done its job, and when the truth does get out there that Minato was his father, no one would deny the resemblance.

Naruto did not think about this matter further as the reason he was alone in the forest within the fire country appeared. ''I figured you'd come here,'' Naruto said to Itachi.

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes at the blond. ''I'm not surprised,'' Itachi said flatly.

Naruto must have known beforehand that Danzo and agreed to meet with Orochimaru on this location before they went on to attack Konoha. And he probably knew that he would make Danzo tell him what he knew before he was killed. Sneaky snake. It was scary that the blond could think this far. What was it that he would do that he wouldn't know?

Itachi had to remind himself of those words once more again. Naruto was much more dangerous than Danzo and Orochimaru combined. The blond always seemed to have thought two-steps further than whoever he was dealing with. Although he wasn't surprised to see the blond here, Itachi had allowed himself to think that he would get out of this one without the blond interrupting.

''I guess you're going to stop me,'' Itachi said.

''In your plans to kill Orochimaru before he invades, Konoha? Yes, I've come here to stop you from doing that,'' Naruto said, still sitting as he had been before Itachi appeared.

''Why get rid of Danzo before the invasion if you were still going to allow Orochimaru to continue with it. Even with the knowledge that Danzo is dead, Orochimaru won't stop. In fact, this will push him to push his plans faster,'' Itachi said.

''Because I'd told the Sandaime Hokage I would deal with Danzo, and I didn't want to give that old fool the satisfaction,'' Naruto said. ''Pushing Orochimaru to pull his plans was also on the agenda.'' Naruto looked down at Itachi, ''Did you retrieve Shisui's eye?''

''Danzo had a kill-switch seal that he used to kill himself when he realized he was going to die,'' Itachi said. ''I'm glad for that. That eye was dangerous. It is best destroyed.''

''You could have fooled him with your Genjutsu, but no matter,'' Naruto said with a nonchalant shrug. ''The others are have gathered at the valley of End, go there. We have a meeting scheduled.''

''I'd like to kill Orochimaru before doing so. If I do so, it saves the Akatsuki some troubles and you can reveal your plans...''

Naruto jumped down from the tree branch he was sitting on. He stared straight into Itachi's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, expression blank of an emotion or thought. ''You will get your chance to kill Orochimaru. For now retreat.''

''Naruto, I know you have your reasons, but you have to unders-''

''Itachi,'' Naruto cut off the Uchiha. There was a burst of chakra that washed over the area. Naturally, Itachi wasn't intimidated by that, but what shocked him was when he saw large ripple pattern eyes behind Naruto. It may have been an illusion, but his Sharingan should have seen through it.

''You will get your chance to kill Orochimaru. We will be heading to Konoha for our own play when Orochimaru does so. Now, do you want to be crippled now, or would you rather wait to see what we will do in Konoha?''

Itachi offered no response. He was really becoming reckless. It was unlike him to be doing things in this manner. Did Naruto really trouble him that much?

Without an answer to his question, Itachi disappeared in a murder of crows.

''Well that was interesting,'' Naruto said to himself before jumping back to the tee he had been sitting on earlier.

Itachi was really becoming a trouble, but it was a needed problem. Who could make things interesting within the Akatsuki if not an all powerful Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan user? Naruto wasn't about to allow Itachi to forfeit his life before he could kick-start the dream. No, that power was needed for the Akatsuki.

''Well, now. What do we have here,'' Orochimaru's voice snapped Naruto out of his thoughts. ''I knew Danzo had been killed from one of his pets and so I came here just to see who would show up. So, what do you want, Naruto-kun? Do you want to stop me?''

''Not at all,'' Naruto said with a wave of his hand. ''I have no love for Konoha. I had Danzo killed because his time had expired. You can go on with your parade. Konoha is expecting you.''

''I know they are,'' Orochimaru said with a smirk. ''Why are you here,'' that bothered him. What would Naruto be doing here? There had to be a reason.

''I came here to draw you out of your hideout while the other Akatsuki members burn down your toys and slaughter your shinobi,'' Naruto said carelessly, looking straight at the snake Sannin. Before Orochimaru could panic, Naruto smiled. ''Kidding...'' he said.

''I like doing things just for the sake of doing them sometimes. You see its fun when paranoid people like you dig deep trying to find reasons for my actions when there aren't any,'' Naruto added before jumping down. ''Don't beat up yourself too much, Orochi...'' he took several steps away from the Sannin and disappeared into thin air.

Orochimaru frowned. He needed to get things ready before Naruto made a move. He couldn't have the blond meddling with his things further than this.

Still, he was certain the blond wouldn't help Konoha. Not when they'd just put him in their bingo books.

**Now before you say anything, there is a possibility that Naruto may not have the Rinnegan. **

**Anyway, it's good to be back to the world of fiction. **


	24. Chapter 24

**V****alley of the End**

It was perhaps for the first time that all members of the Akatsuki gathered in in person with the leader present. They almost never exclusively even met their leader in in person. But today was different. The ten figures of the of the Akatsuki had gathered on top of the statue of Uchiha Madara, some were standing, some were sitting down, looking at the water fall.

Naruto had been the last one to arrive for the meeting and Nagato called for everyone to gather. Both Naruto and Konan flanked both his sides, with Haku standing on Naruto's right.

All the plans and schemes had brought them to this point. For the Akatsuki, this was a time of reckoning. There was no return after this meeting.

Naruto couldn't have it any other way. He reasoned it was suitable for them to enter the stage and enact their play before the Elemental Nations at this stage before anyone brewed anything that would be of disturbance.

He really didn't want anyone taking the spot light from the Akatsuki. He would go on a bloody rampage if any man tried to take the lead from him. The stage was set for the Uzumaki to play their part and they would do so.

''To those who haven't met me, I am Uzumaki Nagato. The leader of this organization,'' Nagato started, introducing himself to the members. ''We have never actually told you of the Akatsuki plans, but you were simply told what to do.''

''The thought had been that it wasn't your concern to know,'' Naruto continued for Nagato. ''I realize that at some points in our lives, we all have something we wish to achieve, something we want to do. You all came to this organization on your free will. Nobody forced you. You have your reasons. The Akatsuki has a purpose as we all do and we are going to put an effort to see through our goal.

At this stage, we still won't tell you what exactly is the goal. You can make guesses of your own with the hints we will give you.

"Some of you have joined the organization for protection and some of you have your own agendas. The only agenda that each of us will be pushing now will be that of the Akatsuki. If anyone has anything, they can talk to either Pein or me.

Until everything is set, you will be told what exactly we plan to do.''

Those smart enough will have a clear idea as to what the organization plans to do. With everything that would be said, one could make a good guess.

''For now, know that that we're going to bring peace to this shinobi world. It may not be your ideal, but we will move forward with that. Judgement and justice shall we pass as well,'' Nagato took over from Naruto. ''Any means necessary will be taken to achieve our goals and you will have required to do as you have been. There will be more battles you will fight than ever.''

That seemed to excite some people. Naruto shook his head. Shinobi. The thirst for a bloody battle never seemed to be far away. Some people had no evil intensions but when actually thinking about a good battle, they didn't care where they touched; the only way forward was enjoying the fight.

Even if this people were not told of the Akatsuki's goals, they wouldn't complain, except for someone. As all got to do what they wanted, they wouldn't have any problems.

Technically, the plan of the Akatsuki had been said. It was peace. But Itachi knew there was more to that. Any means necessary. That was the part that brought fear to him.

''So many people are killed every day in this shinobi world. Hatred seems to prevail each end of the day. This hatred causes conflicts to occur, wars to be waged on. It is a disease that has gripped the shinobi world with the grip of a god. I am disgusted by this unjust and corrupted world,'' Naruto smiled at the members of Akatsuki. The smile was out of place. There was nothing to smile about on what he had just said.

"If it requires for us to be, we will become the gods of this world. A mere mortal can change little, but in the shoes of a god, you can do so much. It doesn't matter what the world says. We shall move forward for what we believe."

He was going to recreate this world and build it upon the foundations of the Uzumaki. Someone had written his story down in history. The Uzumaki were going to change this world, either by words or by fists. Anything would do.

''In three days, Orochimaru will attack Konoha. Nagato and I will head there and announce our role in the shinobi world,'' Naruto said.

Itachi had known this was going to come. The fact that Naruto spoke of injustice and Pein spoke of Judgment meant that they were going to attack Konoha themselves. Konoha has had too many sins, but Itachi believed it has paid the price. Obviously those two didn't share the same thought.

What further alarmed him was the fact that even Nagato was going. Ultimately, it would mean that both Konan and Haku would follow. Orochimaru will probably be killed first before they move to Konoha, crushing any hopes that may have arisen from watching the Akatsuki battle with Orochimaru and his goons.

Whatever the two Uzumaki were planning, it wasn't good at all. Itachi could feel it in his gut. He would warn the Sandaime. He had no choice in the matter but to do so.

''Kisame and Itachi, you two will head to Iwagakure and capture their Jinchurikis, alive,'' Naruto ordered.

''I thought we weren't hunting Jinchurikis anymore,'' Kisame asked surprised, but happy that he gets to fight a Jinchuriki. He was more than looing forward to the fight.

''We aren't,'' Naruto said. ''I just want to strip Onoki of his powers before hitting him hard. Deidara and Sasori will go to the Sound after three days and destroy every hideout they find and every one of Orochimaru's experiments. Hidan and Kakuzu continue doing what you do best.''

A few questions were raised as the meeting became open for everyone to speak their thoughts. Nagato and Naruto became spectators as questions became insults and those became threats. Nagato intervened as he always does, and the meeting proceeded smoothly. Once everything was over, Nagato dismissed them.

Naruto waited the other members were gone before he spoke, ''Ah, things are just going to be troublesome from now on. Even my good image will be ruined. Well, it can't be helped, we have a world to create.''

''Are you really concerned about your image?'' Konan asked, looking straight at Naruto.

''Maybe,'' Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders. ''Perhaps I should have kept my relations to the Akatsuki a secret a bit longer. Working behind the scenes would have ensured that I walk around without any troubles.''

''Why didn't you follow that path then?''

''It wasn't interesting enough,'' Naruto said easily enough before looking at Nagato. ''Takigakure has never been successfully invaded; you think it won't be a hassle?''

''Who do you think you're talking to?''

Naruto blinked before shaking his head. "We will be left with Rivers, Grass, Birds and Vegetables. Once we have moved upon those lands conflicts will start to arise, blood will be spilled and many will die. The Five Great Nations won't back down, so we'll be forced to use muscles to deal with them. Well, it can't be helped,'' he paused for a moment, listening to the waterfall. ''In any case we must do what we must.''

Nagato nodded, ''Kisame and Itachi will become a problem though. Itachi especially after you gave him that power,'' by his tone, it was obvious the man wasn't pleased at all. ''Has he unlocked the Perfect Susano'o?''

''It is possible that he already has. Itachi has been using the Mangekyo for a long time, the it should be easy for him to adapt to the Eternal. I may have miscalculated because it doesn't seem like it will be used for our gain,'' Naruto said.

''If it becomes a threat, you'll have to deal with it before it causes any damage to our plans,'' Nagato stated firmly.

"That is the plan. We can't have anyone halting our plans," Naruto said with a nod. "Kiri it seems won't join our plans."

"I suspected that would be the case. We can easily have the Mizukage eliminated and take over the village or just threaten her with destruction for the village to cooperative," Nagato suggested.

"Let us just leave her to do as she pleases. People like to follow their ideals isn't? That woman dreams of peace, let us see what she can do for this peace she desires," Naruto said.

"How nice of you," There was a hint if sarcasm in Konan's tone, which was our of character for her.

"What?" Naruto asked innocently.

"You just want to observe her fail and when the Empire has been built, we will take extreme measures to control the usage of chakra amongst shinobi. Peace talks will begin and with out strong hold, there will be calm," Konan didn't go any further than that.

Naruto looked at Nagato, "How can she read us like that?"

Nagato shook his head.

"Lets go home Haku," Naruto said to the ice user. "We'll meet in Konoha during the invasion."

Nagato nodded and went his way with Konan.

**Hideout**

Karin marvelled at the sight of hundreds if not thousands of Sharingans that were jugged and put on display as though they were some part of an art in a gallery. They were living organs, and Naruto had them in abundance. If Orochimaru had seen something of this nature, he would have died out of pure excitement and the thought of imagination. There were just so many Sharingans that one could use for various experiments. Hell, they could even create an army with those eyes. It would be a shame to let them go to waste.

Karin wished she could get her hands on those eyes, just to poke it and try to discover its secret. Orochimaru had tried to do so, but the Sannin never actually came close to understanding it to such lengths he would be able to create an artificial one. If he had then all his marked subordinates would be having the cursed eyes.

How did Naruto even come to possess so many eyes? No, it couldn't have been him who collected them. It couldn't be. Given their numbers, Karin calculated that it must have taken years to make such a collection, hell even a half-century would suffice.

Haku seemed to be on the same boat as Karin. Naruto did not mind the two. He reasoned seeing these many Sharingans would shock anyone, really. Of course he was not anyone. He had merely raised an eye brow when Madara showed him his collection.

''Who collected them?'' Karin asked, turning around to face Naruto.

''Madara,'' Naruto said, stripping off his cloak, and shirt. This left his upper body exposed to the eyes of both Karin and Haku. The former stared the most, drawing a smile from Naruto. ''You can come and touch if you want to. I can even allow your hands to go all the way down,'' the blonde added, settling down on the throne like chair.

Karin puffed up, ''Like I want to,'' she said, looking away from Naruto. ''There is nothing that attracts me in that pathetic imitation of a slightly muscled chest,'' the Uzumaki added in a hiss. It seemed as though she was telling herself than Naruto.

''Really?'' Naruto's smile didn't slip. ''Then come here, dearest, Karin, touch this chest of mine and tell me that it doesn't get you excited.''

''You do know that getting her worked up will only earn you her annoyed tirade and some sort of a revenge schemed up ahead...'' Haku offered, smiling slightly at the look on Karin's face: her face was shifting between blushing and fuming.

Naruto shrugged, ''I can handle it,'' he said flatly. ''I find her shrieks and often failing attempts to get one over me to be rather amusing though. She does work hard, formulating plans to pin me down...''

Haku nodded, ''she will get you one these days. If she gets Aika to help, you're dead,'' the ice user said. ''You do frustrate Aika at times, seeing your mouth covered in dirt would make her day.''

Naruto considered Haku's words for a moment. Aika knew him best. She could effectively pin him down the ground. Of course that wasn't to mean he couldn't counter her thoughts. He had trained her after all. Everything knew she, she had learned from him. The student will always be student and the master will always be the master, at least to him.

Instead of exploding in anger, Karin settled to keep her mouth shut. She would get the freaking blonde on of these days. He couldn't always outtalk her in every corner. There would be a day his mouth wouldn't be able to wiggle him out of a dangerous situation.

Returning to Karin's question, Naruto spoke once more, ''I never actually had the interest to enquire how he was able to make such a collection. I just made a few logical guesses and left it as it was. I'm sure you can make your won assumptions as well.''

''It must have taken a lot of years to make such a collection,'' Haku said. ''What are you going to use them for?''

''War perhaps,'' Naruto said. He didn't seem too invested in the thought. In fact, even the mention of war didn't seem to be a trouble for him - he was casual about that in his speech.

''We're going to war?'' Karin asked, dreading the very idea of a bloody war. At least she didn't have to fight. Despite many of Naruto's attempts to get her to train to become a 'real' shinobi, she had eluded his hold to take only minor exercises that made her adaptable should things become hazardous to her health.

''It is a possibility,'' Naruto said with a shrug.

Karin visibly frowned. For something so massive, Naruto's clear answer didn't just linger around a possibility. It had to be war or not. He would even go his way to ensure that either occurred. ''What aren't you telling me?''

''Nothing you should worry yourself with,'' Naruto said.

Karin looked at Haku. ''Tell me,'' she demanded from the ice user.

Haku gave a nonchalant shrug, just like how Naruto would. It was an action that seemed to please the sensei as he smiled upon witnessing it. ''Nothing you should worry yourself with,'' Haku said in the exact tone Naruto did.

Karin folded her hands across her chest, ''you brought me here for a reason, and unless you don't tell me what I want to know, I won't offer my services.'' Her expression stood flat, eyes glaring at Naruto.

Naruto raised a brow, ''really?''

''Yes,'' Karin said flatly.

''Eh, it doesn't matter anyway. I just needed your medical expertise on a certain matter, and I wanted to show you something that you can experiment on so that we can understand it a little better,'' Naruto said. ''My problem can be dealt with without you. However, the pieces I wanted to show you would interest even Orochimaru.''

Karin stared hard, but said nothing.

Naruto ignored Karin for the time being, and called Haku to come closer. He held a hand seal and from the shadows behind his chair, came forth a wooden rod, seemingly, snaking in the air like a snake. The limb wrapped itself around Naruto's right hand and attaching itself on the back of his neck.

Haku knew what was needed next: he formed ice around Naruto's feet up until his knees. Naruto had said not to worry about the cold; the Bijuu inside of him would generate enough heat to ensure that nothing ever went wrong with his blood, and that his body's temperature would stay at a tolerable level.

''What is this?'' Karin asked. ''That thing is supplying you with chakra, why?''

''Not quite,'' Naruto said. ''My chakra is being absorbed. Every now and then I like to exhaust my chakra reserves in this safe way, just to clean up my chakra system. When I use the Kyuubi's chakra, it mixes up with mine and despite being a Jinchuriki since birth, it affects my system badly. This is the way the safe way to flush it out of my system.''

''I didn't think using the Kyuubi's chakra could be so dangerous...'' Karin said.

''There is so much that the body can take. The chakra is potent, my body isn't just strong enough to wield it without harm. Being careless as I was when I was training, I hurt myself really bad, and had to rely on Kyuubi to heal me from otherwise life threatening injuries. Do you know the down size of that?''

Karin frowned. She could make a good guess. ''The mortal body can heal, but it has its limits. They may not be visible now, but one day they will and this may actually affect your lifespan.''

Naruto nodded, ''For that reason I have decided that I will remove the Kyuubi from within me. That in itself carries some dangers, but I can weather it,'' he said, taking a pause, but before he could speak Karin did.

''Where is the chakra going?''

''Gedo Mazo.''

''I thought Nagato was in control of it...''

''He relinquished its control since I need it more. With the Rinnegan a requirement to control the statue, I have to use my Mokuton to access this part o it. Ultimately, I have no control over it'' Naruto said.

''You know, you will be hard to beat like this,'' Karin said, the implications of his statement obvious to her.

''I do have a weakness. Do you want to know it?''

Karin nodded, a bit eagerly.

''His right hand,'' Haku said, pointing at the said hand. ''It is his greatest weapon. All forms of seals are stored on it. But that is the downsize of things, they are made in such a complex way that should the order in which their put be disturbed or distorted, it could be a disaster.''

''What do you mean?''

Naruto explained. ''The seals on my right hand are not put on a storage seal, but are imprinted like a tattoo. Makes using them easier with just a touch. The downsize is that if tempered with they explode. It could literally rip my hand off. Imagine a set of wires connected to a bomb. If you cut the wrong wire...well things happen.''

''Why would you do something like that?''

''It makes it easier to use my seals,'' Naruto said. ''I placed a safe switch, which simply cuts off chakra flow to my right hand. Without chakra, there will be no explosion.''

''Oh,'' Karin understood why it was a weakness. ''It effectively puts your right hand out of service and leaves you unable to preform Ninjutsu,'' she said. ''You have Obito's eye to help with intangibility.''

Naruto shook his head. ''Certain limits were forced upon it because of the new location I placed it. But that isn't a problem. Its only use for me now is Izanami.'' Naruto sighed. ''Haku, take Karin to the white ones. Wake me up three hours before we go to Konoha.''

That said, Naruto leant forward, eyes closed.

''He is really asleep, isn't he?'' Karin asked Haku.

''Yes,'' Haku said. ''That's the reason he comes here. It leaves him vulnerable. This place is protected by a powerful barrier. Only chakra imprinted into the barrier can pass through. Not even teleportation works.''

Karin nodded, ''does Aika know?''

''No,'' Haku said with a shake of his head. ''She would choose to stay him until he wakes up.''

That sounded just like Aika. Karin understood why she wasn't told. ''Is there really a need for this?''

Haku nodded, ''When Naruto was imprinting the seals, he messed up and the resulting explosion nearly killed him. A tag was imprinted on his skin and exploded because he mistakenly channelled chakra and the tag exploded. His bones had been visible that day, and he had been badly burnt. The Kyuubi couldn't even heal him at once. His hand still has burns. I don't think it ever will heal since the chakra that goes through his right hand is regulated by a seal and limited to avoid activating any of the seals.

''since then, he has taken every measure possible to make sure nothing bad happens to his body. Madara did some experiments on him. Such that it required the Kyuubi to heal him.''

''Isn't too much of a risk for the power?''

Haku nodded, ''It is, but Naruto can't live without his seals. Besides, keeping his body healthy is a must for him. If his body is damaged any further, he may not survive the extraction of the Kyuubi. Moreover, when the Kyuubi is extracted, its possible that it will attract even the bits of its chakra in Naruto's system.''

Karin shuddered when thinking deep about it. ''As a consequence, even Naruto's chakra may be dragged. Given the size of the Kyuubi, it could leave him exhausted beyond return.''

''You understand why this is important and no one must never find out about it,'' Haku said, earning a firm nod from Karin. ''Come on. Let me show you the white clones.''

**Konoha**

The realization that the Sandaime wanted to speak to him told Neji that something was wrong or something had been said. It had nothing to do with the fact that a full squad of Anbu had come along to take him to the Hokage. The Third had never called him before. They only spoke during mission assignments and reports. The presence of the Anbu only affirmed that something had been said to cause the Hokage to take such a measure.

From the way the Anbu had spoken, it was clear to him what they had been willing to use force. A pity he didn't have the stomach to cause any trouble. If he had any, he would have fought them. Not for any particular reason, but just to show them they can't force him to do anything and that he would see the Sandaime because he respected the old man as Hokage not because he was made forced to.

Neji reasoned that his summons had something to do with Naruto.

When he arrived within the Hokage's office, his made the conclusion: they knew he was related to Naruto in some manner. Jiraiya's presence spoke that much. Naruto wouldn't have told them. The blond liked to play games, but he wouldn't make such a gamble. If Neji could put it in Naruto's view, it would be that something had gone off script.

Neji bowed slightly, ''You called to see me, Hokage-sama,'' the Hyuuga said as polite and respectful as he could.

The Sandaime nodded, his expression purely blank of any emotion. ''Do you know why I called you here?''

''I can make a logical guess,'' Neji said simply enough, but gave no indication that he was going to say whatever it was that he assumed to be the reason he was called.

The Sandaime Hokage leant back to his seat, looking at Neji inventively. He was calm, relaxed, giving away nothing, just like Naruto would. The vibe the Hyuuga gave off was similar to Naruto, with a bit of that Hyuuga gene added to it. There was really no doubt that he was indeed connected to Naruto.

Sasuke hadn't given them false information to get away from the questions he faced. Naturally, the Sandaime Hokage was well aware that the Uchiha had withheld some parts of the information on the events of what truly happened with Danzo. Could it be that he knew about the Uchiha massacre? It was unlikely, but if it were true, it would explain why both Uchihas had been the ones to take down Danzo.

But that would mean Naruto knew. It wasn't something the Sandaime would find hard to believe. Naturally, this gave him a headache as he wondered the kind of secrets Naruto knew about Konoha.

Hiruzen shook his head. As troubling as it was, he had another matter in front of him, he had to allow that to slip to the back of his head.

He had waited for days for this to happen with the Hyuuga having suddenly disappeared from the village. It had been sudden because his mind back then had been focused on finding the Hyuuga.

It was on a later date that he was made to know that Neji had left the village with Hiashi and Hinata as their guards while they handled clan matters.

''What is your relationship with Naruto?'' The Sandaime Hokage asked, his tone insinuated that he knew there was a relationship but just wanted Neji to admit it himself. Of course the Hyuuga could deny it and even have them check his memories to see if he was lying or not.

As Naruto said, the moment someone enters his mind, the memories that connected them would be sealed away. Neji had belief in that word. Naruto didn't create imperfect seals. So if the blond said it was bullet proof then he would bravely face a wave of bullets rushing to his person.

Nevertheless, Neji was going to be honest. ''He was my sensei at some point of my life,'' the Hyuuga said. ''Your question is not merely based on suspicion, but a word you've received. You must have known of this relationship beforehand...''

The Sandaime didn't comment on that statement. He allowed it to drift off to the back of his head for later discern. ''Can you explain or give more details about your answer.''

''Before I even joined the academy, I'd already met Naruto. He taught me how to fight, use my mind, the Byakugan. I may have been skilled, but I wouldn't have gotten this far if it weren't for him,'' Neji said, without so much as to pause to think about his response. It came automatically.

''What do you mean he taught you how to use the Byakugan? Naruto was too young before you joined the academy. He was your junior...'' Jiraiya pressed on with narrowed eyes.

''Exactly what I said, Jiraiya-sama. Naruto taught me how to use the Byakugan. He knew how it worked, its weakness, strengths. Everything there was to know about it. I was never able to tell how he managed to get that information,'' Neji said. ''And Yes, he was younger than me, but he was knowledgeable about almost everything. The teaching part didn't start Before the academy. We just made contact before."

So, how long had be been lying to this village? The Sandaime wondered. He didn't find it hard to believe that Naruto knew a lot of things even at a young age. He had been smart. This explained his lack of interest in everything within the academy, or most things life threw at him.

The Sandaime frowned deeply. How could he have not known about this? Did this mean that the Akatsuki got to him when he was still at the orphanage? It couldn't have been Danzo who taught him things. It had to be someone who knew a lot of things about Konoha. It had to be someone strong. Then, who could it have been? Itachi? No, it couldn't have been the Uchiha.

This was truly a bitter pill to swallow. Naruto had never been of Konoha to begin with. If only Jiraiya had taken Naruto just after he was born, none of this would be happening. Naturally, the Sandaime wasn't blaming the Sannin. What had happened happened, they just had to find a way to deal with the problem.

''Where does your loyalty lie?''

''In Konoha and my clan of course,'' Neji said easily enough. ''If I wanted to leave the village, I would have left with Naruto.''

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes, ''How do we know you didn't stay behind to act as his spy?'' There was clear distrust and suspicion in Jiraiya's tone, unlike with the Sandaime's.

Neji wanted to laugh. This was just amusing. The Sannin thought that? Just because he was trained by Naruto made him a traitor? Neji didn't laugh. That would be too much. He merely smiled.

''Something amusing you?'' Jiraiya demanded.

Apparently his amusement was clear to the Sannin.

Neji shook his head, ''Forgive me for that. An amusing memory flashed into my mind when you said those words,'' the Jonin said, smiling. ''You really don't know Naruto, do you?''

''Not much apparently,'' the Sandaime Hokage said in a resigned tone.

''Since you already know that Naruto is part of the Akatsuki, I'm sure you've come to the conclusion that he has been a part of the organization for some time now. And given what I have told you, did you pause to think what he was even doing in this village?''

Jiraiya frowned. ''I've thought there had to be a reason, but I was never sure which was the real reason.''

''Observation; that is your reason.''

''I see,'' the Sandaime said, looking a bit more older than he was. ''So there is no need for a spy in this village. Naruto already knows what needs to be known about Konoha. He had his entire childhood to observe the village. And if you were really a spy, you would've fled when my Anbu came to you. For someone who was trained by Naruto, I'm sure he taught you how to escape even when cornered.''

Neji nodded. ''Observation wasn't his only objective in this village: accumulation of experiences was part of the reason as well.''

''So that is why he understands this world,'' Jiraiya said with a frown. ''He has observed how humans behave. Even when this was the worst place for him to do so, he still stayed, observing, taking down notes.'' There was clear bitterness in Jiraiya's tone.

''It appears we were fooled, and I thought we had a good bond,'' the Sandaime said.

''I'm surprised,'' Neji said, looking straight at the Sandaime. ''I'm surprised that you're willing to think your bond with Naruto may have been just a play. You were the only adult in this village that Naruto ever cared about to regard as family, the Icharaku excluded.''

For some reason, those words struck the Sandaime hard. How could he? Those memories with Naruto weren't fake, they had been real and he was willing to put it down as a play.

''Why Konoha?''

''It was the perfect place for him to experience all ranges of emotions,'' Neji said. "The bonds he created were real. Nothing was fake. To have real experiences, the bonds had to be real."

"I can understand that," the Professor said. "He made bonds, liked a few people, resented many and was loved by few. For what purpose was all these?"

"To understand humans a lot better," Neji said. He paused for a moment before asking. ''Was it Sasuke who told you about me?''

''I can't tell you that...''

Neji poked his chin, ''It was him then. What was he thinking? This is really straying away from the script. I don't see Naruto writing anything like this,'' he said to himself, but he was loud enough for the Sandaime and Jiraiya to hear him.

''Script?''

''You must have heard it in Naruto's speech: he often used the words, 'play;' 'stage' and 'scene','' Neji said to the Sandaime who nodded. ''Naruto sees the world as s stage for his plays. He is the writer and director and all of us are just actors. Everyone has a role to play, and when an actor tries to do a plot twist on his own, he is written off from the story.''

''That is a twisted way of viewing the world. Who does he think he is, kami?''

''Perhaps,'' Neji said with indifference. "When you think about it, only someone who thinks he is a god can act like that." The Hyuuga seemed amused by the thought.

"Something funny?"

Neji shook his head. "I'm just trying to imagine Naruto wearing the mask of a god."

''This is disturbing. At any day now, Orochimaru will stage a war against Konoha. I was told that you know Naruto better, what do you think he will do about it?''

''He will be involved. Yes, he will come to the village, but it won't be for good reasons,'' Neji said.

So he does know the blond. His response was consistent with the report he received. At least this was some good news. ''Do you know anything about the Akatsuki?''

Neji shook his head. ''No, that is a part Naruto never really weren't into detail about. I didn't even know he was a member of the organization until recently.''

''I see,'' the Sandaime said, looking thoughtful. ''Thank you for your time. I will appreciate it if you write down anything you know about Naruto that you think will be useful and send it to me.''

''I will do so,'' Neji said before turning away from the office.

Once he was out, Jiraiya turned to his sensei, ''Can we really trust him sensei?''

The Sandaime nodded, ''I believe Naruto saw a young Hyuuga in a miserable position and chose to help him out. It may have been done to accumulate an experience, I'm not sure, but we can trust Neji. Keeping an eye on him won't do. If he was trained by Naruto, then keeping an eye on him will be useless.''

''I don't like this, sensei,'' Jiraiya said. ''We know that he won't tell us everything, but just enough to get through. Neji isn't stupid, and he must think like Naruto or lie with a straight face like him.''

''That is possible, but Neji hasn't given us a reason to distrust him. In fact, what we should be questioning is why Sasuke felt the need to divulge this information, and especially upon his return from his unauthorized mission,'' The Sandaime said strongly.

''He probably wanted to divert the attention towards Neji.''

The Sandaime nodded, ''In any case, I will have files opened on both Neji and Sasuke. Collect as much information as you can.''

**J****ust outside of the Sandaime's Office**

''In trouble already?'' Anko asked, leaning against a wall with her hands folded atop of her breasts.

''Not at all,'' Neji said with a shrug.

This wasn't trouble, not even to Naruto. He guessed he should have expected something like this happening. He just didn't expect it to happen so quickly. The truth was bound to come out some time. Trying to conceal it any further wouldn't have helped anything. Naturally, this meant that things were moving far quicker. A lot was going to happen in the days to come and Naruto would be in the centre of it all.

How bothersome.

Naruto's purpose was to probably save the Sandaime from Orochimaru and to kill the Sandaime. Of course Neji wasn't naive to think that the Akatsuki wouldn't attack Konoha. He doubted Naruto himself would take part in the attack. The blond may hold some negative feelings towards Konoha, the destruction of Konoha hadn't been something he spoke about doing. That wasn't to say it wasn't possible for Naruto to plan a full out attack on the village.

With Naruto, everything was possible. The blonde was capable of pulling any mask he wished, either be a vengeful monster or a saint – Naruto could play either role to perfection.

His observations and experiences have led to an understanding beyond what many can't hope to possibly comprehend. In every situation possible to this world, Naruto could empathize and yet still be genuine about it.

Neji realized he'd drifted away from Anko, further into his thoughts. He looked at the woman through the corner of his eyes as he continued to move further away from the Sandaime's office.

Her relationship with Naruto was very complex. Neji never actually took the idea to bisect it so that he can fully understand it – it had nothing to do with him thus held no meaningful value for him.

''This was something unexpected, but nothing of much trouble. I have no issues with them being suspicious of me. As long as they leave me alone and don't push me, I will continue to do as I wish.''

''Spoken like a true Naruto's disciple,'' Anko said with a grin. ''I didn't think you'd make it easy for them though. You were cooperative, and with just Sasuke's word, they would be no grounds for them to do anything to you.''

''Some shinobi have been killed merely on suspicion,'' Neji said. ''But Konoha isn't like that. Nevertheless, like I said, this was nothing troubling. I cooperated because I wanted to and I have no desire to be exiled from this village on suspicion of aiding an S-rank criminal.''

''Oh, is that a way to refer your sensei?''

Neji shrugged. ''He is marked as an S-rank criminal,'' he appeared thoughtful on that statement. "What I think of him only matters to me. To everyone else he is a wanted man and blend in, I will look at it as such. Still, S-rank for Naruto?"

''You think they are underestimating him?''

Neji nodded. ''S-rank isn't a worthy rank for Naruto. There are so many things or even little that aren't there in the bingo book. What Naruto gave Jiraiya during their fight was simply what is expected. He just gave them his character profile so that they can have something to write on his bingo book entry.''

Anko's grin widened, ''you know your sensei,'' she said.

''I think he chose me for that purpose: he needed someone who could stop him, someone who could understand the way his mind works. Who better than a genius student?''

''Who better indeed,'' Anko said, looking thoughtful for a brief moment. ''What are you going to do during the invasion?''

''Isn't it obvious? I'm going to fight for where I stand,'' Neji simply said. ''It's not like Naruto will feel betrayed by anything and I won't be fighting against him anyway. What of you?''

''I'm just going to kill as many of Orochimaru's dogs I can and then watch him die with a huge satisfied grin.''

''Nothing surprising,'' Neji said. "Considering everything, I'd assumed you'd want to chop off the snake's head yourself. That should be much more satisfying to your hatred for the Sannin."

"If I could kill me, i'd take the chance, but Naruto has made me understand that I can't do anything to Orochimaru. I'm weak," Anko said through gritted teeth. She hadn't taken a liking to how Naruto had made her feel about it. "I will settle for second best."

''Then, what do you want from me?''

''Can you take me to, Naruto? The Sandaime isn't allowing any shinobi to leave the village because of the impending invasion. I'd promised Naruto I would see him... Since Naruto does teleportation, I figured he must have taught it to you as well.''

''Its likely that Orochimaru's men are keeping an eye on the village for any movement. Its logical to conclude that they'll kill any Konoha shinobi they come across,'' Neji said. ''To answer your question. I can't take you to Naruto.''

''Why not?!'' Anko all but shouted.

''Can't should spell it out it for you. It isn't that I don't want to, the fact is I just can't take you to Naruto. Aika is the only one who was given the means to get to Naruto wherever he is,'' Neji said.

Anko frowned, ''You're useless,'' she said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Neji merely shrugged. Who cares what Anko thinks? Besides, he had to speak to a certain Uchiha.

With that in mind, Neji disappeared to a location he knew he would find Sasuke arrogant Uchiha. Sure enough, Neji found the Uchiha warming up in an Anbu gear within the Forest of Death.

The Uchiha was focused on training these days. Trying to get stronger than he was. Perhaps Naruto had once again shown the Uchiha who was the boss.

''Are you out of your mind or just arrogant?'' Neji asked, walking towards the Uchiha.

''Oh, the Sandaime finally found you, and it took him a week. Where did you run off to when it became obvious you were wanted?'' Sasuke asked, grinning a bit, and his Sharingan fully activated.

Neji ignored the question. It wasn't worth his time to answer the question. ''Did Naruto wound your pride so badly that you wished to get one over me by revealing that I was trained by him?''

Sasuke shrugged, ''It was bound to come out anyway,'' he said.

"I will not argue you on that one. Some things can never be hidden forever, but you should let some things take their part instead of pushing."

"If you know that it was bound to come out, why are you here making a fuss about it?"

"You're playing with fire Uchiha," Neji said, shaking his head slightly. And this fire would burn him beyond recognition.

"So, what if I am?"

''Take this warning Uchiha: you're too ignorant and arrogant to be playing that kind of a game with Naruto. In fact, you're too emotional as well. You will be killed by Naruto if you try to twist his hand. There are things that Naruto is will to permit and some things he isn't willing to permit. Play your ro-''

Sasuke flashed straight at Neji, only an inch of space separating them. ''What role? I'm not one of his pawns or toys. I do what I want and when I want to.''

Neji snorted. ''You left the village to train because of Naruto's hand. You met your brother because of Naruto's hand, and you went to kill Danzo because of Naruto's hand. Your decision to sell me out was also indirectly influenced by Naruto wasn't it not?''

''Nobody controls me!'' Sasuke all but shouted.

''Keep telling yourself that, but heed my warning if you really wish to restore your clan.'' Having said that, Neji turned away from the Uchiha.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. The Hyuuga was looking down on him. How could he turn his back on him? Sasuke clenched his fists. He would make the Hyuuga regret this.

Sasuke grabbed Neji by the shoulder, "You're not Naruto and if you think I fear him, I can kill you now just to proof that."

"I never said you fear him, but you should," Neji said, without looking at the Uchiha. "Let me go or it will reach the Sandaime that you plan to kill his former advisors during the invasion."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "How do you know that?"

"I didn't, but you just confirmed it," Neji said. He failed to hold back his amusement when a look flashed through Sasuke's face. "Heed my words."

Neji shrugged Sasuke's hand. Sasuke wasn't done yet, but Just when he was about to make a move, Neji disappeared into thin air, no trace of his existence left behind.

Sasuke was really starting to hate Naruto and everything that had to do with him.

**Uzu**

It was always like this, each time he went away for a few days, upon his return, Naruto felt some emotion running rampant through his body. It made him feel giddy at times. Sometimes he would just feel like giggling while the fresh air from the sea cleaned the intoxicated air inside his lungs. This was truly home. His beloved home. This was the home that he had created, for him and for those he liked to call family.

''I wonder,'' Haku said, bringing Naruto out of his happy thoughts. ''What would happen to the person who decides to harm this place...''

''A lot of horrible things,'' Naruto said without even giving it a thought. There was a line that must never be crossed, and harming his beloved home was crossing the forbidden line. Hell would rise over to seek out that person.

''No doubt about that,'' Haku said with a shake of his head. ''This place is indeed peaceful though. I like it as well. Perhaps not overprotective as you are,'' in the end, Haku smiled softly.

Naruto had created so back up plans in case the barrier around the village fails or if an army successfully manages to slip through into the walls of the village. There were many nasty surprises that would await anyone who succeeds in breaching the village's security. Doing so seemed impossible when, but Naruto still made contingency plans in case the impossible occurred.

Sometimes Haku thought Naruto had an obsessive streak about him, or perhaps even paranoid a little. He was never satisfied with anything, even if it was perfect. With Ninjutsu, he has many of them, some of which he has admitted he will never use in battle, but still took the time to learn them just in case his favoured Ninjutsu have been rendered useless. There was always a door behind a door with almost everything Naruto did.

''I'm not overprotective. I just like to make sure that I have made every effort to ensure that my precious village is kept safe. If I could take it up to the sky, I would,'' Naruto said, looking up into the sky.

''Hai Hai,'' Haku looked around the happy streets of the village. Ever since the bridge was completed, there had been a lot of people coming in and out of the village. ''Trading with the villages won't do enough to keep most of these people eating in the long run. There are too many children in the orphanage that Aika brought along and most of the civilians haven't found proper jobs that suit them.''

''Too many children? Where did Aika find more children?'' Naruto asked, this was new to him. As far as he remembered, there went that many children that could exhaust his budget.

''Bandit camps and some were freed from slavery. While during her travels negotiating treaties, she also marked these kind of places. My guess is she was just looking for the homeless to save,'' Haku said, smiling softly. ''I sort of helped her as well when you were in Kumo and while you were sleeping.''

''Does she feel guilty that I only saved her out of an entire camp and left the others to do?'' Naruto wondered, smiling and waving to the villagers as he walked through the streets. ''How many?''

''About a hundred and 10 caretakers,'' Haku said. ''Its crowded. When we stop with the fighting, I will be spending my time there teaching the young ones.''

''That would suit you,'' Naruto said. ''To what number does this bring our entire population?''

''Bellow 500, but at the moment, there are more than 900 people inside the village. People have been flocking in since the bridge was opened. The trains have been working even at night. While this is bringing in money, we are running out of food,'' Haku said.

''Aika worked out trade and treaties, shouldn't that be covered? With the money coming in, you can cover the costs,'' Naruto said, not too much worried about all these. He wasn't running the show anyway, Karin was.

''Well, there have been some difficulties since the word is spreading out that you're an enemy of Konoha. Not many villages are willing to make enemies of Konoha,'' Haku said, frowning a bit. ''But Aika said she'd work them and food would be delivered.''

Naruto nodded, ''As expected,'' he said, as they entered the Uzu tower. ''Anything else I should know?''

''I have been busy at the orphanage,'' Haku said. ''Karin and Aika should have what you require.''

''You're really becoming attached to that place,'' Naruto said. ''Does it remind you of your own childhood? Does it make you feel like you have to do something as Zabuza did something and gave you a purpose?''

''My purpose with Zabuza was to fight for his dreams and protect him. Those children are still innocent. I just want to preserve that innocence and teach them a way of living without fighting. Isn't that we're trying to create a world where children will no longer be taught how to kill?''

''You're much kinder than Nagato and I,'' Naruto said with a small smile. ''If you feel that killing will make you lose that warmth and kindness, don't kill. I will kill for you. You will become our poster boy when we start teaching peace to the Elemental Nations.''

Haku never got the chance because they reached the main office. As they entered, Naruto went straight to the couch and laid there, eyes closed. ''Tell me what is right and what is wrong,'' he said to both Aika and Karin who were buried in stacks of paperwork.

Haku took a seat beside Aika in front of the main desk. ''Where have you been?'' Aika demanded.

''Hideout, sleeping,'' Naruto answered easily enough. ''Report. Haku and I have to leave within in hour for Konoha before Orochimaru's dogs fly over to Konoha.''

Aika sighed. She swallowed her thoughts. This was most important than her feelings, she reasoned. ''Orochimaru had a backup plan: The Sandaime Tsuchikage. Onoki has given Orochimaru a number of shinobi. They will be disguised as Sound shinobi. Konoha isn't aware of this.''

''How does Orochimaru plan to have his shinobi sent to Konoha? They can't go on foot since the Sandaime knows he is coming,'' Naruto said.

''Teleportation, there is Sai for aerial deliverance, and Orochimaru's snake summons,'' Aika responded. ''There is also a small number of shinobi being used as a decoy to draw out some of Konoha's forces. Orochimaru's main objective isn't Konoha's destruction by the Sandaime's death. It appears he managed to win over the Tsuchikage by this promise.''

''With the Sandaime gone, Konoha without its Jinchuriki, and no more Minato, Jiraiya recently defeated, It looks attracting. Orochimaru must have told Onoki my parentage as well. With the Sandaime gone, he may plan to release that information as a knockout blow to Konoha. This way, it seems likely to reach the top,'' Naruto explained further. ''Anything else relating to the invasion?''

''Orochimaru killed the Kazekage,'' Aika said.

''I see. Gaara must be sad his father was killed. They'd grown to like each other after I intervened. Regardless, this paves way for him to seize the seat of Kazekage,'' Naruto said, smiling. ''Where is Nagato?''

''After finishing with Takigakure, he went to the Rivers, for negotiations,'' Haku responded to that.

''He is moving fast. I guess he has waited for long enough,'' Naruto said more to himself than anyone else. ''Karin anything wrong?''

''Nothing I can't manage,'' the Uzumaki said with a shrug of her shoulders. ''Princess Koyuki wishes an audience with you.''

''I will talk to her later,'' Naruto said. ''Haku, wake me up when the time has time,'' and with that, Naruto drifted off to sleep.

''You people are hiding something from me, aren't you?'' Aika asked, looking between Neji and Haku.

''What gives you that idea?'' Haku asked curiously.

''I just know when something is being kept from me,'' Aika said in full confidence. ''Even if you don't tell me, I will find out eventually.''

''You think so?'' Karin asked. She doubted it was possible. Naruto would have to tell her for her to find out, and knowing Naruto he may not until all things are cleared. ''Think of this as a puzzle you have to solve. It will be fun for me and frustrating to you.''

**K****onoha**

Most of Konoha's population had already been put in their safe houses as the village awaited an invasion. Some were still roaming through the streets because there was no exact known time for when the face of the invasion would reveal itself to them. The atmosphere was tense nevertheless. Understandable given the knowledge they possessed. Obviously people were going to die and that was going to leave a mark in their hearts.

As Naruto strolled the streets, a bit bubbly, disguised as a middle aged man, he smiled pleasantly, feeling that today was indeed a good day. It was still morning and he figured everything would be over by the end of the day. Konoha would be in ruins by the end, and he would be drinking some celebratory sake with Nagato at the highest tower in Amegakure.

A good day indeed.

Konoha was going to see the Nine-tailed demon once again. The damn villagers would be dragged out to witness the 'rise' of the Kyuubi.

What a day Konoha would witness. Oh, Naruto loved this feeling. It would go smoothly with ramen. Nodding his head happily, Naruto increased his pace, rushing over to the ramen stand owned by Teuchi.

His favoured Ramen stand was still in business, Naruto smiled. He wanted to get some before anything happens to the village. He had missed the sweet taste of the deliciously prepared food. Perhaps he would get more than one bowl today. In recent months, one bowl had been enough. Since the village would undergo a new look, it was best to get the old ramen now.

Naturally, Naruto was going to ensure that the Icharaku were secured before the invasion came to life. He wouldn't wish for their precious lives to be a causality of Orochimaru's agenda. They had to remain alive, for they were like family to him. They were those who had cared for him. He couldn't allow something bad to happen to them. No while there was still life in him.

Naruto sat down on a stool, acting oblivious to the atmosphere that consumed the village. Hell, even the smiley Ayame looked strained with some stress a bit. Obviously, the thought of an invasion on her beloved home didn't make her happy.

A pity she had to experience the feeling. But it couldn't be helped. No matter how much he cared for her, this had to go through for the greater good.

At that thought, Naruto shook his head. How man many were ruined and turned out evil while doing things for the greater good. Saying that was nothing more than personal justification of ones actions.

Naruto had no need for that. He didn't need to justify himself to sleep better at night. Whatever action he would take would be accounted for in his heart. He knew exactly what he was doing and didn't feel bad. Not even a little.

Looking around, the stand was completely empty. People were more focused on surviving than eating food. Didn't they know? Food was good for the body, ''can I have two bowls of Miso and pork ramen, please.''

''Sorry, but we are not in business today. We are just packing a few things before heading to the emergency shelters,'' Ayame said apologetically.

''Oh, the invasion,'' the disguised Naruto said. ''I thought I'd get some ramen before things get bloody. You know, you don't know if this stand will be standing after the invasion.''

Ayame nodded, ''I can only hope,'' she said. ''As for the stand, if it is destroyed, we can always rebuild. As long as we are alive, we can rebuild everything destroyed.''

Naruto nodded, ''perhaps you can build an even bigger stand,'' he said. ''But really, can't you make an exception?''

Ayame shook her head. ''I wish I could, but I can't.''

''Not even for your favourite, customer?''

Ayame cocked her head to the side, stared straight at her so-called favourite customer. Everything clicked within her head and she widened her eyes. ''Naruto!'' She shouted happily.

Ayame quickly put her hands on her mouth when she realized his situation. He was a wanted person by Konoha, being here was a risk for him. If the Anbu or anyone heard her shouting his name, they would surround this place quickly. She cursed her excitement and happiness. Naruto had made sure to visit her before the invasion and she had nearly screwed that up by blowing up his cover.

Criminal or not, Naruto was still Naruto. Nothing was ever going to change about that. As long as Naruto still considered her a friend, and someone to care for, Ayame would keep on rooting for him.

''The one and only,'' Naruto said with a smile, standing up. ''How have you been doing, Ayame?''

''Good, you? I haven't seen you since you know? I was worried sick about you. What will happen if Konoha catches you?'' Ayame paused for a moment. ''Is something wrong?''

''The Anbu heard you and will be here within a few seconds,'' Naruto said, and the moment the words left his mouth, a squad of Anbu surrounded him, with another on stand-by. ''Don't worry, Ayame. I will be back shortly and when I return, please have my ramen ready.''

''Are you sure?'' she felt bad that she was responsible for their time being cut short. If she had kept her cool, nothing of this sort would have happened. Naruto would have cooked the ramen with her, like old times.

Naruto nodded, ''Positive,'' he said, and turned to the Anbu. ''Gentleman, shall we?''

Their response was to take him away towards the Hokage's office. Upon arrival, Naruto found the room to be crowded, papers all over the office. Obviously, they were preparing battle strategies.

''This must be the war meeting,'' Naruto said, smiling a bit, noting especially Shikaku's presence in the office. The man was the Jonin commander. His presence had to signify that they were preparing for the invasion. ''Old man, Tsunade, Shikaku, Kakashi, And Hiashi, it has been some time,'' the blond said with a slight bow of his head. ''Jiraiya, you look healthy.''

''Yeah, thanks to you,'' the Toad Sage said sarcastically.

''Now there is really no need for sarcasm, Jiraiya. I did warn you that you shouldn't go to Amegakure, but you did anyway. In fact fighting me saved your life, Nagato would have killed you,'' Naruto stated, looking offended by Jiraiya's tone.

The Professor cleared his throat to stop Jiraiya from saying anything further. ''Naruto,'' the old man said.

Naruto waved his hand, still smiling. He was in a good mood, why shouldn't he smile. It didn't matter how it appeared to people. "You seem to be getting older, Jiji."

"It can't be helped with all the problems I am facing."

Naruto nodded, "Should have chosen a successor long ago, Jiji. Or is it perhaps that none of your preferred choices want to take up the mantle," the frown on the Sandaime's face gave Naruto the answer he needed and he lost his smile. "You selfish people. Hasn't he given enough for this village? Do you prefer that he die sitting on that chair because you can't get over your petty reasons and take the damn job? He should be resting instead of planning this with you. You will regret this. I assure you."

"Is that a threat?"

Naruto shrugged. "I have no need to threaten you people, but the truth cannot be ignored."

Before things could escalate into fists, Shikaku spoke. ''I doubt this is a social appearance. Which leads to me question why you are even here. We knew you would be present, but for what still eludes us,'' though he could make a few Guesses, but Shikaku decided to stop there.

''Ah, Sasuke ratted Neji out. A sore loser isn't he? I like to remind him that I am always one step ahead of him. I guess that was his response to recover from the knock his pride took,'' Naruto said absentmindedly. ''To answer your question: I have my reasons for coming here.''

''We shouldn't even be talking to him, Sandaime-sama. We should just apprehend this traitor,'' Hiashi urged sternly. The man looked like he was ready to take the fighting himself.

''Really, Hiashi?'' Naruto said, head tilted to the side. He fell short of asking the man if he was stupid. "I think traitor is a strong word. If anything, this village is the one that betrayed my father's trust. And you all just watched. After everything, you dare call me a traitor?"

"The villagers didn't know and we can't be blamed for their actions. You made you choice."

"Yes I did and I enjoy my freedom," Naruto said smiling. "You should come to Uzu and see how beautifully I have rebuilt it."

"We are straying out of subject here," Tsunade's voice tore through the office icily.

''Fighting him at this stage isn't an option. Don't forget that we are facing an invasion. Fighting him now will only exhaust our military power. Our efforts should be reserved for Orochimaru. He is not here to harm this village,'' Shikaku said. ''Of course that doesn't mean that the Akatsuki might not come here to take advantage of the situation.''

''If the Akatsuki might involved itself, shouldn't we thin down their numbers by apprehending him?''

''That sounds logical, but like I said: Naruto isn't here to attack Konoha. He probably came here to kill Orochimaru if the Sandaime fails to do so and to ensure that his interests are not harmed. Apprehending him won't stop the Akatsuki. Besides, Naruto wouldn't have come here without a backup plan. Nevertheless, that isn't to say that he won't do some damage of any nature if he is allowed,'' Shikaku said. ''So what information do you have to offer us? Seeing that you came here willingly, I assume you know something we don't.''

Naruto smiled. ''Ah, I love the mind of a Nara,'' he said. ''The attacks will come through the ground. Orochimaru got hold of some skilled earth users. More will be dropped from the air, and those will summon Orochimaru's snakes which will carrying more shinobi. Another platoon will appear from one of Danzo's secret routes. As it stands, you can't stop any of the attacks since no one knows Danzo's secret routes.''

''We'd figured we wouldn't be able to stop it from coming,'' the Sandaime said. ''Is there anything else?''

''I will join in the fighting before helping you out with Orochimaru,'' Naruto said. ''One more thing, it is a Suna, Sound and Iwa invasion. The Kazekage was killed by Orochimaru. So, Suna don't know they are being duped.'' That said, Naruto bowed slightly once again. ''My ramen must be ready by now...''

He was gone in the blink of an eye.

''Onoki? What is he planning?''

''Probably thinking about taking over the top spot,'' Jiraiya said. ''This is going to be much more troubling than we'd thought,'' the Sannin said, to quote the words of a very Nara Shikaku.

''Regardless, we have to come out on top of this. We can't let this destroy us. This village has seen worse days,'' the Sandaime said firmly.

There was a collective nod of agreement.

**T****raining Ground 8**

Naruto had quite literally snatched Kurenai from whatever that she was doing and dragged her to the training ground. Naturally, Kurenai didn't appreciate it at all. She doubted he would have cared if she had been with Asuma. It would be like his indifferent self to pull her away from her man without any word. Kurenai felt a pang in her heart when a voice whispered to her heart that she wouldn't have complained if he had dragged her while she was with Asuma.

Really? Kurenai shook her head. There was no time to think such madness. Of course she would have a problem. She loved Asuma and was with him because of this love. Naruto was a special case, but he was far from being her desired mate. Not that she ever gave that a thought. That would be a betrayal of her love to Asuma. Anko wouldn't have any problem thinking that though.

That woman really seemed to be fixated with Naruto, despite the fact that she says she hates him for what he did to her. When she thinks of him, she gets all bubbly and never stops talking. Kurenai reasoned it was some sort of a love and hate relationship Anko had with Naruto.

Was she any different though? Naruto had given her a friendship unlike any she had ever had. Their friendship had been real, it had been special. So many good memories she shared with him. So many that made her smile warmly in thought, and a few that made her drift away from Asuma.

Perhaps the difference between her and Anko was that she didn't hate him. No he may have left Konoha and became its enemy, but Kurenai didn't hate him. What she resented was that they would never spend their time together like they used to.

Getting that out of her head, Kurenai looked at Naruto, back to his old hair style, Akatsuki cloak around his body, and hands folded across his chest.

He was still Naruto, just older and good looking. The kind that could stare into her eyes and give a charming smile that would make her feel flustered a bit.

Was it wrong for her to feel this way? Was it wrong to be so comfortable around the enemy of Konoha?

It was at that moment that a reminder sneaked through to Kurenai's reasoning that Naruto wasn't just the leader of another village, but he had abandoned Konoha and joined the criminal organization infamously known as the Akatsuki. Those damn red clouds awakened the sleeping beast that was fear upon those whoever came across them.

They'd been advised to keep their distance. It wasn't safe to face them on your own, Jiraiya said and if you feel that you can't defeat them, don't force yourself. Go the other way. Such was how dangerous and feared the members of the organization were.

Kurenai could never bring herself to fear Naruto. There were so many sweet memories that played within her mind; touching her heart with warmth and making her lips curl up into a sweet smile. If the thought of the good times she shared with him dragged her to such a state, how could she fear him?

Was he dangerous? Yes, Kurenai had no doubt about that. Would he hurt her? No. Not a chance in hell.

''Warn me first when you're going to do something like that,'' Kurenai said.

''Sorry, won't happen again. I just didn't want anyone to see me with you. You know, if that happened, things would have turned unfavourably for you and I don't want that for you,'' Naruto said.

''You should have just left me alone if you didn't want me to be put in a troubling situation,'' Kurenai responded evenly.

''No, need to be like that, Kurenai. If I left you alone, who will I smile with, what would have been the purpose of befriending you? I can't simply forget all those sweet memories I spent with you go to waste.''

Neither could she forget. She didn't want all those memories to be just memories. She wanted more of them, build something much more special.

Yet those weren't the words that came from her mouth. What she said was very different from what she felt.

''I'm sure you have other people to smile with. You do have a village after all,'' Kurenai said. ''You have people skills, tricking someone to befriending you isn't a problem for you.''

''But I didn't trick you nor did a sell you anything. We just clicked as we talked. Isn't that something special?''

Kurenai blinked. They did really get along pretty well and Naruto hadn't tricked her or anything. He had actually been honest with her. Yet, Kurenai couldn't admit that to him.

''Then, what do you want with me? I figure you've already seen the Sandaime.''

Naruto settled down on the familiar blades of grass and motioned for Kurenai to come sit next to him. He had sit with her back leant against his, both looking the other way. ''I just wanted to spend some quiet time with you before the invasion, to calm my mind.''

''How can I allow you to do that after everything of late, Naruto?''

''By taking comfort in the knowledge that I would never hurt you. I just want to calm my mind. Is that too much to ask, Kurenai?''

It wasn't too much, but if someone saw them, she would be in trouble. This was the moment she had to think for herself or she would be at odds with the village's leaders. It was bad enough that they knew she got along with him, if they saw him with her, and he later does something to the village, she would be in trouble.

Kurenai sighed, ''Something must be very wrong with me,'' she said in thought. ''I'm relaxed with an Akatsuki member and an enemy of Konoha, yet I feel no guilt in me, but rather I feel content with the situation. What did you do to me, Naruto?''

''Nothing Kurenai. Our friendship is just that strong,'' Naruto said. ''Now let us relax in peace before we're forced to spill blood. We are going to be fighting later. Most of shinobi are already taking their battle stations while some are readying their gears.''

''Shouldn't I get ready as well?''

''Its an invasion inside your own village. There will not be a specific strategy needed for you to win. You just have to defend your home,'' Naruto said. ''Besides, my fellow Uzumaki holds a deep grudge against this village. Its possible that he may leave it as a large crater by the end of the day as punishment for past actions. And for Konoha to experience something: defeat.''

''How can I relax knowing that my village is going to be destroyed by the end of the day. You know how much I love Konoha,'' Kurenai said, in a quiet tone. From her tone, it was obvious she dreaded the hour of Konoha's destruction.

''If he comes with just 20 people alive, he will leave with 20 people alive. The village can always be rebuilt,'' Naruto paused for a moment. ''Worrying won't stop the possible destruction, it will only make you lose your concentration in battle. Focus on what you can stop.''

A moment of silence passed.

"Naruto…"

"Hmm?"

"Whilst you were still in Konoha, the Sandaime gave me a mission to observe you and report everything suspicious to him."

"I know." Naruto simply said in a quiet tone.

Naruto went silent after which, and Kurenai didn't offer a response for her voice had been pulled over to her mind, where a meeting between her thoughts was being held.

Silence lasted more than half an one. It may have started with crippling thoughts on Kurenai's part, but as the seconds ticked, she was finally able to relax under the shade of the tree and with the thought that Naruto was still there, relaxed behind her.

''They are here,'' Naruto suddenly said, looking over to the sky.

It took a full minute for Kurenai to see something. Hundreds of large white birds came crashing down to the village. They were carrying shinobi and when the damn birds impacted with something, they exploded. This of course led to explosions all over the village. Since Konoha had been prepared for this, shinobi were quick to surround the scenes.

From where they sat, Kurenai could hear the battle cries, so it has began, she thought.

Naruto slowly leant away from her while Kurenai remained rooted to the ground. Upon standing up, Naruto walked over to her side, holding out his hand, and a warm smile spreading through his lips ''Let us go join the battle, my dear.''

Kurenai took the hand, her smile matching Naruto's. "Let us dear."

**Let us hope that I don't get KurenaixAsuma fans mad with the last scene. I just couldn't help myself. I do enjoy writing them together. There is just much more I can do with them.**

**The reaction for the last chapter was just wonderful. I enjoyed reading your reviews. If there is a question you have, feel free to PM me.**

**I will try to get the next chapter ready before month end. **

**Eh what else am I forgetting? Oh yeah, the next chapters will be action packed and yes, people will die. **

**The Omnipresent Sage**


	25. Chapter 25

**A Rude Awakening**

Despite Konoha's attempts to clamp down on the battles from occurring throughout the village, and trying by all means to minimize property damage, the invading snake summons unleashed a slippery attack that saw an opened pathway created for the invaders to spread through the village. The battles spread through the village. Clearly, obvious as the day light, it was a fact that Konoha was stilling holding on. Home advantage was the main factor in the case. The fact that Konoha's shinobi had more quality wasn't going to be the deciding factor for this invasion.

The snakes hadn't created much damage before giant Toads and a Slug appeared forth to wrestle them away from the village lines.

It all opened a door for more chaos. It wasn't the sort of destruction that Naruto would revel in. Parts of him enjoyed seeing chaos and destruction. He'd created large scale Ninjutsu because of this. The chaos here wasn't anything to smile about. He doubted even Madara would grin at this. The man would probably frown and sit back. Bring back Hashirama and he would gladly join the battle.

Naruto shook his head. Comparing himself to Madara, was he? That was something that he never thought he would do, but if similarities were there, there was no use in denying them.

As explosions tore through the Hidden Leaf, battles cries being released, Naruto strolled through the streets, not minding anything that happened. He was looking for something else. Some people to be precise.

Naruto looked to the top of Konoha's hospital: it was being highly protected by Anbu and a number of Jonins. The Anbu repelling the enemy from harming the Hospital hadn't be the thing that caught his attention. Something had been thrown at him. It was Kunai and Naruto merely stopped walking to avoid the projectile from hitting him.

Upon piercing through the ground after it missed Naruto, the kunai imbedded with an explosive tag when into flames, causing Naruto to jump away from the explosion, hands shielding his face from the heat.

''Namikaze bastard!'' Naruto heard as a group of shinobi surrounded him. ''How nice of you to casually walk around here with everything happening around the village.''

''Is there a reason I shouldn't be casual about my ways? This is in fact not my war, I'm merely a spectator who's blood has become too excited and now I wish to join in,'' Naruto responded in a casual manner, eyes looking above the sky.

There were around 10 shinobi around him. He didn't need to guess that they were Iwagakure shinobi and that Orochimaru had opened his bloody mouth about his parentage. This was really going to be some trouble. Having to deal with a few petty shinobi with hatred problems was really bothersome. He hadn't even done anything to Iwa.

Ah, sins of the father, was it?

Despite being in his situation, Naruto smiled.

''You're just as Orochimaru said: unlike your father, but a genius like him,'' one of the shinobi said.

''No, no,'' Naruto said shaking his head slightly. ''You offer me too much praises,'' the Iwa shinobi sneered at the response, but Naruto didn't mind it, he just continued on smiling. ''I'm not a genius. I just think a lot and my eyes see far ahead than most people.''

''Let us just get him; we still have battles to fight!''

''Yes, that is the best option. I am rather surprised that Iwa shinobi would come straight at me. I expected you to be smarter than this?''

Nobody answered him, they all lunged at him. How to deal with this... Naruto wondered mildly for a second. He held out his right hand, and a kunai appeared in a puff of smoke. The enemies were upon him in a second and Naruto dropped the kunai down the ground and tried jumping up.

He wasn't able to because one of the shinobi grabbed him by his foot, pulling him down the ground. That wasn't supposed to happen. But Naruto was quick to shrug it off and abandon the plan of setting off the explosive kunai.

Chakra chains burst through from his body, piercing through his enemies. Naruto frowned, ''how weak,'' he muttered before moving ahead, ignoring the blood splattered around the bodies.

On the academy grounds, hundreds of shinobi were fighting against Konoha's forces and amongst them, was Hyuuga Neji. One of the people he wanted to see. Naruto quickly rushed to the side of the Hyuuga.

''I was wondering when you'd make an appearance,'' Neji said, ducking under a punch from one of the opponents. Naruto flashed above him, slamming his right foot on the opponent of Neji.

Landing down the ground, Naruto responded quietly. ''I got held up watching the show,'' Naruto said.

Another shinobi charge at the two with two more behind him. As he reached them, Neji crouched down the ground and attempted a leg sweep. The opponent was smart enough to jump to avoid the move.

Naruto was in the air. Suna shinobi he realized. He caught the man by his face and punched him in the gut before sending him straight into the two attacking behind. They collided, halting the attack.

Neji shook his head, and watched Naruto. The blond went ahead to face the opponents: Sound and Sunagakure shinobi combined. With great interest, Neji's Byakugan stared on.

The first of his foes were Suna shinobi and Naruto didn't kill those, he just knocked them out. Every shinobi from Sound wasn't killed by Naruto. Neji wasn't naive to think that Naruto had a problem with killing. It wasn't like that. The blond could kill without batting an eye. He was mostly indifferent to the lives he took.

What confirmed his belief was when Naruto killed Sound shinobi. He brutally murdered them, cutting them with a normal blade. Neji smiled and took out two explosives tags. He threw them straight into enemy territory, and Naruto flashed away.

Boom!

The tags exploded into a fiery of flames, Neji and Naruto went away to a safe distance, away from the fighting, atop of one of the buildings.

''So, you're not really joining the battle to help Konoha. You're just helping yourself.'' Neji said in a casual tone.

''Sunagakure has its uses. I worked hard to groom Gaara and I'm not about to hand him a weakened village. I chose to join the battle because I wish to save a few Sunagakure shinobi,'' Naruto said.

''And I was thinking that perhaps you'd turned on a new leaf and was fighting for Konoha,'' the very statement amused Neji.

''Wouldn't you be shocked if that actually happened?''

''Shocked? Yes, very much. I would suspect brain washing though,'' Neji said, looking at Naruto with one eye while the other focused on the situation around the village.

''Like there is something powerful enough to brainwash me.''

''Shisui's eyes,'' Neji merely said. ''Not even you can be immune to that power. A normal mind trick can't work, but that one can. I have no doubt it can make you Konoha's shadow protector.''

''I simply have to avoid eye contact with it and bang,'' Naruto said nonchalantly. ''I have learned many techniques to avoid the powers of those cursed eyes – as Kurama calls them.''

''Then, why?''

''The Kazekage has been killed by Orochimaru. Suna was basically tricked into coming here. I have sent someone to recover the corpse as Orochimaru was ignorant enough to leave it lying around.''

''You're going to show it to someone in charge of Suna's forces and get them to leave?''

Naruto nodded.

''I guess I will focus on Sound and Iwa then,'' Neji said.

"Anything I should know?"

Naruto appeared to think for a brief moment, "Nothing you can change," He said. "But do tell Anko that I have a present for her. After the Kyuubi makes an appearance, take Kurenai and hide."

"Are you planning something big?"

"Not me," Naruto said.

''We will talk afterwards,'' that said, took a step forward before abruptly stopping. ''This wasn't your first option was it?''

Naruto shook his head, ''I was going to fight. But I don't feel like it anymore and I have to watch over some people. It would sadden me if something happens to them.''

Neji stared for a moment before shaking his head. He flashed away to re-join the battle once again.

Naruto settled down, feet hanging loose at the edge of the building, eyes closed. Where is that damned Baki? There were so many battles occurring that made it difficult to concentrate. Chakra was being burnt all over, Naruto's senses found some difficulty in navigating through.

''Naruto,'' Haku said, holding the Kazekage's corpse around his left shoulder. ''I got him,'' he added.

Naruto nodded, and jumped down the ground. Haku followed him and watched as Naruto kneeled down. The blonde placed his right hand on the ground. ''Gate,'' he said standing up.

''What about them?'' Haku asked of the shinobi who'd appeared upon noting the red clouds within the village.

''Ignore them,'' Naruto said, ''We have far more pressing issues,'' the blond took the body from Haku. ''Go check on the Sandaime.''

''Hai,'' Haku said before disappearing in a flash. Naruto flashed away as well.

**Konoha Gates**

Boom!

That was the welcome Naruto received upon arriving at the gate. It was Tsunade's punch crushing the ground, having missed its target. So the main battle was happening here, Naruto thought, smiling. No wonder things were a little messy with the senses. Powerful chakra of all kinds flooded this area.

Those damned punches of that woman. Naruto surely didn't wish to end up being hit by one of them. If it landed on his chest, it would certainly crush his ribcage. That was a damage that Naruto didn't want to receive. He wasn't Madara who would only laugh at the pain.

Naruto turned around, ignoring everyone else. He saw his target.

''Hmm?'' Naruto snapped back to the location of Tsunade. The woman was rushing over to him, right hand glowing with chakra.

Tsunade drove her monstrous punch at Naruto, who avoided it by sidestepping it. The punch crashed into the ground, raising large chunks of debris. Naruto raised a curious eye brow, still just inches away from Tsunade.

''If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to hit me while I was looking away,'' Naruto said to the slug princess, his blank smile in place.

''Good thing you know better,'' Tsunade responded with mild sarcasm as she straightened herself. ''I thought I'd just knock you out to avoid any complications once the old man has finished battling Orochimaru.''

''I understand,'' Naruto said with a nod. Once again, he gave Tsunade his back. ''I'm going to do something good. You can try to fight me when I'm done. So, please, don't try to hit me when I'm not looking.''

Naruto walked away, with Tsunade glaring at the body he was carrying. ''Who is it?''

Naruto didn't respond, he created more distance, walking over to Baki. ''Yoh, Baki!''

Baki twisted around to look at the source of the voice calling upon his name. With so many shinobi around him, it was difficult for him to locate the person with just one glance.

Who would call him in the middle of a battle anyway? None of Sunagakure shinobi would go that far. It wasn't a good time with the likes of Tsunade just a distance away. Any lapse in concentration in the battlefield and the punch of that woman would knock the lights of him and that would be it for him and possibly for Suna's chances at victory.

Baki was forced to make a distance away from the fighting, when his momentarily loss of concentration opened a door for a Fireball to be launched towards him. The Sand Jonin dodged the jutsu carefully and looked back.

Someone was calling him. He needed to see who it was as it really sound familiar – the voice. The familiarity of the voice made it important for him to find out who was really calling him.

Baki jumped away, again to a safe distance, away from the fighting – he needed a good distance to view everything. Before he could even think of trying to look elsewhere, Naruto appeared in front of him.

Baki narrowed his eyes dangerously, ''You...'' he growled in recognition of the sly blond before him.

''Oh you remember me,'' Naruto responded smiling at the wind user.

''Of course I remember you. You left quite the impression. You not the kind of person one can easily forget.'' Baki all but snarled. ''What do you want?'' He clenched his fits, ready to fight if there need be.

''You want to fight me?'' Naruto asked. Baki didn't respond to the question, he merely glared, waiting patiently for Naruto to answer his question. ''What an inflexible man...'' Naruto said to himself before throwing the Kazekage's corpse straight at Baki.

Baki hesitantly caught it, and when he saw the face, his eyes widened in shock. Rasa, he thought grimly. He had known the Kazekage had been, of late, acting weird and he knew the man had decided against conspiring with Orochimaru in his vendetta against Konoha. Baki had been left surprised when the next morning the Yondaime Kazekage decided he would go ahead with the plan.

It had not been his place to question. He was a shinobi of Sunagakure and he had to follow the Kazekage's orders. And so he had. He swallowed bitterly now that he realized that the decision had been the wrong one, he shouldn't have listened. He should have tried to speak his thoughts.

If he'd done his job properly, Rasa would still be alive and they wouldn't be in this mess. It was a mess alright. With Rasa gone, everything changes.

Baki looked at where Naruto had been standing, but the blonde was no longer there. The Suna Jonin twisted around: Naruto was standing still, back turned against him. Baki looked to where the blond was staring at: Tsunade. The woman was busy creating craters all over the ground.

A frightening woman, Baki had to say.

''Don't feign surprise now that you that Rasa is dead,'' Naruto suddenly said. ''You knew Rasa was acting weird and you had to question why he no longer was anywhere in the village while you fought. You suspected something was wrong, but chose not to do anything against it.''

''There wasn't much to do anyway,'' Baki said, still holding Rasa's corpse. ''We're already engaged in war with Konoha. If we suddenly say we want to pull out, they won't listen to us even if we tell them we were tricked. We won't be allowed to leave peacefully.''

''Do you really believe that, Baki?''

''What is that supposed to mean?'' Baki demanded through gritted teeth.

''You studied Konoha thoroughly before this little invasion. You must know how the Sandaime works. If you are surrendering, the Sandaime will listen to you and allow you to return to your village. But of course you'll have to pay after everything has settled down.''

The Sandaime Hokage was like that. If it had been Danzo, it would be a different matter all together. The dead man would've still ordered for their deaths and invade Suna himself with the intensions of making it Konoha's territory.

Good thing he was dead.

Baki frowned. Why had he been hesitant? Was it because he had no proof? Baki told himself that it was because of that. How could he act when he couldn't prove anything. A wrong move on his part would've ended in insubordination on his part. That was a record he didn't wish to have.

Naruto was certainly right though. Konoha had to accept Suna's withdrawal. No matter how much they may feel betrayed and angered by their actions, they had to accept their 'white flag.' There more the battles drags on, the more Konoha is destroyed and it is even losing its shinobi.

That was the bitter thing about war: even if you were winning, you end up losing something. Death occurs in both sides. Everybody was a loser in a war. Allowing Suna to retreat minimized the damage and causalities and it would make it easier to them to handle the remaining forces.

A complete withdrawal of Suna's forces was the best option now. He was now aware that it hadn't been Rasa's orders that they fight. It had been that damned Orochimaru.

''Take your men and leave the village. I will try to create a safe passage for you,'' Naruto said... Well more like ordered. ''Gaara must have thought of something as well.''

''Gaara?''

''Why do you think he hasn't released Shikaku?'' Naruto asked. ''Get to that while I keep Tsunade busy,'' that started walking away.

"Why are you doing this? I once heard Orochimaru tell Rasa that you might responsible for Gaara's change," Baki question cautiously. "And those clouds…" He said pointing at the Akatsuki cloak Naruto wore.

"I have my reasons and this isn't the time to discuss them. Even if this was the time, I wouldn't discuss them with you," Naruto looked up for a second before continuing. "As it stands, you're a minor character but with a big future. So until then…"

"Are you insulting me?"

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly, "Maybe. Maybe not," He said and walked away from the man.

Baki glared for a moment and decided on what to do.

Baki had no choice. He had to do this. With Rasa gone, and knowing exactly who killed him, there was no reason for them to fight Konoha. They'd betrayed the Hidden Leaf, and they themselves in turn were betrayed by Orochimaru.

Baki couldn't help but release a bitter chuckle at the situation. He guessed this was how the Shinobi world operated. You couldn't stab someone in the back and not expect to be stabbed as well.

For Suna, this was an embarrassment and a great loss. They no longer had a Kage and had turned on their greatest ally. The Hidden Leaf had always been its main ticket to survival. If things escalate to a bloody war between the two villages, Sunagakure would fall – there was no question about that.

Baki had to remain strong.. For Sunagakure. They still had Gaara as well. All was not lost. Yes, there was still hope.

**Earlier**

''Kukukukukukukuku,'' Orochimaru laughed gleefully, staring down at his former sensei. ''I didn't think you'd put a better fight than this, sensei,'' the snake said. "Then again, it won't be any fun if you don't put up a fight."

''You underestimated me thinking I wouldn't hold on because of my old age,'' the Third said.

Despite putting on a good fight so far, his movements had been sluggish. Honestly, the Hiruzen was disappointed with himself. In this state, he was no longer worthy of being called God of shinobi. He could still retain his tittle as the Professor, but kami? No, he had weakened pathetically. Even though he was of advanced age, and this should be expected, Hiruzen was still disappointed with himself.

He had become a mere shadow of his former self. In the way he was fighting, he wasn't worthy to even sit under that shadow.

At least the village was still holding on with the fighting. Tsunade and Jiraiya were present and fighting. They wouldn't allow anything to happen to this beloved village of his. The two gave him the assurance that things would be alright and he could put his focus on this little fight with his foolish student.

''I guess I did,'' Orochimaru said, licking his lips, hands folded across his chest.

''I taught you better than this,'' the Sandaime said. ''It seems that you have abandoned all my teachings though. Did you come here just to kill me, Orochimaru?''

Orochimaru shrugged, and turned his eyes away from the Sandaime for a moment. The barrier was still holding on, so no one could interfere with the battle. He could take his sweet time with his former sensei.

He knew Naruto was in the village. Of course, he knew the blonde had his reasons and Orochimaru knew certainly what it was.

If he finished things here quickly, and if Naruto tried to disturb his time with the Sandaime, he would screw with the blonde's plan in a very satisfying manner.

The Snake Sannin turned to his former sensei again, ''speaking of being here, why do you think Naruto is here, anyway?''

''Who knows? I'm sure he has his reasons. I do think he plans to kill you though. You're nuisance,'' the Sandaime said.

Orochimaru chuckled at being called a nuisance, ''he is certainly something, isn't he? To regard me as nothing more than a nuisance...'' The Otogakure leader shook his head. ''I have no doubt that Naruto plans to kill me, but he can't. But he will probably achieve his other goals.''

''What goals?''

''Naruto knew this was going to happen and did nothing to stop it. In fact, he encouraged me to do it as well. I did meet him a couple of days ago after Danzo was killed,'' Orochimaru said.

The Sandaime frowned. Naruto did that? He knew the blond held no love for Konoha, but why allow Orochimaru to come here. It clicked on the Sandaime that something was up. He managed to smile. Naruto was truly a manipulative and shrewd person. How he wished that the blond could use his abilities for the greater good.

Seeing the Sandaime smile, Orochimaru frowned. He was expecting his former sensei to be struggling to deal with the fact that his beloved Naruto had actually condoned for the invasion to occur and actually had the power to stop it, but chose not to.

''Does it bother you?'' Hiruzen asked, still smiling slightly.

''A little,'' Orochimaru admitted.

''I was wondering, why would Naruto wait for you to come here just to kill you? If he wanted to annihilate you and your forces, he could have done without this. Then why?'' The Sandaime paused for a moment before responding to his question. ''Naruto likes interesting things. No doubt he let this happen because he wanted to see who will come out to play on this stage. He probably wanted you out of the Sound to take it for himself. I'm guessing other members of the Akatsuki are destroying your hideouts and while we kill your shinobi for him. And he gets to watch the show. Of course he will intervene every now and then.''

That was very probable. But Orochimaru didn't have to worry about Sound. He had other hideouts elsewhere. He could go to any place he wishes. That wasn't a problem for him. ''Is that all?''

The Sandaime Hokage shook his head, ''is Naruto connected to Sunagakure somehow?''

Orochimaru felt like he was back in class with the Sandaime once again. Nevertheless, he did respond to the old man's question. ''Yes. The Akatsuki did a few jobs for Rasa, and I believe Naruto-kun also trained Gaara.''

The Sandaime lost his smile and shook his head. ''It is clear now,'' he said quietly. ''I heard that he was seen at Kirigakure. There were also rumours that the Akatsuki was involved in Kiri's civil war,'' Orochimaru's look revealed something, '' and judging by your expression, the rumours were true,'' the Hokage took a stance, ''Let us this over with my foolish student. I wish to inform Jiraiya Naruto's goal.''

''Fine,'' Orochimaru said, returning his grin to full force. ''I want to show you something,'' that said, he did hand seals. ''Kuchiyose no jutsu: Impure world reincarnation!''

The Sandaime Hokage widened his eyes as the coffins sprouted from the ground. 1st and 2nd they said. He glared back at Orochimaru who could do something so immoral and just wrong.

''You would step so low, Orochimaru,'' the Sandaime growled.

''Yes. The look on your face was worth it,'' the Snake Sannin said with a large grin on his face.

''I wanted to get the Yondaime Hokage as well, but his soul is within the Shinigami's belly. But they are enough. Even if Suna betrays me, I won't care. The Shodai and the Nidaime will destroy you and then I will have them destroy Konoha.''

What followed then was a full blown laughter as Orochimaru fantasized the founder of Konoha going on a rampage within the village he created. It would serve only to satisfy him and his thirst.

''Brother,'' the Nidaime Hokage looked on. ''It seems we have been brought back to this world through the Impure World Reincarnation. The very forbidden jutsu I created. I never thought it would be used against me.''

''I thought you destroyed the notes,'' the Shodai said, looking around. ''Sarutobi,'' he smiled.

''Shodai-sama,'' Hiruzen said respectfully.

''You look old,'' Hashirama commented dryly. ''How long has it been?''

Tobirama ignored his brother and turned to face Orochimaru, ''are you the one who cast this jutsu?''

Orochimaru nodded, ''I have improved on your work. How do you like this one?''

Tobirama narrowed his eyes. He certainly felt strong, but nowhere near the strength he once held. Still this was a massive improvement. He almost felt real. ''Do you have any idea what you're doing?''

''There is no use talking to him, Tobirama-sensei,'' Hiruzen said.

''Who is he?''

''My former student. I raised him.''

''You raised such a child, Sarutobi...'' Hashirama said looking at Orochimaru. ''He is very impressive if he is able to control me even at this level.''

''Enough of the chit chat. Attack him already,'' Orochimaru said. He certainly didn't want the Akatsuki to get here before he could make his sensei suffer.

''I'm sorry, Saru, but we have no control...''

Hiruzen nodded, "I understand, but you must forgive me as well for what I will do to your souls."

**W****ith Naruto**

Naruto casually strolled towards the battlefield at the gates. As he looked around, there were about 100 enemy shinobi fighting against Konoha. Most of them had already been smacked to a pulp by Tsunade. So it was no doubt the little invasion would end soon. The woman was a walking earth destruction machine. One punch and a path was created through hundreds of shinobi.

What had Orochimaru been thinking when he brought this invasion? He couldn't have possibly hoped to win with this little. The Snake himself hadn't even taken to the fighting as he was busy with his petty fight against the Sandaime Hokage. This wasn't much to win a war against the likes of Konoha, but just enough to do some damage.

Orochimaru's objective couldn't have been to destroy the Leaf. The snake had to have known Gaara wouldn't transform into Shukaku for the destruction of the Leaf... And yet the snake still made it here anyway.

It was also possible that he didn't know or thought little of it. Arrogance has proved to be Orochimaru's undoing in many situations.

Could it be that he planned on using _that? _It was very possible. No, at this stage it had to be the only choice left for the Sannin because those could surely do the damage he sought and he would have the time and take joy in watching it as well. Well, he just had to get _them _under control to be able to do get them to go on a rampage in Konoha.

Naruto frowned when something clicked in his head. He shook his head in denial of the thought. 'It is impossible,' he thought. There was no way Orochimaru had foreseen that he would use the Kyuubi today and planned on brining Hashirama into the fray to stop him.

It wouldn't be for the sake of Konoha, but just to screw with him. His recent actions regarding the Sannin hadn't been pleasant to him, so anything that would derail him was welcomed.

Naruto's thoughts were brought to a halt when Jiraiya suddenly crashed into the ground just behind Naruto. ''What is going on?'' The Sannin demanded from Naruto.

''Hmm?'' Naruto paused, ''Be more specific Jiraiya,'' the blond said, looking at the Toad Sage through the corner of his eyes. He also noted that Tsunade was moving towards him as well.

''Sunagakure forces are retreating,'' Tsunade said. ''It can't be that they saw that they were losing and decided to give up. From what I see, something did happen and it is forcing them to retreat.''

Jiraiya nodded, ''From where I was fighting alongside Kakashi, Baki suddenly arrived and told Kabuto he was leaving. I didn't make out what they said further, but something happened and they have decided to remove themselves from the invasion.''

Kabuto didn't look incensed nor bothered by the fact that Baki was leaving with his forces. In fact, he'd merely smiled and disappeared from the battlefield himself. The four eyed shinobi had been fighting Kakashi and left before a winner could be made.

''And you're asking me because you think I have something to do with it?''

''I know you have something to do with it,'' Tsunade said firmly. ''I saw you go away with Baki carrying a corpse and when you returned, you no longer had it. Who was it?''

''Was it the Kazekage?'' Jiraiya asked with narrowed eyes.

''Yes,'' Naruto said nodding his head. ''Orochimaru killed him a little while ago after he refused to take part in the invasion. Your former teammate murdered him and then went on to impersonate him for a little while to get Suna's forces to leave their village.''

''That would explain why Sunagakure betrayed us,'' Jiraiya said. ''But this is something you expect from Orochimaru. Rasa and him had to have had some form of relationship if they were able to get that far...''

''Who knows?'' Naruto responded calmly. ''I informed Baki of this and he decided to remove Suna's forces from the village because they no longer had any reason to fight. They'd only come here thinking that they were following orders of their Kage, but that has turned out to be false, and so they are retreating.''

''We're allowing them to leave but the fact that they had been tricked doesn't make up for what they did,'' Jiraiya said strongly.

''Are you talking to me or her, because I don't see how that affects me in any way,'' Naruto said to the Toad Sage.

Jiraiya clenched his fists in mild anger, but he restrained himself from exploding. ''The remaining forces should escape as well. I believe only those from Iwagakure will leave. Seeing that Suna is leaving, they won't stay behind knowing that they are only going to be killed. Sound shinobi won't leave because they know Orochimaru will kill them himself if they abandon the mission.''

''Since we haven't been able to tell apart which are from Sound and which are from Iwagakure, we should be able to tell from, the directions they will take when heading to their villages. We can launch an attack...'' Tsunade said, not about to let them get away.

''I'm already on it. I have dispatched Gai and a number of shinobi to go on the attack. I will also have some Anbu usher the Sand. We don't want them changing their mind,'' Jiraiya said. ''For now, we have him to deal with. My summons have already dealt with Orochimaru's snakes, and with bulk of the invaders retreating, our forces can handle the remaining enemies."

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade seemed ready for a fight with him. Naruto smiled, ''was this the plan? Allow me to 'help' out and then surround me to keep me from doing anything further?'' Naruto put on a look. ''I feel used.''

''Get used to it,'' Tsunade said with a shrug. ''Jiraiya, sweep out the remaining forces. I will deal with him.''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes. I want to have a go at him,'' Tsunade said strongly before smiling at the Sannin, ''If something happens, you can always interfere.''

''If you say so,'' Jiraiya said with a nod. Having said that, he appeared to blur out of existence.

''Rasengan!'' Jiraiya suddenly appeared in front of Naruto, above the ground, right hand jerked forward with the Rasengan on the palm. Naruto jumped back at this to avoid the jutsu. As Jiraiya went straight to the ground having missed him and while Naruto was still in the air, Tsunade blurred into existence above the Sannin. She thrust forward her right fist straight at Naruto's face.

Naruto quickly raised both his hands and formed them in a crossed position with a bit of wind coating them for extra defence. Tsunade's chakra enhanced punch slammed into his defence. While it didn't penetrate through it, it still sent the blond rocketing towards the large walls that surrounded the village.

Naruto winced as his body slammed into to the wall. Her power is truly legendary, he thought as he landed down the ground. The gates were on his left side, and hundreds of shinobi were exiting through. Naruto looked at them for a moment as masked man, Anbu, followed behind.

Looking back at Tsunade and Jiraiya, Naruto spoke, ''that was exactly what I expect from Sannins. A perfectly executed move,'' he said in a congratulatory tone. ''You knew the most guarded side of me is my back. If you'd attacked from behind, I would've turned around to face you. This would've given Tsunade my back. Since it is the most guarded side, I would have blocked her if she'd attacked. But coming in front, only seconds apart makes things a little difficult.''

When Jiraiya went away without so much as a response to Naruto, Tsunade merely smiled, ''Your reflexes are good. Was it wind that I hit?''

She didn't wait for Naruto's response because just then, she slammed her punch into the ground, before peeling out a giant boulder. Tsunade wasted no time at all because just then, she picked it up and threw it straight at Naruto in tremendous speed.

Naruto flashed to his right hand, away from the gates and avoided the boulder. The chunk of earth turned into debris as it collided with the hard wall of the village. As soon as Naruto touched down the ground, Tsunade appeared in front of him, slightly above ground and her left punch swinging towards the side of his face.

Naruto reacted quickly by crouching down the ground, and tried to slam his right foot into Tsunade's gut as she was just above him. But the experienced Slug princess positioned her right knee carefully and blocked his kick. While still in that position, Tsunade's eyes snapped at him and she brought down her right fist in an attempt to punch him straight on his forehead.

Naruto quickly made the distance and Tsunade's punch slammed into the ground in a resounding boom that lifted up chunks of debris.

The blond took the opportunity to attack the Slug Princess while she was still down on the ground. He cut the distance between them and his left foot crashed down the ground, close to Tsunade as his right was swung towards Tsunade's head. The kick was wind infused.

Tsunade caught it with a chakra coated left hand and the ground beneath them shattered under the shock of the blow. Before Naruto could even raise an eyebrow, Tsunade strengthened her grip on Naruto's foot before dragging him. Tsunade spun around, swinging Naruto around to pick up some momentum before she threw him towards the wall.

Naruto was quick to recover as he flipped once and touched down the ground. He slid backwards a couple of feat under the momentum of the throw. The moment he stopped, Haku flashed to his right side.

''We have a problem,'' Haku whispered.

''What?''

''The Sandaime used that seal... The Shiki Fuin.''

''So Orochimaru used the impure world reincarnation,'' Naruto said getting down on one knee. He placed his hand on the ground for a moment, before standing up. ''I have to cut our time short, Tsunade. But you have earned my respect,'' the blond Jinchuriki said, bowing a little. He then disappeared in a swirling darkness.

"Tch" Tsunade was left to growl as the blond once again left before they could finish up their business.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune called, rushing over to the blonde. "I had to wait until he was gone," she said of Naruto. "I need your help with the wounded."

Jiraiya was probably handling the remaining forces and with the retreat of Sand, this invasion was over. Naruto was the problem.

"Get Sakura and Katsuyu will help as well," Tsunade said. "I'm worried about the Sandaime. Naruto left here in a hurry and my guess is he went over where the old man is fighting."

**Stadium**

A spiralling blackness appeared within the centre of the stadium, and a second later, Naruto appeared. The jutsu was truly amazing in this kind of usage. It didn't have the limits of the Flying Thunder God. Between the two, Kamui was better. It was a pity Naruto was no Uchiha and he didn't have both eyes of Obito. If he really had both, he would've chosen to use Kamui instead of the space/time Ninjutsu created by the Nidaime Hokage.

Most of the ground had trees: Naruto figured it was Hashirama's Mokuton. It was a pity that he didn't get to watch the man that was once hailed as the God of shinobi. It couldn't be helped, Naruto told himself.

As soon as he turned towards Orochimaru, who looked beyond infuriated and in much pain. ''You don't look too good, Orochimaru,'' Naruto commented walking over to the snake, who was standing just in front of the downed Sandaime Hokage.

''Naruto-kun...'' Orochimaru growled.

Damn you Hiruzen, the snake cursed. His damn hands had been sealed away. He couldn't perform Ninjutsu because of it. He hated his sensei more than ever and what infuriated him was that he wasn't going to be the one to kill him. Using the Shiki Fuin meant that the Shinigami would eventually take his soul. He was just barely holding on to life even now.

Orochimaru wanted nothing but to tear the old man apart. If looks could murder, then the Sandaime would have turned to ash when Orochimaru glared at him so hatefully, that even when he was dying, the Sandaime had to flinch involuntarily. There was so much hatred and anger in those eyes sickened the Sandaime Hokage.

Despite the situation, the Sandaime smiled weakly, ''M-my foolishh s-studdent, you're f-full of arrogance. I-it was y-your undoing today. If you c-can get o-out of h-here, live with the shame.''

''Curse you sensei!'' Orochimaru snarled before twisting around to face Naruto. ''Are you here to finish me off?''

Naruto shook his head. ''I came here for the Sandaime,'' Naruto said and suddenly appeared behind the Sandaime Hokage. He settled down, feet spread through the ground and then he rested the Sandaime on his chest.

The dark barrier that had been made by the Sound Four quickly dispersed and they appeared beside their master. Haku flashed into existence as well. But before anything could be done, Orochimaru disappeared with his subordinates.

''Should I follow them?'' Haku asked, standing on Naruto's right side.

''Yes,'' Naruto said. ''Kill the Sound Four and keep Orochimaru alive. I will punish him later.''

''Hai,'' Haku said before disappearing, leaving a cold wind behind him.

''It must have been like this with my father as well,'' Naruto said to the Sandaime. ''I didn't actually think that you'd go this far. But this should be expected. You die a hero, having lived your life as the Professor.''

''I-is t-that what y-you really wish to talk a-about with a d-dying oldman?''

Naruto smiled sadly. A real sad smile. ''No. I guess this is when we pour out our hearts to each time. A moment of truth if you like. Honestly, you were the one person or the first person who actually cared and loved me genuinely. You had hidden agendas, but your love for me was real. I will always be thankful and I will always respect your memory.''

''I-i d-don't have m-much time l-left, can you listen to this dying man's last wish?. N-naruto, I-i sstill wish for y-your happiness, and I hope you will f-find it in y-your h-heart to do what is r-right and… please don't...'' the last words didn't come out.

The Sandaime Hokage died.

Naruto remained still, expression purely blank strange emotions running rampant within, ''and I wanted to tell you my parents' words to you. If you can still hear me, they said thank you for trying the best you could...''

Was this how you felt like when someone you cared for died in your hands? It was truly a strange feeling. Naruto thought he had experienced everything that needed to be experienced. But this was truly a unique feeling. There was a sense of loss within, like something he once valued had been ripped away from his heart.

He did care, the Sandaime Hokage had been the first person he ever cared for, and the old man had been the first person to love him. Naruto hadn't forgotten that. The old man had tried. Family, huh? Yes, they had been family.

Naruto looked up, the sad smile returned in full force as he stared into the sky. Either he didn't mind or didn't notice the shinobi all over the stadium watching him, because he just stared unmoving. For a full minute, no thought went through his mind. It was just blank and his eyes didn't betray that emptiness.

Whatever it was, Naruto felt sad.

''Naruto,'' a very familiar voice called him. Naruto didn't move. ''Naruto,'' he was called once again.

A few seconds passed and he turned to face the person: Aika.

''I knew this would happen,'' she said softly. ''This place isn't exactly welcoming to you. We have to move.''

Naruto looked around. The whole stadium was surrounded by hundreds of shinobi and Anbu. He assumed they hadn't attacked in respect of the Sandaime Hokage. His relationship with the old man hadn't been a secret to anyone.

The blond shook his head and gently placed the Sandaime's corpse down the ground before standing up. ''I'm a bit sad,'' Naruto said. ''What should we do, Aika?''

''Move ahead. You knew this would happen. Delaying things won't do us any good. We must move on,'' Aika said strongly.

Naruto nodded, ''I guess you're right,'' he said. ''Did you secure them?" Aika nodded. "Go home. Nagato and I will handle things from here.''

''Are you going to be okay?''

Naruto nodded.

Aika disappeared in a flash.

And suddenly, Naruto became fully aware that he was surrounded. ''I guess you missed something in your observations around the village, huh? This was your first experience of a different kind of pain...''

Naruto looked at the Toad Sage who'd spoken, ''Yes, it was a new experience. I guess there is still so much for me to learn in this world,'' he said.

''Your new experiences will be in a cold cell beneath the Anbu HQ,'' Jiraiya said. ''You're still an S-rank wanted criminal and a member of the Akatsuki. We can't let you go.''

''I would've been disappointed if things went otherwise,'' Naruto said calmly. ''So, who is coming first?''

''You don't actually think you can take all of us, do you?'' one of the Anbus asked, a bit insulted by the blond's question.

''Numbers are just numbers to him. If you think you can defeat him with just numbers, you have it wrong,'' Neji said. While others took a stance, Neji didn't. He remained still. He was certain Naruto wasn't going to fight anyone in this stadium.

''How do you know? You working with him, Hyuuga?''

''I heard he trained you. Turned traitor have you?''

While the eyes turned on Neji, the Hyuuga looked up at the roof of the stadium: a certain Uchiha was standing there, hands folded across his chest, and he had wide grin. ''How petty of you Sasuke,'' Neji said mildly.

''I guess I will move on,'' Naruto said and disappeared from the stadium.

He appeared on top of his former cave. 'You ready, Kurama?'

'I am, are you really sure about this?'

'I am. It is poetic justice. They spent so many years fearing that I was the Kyuubi and calling me names. Don't you think its fair we show them the real Nine-tailed Demon?'

Kurama shook his head. 'I'm not against it. In fact I'm excited about it. But I do wonder if you're really Kushina's child. But then again, you're really the type of a person who is truly worthy of containing me,' the Bijuu said proudly.

'Excellent,' Naruto said. He held out a single hand seal. 'Now to get the villagers out of their shelters.'

'Oh, you're going to do this in front of everyone?'

'Yes, it is only right that way,' Naruto said to the Bijuu as loud explosions rocked through the Hokage monument. This was designed to get the people to leave the evacuation shelters and return to the ground to view everything.

''I found him!'' Someone yelled.

Within seconds, Naruto was once again surrounded by hundreds of shinobi. ''What have you done, Naruto?'' Tsunade demanded angrily. ''Hurting civilians? That is a low even for you!''

''Hurting civilians? No, no. You have it all wrong. I haven't harmed them. I just got them to return here to witness the next play,'' Naruto said. ''You say this is a new low? These civilians tormented me my whole life. I won't kill them. I'm just going to have them relive their worst nightmare.''

He was still safe from the Sandaime's last request of him. He hadn't planned on butchering the insects however. He just wanted them to know what fear truly was.

Eyes widened at Naruto's words. ''You don't mean..?''

''Stop him before he release the Kyuubi!'' Tsunade shouted pointing at Naruto.

Unthinkable. She never thought a day would come when she would see the Kyuubi once again. Already some shinobi were trembling at her words. The thought of the Kyuubi being released in the village was truly frightening. It just brought dread to the hearts of many.

Cursed bastard. He was going to have the villagers witness it as well. That is why the explosion... He wanted them out of the evacuation shelters!

A moment of an eerie silence passed through the village as everyone waited for what was about to happen. Naruto had jumped into the sky hands clasped together with an expressionless mask covering his face.

Something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be good. Such a dreadful anticipation claimed a hold over the villagers and everyone fearing the inevitable.

It happened instantly: the nine tails started to sprout out behind Naruto, there was none of the malicious chakra that had greeted the village years ago during the Kyuubi's rampage. There was nothing of that sort, but the tails continued to sprout out as Naruto's form disappeared.

It was happening. Naruto was releasing the Kyuubi. The freaking Nine-tailed demon. Was this the punishment they deserved for everything they'd done?

Who was going to save them this time? Their beloved, Yondaime was not here. He'd died saving them for this beast years ago; the Sandaime Hokage was no where to be Seen. Who was going to save this village from destruction this time?

If anyone had held an actual belief that Naruto had been the Kyuubi, they were now forced to rethink. This was the Kyuubi. Naruto had been its container.

While others dropped their weapons, those who lost their loved during the first appearance, raged within. The sight of the forming Bijuu was fearsome, but the whispers of revenge were getting louder by the second.

''Do not waver!'' Jiraiya shouted, jumping into a building. The toad sage jumped higher than Naruto and did hand seals. ''Kuchiyose no Jutsu!'' He summoned Gamabunta.

The Toad chief was supposed to suppress the Kyuubi before it hit the ground as it had done years before. Minato had done it once. It had to work once again. And if he slammed the Toad into Naruto at this stage before the Bijuu was fully released, it could put an end to the transformation and avoid Konoha's destruction.

Either way, Gamabunta would give him enough time to figure out a seal that could work on the Bijuu. Ninjutsu was out of the question when they were facing a mountain tall beast of destruction.

''Jiraiya!'' Gamabunta shouted. ''Not this again. Do you want me to get killed?!'' Bunta questioned, staring down at the partially transformed Kyuubi.

''Just hold on it for a moment!'' Jiraiya urged firmly.

As relief washed over some shinobi and the civilians – thinking someone was going to save them. Their Sannin. Jiraiya-sama – the relief was shattered within seconds.

''Shinra Tensei!'' Nagato suddenly appeared beside the airborne Sannin and his summon. He sent forth a focused Shinra Tensei that hit the Toad with so much force that it was sent flying away from Naruto. Nagato remained up in the air, waiting for Naruto to finish up his business. He went further up, to create a good distance.

It was good that their attention was focused on the transforming Naruto. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been free in the space he occupied.

Just then, a large puff of smoke followed with the sound of destruction. The menacing feeling once more again aroused within the village. Everyone waited in dread as the large cloud refused to go away. The villagers who'd been forced out their evacuation chambers shook in fear.

The elder generation could still remember well what happened then.

We are going to die, was the thought that dominated.

A menacing laughter roared through the cloud. It sent the village into madness. Kurama swept away the cloud of smoke with his tails and released his chakra all over.

''Finally, I can see the light,'' Kurama said loudly for everyone to hear. ''Ah, it smells good.''

If there was any doubt. There was none now. The mountain tall Bijuu stood tall, tails swinging menacingly, and a huge grin that only spoke of hatred. It was a sight to dread and behold.

''Kyuubi!''

If there was anyone left in the village who hadn't seen it or thought it was just a cruel nightmare, none had any doubt now: this was clear reality. The feared reality.

"I thought Minato had sealed half of the Kyuubi inside him!" Tsunade questioned, her body language speaking only of tension.

"That is what we told as well," an Anbu responded.

"Then why does it look like nothing has happened to it? It looks whole!"

Kurama watched with amusement as even shinobi ran away from him, fleeing like the flies they were. He was greatly amused even more when some remained behind, presumably, ready to fight him. The villagers who'd tormented his host were now trying to leave the village. But they wouldn't. The village was locked down. They'd just run around until they pass out in fear.

''Now, what to do?'' Kurama wondered loudly, mocking the insects bellow him.

''I can't believe Naruto gave in to this!'' Jiraiya shouted in frustrations. How could he? Minato had sacrificed himself just so the Bijuu couldn't destroy the village and now the very person he'd sealed the Bijuu into had released it.

''So, he is no longer, in control, huh?'' Tsunade asked, already standing atop of Gamabunta's shoulders. ''What do we do, Jiraiya?''

Before those two could do anything, Kurama raised his paws and started the destruction. A little property destruction wouldn't hurt. He was just destroying stuff. There was no harm in that.

Gamabunta charged at the Bijuu, but tall ice mirrors burst forth from the ground, putting the Toad in a prison of ice, Halting its movements.

''I could have ripped that Toad apart,'' Kurama growled. It would've been pay back for last time. The damn Toad was part of the reason he'd been sealed in the first place.

''There isn't much time left,'' Haku shouted, standing ontop of the Bijuu. ''I will hold off anyone attempting to block the Jutsu. You go ahead.''

Kurama didn't respond. He didn't like being told what to do. But he went on ahead to create a BijuuMuda as Haku used ice mirrors to shield the Bijuu from being disturbed. Once the bon was created, Kurama sent it straight towards the Hokage monument.

Boom!

A resounding explosion rocked through the village, destroying the monument.

The Kyuubi suddenly disappeared along with Haku and only Naruto landed down the ground, looking a bit tired. ''I'm never doing that again unless its a life and death situation. My body hurts. Your chakra is really something else,'' it had burned his body.

''Hmm?''

Sasuke suddenly flashed behind Naruto, sword in hand and sparkling with lighting. ''I thought it was total destruction. You just wanted to bring some fear...'' The Uchiha said. ''But you look worse for wear. I doubt you can take the entire village by yourself.''

Before Naruto could respond, a murder of crows flocked into the area, just in front of him. The older Uchiha appeared in his Akatsuki cloak, left eye closed. It made Naruto curious as the Uchiha only had his right working. At least that was what he could sense. But knowing Itachi, it could be a trick.

''Itachi,'' Sasuke stared at his brother. By then, shinobi had surrounded the area once again. ''What are you doing here?'' it was dangerous for him to be here. He could end up being killed.

''What is going on here?'' Jiraiya questioned, looking at the scene. He ordered the Anbu to be on standby. He had a distinctive feeling that Itachi wasn't here for Akatsuki business. With the way he was looking at Naruto, it was obvious.

''Are you sure?'' Tsunade asked. Jiraiya nodded in response.

Back with Naruto

''Itachi,'' Naruto started. ''Have you completed your mission?''

''I have. I did it quickly and hurried back here.''

''I didn't call you here. You have matters of your own. Might I enquire what it is?''

''To stop you of course. I can't let you destroy Konoha,'' Itachi said to the blond, and surprisingly many who listened. ''What is Nagato trying to do?''

''Who knows?'' Naruto said with a shrug. ''If you want to stop him use your Perfect Susano'o.''

''That won't be necessary,'' Itachi said neutrally. ''I just have to neutralize you and the rest can be handled,'' the Uchiha added.

Itachi took out his sword and charged straight at Naruto. Sasuke did the same behind him.

'Genjutsu?' Naruto thought before releasing it. When reality came into view, the crow wielding Shisui's eye was staring into his eyes. Naruto was puzzled. Hell, his eyes widened slightly before he looked the other side when he couldn't see Itachi in front of him.

Naruto heard the sound of lightning crackling. His senses alerted him of danger. Both Uchihas were behind him. Naruto only had the time to move to the side to avoid Sasuke's blade from piercing him through his heart, But had gone through Itachi first.

''Nii-san!'' Sasuke shouted with wide eyes. He hadn't seen that coming. He let go of his sword and dropped into the ground. He had killed his beloved brother!

''I-im sorry, S-sasuke...''

Naruto pulled himself away from the sword, frowning. His narrowed gaze turned towards Itachi, not minding the blood flowing out of his chest. ''Itachi, you surprised me. The eye was a nice touch. It really did shock me. But to think that you'd die to give your brother more power,'' Naruto sounded disappointed. ''This changes th...'' Naruto trailed, falling onto his knees as he coughed up blood.

Jiraiya stepped forward with Tsunade. "You can bleed like everyone else," the Sannin said a bit smugly. "My bet is that the Kyuubi's chakra does a lot of damage to your body and that wound you just received. It just pierced through your chest. It has to be fatal."

Naruto cursed Itachi. "If I had connections in hell, I would make sure that you suffered," Naruto said before looking at Jiraiya. "This is what it means to be mortal. Truly pathetic. One strike and this happens," He said placing open palm on his wound.

Shisui's eyes was already gone. He hadn't seen that and that only made him frown deeply. Had it been an illusion?

''I can't stay here for too long, lest I face an embarrassment,'' he disappearing in a swirling Vortex.

''Konoha!'' Nagato shouted from above the village. ''You have experienced dread, and anger, now its is time you know Pein, you experience it. Then you will understand what we have been feeling because of you!'' That said, Nagato released the dreaded jutsu.

**''Shinra Tensei!**''

**Moments Later**

It wasn't satisfaction that Naruto felt when he was staring down the large crater that once rounded up hundreds of buildings; it was a strange feeling that made him neither happy nor sad. He was in between. Just mild. This was no longer the Hidden Leaf, this was the face of destruction proudly brought by the hands of none other than the God of Amegakure, Nagato.

The once Great Village had been turned into nothing. Who would believe that this was once the strongest village in the Elemental Nations. It was. Until moments ago. Before the slap of a god punished Konoha for its sins. Now it was just ruins and Naruto felt no sympathy, he felt this was what Konoha deserved for its past actions.

At least the Sandaime hadn't been alive to witness. Surely, if he had been still alive, this destruction would have been postponed to another date. This was not something Naruto wished for the old man to see. He was glad he didn't see this. It had not been Naruto's hand that saw the Hidden Leaf destroyed. It had been Nagato's who had his own reasons, that benefited the Akatsuki.

Naruto closed his eyes: he was standing on top of the large wall that surrounded the crater that was once Konoha. Nagato landed beside him.

''How many do you think are alive?''

''Enough,'' Naruto said with indifference. ''Tsunade saved many and you held back from causing total destruction. I can still sense so many alive. Some barely holding on. But we have killed many.''

Nagato nodded, ''The objective wasn't to reduce Konoha's population by this much. We were focused on this result, but I guess I we can revive a few that died. Let us say around 50% of those I killed.''

''This means that those who will live will live the pain of losses,'' Naruto said. ''I like it. Death doesn't just do it. They can't learn or experience what we wish for them to experience while they are dead.''

''This is why some must remain dead and some must be alive to suffer as we have suffered and if they can learn, they will change and admit their faults,'' Nagato paused for a moment before adding. ''They cry now. But years back they laughed and rejoiced when we were suffering because of them. Pitiful. Their souls were soothed by the peace they created in the expense of others, and we have awakened them to reality.''

''They will continue to hate us from now. The cycle of hatred continues. But this is truly a good start. We want to see if the cycle of hatred can truly be broken through understanding...''

''They will hate us and this hatred will eventually breed war - a war we will control and use to bring the Elemental Nations to peace. They will surrender to peace. Everything works out in the end,'' Nagato responded calmly.

''Yes,'' Naruto said with a nod. He placed his right hand on Nagato's shoulder and transferred some of Kurama's chakra. ''Do this so that we can go. We have crippled Konoha but we must not be crippled as well,'' he added, explaining the reason for giving Nagato chakra.

Nagato did what was required. ''Gedo Rinne Tensei no Jutsu,'' the king of hell appeared at the centre of the large and started to shoot out green beams, reviving some of the people Nagato had killed. Precisely some of those Nagato had killed.

''That should be enough. We still wish for Konoha to live on,'' Nagato said, stopping his jutsu. ''Let us go before they notice us.''

Naruto nodded, and created a clone that disappeared. Seeing Nagato's questioning look, Naruto explained. ''It has gone to free some people I'd kept safe from your jutsu,'' he said.

Nagato said nothing to that. ''In a few weeks, Iwagakure will probably make a move on Konoha. This is a good chance for anyone to attack Konoha and get away with it.''

The two flashed away from the walls of the village and appeared in the forest. They settled on walking down the ground, taking the direction of Amegakure.

''But we won't let anyone do that. We did this for our benefit and will not allow anyone to take advantage of what we have done. Onoki will have to keep grounded. We will put him down if it becomes a need to do so.''

''We should make the first move before he does. The waiting game won't allow us to dictate some things,'' Nagato said.

Naruto appeared to think for a moment before he responded. ''That may be the best option. Either way, we will take action against Onoki for his latest actions,'' the blond said firmly. ''I have to say: I'm a bit disappointed that Itachi chose to go down that way. No, I'm rather disappointed at my own failure to prevent it.''

''You can't always have everything figured out. But you handled it well. Having seen what transpired, I'd thought you would have shown a bit more of your shock,'' Nagato said.

''I didn't think he'd use that eye on me. It isn't something you can defend against. I'd planned on taking it from Itachi and use it on him to do what the Akatsuki desires. In the end, he chose to end it by his hand. Given Sasuke's shock, it is safe to assume that Sasuke will earn the Mangekyo Sharingan... Eventually the Eternal...''

''He is a bit uncontrollable. We should remove him now before he becomes a problem,'' Nagato said. Hell, he was more than willing to go back to Konoha and kill the Uchiha right now. It came quickly like that with him. He wasn't going to take any chances with his goals.

''I will handle the Uchiha mess. Sasuke still has a role. I do think I will kill him soon though. He is starting to annoy me with his actions and Itachi's punchline rubbed me off in the wrong way.''

''Are you that put off that Itachi caught you by surprise and out-thought you?''

''Yes,'' Naruto didn't deny it. ''In any case, we have to start building the Empire's palace in either the Sound or Fang. The Akatsuki will be based there while we run our village's separately. With the railways already completed, we have to move up to other nations and create a web that connects each nation.''

''Wind, Earth, and Lightning Daimyo's have been rather difficult to negotiate with.''

''I will have Aika handle them,'' Naruto said. ''Orochimaru is alive and waiting for us with Haku just ahead.''

''What do you wish to do with him?''

''Use him as bait to lure out Kabuto. I'm afraid that spawn is too dangerous to be left alone in this world. He may cause problems,'' Naruto shook his head. ''He will cause problems.''

''We can't have that. Any threat to peace has to be removed. It doesn't matter what or who it is...''

With Jiraiya

The Toad Sage fell on his knees, overlooking the destruction that had been brought onto his beloved home. There was nothing that had remained standing when that blast went off, and he'd been excited that they'd wounded Naruto and could apprehend him. The blond had disappeared and what had followed then resulted in what his wide eyes were staring at.

How could Naruto have done this to Konoha? The Leaf had been basically wiped out of the map. The only thing that remained was the wall Hashirama built. Jiraiya shook his head. No, the Leaf wasn't the buildings. It was the people that made Konohagakure no Sato. As long as there were people, then the village could be rebuilt once more again. Yes, they could and would rebuild.

Still, this was the greatest destruction the Leaf had ever seen. Jiraiya hoped there was nothing like this that would happen again. He prayed that the village never see something like this again.

His mind failed to comprehend just how one man, his former student even, could cause this much destruction and still walk away with his life intact. This was not the work of a normal shinobi, this was the work of a God and Jiraiya knew why; the Rinnegan. It had to be the advantage above all things.

''If you keep your mouth open like that, flies will find a new home,'' Sasuke said to the Sannin, as he appeared beside him: they were atop of the debris that was once was the buildings of Konoha.

Jiraiya looked at the Uchiha, he looked fine, new eyes scanning over the village, and his older brother's corpse place on his right shoulder. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes, but said nothing about it.

''I never thought I would see this much destruction in my life,'' the Sannin said bitterly. ''I'm glad the old man didn't see this.''

''This is a good chance to rebuild on new and strong foundations. The past doesn't do us good, but we can now rebuild afresh,'' Sasuke said, ''The village needs a leader as well. We can't just sit around here and nurse our wounds. Rebuilding must start now.''

Jiraiya wanted to lash out at the Uchiha, but stopped when he realized that Sasuke was right. There was so much destruction that they couldn't afford to stand still and bitterly marvel at the destruction. They had to start moving forward now with their pain.

''We have to gather everyone first,'' Jiraiya said standing up. ''Once we have done that, we can send messages to our allies and request for their help. We will mourn the dead as we rebuild."

Neji suddenly blurred into existence in front of the two, carrying the Sandaime's corpse.

''Where did you get it?'' Jiraiya asked.

''Naruto's clone handed it to me. Said to give the old man a good send off and he would attend,'' Neji said handing the body to the Toad Sage. That done, he turned away to leave.

''Where are you going? Following Naruto?'' Sasuke question suspiciously.

''Naruto said about 70% of Konoha's population remains. I am going to search for survivors and get others to join me in search for anything that might still be usable amongst the debris,'' Neji said calmly. ''You must have noticed that some who were dead were brought back to life. Not all though.''

Jiraiya nodded, ''the work of Nagato,'' he said. ''The Rinnegan is a lot more powerful than I first thought. We have to move fast to remove Nagato before he causes more destruction. Once we remove the Rinnegan, we can take out Naruto.''

Sasuke nodded, ''I'm going to give my traitorous brother a burial,'' he said and looked at Neji with a glare. ''When I return, you will share whatever you can about the Rinnegan and Naruto.''

''I will save you the effort,'' Neji said. ''I don't know anything about the Rinnegan. What I know is the Sharingan, inside and out. And as for Naruto, there isn't much to tell. Now if you will excuse me...''

**Chapter end**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Bridge of Hope**

''For the empire to survive, it requires money and power. We have power, and what is lacking is the necessary funds to make this a reality. We have some money, but we will need more,'' Naruto said, looking down the waterfall on the side of the bridge.

''There are still a lot of things that need to be build,'' Haku said, ''You think we can hit the ground running soon?''

They'd just come from Amegakure after the job at Konohagakure. The news of Konoha's destruction would not see other nations until a few days. For today, things would be calm and messages will be travelling through land. Naruto wasn't going to intercept any messages to avoid the news reaching any land.

It was best the other nations know what happened to Konoha as soon as possible. The plan had started and he wanted to start the wheels and move things into the right gear. He didn't want to deal with an impatient Nagato and there were so many varying factors now. He couldn't predict every outcome now since there would be many players in the field.

''We will,'' Naruto said. ''Nagato is just handling a few matters. We may force a few issues, but things are going to be done in order. There will be real administration and paperwork to fill out.''

''So things are still going to be kept formal and the issue of legality will be dealt with...''

Naruto nodded. ''It makes for a stronger foundation. Things that have no structure are easily lost and mismanaged. With the right channels followed, it will make it difficult for anyone to try to destroy it in just a day.''

''A strong foundation, huh?'' Haku became thoughtful for a moment before speaking, ''Our foundations are going to require sacrifices, blood and pain.''

''That is the necessary evil we have to deal with,'' Naruto said. ''If you want to bring change in the world such as the Elemental Nations, you will have to stain your hands. I'm prepared for that.''

''You have said that,'' Haku said. ''I'm not sure if I'm up for it. I couldn't even kill the Sound Four despite knowing what they were doing under Orochimaru.''

''You are too kind, Haku,'' Naruto said. ''It is not a bad thing. We are all different. Besides, we can't all have blood in our hands. One of us has to remain clean. I'm fine with that.''

Haku nodded, ''What is going to happen to Kirigakure?''

''Mei won't like what we're doing and she probably won't cooperate,'' Naruto said. ''I will have a conversation with her and see the way forward. I'd rather not fight Kiri though. We did go through the effort of saving it from the civil war.''

''Wasn't getting the Akatsuki involved a test in your part to see if quality really can trump quantity?''

Naruto shrugged. ''That was in the cards as well,''' he said. ''Lets move ahead. I'd like to rest before moving on to other things,'' he said as they began to take the direction of their home. ''Were you able to track either Guren or Kabuto?''

Haku shook his head. ''Kabuto disappeared during the invasion. Its been hours now and I haven't received anything. I don't think he will be making an appearance any time soon.''

''That is to be expected,'' Naruto said with a sigh. ''He is a real handful that one. I guess for a natural born spy you can expect a challenge. I dislike his resourcefulness though. He is too careful unlike Orochimaru.''

''Is this why you want to get rid him quickly?''

Naruto nodded, ''I don't like factors that are unpredictable. Kabuto can play any role and that could prove bothersome to the Akatsuki's goals.''

''Its unlike you to worry about someone,'' Haku said, eying Naruto carefully.

''Unlike me, huh?'' Naruto smiled. ''I guess it is, but I've learned that ignorance can be the thin line between life and death. Perhaps I shouldn't worry too much about that curious fellow. In any case, we must still look for him. His existence is like an itch on my back.''

''I will make sure the guys are doing their best,'' Haku said with a nod. ''We've located Guren in the Grass.''

''And her child?''

''They are together. What are you really planning to do with the boy?''

''Nothing,'' Naruto said. ''He possess a unique ability to control the Sanbi, but I have no interest it. I dislike the fact that the Bijuu ignores my attempts for conversation, but I have no desire to control it.''

''What then?''

''Worried I may hurt a little boy?''

''You're cold and sometimes just brutal, but you wouldn't go that far. Your understanding of pain wouldn't allow you to harm an innocent boy,'' Haku said. ''But of course if you choose to wear a careless mask you can ignore it all. But I think better of you.''

Naruto eyed Haku for a moment. ''Are trying to manipulate me?''

Haku shrugged.

''I won't touch the boy. I'm not Orochimaru. But I will threaten to use him to get Guren to behave. I require her skills. With Itachi gone, we need a replacement. The boy can get education in Uzu while Guren works.''

Haku shook his head as the two disappeared from the large bridge

**Uzu**

Haku and Naruto appeared within the Leader's Tower, right in 'Karin's' office. The red haired Uzumaki was busy with Aika, as usual. The two worked tirelessly to form the right structure and alliances for this village. The connections Aika was making would form a great deal when the empire is created.

''You two ever thought of taking some time off and let Haku do the paperwork?'' Naruto asked as he settled down on his favoured couch; Haku sat on a chair in front of Karin's desk.

''It is our responsibility to do this,'' Aika said. ''Besides, Haku can't quite pull out the work that I do. It needs someone with experience and the mind to play dirty. He is far too honest to be sitting at the negotiations table.''

''I consider that to be a great quality,'' Haku said defending himself. He was referring to his honesty. ''We are heading towards a world of peace. In that world, honesty will be needed.''

''I didn't say it was a bad thing,'' Aika corrected calmly. ''The negotiations that are being done now aren't just suited for you. Perhaps when we get to peace you can take the lead, but for now. You are better acting as support.''

Haku sighed, ''I feel like I've been demoted once again,'' he said smiling. ''I do agree with you, though. I'm better off working with Naruto than sitting here. Besides, this doesn't seem to be fun. Working at the academy is a lot better than this.''

''You do love that place, huh?'' Naruto asked, eyes closed.

''I just like to nurture the innocents of the young ones. They are our future and if we are going to create a stable and strong nation, we must create strong leaders of the future.''

''Neither of us is immortal to lead the nation for all eternity,'' Naruto said, he sounded a bit disappointed by the thought. ''Oh well, it can't be helped. We're all mortals after all.''

''When you start talking like that, it makes me think that one day you will start looking for immortality,'' Karin said, staring at the couch Naruto laid on. ''But the is still a chance you don't wish that.''

''I will only live my entire lifespan. The only death I will accept is that of old age,'' Naruto said strongly. ''Of course with so enemies to be created, my life will be in constant danger, but I will do what I can to preserve it.''

That's good to hear, Karin said smiling. ''Still, you're going to die before me,'' she liked that thought.

Naruto groaned. ''Don't remind me,'' he said. ''You're a full blooded Uzumaki. I'm not and since I'm doing to have the Kyuubi extracted, the process is likely to reduce my lifespan.''

''And you'll age, quickly,'' Karin added before turning to another matter. ''Aika and I made something for you.''

''What?''

Karin removed a white cloth from her left drawer and threw it at Naruto. ''It is made out of a strong material. I'm not saying it can't be torn, I'm saying it won't tear easily. Within it, Aika and I developed a two way seal. On the outside, the seal absorbs chakra. This effectively means all Ninjutsu based attacks will be absorbed. Its more like an armour to protect your right hand. On the inside, it also has another chakra absorption seal.''

Naruto looked at the cloth carefully... It was a beautiful gesture on the girls' part. He liked the thought they put into this. This is what meant to have people who cared for you. They always thought of your safety, no matter what. The lessons Naruto kept learning... Despite having previously thought he had everything about this corrupted world figured out.

Naruto smiled slightly. He wasn't stupid to have thought he'd figured everything to learn about life. He did know a lot of things and he could manipulate a lot of things. He had after all, worn many masks and experienced so many things in his life. Some things he didn't experience, he observed. But there was a clear difference between 'understanding' something and 'experiencing' something.

Naruto hadn't been able to empathize. This is why some experiences felt new, yet he had observed people going through such experiences and understood clearly how they felt. But having the experience yourself had been two different things. Perhaps he couldn't empathize because he didn't care too much.

Still, the inability to empathize means that even if we say we understand pain, we haven't truly understood it until we 'experience' that pain ourselves. Empathizing had to be included in the formula for a peaceful work. The big question aroused though: how would they get people to empathize with the other. It was already hard enough to get people to understand each other.

Strong bonds? Naruto thought. ''Strong bonds can make connections between people stronger. People who have no 'blood' conflicts between them and share a good friendship are able to connect at an emotional level,'' Naruto suddenly said.

''I was expecting a 'thank you,''' Karin said with a shake of her head.

''Figured something out?'' Aika asked quietly, looking at the side of Naruto.

Naruto nodded. ''Something indeed came to mind because of this gesture: when you care for someone, you want to see them live, you want to see them happy. You try by all means to protect them.''

''But?''

''Because we care, we will often do everything we can to protect those we love, even if it means killing someone else,'' Naruto said. ''Of course, it isn't always like that. But the majority of shinobi will go to that path.

''The empire has to unite the nations and create a set of universal moral values. Taking a life should be wrong, it should be considered a crime. It doesn't matter if you were attacked. Perhaps the thinking may appear naive, but if we're going to stop the cycle of hatred, we need to stop unnecessary deaths...''

''How can you say that when you've just killed hundreds of people in Konoha and are doing things that will lead to a war?'' Karin asked, staring at Naruto. What he was saying at doing were two opposite things: they contradicted each other massively.

''Were you listening to me, carefully, Karin?'' Naruto asked calmly.

''I was.''

Aika shook her head. ''You really have to look at things deeply at times, Karin. Naruto said the 'empire'. As of now, it is just the Akatsuki doing the trouble. Leadership may be the same, but objectives, are different. While Naruto will say the Akatsuki wants to bring peace, that isn't true. He is lying. The purpose of the Akatsuki is war. The empire will be the peace bringer.''

''Huh? How is that any different? If leadership is the same, it doesn't change anything.''

''It changes everything. The empire and the Akatsuki are two different things. The empire has yet to be born, but seeds for its birth have already been put to ground...'' Aika said, pausing for a moment. ''The world may not see it at first, but when the empire takes centre stage, they will see the difference.''

''Do you mean to say that even if the empire is formed before the war, it won't be the one going to war, but the Akatsuki?''

Haku shook his head. ''It's complicated. Consider the Akatsuki as the first stage, and the empire as the second Stage.''

''Oh,'' Karin mouthed. "I forget the empire will just be a front to get things in order."

''When are we going to move into the next stage?'' Aika asked.

A part of her wished that Naruto didn't have to go through all the trouble. She was after all there to ensure that he doesn't go overboard and lose his humanity. When Naruto really got into something, he can be somewhat obsessive, as he is with his black books. He never goes a day without looking at his 'diaries'. Aika was positive that if they all went missing, the blond would be lost as well.

Regardless, she was there for Naruto and would always be there for him. He did give her life back and gave her a new purpose in life. She enjoyed her current life because of him. The previous life had been a little dangerous because it involved going undercover for gathering Intel, she was still happy to serve Naruto nevertheless.

Now she walked during day and left during night. It was a change she welcomed even more so at the fact that Naruto brought it because he was worried for her safety.

''There are still a few things to consider and things that have to happen for the next scene to take centre stage,'' Naruto responded. ''For now, we will push the Elemental Nations towards a cliff and so that we can catch it easily within the nest of the empire.''

''More fighting,'' Aika muttered as she looked at Haku. ''I pity you...'' she said to the black haired Ice user.

Haku merely smiled in response, ''I'm prepared for anything.''

''Who is going to 'rule' over the empire?'' Karin asked. ''Both you and Nagato have Uzu and Amegakure respectively. And from what I understand, Nagato loves Ame too much to leave it.''

''Nobody is leaving anything. Nagato will remain leader of Amegakure,'' Naruto said firmly. ''Besides, what do you mean I have Uzu? Who leads this village?''

Karin blinked twice before shaking her head. ''I do,'' she said smiling. ''I do it with her.''

How could she forget about that? Despite Naruto insisting that he was the leader of the village, he didn't do any leading. Ever since they started rebuilding the village, it was her and Aika taking charge of everything. Naruto was just an observer and Aika had once said that Naruto never actually planned on becoming the leader of Uzushiogakure... He just wanted to see it rebuilt in the memory of the once peaceful Uzumaki clan.

''I'm not a full-blood Uzumaki. Only my mother was Uzumaki. I do have the blood in me, but I believe that only a full blooded Uzumaki should take the lead on this land,'' Naruto said smiling. ''Nagato takes charge of a peaceful village, and you are in charge of this peaceful village. Uzu isn't made to fight. Our population is civilian.

''I have always said that it was time for the Uzumaki to write their own tale, and we will do so. You will hold Uzu with Aika, Nagato will hold The Rain country and I will sit on the empire's fake throne.''

''I expected as much,'' Aika said to the part of Naruto sitting on the 'throne' of the Empire. ''Then, you'll be required to move to the empire's location...''

Naruto nodded. ''Yes, that has been accounted for. Uzu will not be involved in any battles; in fact, it will be set aside to continue its march for peace. Amegakure will continue to be run in peace as well. For war, we have the Akatsuki and the white ones.''

''Are you gonna take Haku with you?''

Naruto nodded. ''At some point, we will need a pure person to preach peace as the figurehead of the empire. This will happen after we have gain control of the Elemental Nations and when things are stable enough for me to stop making appearances.''

"It will take a couple of years after we have seized control for things to be stable," Haku said.

"I know, but that has been accounted for," Naruto said. "Peace isn't something that you can achieve by a flick of your fingers. It will take time, but with the planning I have made, Nagato will get his perfect world."

''Everything is already planned out then,'' Aika said. She stood up from her chair and walked over to Naruto. ''What about you, then?'' She asked, lying on top of the blond, staring straight into his eyes.

''What of me?''

''Your happiness,'' Aika said as if was the most obvious thing. ''I will not allow you to plan this far ahead without planning for your own happiness. I want you to be in love, think of starting a family once everything is completed,'' she paused for a moment, smiling warmly. ''I'd prefer if you start that family with me...''

Naruto blinked before smiling slightly. It was a small smile, yet so beautiful in the eyes of Aika. The blond placed both his hands on Aika's back and pulled her closer. Their bodies touched in a warm and strong hug.

''Thank you for caring Aika. You've always cared. That is why I love you and will always do,'' his hands moved over to her neck as he whispered. ''Having said that, you'll always be the first person after my heart. But don't worry about me. Think of your own happiness. Naruto will do what he can to make his life better.''

''Do you guys need a room?'' Karin asked. ''I don't even understand your relationship...''

''You're just jealous because you have no one to cuddle with,'' Aika said before taking Naruto away from the office.

''What do you think?'' Karin asked Haku.

''It's complicated,'' Haku started. ''From the time I spent with Aika, there is no doubt that she loves Naruto with all her heart. Her entire life is centred on him. She would give everything for him. Naruto cares deeply for her too. He relents in showing it often, but Aika knows.''

''Why don't they just get together?''

''Like I said; It's complicated. Is Naruto attracted to Aika? Yes. I will admit myself, Aika is beautiful. If I said I haven't stared at her, I would be lying. I have wondered, why doesn't Naruto do something? He controls himself in a manner I wouldn't be able to follow around her. Aika knows this, but that doesn't stop her from getting into his bed without any clothes. Naruto won't touch her even if his body screams for him to do so.''

''Why?''

''Sure Naruto cared for the Sandaime, but Aika was the first person Naruto wholeheartedly glared for. He 'raised' her, taught her everything she knows. He taught her how to smile once again... I believe a part of him is afraid...''

''Afraid of what?''

Haku shook his head. ''I'm not sure. I'm not sure if this 'fear' is what holds him back. Their relationship is just that complicated. But one thing is for certain, Aika will never love anyone other than Naruto. She experimented with Neji, and realized it herself. Naruto knows this. He knows Aika won't love anyone he knows that if he enters into a relationship with another woman, Aika will be hurt.

''Aika's happiness is with Naruto. I don't really know why Naruto doesn't just go with it. Perhaps it is because he can't say for sure what will happen if he does go with it because it is not on his script."

''I think they are just acting like children,'' Karin said. ''Uzumaki Aika, huh? She can be like Naruto at times... What do you think we'll be next?''

''Aika is going to be sent around to gather more allies and sign treaties. I'm sure you know Guren, the crystal user...'' Karin nodded. ''She will probably be coming here to further strengthen Uzu's defences. The bridge is vulnerable to attacks, and needs a strong protection. For now, I think Naruto will be doing things alone while I stay behind to protect this precious land.''

**Naruto's House**

"Are you going to try to seduce me again," Naruto asked seeing that Aika had teleported them to their house.

"As if I'd succeed," Aika said mildly. "We have to talk, Naruto…"

"About?" Naruto sat naturally on the sofa, and looked at Aika with a raised eye brow.

"You," Aika said pointing at his chest. She even poked him in the chest to emphasize.

"Do we need to talk or do you wish to speak to me?" Naruto asked for clarity.

"Doesn't matter how you put, bottom line is we need to talk about you and how we are going to fill up your heart so that you don't get mad."

Naruto sighed. "Are you still on about this? I thought we've already come to the conclusion that I will never lose my mind," He said.

"You did," Aika corrected with firmness in her tone. "I still worry about you."

"You don't have to worry about me that much Aika," Naruto said. "I brought you up to live your own life…" He shook his head realizing that no matter how many times he does say that, Aika would still choose to act otherwise. "As long as you're alive, I will always be fine."

"I know, but about love?"

"I have never given it much of a thought. I did back then, but it hardly matters," Naruto said before taking a thoughtful look as some memories came to mind.

"Have you forgotten what you told me?" Aika asked. "You told me your said she only wanted you to be happy with your life and make decisions you're absolutely sure you won't regret and that you had to find love as she did with Minato. Love conquers hate… forgot about that?"

Naruto shook his head, smiling sadly. "Will you hold me?"

"Need you ask?" Aika said pulling Naruto over. She held out her hands and Naruto leant over before resting on her lap.

"You want to know about my heart…" Naruto said. "What is in my heart?"

"Lots of love for me and the Uzumaki as well as your children… how can I forget, and Ayame," Aika said smiling brightly. "You don't keep your plots in your heart. You keep them in your black books."

"The other side of the coin?"

"Your masks and the experiences you have accumulated so far."

Naruto smiled slightly. "That is about right. People have those wishes they know will never materialize. I have one too," his smiled turned sad. "I wish my mother was here to hold me like this and tell me who I am.

"I started wearing masks a long time ago. At some point I had to kill my personality and become something else. I have grown into playing roles in life. I don't know. Perhaps at some point I lost my real self and now I am just following a script I wrote for myself…"

"Is this why you told Mei that you have a short memory and you keep those black books as reminders?"

It was sad for Aika. For her to realize that she had been right. Without his black books Naruto would be lost. Those things were his life. No wonder he didn't allow anyone to look into them. Reading them would be like reading his mind.

"Yeah," Naruto said with a nod. "But I do know that in each of the masks I wear, you're always the precious person I love."

"What were you like before you were forced to change?"

"Lively," Naruto had one word for that question.

"Tell me about the lively Naruto in detail…"

Naruto held out his right hand and a black book appeared slightly. "The Tales of Uzumaki Naruto, chapter 1…"

**Konoha**

The mourning ceremony had proceeded smoothly. For that, Jiraiya was glad. It would have been disastrous if Naruto had suddenly appeared in the village to mourn with them. He wasn't the one who killed the Sandaime Hokage and didn't have anything to do with it. If fact, Jiraiya could very well defend that the blond did indeed care for his former sensei.

It was what occurred after the Sandaime Hokage died that would get people upset and throw stones at him if he'd appeared before everyone. Jiraiya was certain that the blond had watched everything from a position afar. The Anbu were patrolling with village's outskirts with all their senses, but Jiraiya believed Naruto could be as slippery as Orochimaru. So trying to get Anbu to find him by keeping watch around the village wouldn't do much help.

With the sad part of proceedings done and dusted, Jiraiya was once again sitting inside a tent with a few familiar faces of clan heads... Only one died during the attack by the Akatsuki: Tsunade was also present as well as Kakashi.

Standing in front of the clan heads was Hyuuga Neji who was brought before the council.

''We don't need to tell you why you're called here, Neji,'' Jiraiya said neutrally. ''You already know what we want from you.''

Neji nodded. ''I believe I've told you everything I can about Naruto. I have given my life to fight for this village, what more do you wish from me?''

''You didn't tell us everything about Naruto,'' Tsunade said forcefully. ''If you're really loyal to Konoha as you want us to believe then you will tell us everything. Your notes don't give us anything we don't already know.''

''Is this how you test my loyalty?'' Neji asked with an expressionless face. ''I have been through this with the Sandaime Hokage and he didn't seem to have a problem.''

''The Sandaime isn't here.''

Neji shook his head. He had been cooperative with these people and nothing ever seems to satisfy them. He could understand why Naruto said he had no patience to reason with them. They didn't understand anything and he was beginning to lose his patience with them as well. For how long were they going to keep questioning him about his loyalty?

''I know that,'' Neji said quietly. ''I just don't understand what you people want from me. Is it that much of a problem to you that I was trained by Naruto and I won't share with you everything I know?''

''The problem is that the information you're keeping could be vital. We can't decide what is vital and what is not. For this reason, we want to know everything...''

''But if you're not going to tell us everything,'' Tsunade added with narrowed eyes, ''we can't be blamed for thinking that you may have some loyalty towards Naruto and don't want to betray him. This of course leads us to question your loyalty to Konoha.''

''You're not the one to question me about Loyalty, Tsunade-sama,'' Neji reprimanded respectfully. ''You left Konoha for many years and the Sandaime Hokage had to use force to have you return to the village. I don't think you have any right to be questioning me when your own loyalty is questionable.''

Tsunade snapped, ''Listen here, brat. I have served this village long before you were born. I fought during Second Shinobi war and the Third. Don't you dare question my loyalty.''

Neji was relaxed, ''I'm not questioning it, just stating a fact,'' he said indifferently. ''I have also been fighting for this village. I'm one of Konoha's best and has anything I've done led to any of you question my loyalty? Is this fuss really because I was simply trained by Naruto? Anko was trained by Orochimaru, yet she has served this village with all her heart despite taking crap from the villagers.''

''Don't compare yourself to Anko,'' Tsunade more or less shouted. ''Anko was accepted back to the village, but since you brought her up, where is she? Probably ran after Naruto and has forsaken the village.''

Neji snorted mildly. ''No wonder Naruto dislikes this village,'' he said shaking his head. ''Naruto has Orochimaru and Anko has gone to kill him herself. She will return after which. But I wonder what would be the reason for returning if this is how you talk about her when she's not here. Its even worse now that it is someone who is going to be Hokage saying it.''

''Who said Tsunade was going to be Hokage?'' Jiraiya asked with narrowed eyes.

''Its only logical. Kakashi-san may be considered, but Tsunade-sama is best suited for the current situation. The village is facing a crisis and it needs someone old and experienced to lead. Someone with a stronger image than that of Sharingan no Kakashi.''

Shikaku smiled. The boy was truly something else. He looked at the current head of the Hyuuga clan. ''Hinata-sama, something tells me you want to handle this...''

Hinata nodded. ''Neji. What do you think of Naruto? Your personal opinion.''

''He is a cold bastard,'' Neji started, ''but he is a person who cares for those close to him. If he really wanted to, he could have twisted me to joining him. But he taught me the value of family and showed me how much they loved me. This is why I still remain here. But Naruto will always be a friend, a brother. I may be older than him, but he took me in like his younger brother. I will not divulge everything in respect of everything he gave and has done for me.''

That settles it then,'' Hinata said smiling. ''Neji, you can go. I trust you. And if anything happens, I will take responsibility. Does that please everyone?''

Not everyone agreed, but since Neji belonged to the Hyuuga, no one could really say anything, and so the Hyuuga disappeared from the tent.

Tsunade looked at Hinata with a frown. "Teach that boy some manners. Next time I will put a hole through his chest if he talks to me like that."

"I do apologize for that," Hinata said. "Neji is usually respectful towards his elders. This must be getting to him. Some of the people within the village are calling him a traitor and you're treating him like one too. I guess even he has his limits."

"It doesn't excuse his behavior," Tsunade said.

"Doesn't it?" Hinata asked. "You're not yet Hokage, just Tsunade-sama. I don't see any problem with how he dealt with it given the circumstances he is faced with. If you were Hokage, then insubordination it would. For now, if he even called you Tsunade, it wouldn't be a problem. He isn't your subordinate after all."

Kakashi smiled. How the young ones quickly grow. He guessed that Hinata has always been smart and she has always stood behind her cousin. With her father gone, it was up to her to lead the Hyuuga. She had no choice but to grow.

Tsunade glared at Hinata for a moment. She had no argument. None whatsoever. It made her feel a little embarrassed. She really needed to step up her game if she was going to be Hokage again.

"As much as I would like to side with you, Tsunade-sama, She does have a point," Shikaku said. "Nevertheless, we have to discuss how we're going to proceed."

"The Akatsuki is our biggest problem," Jiraiya said. "We can't let them get away with what they did. I will have my contacts gather every little bit of information they can find about them. We also have to take down every member we can find."

"At the moment, they freely roam around the Elemental Nations because people fear them. It is time we launched our offensive attack," Tsume said strongly. "We have capable shinobi who can take them down."

Neji

''You're having it rough,'' Naruto said to his former student in a quiet tone. The blond was sitting on top of a tree branch, hiding his appearance while Neji leant against the tree's trunk, hands folded across his chest.

''It can't be helped,'' the Hyuuga said tiredly. ''But I do understand now why you said you didn't have to patience to deal with those people. The Sandaime was truly an understanding person. There is just no reasoning with Tsunade.''

''She will calm down,'' Naruto said. ''Her emotions are just running high with everything going around the village. I guess it has struck her deeply: the village her grandfather built has been reduced to this and her former sensei died because of her former teammate and she is going to be responsible for rebuilding this village.''

''It doesn't matter. She needs to get her emotions in check,'' Neji said mildly. ''She isn't my biggest problem though,'' the Hyuuga frowned deeply. ''I'd always thought it was a bad idea to involve with Sasuke. He is making my life miserable.''

It was turning to be quite the story of his life. At least he was experiencing something that Anko experienced. It wasn't anything like what Naruto experienced, but it was something that made him understand things a lot better with regards to how Naruto felt.

This was all because of a spiteful Uchiha. The thought of that damn shinobi made Neji experience a new emotion that gave him a headache.

Naruto's mask was expressionless. ''I'm sorry for that,'' he said. ''You lost your uncle as well. I may not have been directly involved, but it does involve me. Don't you resent me?''

Neji shook his head, ''You'd warned me about what was going to happen and I'd secured my family. Hinata-sama is aware of this. I'd told her when moving them to safety,'' he paused for a moment as he swallowed deeply. ''Hiashi was killed fighting off the invasion. Even clan heads were fighting as the Sandaime had said it was necessary to pull out all muscles.''

''I see,'' Naruto said.

''Were you actually worried about that?'' Naruto shrugged in response causing Neji to shake his head slightly. ''I will end up killing Sasuke in his sleep if he keeps this up. I'm not spiteful, and vengeful, but if he is determined to make me miserable, I will end up.''

''Has he become that strong that you can't handle him one on one?'' Naruto asked. He knew the answer though.

Sasuke had attained the Mangekyo Sharingan and as arrogant as he may be, he was still a genius. Even if Neji knew all there is to know about the Sharingan, defeating Sasuke wouldn't be easy.

''Yes,'' Neji said with a firm nod. ''In any case, the story is becoming like yours and I don't think this is something that you had anticipated.''

''Unfortunately,'' Naruto said. ''I will 'talk' to Sasuke soon enough. The damage has already been done though. If you can't handle it anymore, you know where to find me. My home will always be your home.''

''I can't afford to leave now,'' Neji said. ''Hinata-sama needs me. Until such time she no longer needs me, I will see what I can do. I haven't even repaid you for everything you did for me.''

''Still, this is making things less ideal,'' Naruto said. ''For my friend, I wish not to see you in such a position. I'm glad that I have given you the tools to cope with it all, nevertheless.''

''Thank you that for,'' Neji said, managing a small smile.

For Naruto to care for his wellbeing, it meant the whole world to him. After all, the blond had been his first attachment since his father sacrificed himself.

Naruto shook his head. ''I should be the one thanking you. I expect anything from you. Even if you chose to share my secrets with Konoha, I wouldn't have been surprised. I never taught you to me loyal to me.''

''I still feel bad for lying to the Sandaime though,'' Neji said shaking his head. ''He asked if I knew anything about the Akatsuki and I told him you never brought it up during our time. I did so with a straight face.''

''The Sandaime lied as well,'' Naruto said. ''Regardless, I'm sure Itachi collected Intel on every member of the Akatsuki during his time, and it will only be a matter of time before that information reaches either Sasuke or Jiraiya.''

''That will make things difficult, especially if they plan on going on the offensive on the Akatsuki,'' Neji said.

''They are going to do so,'' Naruto said. "I will have to warn those guys," Naruto added with a sigh.

It was probably just going to excite them. That was what made him sigh. A little bit of resistance made things interesting and fun. Without any fight being put, things would just become boring.

But of course since Konoha is going to launch an offensive attack on the Akatsuki, the other nations may get involved. Especially after their attack on Iwagakure has taken place.

''Sasuke will be a problem. Why aren't you killing him?''

''There is a matter that I can't grasp with Itachi's death. Until I figure what, Sasuke has to remain alive, but if he causes me problem, he will die. No, his death is guaranteed now... He has caused you pain,'' Naruto said.

There wasn't anything that he expected from Sasuke now. He'd thought the Uchiha would make a good tool for other projects, but he has proved to be uncontrollable and he likes doing things his way.

His pride and arrogance surely get the best of him. No matter, it would be a fine world without those cursed Uchiha. The Senju were now extinct anyway. It was time for Uchiha to follow that path. Nobody would miss them.

Madara would roll over in his grave though. The man did love the Uchiha and to see them exterminated would wound his cold heart.

''Has Aika been getting you talk about your problems and opening up your heart?''

From the way the blond was talking, Neji could assume as much. There was only one person who was capable of changing Naruto and that was Aika… only if Naruto lets her into his heart though. He had a tendency of keeping it locked, even to Aika.

Well, this was a good sign nevertheless. It just meant that the Naruto who had treated him like a little brother even though he, Neji, was the older one was still there. That was something to smile about.

''Yes, she has,'' Naruto responded quietly. ''Quite a bothersome woman,'' he added.

''You made her like that,'' Neji said. ''I will keep in touch,'' the Hyuuga said before closing his eyes. ''Is there anyone watching?''

''Yes, you have three Anbu watching,'' Naruto said. ''Good thing I've been talking to a clone. If you disappear in a puff of smoke, they'll realize they've been watching a clone, and rush over to look for the real one.''

''They will find him helping out rebuilding the Hyuuga compound,'' 'Neji' said smiling.

"I'm assuming you like playing with them on a good day," Naruto said.

Neji nodded. "It's a bit annoying being watched on your every move. The least they can do is amuse me every now and then…" The Hyuuga shook his head. "I'm starting to talk like you now."

"It comes with the pressure you're facing now," Naruto said.

"Apparently," Neji uttered before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

**Iwagakure**

''At least this wasn't a total loss. If Konoha had survived the invasion, it would have been trouble for us,'' a council member said in a pleased tone with the recent events that have taken place.

Onoki didn't know whether to be pleased or to be cautious about what had happened. He was happy that Konoha was now out of the picture. The village no longer had an bargaining power and couldn't force anyone to follow their ideals or choices. They had no influence in the happenings that were taking place whatsoever. At least for the moment. The village was at a vulnerable position at the moment and Onoki could dream of a victory against the village that once embarrassed him.

That had been the thought when he lent Orochimaru his men. He hadn't expected the snake to succeed in his plans. Onoki knew that despite being a powerful shinobi, Orochimaru couldn't bring down Konoha. He had given the snake his men anyway. The idea behind it was what even if Orochimaru couldn't defeat Konoha, he would weaken it and leave it in a mess. He'd the thought snake would take one of the Sannins with him, but that wasn't to be.

The snake himself has disappeared.

The Akatsuki also appearing to do that much damage hadn't been what he expected. Orochimaru had said they might appear, but he hadn't been sure about what they would do and Onoki had simply shrugged it off.

He'd done business with them before. At least he knew how effective they were. They were a dangerous group and that bothered him. According to what he heard, it had taken just one of them to destroy Konoha. Just one man and the great village was left as nothing more than just a large crater. Onoki couldn't celebrate that news.

He was disturbed by it.

''Even if the Akatsuki hadn't shown up, we would have dealt with Konoha. We still have our two Jinchurikis and Konoha has none,'' another council member said in arrogance. ''We have rebuilt our forces to satisfactory levels to be fearing Konoha.''

''You mean the Jinchurikis the Akatsuki took away,'' Onoki reminded mildly. ''There is nothing to be pleased about it. We should all be wary about the threat the Akatsuki pose. They seem to have a bigger agenda.''

It was almost as if they knew they'd been banking on their Jinchurikis to cause more damage should a fight between Iwa and Konoha erupt. The loss of the Jinchuriki was a huge blow, but nothing Iwagakure couldn't recover from. It has been long since those two even fought for Iwagakure after all.

''What are you so afraid of, Tsuchikage? The Akatsuki is just a group of criminals. We can handle them.''

Onoki frowned. He really disliked talking to these idiots. ''That group just destroyed Konoha and I'm told that they were seen in Takigakure, Sunagakure. They've also captured the Sound, and Fang. Let me say this again so you can get it through your heads: one of them just destroyed Konoha!''

That said, Onoki walked out of the room, and headed towards his office. Kurotsuchi and Kabuto were both waiting for him. ''Those fools really frustrate me,'' he almost shouted as he took a seat behind his desk.

''You allow them to say what they want,'' Kurotsuchi pointed out.

''My mistake,'' Onoki said. ''I don't even have a chance to celebrate my victory against Konoha because of the damn Akatsuki. I can feel that they are up to something and it is big.''

''Are you sure? They've been up to no good, but can you be certain?'' Kurotsuchi asked, sceptical about the whole idea.

Onoki nodded. ''Trouble is brewing in the shadows. I don't know why I was blind. I should have seen this coming,'' Onoki's eyes snapped at Kabuto. ''Orochimaru must have known they were up to something. Why didn't he tell me?''

''The goal of the Akatsuki has never been something that was discussed. During the time Orochimaru-sama was in the organisation the goal remained a mystery. I think they are now trying for control over the Elemental Nations,'' Kabuto said.

Onoki frowned before cursing. ''I'm starting to regret my decision to back up Orochimaru,'' he said.

''I can understand that,'' Kabuto said. ''If the Akatsuki is indeed planning something like that, you'll need other nations' cooperation to deal with them. Considering that their leader is strong enough to destroy a village on his own, it would be stupid to think of taking them on your own.''

''I figured as much,'' Onoki said bitterly. ''Is it possible to collaborate with them? I have done some successful business transactions with them in the past. Can't we use that to our advantage?''

Kabuto shook his head. ''Naruto won't allow that. He likes control over things, and he won't work with you. He will demand you work for him and I don't think you'd like to be told what to do...''

''Naturally,'' Onoki responded flatly. ''Why didn't you come here soon after the invasion?'' Onoki demanded with narrowed eyes.

''I was looking for Orochimaru-sama and Itachi's corpse...''

''Did you find them?''

Kabuto shook his head. ''Orochimaru-sama was taken away by Naruto's subordinates. I believe he is still alive and knowing Naruto, I can't take him back. He is most likely to be killed soon,'' Kabuto said calmly. ''I didn't find Itachi's body. Which raises question but at the same time it makes me praise Itachi's genius...''

''What is that suppose to mean?''

''You should never underestimate an Uchiha,'' Kabuto said with a smile. ''In any case, I will continue to give you information I can gather,'' the spy said, standing up.

''You don't look too concerned about your master's situation...'' Onoki said.

''Orochimaru-sama and I worked some scenarios to plot out should he be captured by Naruto. Of course he didn't think it would happen, but a contingency plan was worked up nonetheless...''

''Why am I not surprised...'' Onoki said with a frown. ''What is the plan?''

''I'm afraid that isn't part of our agreement,'' Kabuto said. ''Now if you'll excuse me, I have some matters to attend to...'' the former Ne spy disappeared from the office.

''Are you sure its safe working with him? He's a traitorous bastard after all and he may stab us in the back...'' Kurotsuchi said after Kabuto had left the office.

''I know that,'' Onoki said. ''But he provides valuable Intel. I will use him as long as he is useful, but the moment he becomes a problem I will have him removed.''

Kurotsuchi nodded. ''What of Naruto?''

''What about him?''

Kurotsuchi blinked at the indifferent response from her grandfather. ''He is a Namikaze, part of the Akatsuki and controls the Kyuubi. Don't you think we should mark him as well?''

''We should,'' Onoki said. ''I'd planned on revealing that he was related to the Yondaime Hokage, but that will do him more good. Since he is the enemy, I can't do something that will benefit him.''

**K****umogakure**

A put on a blank look as he stared into the woman sitting on front of his desk with a polite smile on her face. She looked weak, but he has heard rumours about her tongue working wonders when negotiating treaties for Uzu. It was almost impossible not to hear about a shinobi walking around the Elemental nations with an agenda. The Yondaime Raikage envied the person who'd found someone who was willing to work so hard and gain so many allies for their village.

Naturally, he did feel a bit threatened by the amount of allies the woman was gathering for the Village Hidden in Whirlpools. It was even more so troublesome when the village was 'founded' by none other than Uzumaki Naruto, a member of the Akatsuki. How such a good looking woman could work for the likes of him.

Uzu had trade agreements with many villages as it stood and it was all because of her. The woman was doing everything she could to ensure that Uzu's progress continued to move ahead.

''So you're the rumoured negotiator,'' The Raikage said. ''What is a member of the Akatsuki doing in my village...''

''Member of Akatsuki?'' Aika asked with a raised brow. ''Your Intel is incorrect. I'm not a member of the Akatsuki. I do work with Naruto, but I'm not a member of the Akatsuki.''

''It makes no difference to me,'' A said with a shrug of his shoulders. ''The fact is you work for Naruto.''

''That is indeed, a fact, huh?'' Aika said, smiling a bit. ''Is my relationship with Naruto going to pose a problem with the negotiations?''

''Konoha has sent me a letter requesting help in dealing with the Akatsuki. I have no desire to do so since it doesn't concern me and they must be weak to require help against a group of criminals.''

Aika could've corrected the man and made sure that he didn't underestimate the Akatsuki, but she didn't – she had not come here for that. She had her own business and it had nothing to do with the Akatsuki.

''If my relationship with Naruto isn't going to be a problem, I say we get right into it,'' Aika said, rushing over to get to her business before leaving the village. The longer she stays here, the less safe it becomes for her. Naruto had warned her and she wasn't going to risk it.

''I never said that,'' A said. ''It will depend on what you want from me.''

''Uzu has developed a new method of transportation called trains. We have set up these trains across other nations. This method makes it easier to transport and even civilians get to travel long distances towards other villages. I recently spoke to the Lightning Daimyo about allowing us to build trains in this country. Naturally, we have to create a route for Kumogakure as well. Since the railways will be connected, it becomes possible for you to go to any nations within the Elemental Nations.''

''What do you want from me?''

''I want your nod for us to build our trains. The Lightning Lord said he would only agree if you agree to it,'' Aika said. ''All we want is permission. We will build the trains and control them. Nothing will be demanded from you.''

''How does this benefit my village?''

''You get a lot more people to come to your village. Since there will be an easier method of transportation, which is fast and big enough to carry many people, travelling will become easy. Just imagine hundreds of people coming in and leaving your village everyday. These people will pay for hotels, food, buy things from here. It will boost your economy.''

The Yondaime Raikage nodded slowly. Yes, he could see that happening. ''It could really boost the economy of my village,'' he said. ''But you will be the ones collecting profits from operations of the trains, and it is dangerous to allow you to monopolize such a system of transportation.''

Aika raised a questioning brow. ''How dangerous, Raikage-sama? Do you perhaps want to get a cut in the profits as well?''

''You understand me perfectly. Not to mention...''

''Only you can give permission to this venture, right? If I don't give in to your demands you won't give permission for the trains to be built...''

''Like I said, you understand things perfectly.''

Aika smiled in response. ''I can't do that,'' she said, still smiling. ''I lied when I said the Daimyo didn't give his permission. In fact he did. The only problem is this village. We can't enter your village without your permission. But I have no problem in building a station just outside of your gates. I doubt you'd deny your people access to the trains. If you try, I assume they'd be furious.

''In any case. As per my agreement with the Daimyo, we will pay taxes to him. Ultimately, a potion of those taxes will be given to this village. Whether you agree to this or not, it will happen. The difference is that we won't build a station in your village,'' Aika said standing up. She pushed the file in front of her towards A. ''This is the agreement. Read it, and sign it if you will. If not, we will still manage. Good day, Raikage-sama.''

Aika disappeared from the office, leaving a frowning Raikage.

Fang Country

Naruto stood in the centre of a what appeared to be a clear field. The barren field was surrounded by large trees. The location was the centre of the Fang country. He had both Nagato and Konan with him.

''We will build the palace here. It will be solely meant for the running of the empire,'' Naruto said, looking into the sky. ''I've already contacted constructors to begin with the work. By the end of today, work should've started.''

''So this is the foundation of peace,'' Nagato said looking around the field. The palace they were going to be build would be the one that symbolizes unity and it would be the one connecting all other nations.

''Let us make sure that its pillars are strong,'' Konan added, looking up into the clear as Naruto was.

''That goes without question. Anything that won't last will be disaster. We can do better,'' Naruto said. ''We will have the Akatsuki members' station in the Sound. Their headquarters will be built there.''

''It will make things easy to manage when we separate duties,'' Nagato added to Naruto's words. ''That will make it to four countries we have under our control.''

''Make that five by the Wind country,'' Naruto said. ''We have gained control over their Daimyo. So that makes us in charge of the country. While Gaara may not agree with everything, he knows his place.''

It was he who had put the Jinchuriki in his position as Kazekage and he was the one who trained him and taught him the values of life. He had to be thanked for everything he had done. He wasn't going to request the newly made Kazekage to sell his people to the empire or sacrifice them for his games. It wouldn't be like that. He may be cold, but Naruto still valued the lives of innocent people.

Overall, things were proceeding smoothly. It was only a matter of time before they controlled everything that went about the Elemental Nations. They would impose so many laws and principles to govern the 'harmony' they would create and anyone who tries to disturb this harmony would be put down.

''I understand that separating things will make it easy for us to control them, but why four locations. Wouldn't it be better to station the Akatsuki members here, or in Amegakure?'' Konan asked.

She dared not say the Village Hidden In Whirlpools. To Naruto, the village was like a sacred land and he wouldn't allow anyone to defile it. Konan found it to be ironic and quite contradicting since Naruto himself was bloodied and not so much of a good person on a good day. Perhaps he wanted to leave the village because of this.

''The palace will only accommodate me, guards and the caretakers. That means that there won't be many people living around here. Yet, this place will become the pillar of the empire. It will become the symbol that the empire still rules.

''The Sound has people, and we will put those people under the members of the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki's purpose is only for military power and for reaching our goals. So, when we have reached our goals, it will cease to exist, and those members shall remain in the Sound.

''I won't say anything about Amegakure because there won't be any changes, except for that now you have gained control of the Rain country. As for Uzu, it will a peaceful village, hub for business and will hold headquarters of the Elemental Nations only transport system. We control it, we have influence over the nations.''

After listening to Naruto, Konan spoke, ''So we have created four important places that create the empire," this of course excluded the two other countries they controlled.

Nagato nodded. ''This is designed to give us more room. The palace may not hold an army, but it will hold the 'leader' of the empire, thus making it very important. The sound will hold a group of S-rank shinobi.

This means that when we are at war against other nations, they don't have the luxury of sending their shinobi to just one place. They will be forced to separate their forces in order to destroy the 'empire.' If they get rid of just the Sound, the 'leader' and Rain will still push on, and with Uzu's existence, an economical powerhouse.''

''For the other nations, it is important they work together. Separating their forces weakens them,'' Naruto added. ''I Can protect the palace, and the Akatsuki can hold off attacks in Sound, you can protect Amegakure. Uzu only has one possible entrance and that is through the bridge. If it is cut off, it will require a village with naval forces to enter get closer to the Island. Even so, they will be crushed by the defences there.''

Konan shook her head, smiling inwardly. It was possible that Naruto had the Bridge of Hope create just to give 'hope' to other nations. With the bridge active they can pass through it. Even if Naruto doesn't destroy the bridge, it will be easy to stop enemies.

Kiri was the only strong village that had naval forces because of its location. It could provide other villages with the means, but Naruto had already made a move on Kiri, and as a contingency plan, he has put the Sanbi in the sea around Uzu. Given its powers, and the fact that no one knows the Bijuu is there, anyone who ventures through the sea will be in for a nasty surprise.

Overall, Uzu was safe even without Naruto being there. ''What are we going to do with the Mizukage anyway? She has gone through war and won't be in a haste to return to it again,'' Konan said.

''Kirigakure will be a little side project,'' Naruto said. ''We don't 'need' Kiri, but it is still required once we have subdued the other nations. Mei believes in peace and she has been trying to build the peace you have in Amegakure. I'd like to see how far she goes.''

''Either way, you will still force her to do things and prove her wrong in some of her ways,'' Konan said something that sounded more like of what Naruto would do. ''Next move then?''

''We have discussed it with Nagato. The next stage will be set in Iwagakure,'' Naruto said. ''I underestimated Onoki's wisdom by thinking he would still attack Konoha. But that has proven to be wrong. In any case, we have to finish what needs to be finished before acting again. It will be problematic if they start moving on us before all projects have finished being built.''

''You just want the nations to digest what we did in Konoha and the visits to both Kusa and Taki. When things look calm, you hit again with a bang,'' Konan accused.

''It is more fun that way,'' Naruto said with a shrug.

Nagato sighed. ''You're like a child,'' he said of Naruto. ''You like fun things and when someone disturbs that fun, you get mad. You play with your toys, and if anyone steals them, you get mad.''

''A reasonable behaviour in my book,'' Naruto said with a shrug. ''Have you two ever thought of family once we have completed everything?''

''No, you thinking of it?''

''I already have a family. I'd like to see new members added, but for now, the focus is on the important things. Neither of us will be satisfied unless we have achieved peace.''

''That is the grand goal after all,'' Nagato said. ''Konan and I will head to the Sound and see how things are proceeding before returning to Ame. Once we go back home, we will expect to hear from you.''

''Hai hai,'' Naruto saluted as Nagato walked away along with Konan.

He stood there for a few moments waiting. Haku was first to appear along with Guren and Yukimaru. The woman looked battered. Obviously she hadn't given in without a fight.

''You must be the bastard that had me dragged here,'' Guren snarled, glaring straight at Naruto.

Naruto, though, ignored and went to his knees. He smiled at Yukimaru holding out his hand. ''You must be Yukimaru, the young one who made Guren experience parental love. I am Uzumaki Naruto, a pleasure to make your acquaintance,'' the blond said in a warm tone.

Yukimaru shook Naruto's hand gently.

''You must have had it rough under Orochimaru, but worry no more. I have bought your freedom and put a home for you. You'll enjoy it. You'll get to play with other kids your age and return home to Guren...''

''Home?''

''Yes home. A new home with your mother,'' Naruto said standing up. ''You'll understand the feeling in due time,'' the blond looked at Haku. No word left his mouth, but the black haired understood.

Haku touched Yukimaru on the shoulder and the two disappeared.

''Where did you have him taken to?!'' Guren demanded, glaring down at Naruto furiously.

''Uzu,'' Naruto simply said.

''If anything happens to him, I swear I will murder you and everyone you care about.''

Naruto looked amused by the threat. ''So nice that you care, but its a bit cliché,'' he said. Nothing will happen to Yukimaru. I won't tell him that you killed his mother, and I won't harm him. He will be given a home and will get to live with other children. Experience the joys of childhood if you like.''

Guren clenched her fists, ''What do you want?'' she asked in a whisper.

''Orochimaru is gone, so you have nothing to fear. What I want from you is for you to live in Uzu happily with Yukimaru as he receives education and makes friends. You have to feel obligated to protect it along with Haku.''

''Are you making fun of me?''

''Do I look amused?'' Naruto simply asked before turning around. ''Come on, we have a few places to visit before I take you to Uzu.''

Was this how life was going to be to her? Being controlled all her life by manipulative men? Orochimaru used her when he needed her and then threw her away when he no longer had any uses for her. If she'd run with Yukimaru, he would have tracked her down to kill her just for that, despite the fact that she was no longer of use to him.

She had loved that man and had been willing to give up her body to be his host. He had promised her that the day would come, but it never came. Instead, she got demoted to do random tasks while the snake experimented on Kimimaro. Since he failed on landing Sasuke, he'd decided to return to work on his favoured guinea pig and discarded her.

At least being discarded meant she got the opportunity to take care of Yukimaru and make up for her cruel past.

On the flip side of things, she was now tied behind this man. It sickened Guren that life could be so unfair. She'd found another thing to care for in life. She'd found someone she loved in a good way. Yet, this is how life turns out.

Perhaps it was what she deserved for everything she had done in the name of Orochimaru.

''You shouldn't complain about how life has been unfair,'' Naruto said to Guren as if he was reading her thoughts.

''What do you know?!''

''How many innocent people have you killed because Orochimaru ordered you to do so, Guren? You killed Yukimaru's mother, the woman who tendered for you when you were injured, just so Orochimaru can keep liking you. There are so many dreams that you have crushed, do you have any room to complain?''

Guren said nothing.

''You got manipulated by Orochimaru when he found you all alone with no one else. People hated you for your ability, and Orochimaru preyed on that. You were weak mentally, this is why you did what you did,'' Naruto said. ''One can say power is everything, but it isn't everything. Only a strong and sharp mind would've saved you from Orochimaru that day. If you'd refused, he would've killed you or taken you by force. So you had no choice but to follow him.

Still, you followed him like a fan girl. Kissing the very ground he walked on. Pathetic. That man committed so many sins. The things he did were despicable. Yet, you enjoyed all that. As long as it was for Orochimaru.''

''How would you've gotten out of the situation if you had no one and someone nice offered you everything?'' Guren asked sarcastically.

''I used my head. I was also taken in by a powerful man who tried to manipulate me into doing what he desired, but I used my head,'' Naruto said before taking a pause. ''You shouldn't fear about me controlling you though. Think of this as a second chance. You get to start anew and live your life as you wish. But of course what will happen only in Uzu.''

''How nice of you,'' Guren said in a sarcastic tone.

''Yes, I am a nice person and you should always remember that,'' Naruto said with a smile. He knew the woman was being sarcastic, he responded like that for the fun of things.

**L****ater**

''Kisame,'' Naruto said, looking at the Akatsuki member from behind. ''Ever since Obito recruited you to the Akatsuki, and partnered you with Itachi, you developed a likeable relationship with him. I wonder though, Itachi is gone, why are you still around?''

Kisame turned around to face Naruto, his blade held firmly on his right shoulder. ''I didn't join the Akatsuki because of Itachi. I had my own reasons. It doesn't matter that Obito is dead. I still have my reasons.''

''I see,'' Naruto said, looking up for a moment. Guren was just standing behind him. ''I thought perhaps a bit of his believes would've rubbed off you. You did get along nicely. It must be sad to lose a partner though.''

Kisame shook his head, his teeth were left widely visible as he grinned. ''Itachi did what he believed in. Whether he is dead or not. That is another matter.''

''So you understand,'' Naruto said. ''What is it that you believe in, Kisame? Will you also die for what you believe in?''

''Itachi always warned me against you. He said you were dangerous. He didn't speak much about your power. He said the fearsome thing about you wasn't your abilities, but your mind,'' Kisame said walking over to Naruto.

''The mind is the most powerful weapon. Use it wisely and you defeat stronger opponents than you. I gave Itachi more power because I knew how I could handle if it was ever used against me,'' Naruto said.

He was after all, a calculating person. Every step was measured and made to balance what was to come ahead. Even as Kisame took steps towards him, Naruto was calculating. By now, he was able to predict what the former Kiri was going to do… or at least try to do.

''Yes, you have proven to be quite the thinker, now will you show me what you can do in the battlefield? I hear you defeated a Sannin, and I'd like to see what you can do first hand,'' Kisame said just inches away from Naruto.

He didn't wait for Naruto to respond. Kisame swung Samehada straight at Naruto's head, coming in from the blond's left side. Naruto jumped back as the sword phased just past his face. Once he landed on the ground, he looked at Guren for a moment before shrugging.

She was fine as long as she didn't try to pick up a fight. He wasn't expecting her to jump in at any moment either. What would be less surprising was if she cheered for Kisame to kill him. That would leave her free from his invisible binds.

Good thing Naruto had no intensions in exchanging fists with the Akatsuki member.

''I was expecting you to use that ability you used when you first appear before us,'' Kisame said. ''Don't you have it anymore?''

''I see you have learned a few things from Itachi,'' Naruto said, smiling a bit. "That is a good thing and Itachi would agree with me…"

Kisame response was charging straight at Naruto, Samehada gripped tightly. Once he reached Naruto, Kisame swung his blade once again, this time it cleaved through the air rounding about Naruto's waist level.

Naruto slammed his right foot on the ground and roots burst out of the ground and formed a shield. Kisame's sword crashed into the roots and burst through, but Naruto wasn't in Kisame's view anymore. The blue skinned man looked down and found Naruto in a kneeled position, right hand on the ground.

Before Kisame could do anything, more roots burst forth from the ground and attached themselves to the man. The former Kiri nin tried resisting, but the roots just kept coming and they finally restrained him.

Naruto knew it would only be for a short time so he walked over to Kisame and slammed a hard wind enhanced punch straight into his chest. The punch tore through the roots and sent Kisame flying away.

Naruto relaxed after which, ''You'll have to forgive me, Kisame. As much as I love a thrill of a battle, I dislike battles that serve no purpose to me. As such, I will not participate in this. When you become my enemy, I will dance with you,'' the blond said in a serious tone. ''For now, head to the Sound. The location we gave you. The others have gathered there.''

As he turned around to leave, Guren quickly followed him from behind. ''Are you like a 'leader' in the Akatsuki?''

''Yes,'' Naruto responded quietly.

''Why did you allow him to attack you then? Orochimaru would've killed him for pulling that stunt. It doesn't matter what the intensions were,'' Guren said. Even if Orochimaru had said death was a little too much, there would be some sort of punishment.

''I'm not Orochimaru,'' Naruto said with a shrug. ''And as long as the intension wasn't to try to kill me, I have no problem. Besides, I have no desire to weaken the Akatsuki any further. Regardless of what. He will do the job required of him.''

Guren nodded. People were different. It didn't bother her much anyway. She didn't care. ''Did Itachi betray the Akatsuki?''

''What makes you think that?''

''If he hadn't and Itachi died on Akatsuki duty, you wouldn't have asked why he was still in the Akatsuki,'' Guren said.

Naruto smiled, ''Ah, you're not stupid. I think I will like you,'' the blond said happily. Guren's brow twitched slightly at his response. ''Do you prefer to walk or just teleporting?''

''The fastest way and less draining of energy,'' Guren said. ''Are you going to ignore my question about Itachi?''

''Teleporting it is,'' Naruto said as he stopped walking. He placed his right hand on Guren's shoulder before they disappeared in a flash. Her question still unanswered. It wasn't that Itachi's actions were a secret, Naruto was just curious about how Guren would react to his behaviour.

**Sunagakure**

It was unmistakably the village Hidden in Sand, Guren could never mistake the damn village. How she hated it here. For all the places she has travelled, having travelled so many places around the Elemental Nations because Orochimaru had hundreds of hideouts, this was the least place she felt comfortable in visiting.

If Orochimaru had been involving her in his last schemes, more precisely his invasion in Konoha, she would have probably been made to come here and since he had been her master, she wouldn't have refused. Refuse the Sannin and you were dead. The same punishment was given to those who failed him. Orochimaru didn't like people who failed his given tasks. Perhaps he wasn't afraid to kill any of them because they were all just pawns, expendables used to achieve his goals.

Guren had known this feeling for some time. So when Orochimaru said she would be his vessel, she had felt important. She felt loved and was willing to do anything to serve him, even if that meant giving him her body. Even when she did know that she was expendable, a part of her wouldn't have cared. At some point, she only cared about serving him and doing what he wished. It didn't matter if she was just a pawn. She was happy as long as she served Orochimaru.

Then she became attached to Yukimaru.

Things changed, and she was willing to run away from Orochimaru to save the boy, but that attachment was the one that brought her here. She was working with another snake. Guren shook her head: for another person. At least this time it didn't seem like she was going to be forced to do anything she didn't want and Yukimaru wouldn't be threatened.

Once again, Guren shook her head. They didn't have to threaten Yukimaru, they already held him hostage.

Guren crushed those thoughts. It wasn't proven. She would have to see the conditions in Uzu to make a conclusion. For now, she was in Sunagakure standing atop of what appeared to be the Kazekage's tower.

''What are we doing here?''

''To speak to the Kazekage,'' Naruto responded quietly, looking over the streets of the village with an expressionless mask.

''He is connected with you somehow?'' Guren asked. ''All I know about recent events is that Orochimaru-sama was planning to use this village in his war against Konoha.''

''You've really been out of the loop, huh?'' Naruto said, looking at the woman at the corner of his eye. ''So Orochimaru recognized your attachment towards Yukimaru and stopped trusting you with important things. While Kabuto did the important stuff, you held mundane affairs. It must have been infuriating...''

Guren's jaws clenched. She hated that four eyed bastard. Really, there had been times she'd thought of killing him. She'd come close to doing it. The fool was just too smart and he always had his eye on her. Perhaps it was because he knew he couldn't best her in a one on one situation.

''It is as you say,'' Guren said in a barely audible tone.

''So much anger,'' Naruto said cutting the distance between him and Guren. He touched her on the shoulder, ''Let us get out of here before we attract attention and cause some trouble.''

They disappeared in a blur and appeared inside Gaara's office.

The newly appointed Godaime Kazekage was sitting behind his desk, stacks of papers all over, his beloved older sister, on the right hand showing him some stuff on the papers.

Naruto chose to sit down while Guren stood behind the blond.

Gaara didn't even look up from his paperwork as he spoke to Naruto, ''I was wondering when you would come here,'' he said. ''As you can see, I'm quite busy with the mess created by our involvement in the invasion to Konoha as well as my father's death.''

''Understandable,'' Naruto said. ''At least you have your beloved older sister to help you,'' he added looking at the blonde woman. ''Temari.''

''Naruto,'' That was Temari's response and only response. She said nothing further to the blond. Instead, she opted to do the important work she had to do with her brother.

''Your sister doesn't like me very much,'' Naruto said to Gaara. ''But that is alright. How do you plan on resolving the matter with Konoha? As soon as they elect a new Hokage, they will be coming after you.''

''I know,'' Gaara said. ''Earlier today, I sent them a letter informing them about my appointment. Unfortunately, I can't leave Suna yet, there is still much work to do. Temari will go. She will be our diplomat in Konoha.''

''That doesn't answer my question.''

''I will find a way,'' Gaara said. ''First I need to know who they will put as Hokage. The decisions made and demands will heavily depend on the character of that person.''

''Tsunade will be made Hokage,'' Naruto said.

''I see,'' Gaara said in a thoughtful look. ''She is a lot harder to reason with. Nevertheless, Konoha cannot afford to pick up a fight with anyone at this moment. They have no supplies. They will require those. Suna isn't in any position to pay for any damage it caused in Konoha.''

''You want them to depend on you on supplies?''

''Not specifically depend, but I can supply them with so many goods while they rebuild, and that should make up for the loss. Konoha's destruction wasn't even Suna's fault anyway. It was the Akatsuki, so they have little to complain about,'' Gaara said neutrally.

''You have no supplies, Gaara,'' Naruto said. ''Supplies cost a lot of money. And for a village as big as Konoha, you can't keep up.''

''You have connections, and Uzu has become a big player in the trade business. Your ships and trains can deliver goods at a faster rate. Suna and Uzu will sign a trade agreement.''

Naruto folded his hands across his chest, ''I don't feel like helping Konoha,'' he said.

''We're not helping them. I will buy from you in large bulks and I sell to Konoha. I will not be giving them goods for free. The difference will be that we will sell them to Konoha at a break-even point. That should be fine for them and it doesn't hurt us,'' Gaara said. ''Then, what brought you here?''

If Naruto had a smile, he dropped it. ''Sunagakure has a role to play and you have a role to play as well. We made that conclusion a few years back, no?''

Gaara leaned back to his chair, ''Yes,'' he said. ''I have not forgotten, but I have my morals and honour. I will do things within that line.''

''That has been accounted for in your script,'' Naruto said dismissively.

Temari frowned. ''Don't talk like that to my brother. We are grateful for everything you did, but we will not be your toys. We will do what we feel is right, not things that come from your book.''

Naruto ignored Temari, ''If there is anything you need, you know where to find me,'' Naruto said as he stood up. A moment later, he disappeared from the office along with Guren.

''How can you allow him to speak like that, Gaara? You're the Kazekage and everything you do must be for the sake of this village and its people. They now look up to you to lead them towards prosperity, you don't want to betray their hopes and faith in you, do you?''

''Its no use fighting now Temari. If there is something Naruto finds difficult, it is reading me. Besides, we don't want to become enemies of Naruto,'' Gaara said. ''I will always be thankful for everything he did for me, but family and home is something he taught me to treasure above all things, and I will follow through that teaching.''

''Suna will be eventually dragged into a mess with him, and we won't have may admires...''

''Its okay,'' Gaara said. ''We will have to fight some battles eventually. What is it that Naruto wants from this village, Temari?''

Temari looked confused, ''Isn't it to use for his agenda?''

''Yes,'' Gaara said, ''But there is something much more to it. Neither Naruto nor Pein have any desire to hold the belt of having the strongest village in the Elemental Nations. Their goal is what is ahead of everything. Sunagakure has always been the weakest of the Great Five. How do you upset that balance?''

''He wants to make Sunagakure the strongest?''

''As a village yes,'' Gaara said. ''But on collective unity whatever Naruto and Pein are planning will retain most power. Its likely that by the end of everything Kumo, Iwa, and Konoha will be stripped of their powers. That will make them easy to control.''

''So regardless of what he wants, Suna will not suffer, but he will actually makes sure it succeeds,'' Temari said.

"Yes," Gaara said with a nod. "I wonder what he plans with Kiri though. It is most likely going to be kept secluded from everything that happens as of now."

**The Following Day**

**Naruto's House**

''That is a big castle you're planning to build,'' Guren commented looking at the wooden sample of what Naruto's 'palace' will look like after it has been built. It was just her, Naruto, Aika and Haku, inside the blond's office.

''Its more of a castle than a palace, huh,'' Naruto said, staring at the miniature structure.

There was no wall surrounding, it was surrounded by large trees that would make it impossible for even an enemy to cross through without destroying them. The Trees would form the deadly silent area that would surround his now revealed to be castle within the Fang country. In front of the castle, there would be a large garden. Behind it would be small stadium used to training and running sparring sessions. On the left and the right, there would be about 8 small buildings, 4 at each side. These buildings would be houses used accommodate the families of those who would will be working within the castle.

''We will build another small one here in Uzu,'' Naruto said, still looking at the image in front of him. ''It will be for diplomats, ambassadors and the likes. When Uzu becomes the largest economy in the Elemental Nations, it will have many visitors. We will need to house them, treat them with care.''

''Even though the 'empire' will be controlling the other nations,'' Aika said.

''Just because we will control the world doesn't mean we will force the nations to do everything that we want. There are still things that will be left for them to decide. Freedom is an essential part of the human race. Without it, people can never be free,'' Naruto said.

''You really plan on controlling the Elemental Nations,'' Guren said, still stunned by this. Hell, not even Orochimaru had this dream. These people had made everything in preparations for the next stage after the war. What did she even get to herself into? ''Why do you say 'empire''' anyway, instead of just Empire.''

''That is because technically, there won't be an empire,'' Aika said. ''the empire is just a term we use to call the collective unity of Uzu, Amegakure, Fang, And the Sound, and Naruto as the 'emperor' who controls all. Each of these nations have functions.

Uzu will represent the 'empire's' economy, and both Ame and Sound will represent the its strength. Sound will also represent the empire's justice. The Fang, this castle will hold the Naruto, who will be the political powerhouse. The Fang will represent the 'empire's' political powers. It will be were orders come from, it will be the one that shapes the nations. When Naruto speaks from his castle, everyone else will listen.''

Guren took a few moments to absorb all the information. Strategically it made sense, and from everything she has seen since coming here yesterday, they could make it possible. Not to mention she heard from Orochimaru that Naruto controls the Fire country. Nobody knows though.

''What of Sunagakure and the big plans you have for it?''

''Suna's plans are big, yes,'' Naruto said. ''The Great five will still remain, they will have their little own stage to play, and Suna will be made the biggest player to offset the current balance of power.''

Aika rolled her eyes, ''Don't believe anything he says,'' she said, earning a questioning look from Guren. ''Suna isn't in these plans because it is a wild card. Yes, Naruto wants it to become the strongest of the Great Five, but that's not all. The wild card will oppose some of the 'empires' decrees because of its new found power. Naruto likes interesting things, so it won't be fun if there won't be anyone to oppose him.''

''Won't that lead to Suna's rise? If it becomes the empires opposition, it will gain the support of other nations and they will unite.'' Guren pointed.

Aika smiled. ''That is what Naruto wants. Of course since Naruto owns Gaara, there won't be a risk of the two going out to war. Let us just say that Naruto raised his children to be able to oppose his views with their own ideals, but they can't fight him. Well, there is Neji... Naruto's beloved friend. He is fine on both coins. Naruto taught him most of the tricks he knows. I think one day he will eventually come to this side. After all, Naruto likes him.''

Before anything could be said further, a masked shinobi appeared behind Naruto and whispered something to his ear. ''Aika, take Guren, and Haku, you need to get a work on your long distance Teleportation jutsu. I can't be carrying you each time. We are going to the Bridge. We have a guest waiting for us.''

After disappearing from Naruto's house, the group appeared at the bridge. ''Is our guest, Anko?'' Haku asked, looking at Naruto. It would explain why Guren was following and why the blond looked a little excited.

''Yes,'' Naruto said.

''What does that woman want?'' Aika asked, getting all clingy with Naruto. ''Is it Orochimaru?''

''Yes,'' Naruto once again responded with a simple answer.

''Orochimaru-sama? I thought he was dead?'' Guren asked.

''Can you stop calling him Orochimaru-sama...'' Naruto said to Guren.

''Sorry,'' Guren said smiling nervously. She was beginning to understand the different tones Naruto used. There was a time he asked, and times he instructed, and this time he was telling her to do something. It didn't come with all the threats of pain and everything Orochimaru could offer, but it was still effective. ''A force of habit.'' She added.

''Drop it,'' Naruto said. ''Orochimaru is still alive. Very much alive. I wanted to use him as bait to lure out Kabuto, but the four-eyes doesn't seem like he will take it. I will just have to hunt him time on my free time.''

''That's unusual,'' Guren said. ''Kabuto would risk it all to save his beloved master. Orochimaru trusted him the most because of this and the fact that they shared some things in common.''

''Human experimentation and the fact that Kabuto was the only who could test out the hypothesis Orochimaru comes up with,'' Aika added mildly. ''How I wish I could tear Kabuto apart.''

''Lover-boy!'' Anko called out, rushing towards the group. Aika stepped in front of Naruto to stop the woman from reaching Naruto. ''What?''

''I don't like your type touching Naruto. You may infect him with some of your twisted likes. I believe you had your fun while he was still in Konoha,'' Aika said seriously. ''I never did encourage him to play with you.''

Naruto merely shook his head as Anko grinned. She was predictably going to say something cheeky, but Naruto didn't have time for it. ''Let us just go to Otogakure.''

''Is my present there?''

Naruto nodded, and took both Haku and Anko with him. They disappeared in a swirling vortex while Aika flashed away along with Guren. She knew where they were going, so it was no matter that Naruto had left her behind.

They appeared in a dark cell, lit with candles. A bloodied Orochimaru was hanged on a cross within a cell he made for his captives. Seeing the man, Anko burst out in laughter.

''Hahahahahaha hahahaha,'' she laughed at her former sensei before looking at Naruto as she calmed down. ''Is this what you call poetic justice?''

''Something like that,'' Naruto said walking over to the snake Sannin.

''Oh, its Anko,'' Orochimaru said, sounding starved, yet still managed to put on grin. ''Have you come to see out your former sensei?'' Orochimaru's eyes caught Guren, his grin widened. ''Despite everything still can't afford to watch me like this?''

It was if he was reading her mind. Orochimaru may have used her, he also gave her a life and made her feel wanted. He had also given her a lot. She had loved this man for many years. And now a part of her was screaming for her to break him out of here.

''I guess so,'' Guren said quietly, not directly looking at Orochimaru.

''You can break me out of here if you want. You just have to break those bars and I can get out of these binds,'' Orochimaru suggested sweetly.

''I can't do that,'' Guren said, not when Yukimaru was in Uzu and she wasn't even sure she wanted to save the man.

''Oh well, I tried,'' Orochimaru said pouting playfully.

''You have the nerve to be full of yourself in this situation...'' Anko said glaring at the snake Sannin.

''Is there any reason not to? You don't scare me litt-''

Naruto cut off Orochimaru by grabbing his jaw. ''Shut it,'' the blond said. He opened Orochimaru's mouth and shoved his right hand down at Orochimaru's throat. The hand went fully in, almost his shoulder too. Naruto pulled out smiling. ''Found it,'' he said pulling out the sword of Kusanagi. ''It will make a good collection in my weapons room once my castle is completed.''

Orochimaru didn't frown, nor did he lose his grin. ''I will get that back,'' the snake said. ''And perhaps even get something from you,'' he added licking his lips while looking at Aika.

''Really,'' Naruto said with a raised brow. He said nothing further as he turned around. ''Let's go you three,'' he said. ''I need you to tell some members of the Akatsuki all the hideouts belonging to the snake you know, and you,'' he said to Anko. ''Once you're sure he is dead. Burn his corpse and return to Konoha.''

**End of Chapter **

**That was a 15k long chapter – longest on this story, but not the longest I have ever done.**

**I tried to show Naruto's relationship with his 'family' and I hope it came out well. Sasuke surely doesn't have a lot of fans if the reviews I have read are anything to go by. In any case, I will not hurry things because of this.**

**Have no fears about Naruto holding back. Besides, since the story began, I have never really focused on Naruto's prowess in a battlefield. There were notes of Naruto looking weak… I wish I had the energy to address that…**

**I don't usually say this as I believe that everyone is entitled to their opinion. You can't always expect a good review. Some people will read something and still criticize it, I understand and accept that. But please if you don't like my stories, don't read them. There are people who are giving me shit like they pay me to write. You don't and I do this because I enjoy it. I don't want to end up saying "fuck it, I quit" because of some people. **

**The Omnipresent Sage**


	27. Chapter 27

**Uzushiogakure**

**Karin's Office**

''This is my office, you know. You gave it to me,'' Karin said, staring at Naruto who was sitting behind 'her' desk. When she came here moments ago, he had been here already, looking through her work.

''That isn't lost to me,'' Naruto said, still buried in the documents he was going through.

Karin settled to sit on one of the chairs in front of the desk, ''Why are you going through my stuff, Naruto? What you're doing is basically in invasion of my privacy.''

''This isn't your privacy. You're in charge of this village, but if I remember correctly, it is my hands, though, indirectly, that have seen this village built,'' Naruto paused and took a look at Karin for a second before going back to the documents in hand.

''It was my energy that saw through all these.''

''I never denied that,'' Naruto said. ''This is no invasion into your privacy nevertheless. I'm merely looking through village documents.''

Karin sighed. ''I can see that, but would it hurt you to ask me first? Just to give me the illusion that I actually control things here and can do whatever I like.''

''You do control things here,'' Naruto stressed in a firm tone.

Karin snorted. ''Yeah right,'' she said sarcastically.

Naruto raised an eye brow in question. ''Am I missing something?''

''Yes, I am the leader of Uzushiogakure, but I can never do anything that splits away from your vision. This village is heading towards the direction you want,'' Karin reasoned. ''So no matter how much I may do, the vision is not mine but yours. Ultimately, this is all yours.''

''Hmm,'' Naruto cocked his head. ''I wonder how you people view me. I'm nevertheless happy that you seem to get me much better these days. Konan is the one person who'd always been able to see through my words and actions without receiving any teaching from me.''

''I wonder...'' Karin smiled. ''If all these people who say they know you actually do know you.''

Naruto smiled, ''You're implying something not very good, Karin-chan...''

He changed again, putting on a playful mask. It was a complete opposite to the situation at hand. Karin was being completely serious about the matter. Sometimes it was hard to figure if Naruto was being serious or not. He could go through a serious talk without being serious in appearance. It made Karin wonder. In end of all her thoughts...

Karin shrugged. ''You can be anyone you want to be and still play the role without any problems. Even now, you could be playing a role. You don't just write roles for other people, you've also written your roles.''

''Interesting observations,'' Naruto said, returning to the paperwork in front of him. ''What does that make me, Karin?''

The answer was already in his lips, yet his ears waited patiently for an answer to come. Naruto wasn't completely oblivious to who he was. He understood parts of himself better than anyone. Aika could get into his mind to read him, but she didn't know every inch of his being. She knew him best nevertheless. She has after all been exposed to all his masks.

''An actor,'' it wasn't Karin who responded, but Aika. The green haired woman took a seat beside Karin before speaking again. ''An actor will put on any mask to put on a performance that will thrill the audience. I do wonder though, who is your audience?''

Although Aika didn't say, it wasn't all that Naruto was in his life. He was also an observer and a helper. He liked watching the world like a god, getting involved where he thinks things are not going right and straightening things.

He was like that. But above all, he was an actor.

''The Elemental Nations, obviously,'' Karin said.

''He may treat people as characters of his play or just pieces of the puzzle, but they are still important pieces. The Tale of Uzumaki... Its made for the other nations, right?''

''Maybe,'' Naruto said with a shrug. ''I only told you we were going to write our own story, a story of the Uzumaki. There will be two different stories, one written in your point of view, and the one written in the Elemental Nations point of view.''

''Naturally, the one written by you will point a very sweet picture...''

Naruto shook his head. ''Perhaps,'' Naruto said. ''But when the 'Uzumaki Empire' is 'formed', we will dominate the world. There are three of us related to the Sage of Six paths, Senju, Uchiha and Uzumaki. The former two have been known for being all powerful. Both formed the almighty Konoha. Since its formation has always been strong.

The Uzumaki will create an empire that will rule over all with chakra. They thought annihilating us during the second shinobi world war would do it, but even it is just the three of us, we will force them to change our story and years to come, they will write about it, and teach it to children in academy. We will be responsible for the formation of a new world and a new system.''

''Are you that bothered that the other clans have always held the most power? In those days, when you come across an Uchiha, you had to run away. But we were not known for that.''

''We were peaceful people,'' Naruto said. ''And we will be the people that bring peace into this world. Nagato wishes for it after all.''

''Ah, I see how this works,'' Karin said with a smile. ''The story you really want written is not the one written by you but the one written by the nations. You don't really desire peace, but you want the Uzumaki to rise. Nagato fills in the peace void...'' Karin frowned. ''Where do I fit in?''

''Restoring the Uzumaki - that comes naturally,'' Naruto said.

Karin glared. ''I knew you just wanted to use my body to create Uzumaki clones!''

Naruto looked at Aika, ''can you believe she'd accuse me of such a thing?''

Aika shrugged. ''Its not like she's completely wrong,'' she said indifferently. ''But she has the precious Uzumaki blood, gets to rule over Uzushiogakure. I don't think she really understands her position though.''

Naruto nodded, ''A pity,'' he said. ''I'm a little a jealous as well.''

Aika smiled sadly. ''I know,'' she said. ''But there is nothing that can be done about it. Even without the modifications Madara put, it wouldn't have changed anything. You were set like that by birth.''

''A damn shame,'' Naruto said. ''Then again, if my parents were not Kushina and Minato, I wouldn't have become Naruto, now would Have I?''

Aika shook her head. ''Naturally, but that doesn't make the feeling go away now does it?''

Naruto nodded, but before he could say anything, Karin cut in. ''Will you tell me what I don't understand? This is frustrating me!''

''You Karin will become Mother Superior and I resent you for it,'' Aika said honestly. ''You're a full blooded Uzumaki, so is Nagato. You already know what this village will symbolize...''

Karin nodded.

''If the Uzumaki clan is to be restored, you will eventually become its leader, but for now, Nagato leads us. You rule over Uzu after all. The deals I'm working through now will be of Uzu. We are working now to monopolize the shipping business. We already own Gatou's businesses. Transport by land is also monopolized by us. Once everything is formed you will watch over those interests in your post as the empire's economy.

Naruto may control things in the beginning, but once the empire has captured all nations, and peace is brought, who do think will be ruling over that peaceful world. Nagato's wish is to bring peace, not rule over a peaceful world. Naruto's wish is to see the Uzumaki rise. This is the rise, and once the captured the other nations, that rise to power has occurred. Wish granted.

I guess for Nagato it will be mission completed and all that will be left is to die peacefully,'' she frowned as the next words left her mouth. ''Naruto's story will end there. It will be either, Haku, Neji or Gaara to be the 'emperor' to ensure that stability survives. Regardless of who it will be, it will be Naruto's teachings that will make sure peace survives.''

''I understand all that, but Naruto will become that all mighty man who hides behind the shadows pulling strings,'' Karin said.

''That would suit me best,'' Naruto said in thought. ''Where were you?''

''After my meeting with the Raikage I had a stop to make, and I ended up spending the night there,'' Aika paused, studying Naruto's expression - naturally, it was just blank. ''I also had to drop some information.''

''Where?''

''Snow,'' Aika said. ''Koyuki is still waiting for you. You haven't even honoured your word to the Mizukage and it has been close to two months since you said you'd see her.''

''Ajisai was at my house last night. She worries,'' Naruto said, opting to ignore Aika's 'complains.'

''I will speak to her. I have been a little busy recently,'' Aika said with a tired sigh. ''Most of my work is over though. I have travelled all over the nations, so I should be stuck here while you two work.''

''You've worked the hardest. My castle will take two or three weeks to complete, and I should move out of here to begin with the work. We won't announce the empire until the war,'' Naruto said. ''I trust things went well with the Raikage?''

Aika nodded. ''He was himself, but with the work on the Daimyo already done, there was little he could do,'' she said. ''Did you help you with the castle? That would explain why it is taking little time to build.''

''I already had the structure in mind, so I used Mokuton to make it. The builders are just doing the finishing touches and adding some finesse where it is required,'' Naruto explained before turning to Karin. ''By next week, Aika's work will be bearing fruits. More business will come here, more people will land into this land. The economy will rise. Handle it with care. I won't tell you how to rule, you will do everything yourself. I will only interfere where necessary.''

Naruto stood up to leave, but was halted by Aika. ''I have a request,'' she said seriously.

''Sure,'' Naruto said, already knowing what she wanted. ''But you must take Ajisai as well. It would be cruel to take her from her home village and just leave her here.''

Aika smiled. ''I wasn't planning on abandoning her,'' she said happily. ''Where are you going.''

''Tighten some loose screws, correct a few things, get some fresh air, play a little. You know, things like that...''

''Don't cheat on me, you understand?''

Watching Naruto disappear without nothing but a smile, Karin shook her head. ''You children,'' she said lightly before moving to her chair behind the desk. ''How much profit do you think we'll be getting through our trains by a month?''

''Considering that operational costs will be low due to the usage of shinobi, we will make millions in a month. Taxes are just operational expenses were are obligated to pay, but I have organized fair percentages.''

Karin smiled. ''That is good. We will have to hire administrators though. One person can't handle everything. Different people have to handle the taxes, ticket fairs and the flow of cash.''

''Build headquarters for Uzumaki Ltd. It will be the company wholly owned by Uzu, which controls all our interests. Naturally, there will be divisions: trains, shipping, and trading.''

''I will get this done quickly,'' Karin said, nodding to herself. ''The essentials are controlled by us, huh? I'm also working with Princess Koyuki to revolutionize the use of technology within the Elemental Nations. I have already started to lay the foundation for the joint venture with Koyuki and her people.''

''I know,'' Aika said smiling. ''I know everything.''

Karin frowned. "Don't spoil the mood for me," she said.

"Just couldn't help myself," Aika said with grin.

"You worry about, Naruto, huh?"

Aika's expression changed drastically. It was an expression that Karin had never seen before. "When Naruto took me in, he was very kind to me. He smiled, comforted, and installed confidence in me.

Naruto is a good person, he can act good. But I think he lost himself in his pain. Do you know, at some point Naruto thought it was better to die than live. He had nothing to live for. He stopped caring, that it became unthinkable for him to hate. Yet, he desired justice.

I think a part of him still believes that he is worthless. His hands are bloodied, so there are things he can't do. To make up for that, he brought Gaara, Neji and Haku. I'm just someone even his cold heart desired to save.

This thing with the Uzumaki and peace, its not what he is truly proud of. Its not his legacy. Peace is Nagato's goal, Uzumaki rise is for the Uzumaki. A legacy for his mother. His father got all the glory while his mother died silently. It bothered him. This is why he is helping you to give rise to an Uzumaki legacy that will transcend everything."

Karin silently absorbed everything before responding. "His own legacy will be his children. He is likely to be hated by other nations and seen as a tyrant. He won't care though."

Aika nodded. "I want him to value his own life. He probably thinks he doesn't deserve me or anyone. This is why he never thinks of relationships. I think even though he has said he doesn't want to die when The Kyuubi is extracted from him, he really plans to die. Freeing the Kyuubi will be his last job unless I do something."

"It will just be hunted again if he releases it…" Karin said.

Aika shook her head. "Naruto will release the Kyuubi in a new world. The Jinchuriki movement will not allow for such to occur. The Elemental Nations will really change for the better. I don't want Naruto to die without enjoying his life. I know if he gives it a thought he will enjoy it. Even if he thinks he is incapable of loving, he can."

"Isn't it contradictory?"

Aika smiled. "Yes. It is. He has loved his children and thinks of us as his family. We're his world, and the rest of the people are just pieces to his play."

Kirigakure

There were uses for this village, so many uses, yet Naruto couldn't pick which was best suited for the Hidden Village in Mist. The Akatsuki could take this village by force and just force Mei to do what they want from her, but Naruto had second thoughts when it came to that. He'd just left this village to watch things pend out. He was very interested in seeing how Mei would take this village forward in its current system.

She wasn't someone he appointed as a leader, someone he had picked up with the right characters of a leader who could fit into Nagato's peaceful world, yet she had everything. Reasons were thrown that he just wanted to see her fail in her plans, or perhaps he had another agenda. Naruto couldn't say he had anything for that sort. To see Mei fail? No. He had nothing of that sort, but he did desire to just observe this nation that would be shaped without his influence.

Yet still, allowing Kiri to continue as it was, was something he wouldn't normally do. To even allow an existence he doesn't have his influence to continue was even more of a puzzle that would get Aika's brains working at full capacity. But it was going to happen.

As Naruto walked into the office of the Godaime Mizukage, he put on a frank smile, and a touch of warmth. ''Hello, Mei,'' the blond said before shaking his head. ''My apologies, you're a leader of one of the Great Villages, I shouldn't address you so casually. Will Mei-san be respectable?''

Mei waited for the blond to sit down before she gave her response, ''Just Mei is fine,'' she redhead said, matching Naruto's smile with her own. ''I was beginning to think that you weren't going to come.''

''Had been busy with other things and I needed a right time to speak to you,'' Naruto responded calmly. ''Unfortunately, it won't be as I said it would be. But we can still make it happen later on.''

''If that is what you wish,'' Mei said. ''You've been awfully busy, huh? The news that reached me the most was that of Konoha and the Kyuubi being sighted there.''

It had brought her some worries since she wasn't exactly sure where she stood with the blond. Mei didn't want to see this village embroiled in another fight after just recently getting out of that bloody civil war. It was still within their memories and she didn't think they would forget it very soon. Perhaps later on the wounds would heal, but they could never forget.

This situation alarmed her massively. It was possible that Naruto could turn against her despite the Akatsuki being the organization to help them end the civil war. She couldn't really figure the blond out. He was a complex character and nothing he said that day really gave her something to smile about.

Aika had said he was just being cruel and wouldn't do anything bad. But that translated to what that woman considered to be bad. People had different opinions over what was right or wrong. Even so, those words Aika had said were the ones that made her sleep with some peace.

''No surprises there,'' Naruto said. ''That was an unprecedented occurrence. I don't think something like that will happen to Kiri. So you can rest assured. I have no intensions on seeing Kiri suffer that kind of fate. I'd like to see you do your own thing and survive in a world that is about to come.''

Mei frowned. That wasn't good news by an stretch of her imaginations. ''What do you mean survive the world that is about to me?''

''Well, you'll be left all alone in this island, cut off from other nations. You'll be like a small player trying to make it in a world dominated some powerful players you'll have no chance against.'' Naruto smiled. ''I can make things easy for you...''

''In what way?'' Mei asked with narrowed eyes.

''I will tell you when the time comes,'' Naruto said. ''I could be wrong in my calculations. It isn't exactly the easiest thing to predict which route Gaara will take and what the consequences will be,'' the blond paused for a moment, watching Mei's expression lightly. ''For now, will you be kind enough to have a normal chat with me?''

''What do you mean by normal?''

''Adult kind of conversation. Whatever you grown ups talk about,'' Naruto said neutrally.

Mei raised an eye brow in question. ''You say you grown ups as if you're still a child. Your age group may be considered children, but you are no child. You were not a child when you were 10 years old.''

''I do act as a child, but I think I'm still a child in the inside. I like to play a lot. A lot of that is done in my mind though,'' Naruto said in a child-like manner.

Mei sighed, ''why do you want to have a conversation with me? You have other people you can talk to,'' she paused, ''or is it that you have so many strings attached to them that they can't have an honest conversation with you?''

''You don't know Me. That is a good thing. First to correct you: the people I have a connection with can say whatever they want to me. I don't limit the freedom of speech. Once you limit what people say to you, you're certain to miss some important facts. Everyone has an opinion and it is those opinions that make us function. When we can't have our opinions, we just move on a straight line...''

Mei absorbed the words silently. Even last time, Naruto appeared, and frank. He didn't have the same aura as those mad people who walk around manipulating people. ''Is it like with me?''

''I have made this land a neutral in the world to come. Of course if this village fails to survive, it will be forced to enter the fray, but that will prove something: no matter how big a country may be, it needs others for a continued survival,'' Naruto said lightly. ''You have no strings, just a free bird. You're not limited to my playbooks, but only your imaginations limit you. Do you understand where this is going?''

Mei leaned back to her chair, folding her hands together as she dissected Naruto's words before forming a response. ''So, I'm like a rare specie. You may not control those around you like puppets, but their actions are still limited. Not their words though. Why is that? Why set me free like this?''

''Call it curiosity and my need to observe things in life,'' Naruto said. ''Now back to what I want: Aika has led me to accept that I have no plans after I have succeeded in my plans. She continuously talks about love, family, and the things that follow after that.''

''Do you think about marriage?'' Mei asked quickly, her expression serious.

Naruto shook his head. ''Not once. I'm always trying to make my plays come to an exciting conclusions,'' he said.

''I do.''

''I see. So you're one of those who wants to get married and enjoy the wife and husband life with one or two children. Interesting,'' Naruto took out a back book before scribing a few things.

''Do you just think that there is no one who can handle you?''

Naruto nodded, closing his book. It disappeared a second later. ''There is no woman who can handle me other than Aika. I could be wrong, but I've never met anyone who could fit in.''

''What about me?'' Mei asked slyly. ''I'm this untouched object of interest that you like to observe, don't you think I can handle you?''

Naruto blinked. ''I didn't consider you,'' he eyed the woman, smiling a bit. ''You're powerful, kind hearted, and a charming woman. I do see why Aika was all clingy when I was around here. Perhaps I'm incapable of loving or reacting to certain things.''

Mei smiled calculatedly. ''Do you want to test that?''

''Do you think trying to get me in your bed will make things easier for you?''

''Who said that's what I had in mind?''

''Do you think getting me to like you will eventually lead to marriage?''

''Who knows? You never know unless you try.''

''I don't try things. Just by looking, the calculate the pros or cons, and will tell if its worth the effort.''

''Have you weighed us? If yes, what do you think?''

Naruto smiled, head tilted to the side. A few thoughts passed through his mind before he leaned over to Mei's desk. He motioned for her to come closer, she did so quickly. ''Well, considering everything... We could...''

Fire Country

''Hello, Anko...'' Kabuto said, appearing behind a tree as the woman was rushing back to Konoha.

Kabuto's unexpected appearance brought Anko to a halt. She guarded herself well, frowning as well as she stared into the eyes of that snake subordinate. She really hated this man and if she could get to skin him alive, then she would surely die happy. Orochimaru was out of the list, having seen him breath his last breath.

But the timing of this man's appearance made her cautious. Something was definitely up and she didn't want to be a victim, which she would become if the bastard was planning something sinister. No, he was definitely planning something. It would explain why he had suddenly appeared before her. The question was what and what it had to do with her.

''What do you want, Kabuto?'' Anko asked, not in the mood to poke fun or gloat about the fact that she has killed Kabuto's master.

''I thought you'd be kicking with joy after killing Orochimaru-sama,'' Kabuto said, pushing his glasses up. ''Wasn't it as satisfactory as you hoped it would be?''

''It was. I really enjoyed inflicting pain on him. A pity he died after a few days. I could have tortured him for weeks long, taking breaks only to eat and sleep.''

Kabuto chuckled lightly. ''I see you enjoyed yourself,'' he said. Seemingly unaffected by the thought of his precious master being tortured. ''A pity I can't do that to you. I need you alive.''

''You think you can take me on?''

Once again, Kabuto let loose of a chuckle. This time, it was a bit wild. ''I don't have that time and energy,'' he said before snapping his fingers. About 10 shinobi appeared out of nowhere. ''Don't kill her. She is needed alive,'' Kabuto ordered before jumping back to create some distance.

Kumogakure

it has been quite some time since Naruto felt all bubbly inside. Perhaps his conversation with Mei took a turn he hadn't expected, but yet he liked it. Certainly, that woman had a way with words, and she certainly knew what she wanted. He had underestimated her will a bit. But it was alright. Everything in Kiri could change at any moment. It didn't have much influence on things happening around the Elemental Nations.

This feeling of excitement when talking about the opposite sex brought something new in Naruto. He was never looking around for a mate. He was consistently looking over his plays. Perhaps it was time he stopped viewing some people as characters of his story. If people were mere characters of plays, then he controlled their fates, and that wouldn't make things interesting on the personal level.

The love Aika continuously rambles about needed a fair ground. He didn't have to control things and divert them to a certain direction. From what he had observed, love was special as it was. The pain, joy, and hate was all part of the game. It was like that because you dived in with your heart rather than your mind.

That was a slight problem. Uzumaki Naruto had his heart wrapped away in some void no one could see. Talking about love meant that he would forced to change certain things about his self. Then again, if he does follow the heart, it would lead to a more unpredictable path. That would certainly make things interesting. He did like interesting and challenging things after all.

Perhaps the mask he wore in the academy would do this time around, but spiced with the heart. Inwardly, Naruto smiled. Yup, the future looked bright and unpredictable. He knew he would fight to predict it. But that was alright. It would get boring soon enough if-

''Watch where you're going!'' A loud voice cut the blond off his thoughts.

The man he'd bumped into cursed as he glared at him, waiting for him to say something. Behind his henge, Naruto smiled apologetically, scratching the back of his head. He bowed a little as well. ''I'm sorry about that. I was lost in thought,'' he said apologetically.

The man glared once more before brushing past the blond without another word.

Naruto continued to smile. ''Humans are certainly interesting beings. You never stop learning about them and their behaviour...'' he said to himself wondering around the busy streets of Kumogakure.

Naruto continued walking until he reached his destination, a large building that was mainly used by shinobi and his objective was in the building. Naruto took out his book, paged down a few pages. ''How to handle things?'' He shook his head smiling. He slapped the book shut. ''Forget about it for once...'' he muttered before disappearing into nothingness.

The future 'emperor' of the Uzumaki Empire knocked on the door of an apartment not once but twice before coming to silence as he waited for someone to open the door. He knew that Yugito was present in the place.

The door opened slowly, and some cold eyes welcomed the blond. He smiled nevertheless. ''Hello,'' he greeted in a calm tone. ''Do I have the wrong apartment? I was certain that this was Yugito's place.''

Samui stared for a couple of moments. Her cold eyes never wavered as Naruto continued to smile at her, tirelessly. It felt like an hour, before she finally spoke. ''Uzumaki Naruto,'' she said quietly. ''Come in,'' she said making way for him to enter.

''Thank you,'' Naruto said stepping into apartment. Once in, he stopped, back facing Samui. ''I was expecting weapons and Jutsus to be welcoming me by now, but you're not even on-guard.''

''I sense no negative feeling from you. Though the smile is just a mask, I don't think you're here for anything harmful despite being Uzumaki Naruto,'' Samui said as she closed the door.

Naruto put on a really weird smile that would freak out anyone but Samui. He appeared amused a second later and held out his right hand. He wanted to summon his book to look into the woman before him, but then he shook his head. What happened to forgetting it for once? He thought before putting his right hand away.

''What am I masking, Samui?'' Naruto asked, his back still facing the woman.

Samui shook her head lightly. ''This is Yugito's place,'' she said. ''And I don't know. Perhaps just coldness? I wouldn't say anger and hatred, you let it out in Konoha; I can't say loneliness, you have attachments. That leaves just about pain and coldness. Considering its you, I'd say the latter.''

''Considering its you?'' Naruto repeated Samui's words.

''You're a complex person. Ever since we first met you, we were curious, and after you appeared before Yugito, she made it her mission to dig deeper into you,'' Samui stated, before walking past Naruto, leading him towards the sitting room.

''Interesting,'' Naruto said with a smile. Samui turned to face him as if he'd hit her on the back with something. She didn't say anything though. ''So, Samui, what does your cold mask hide?''

Samui merely raised an eye brow before shrugging. ''Who knows?''

The blond haired woman didn't say anything further. She silently, and slowly led Naruto towards the sitting room where Yugito was waiting. The moment the Jinchuriki saw them, she stood up, wearing an expressionless mask.

''What are you doing here at a time like this?'' Yugito demanded strongly.

''Such hostility,'' Naruto muttered with an air of nonchalance as he walked towards one of the sofa's. He sat down quietly and looked at his fellow blonds with a warm smile.

''You have a real smile,'' Samui noted as she sat down along with Yugito. The two sat on the same sofa, and stared at Naruto.

''Does that come as a surprise?'' Naruto asked.

Samui shook her head. ''Not at all,'' she said. ''I was just wondering if I'd see it or not. You seem to like that mask one, and it appears naturally.''

''I am going to see yours?''

''Who knows?'' Samui repeated those words again before returning to the main subject. ''Can you blame her,'' she said in response to Naruto's mutterings.

''Not at all,'' Naruto said before adding. ''I am Uzumaki Naruto, an internationally wanted S-ranked criminal associated with the Akatsuki. My presence here could spell trouble for you if discovered. A can be rather difficult to reason with when emotional. Considering that Aika was here a few days ago, and left him in an unfavourable position, I'm sure he'd want nothing but to tear me apart.''

''So you did the sensible thing and hid your presence,'' Samui commented idly. ''How nice of you,'' she didn't sound sarcastic at all.

''Does it bother you?''

Samui nodded slightly. ''Wouldn't it bother you if someone could sneak into your village and do whatever they want without being caught. Knowing you, that is a dangerous open field...''

''Don't let it bother you,'' Naruto said with a wave of his right hand. ''I'm a professional and I take that kind of thing seriously. I'm even warded against sensors like C, who see someone like me, while hiding in the shadows.''

''Why are you here, Naruto?'' Yugito cut in strongly. ''I'm happy to see a fellow Jinchuriki, but...'' she didn't have to explain any further.

''I'm happy to see you too, Yugito,'' Naruto said, widening his smile a bit. He crossed his legs, and leaning back to the sofa, relaxing completely. ''Ah, that's more like it.''

Samui looked amused. Knowing a question would come, she explained. ''It amuses me,'' she said before adding. ''You look so calm and relaxed. You just did as if this was your home, but it isn't. In fact, you're surrounded by enemies and if the Raikage smells your presence, he'll gather all his Anbu and come after you. Yet, you're blissfully at 'home.'''

''What can I say? I feel happy.''

''Complete truth?'' Samui said, with a look of expectance.

''I like Jinchurikis. You can as well say that I love them,'' Naruto said lightly with a smile. ''They are my favourites,'' he paused for a moment before asking. ''How much do you people know about me. I feel as if I'm missing something here.''

''Enough to get by,'' Samui said with a shrug of her shoulders.

''Ah come on, Samui-chan. I'm being honest with you two. You can offer me the same courtesy,'' Naruto said with a pout.

''That was by choice,'' Samui said, before smiling slightly at Naruto's expression. ''Yugito has been digging and she found some valuable information. Every sort of information is available in the Information Company these days.''

''Not that kind of information,'' Naruto said. ''It is either a green haired woman, or the four-eyed snake who brought that level of information. Oh well, its not like it hardly matters anyway,'' he added smiling.

''Why do you love Jinchurikis?'' Yugito asked before shaking her head. ''Before that, do you really love us?''

Naruto nodded. ''It comes naturally. I'm a Jinchuriki as well after all,'' the blond said. ''I just do and even went to greater levels to ensure of our continued survival as well as a happy future.''

''What do you mean by that,'' Yugito asked with narrowed eyes.

''Can you keep a secret?'' Naruto asked, index finger placed on his lips.

Yugito nodded, ''We can.''

''The Akatsuki's plan was to use us to create a 'weapon'. We were going to be stripped of our Bijuus and made to forfeit our lives when creating this weapon. It is more like returning the Bijuus to their original body. This 'weapon' could destroy this world within a minute. I stopped that from happening.''

It may have hurt the Akatsuki's military power, but he made that up by proving to Nagato even the ten could take over the Elemental Nations. The experiment on Kiri was to prove this and they also had the white ones, so everything was assured. Its not like he was going to give his life away anyway.

''What do you mean returning the Bijuus to their original body?''

Naruto waved his right hand dismissively. ''That is a matter for another day,'' he said lightly. ''For now, let us deal with what I came here for. I wanted to speak to you alone, but she has definitely caught my eye. And I assuming you two share everything, requesting a private conversation would be a waste of time.''

''Then, what do you want to talk about. Is it what you brought up when you came to me?''

Naruto nodded. ''I'm a bit of a plotting person, you see. I like to see things moving around doing into different directions. Yet knowing that they might eventually collide, but the punch line is that I pull all the strings.''

Yugito raised an eyebrow. ''So you're mischievous...''

''Something like that. If I don't get things moving or my mind working, I will get mad. Or if things just become boring, I will become mad. Things must always be interesting,'' Naruto said, holding out his right hand as if it were for defence. ''This will mean I have to tell you the future as there is no way around it, but I trust you two can keep a secret. Not for me, but for your sakes.''

''The future?'' Samui's stare intensified slightly. ''You sound certain as if you have seen it.''

''I have,'' Naruto said with a smile. ''I told you that I wanted the Jinchurikis to gather and get along. I wasn't being completely honest that day,'' he added.

''Hardly a surprise,'' Yugito said with a nod, ''But go on.''

''I want to create a Jinchuriki movement. I already have Iwa's Jinchuriki in my hands. All that is left is convincing them,'' Naruto paused, realizing he'd skipped ahead. ''This Jinchuriki movement will be more of a military powerhouse. Over the past years Bijuus have been used as equalizers to balance the power between countries, but that age will end. Its end has already come.

Instead of being used, we will make our own choices. We all have alliances, I respect that, but we're also people. A bit more special that normal people. This is why we must not be control by those lower than us.''

''You said you'd tell us the future, but you've managed to explain without telling us the future,'' Samui said, hands folded across her bust.

''Oh, there was a way to go around,'' Naruto said as if he hadn't realized it. ''In the coming months, Uzumaki will rule over the Elemental Nations. The purpose of the ruling is to create peace and stability. This means that the Uzumaki will be a power stronger than any other.

There will be the side of Gaara that will 'oppose' the Uzumaki, but will never come to blows with it. Despite what I foresee, that side cannot stop the Uzumaki from turning the world into madness should they become power hungry and lose sight of their dream.''

''You mentioned something about Bijuus returned together to create some powerful enough to destroy this whole world,'' Yugito said.

Samui continued after her. ''Assuming the Uzumaki will also have that kind of power, you'd need something to be able to stand its might and stop it from turning mad. As you say.''

Naruto nodded. ''This will give Jinchurikis more freedom, and imagine us being a sign of hope, the one true power that stops the tyrant Uzumaki from enslaving the world. When this happens, we will no longer become the things to hate, but special people to cherish and praise.''

''The happy and free life, being treated as heroes,'' Yugito murmured quietly. She liked the thought. It gave her happy thoughts. ''There is a big problem though.''

''You,'' Samui added, pointing at Naruto. ''At the centre of all things, its you.''

Naruto shook his head. ''Look at the bigger picture. I'm no consequence at all.''

''Huh?''

Naruto sighed. ''Each Jinchuriki is loyal to their villages. I will be loyal to the Uzumaki. You will be loyal to Kumo. And so on. Do you get it?''

Yugito nodded. ''Even though you'll be at the centre of things, you'll never be able to manipulate us or control us to acting the way we like. For us to be heralded us heroes, we have to be doing what is best for our villages. Meaning if it we have you in us, we will all be fighting for our villages, but our pain, and similar experiences will help us understand each other, so we're unlikely to fight.''

"Hold on a second," Samui cut in. "You earlier said the punch line was that you'd be pulling all the strings."

"I lied," Naruto said easily enough. "I say a lot of things to see how perceptive people I talk to are. I told you I love Jinchurikis."

Samui sighed. Well this was at least interesting. "You did you liked Jinchurikis, so its safe to assume you'd never go as far as to try to manipulate them. This acting as heroes is done to elevate the status of Jinchurikis. Its not to balance anything, but to make Jinchurikis look good,'' Samui added.

Naruto merely smiled. ''There is nothing to lose and we won't be killing or betraying anyone."

''It makes me wonder though,'' Samui said. ''Are you really a bad person?''

''That depends on how you view things, but I'm a cold person.''

Samui nodded, ''That I don't deny,'' she said. ''Still, even though you say you Uzumaki will rule the Elemental Nations, you're taking steps to ensure that nothing evil is done. The Jinchurikis can oppose you if they don't agree with you.''

''Methods though,'' Yugito said shaking her head. ''You're going to control the world with the Akatsuki. This will naturally achieved through blood shedding. I don't like that.''

''You don't have to,'' Naruto said. ''It is something you have no control in and can't stop. What you can influence is the future after the bloodshed. I trust you will share these with Bee, and will keep certain details to yourselves.''

Yugito and Samui shared a look, but said nothing to Naruto.

''Well, ladies, how about we go get something to eat as we discuss personal things. You're interesting people, and I'd like to know you two better,'' Naruto said standing up.

''Is that a good idea?''

''We won't be eating here, but in Uzu. Don't you want to see what it is like there?'' Naruto asked. ''I will return you in no time before anyone notices you're gone.''

Uzushiogakure

The disguised pair of Samui and Yugito looked around the calm village Hidden in Whirlpools. ''So this is Uzu. Its much more peaceful than I imagined,'' Yugito said looking around the warm faces of the villagers.

Samui looked at Naruto. ''A lot of construction,'' she said. ''Is this some sort of a stage or something?''

Naruto merely smiled, standing between the two women. ''Come on, let us go get some ramen. Ayame is present today. She should be leaving soon though,'' the blond said walking away.

''Ramen?'' Yugito said looking at Naruto questionably. ''When you said meal, I was expecting something different.''

''Its not the meal. I want you to observe and form a conclusion on what you see around here,'' Naruto said quietly. ''People are better off making conclusions based on what they see. You trust what you feel and see much more than what you're told. Everything here is real. There is no illusion.''

''Are you trying to win us over?'' Samui asked, following the blond from behind.

She couldn't even sense anyone watching them in the shadows. This village was greatly protected. Spies had no luck in here and even if they do get in, they come back with nothing valuable. Yet, as she was here, she couldn't see the security. But it really did feel safe, calm and peaceful.

''Her specifically,'' Naruto said pointing at Yugito. ''She is a precious Jinchuriki after all.'' Naruto eyed Samui. ''No one is watching us. But that doesn't mean that if you make a wrong move you won't be noticed.''

''Am I that easy to read?''

Naruto shook his head. ''Not at all,'' he said. ''I'm just better at the game. Besides, its easy to guess what you're thinking with that look. Your next question is probably going to be what difference will it make if you win us over? You'll still be loyal to Kumo, and despite what you think, you'll still follow the Raikage.''

Samui blinked. ''No,'' she said. ''I was going to ask that, but I opted against it since there was no us. Its easy to figure that such a question would come. But I do see you point.''

''Ayame left about an hour ago,'' Aika said as the three reached the ramen stand. ''But she did leave enough cooked meals to feed you till later on,'' she added.

''What are you doing here?'' Naruto asked, settling beside the green haired. Samui and Yugito settled down around the two.

Aika shrugged. ''I just came here and prepared everything when I received a report that you were at the bridge with two women,'' she paused for a moment. ''I'm guessing you first visited Kirigakure. Did you do anything I wouldn't advice with the Mizukage?''

''Who knows?''

''No you didn't,'' Aika said. You have too much self control to lose it. She turned to Yugito. ''Hello, Yugito-san. Nice to meet you again. Samui-san.''

''Ah, so when you said you had other business to attend this is what you meant,'' Naruto said turning to Yugito. ''What did she tell you?''

''Nothing,'' Yugito said. ''We just hung out and talked about this and that. I didn't even know who she was until later on.''

''What are you playing at, Aika?''

''Who knows?''

Naruto sighed, ''Yugito, Samui, this is my precious jewel, Uzumaki Aika,'' he paused for a moment, smiling blankly. ''If you tell that to anyone and something happens to her, I will kill both of you, forgetting what I have been saying to you and the future.''

''Now I don't know if you're kidding or being serious,'' Samui said, wanting the blond to clarify.

Naruto gave her that same blank smile. ''Me neither,'' he said before chuckling. ''Aika, get us something to eat. You're the one who got rid of Ayame. I have lots to talk about with these friends of mine.''

Konoha

The new powers Sasuke had gained through the Mangekyo Sharingan were absolutely amazing. Sasuke had never felt so proud of being an Uchiha. Yes, those eyes were the true symbol of being an Uchiha. It didn't just come with unlocking the Doujutsu, it came with evolving the Doujutsu, and he had evolved his, growing even more powerful.

The Mangekyo was very powerful. He could understand why his beloved brother had become so powerful when he had mastered the Sharingan. Truly, the eyes were indeed blessed. Anyone who said they were cursed deserved a cheap ticket towards the eternal suffering sponsored by the black flames of Amaterasu.

There was no one who could say anything to him now. Not Neji, and not Naruto. He could beat the blond now. Hell, even Jiraiya was cautious around him. The Sannin knew that with just one look into his eyes, it could all be over. He no longer had to fight anyone. He could just say a simple word - Amaterasu - and everything could be consumed into black flames.

Looking at the destruction his new powers were causing within the Forest of Death, Sasuke couldn't help but grin. He wanted to jump up in joy and proclaim that there was no one better than him. He contained himself nevertheless. A time was going to come and he would be going out to attack the Akatsuki. It was within the Agenda to launch an offensive attack against the Akatsuki. They could no longer just sit back and watch those criminals do whatever they pleased.

Sasuke didn't care much about what those people did in other countries, he was more concerned with him, Uchiha and Konoha. Itachi had taught him to care for this village and he would ensure that it was safe. Konoha would one day be his. For now, he was going to play it safe. He had already eliminated his enemies and those who had a hand in seeing that the Uchiha were massacred by his beloved brother. The only problem was Naruto...

That cursed bastard...

''Are you thinking about poor me, Sasu-chan?'' Naruto suddenly asked, whispering into Sasuke's right ear. He had just appeared out of nowhere in a flash and grabbed him from behind.

''Whaa?''

Before Sasuke could do anything, Naruto's fingers dug into the sides of his chest without mercy. Sasuke let out a pained cry as Naruto dug deep. If it continued any further, the blond's fingers would pierce through his skin.

''What are you doing?'' Sasuke demanded through gritted teeth. He couldn't even get a good look on the blond because he was tightly behind him and both Naruto's feet were positioned to block his from making any movements.

''Making sure you don't move,'' Naruto responded easily enough. ''Shouldn't you be asking how I was able to get behind you so quickly without you realizing it or moving fast enough to deny me the opportunity to grab you like this?''

''You had me marked,'' Sasuke said in a whisper. He cursed. He should've known that the blond had marked him, but even though he knew Naruto was the enemy, he never thought the blond would do something like this.

''Yes, that is true,'' Naruto said. ''But not only that can explain why I got behind you: ever since we were at the academy, I trained your body to relax slightly in my presence. During those days, you always had the upper hand, you beat me. You were confident and had proven it. With that assurance, your body unconsciously relaxes in my presence.

The beatings I later dished out when we became Genin should've overwritten this. When someone beats you, your body will always tense and be on-guard around that person because it remembers. But you're an arrogant person, Sasuke. Even now with your Mangekyou you thought you could now beat me in battle.

I also believe that the Sharingans ability to predict moves or see the future, heavily depends on what you can see and sense. How can you predict the movements of something invisible if you can't see it? Teleportation is also 'invisible'. I'm also adept to sneaking around. It is my speciality,'' Naruto said before adding. ''Well, that pretty much explains everything.''

Sasuke glared into the empty space in front of him. He couldn't move. Naruto's grip on him was tight. He'd always known that the blond was very strong physically, even though he didn't look like it.

''What do you want? Have you come to kill me?''

Naruto let go of Sasuke allowing the Uchiha to face him. Once that was done, he put on a smile on his face. ''You won't suffer if I just kill you,'' the blond said.

''That is if you can actually kill me,'' Sasuke said, ''the fact that you chose this kind of method means that you're afraid to take me head on. I can end you within seconds.''

Naruto looked amused more than anything. ''Try me,'' he said. ''Give me your best shot, Sasu-chan...''

Sasuke activated his Susano'o within a second, smirking confidently. The Susano'o formed imperfectly, holding and bow and an arrow. In response, Naruto held out his right hand, gathering wind around him. In a flash, Sasuke released an arrow, shooting it straight at Naruto.

The arrow didn't reach Naruto. In fact, it had slowed down before it got close despite its tremendous speed. Sasuke just looked on baffled as his arrow shattered. He shook his head and tried again, the result was the same.

''Did you know? The speed of how an object travels revolves around the wind. Depending on how you configure an object or how it moves, structure and shape the wind can supplement speed or slow it.''

Sasuke glared. He wasn't interested in Naruto's quiz show. He understood that it had been wind. He could see that Naruto hadn't used chakra. It was just pure wind manipulation.

''There is a force of wind in front of me. Well, it is more of a swirling vortex really. It is invisible to the naked eye, but if you step in, you can feel it. The arrow you shot came in a straight line, but because the wind in front of me is swirling at a rather higher speed than your arrow, the arrow is forced to change its path. Naturally, to you it just disperses or shatters...'' Naruto said, still holding out his right hand.

Sasuke shot three arrows in quick succession. He then dispersed his Susano'o and flashed behind Naruto. He took out his blade and swung it downwards, in a slash across Naruto's back. He didn't celebrate as the Naruto turned into puff of smoke.

Sasuke looked at the other side with a frown and found Naruto relaxing on a tree branch, holding out his black book. ''You're truly impressive, Sasuke: you figured the flaw with the jutsu.''

''It isn't with the jutsu... It is using it that just leaves you open,'' Sasuke felt like correcting.

In response Naruto smiled. ''The jutsu itself has no problem. In fact, it is very affective,'' the blond said. ''Now then, let us get to the business of the day,'' Naruto said, turning serious as he closed his book, and it disappeared.

He jumped down and clasped both his hands. Sasuke's body became engulfed by a seal, and his Sharingan deactivated. The Uchiha glared heatedly. He couldn't move and he could feel himself losing power.

''You know that allowing me to touch you is very dangerous Sasuke... How many times have I grabbed you Sasuke? And how many times did I let you go after catching you off-guard?'' Naruto asked. ''My seals are stored, so I just have to summon them. Its like having your seals drawn in a sealing paper, and to activate them, you just have to slam them into the object.''

''So, your 'sealing paper' is your right hand,'' Sasuke said lowly.

''Ah, this knowledge is going to be dangerous if people find out about it,'' Naruto said. ''But yes. My right hand is like a magic wand. I just have to wave it and things can happen... Don't tell anyone about it, please...''

Sasuke didn't look amused. ''Why?''

Naruto walked towards Sasuke and after reaching the Uchiha, he stopped. ''When I gave Itachi the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, I knew he wouldn't choose to die easily given his new powers, and as long as he lived, you wouldn't awaken the Mangekyo. You had no emotional attachment except with your brother.

Itachi ruined my script by 'dying' to give you those eyes. You have also been making Neji's life miserable. And now, the entire village is treating him like a traitor and its affecting him and I'm displeased by it.''

''I didn't think you cared so much,'' Sasuke said smiling. Certainly amused.

''I took Neji in because I didn't want to see him miserable. I considered him a precious friend and never wished for anyone to go through something like as I did. You have done what you shouldn't have, Sasuke, and I'm going to punish you for it...'' Naruto paused for a moment, ''But first thing first, where is Itachi?''

Sasuke glared angrily.

''I see he didn't tell you, well, if he did you wouldn't have awoken the Mangekyo. I'm not completely sure, but I assume that Itachi pulled the Madara act,'' Naruto said. ''Well, no matter.''

The moment he said those words, two chakra chains burst forth from the ground and glared at Sasuke. ''You made Neji suffer, and you and your brother are trying to screw up my plans. I'm going to make you suffer blind. Literally.''

Tsunade's Office

While sharing a drink of sake, Tsunade and Jiraiya were talking about the latest events happening around the Elemental Nations.

''Have you heard?'' Jiraiya asked. He then shook his head when he realized that Tsunade wouldn't know most of the things happening in the underground without him informing her. He was after all Konoha's main source of information. ''There is a new group called the 'Information Company.''

Tsunade leaned back to her chair, sighing tiredly before taking a sip of her sake. ''What do they do?''

''They supply information all around the Elemental Nations. Any information. They sell it for cash or exchange of other information,'' Jiraiya said. ''They have all the information you need. I mean almost everything hime.''

''Are they related to Naruto?'' Tsunade asked, feeling another major headache coming along the way. She really didn't want to have another major organization running loose around the Elemental Nations, having Naruto and the Akatsuki was enough.

Jiraiya shook his head, ''No,'' he shook his head once again. ''I don't really know hime. They know everything. They even sell information about the Akatsuki. Any question is sold for either cash or information. They know most of things that need to be known. Information is available. No matter how trivial it is.''

''That is worrying,'' Tsunade said. ''Are they connected to anyone?''

''I'm not sure. For now, they appear to be independent, keeping neutral, they sell their information to anyone who has the means to buy. It doesn't come cheap either,'' Jiraiya said. ''Their stands are located in every major country.''

''Do they have anything on the Akatsuki?''

Jiraiya nodded, ''Yes, but I didn't get to find out what. Their information is kept secret and using threats won't do. I doubt even getting into their heads will be of any use.''

''Understandable,'' Tsunade said. ''But if they grow stronger, they will end up controlling all forms of information around the Elemental Nations. And we can't have that.''

''I'd thought so first,'' Jiraiya said. ''But their policy is never to tell lies. Whatever information they sell is true. It is just really expensive. Not everyone can buy the information.''

''At least they don't give the same threat level as the Akatsuki,'' Tsunade said. ''What do you think of Gaara's proposal?''

Jiraiya frowned. ''For someone so young, he is really smart. Well, that is what you expect from someone who was trained by Naruto,'' the Sannin said. ''We should take it nevertheless. We can get to the messy part once we have finished rebuilding. I spoke to him on my way back, he seems like a good and honest kid.''

''What did he say when you asked him about the Akatsuki?'' Tsunade asked.

''He said he doesn't work for and with the Akatsuki but remains in contact with Naruto. That was all he was willing to say when I asked him,'' Jiraiya said.

''And you believe him?''

''Yes,'' Jiraiya said.

''I will trust your gut on that,'' Tsunade said. ''Perhaps this time we will be able to work out a stronger relationship with Sunagakure. They are not offering a bad deal either. I just hate the fact that they seem to have the upper hand.''

''It does appe-''

Jiraiya was cut off when an Anbu appeared in the office. ''Uchiha Sasuke is in the medical Tent.'' The Anbu reported.

''What happened? Did he hurt himself training again?'' Tsunade asked calmly. It had happened before, so she wasn't that worried. But she hated having to heal the boy's self inflicted wounds.

''No,'' the Anbu said. ''He had is eyes gauged out. That is the only thing that was done to him. He doesn't appear to have been beaten in anyway.''

Tsunade and Jiraiya quickly hurried towards the tent, fearing for the worst. It could have been Naruto who did that. The raven haired might an arrogant brat, but he was by no means weak. He was strong, and there was no one other than her, and Jiraiya who could match him in all his might. Neji followed up there and could put up a fight.

When the two arrived at the tent, they found a cursing Uchiha lying on a mattress, eye sockets wrapped by bandages. The rest of his body was unharmed. So the person was only after the Sharingan.

Tsunade frowned. What a loss it was. The Sharingan was a really powerful tool to be lost like this, and this time wasn't the best to be losing their assets. Without the Sharingan, the Uchiha was pretty much useless.

''Was it Naruto?'' Jiraiya asked with a serious expression across his face.

''Yes,'' Sasuke responded bitterly. ''The bastard took my eyes. He took my fucking eyes!'' the Uchiha hissed angrily. ''I may as well be dead now!''

Tsunade almost said the Uchiha was right about that but she bit her tongue. ''Why? Was it to weaken Konoha further?''

Sasuke snorted, ''Like he cares about that,'' the Uchiha growled. ''He only did it because I was trying to mess up his plans and that Itachi did the same as well. I believe the main reason was that I made Neji's miserable by letting slip of the fact he was trained by Naruto and may be a traitor.''

''So this is your punishment,'' Jiraiya said. ''Well, considering what I saw in the Sandaime's final moments, Naruto does have cares. He is not completely heartless. I imagine if didn't just train Neji to use him, but was trying to save him as he did with Gaara and you were undoing all that.''

''Why does it sound like you approve, Jiraiya?'' Sasuke demanded.

The Uchiha may not have eyes, but Jiraiya could feel the Uchiha's glare. ''I don't approve,'' Jiraiya said with a sigh. ''In any case, we have a mess in our hands. Did he destroy them or did he say he would return them?''

''He only said he was going to make me suffer blind,'' Sasuke said.

''Literally,'' Tsunade said, earning a blind glare from Sasuke. It was almost amusing.

"Shizune will deal with you," Tsunade said, leaving the tent along with Jiraiya. Once out of the tent, she looked up into the sky. "Its surprising really. Naruto does care."

"It became evident when I saw him with the Third," Jiraiya said. "But it still changes nothing… we must still fight him."

"That goes without saying," Tsunade said strongly. "We will have to change things though. We had counted much on Sasuke's Sharingan and that has been taken away."

"It's not like we can't do anything without him. We can still fight and win," Jiraiya said confidently. "I have already been working on a few things and with the Intel I have gathered, we can launch an attack at any time we choose."

"Now is best," Tsunade said. "We can't allow them to run free while we just try to weather their attacks. With Naruto acting, we must show him that we won't just stand aside and watch him do as he pleases."

Nodding firmly, Jiraiya responded in a serious tone. "I will be taking a team with me for our assault. I'd come to tell you about the sighting of two Akatsuki members leaving the Sound borders. Until recently, all of them where gathered in the Sound. I wasn't going to go on the offensive, but since Naruto has done this, we cannot wait anymore."

Amegakure

''Does he like the view that much?'' Naruto asked, looking outside the Tower of god: Nagato was sitting there, being rained on by the rain he created. It was a normal occurrence for the man to sit there and just watch over the village.

Konan didn't bother turning to face Naruto, she kept her head down, staring at the paperwork she was handling. ''Perhaps,'' she said.

''You have me surprised,'' Naruto said with a raised brow. ''Its unusual for you not to be sure about something Nagato does. You can read him even in his sleep.''

''It don't know everything,'' Konan admitted quietly. ''He doesn't hide that much these days, but he is getting better. Perhaps he has become familiar with my technique. And anyone who stays closer to you for long enough learns a few things.''

Naruto looked at the cold ceiling of the floor, ''We have known each for some time, huh,'' he said with a small smile. ''Our relationship has certainly improved since then. What is left next is a family dinner.''

Konan smiled slightly and looked at Naruto. ''We can do that,'' she said. ''Perhaps it will be just like old times...''

''I can't fault you for hoping, but it won't be like that. You two have grown since the last time you used to share a meal just the three of you. Yahiko is no longer with you. It is just me,'' Naruto said carefully. ''And I come with my shadows.''

Konan nodded. ''Don't call them shadows,'' she said. ''Perhaps Aika. She's the one who'll follow you to hell.''

Naruto chuckled. ''Who said I was going to eternal suffering?''

''Just saying,'' Konan said. ''That girl will follow you anywhere you go.''

''Yes,'' Naruto seemed to think for a second before he spoke again. ''How do you like to becoming an Uzumaki, officially? There are just the three of us, but you're one of us not by blood but in bond and in spirit.''

Konan stared with a raised brow.

Naruto merely smiled, ''Think about it,'' he said. "I don't think it's a bad deal. We are already family."

Konan gave Naruto a long stare before she spoke, "Family has been something on your tongue recently. It's unusual for you. Your plans have always dominated. Is it Aika? I always knew if there was someone who can change you, it would be her."

"Perhaps," Naruto said walking away, towards Nagato. "But the thought of family makes me feel some foreign emotions. I don't hate them. I think I may like it."

"Stop," Konan said, causing Naruto to stop. "Neji and Gaara were taught the value of family. You 'raised' Aika and she became your family. Then came Haku. Each of them are not bad. Gaara and Haku are kindhearted, Aika is not bad either. I don't know about Neji. But one thing is for certain, you never taught your children to be like you. You just raised them up as they were. I have always wondered why.

I believe that you really care for all them and that you wanted to save them. No one was there to save you. You had no one. Yet, you were there for others and did a really good job.

Could it be that you didn't want them to turn out like you?"

"The question that has to be asked before that is, who is Uzumaki Naruto?" Naruto said staring into the empty space ahead.

"You're nobody, yet you're everything, you can be anyone," Konan, said. "That's the general thought but I believe you're more than that. If you stop living by the script, you'll find out who Uzumaki Naruto truly is…"

"I have always liked the side of you, Konan. You're smart, perceptive and someone I can never control."

"I will take the compliment."

"Perhaps I didn't turn them because I didn't want them to suffer. Perhaps, I thought I was too broken and the only way I could be happy was through watching them grow up. Perhaps I made them because I thought I would end up becoming a menace to the world and those children would stop me.

Questions aside, I'll eventually become what Aika desires of me. You will have your peace, Gaara will grow powerful and become a family man. Haku will take over me and free the world. Neji will eventually come back to me and he will support both Gaara and Haku because he can play my role.

My only regret is Aika. If I die, she dies as well. I can't stop that. I'm weak. All best laid plans and I didn't foresee this."

"With that, would it be wrong to say you only want to help because it makes you feel alive? And you don't have any real goal in life…"

"Who knows? But I do have a goal in life…" Naruto said quietly. "It doesn't even matter if I have none. My children will leave a mark on this world and that will be my legacy." Naruto added before proceeding to walk away.

Konan silently watched the blond. That was certainly interesting. She was still positive that Naruto was going to continue doing everything what he has planned.

''You question Nagato's behaviour, yet you do the same thing.''

Naruto shrugged. ''I like the feeling,'' he said walking over to be drenched in the chakra infused rain. ''The Uzumaki clan shall gather in three nights in this kind of condition and then we will attack Iwagakure.'' Naruto said to Nagato.

''Walk me through it,'' Nagato said of the Uzumaki clan.

''Being the older one, you're the head of the clan; Karin will control our business interests and I will head our empire,'' Naruto said blankly. ''We shall raise the burner of Uzumaki and represent our clan with all our might.''

Nagato stood up. ''Once the clan's flag has been engraved on the Elemental Nations, peace will be within our grasp, and you will get your justice.'' He looked up for a moment, holding out his hands. ''The world will know pain, it will learn to hate, it will face justice, and eventual it learn to forgive and make peace...''

''As we reign over it,'' Naruto finished up as the two jumped down from the tower.

**I think this is the hardest chapter I have ever had to do in this story. It took me a while to get things inn order, I'm not sure it came as clear as I wanted it to be, but this was all I could do.**

**Anyway, I think I responded to those via questions through pm… it might be guests of didn't get a response to their questions. I will try to fill on your questions in my A/N starting from next chapter.**

**The omnipresent Sage**


	28. Chapter 28

''How did things go with those blondes?'' Aika asked, staring at Naruto who was sitting behind his desk inside his house. ''You seemed to be hitting it off with them far better than I expected.''

''How did you expect me to do?'' Naruto asked.

Aika shrugged. ''You to be your usual self,'' she said before smiling. ''But I'm happy that you managed to hit the ground running. With that out of the way, you can start on the side of project of the Jinchurikis and perhaps we can say there is some hope for you.''

''Some hope? I didn't know there was some hope lacking in something that deals with me,'' Naruto said idly, looking straight at Aika's eyes. ''What do you want to know?''

''How was your meeting with the Godaime Mizukage?''

''Delightful,'' Naruto said with a smile. ''She was charming woman, with a killer touch. If my engine was not locked up, I'd have been in love with her by now. She certainly knows how to work her magic. I think I might learn a few things from her.''

''Don't overstep your boundaries,'' Aika said strongly. ''Was she happy though? Kirigakure is just too peaceful to be dragged into what is about to come. The civil war took out more from it.''

''She was happy. I think our relationship might improve,'' Naruto said. ''I didn't know you were so concerned about the village. Do you desire peace as well?''

''Maybe,'' Aika said with shrug.

''Peace? Many people have really desired this thing, huh? Many have lost their ways trying to achieve it. It looks like Nagato will have his dream come to reality. I wonder what those who failed to achieve it will say when he has grasped it with both his hands,'' Naruto said in thought.

Peace has never been Naruto's desire. Perhaps he strayed from that thought because it was all the past great people ever wanted. Hashirama wanted it, Madara wanted it, and the Sage of Six paths wanted to bring it to this world. Naruto didn't care about their desires. He just wanted to do what he wanted to do. Peace wasn't his ideal, it was Nagato's goal. He was just going along the idea because he wanted to help out a fellow Uzumaki and that it would suit an alternative end game if the world was indeed peaceful.

Of course the end game would only be initiated if something goes wrong with the plan. That end game wasn't an alternative end he liked, but for the greater good, he would be forced to go with it if things don't work out.

It has always bothered Aika. Naruto didn't really desire the peace, yet he was able to give his all for it. Perhaps it was because working with Nagato made things happy for him. Certainly, it worked better for him. He could save the Jinchurikis and still have a good relationship with a fellow Uzumaki and that was all that was needed. Naruto certainly didn't care what the world thought of him. He didn't. Not even a little.

It explained why he was not troubled by the fact that the people who would die in the upcoming war and would be treated as sacrifices. Nagato thought of it as a necessary evil for the greater, and Naruto just didn't care. As long as he got his family together.

Aika really wanted him to leave that thought and accept the whole world, because no matter what, they were living in this world and what happened around them mattered. You just couldn't close your heart and say you don't care what happens outside of the walls of your house.

It possible, she'd rather not have the war at all.

''Lost in thought?''

Aika blinked a couple of times before shaking her head. ''If you didn't value the Uzumaki blood, you wouldn't have gone to Nagato to twist his hand a little. If there was a chance for you to extract the Kyuubi without dying, would you have permitted him to take it to further his goals?''

''Maybe,'' Naruto said. ''You're like my mother, you know.''

''That doesn't make me happy, the least,'' Aika said frowning.

Naruto waved her off. ''I don't mean it in a bad way. Do you know what I told Konan? I told her that I'd eventually end up in the image of what you desire of me. Do you know why? It is because that is what my mother desires. That is what any parent desires for their children. And it is really possible that it is what I desire."

''Well, the Uzumaki Tale revolves around mother superior after all...'' Aika said. ''Which one do you really want the most Naruto? The Jinchuriki movement? Uzu Rise? Nagato's Peace? The blossoming of your children? I can't really tell what is it that your desire the most.''

Naruto learned back to his chair, resting thoughtfully. ''I wasn't going by the script yesterday, and I kind of liked how things went along. I wasn't lost, but just reacted naturally. It was nice, and I wasn't playing a game for once in a long time. What do I really desire? I don't really know myself. There are a lot of things that I want because of the different masks I've become used to wearing.''

''Well, at least we're evolving,'' Aika said. ''Everything was taken from us at the beginning and we were powerless to stop it. Now, we have the strength to protect what we love and shape our lives the way we want it to be.''

Naruto nodded. ''I have observed so many things. I think I've grown used to playing the role of being an observer. I'd chosen to stay in Konoha because I wanted to learn, observe before making an idea of what it is that I truly wanted. Although I left thinking I have, it appears that I have nothing good planned for myself. What is it really is the justice that I desire? For whom do I seek it for? What will it benefit if I do get this justice? Perhaps I have already gotten it…''

''Those are the questions you should've asked while you were still at Konoha,'' Aika said.

''The Sandaime's death and how sad I felt about it made me realize that I truly didn't know everything as much as I'd like to believe,'' Naruto said with a sad smile.

''Regardless, you are trying to make life better for those you 'love,''' Aika said firmly. ''The Jinchuriki will eventually become angels of the Elemental Nations: they will no longer be orchestrated for being containers. As a Kage, Gaara will lead by example.''

Naruto nodded. ''Perhaps that is what I desire: change,'' Naruto appeared to think for a moment before shaking his head. ''In any case, we can't stop with the dream of peace. We must go ahead.''

''I never for once thought you'd stop,'' Aika said. ''In any case, I will always be there to support you. You do know that you can't be everywhere, and the Sandaime's death did break something in you... If something happens to someone you care about, then you'll need me more than ever.''

''Well, I brought you in to steer me into the right path, didn't I?'' Naruto said with a small smile. ''Those days are fading, huh? The days I couldn't afford to stop smiling as it would shatter all the work I have been doing on you...''

''They are, but,'' Aika placed her hand on her chest, smiling warmly. ''I will always remember those moments. I have buried them inside of my heart. ''

''Remind me when I've forgotten,'' Naruto said. ''Its a complex situation isn't it? For someone like me, to have raised Gaara, and trained Haku to be what they are. Its just the complete opposite and it makes you wonder.''

''It does, but whether the world gets it nor not is of no concern.''

''What do you desire Aika?''

''You do be happy,'' the answer came quickly and with so much strength that had it been a punch, it would've knocked the blond over the chair he sat on.

''If you want me to be happy, why do you have the thought of ending your life if I disappear?''

''Because that is the same with you. You won't kill yourself, but you will lose your sanity. I'm your precious Aika-chan. I smile for you, I express things that you can't,'' she paused for a moment. ''Do they possess parts of the ideal being? Neji has your mind, Haku has the kindness and a bit of naivety that you once possessed before you changed. Gaara represents the ideal Jinchuriki, and all that is left is your dark side, which you created me to manage and keep in check.''

''That is another way to look at it,'' Naruto said quietly. ''I know ways of being happy. My mother wanted that happiness as well, and I think I can manage it. Synchronizing with people on level ground without ulterior motives proved to be interesting and I enjoyed it.''

''That's what I want to hear,'' Aika said smiling.

Just then an Anbu appeared in the office, and whispered into Aika's ear. The green haired nodded and the Anbu disappeared. ''We just got some information. Anko was taken by Anko and he has taken her to a hideout within the Earth country's borders.''

Naruto stood up, ''I must be on the way out, then,'' Naruto said. ''You stay here, and I will return a little while later.''

**Unknown Location**

Kisame grinned as he saw Itachi walk up to him. The former Kiri nin was truly happy to have his partner back. It has been a bit lonely without his partner in crime. ''You sure took your sweet time,'' Kisame said to Itachi, leaning against a tree trunk.

''I couldn't just set reality to be rewritten hours after things had happened. Naruto would've noticed too quickly before I could set things in motion,'' Itachi responded quietly.

To deceive the world that he'd actually died. The greatest genjutsu. Well. He was a genjutsu master after all and no one could compete with him when it came to the art of illusions. It wasn't that Itachi was boasting about his skills in the art, he'd heard so many people say so, and he was just that confident about his abilities. Although Naruto hadn't said anything, he was bound to say something sooner or later.

It pained him that he'd made Sasuke experience the pain of losing him like that, but it was the only way he could fool Naruto while at the same time giving his beloved brother the Mangekyo Sharingan. It had been the perfect plan. He'd actually pulled it off and made Naruto look weak.

It had been a risk on his part though. The plan depended on Naruto being caught off-guard by Shisui's Mangekyo. He hadn't planned on using it against the blond; he just wanted to use it as a distraction. It had confirmed that Naruto wasn't immune to the powers of those eyes. That second he'd hesitated when he'd made contact with them proved that.

''Do you have it?''

Kisame nodded, ''I have been carrying it with me since you gave it to me. You can't trust anything but your own pockets these days. If I'd left your eye somewhere, it would've been a disaster.''

Itachi nodded. ''While keeping it with you, you also kept is safe from Naruto. Did you manage to fight him?''

Kisame shook his head. ''He said the fight had no benefit to him so he wouldn't participate.''

''He probably saw something was up and decided against giving in,'' Itachi said. ''He doesn't like playing to someone's tune after all,'' the Uchiha frowned. ''He took Sasuke's eyes. I'm sure he still has them. I no longer have an spare to give to Sasuke, so we have to get them back somehow.''

''Ah, how cruel of him. The Sharingan is an Uchihas pride, and to be stripped of that pride...''

''Don't say,'' Itachi said. ''Sasuke is probably devastated right now, but that isn't important. Naruto and Nagato are going to make a move soon, we have to stop that before it happens.''

Kisame grinned. ''Who are going to fight?''

''Pein,'' Itachi said firmly. ''Peace is his desire. If we cut him, its likely that Naruto won't follow through the same plan he had. And I think Naruto has been planning to take the Rinnegan from Pein, so he is the important peace we must deal with.''

''And Naruto?''

''The idea isn't to kill him,'' Itachi said. ''It is to save him. Nobody understands it, but I do. The reason why Naruto saved, Gaara, Aika, and Neji. Aika and Gaara especially. The first reason before anything was to see if they could be saved from their despair. He has been in despair all his life, and has been wondering if he can be saved.''

**Earth Country**

**Orochimaru's Hideout**

Kabuto looked at Anko with a frown on his face. It had looked as if things were going to work out smoothly, but he was dealt with one sucker punch that took out all the oxygen inside his chest. Perhaps for the first time in many years, Kabuto didn't know what else he could do. It was a dangerous game he was playing, but this had been the only way he could move about things. Naruto had after all destroyed all marked subjects from Orochimaru and left him with just one option.

Anko

But that had turned out to be false hope. All best laid plans had crumbled when he brought back the woman here in an attempt to get things started. A false hope had led him to cheerfully prepare the way for his masters rebirth without even trying to see if the damn seal had been the same. Still, Kabuto hadn't screwed up anything, Naruto had screwed him up and all his plans.

What could he do now? Just kill Anko and turn the world into his own circus? His research with Orochimaru was still kept safe, but its results had been intended for Orochimaru's use, not him. But there wasn't going to be an Orochimaru to use the research unless he managed to get Nagato to revive his master. How would get to do that? Nagato wasn't someone to play with, especially when he was that powerful and connected to Naruto.

Still, that seemed to be the only option. What would Orochimaru do? Would he simply quit because the odds seemed stacked against him? No, Orochimaru would work to find a way to get things to work out. That was what he should do.

Kabuto grinned as his master, before let loose of a wild laughter.

Anko wanted nothing more than shut her ears to stop the laughter from reaching her. It was even more demented than Orochimaru's laughter. Had he lost it? ''Should I be afraid?''

Kabuto stopped his laughter before taking a look at Anko once more. He adjusted his glasses and smiled, ''Yes,'' he said. ''It seems that you no longer have any uses for me and you know the policy.''

Anko smiled bitterly. She wasn't that hopeful to think that anyone would come to save her. Kurenai was busy doing Asuma in Konoha and who knew what Yugao was doing at this time. Those were the only people who cared for her, and they weren't going to come to her saviour. None of them had the capabilities to do so. What about Naruto?

It was Anko's time to laugh with just the thought of that manipulative genius.

''Are you that hopeless?'' Kabuto asked with a hint of curiosity more than anything.

Anko didn't bother denying it. ''Yes. I'm going to die anyway. Because of that snake I killed, I was forced to change drastically and had little people who care for me. I've been miserable, but I did have a blast.''

''A pity,'' Kabuto said. ''Most people have someone they cling onto to saving their miserable lives, no matter how worthless they are.''

''I'm not most people,'' Anko said with a nonchalant shrug. ''I'm sure you can understand.''

Nothing was said further as Naruto suddenly appeared behind the bound Anko. Kabuto grinned, ''Well it looks like you have a saviour,'' he said to Anko. ''I should've known she'd be marked to. Can I assume that everyone who's been in contact with you has the Hiraishin mark?''

''Assume what you will,'' Naruto said with a shrug before looking Anko. ''Hello prisoner. It saddens me that you'd be so hopeless after what you have experienced in your life.''

Anko snorted, ''Like you have a heart to care for anyone,'' she said.

Naruto took no offense, ''A lot of people say that, but you'd be surprised to find out that I do have a heart,'' he said to Anko. ''You look fine though.''

''Had you been a few minutes late, I wouldn't have been,'' Anko said, she seemed happy, despite trying not to show it.

''I'm glad I arrived in time then,'' Naruto said as he cut her loose. He then looked at Kabuto. ''When I was 10, I studied the seal and discovered what needed to be discovered. I found Orochimaru's soul, and removed it. I never told her about it, but that is what brought her pain while I held her captive. The seal she has is no longer a cursed seal, just a memory of it.''

''Apparently,'' Kabuto said. ''If I didn't know any better, I'd say you'd foreseen something like this happening...''

''Not even my powers reach that far,'' Naruto said. ''But when I found the soul, I realized that it was there for a reason, and so I took it out. So, you were trying to revive Orochimaru, huh...''

As Naruto walked away from Anko, walking towards Kabuto, the nin took steps backwards. ''It looks like I'm in a bind here...'' Kabuto said smiling.

''Yes you are,'' Naruto said continuing to walk towards Kabuto. ''Run, and I'll hunt you down till I find you. There is nowhere you can hide.''

Kabuto shook his head. ''I know more about this world more than you do... Geographically at least.''

''I won't deny that,'' Naruto said, ''But unless you can teleport, you cannot escape me. I'm quite the sensor myself... So are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?''

Kabuto grinned. ''Is there a need to ask?'' He asked as he hit the wall behind him with his back. His right hand pushed one of the bricks and the place trembled suddenly before a trap door underneath opened.

Before he could be flung into the hole beneath, Naruto used his chakra chains to grab the edges of the hole to keep himself afloat. One of the chains had taken Anko as well. It brought her closer to Naruto who took her by his hands.

''That bastard is escaping while you're trying to get fancy with me,'' Anko said.

Naruto shook his head. ''I'm actually a clone, and the real Naruto is outside. This place is actually surrounded. We didn't want him to make an escape.''

Anko grinned, ''As expected of you,'' she said. ''Are we going to stay like this? I'm getting comfortable here.''

''I did just tell you I'm a clone...''

''So?''

The clone shook its head, a bit amused. ''Well, this is what makes you Anko.''

''I have a question though. Why did you come to my rescue? I've hated you for what you did. I now know what you did exactly, but...''

''Who knows? Perhaps over the years I've grown attached to you. We have been playing a somewhat sinister game for quite a number of years. Since I was 10, yes? I never did anything to save you, I just caused you pain. I thought perhaps you could manage, but I was wrong. Will this be sufficient as an apology?''

Anko shook her head. ''There is just one more thing.''

''Anything. As long as it reasonable.''

Anko grinned, ''It is reasonable,'' she said.

**T****he Bridge of Hope**

Anko looked down at the water with a neutral expression on her face. She'd thought she was going to die moments ago, but now she was alive, having being saved by the one person she'd once thought of murdering in his sleep. She would've done so if he had given her the chance to do so, but the blond was so guarded, even she couldn't slip through his senses.

The swirling waters around the pillars of the bridge were not peaceful at all. They were just violent, but made a nice sound that made it worth listening to.

Anko looked at Naruto at the corner of her right eye, he was just standing still, hands inside his pockets with his face staring into the clear sky. The sun was right up there, but he didn't seem to mind it.

She wanted to say something, but the sound of a train stopped any thoughts coming into her. Anko looked to the side and faced the incoming train – it was heading into Uzu. She'd seen two more leave the village since Naruto dropped them into this place. Once the train blew past them in incredible speed, Anko looked back at Naruto.

''Business as usual, huh?''

He nodded.

Anko looked away from the blond and went back to stare into the water. She smiled sadly, ''I really thought I was going to die. And you know what's worst of it?''

Naruto acted as if he didn't know the answer. ''What?''

''Only two people in this whole world would miss me, and even caught like that, I had no one to call upon to save me,'' she said a bit bitterly. ''I thought I had done the best to change a few things in my life. But I still have nothing,'' she let loose of a chuckle before shaking her head.

''I saved you,'' Naruto said in an unfamiliar tone. ''And you can count on me to do it again. You and I shared some similar pain. That is something that helps us understand each other, and I know my actions affected you that day. It was why I was able to indulge your madness.''

''I'm grateful you saved me,'' Anko said with a smile. ''I wonder if they miss me in Konoha. Perhaps Kurenai and Yugao miss me, but the rest of the village...? No way. Oh well, its not like I care about it.''

''You've been able to live so far with just them. No matter what people call you, you've lived your life to the fullest and have enjoyed it. Be what makes you happy,'' Naruto said quietly.

Anko smiled for a moment. ''This isn't like me, huh?'' Well there were situations that made you think twice. She had come close to death after all.

''Kurenai and Yugao do miss you. Return to them. Live your life.''

''What if I don't want to return?''

Naruto shook his head and gave Anko his back. ''I'm sure you can find a home somewhere else. Even here there is home, but for now, return to Konoha and figure things out. You don't want to be branded a criminal because of me.''

Anko shrugged. ''Its not like that matters. They've hated me my whole life, it won't be anything new.''

''Regardless. Go figure things out with your friends,'' Naruto said walking away from the woman. ''Tell Neji I will speak to him soon.''

''So you're going to let me walk back to Konoha? That's cruel of you. You can just teleport...''

Naruto shrugged. ''Leave the bridge and to the Train Station in The Wave. Since, it's one of the major stations; there should be a train the passes by Konoha. It runs on schedule, so if you don't hurry you might miss it, and the next one comes in the evening.''

**Fang Country**

As Nagato was slowly walking within the borders of the Fang, surrounded by trees, he came across about five to six crows. He couldn't be sure of their numbers because they flew towards him before disappearing. This caused Nagato to stop moving and stare into the sky they'd disappeared into. He just stared, unblinking. It was a good time to wait for Konan anyway.

Given his slow mobility: his feet were healed, but they were not in their best of shapes. Tsunade had only managed to give him the ability to use them again. Well, it was better than anything. He could move on his own feet now like everyone else. It would certainly be a bother if he ended up fighting someone could who could move faster and possessed much power.

As he was before, given his slow mobility, running about the forest wasn't something that he could do. So, Konan had given him a head start while she dealt with a few things in Amegakure in preparation for their departure away from the village.

Nagato had remained standing for some time. He didn't count the minutes, but he was taken out of his stupor when Konan touched his right shoulder, looking at him with a certain look.

''Are you okay?'' She asked in a quite tone.

Nagato nodded. ''I just saw something, but its nothing,'' he said shaking his head before proceeding to move ahead towards their destination. ''Naruto is really much different from Yahiko, isn't he?''

''Complete opposite,'' Konan said quietly. ''He does have his moments though. I worry about him though. He is still young and still has so many years ahead of him. What do you think will happen to him when things do settle down?''

''He will be fine,'' Nagato said without worry. ''Gradually, he is changing. It is just words though. But he will soon start acting to those changes happening to him mentally. Given his experience he should be able to adapt to the new world.''

''Will you?''

''Naturally,'' Nagato said. ''Peace is what we desire. I cannot rest until I achieve it. It was Yahiko's dream after all, and our dream. We will stop Amegakure from crying and make this world a better world.''

Konan looked up into the sky for a moment before looking into the road ahead. ''Perhaps people like Naruto will be able to grasp the hope of happiness they are so afraid to holding onto. This world is evil, and anything can happen.''

''That is what has brought Naruto's obsession with knowing everything,'' Nagato said. ''If you know the future, you can change it. If his parents had known what was going to happen, they could've stopped it from happening.''

''So he tries to manipulate the world into a place he could easily predict what will happen,'' Konan said. ''His heart desires saving though. He stopped us from leading a path that would've seen our dream fail, and has saved other people, yet he remains unsaved.''

''That is something that neither of us can do,'' Nagato said. He has never actually tried. Perhaps because he never actually gave it much of a thought, but he didn't think either of them could actually save Naruto.

''I get that feeling as well,'' Konan said. ''Do you think Naruto's plan with the Jinchurikis will be a threat to peace?''

Nagato shook his head. ''I don't know for sure, but I doubt they will threaten peace. Naruto doesn't plan to have them consumed into fighting. He just wants to save them from the slavery of pain and suffering. Fighting us will mean fighting against the Uzumaki...''

''And as much as Naruto may love the Jinchurikis, the Uzumaki is his treasured empire,'' Konan added. ''Let us just hope that things don't blow up in his face. He can't always predict everything.''

There were times where he would fight so nasty surprises waiting for him. Konan was sure of it. No one had the world figured out like that. Even if Naruto was smart, he would meet his day. A few things were already starting to play out of role and these were things he couldn't control.

''Its not as if he has things figured out now,'' Nagato said. ''The black books may be 'memories' or notes on the scripts he wrote, but it isn't as if the future he predicted as coming into life.''

Konan silently tried to digest Nagato's statement. Naruto had no prediction powers, what did he mean by that. They walked for a few moments in silence before she finally spoke.

''Manipulation,'' Konan said calmly.

Nagato nodded. ''The only way to see the future you like is if you manipulative current events to work in your favour. If you're able to push certain things into certain directions, then it is possible to guess where they will end up. Naruto has observed people thoroughly, so this works better for him.''

''Naruto said Itachi might be alive,'' Konan said. This was one that got away. Something that wasn't predicted. ''Yet he doesn't appear worried about it. Itachi knows more than he should, and could ruin our plans.''

''He is a fearsome opponent. This is why I wanted him eliminated long ago, but Naruto insisted on keeping him alive,'' Nagato said. ''Unlike Orochimaru, Itachi isn't arrogant. He is a smart man with a powerful doujutsu, and Naruto has admitted that if it wasn't because of his knowledge, defeating Itachi on his full power without limitations would be difficult.''

''That is an unusual thing for him to say,'' Konan said. Then again, Naruto can be anyone he wants to be. ''We have come far, huh?''

''But still not far enough,'' Nagato said in a firm tone. ''There is still much work to be done. I wonder if Yahiko would approve of the amount of bloodshed we might shed in the name of peace.''

Yahiko's way was certainly different than this. He'd dismissed that method and they old peaceful ways as naivety because of Hanzo's betrayal. Perhaps he'd been blinded by the pain. But Naruto had told him that there was nothing wrong in their ways. They had been doing a good job and Hanzo had acknowledged them. Danzo was the problem, not only him but Obito as well.

'In the path of greatness, there will always be obstacles, but you cannot afford to stumble. You must always see the light at the end of the tunnel. Your methods were not wrong. They were right. I respect Yahiko for it... The problem was that you had little information. You see, you control the flow of information; you can change so many things. If Obito and Danzo hadn't interred, you would still achieved your dream in Ame...'

Naruto had said so.

Konan looked at Nagato questionably. ''You've never ever questioned your methods...''

Nagato didn't respond immediately. He watched his footsteps for a few moments before speaking. ''That would be unusual of me,'' he said with something of a small smile. ''That was just something that Naruto asked me. He has asked me about five or six times and each time he's never waited for an answer. He first asked when he was convincing me to change things.''

''What do you think?''

''You know,'' Nagato said instead of answering the question. ''But we have grown up. We're no longer the children that we were back then. This is certainly different from what I had in mind back when I was talking to Jiraiya-sensei about peace. Still, we cannot stop now. Not after everything.''

Konan nodded. ''We saw what war can do. It was war that made us have this dream.''

It was a ironic that they claim to be changed by war, and yet they might drag the world into war. Went others going to be changed because of this? Certainly. Hatred would still move about. It would not end with the war, and some kids somewhere might grow to hate them and seek to destroy them. The circle would just continue over and over again.

Konan thought Naruto had to know of this reality that awaited them. So there had to be some plan in waiting. Not everyone was evil, and war affected everyone. Even the innocent people would get mixed up in it. But that wasn't what they desired was it? They understood that pain, shouldn't they do something to stop it from happening again?

Where would be the peace in dragging the world into another bloody dance under the sun?

Konan wondered what Naruto's thoughts were on the matter. He would understand how different people would react to certain matters. He'd said teaching the world pain wouldn't stop the cycle of hatred nor would it bring peace, but he himself didn't know the answer. They'd allowed him to go to Konoha to do his research so that he could come up with the answer...

''He never did give an answer. We've just been moving into this line as Naruto has planned...'' Konan said to herself more than to Konan. ''If this is the things he wrote long ago, then it can't be what he discovered during his stay in Konoha. The answer had to have been different.''

**Naruto's Castle**

The castle was extremely large, and rose at about 23 storeys high. At the centre, there was a long red tower that possessed the Uzumaki swirl. The castle itself was decorated by different colours, and surrounded tall trees. In the front entrance, there place had different plants laying, with the ground clothed in freshly cut grass. It seemed more like a park of some sort given how it was laid out.

A couple of feat away from the large front doors that were surrounded by large red pillars, there was a stream of water that seemed to go around the castle. To get over to the other side, you had to cross through a small wooden bridge. The floor of the bridge was coloured in red, with the usual Uzumaki swirl stamped on it.

Nagato and Konan were standing on this small bridge, looking around: there was no sound of humans, just the sound of birds chirping and the smell of nature. Konan breathed in the air and looked up into the heavens. This was nice, she thought.

Looking up into the sky, Nagato spoke, ''This place is surrounded by a barrier,'' he said to Konan.

''That sounds like Naruto,'' Konan said calmly. ''It didn't react at our presence. You are familiar with Fuinjutsu, what is that about?''

''I'm assuming it has our chakra signatures 'installed' on it. There are two actually,'' Nagato corrected himself. ''There first barrier is laid over the tall trees. If that seal doesn't recognize the chakra, it either activates or deactivates this second barrier. If we'd somehow bypassed the first barrier, we wouldn't have come this far.''

''The second barrier wouldn't have deactivated,'' Konan concluded. ''There is only one way to this place, unless you're flying. On foot, you have to use the road that comes up here, and I'm sure there are nasty surprises waiting for an intruder.''

Nagato nodded. ''This is Naruto's precious home. Its only naturally that he goes all the way to protect it,'' the God of peace said as he proceeded to leave the small bridge and headed towards the entrance.

As soon as the two reached the doors, they opened, and a middle aged woman opened bowed a little to them. ''Uzumaki-sama, we have been waiting for your arrival,'' she said politely to Nagato before greeting Konan. Once done with her greetings, she straightened herself, ''Please follow me, the others are waiting for you.''

The passages were brightly lit with sparkling lights, and there walls from entrance had frames of the Uzumaki clan members, those alive, and dead, but known. ''Well this is something that Naruto clearly loves...'' Konan said as they walked behind the woman leading them.

''Was there ever any doubt?''

Konan smiled slightly while shaking her head.

The two were led to a room in the third floor. It had felt like an endless journey across the passages of the place. One would surely get lost in the place if they were not familiar with it. The passages were like a maze more than anything.

As they entered the bright room, they found Naruto and the others sitting around a small table on cushions. There were no chairs in the room. Just the small table and lots of food place atop of it.

As Nagato and Konan took off their shoes, Naruto smiled at them. ''Welcome to the Uzu castle,'' he said happily. ''Now come on and join us for lunch before we get to our meeting.''

''Don't people usually talk then eat?'' Konan asked as she sat between Aika and Karin.

''We do things differently here,'' Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders. ''I'd rather not work with an empty stomach,'' he added, smiling at Nagato who settled on his right side.

''Well its around noon anyway,'' Nagato said. ''This will also give us some time to recover the energy we burnt while coming here,'' he added, specifically speaking to Konan, who nodded in response.

''Let us dig in before the food gets cold,'' Naruto said taking a small bowel from the table.

''Idatakimasu,'' was chorused after everyone had served themselves into their respective bowels.

''I thought Haku would be here as well,'' Konan said, looking at her food, rather than Naruto who she was talking to.

Aika responded for Naruto. ''Haku can't be a member of the Uzumaki clan. He already belongs to a clan. Whether he will try to restore it remains to be seen,'' She said. ''I wish he'd restore it though.''

''Naruto obviously wants him to do so, but just won't say it,'' Karin said quietly. ''The Whirlpool will have two special clans in him and Guren. Not to mention the Uzumaki blood.''

''The Hyuuga might be birthed there as well,'' Aika said, thinking about Neji and his situation. Plus Naruto had said that the Hyuuga would eventually come to him.

''We should do this often,'' Naruto said, acting as if he'd been oblivious to the conversation taking place around him. ''Let us make this some sort of a ritual: every Sunday afternoon, we all gather here eat, talk, share a few laughs, and leave in the evening.''

''That sounds like a good idea. I like it,'' Aika said with a smile. ''By that, we'll only grow familiar with each other and strengthen our bonds as Uzumaki.''

''Why?'' Nagato asked. Not the strengthening of bonds, but why they had to make that effort.

''We are family,'' Naruto simply said with a small smile. ''You two enjoyed this at some point of your live. But I never had the chance. I guess some part of me wishes to experience what you did. Besides, isn't this what family does? When the Elemental Nations have become stable, we will no longer be talking fights, but other things in our lives. Let us start now.''

''Family, huh?'' Nagato said in thought before shaking his head. He went back to eating in silence.

''If you make coming here easy, we will come,'' Konan said neutrally. ''The journey from Amegakure to here on every Sunday will be too much even for us. Nagato isn't the most mobile person either...''

''There is no train route that takes off from Ame to here directly,'' Naruto said in thought. ''I will get an expert earth user to build an underground tunnel from just outside of here to the station in the Fire capital. This will be for just in case. I will create a teleportation portal that will make things simpler.''

''Once you finish that, you can count us in,'' Konan said for both her and Nagato - who said nothing, but just continued eating. ''Who did you put in charge of the Fire country, anyway?''

''Some old man,'' Naruto said a bit indifferently. He said nothing further as he went on to enjoy his meal in silence.

**A few minutes later**

After lunch, the Uzumakis moved to the room that was just next door to the one they'd been eating in. Now this room had chairs around the table that was placed in the centre. Like the previous room and the passages, the lights were not scarce.

''You're awfully using a lot of electricity to power up all these lights,'' Konan said, sitting across Naruto besides the rectangular table: Nagato sat on one side alone, and Aika was sitting with Naruto on the other side, with Karin sitting with Konan.

''Karin's work,'' Naruto said. ''I don't have to worry about the bill since the electricity is not made for consumers. It's made simply for this castle's usage only.''

''Do you think that we end up creating cheaper electricity than other nations?'' Nagato asked looking at Naruto.

Naruto held out both his hands. ''That isn't a question suited for me,'' he said shaking his head. ''Karin is the brains on that matter,'' he added before pausing as he looked at the redhead, ''So, what will it be, Karin?''

''Its possible, but we'd have to explore into the idea. The Elemental Nations already have a system they use to generate electricity. But if we create one that is cheaper, we could end up exporting it,'' she paused for a moment. ''Naturally, we will have the task of trying to sell it.''

And it would have to be exported from her village, not any other. She wasn't about to let the others gain in on her own work, even though they represented the same clan. The trains, and shipping business were Naruto's idea. Although she controlled them, they weren't her babies. That would be her baby.

''See if you can work something out,'' Nagato said before looking at Naruto again. ''Take over,'' he said, well, more like ordered Naruto to do so.

Naruto didn't waste time in doing so. He was always ready for anything after all. ''I actually had no intention on having this formed. But I have been told to stop going by a script but acting on what I think and so this is what has happened. Taking this into account, we are forming this Council. Aside from Konan, and Aika, the rest of us have equal ground on what we do from now on.''

''But?'' Konan said expectedly.

''That being said: Iwagakure will still be attacked for its actions and our desire is still peace. We are only going to change the how we go about it,'' Naruto said. ''As I told Karin, she controls Uzu, our economy, and Nagato will control our Military strength. That means that every shinobi under the name of the empire will be controlled by him. Of course there will be a few exceptions. Karin should have her own shinobi. And I was thinking all shinobi in Uzu will be under her control.''

''That is fine, but that just leaves Amegakure and the Akatsuki...'' Nagato pointed out.

Naruto shook his head. ''We have about eighty thousand clones that will be used in case we have to fight. I will take about 5000 and bury them underneath the castle to act as its guards. 3000 will be deployed on our trains to act as guards."

''You don't have much in control. As things stand, you're just an S-ranked criminal,'' Aika pointed out.

Karin nodded. ''I suggest we make the Empire real and install you as the Emperor. But of course, that doesn't mean you'll be controlling all things. This Council will still control everything. If we make you Emperor of the of the Uzumaki Empire, it will raise your status as just being a criminal.''

''That can work,'' Konan said in thought. ''If we're truly going to change this world, your position has to mean something. Or perhaps did you foresee this happening?''

Naruto merely smiled, but Konan counted at as a yes. ''Do we all agree?''

Everyone nodded.

''So, we are all in agreement,'' Naruto said still smiling. ''I have said we have equal footing on everyone and we all control our own lands. But this is still the highest control. United, we have the final say on everything.''

''You said we were going to change the how, what is that supposed to mean?'' Nagato said. He personally had no problems in paving the way for war.

''You and I have no problems with war,'' Naruto said to Nagato – to which the man nodded in agreement. ''But I think these two will have a problem with it. It still has its consequences.''

''I thought you had things figured out on how we would deal with that,'' Nagato said calmly, staring into Naruto's eyes.

There was no way that Naruto would lead them into this path without thinking of the consequences and how to deal with them. That was part of planning and Naruto never missed a tiny pit of planning because he often liked things to come out perfectly.

''It's embarrassing really,'' Naruto said with a hollow laugh. ''It turns out I don't have things figured out. Neji is currently suffering in Konoha, and it only about to get worse because I acted without thinking through things. My actions to Sasuke have led to people saying that Neji asked me to do it.''

You didn't answer my question, Nagato wanted to say, but decided against it. He may not have had that worked out, but that of the plan was worked out. He was certain of it.

''Its only natural that they think like that. Neji was being accused of being a traitor because Sasuke had let it 'slip' of your relationship with him. It paints things exactly as it is: you acted in respect of Neji,'' Konan pointed out in a light tone. ''Didn't you ever think about it?''

''Without his little scripts and acting impulsively, Naruto will do stupid things,'' Aika said with a sigh. ''This is why I have advised him to burn them so that he can manage things on his own. And as I said, he doesn't have tall things figured out.''

''I'm assuming he gets ticked off when things go out of script because he won't know what to do,'' Karin said in thought.

Aika shook her head. ''It isn't like that,'' she said. ''He just gets a little confused. He has all these masks, and won't know which one to pick. We are working on it though and he will soon discard all these masks...''

''What do you two think about war?''

''I don't think it will be the only way for peace. I too want a peaceful world. But what is peace really? Because of war, your parents were killed and that resulted in what you have now become,'' Aika said looking at Nagato. ''Other childrens' parents will be killed in the war, don't you think they will start changing as well?

War will only bring hatred towards our empire, towards us. Naruto's idea was that they will understand eventually once stability is forced. It is this forcing that will bring people to hate us even more. How long do you think it will take them to understand? Naruto's solution was to bring in Haku, who would preach peace, and have the rest of the Nations unite under Gaara. That could potentially stabilize things. But will the hatred towards the Uzumaki cease?''

''If we are able to keep power, we can ensure that things stabilize. The nations will enjoy forced peace for a while. The next generation will grow to adapt under the situation and as the years go by the hatred will lesson. Isn't that what you had in mind?'' Nagato asked Naruto.

''Yes,'' Naruto said with a nod. ''The problem they fear is the war itself. This method takes longer and works well for me. But I guess I must stop being selfish for once,'' he added smiling slightly. ''We can only go to war if forced, not if were are the ones instigating it. Is that it?''

Both Aika and Karin nodded.

Naruto smiled, head tilted to the side as well. ''That can still work,'' he said. ''There are ways to control the Elemental Nations without the use of raw power.''

''Our economy is expanding alarmingly, and your attack in Iwagakure will further symbolize our power. We will control trade borders, and will force other nations to seek us out. Regardless of how powerful they are, they will need to eat. We also control the flow of information, so we can run things without bloodshed,'' Karin said strongly.

''With our influence, and Naruto's Jinchuriki movement, as well as Gaara's future allies, we can create a strong balance, and it will be stringed by us. And as long as we remain, this balance will remain and eventually the world will enter into a peaceful state.''

Nagato looked at Naruto, ''Is this possible?''

The blond nodded. ''I will have to pull my act together as the Emperor,'' he said. ''It will mean more work. But I think it's something Yahiko would approve. We will need to come up with ways on how we will do this.''

Nagato stood up, ''That is all I need to hear. You have my approval. So long as these yields results. If it doesn't, we can change things,'' he said preparing to leave the room.

''Aika,'' Naruto said to the green haired. ''Take Karin back to the Whirlpool, and I will take Nagato and Konan.''

**Amegakure**

''Why did you agree to the change,'' Konan asked Nagato, as the two overlooked the streets of the village from their tower.

Nagato had been set on having the war. He had been expecting it and things were going towards that path. The war would quicken their hold on the Elemental Nations. Perhaps she wasn't looking at the big deal. Controlling the world wasn't their ideal, or dream. They wanted to bring peace, and at this stage, Nagato would follow a method that would bring him that peace.

''There isn't much change,'' Nagato said in a calm tone. ''The only difference now is that we won't attack any village unnecessarily. Iwagakure still needs to be punished and that will be enough for us to get fully noticed. We have already hit Konoha, and with Iwagakure, a message will be sent.''

''Kumogakure will be the only village that is left,'' Konan said. ''Kiri and Suna have been set aside. So we can't be fighting them.''

Nagato nodded. ''It will be up to Iwagakure and Konoha to decide if they want to go out on all out war with us. Should they decide to do so, other nations may become involved. I won't complain over it.''

''So even if there is this slight change, we might still go to war,'' Konan said. ''As long as nothing is done to Kumogakure, The Yondaime Raikage won't be interested in fighting us.''

''However, soon enough they will feel threatened by our power, and might try something,'' Nagato said. ''Well, that is the kind of world we live in. When there is an overwhelming power, the others fear it and conspire to get rid of it. It is the same that was done to Uzu. They felt threatened and got rid of it. But that won't be happening again.''

Konan nodded firmly. ''We won't allow things to reach that point. We will defend our dream and we will not allow anyone to repeat history. This world we will change.'' She paused for a moment, smiling slightly. ''So Naruto agreed to it as well because it doesn't change much. It makes me wonder what he truly desires...''

''I thought his justice was all over the Elemental Nations, but just now, I realize that although he won't say it, his justice was delivered in Konoha. Perhaps Iwa fits in the puzzle, but that will be in terms of justice,'' Nagato said quietly. ''Its possible that he has no major desires. He just wants to live an interesting life, in terms of goals that is.''

''This way certainly does make things much more interesting. When he was in the academy at Konoha, he only desired interesting things. I guess he will now revert to that personally, with a little bit of a smile,'' Konan said. A thought came to her mind and she looked at Nagato. ''This is what you wanted isn't it?''

Nagato didn't deny it. ''At this level, with a few more surprise , Naruto won't be effective in a way I want. While he has been using his mind to work out things, he been using it as much as he was when he was ten. Now, he will play his role as Emperor effectively and we will get to see more of him. If we were using him, I'd say he is most useful this way."

''And I thought you were getting soft,'' Konan said.

''Perhaps I am,'' Nagato said with a small smile. "Naruto will pull all his energy to the success of the Empire and this will lead us towards peace. That was what I want."

"Failure has never been an option for Naruto… I guess now he will play along." Konan smiled. "Saying it like this makes it sound it is some sort of a game."

"But it isn't and in the current mindset, it won't be for Naruto as well…"

**Uzu Castle**

**Throne Room**

''Well your Majesty, what shall we do next?'' Aika asked, looking at Naruto who was sitting on a wooden throne that was shaped like a hand. ''You have become a real Emperor, we must start abusing this new found power already. And its a nice place for you to direct things.''

Naruto smiled slightly. ''I can't decide which string to pull. Being here, I can see so many strings,'' the blond said in a thoughtful tone.

''First priority should be making it known that you're the Emperor of the Uzumaki Empire. It has yet to reach the Elemental Nations of the Empire's existence. I believe it is time we make it known.''

Naruto nodded. The nations wouldn't take it seriously unless it was known. If he was the Emperor, where were his subjects and which land did he rule? That was an important matter. A king wasn't a king without his subjects. For this to have a greater effect, they had to paint things for the nations to see. Yes, the Uzu empire had to be known for it to have an effect...

Or they could let things play out on their own. It could be more effective if they allowed things to start as a rumour. No one would really know who was pulling the strings, and the Elemental Nations would only know when things where at their peak. There was nothing much more harder to deal with than something you couldn't see. Still, Naruto didn't like being invisible. His acts were meant for the nations after all.

Decisions, decisions... Was this the freedom of not being led by a script? He normally didn't have such dilenmas. Everything was already decided and he just had to say the word for things to move. But now there were options to pick. He didn't have to move on a straight line anymore. He could look side ways.

Naruto smiled... Perhaps he would have some fun while at this.

''Since Nagato has already agreed to the attack on Iwagakure, you can send a word to Sasori and Deidara to mobilise. I'm sure the latter will have a blast attacking his former village,'' Naruto said. 'For now, its best to let the Akatsuki handle things now. We will just watch.''

''You're planning to have the Akatsuki act as bad boys?''

Naruto nodded. ''Leak this information to the Information Company: Uzumaki Naruto and Nagato no longer control the Akatsuki. Rumours have it the Akatsuki members have taken over the Sound country and are making it their own, in the leadership of Sasori. Relay this to Sasori as well. He will act as the Leader of the Akatsuki from now own.''

Aika stared at Naruto for a moment before shaking her head. ''I don't like what you're planning,'' she said. ''But it gets you out of the bad light and puts all the attention on the Akatsuki. I can at least be happy with that.''

''They are already known criminals who have done things. My only action is with Konoha and that is justified. I won't argue with anyone over it to justify my actions. Since I'm now in this position, I will refuse being marked a criminal, and I no longer will wear the Akatsuki cloak.

If anyone is going to claim anything else, we can solve matters. I won't be afraid to blackmail or cutting of some trade routes to get my way. Well, talking like this is a little off for the good king. Perhaps there can be a way to negotiate. Either way, relay what I told you. Sasori and Deidara can start at any time they choose.''

Aika nodded. ''I will do so,'' she said. ''Konoha is preparing an attack on the members of the Akatsuki. Jiraiya has been tailing Hidan and Kakuzu. With the information they have, they can get rid them of them.''

''Who is on the attack?''

''Aside from Jiraiya, there is Asuma and Kakashi.''

Naruto tapped his forehead for a moment before speaking. ''In his Sage Mode, Jiraiya will have the stamina to fight Kakuzu until all of his hearts die. Kakashi and Asuma will take on Hidan. What shall we do?''

''Shouldn't we warn them?''

''I was thinking of a loss in each side would be sufficient. But that will prove problematic. Hidan won't be controllable without Kakuzu. Oh well, let us watch and see how it will pend out. If they lose, it happened.''

''You don't really think much of them, do you?''

''Eh,'' Naruto shrugged. ''That's a bit cold from me," he admitted smiling. "There is only Kisame left. I don't know where he is. The situation currently is that we I can't longer be associated with the Akatsuki. So I cannot go. No one from Uzu can go. But if you manage to get a wind of where Kisame is, take him there.''

''Well, I don't know exactly where they are. I'm not sure the Information Company knows as well,'' Aika said a bit nervously. ''Let us just hope that they can survive. Should I still leak the information about the empire?''

''Its not necessary,'' Naruto said waving his right hand. ''The Information Company will find out eventually, and it will be made available. Just relay the orders to Sasori. I will go work on Iwa's Jinchuriki. If they can't be reasoned with, I will send them to Iwagakure.''

Aika wanted to leave but stopped when a thought came to mind. "You heard me when I said Asuma, right? I know it doesn't make much of a difference that he is the Sandaime's son, but he is Kurenai's boyfriend. What do you think will happen if something happens to him."

Naruto frowned.

"There is Kakashi as well. Isn't he the man who watched over you while your mother was still carrying you?"

Naruto's frown deepened for a second. "Challenges…" he said blankly. "Let us just hope nothing bad happens. If something does happen, we will deal with it. We can't save everyone, and we can't interfere with everything. Sometimes we must just hope fate takes the better path."

"Since when did you start believing in that crap?"

"Since its convenient. People will say anything to make themselves feel better," Naruto said indifferently. "Are you forgetting what you just told me?"

"No," Aika said shaking her head. "I just know the General location. If you go out, you can find them."

"Possibly," Naruto said. "But no. I'm not choosing who gets to live and who gets to die. I'm choosing to let them fight their own battles…" the blond closed his eyes, sighing deeply. "We should limit what we know from now on. We can afford to be clueless in some things. What do they say?"

"Ignorance is bliss."

**Beneath The Uzu Castle**

It was the first time that Naruto was actually going to face the two Jinchurikis, Han and Roshi. He'd never personally dealt with them, preferring to have someone deliver them here. They were not put up in a bad place like a dungeon or something like that. They were kept safe in an underground facility that was made to keep people safe and cut off from the rest of the world. It was the place that the Gedo Mazo now resided.

''You must be the landlord of this place,'' Han said on a neutral place. ''I didn't expect another Jinchuriki to be running around kidnapping other Jinchurikis,'' he added, still in the same neutral tone.

''If I'd asked you to talk to me, would you have?'' Naruto asked walking over to the two Jinchuriki. ''Don't call it kidnapping. You have been treated splendidly since you were taken. The only thing you have been denied is the sun.''

''Are you forgetting that we basically can't do anything since our chakra is locked up, and we're not here on our free will. You are forcing us to be here,'' Roshi pointed out.

Naruto merely smiled all good naturedly. ''I apologize for that. My intension was never to make my fellow Jinchurikis feel like prisoners. We have been kept prisoners long enough and without freedom. I will repeat, I apologize for the inconvenience,'' the blond bowed a little.

'Bowing your head like that to those two, have your no shame?' Kurama's voice rang out inside Naruto's head. 'Its embarrassing.'

'Certainly for an Emperor, I shouldn't be bowing my head. But these are my fellow Jinchurikis. I treat them as equals,' Naruto responded calmly. 'Are you bothered by the fact that they are weaker than you and yet I apologize like this to them?'

'I like you better when you're not bowing your head,' Kurama only said before falling quiet.

''You sound sincere,'' Han said with an invisible raised brow. ''What do you want?''

''Are you going to let it go like that?'' Roshi questioned, staring at Han. ''The brat had us kidnapped and just because he said sorry you're going to talk to him nicely?''

''What is it going to help if we just stay here, refusing to talk? Besides, he is being sincere,'' Han said with a shrug.

''I was made the Jinchuriki of Kurama the day I was born. You're all familiar with how the Bijuu attacked Konoha almost 18 years ago. Since the day I was made a Jinchuriki, my life became the usual tragedy of a Jinchuriki. I was without parents, and the rest of Konoha loathed my existence. To them, I was nothing more than a demon that killed their loved ones. And so, every corner in each street, there was a hateful glare that was staring at me.

In that situation, some hands were offered. But I realized that these hands just wanted to use me. There was only one that really cared. But the others just wanted to use me for their own goals. I had potential, I could be manipulated into the perfect weapon and tool. Even the hand that reached out to me, also had other agendas. So, in the end, no one really saved me. Oh, before I do forget, I am the son of Minato Namikaze, Konoha's yellow Flash.''

Han stared for a moment before speaking. ''The usual story of humans,'' he said with a bit of venom. ''I'm surprised you still call the Bijuu inside of you by its name...''

''I have no ill-feelings towards my prideful prisoner. We were both forced into this situation, so I cannot with a good conscious hate him for being stuck in this situation. Perhaps unresolved emotions would be that the Bijuu killed my mother, but aside from that we have no problems,'' Naruto said calmly. ''I must come clean to both you: I didn't have you taken from the Earth because of this meeting. There were other reasons, which have been fulfilled. But before I let you go, I have a proposal. Believe me when I say, you will not be forced to do anything and it won't be the terms of your release.''

''But?''

Naruto's smile widened a bit. ''Even if you say no now, I won't stop bugging you. I will be a thorn to your side,'' he said a bit cheerfully. ''I want to unite all Jinchurikis. I have already spoken to Matatabi, Saiken, and Chomei's Jinchurikis, and they have agreed to join the Jinchuriki movement - I'm saying these to both Kokou and Son Goku as well. Isobu refuses to speak to me. Well, no matter, it will come around eventually.''

''What is this Jinchuriki movement?'' Han asked curiously.

''Well, are all tired of the way humans treat us, aren't we? This movement will be made to change the way humans treat us Jinchurikis. I want to change that. Besides, we need to stick together. If not us, who will band us together?''

''It sounds fishy. Especially given the fact that we were taken by criminals of the Akatsuki.''

''Those were not the ones who brought you here,'' Naruto pointed out, cutting the small distance between him and Han. ''You can give me an answer any time you like. Think about it, and if you have questions, I will answer them as honestly as I can. The Bijuus know us best, Kurama is too prideful to lie... If your Bijuus ask him, he'll tell them what I truly desire with us Jinchurikis.''

Having said that, Naruto placed his right hand on Han. He deactivated the seal that was keeping his chakra locked away. He did the same process with Roshi. He looked nearly ready to assault him, but Naruto merely held out his hands in a defensive manner, while smiling slightly. After which, he created a clone to send them into the borders of the Earth Country.

'Things are moving into place now,' Naruto thought staring into the darkness that was ahead of him: the Gedo Mazo was hidden there. 'The Akatsuki will now look independent since it has truly become the leader of the Sound country.'

'I have a feeling this is what you wanted to do from the beginning,' Kurama said.

Naruto shook his head smiling. 'Not at all.'

'You know, you often smile like that when you're not being completely honest,' the Bijuu said. 'And you don't smile at all when you're telling Complete lies. Well, that doesn't happen often…'

'Is that so? I must be careful then...' Naruto said. 'Since we are moving things in a different manner. We have to move the pieces... Ahem, I mean people around. Mei will have a role now, and it won't be with Gaara. Since we are no longer taking things from the angle of war, leaving her out won't benefit the empire.'

'I don't care much about that. Just get the years ticking down so that you can get me out of here...'

'Despite all of my abilities, I cannot do that,' Naruto said turning away from the Gedo Mazo. 'I guess I will have to fight as well.'

Kurama grinned. 'I thought you were going to keep this farce of avoiding battles. But this will work out. I have not been entertained in a while.'

'Who should be our first opponent?'

'You said that Uchiha might still be alive. He has the perfect Susanoo, so, he will undoubtedly come your way,' Kurama said, 'But you have you have to seal your right hand. Using it against someone with a Doujotsu will be dangerous as they can see the flow of chakra.'

'I wouldn't leave myself open like that,' Naruto said as he flashed into the back of the castle, were the place was beautifully natured with sakura trees. ''Ajisai,'' Naruto called out to the young woman, who was lying under one of the trees.

''Naruto,'' Ajisai said, getting on her feet.

''I want to send you on a joy ride on a train. At 4:30pm sharp, a train will be taking off from Moyagakure and make its first stop in Takigakure and another in Kusagakure. Get off there, and look for a hotel called Maki. Sleep there, wake up early in the morning and rush to Iwasaki. Go to station 3b. At around 2 to 3am, an unscheduled goods train will stop there. Find out what sort of goods are being delivered. And then return here with the report.''

Ajisai looked at Naruto curiously. ''I thought Karin handled everything with the trains...''

''She is, but I plan to take control over it. She already has too much in her plate and it's affecting some operations. Once her labs are built, she won't even have the time to check over Uzumaki Corp. It will be left for Aika to see over it,'' Naruto explained. ''I have received word that my trains are possibly being used to transport drugs and caged slaves.''

''If that is true, how did they get past security?''

''Regulation when it comes to goods is different. People hire our trains to deliver their goods, and we don't need to know what they are delivering. We just handle the transaction and they do things for themselves. If they want protection, we'll offer it at an extra charge, if not, we don't concern ourselves even if the goods get stolen.''

''With passenger trains you're very strict though.''

''I don't want anyone getting on-board with explosives,'' Naruto said turning away from Ajisai. ''Get it done. I'll be waiting for your report and if its bad news, we'll see what we can do about it.''

**Konohagakure**

''Anko,'' Kurenai happily dragged her friend inside her new apartment. ''I was so worried about you. Where have you been?'' she asked a bit too quickly.

''Don't act weird Kurenai,'' Anko said with a smile. She stayed silent until the two sat down on the sofas. ''Naruto had given me Orochimaru on a silver platter and I did what I wanted with him until he died,'' she said with a satisfied grin.

Kurenai sighed in relief. ''I thought perhaps you'd gone off somewhere and something had happened since no one exactly knew what had happened. But I do remember Neji saying you'd fine as long as Naruto didn't play the Ignorance card."

''He was right about that. After Orochimaru died...'' she went on to tell the rest of the story to Kurenai. ''Then your dear friend came to my rescue.''

''Thank kami he made it in time,'' Kurenai said. ''But it looks like he just waited for that moment to come. Well, that hardly matters anyway. The fact is you're safe and back home.''

''Yeah,'' Anko said. ''I guess I have to face that old hag now. I'm sure she will be throwing a fit when I appear before her.''

Kurenai nodded. ''Let's worry about that when that moment does come,'' she said smiling. ''How was he, anyway?''

''A bit different, but he was being sincere,'' Anko said. ''What, don't tell me he dumped you... Oh he did!''

''He didn't dump me! We were never a thing. I have Asuma...'' he trailed off thinking about her dear Asuma.

''What's wrong?''

''Asuma went off with Jiraiya-sama and Kakashi to fight some members of the Akatsuki. Gai was supposed to go, but Tsunade-sama had to send him to a different mission. I have a bad feeling about this, Anko. What if something happens to him? The Akatsuki members are dangerous.''

Anko nodded. ''You're not just afraid of Asuma's safety, but of your relationship with Naruto as well. He may not be talking to you, but I know your friendship with him was real. Naruto probably knows about the attack, and we don't know if he will involve himself or not. I twice saw him, and each time, he wasn't wearing the Akatsuki cloak.

That is beside the point though. If something happens to Asuma, you will blame him because he could've done something, but chose not to. As caring as he is to those close to him, his feelings don't extend because of relations in many cases. You may even think that he allowed it to happen because he wanted Asuma out of the way... If it comes to that, Kurenai. I want you to know that...''

**Hyuuga Compound**

Hinata looked at Neji with a soft sad smile. Things were truly difficult for her cousin. He was dealing with so much that she didn't wish for anyone. It reminded her of what had happened with Naruto, and she couldn't do anything. No this time she could do something, but Neji wouldn't. Not that it would help matters anyway.

''You're having it rough, huh... I don't think I would be able to endure something like this...''

He had come close to being assaulted by the villagers, and now some shinobi were distrusting him. Their precious Uchiha had his Sharingan taken away from him by Uzumaki Naruto. That was just a crime that couldn't be forgiven and since there had been bad blood between the Uchiha and Neji, everything was blamed on him. It seemed as if Neji was the one who took the bloody Sharingan from Sasuke.

''I watched it happen with Naruto so I can get by,'' Neji said neutrally.

''Why are you really staying in the village, Neji? I wouldn't blame you if you left, and with the way things are going, Tsunade can't say damn about it. She hasn't done anything to defend you.''

''I love my clan and I will not abandon it.''

''I understand that, but what about your own health, Neji? If Naruto isn't planning anything bad, you can go be with him just until things settle down,'' Hinata said. ''I don't want to say this, but if Naruto truly cares for you, do you think he will keep watching this happen?''

Neji frowned. ''He is most likely waiting for me to make a decision. And whether I like it or not, if this goes beyond his limit, he will bring his anger to this village.''

Hinata smiled sadly. ''That is something neither of us wants to see, but whatever decision you make, I will support you.''

''If I leave, I will never be allowed back into the village unless we come with ways to handle it.''

''What do you have in mind?''

''Resigning as a shinobi and then leaving won't look good. So, I have to 'die' somewhere along the streets, drugged, and stabbed to death by nobody knows who...''

Hinata raised an eye brow. ''Tsunade is a medic, getting past her will be difficult. The evidence that you died has to be concrete.''

''I know,'' Neji said with a nod.

''Do you know how then?''

He shook his head. ''I will get in touch with Naruto. He will come up with a plan, and will execute it to perfection. It is best if you don't get involved any further than this, Hinata-sama.''

''Nonsense,'' Hinata said with a wave of her right hand. ''While the village is in 'shock' at discovering your corpse, I want to talk to Naruto about how he removed that Cage-Bird seal. It is time we did something about it, as far as I know he is the only one who can help.''

''You know about my seal...'' Neji said.

''Naturally,'' Hinata said smiling. ''I want to see Naruto. Tell him that, and he can't refuse.''

**End of chapter **


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Naruto looked around the place he had been summoned into. It was a cold room, with nothing more to 'color' it.

His senses told him of the many chakra signatures that were outside the place. The chakra was a distinctive signature Naruto recognized as that of the Hyuuga. Every nature of chakra had its own signature and Naruto was very adept to identifying those.

Only two people had formed a contract with him could summon him and that was Gaara and Neji. Since this was the Hyuuga compound, it was the latter who'd summoned him – Neither had the Hiraishin kunai to call him. The kunai didn't bind him to go where he was being called, it just notified him of his presence needed somewhere, and he could ignore it. A summons was binding as he couldn't refuse unless he undoes the contract that binds him and the one who summons him.

Naruto looked at Neji with a neutral expression on his face. ''Was there any need to summon me? There are many other ways to get my attention,'' the blond said. ''What if I was busy with something?''

''Like?'' Neji asked with a raised brow.

''What if I was on top of a woman?''

Neji shrugged. ''I'd close my eyes and beg you to put on some clothes,'' the Hyuuga said, before chuckling a bit in amusement. ''I wanted to test if this was possible. I hadn't tried it before.''

"Well now you have satisfied your curiosity, but will sever the contract,'' Naruto said. ''I have become someone important. I can't be just summoned like some tool. Even if it is requesting me, my presence can no longer just be called.''

''Someone important?''

Naruto nodded.

''Like an Emperor?'' Neji put in before shaking his head. ''If people weren't afraid of you, they should now fear you.'' He said seriously. ''Who allowed you to be Emperor.'' That was just a dangerous field to give the blond.

''The Uzumaki Council mandated me with the honor,'' Naruto said. ''Why aren't you happy for me, Neji? This is a big achievement. To be king isn't something that you just wake up and become.''

''For someone like you, being King isn't a good thing unless you have someone to limit you,'' Neji said. ''It will be like a scene in the movie, and you're the director. You've been given enough budget, so you'll do anything and everything within your limits.''

Naruto raised his index finger. ''Not at all. I will only do what is required of the Emperor and what is within the plans of the Uzumaki Council,'' the blond stated.

''That is the same as I said,'' Neji said. ''Oh well, at least Aika is there and I'm sure Nagato will become the strong bone now since the stage has been set. He probably gave his approval because he wanted a serious you in the picture.''

A serious Naruto was what Neji didn't want. Naruto could be like a child at times and without someone strong enough to tell him not to touch certain things, he was going to touch everything and see what happens. Well, if the blond was saying he would stick to the plans of the Uzumaki Council, then there wasn't much to fear.

''We need to talk,'' Neji said in a serious tone.

Naruto put on the same mask and sat down on the cold floor. ''My blunder has caused you some troubles, huh?''

Neji nodded. ''It has. I know you meant to do good, but I guess this is what happens when things go out of script. What will you do if things continue as they are?''

''That only comes naturally,'' Naruto said quietly. ''And this time, many will die. There won't be miracles happening.''

Neji sighed. ''Hinata feared as much, and I'm sure whatever I say won't change much,'' he said. ''I guess there is no choice then,'' he then sat down as well and faced Naruto.

Naruto gave Neji a sad smile. ''I see,'' he said. ''I guess apologies should first start now; I didn't really imagine this kind of life for you. Of course I would be more happy if you're on my side, but not in this way.''

Neji returned the sad smile, ''I know,'' he said. ''But this has happened and we can't change it. We can't stop it without making the decision we're about to make.''

''How are you, really?''

''Honestly?'' Neji laughed a bit bitterly. ''Miserable. I saw how things were with you, but I never had the experience myself. Now that I have experienced it, I can understand a few things now.''

Naruto was silent for a few moments. ''I see,'' he said before falling silent once again. A few moments passed before he spoke again. ''What do you want me to do to make you happy?''

''I have to die and assume a new identity with the chance of returning to this village in the near future,'' Neji said.

Naruto flipped a few pages inside his head before speaking. ''In three nights. Go to a 'funky' place along with your teammates. Get drunk and then uncharacteristically complain about your miserable life. Lee will cause trouble once he drinks a little and Tenten will be forced to take him home leaving you alone. In the next morning, you will be discovered in an alley, dead through poisoning.''

''My death will be literal, huh?''

Naruto nodded. ''That is the only way it can only be perfect. Nothing works better in fooling people than reality. Once you have been buried, we will rob your grave and Nagato will revive you.''

It was great that Naruto didn't have the Rinnegan. If he truly had it, he would certainly abuse its powers. Neji wasn't going to say that to Naruto. ''When that is happening, Hinata-sama wants to speak to you.''

''Oh?'' Naruto put on a smile.

''Wipe that smile off your face and crush any thought you have. She is off limits and you will give her what she wants from you, and nobody must know about it,'' Neji stated in a firm tone.

''Are you ordering me?''

''I'm telling you,'' Neji said as he stood up. ''Do you have any complains?''

Naruto smiled, shaking his head negatively. ''If Neji-sama has spoken, who shall refuse him? Then, what does Hinata want from me?''

''Can't you make a guess?'' Neji asked with a raised brow. It was unlike Naruto to ask. He most could just assume things and prove to be correct in his assumptions.

''It's not a question of whether I can or cannot,'' Naruto said. ''Things are not going according to the script I was looking at, so nothing in this timeline is set in the way I can easily predict what is next.''

Neji nodded, ''She wants to use your Fuinjutsu skills,'' he said. ''What are you doing now being the emperor of the Uzumaki Empire?''

''The same as always,'' Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders. ''If you die now, you won't be able to live as Hyuuga Neji until such time comes you decide to return from the dead. Do you want to put your family through the pain of losing you in the 'hands' of the villagers?''

''I will think of something that will get them to believe,'' Neji said in a quiet tone. ''I have to. You've truly put me in a very compromising situation. Oh well, I guess it has to be expected after everything. But now that we're joining forces, we are going to do good to this shinobi world.''

Naruto raised an eye brow in curiosity. ''Who said I was doing bad in this world?''

Neji just shrugged carelessly.

''You will be in Uzu, not with me. In Uzu you will have to do other than becoming my 'tool' in the Fang. Besides, Uzu needs strong shinobi to protect it and people will ask questions when a new and mysterious person starts being seen beside the Emperor's throne.''

''Like anyone can see what is in your throne room unless you permit it,'' Neji said in a bit of a sarcastic tone. ''So you're just going to let me do as I wish?''

Naruto nodded, ''Its what people call freedom.'' He then stood up. ''I will talk to Hinata, not in that time frame, but somewhere in between. I guess I should go say hello to someone now, but who?''

''How about Ino? You messed with her during those days... Or you could see Kurenai...'' Neji suggested before a thought came to mind. ''What is happening?''

''Ignorance is bliss,'' Naruto simply said. ''We will know later on today or tomorrow morning,'' the blond added knowing what Neji was talking about. ''It will be perhaps best that I don't appear before Kurenai before I know. Perhaps I might catch her on a rebound...'' the blond said with a smile.

''Really?'' Neji asked with a look on his face. ''If it is bad news, you want to take advantage of her state of mind to get into her pants? How cruel can you be? I know you're a cold hearted person, but to Kurenai?''

''What? I'm a man, you know I have needs. Being closer to Aika is making me go crazy and the screws are loosening. That woman continues to tempt me, and my body has had enough of it.''

''And you're going to use Kurenai to release your sexual tensions?''

''Of course not,'' Naruto said shaking his head. ''Can't you tell when I'm not telling the truth? We don't even know what will happen. I'm sure Kakashi and Asuma will win. They won't allow Hidan to do his ritual because they know what happens if he does it.''

Neji nodded. ''So it is Ino then. Are you going to ask her to be your girlfriend again?''

Naruto appeared to think about it for a moment before shrugging. ''I've always liked how her mind works and since I worked her, she must be over that Sharinganless Uchiha. I guess I should kill him when the night you die as well. Itachi's unknown plans are ticking me off.'' The blond said in a casual manner. It clearly indicated that he held no value on Sasuke's life.

Neji just shook his head. ''Will Itachi allow you to do that? Assuming he is still alive.''

''He is,'' Naruto said strongly. ''Kisame has disappeared and it is frustrating that I'm clueless on his whereabouts. They will make their appearance shortly. As it stands, he can't appear to Sasuke without exposing himself. He will have to attack Konoha to get to Sasuke. The Uchiha has been put under heavy guard,'' Naruto paused and looked up for a moment. ''Well, I'll go say hello to Ino-chan.''

''That kind of behavior is unbefitting for an Emperor.''

Naruto shrugged. ''It depends. I am the lively king, and two-faced king, so anything goes.'' That said, the blond disappeared into nothingness.

Neji blinked. That wasn't the Hiraishin and yet he'd disappeared without a trace. How many teleportation jutsus did the blond know?

''This room has some impressive security measures.'' Hanabi said walking into the room. ''You're not planning anything that will put my sister in danger...'' although it was said in a statement form, it was also a question.

''It is safe for Hinata-sama if I leave. My disappearance will ease the pressure off her from the villagers. The animosity towards me might extend to the clan.''

''So you're the sacrifice, huh?'' Hanabi said. ''You do know that is is Naruto's fault...''

Neji put on a small sad smile. ''Depends on how you look at it. Naruto made things worse, but if there is anything that Naruto taught me it is that you should never be quick to conclude. There is always something behind. What is the root of the problem?''

''Your relationship with Naruto.''

Neji shook his head. ''Konoha is the root of the problem. When Naruto trained me, he was still a member of this village. Is there a problem in that? He actually did save my life from going into a dark path. Even if Sasuke did start the word that I was trained by Naruto, it shouldn't have caused as much fuss as it did. The people of this village just have a problem with Naruto, and is he blame for it?''

''He did attack the village,'' Hanabi pointed out.

Neji didn't deny that. ''Again, that made things bad, but what is the root of the problem?''

''Konoha,'' Hanabi said, ''But it seems as if you're just blaming everything on Konoha, and justifying Naruto's actions.''

Neji shook his head. ''Naruto has his part in everything. I did say he made things bad. What I am saying is that there is a reaction to each action. Naruto once said to me: a cough is not a sickness, but manifestation of a sickness. What Naruto did was a reaction to the action taken by someone else.''

"But just because someone did something doesn't mean that we must also react in that way. If people reacted like that all the time, the world would be in chaos," Hanabi said. "Your Naruto must be aware of this, so why?"

"Perhaps it is because the desire to change the world isn't his," Neji said in thought. "Naruto is a complicated person. But if he really wanted destruction, he would have delivered it by his own hands. People died when the village was blown up. Naruto knew this, but he didn't do anything to stop it. Perhaps he felt Konoha needed to be reminded that it couldn't get away with everything that it does. The village certainly doesn't have a past that is written in plain white."

"Do you approve, Neji-nisan?" Hanabi asked out of curiosity more than anything.

Neji smiled a bit. "With Naruto, whether I approve or not is irrelevant. But to answer your question, that is no action that I would have taken. I wasn't trained for revenge, but I was taught good morals."

"By a man who doesn't seem to have any," Hanabi pointed out with a small frown.

"Naruto said, 'I'm teaching you what I have learned so that you can change and do good because you are a good person. You are just lost and I'm saving you from the darkness you're crawling into. Don't follow what I do because what I will do may be contrary to everything I will teach you. Value your morals, a sense of what is right and wrong and you will be better than me.'

"At that point, he hadn't been doing anything I would say it was wrong. In fact, he was a very good person who smiled, lacked interest in most things, he did become another person altogether when we were training. I see now that he was referring to what he would do, not what he was. When I met him, he became what I needed the most, but didn't manipulate me. I guess the same can be said for both Aika and Gaara. Naruto became what we wanted, what we needed."

"But that wasn't who he was," Hanabi said. She shook her head. Everything was a bit complicated, but interesting nevertheless. "How are you going to survive out there without revealing that you are a Hyuuga, I doubt that you're just going to be sitting in the dark watching things proceed."

"I learned to fight without using the Byakugan. I can put on a fight against most shinobi without the use of the Doujutsu. When Naruto was training me, the Doujutsu was only to be used when my life was threatened or when I couldn't win with my skills."

"That makes you effective," Hanabi said, "But not a Hyuuga."

Neji laughed. "It is just arrogance, and pride. Those bloody eyes can't see everything." That is what Naruto said to me" Neji said seeing Hanabi's raised eye brow. "Our fighting style is our culture, we cannot throw it away. That is something even he was willing to admit, but it doesn't mean that we must ignore other things because of tradition. Being ignorant will only stop us from evolving. Other clans have clan jutsus and secrets, but they can still fight like anyone else. When you want to 'evolve,' let me know." Neji said, standing up to leave.

"That is something that the elders won't approve," Hanabi said with a frown, "and I'm content with what I have now."

**Yamanaka Flower Shop**

The disguised Naruto walked into the flower shop with a smile on his face. Ah, how he missed the smell of flowers within this beautiful shop. This was a place he'd call home, when his apartment was nothing but a cold cave. There were so many wonderful memories he had shared with the woman who ran this shop and some cheesy moments with her daughter.

Naruto closed the doors of the shop and put on the closed sign. He didn't want anyone to disturb the little time he would spend in this place. Where was Mrs. Yamanaka anyway? That sneaky woman. Naruto shook his head with a smile on his face. Well, Ino certainly got her talents from her mother.

The store was just as he remembered it. He may have been just playing a role, but that woman had actually been kind to him from the bottom of her heart. The rest of the villagers may have hated him and some people might not have wished him to be in their shops, but this woman hadn't cared. She'd let him work in here even when she knew that some people would turn back upon seeing the demon.

''Hey!'' Ino's loud voice rang through as Naruto went behind the counter. ''What the hell do you think you're doing? Customers aren't supposed to go that side,'' she said, walking over to him with an empty jug of water on her right hand.

Naruto smiled seeing the blonde girl. ''You've grown, Ino,'' he said quietly. ''If I had not really left this village, you would've become my girlfriend, and my first. I liked how your mind worked out things. Really.''

Ino looked confused. ''What are you talking about?'' she asked trying to figure what was going on. ''Who are you?''

''You don't remember my voice?'' Naruto put on a mock hurt look for a moment. ''After everything? I'm wounded, Ino-chan.''

Ino stared for a few moments before her eyes widened. ''Na-'' she placed both her hands on her mouth to stop herself from calling his name out loud. ''Naruto?'' she said in a barely audible tone. ''Is it really you?''

Naruto grinned, ''the one and only. Miss me?''

Ino folded her hands across her burst, and put on an expressionless mask. ''As if I'd miss you of all people,'' there was still a smile on her face and her tone was just calm, no venom in it.

Naruto gave a small smile. ''I did steal your first kiss, you know...'' he said holding out his index finger, ''and do you remember that I'm your father?''

''Don't remind me that horrible day,'' Ino said shaking her head trying to forget about the thing with Naruto being her father. It had not been funny. But that just proved how good of an actor Naruto was. ''You did steal my first kiss. I should have hit you harder that day.''

Naruto laughed. ''But you didn't complain about it,'' he said. ''Ah, we had some wonderful memories, huh?''

Ino nodded with a small smile. ''But you ruined them all by running away, and you just disappeared from me. You know, you were my friend and you did that. Not even a warning. Even after everything you said to me. I hated you. You came back to this village and I heard you were fighting, only for you to make this village relive that horrible day. That was cruel of you. I should be cursing you right now after everything.''

Naruto didn't lose his smile. ''Ino,'' he said walking over to the girl before pulling over to a warm hug. ''I made myself forget about you. You are the only girl I've only proposed to and the only girl I have professed my love. Shikamaru told you I was being serious, didn't he?''

''You not going to tease me again, are you?''

Naruto pulled away and sat on the counter, facing Ino. ''Of course not. We're adults now.''

''What are you doing here? If someone catches you here we're both in trouble,'' she said, suddenly looking alarmed as if it had just registered on her mind that Naruto was a wanted criminal.

Was it strange that she didn't hate him for what he did to Konoha? Perhaps it wasn't. Naruto had never been rude to her, he had been kind to her. He took her out on a date, even if it had been at the Icharaku ramen. He'd said so many things when he was proposing, and despite being a player and a liar, he'd been honest. She'd known, and Shikamaru had confirmed it as well.

Perhaps it really wasn't strange that she didn't hate him.

Naruto waved his right hand dismissively. ''Is it wrong that I came to see the delightful Ino-chan?''

Ino smiled sweetly. ''I miss that. You're the only person who calls me that,'' she said. ''And I said becoming your girlfriend would be lowering myself,'' she chuckled a bit bitterly.

''It happens when you want to deny something. Don't sweat it,'' Naruto said once again in a dismissive manner. ''Say, how about you become my queen? I'm a king now, and you're the one I once loved. I'm sure we can rekindle things.''

He said it just like with a straight face.

Ino stared at him for a few moments. She shook her head. ''You back to your old self,'' she said instead of answering his question. ''I'd heard that you'd changed a lot, but you don't seem any different from the Naruto who used to tease me a lot while making moves on me and my mother,'' she laughed in the end shaking her head.

''Maya is a delightful woman. It couldn't be helped, and we just liked each other,'' Naruto said. ''She must be getting old now while you take all the youth. You've certainly filled up and I'm sure Inoichi keeps his tabs on you just to make sure no boy comes closer.''

''You don't want her to hear that. She'll kill you.''

''I'd imagine so,'' Naruto said. ''I'd like to know how you have been doing, but since I'm not welcomed here, I can't stay here for too long. But I'd like for you to come to my castle. We'll talk more then, perhaps this time I won't just steal a kiss from you, we'll kiss for real...''

Ino's mother cleared her throat before Ino could say anything. ''Don't be planning on doing anything to my daughter, Naruto.''

''I wouldn't wish to dishonor the jewel of the Yamanaka clan like that,'' Naruto said turning to face Ino's mother. ''Oh my, you haven't aged a bit. Still delightful as always.''

''Hahaha,'' Maya said. ''I heard you when you said I was old,'' she said glaring at Naruto.

The blond held out his hands in a defensive manner. ''I will make some time for you on an official visit. As head of a state, I have immunity even here. For now, I didn't come here, but,'' he took out a small paper and handed it to Maya. ''I want these flowers. Have Ino deliver them in two days. She should take a train that goes into the Fang country. Have her tell the conductor she wants to stop at Station Uzu once the train passes through the fire border.''

''You do know that I am right here...'' Ino said to Naruto who was talking as if she wasn't present.

''Are you sure about this?'' Maya asked Naruto in a very serious tone that was just foreign to Ino.

Naruto didn't smile, he merely nodded. ''I will get you a new range of flowers. Ino will return with them and the payment. Perhaps I may end becoming your supplier in the long run,'' Naruto turned to Ino. ''You'll be amazed when you see my castle.'' That said, the blond disguised blond disappeared.

''Mom, was that all real? Was it really the old Naruto we once knew? The one who opened my eyes and used to tease me all the time?'' Ino's mother nodded. ''Why did he become bad, mom? We were happy with him, he was happy.''

''Not everything is as it looks, dear. As for why he did what he did, you'll have to ask him yourself...''

''Are sure you about letting me go?''

''I don't know, but you're old enough to make your own choices. Your father has taught you everything. You have to see things yourself now. I can't tell you what to do.''

**Tsunade's Office**

Looking into her report, Tsunade couldn't help but frown. With how things were playing out, large number of shinobi would no longer be required in any village. Most shinobi would even be forced to learn other jobs in order to make their living in the near future. She couldn't say 'if things continue like this' because there was no stopping this trend. Things were going to happen like this and now they just had to prepare for it because most villages would be hit hard.

Naruto's trains have made things easier. They were like a spider web that connected all nations within Elemental Nations. He may be the enemy, but the trains couldn't be stopped from coming into Konoha. It was almost amusing that the villagers cursed his name, but yet happily travel around by his trains. The damn trains have made it easier even for civilians to move around on a daily basis.

There was now a lot of traffic in the village gates and they no longer had just two guards at the gates. There were now a number of them as people were continuously making their way into the village. The reformed Hokage Monument had become something of a tourist attraction with people coming over to see the faces of Konoha's past Kages.

Despite the good business the trains were bringing, there was one problem: shinobi were no longer hired for escort missions because those people who used to higher them were now using the safe trains to travel.

Well, some people still had guards accompany them in the trains. So it wouldn't be so bad. Income didn't just come from those kind of missions after all. They also had to do other dangerous missions. Yes, that kind of business wouldn't go out, so Konoha could cope. Tsunade was relieved. What had she been worried about?

Oh, Naruto's monopolization of the train business. Legally, no other village was allowed to make trains. Tsunade was trying to push for Uzu to sell them one or two trains that would be used for Konoha's matters only. Those people didn't want them to own anything; they wanted to retain ownership even if the trains would be carrying the flag of the Leaf Village.

She needed to send Shik-

''Tsunade-sama!'' Shizune burst into the office, bloodied. Tsunade was quick to notice this. ''You have to hurry to the gates!''

''What's wrong, Shizune?!'' Tsunade demanded in a very serious tone. ''What is it?'' She repeated, now on her feet.

''Jiraiya-sama,'' Shizune said in a quiet tone, looking down. ''Asuma, and Kakashi.'' She held out her bloodied hands. ''I tried to save them. I did everything I could. B-but... I-I f-failed,'' she slumped down on her butt.

Tsunade stared as she digested everything. This could only mean one thing...

''N-naruto... He... He...''

''Dammit!'' Tsunade cursed, slamming her first into the desk, shattering. ''Dammit! That bloody brat!''

Then something happened as Tsunade was raging.

''Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha,'' Shizune burst into laughter – laughter out of amusement. What was amusing in this situation? Nothing. Not a damn thing.

''Shizune..?''

'Shizune' disappeared in a puff of smoke and then Naruto appeared in all his majestic glory. He was wearing a black jacket with slim long sleeves, and high collars that were reaching up to his ears – the insides of the collars were blood red. The jacket was buttoned on the chest, with another layer hanging loose with a zip - if zipped; it could hid the buttoned part on his chest downwards. Around his waist going down, the coat stretched a bit, and flowed like a cape behind him, revealing black shinobi pants and the black shinobi boots.

Naruto wiped a tear from his left eye, still looking amused. ''Ah, I hadn't done quite a performance like that in a long time.''

Tsunade snarled furiously but held herself from lunging at the blond. She forced herself into sitting down. ''Naruto,'' she said angrily. ''What do you want?''

''Such hostility to someone who paid off your gambling debts,'' Naruto said shaking his head. ''You do know that we do share blood. You have some Uzumaki blood in you.''

Tsunade glared murderously at the blond. It was obvious that it was taking her a great deal to hold herself back from lashing at him. ''What. Do. You. Want?''

''I just came to check up on you and ask what you think of my new appearance. Does it suit me?''

''Perfectly.'' Tsunade said mildly. ''Now go away before I decide to forget the out fall that would hit this village if something happened to you.''

''Don't be so snappy, Princess,'' Naruto said a bit blankly, folding his hands across his chest. ''Do you hate me for beating up Jiraiya?''

''You released the Kyuubi in this village and are a member of the Akatsuki.''

''I quit the Akatsuki. They'd outlived their usefulness to my agenda,'' Naruto said. ''And I released the Kyuubi because they deserved it. I didn't kill anyone, just destroyed some properties and showed them what the real Bijuu looked like. If you want compensation for it, I can give it to you.''

Tsunade sneered.

''If you really want a good reason to hate me, I can give it to you. I can go now and start a killing spree. That is within my capabilities. If I did that, your reasons for hating me will be strong, won't they?'' Naruto offered, earning a frightening glare from Tsunade. The blond then held out both his hands defensively with a smile. ''Nagato destroyed this village. I shouldn't be blamed for it. I don't understand the nonsense the villagers are making about my part. Don't they know I helped Konoha during the invasion? Oh well, it hardly matters anyway.''

Naruto walked towards the window of Tsunade's office and stared into the streets.

"You did what you did for Suna's sake, not for Konoha's sake. And please don't make laugh. You reason is flawed on the fact that the person who destroyed this village is a member of the organization you are in, according to Intel, you're closely related to him. Perhaps because he is Uzumaki. So please, don't go around saying that you have no fault in anything."

"That was a nice retort," Naruto said in a blank tone. "Yes, I did have my part in it. Well, it matters not anyway." He said with a shrug of his shoulders before changing the subject. ''You've done well rebuilding and the trains are bringing in business... Oh, I hear you want to own a train. I'll give it to you... Just because you have the blood of Mito in you.''

''Thank you very much,'' Tsunade said sarcastically. ''Why did you take Sasuke's eyes? Not that is the important thing anyway. I want you to return what you stole. Or, and if you didn't know, that is another reason to treat you as enemy'' The Godaime Hokage said sarcastically.

''The nuisance lost his eyes? But for the record, I don't know what you are talking about.'' Naruto said calmly. ''Can I be allowed to pay my respects to the Sandaime without the Anbu on my back?''

''No.''

''I see,'' Naruto turned away from the window and took out a scroll. He placed it on the remains of Tsunade's desk. ''The Fire Lord will be here in Konoha in two days. I will also come as the Emperor of the Uzumaki Empire. We shall iron out a few things. It's purely business, nothing personal.''

Before Tsunade could respond, a Toad appeared in a puff of smoke and handed Tsunade a small scroll before it disappeared. Tsunade read the scroll and grinned. ''It seems Jiraiya's team was able to defeat two members of the Akatsuki.''

''So?''

Tsunade just stared, baffled by his indifferent response.

''I told you they've out lived their usefulness. I quit because I no longer needed them. It doesn't concern me if you hunt all of them down,'' the blond stated. ''I will see you on Thursday, Princess. Perhaps then I can pay my respects to the Sandaime." Having said that, Naruto disappeared.

What did she bring into her life? Tsunade could remember fairly well the first time she met the blond.

The formal appearance was presumably going to be some business negotiations. Naruto didn't negotiate well. She knew how he negotiated, and she didn't like it a bit. How could she handle him though?

Yes, there was a Nara genius in the village. Neji wouldn't help that much given what has been happening. Tsunade cursed herself for allowing everything to happen under her watch. While the Hyuuga was a smart-ass before her, he was no doubt a powerful asset to the village and even she knew that the Hyuuga prodigy served Konoha wholeheartedly. There could be no doubt about that, and yet this was happening...

Shikamaru was friends with Naruto during the academy, and between him and Neji, Shikamaru was a natural.

The real Shizune walked into the office, ''What is wrong, Tsunade-sama?'' she asked seeing the mess in the office. ''Is it some bad news?'' She feared for Team Jiraiya's safety at this moment.

''Naruto was here,'' Tsunade said flatly. ''That brat had me think they were dead,'' she growled angrily. Shaking her head, the Godaime Hokage took a breath as she calmed herself. ''He said something about being the Emperor of the Uzumaki Empire and for the first time acknowledged my Uzumaki blood. The first time he'd simply called me Senju.''

''Oh,'' Shizune mouthed. Well, the blond was a real handful when he was in the mood. At least the chair in front of Tsunade's desk wasn't shattered, so Shizune was able to sit down. ''What else?''

''Said he quit the Akatsuki and didn't care what happened to the organization. From what he was saying he knew the Jiraiya was attacking, and I know for certain he could've done something about it,'' Tsunade said. ''He will be coming here for an official visit with the Fire Lord,'' she added tossing over the scroll Naruto gave her.

Shizune opened the scroll and looked through it before frowning. ''His position changes everything, and knowing him, he has argued with his allies that he hasn't done anything wrong. Certainly, he can put on a believable argument.''

''The Earth, Sand and Fire countries are separated by smaller nations. These nations surround our borders. We can't go anywhere without passing through their borders and Uzu is allied to all these nations,'' Tsunade said with a deep frown. ''This affects us in many ways than I'd like and it means that we can't touch him.''

''Well at least there aren't any bad signs here,'' she said referring to the scroll. ''I bet he is going to be playing the political game. That is something I wouldn't wish to do with him. At least we don't have to worry about the Fire Lord because the Sandaime changed the villages laws and made it so that we can function without money from the Fire Lord.''

Tsunade nodded. ''How did you meet him anyway?''

**Just away from the Uzu Castle**

The road towards the castle was more of an alley more than anything. Naruto wondered if anyone could even walk through the forest during the night without being gripped by fear. If he hadn't heard wrong, owls do sing around it during night and the air around the place tended to become very cold. It could be cold enough to give anyone the chills. Perhaps he should have those clones form a mist during night. A mist would cover the place, making it further dangerous to walk within. Lights had to be put around the road though.

Naruto suddenly stopped along the way, and looked up. Not a second later, four masked men dropped down in front of him. Unmistakably, these men were Root Anbu. How is it that he didn't know that they had been alive? Didn't Itachi and Sasuke get rid of them?

The elder Uchiha wasn't the one to make use of such people. Perhaps they were just survivors seeking for revenge.

Not a word was said as two Root Shinobi burst forth towards him flanking both his sides. Both were holding blades and soon as they reached his sides, the blades were swung sharply towards his upper body. Naruto reacted quickly by slightly jumping back. But as he was jumping back, another Anbu appeared behind him, crouched down and tripped him with his right hand.

Being that he was in mid-air, Naruto failed to balance himself and started to fall on his back. As he was falling, the fourth Anbu appeared above him, holding both his hands together.

''Katon: Extreme Dragon's Breath!'' the Anbu exhaled some extremely hot flames that poured out almost like lava, and sent them sailing towards Naruto.

The Anbu that had tripped Naruto slammed his right hand to the ground as this was happening. ''Earth Style: Earth Spikes!'' Sharp spikes of earth burst forth from the ground beneath Naruto and reared towards his back.

The shinobi who'd attacked him first also slammed their hands into the ground. ''Earth Style: Iron prison!'' Both shouted. An iron wall burst forth from the ground, surrounding the falling blond. This was done simultaneously as the last two attacks.

The jutsus clashed, causing an explosion. But as the explosion was still raising up the flames, chains burst out of them, and rushed towards the shinobi who was above them. The Root Anbu reacted quickly and flashed away before the chain could grab his right foot.

''Now, come out Uzumaki,'' one of the Anbu whispered, going through hand seals. He wasn't the only Anbu going through hand seals. There was another one who was standing on the other side of the iron prison, doing hand seals of his own set of seals.

They'd expected Naruto to survive that attack, which could have ended a normal shinobi. It had been executed perfectly and in a speed that was worth of Anbu.

Sure enough, 'Naruto' burst out of the flames by jumping up.

The moment he did so, the two Root shinobi simultaneously released their jutsus. ''Fuuton: Great Wind breakthrough!''

''Katon: Extreme Dragon's Breath!''

Both jutsus collided with 'Naruto' resulting in a an explosion filled with gusts of wind as the two elements violently fought for dominance, with the 'blond' in the middle of the crossfire. The 'Naruto' then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Within that second, Naruto appeared behind the Anbu who'd released the Katon jutsu. The Sword of the Thunder god pierced through the Anbu's chest. The man quickly grabbed Naruto's blade as black marks stretched over his forehead. Naruto sensed something was up let go of his sword before jumping back.

The Anbu exploded in a black explosion that wiped out the man's entire existence away. There was not even a shower of blood or anything. It was just the explosion and the man disappeared. But Naruto's sword remained, and fell on to the ground harmlessly.

Naruto slowly walked towards the blade with the Anbus watching his footsteps closely. He reached his blade, but suddenly jumped into the air before flipping, head faced down with his hands stretched out. Two hands then burst forth from the ground, Naruto quickly grabbed them with his own.

The remaining two Anbu flashed onto his sides while he was still facing upside down and holding onto the Anbu who'd burst from the ground. Before the two in the air could do anything, multiple chakra chains burst out of Naruto's body in the blink of an eye, and pierced through the Anbu.

''I guess this is it,'' one of the Anbu said emotionlessly.

''Hmm?'' Naruto was a bit alarmed when black marks started to stretch around his hands and on his chains as well. He frowned before everything exploded into a black dome of energy.

As the explosion started to clear, Naruto fell down the ground on his knees, hands burned left hand covered with the crimson chakra. ''I guess I'm not the only one who is good with explosives,'' he said looking at his left hand.

'That could've been dangerous if you hadn't removed the explosive seals on your right hand,' Kurama said.

'Yes,' Naruto said with a nod as he picked up his lightning sword: he quickly sealed it again. 'That was a good warm up. Strategically at least. I had to use clones, think on my feet. They were skilled, but not enough stamina and fire power to wear me down.'

'Who should we thank for this little party?' Naruto asked as they continued his march towards his castle.

'Isn't it obvious?'

Naruto merely smiled, offering no response to Kurama's rhetoric question. It was indeed obvious. 'This world is turning out to be full of surprises. Well, I guess it is fun this way.'

'You would've been pissed off if this was still going by the scipt,' Kurama said. 'When are we going to kill the Uchiha?'

'He is closely guarded. Before I went to see Tsunade, I went to look for him. In my current position, I can't afford to be seen ending the life of a worthless tool,' Naruto said calmly. 'Although I want to kill him, I can just watch him suffer for now. He will never wield the Sharingan for the rest of his miserable life. Konoha will stop treating him as their prince and soon enough they will treat him as a manufacturing plant for Uchihas.'

'You're going to let that happen?'

'Who knows? For now, I will enjoy inflicting mental pain on him. Knowing him, he will soon do something stupid and nobody will blame for defending myself,' Naruto said with a smile.

Kurama laughed. 'Well, it will be much more satisfying that way. But, won't his brother do something?'

'There are no more Sharingans other than the ones I have,' Naruto frowned when something came to his mind. 'Itachi has Shisui's eyes,' he said. His frowned turned into a smile. 'I can make a seal that will stop his bloodline from working. Problem solved.'

'Those eyes can only be a problem if that Uchiha manages to reach his younger brother. You can rest assured about that from happening since he will be obviously coming after you, for now at least,' Kurama said before closing his eyes as he fell silent.

Naruto took the hint and said nothing to the Bijuu.

**Uzu Castle**

''You left in the morning, and now the sun is setting,'' those were the words that welcomed Naruto as soon as he stepped into the castle through the main entrance.

''Good day to you too, Aika,'' Naruto said walking passed the green haired, who followed him from behind. ''How was work in Uzu?''

Aika sighed. Apparently, the blond wasn't going to entertain her. ''Okay, I guess,'' she said. ''I will be doing my administration duties from here henceforth. Uzu is a little crowded for my taste.''

''Well, you can teleport, so there are no problems there,'' Naruto said. ''I had a lovely time in Konoha, by the way,'' he said. ''I had a good laugh in Tsunade's expense.''

''What did you do?''

Naruto didn't respond immediately. He just walked silently, hands inside his pockets. The two walked for a few minutes before reaching a room in the first floor that was next to the throne room.

The room was more of a library. It was the largest room in the castle – it had three floors in it. There were many shelves of books and scrolls, and some stones with ancient scribing. Facing the shelves, was a small table that had files placed on it and a cushion behind it. Behind the table was a wall with a large window that showed the view of behind the castle.

Naruto settled down while Aika remained standing. ''Get me the scrolls on the shelve behind you,'' Naruto said in a quiet tone.

Aika did as told and brought Naruto four scrolls. Naruto took one scroll and begun to write while talking to Aika. ''Neji will move to Uzu in a new identity,'' he said. ''It will be for a few years. He will return to Konoha once things have stabilized,'' he said.

''I knew it would come to this,'' Aika said with a sigh. ''Why Uzu though? In here he could stay hidden and help you out.''

''I can handle things on my own, and I don't need his eyes watching me like a hawk,'' Naruto said, before adding. ''Uzushiogakure will give him some freedom and it will be a good place for him to have some fun. In here, he can only be restrained.''

''That is considerate of you. Making up for your mistake?''

Naruto teared the scroll he was writing on, before putting on the Empire's stamp, and folded the scroll before putting it aside. He begun writing again before responding to Aika. ''Perhaps,'' he said. ''I talked to Ino today and said something stupid to her.''

Aika frowned. ''Don't tell me you proposed to her again,'' she said a bit loudly.

Naruto raised his eyes and looked into Aika's eyes for a moment before going back to his writings. ''Something like that,'' he said. ''While I head to Konoha on Thursday, she will be coming here. Treat her well.''

''You're just continuing on with things as you were in Konoha,'' Aika said. She gave the blond a long stare. ''Why her?''

''We have a history,'' Naruto simply said and looked up as Ajisai walked towards him and Aika. She settled down beside Aika and handed the blond her report. Naruto took it and went through it. ''This is something that will suit Neji.'' He muttered before taking the scroll he'd just stamped. He then handed both scrolls to Ajisai. ''Make copies of both scrolls and keep them in your office. Write to Karin and have her make sure that the routes are heavily guarded so that this doesn't happen. On Saturday morning, both scrolls must be given to Neji. He will follow through it up and solve the problem.''

''Hai,'' Ajisai said.

''How are Deidara and Sasori, doing?'' Naruto asked Aika, whilst his eyes were fixed on what he was writing.

''From what Deidara said, he was just going to drop a few of his art in Iwagakure before disappearing. Sasori won't be taking part, but will only watch,'' Aika said. ''It should happen later on tonight.''

''I see,'' Naruto said. ''That will amount to a slight destruction. But that is fine. The damage will be done. Within the next few days, the news will reach other nations. That should put some on edge. The Empire will comfort its allies and Gaara will start working on his allies.''

''Its likely that Onoki will swallow whatever he ate when he was young and work with Konoha when it comes to tackling the Akatsuki. Only Deidara, and Sasori remain now. It won't be long before they two are hunted. Nagato is too powerful for anyone to move carelessly,'' Aika said.

Naruto nodded, ''Write to the Godaime Mizukage and inform her that I will be seeing her later on tomorrow,'' he said to Ajisai. ''For now, we just have to wait for Itachi to make his move and we'll see what happens when he has,'' Naruto paused, looking at both Ajisai and Aika. ''Go play along outside. I will meet you up later on for dinner. For now, I must work.''

''What do you make us? You think we're kids?''

''I was being polite,'' Naruto said absentmindedly. ''I didn't want to just outright say 'get lost, you're disturbing my work.' Would you have preferred it if I'd just said so?''

''Of course not,'' Aika said. She stood up, ''Let's go, Ajisai.''

Naruto didn't mind the two go. He just focused on his work.

**The Following Day**

**Kirigakure**

Naruto walked through the village Hidden in Mist, heading towards the Mizukage's office. He was being escorted by the villages Anbu as he marched through the streets.

Things were different. He wasn't just coming into the village as just Uzumaki Naruto, but he was coming here as the Emperor of the Uzumaki Empire. Things had to change. Perhaps his clothing was a little darker, but Naruto preferred it from wearing the robes leaders usually wore. He was okay with looking like a grim reaper of an Emperor.

It would have been a little scary if he carried his scythe around, but that was okay. That weapon was only suitable for battle, and since he'd come to this position, he would be fighting tougher opponents, that meant using it more.

'Kiri's Jinchuriki isn't in this village,' Naruto said to Kurama. 'I was hoping to have a conversation with him before I leave this village. I won't get time in the coming weeks to be roaming around the Elemental Nations.'

'You've only been in this village for a few minutes and you already know that,' Kurama shook his head. 'Your ability never ceases to impress me. But of course it is nothing compared to mine.'

'How so like you to remind me that your power is greater. Don't you ever stop nursing your wounded pride?' Naruto asked giving the Bijuu a mental stare. 'I have honed my abilities through years. Of course, it still nothing compared to the Nidaime Hokage's ability. That man could sense a powerful foe from another country by just touching the ground. My range is within a village.'

'That is another thing you've failed to recreate,' Kurama said.

'Don't remind me,' Naruto said. 'Konoha is the only Great village that doesn't possess a Jinchuriki. The others have and each Jinchuriki is capable of fighting.'

'Are you concerned?'

'Of course not,' Naruto said shrugging. 'Konoha never used its Jinchurkis for power unlike other villages. So it hardly matters. Jinchurikis have one flaw and it is that once they are faced by a strong opponent, they automatically, turn to their Bijuus for power. When facing me, once they do that; they are out. So for me, despite what I say, they are not a high level threat due to their predictability.'

Naruto shifted away from his mind as they reached the Mizukage's tower. The woman herself was waiting at the entrance of the tower with her right hand, Ao.

The two leaders greeted each other with warm smiles before Ao asked something that was bothering him. It had been bothering him for some time, but he'd never had the courage to ask about it.

''Excuse me, Emperor Naruto,'' the man started as he led the group. ''I have always been curious: my Byakugan cannot see your chakra system. There just seems to be a flood of chakra with no pathway, and your right hand reveals nothing.''

Mei didn't stop the man from asking the question. She was curious after all.

''Defences against doujutsus,'' Naruto merely said. That was enough, he wasn't going to say any more that would reveal his secrets. Ao got the hint and asked no question any further. He just nodded and silently led the group.

''Was the set I requested executed?'' Naruto asked Mei.

The Godaime Mizukage nodded. ''Yes,'' she said. ''May I know why you requested such a layout?''

''I've become fond of tradition,'' Naruto said quietly. ''I've been studying customs, religion, and the like. Our ancestors did things differently before we evolved and grew into what we have become. Humans are continuously evolving, adapting to new changes and as we change, we lose tradition.''

''I didn't think you valued tradition that much,'' Mei said physically surprised by Naruto's response.

''I value things such as clans, blood ties. With my position, these are things that I mustn't forget, things that I have to abide by. I don't wish to be uncultured king whose love is only the money gained by stingy taxes.''

They didn't enter Mei's office, they entered the room next door. It was set as the working station in Naruto's office within the Uzu castle. The guards stayed outside as Naruto walked in into the room along with Mei.

Both sat down beside the table, facing each other. ''You've changed... Or just put on a different mask.'' Mei said looking into Naruto's left eye.

''I've always been like this when doing business,'' Naruto said taking out a scroll from his jacket. He opened it and channelled chakra into it before a cloud of smoke appeared. Several scrolls appeared after the smoke disappeared. Each scroll was labelled. ''It is only customary for a visiting guest to bring something along with him,'' the blond said pushing one scroll towards Mei.

Mei took it with a curious expression on her face. ''What is it?''

''Gifts from the Uzumaki Empire. It is nothing but a couple of millions. I wanted to bring something, but Kiri already possess a lot of things,'' Naruto said.

Mei smiled, ''Thank you,'' she said.

Naruto waved her off, ''Don't mind it,'' he said. ''I Won't take long as I must return home quickly to prepare for my other meeting tomorrow,'' Naruto said pushing a scroll towards Mei. ''This is an alliance agreement. Read it and when you come to visit my castle, we will go through it before signing it.''

Mei looked at the scroll warily. What was Naruto planning? She wasn't expecting him to come up with something like this. But at the moment, he was treating her like an equal. No smiles or anything, just a formal expression. Still, it didn't sound like she was being given an option in making an alliance with the Uzumaki Empire.

''Don't be anxious,'' Naruto said calmly. ''We won't be doing anything unfair. When you come to my castle, we will negotiate. Of course in negotiations, anything goes,'' he added with a small smile.

''You mean like threats, unhanded dealings, blackmail, and the like?'' Mei asked.

''Something like that,'' Naruto said indifferently. ''If it wasn't because I'd set up things well. I'd be forced to enter into political marriages to gain a stronger image. But with everything, there is no need for that.''

"Understandable," Mei said with a nod. ''Where is your castle?''

Naruto pushed another scroll towards Mei. ''Map and coordinates, instructions as well. Don't lose that scroll,'' the blond said firmly. ''Although the castle is ready for anything, I'd rather avoid things that can be avoided. You understand that, yes?''

Mei nodded. ''I'll make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands,'' she said. ''Since when did you have a castle? And I still don't know much about the Uzumaki Empire. I've only known you to be the 'leader' of Uzu. And a member of the Akatsuki.''

Naruto took a scroll and a pen from the table and started to write before he responded to Mei. And as he spoke, his eyes were firmly on the scroll he was writing on rather than the Mizukage. ''I'm no longer a member of the Akatsuki,'' Naruto simply said.

''What?''

Naruto looked at Mei for a moment with a look that gave the impression that he didn't understand her question, but as his eyes returned to the scroll he responded nevertheless. ''I joined the organizations for its usefulness. I no longer require it, so I have left it. Let us leave it at that.''

Somehow, that didn't sound like good news to Mei's ears. If anything, she felt even more worried now.

''It's only fitting for the Emperor to have a castle, don't you think?'' Naruto asked in a quiet tone. ''My Empire is compromised for three countries, but once the Akatsuki is eliminated, it will be four countries: Whirlpools, Rain and the Fang. Since Orochimaru was apprehended by the Empire, reforming the Sound will be done by us. For now, the Akatsuki occupies the land as its base of operations.''

''Rain? That is where Amegakure is, and Konan,'' Mei put on a thoughtful look on her face as she went through some thoughts. ''Why three countries?''

''They each symbolize three different things, but still under the same flag. The Rain is led by Uzumaki Nagato, and Uzu by Uzumaki Karin, while I rule over the Fang,'' Naruto explained briefly. ''My castle is located in my land.''

''Then, what do you want with me?''

''Read the scroll I gave you, and we will negotiate when you visit my castle,'' Naruto said, rolling over the scroll he'd finished writing. He pushed it towards Mei, making it the forth scroll. ''The two remaining members of the Akatsuki: Deidara and Sasori, attacked Iwagakure last night. You will be asked about the Akatsuki's presence in the days or weeks to come. Neither I nor Nagato appeared before you to end the war. Sasori was leading things.''

''You want me to lie?'' Mei asked with a raised brow. ''And hide the deep connections you have or had with the Akatsuki?''

''Yes,'' Naruto said. ''That is nothing. Just say what I told you, and nothing else on the matter. I did help you out in the war, leaving out some things is the least you can do for me.''

''Leaving out some things?'' Mei looked amused. The situation wasn't amusing, but Naruto's way of putting the words made her put on that look. ''Princess Koyuki will be present when you come over to my castle. I'm sure you're familiar with her.''

Mei nodded. ''Is she the one supplying Uzu with technology? Her nation is the most advanced when it comes to it,'' Mei said. ''The trains, and her status as a celebrity, have really made her someone powerful. She is seen standing behind the success of Uzu. Not to mention she is a Daimyo.''

''As it should be,'' Naruto said. ''A few years ago, I did a mission that saw her return to power in the Springs, as it is now called. We have been 'partners' since them. I did appear in one of her movies. Imagine if I do another one, I'll become quite the celebrity amongst the civilians.''

''You care about that?''

''Of course not,'' Naruto said. ''But any form of good exposure isn't unwanted,'' he paused, and faced Mei. ''With Iwagakure being attacked, the Sand might contact you seeking an alliance. Refuse it.''

Mei folded her hands across her chest, and gave Naruto a stare. ''Why should I? It may benefit this village.''

''Perhaps, but you will have what you need with me. You can conduct some side business with them, but you will not sign an alliance with them'' Naruto said. ''Konoha and Iwagakure are enemies. Suna and Iwa don't see an eye to eye as well. Iwagakure recently took part in an invasion to Konoha along with Suna.''

''None of the villages have strong bonds with the other. To say Iwa is an enemy to both Suna and Konoha wouldn't be an exaggeration,'' Mei said. ''The Tsuchikage has a history with the Akatsuki, and someone like you can simply twist it and say the attack was because of a breakdown in the relationship and Onoki's refusal to pay.''

''You're not far off it,'' Naruto said, not denying Mei's last words. ''Yet, these three will form an alliance, led by Gaara. If those three can get along and become real allies in the near future, then there is hope for this world, and Nagato's dream can be realized.''

''Do you think they can cooperate?''

Naruto nodded. ''They can and they will,'' he said. ''Shall we begin with that tour, then? I still have my preparations to make.''

''Tell me, Naruto – you're okay if I call you that, neh?" Naruto nodded. "Just how powerful are you? You have up to so far, not shown any powers that are fear awakening aside from the Kyuubi's power. Your mind has been carrying you so far."

"Me?" Naruto put on a smile. "Why do you want to know, Mei?"

"Because we're allies and I think you're hiding your power. The Elemental Nations think that Nagato is a lot stronger than you, while you're just an s-rank shinobi, your Bijuus power excluded. You have nothing special, at least that is what the Nations believe."

"Can you keep a secret?" Naruto asked Mei – who nodded firmly. "If you tell anyone, you'll be in trouble."

"I'm already in trouble just by speaking to you. In fact, I've been in trouble since you appeared to me offering your help."

"You wound me," Naruto said smiling. "I don't have a right eye – the original eye at least. My real one 'died' when I was young due to being careless. Being the first person who truly cared for me, I learned a lot about the Sandaime. He had nothing special, just a sharp mind, and yet he held the title of God of shinobi. He could use all basic elements. He understood the structures of jutsu better than anyone. Do you follow?"

Mei nodded, "Did you succeed?"

"If you talk to Jiraiya one day, ask him how deep my knowledge with Ninjutsu is – he found something in my cave that gave a clear picture of how well I understand chakra and its usage," Naruto said. "Shall we get on with the tour then?"

**The following Day**

Naruto was sitting inside a train as it was speeding towards Konoha. His eyes were glued on the scroll on his left hand, but they occasionally peeked outside to see the outside world. It was somewhat of an interesting sight as he peeked through the window with the train moving in the speed it was moving. Hardly a shinobi could move at this speed without resting – If there was a shinobi who could move this fast anyway. Naruto could teleport, but he couldn't move in this speed on a straight line.

Well, the train was designed to make things easier in this way anyway. There were already hundreds of trains moving around the Elemental Nations, and they were thinking of adding more. More and more people were getting used to the idea of moving around the nations, seeing new places, and it was now possible for civilians to work outside of their home village – they could take early trains and return before the day ends.

''You've grown fond of writing and reading scrolls,'' Aika said as she entered Naruto's carriage. She took a seat on his left side. ''Well, you've just replaced the books with the scrolls.''

''Unlike the scrolls, this is work,'' Naruto said. ''Since I no longer roam the Elemental Nations, I get my information through scrolls and send out what I want to send through scrolls. My library also needs to be filled with the important things inside of my head,'' the blond looked at Aika. ''I thought you were going to remain home to welcome my guest.''

''I will return once you have reached Konoha. I want to see a few things with my eyes,'' Aika said.

Naruto nodded and folded the scroll before putting it away. He released a tired sigh. ''I think I've adapted to this really well. But something seems to be missing or at least feels missing.''

''You weren't complaining back then,'' Aika said with a raised brow. ''Perhaps you've grown used to putting on a smile that it doesn't feel as 'right' without smiling as much as you did.''

''Perhaps,'' Naruto said and fell silent for a few moments. ''A lot more situations require a neutral expression. Of course you need to smile every now and then, but with the principles, I now believe that it isn't worth it to smile when there smile is non-existent. Pretending is for fake people, and what we're doing is reality. We have to be real, or we end up just playing around and not achieve anything.''

Aika smiled. ''I'm surprised,'' she said. ''My dear Naruto is growing up,'' she said wiping an imaginary tear.

Naruto gave a small warm smile. He looked at his reflection on the mirror as he responded. ''The Emperor's Scrolls require the right mind. Generations to come will read them. I want to leave something behind that is worthwhile.''

''Well, we want to do things right. Wrongs can't make a right, and stability will only be brought if we handle things with care. Playing a dirty game of masks will only cause distrust and hatred. You can't bring stability those two things.''

''Let us just move on ahead,'' Naruto said. ''Our hands haven't been bloodied to say we shouldn't be talking about doing what is right. Well, anything is justifiable in this world, but things must always linger around the moral compass.''

''Isn't that different from what you were saying about playing the games of politics as it is?''

''It is,'' Naruto said. ''But there more I spend my time with my scrolls, there more I study, there more I learn more about the things I missed during my observation days. There are a lot of things to consider, but for now, I'm just moving ahead. Still, the game of politics is one that will eventually get me to play it under the table. Not everyone will be fair and when I negotiate, I tend to get overexcited.''

''At least you've yet to do anything now...''

Naruto raised an index finger, ''I've only been dealing with friendlies. When I deal with other people, I will play the same game they will be playing. It only evens things out.''

Aika sighed, ''Just when I thought you were going to stay away from your twisted form of negotiations,'' she said. ''I thought you were going with the Feudal Lord.''

''His visit his little meaning to Konoha, so as my. I'm just making preparations for the main dish,'' Naruto said smiling.

The woman shook her head. ''The Daimyo is nothing more than just 'protection' for the day, and with him, you can freely move about Konoha. I'm guessing with the Daimyo, you can see Hinata without her suffering anything. This sets well for Nej-''

''Shhhh...'' Naruto placed a finger on his lips. ''Don't spoil everything dear. The Daimyo is in the first carriage.''

''So what are you going to bring into the table?''

''This and that,'' Naruto said with a shrug. ''Nothing serious. We're just going to blow the wind and see how they are playing their game.''

**Konoha**

The platform was full of activity as Naruto got out of the train. It gave him some level of satisfaction that something he'd brought into the Elemental Nations was causing this much change. These people might say whatever they wish about him, but they were still using his trains, and paying for them. If they vandalized his property, there would be hell to pay. Konoha would be liable for any damages, and Tsunade would surely give them hell about it.

Naruto looked at towards the First carriage of the train. The Fire Lord walked out diligently along with his guards. The old man walked towards him, smiling slightly.

''Someone looks happy,'' Aika whispered to Naruto. ''But of course with old people, they can smile like that and lie at the same time. Your presence seems to unnerve him though. Last time he was sweating heavily when he realized you knew things.''

''A fish caught in a hook will always kick out, but once it gets out of the water, it's the end,'' Naruto said quietly. ''Return home before some eyes start making their way on you. We don't want you being targeted by 'bad' people.''

Aika smiled shaking her head. ''Hai hai,'' she said. ''Just be careful and don't do anything that is contrary to what you came here to do. Got that?''

''Hai hai,'' Naruto said before Aika disappeared in a flash of black.

''Feudal Lord,'' Naruto was quick to say to the old man reached him along with his guards. ''You look as if you've been promised a big pay or your people promised a young fresh meat when you return to the capital.''

''No no. It isn't anything like that,'' the Fire Lord smiling. ''Being in your presence just brings me joy. I have what I have because of you after all. And I'm still grateful for everything you have given me.'' The Daimyo had his eyes slightly opened the entire time he spoke.

Naruto returned the smile. Ever since the old man discovered the king of person Uzumaki Naruto was, he's never fully opened his eyes before him. It was always a blank smile and slightly opened eyes. Perhaps the man didn't want him to peer into them and read his motives. The eyes revealed a lot more than what the rest of the face reveals.

''Don't think too highly of it,'' Naruto said turning away from the Daimyo. ''Remember to play your part, and everything will just be fine. I don't care what you do afterwards.''

The Daimyo acted as if he'd not heard Naruto. ''Ah, there is the princess. Shall we, Emperor Naruto?''

The two walked a bit before reaching Tsunade, who was being accompanied by Jiraiya. The woman sent a glare at Naruto before greeting the Daimyo. Once that was out of the way, the group walked towards the Hokage tower.

The village just watched with hidden contempt as Naruto walked through the village streets along with their Daimyo and the Hokage. They just couldn't do anything in the presence of those two. The whispers were left for the thoughts as Naruto walked through without care.

''You're not popular within these streets,'' The Daimyo said to Naruto. ''It must be unfortunate for you to walk like these.''

''Nothing he didn't bring for himself,'' Tsunade said quickly before Naruto could respond. But she was left reeling when the blond responded just as quick as she did.

''By becoming a Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi to stop the Bijuu from destroying this village,'' Naruto had said. ''Perhaps you meant when I released the Kyuubi for these people to see it? Was I wrong in that? For years they accused me of being a demon, and I just wanted to show them what a Bijuu looked like so that they could differentiate it from me.''

''You've done well rebuilding the village, Princess,'' the Daimyo said, straying away from the subject at hand. ''I see Hiruzen made the right choice in naming you as his successor.''

Tsunade indulged the Fire Lord as the group continued towards the Hokage tower. Jiraiya took the opportunity to talk to Naruto. The Sannin moved to the blond's side and spoke in a quiet tone.

''What are you planning, Naruto? Leaving the Akatsuki? Coming to this village like this after everything? What are you up to?''

''I am the Emperor of the Uzumaki Empire, Jiraiya-san,'' Naruto said neutrally. ''Before I forget: a goods carriage will reach this village at 11am. If I'm not mistaken, it will be carrying your supplies from Sunagakure. As a gift from me, I will settle the bill.''

Jiraiya frowned, ''We don't need your charity,'' he said. ''Konoha isn't that struggling to take anything from you. If there is anything we get from you, we will pay the price for it. You can keep the money.''

''I actually never expected you to accept it,'' Naruto said, eyeing the Sannin at the corner of his eyes. ''If I really wanted to bring you a gift, I would've brought it along with me. I'm just testing to see the kind of person you've become.''

Jiraiya's frown deepened.

''The Sandaime would've taken it if I was offering. I'm not compassionate enough to be going around offering charity, especially to a village like this. If the question was asked, if someone you believed to be evil came knocking at your door with good news, and saying he wasn't evil, but just misunderstood. What would you, Jiraiya, a man who believes that peace can only be brought when people understand each other, what would you say?''

''I wouldn't believe someone was evil unless the actions that person does confirm that he/she is indeed evil,'' Jiraiya responded in a strong tone.

''If that person was me?''

''I would have a hard time believing it,'' Jiraiya said stern faced.

''Why?'' Naruto looked up for a moment before looking at the road ahead. ''What is the evil that I committed? Was it by joining the Akatsuki? The destruction that fell on this village wasn't on my hands, it was by Nagato's hand. Not me, not my fault. Did I kill anyone? No, yet you people still vilinalize me.''

Jiraiya frowned once again. It was indeed true that the blond hadn't killed anyone. The main reason Naruto had been named in the bingo book was because of their battle, and that he'd joined a criminal organization. But that alone wasn't enough to make him an enemy. He hadn't done anything to Konoha at that point. He'd just left the village, and objectively, their fight could be put as that Naruto was dealing with a man who'd been caught infiltrating a village he was allied to.

Regardless of that. ''A good person would have stopped Nagato from doing what he did. Tsunade told me of your reasons for releasing the Kyuubi, I'm not saying I approve of it, but you were still within power to stop him. But you didn't.''

''So its my fault?''

''I'm not saying it is, I'm saying you could've stopped it. Even if there was no justifiable reason for you to do so. This village hasn't done you any justice,'' Jiraiya was willing to concede that.

''So I am villain because I just watched and allowed Nagato to do what he did. And for releasing the Kyuubi, despite the fact that it didn't kill anyone, even though it was in the position to do so,'' Naruto said. ''This conversation might have been pointless. But I want you to make decisions with a clear reality,'' Naruto said as he stepped into the Hokage tower.

Before the Sannin could say anything, the Feudal Lord addressed everyone. ''Princess Tsunade, you can talk to the Emperor alone. I want to first see how the rebuilding has been done before we negotiate a new budget for this village,'' he turned to Jiraiya. ''I would feel safe and much, much more happy if you walk along with me as my guard,'' the old man said with a smile.

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade - who nodded.

''Come on,'' She said to Naruto.

**Council Room**

The room only had Shikamaru waiting for him and the Godaime Hokage. In the presence of his former acquaintance in the Academy, Naruto raised an eye brow before smiling while shaking his head. It figures Tsunade would bring someone like the Nara to play the ball game with him. The Fifth was more of a brute than a smooth talker. If it was just the two of them, she was bound to snap up at any time. It wasn't to say that the woman had no self control and couldn't play along in the game of politics, she could, her emotions just got the better of her.

A pity, he hadn't come here to play politics. There would be time for the grand games, but for now, he was just going to play about for his own agenda.

Naruto made himself comfortable on a chair, sitting across Shikamaru: Tsunade sat beside the Nara, both facing him. Well, it would be much more pleasant if the two were facing him.

''I wasn't expecting you to be here, Shikamaru,'' Naruto said quietly. ''You must be rising in the ranks within the village. Or perhaps the princess felt it was better you than your father given our little history.''

''Neither was I,'' Shikamaru said. ''It is as you say: my past relationship with you makes it better for me to be objective and still be capable of reading things well.''

Naruto smiled, ''I see. I haven't played a game with you in a long time. Perhaps some times we should play along... This isn't a game after all... We should get a board.''

By that statement only, Shikamaru was certain that Naruto wasn't here for a game of politics as Tsunade thought. There was a reason, and he would eventually find out what.

The smile on Naruto's face said something contrary even. ''I'd like that,'' Shikamaru said. ''Other than my father, I haven't had anyone who forces me to think deeply. You never to play the game itself, but something else different.''

Naruto chuckled lightly. ''That makes things much more interesting,'' he said. ''A game can get boring when you play it long enough. You have to add a few things to spice things.''

Tsunade cleared her throat just then, wearing an expressionless mask on her face. ''Can we get to business, your Majesty,'' she said sarcastically.

Naruto ignored the sarcasm from the woman as he put on an a neutral expression on his face. ''I made an oversight during my younger days: I ignored the Uzumaki blood in you and simply saw you as Senju. But it cannot be ignored that you're also an Uzumaki and given that Senju and Uzumaki are distant relatives, we are related.''

''Your point?''

''There is none,'' Naruto said waving his right hand. ''I was just blowing the wind,'' he smiled and took out a scroll from his jacket. ''That is lease of two trains for your use. These trains won't be control by the Uzumaki Corp, but you will. Of course, we still own them and you're not to use them for commercial purposes. That will be in bridge of that contract.''

Tsunade took the scroll and pushed it towards Shikamaru - who didn't bother opening it, figuring that there were no surprises.

''And the fee?'' Tsunade asked.

''It's in the contract and non-negotiable. If you don't like it, tear the damn thing,'' Naruto said easily enough. ''Don't worry though. I have not killed you. The price is fair.''

''We will take it,'' Shikamaru said, and Tsunade didn't question the Nara.

''I wish to ask about a possible trade treaty between Uzu and Konoha. With medicine at least. Admittedly, Konoha still possess the best Medics in the Elemental Nations. We don't have that.''

''I'm not negotiating with you until you bring back Sasuke-s eyes,'' Tsunade said strongly.

''Oh?'' Naruto smiled. ''What makes you think that I did that? I have been of help to Sasuke... I remember even helping him out during his training with Kakashi. The Jonin did leave him on his own device every now and then...''

''Cut the crap Naruto! I know it was you!'' Tsunade slammed her fist on the table, staring at Naruto with a furious expression.

In response, Naruto folded his hands across his chest. ''How. Can you prove it?''

''Sasuke said it was you.''

Naruto shrugged. ''Sasuke is an arrogant and delusional fool. You know better than to trust what he says. Anyone could have impersonated me.''

''I'm sure if Sasuke agrees to have Inoichi enter his head, the proof can be found,'' Shikamaru said. ''Or not. But you had every right reasons to do it. Sasuke may not be credible in some things, but he would never lie about it. I doubt there was anyone who could restrain him and take his eyes without fighting.''

''You think so?'' Naruto seemed to resign, but, ''I guess Uzu and Konoha can't form any relationship. As we're both descendants of the Uzumaki, I'd thought we would be able to figure something out.''

Tsunade looked disgusted. ''Don't lump me with you.''

''I wonder how I should make things difficult for you...'' Naruto said seemingly in thought. ''Its possible for me to cut off all your trade routes. Even the route through to Sunagakure. You'd be forced to use the sea to get to Suna... That would certainly put Konohagakure in unfavorable position.''

Tsunade glared. ''Did you come here to force us into doing what you want with those threats?''

Naruto stood up. ''Since there won't be any agreement, I guess I can leave. I still have some time... I guess I can go see my former student.''

Before Tsunade could say anything, Shikamaru got up and bowed slightly. ''I will walk you,'' he said. ''I just need a moment with Tsunade-sama,'' Naruto nodded and walked away.

Shikamaru sat down. ''He's very capable of doing that, and if we get in his way or try to make things difficult for him, he will respond in kind,'' the Nara said. ''Sasuke won't get his eyes, and although this was important, his visit to the Hyuuga compound was the main reason for coming here. I'm guessing that is why the Daimyo didn't sit in beside them coming together.''

Tsunade frowned. ''So, he was just wasting out time?''

''Not necessarily,'' Shikamaru said shaking his head. ''As I said. Naruto is capable of making things very difficult for Konoha. If he hadn't come here, we wouldn't know, and this helps us along the way.

Hyuuga Compound

Naruto was sitting down beside Neji with Hanabi and Hinata both sitting in front of the two at a slightly higher ground. The younger sister of Hinata was wearing an impassive look on her face, while Hinata had a smile. Naruto figured the younger girl might have problems with him since the organization that he was previously involved with was responsible for her fathers death, at least that is how it would appear. Hiashi had died during Orochimaru's invasion. There was no part in him in the man's death.

''You've certainly changed from the last time I spoke to you,'' Naruto said to the Hyuuga clan head.

Her change was definitely something to behold. Never did he think that she would become such a mature person. He'd tried helping her when he was still with Kurenai, and that might have had some positive changes, but he never thought she would reach this level. Death and responsibilities had a way with people, huh? Circumstances change a lot of people than people themselves are willing to change.

''With my father gone, I've had to take up the responsibility,'' Hinata said in a quiet tone. ''And your rejection had an effect on me. I still remember it even to this day.''

Naruto smiled, ''Perhaps I'd been a little harsh back then,'' he said. ''But you've turned out splendidly well. I thought Hanabi would lead with your father gone...''

''She had replaced me, but Hanabi and I agreed. Besides, I couldn't allow my younger sister to carry this burden while I just wonder about,'' Hinata said. ''I'm sure you don't have much time here.''

Naruto nodded. ''My time in this village has to be limited before people start rioting.''

''I'm sure you wouldn't just let it slide like you used to do with Sasuke,'' Hinata said.

''Naturally,'' Naruto said. ''There'd be heavy penalties,'' he paused for a moment before changing the subject. ''Ask what you wish.''

''What are you planning?''

''To lead the Uzumaki Empire to glory,'' Naruto responded without actually answering Hinata's question. ''Neji will be taken care off and he will not be forced to do anything he doesn't agree with. I will try to keep him away from me. I'm afraid if I spend too much time with him, I might end up plotting for world-domination.''

Hinata stared. She wasn't sure he was being serious or just joking. The expression on his face didn't reveal anything and so Hinata just decided to set it aside. ''I'm sure you will.''

''You want to know how you can protect the Byakugan without using the caged-bird seal,'' Naruto said, earning a nod from Hinata. ''Removing the cage seal can be a painful task and dangerous. You'd need a seal master to do it.''

''Wouldn't you do it, if I asked?''

''I would but I'd rather you didn't,'' Naruto said holding out his right hand. Two scrolls appeared in a puff of smoke and he pushed them towards Hinata. ''These are instructions on how to remove the seal, and insert a new one that I've simply termed as the 'Bloodline Seal.'''

''How is it different from the current seal?'' Hanabi asked.

''It doesn't have any of those 'options' the caged-bird seal has. Neji has it and he will explain about it to you,'' Naruto said getting up. ''Even though I've written anything in detail so that anyone with some knowledge in fuinjutsu can do it, I recommend you use a seal master to do this. For Tonight's event, everything will proceed as I told Neji.''

''Thank you,'' Hinata said.

''Don't mind it,'' Naruto said. ''I'd ask you to walk me out, but there is an annoying fool at the compound's gates.''

''Sasuke?'' Neji said.

Naruto nodded. ''I will speak to you after you've been buried six-feat under,'' he said walking away.

The blond slowly made his way out of the Hyuuga compound in peace, smiling at the anticipation of seeing Sasuke once again. Ah, the brother of Itachi had stupidly come to him, and just when he was thinking it would be difficult to get to the Uchiha.

''Give me my eyes back, Naruto!'' Sasuke demanded furiously. He was spotting some temporary replacements on his eye sockets, probably took them because he couldn't stand being blind even though he had reservations about putting on non-sharingan eyes in his eye-sockets.

Naruto merely walked past the Uchiha without a word. He placed his hands inside his pockets, and bluntly ignored the furious Uchiha. It was certainly done on purpose and it worked like a charm.

Sasuke had his hands on Naruto, stopping him from moving. ''My eyes, Naruto...'' the Uchiha growled murderously.

Naruto turned to face Sasuke, and grabbed the Uchiha's right hand before pulling him closer that only inches of space separated them. His right hand moved over Sasuke's face for a moment before his index finger poked the Uchiha's chest.

''If you want your eyes, you have to make me give them to you. Look in the space between us,'' Naruto said as Sasuke's eyes went down. Naruto's left hand was holding a small bottle with his eyes and Sasuke trembled as the bottle disappeared in a puff of smoke. ''You can have them if you force me to give them to you,'' that said, Naruto pushed Sasuke away from him and turned around to leave.

Furious, Sasuke attempted to lunge at Naruto, but he was suddenly stopped by Shikamaru's shadow. ''The Anbu won't interfere because they don't care, and you might have stabbed Sasuke in 'defence' with the Anbu watching and the Hyuuga clan as evidence,'' the Nara said.

Naruto smiled. "Count on a Nara to see through things," he said walking away. "I'm sure will meet again soon."

**Inside the Train**

Naruto sat down on the seat that was behind a small table. With how steady the train was as it moved, he could effectively get some work done. He prepared the table and summoned a scroll before speaking.

''So you're still alive, neh, Itachi...'' he said while writing on the scroll. ''I guess this explains why you didn't just outright use the perfect Susano'o in Konoha. Did you think of double teaming with Sasuke?''

The Uchiha – who materialized behind the Emperor – didn't deny it: he nodded. ''With Sasuke's Susano'o we could've made a strong team together. It would be impossible for a normal shinobi to stop us. At this point, I doubt the current Kages can even stand the might of a perfect Susano'o.''

''This Generation has grown weak compared to the past,'' Naruto said. ''So you didn't count for Sasuke's stupidity and arrogance to ruin everything. It would've been the perfect plan if he hadn't done anything stupid as I would've left him alone just to see his improvement.''

Once again, Itachi didn't deny what Naruto had said. ''I have been watching him,'' The Uchiha only said. It was a warning to Naruto, but the blond merely smiled.

''What do you want?'' Naruto asked, his eyes focused on his writings. ''Perhaps I should call this tale, the 'Uchiha Encounters''' he said to himself before returning to Itachi. ''This is just a clone, so I'm guessing there is a message.''

''You sound different,'' the clone of Itachi noted.

''There have been changes,'' Naruto said. ''Then?''

**There are a lot of things that I have to write. Which could see the story go past at least the 400k mark. I hadn't thought we would go that far in the beginning, but things have worked out this way. In any case, Itachi and Naruto's battle will begin in the next chapter. I don't know when I will post that chapter since I have lost the desire to write. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Amegakure**

Nagato's eyes stared into Neji's eyes with a blank on them. He'd been doing his work alongside Konan within his tower when the Hyuuga appeared before him unannounced. It wasn't much of a problem that he'd come here unexpectedly - Naruto's children were always welcome within his place. Still, this one was a lot more interesting and just full of mysteries. He didn't know much about the Hyuuga other than the great mind Naruto has said he possesses. With Aika it was predictable that whatever agenda she brought to the table would be for Naruto's sake.

It had been just a couple of hours since the Hyuuga was brought back to life and he was already making moves? Nagato had no doubt that the Hyuuga had come here for something. It was to be expected for someone trained by Naruto. The question was what did the Hyuuga want? Did Naruto know about this visit?

The God of Amegakure turned to his partner for a second before looking back at Neji. He spoke, ''what brings you here?''

Neji remained on his feet as he spoke. ''Apologies for appearing like this,'' he said politely. ''But there was something important that I felt needed to be dealt with before I settle in at Uzu.''

''What is it?'' It was Konan who asked – the expression on her face was just neutral, and gave no indication on what was going on in her mind.

''I came up with the idea that you let Naruto act as the emperor for real because you wanted him to play the role seriously. Not that he takes things lightly. But in this case, being in the position he is, he will pull all strings and use his mind to its fullest capabilities.''

''It's not like Naruto isn't aware of this,'' Nagato said calmly. ''He isn't the ignorant one and he knows when he is being pushed.''

Neji nodded. ''Yes, and this kind of position gives me some concerns,'' the Hyuuga paused for a moment. ''Although Naruto knows the moral boundaries, he isn't afraid to go past it.''

''We are aware of that,'' Nagato said a bit indifferently.

''I will get to the point then. The Uzumaki Council is the high order in the Uzumaki Empire and it is the council's will that Naruto has to follow. Am I wrong?''

''No,'' Konan said.

''But he is expected to do some things on his own,'' Nagato said. It would foolish for him to think that Naruto won't pull his own strings. The blond had a certain taste about things, and he was expected to go stray some times.

''Naruto is also part of that Council and can effectively get his way. In this kind of attitude, Naruto needs a leash. If there is something that can stop him doing whatever he pleases, it will be those within the Uzumaki. The cup is a bit too big for Aika alone to restrain him.''

For his amusement and entertainment, Naruto was willing to do anything. It didn't matter what the moral code said about it, as long as in the end he earned the fun he was looking for. The blond was like that. His fun came above many things, and Neji knew even in his mission, he would pull strings that would bring him some amusement.

With peace in mind, allowing Naruto to do that wasn't the best of choices. It could ruin the mission and bring about another bloody war.

Nagato looked amused for a moment. ''Do you think anyone can put a leash on him?'' He asked with a raised brow.

Neji shook his head. ''Let me rephrase; Naruto needs to be limited on his movements. While he is still a member of the Council he can manipulate things the way he likes. If you remove him from the Council, and make him an ordinary member, you can limit him.''

''Why do you want him limited?''

''If he isn't limited, he will do anything, and it won't lead to long lasting peace. The moral compass won't stop him from doing what he wants, but you can,'' Neji said firmly. ''Think about it. You will hold the orders, and Naruto will be the one to execute them.''

''Should that be done, what will you gain out of it?''

''Nothing,'' Neji said. ''I still value my morals and am not willing to throw them out of the window when it is convenient. Besides, what you desire is peace, and although it isn't Naruto's goal, he can make it happen. However, Naruto himself is a danger to that dream and himself. He likes too much fun, and may ruin everything if he isn't limited.''

''Are you saying Naruto doesn't value his morals?'' Konan asked curiously.

It wouldn't be that far off to say so though. But hearing it from someone like Neji was a bit of a surprise. Konan had no doubt that Naruto followed the moral compass when it was only convenient for him. The blond had a way with things and some ways could be questioned – by other people, not her or Nagato. The latter just wanted peace, he wanted a secure tomorrow for the Elemental Nations, and he believed that Naruto could get that for him.

Nothing else mattered.

''I'm not saying that,'' Neji said but didn't explain what he meant by his words. ''If we want stable peace, it should be attained through peaceful means. Oppression will only cause resentment and that will birth more hatred. The cycle won't end. It will only pause, and after some time, another war will break out.''

''That can have its positives...'' Nagato said.

''Possibly, but failing to stop a war from happening means you will have failed to stabilised the Elemental Nations. What Naruto is going to do is to try to bring balance, and if he is able to do it, he will prevent a war from happening and that will just be a step towards peace...'' Neji explained lightly. ''Think about it.'' That said, the Hyuuga disappeared.

''Well that was interesting,'' Aika suddenly said, appearing out of nowhere.

Nagato merely raised an eye brow at her unexpected appearance. This meant she'd been listening in and Naruto had anticipated that Neji would do something. When was the blond ever going to stop surprising him?

''Don't be so surprised Konan,'' Aika said with a smile. ''Naruto taught me the art of espionage. Since I'm not all round shinobi, it is easier for me to hide from Nagato's senses,'' she added.

''Then? Why didn't you intervene?''

''I don't disagree with what Neji has proposed and as a member of the council, I would agree to it. I'm sure Karin will agree as well as that will keep her out of Naruto's reach and there is the fact that she doesn't war,'' Aika said. ''This will be good for Naruto's wellbeing, so I can't have any complains.''

''Will he like it though?''

''I don't know,'' Aika said honestly. ''We'll just have to wait and see. Its not like this really limits him in any way that stops him from acting his will. I doubt there is anything that can ground him.''

''My thoughts exactly,'' Nagato said.

''Still, this will give the Council more control over the empire and makes you all more equal,'' Aika sighed as a thought came to mind. ''But we must expect Naruto to play his hand as well. He will do things to make it fair, but as long as we're a family, nothing will go wrong.''

''Play his hand? What do you mean by that?'' Konan asked curiously.

''Naruto will no longer be a member of the council. He will only appear before the Council when summoned or when he has something to say. Once Naruto learns of this, he will take action to ensure that he isn't bossed by anyone...''

''This is why I said we can't really limit him,'' Nagato said. ''Uzumaki Corp is technically his and he will flex his muscles over it. I expect him to sometimes force things out,'' he said. ''Well, this will turn out to be quite the family battle. Should we really go for it?''

**Uzu Castle**

**Naruto's Library**

''Well isn't this an interesting development,'' Naruto said as soon as Aika walked into his office.

Aika put on a blank look for a moment as she pondered what the blond was talking about. Could he be talking about her conversation with Nagato and Konan or Neji's proposal? No, he didn't know about it. He could suspect that something would be done by the Hyuuga, but he didn't know about this one. Besides, the new rule of 'ignorance is bliss' worked well for her since Naruto would mostly rely on her to feed him with information. It wasn't to say he wouldn't have ways to access information – he would, but she would hold all other cards.

''What is interesting?'' Aika asked as she sat down in front of Naruto's study table.

''Onoki has sent a word to both Konoha and Kumogakure with regards to the Akatsuki. It seems that his Jinchurikis told him of the meeting with me,'' Naruto said, his eyes staring into the report he was reading. ''I didn't expect them to do so, and now the stubborn old man will think I'm plotting something with the Jinchurikis.''

''That will make things a bit tricky,'' Aika said, relieved that Naruto didn't start with her absence. ''There can be no forming of the movement in secret. Its safe to assume that they will think you've contacted all Jinchurikis.''

Naruto nodded. ''I must make an official visit to Kumogakure soon enough to change a few things. I'd rather not have this blow over my face. Perhaps I should've just kept those two locked up downstairs.''

''Really?'' Aika asked with a raised brow. ''I thought you liked Jinchurikis too much to do something like that?''

Naruto shrugged. ''There are things I'm willing to permit and things I'm not. I spoke to them in good conciously and they screwed me over by talking to Onoki. I will try to get them to work with me, but you can't force certain things.''

''Really?''

Naruto merely smiled. ''Has Neji settled in well in Uzu?''

Aika nodded. ''He has,'' she said. ''I'm already the best one when it comes to gathering Intel, shouldn't it be best to make me head of the Empire's intelligence division?''

''I was asking about Neji...'' Naruto said staring into Aika's eyes with an expressionless look on his face.

''And I answered.''

''Do as you like,'' Naruto said before turning his eyes back towards his paperwork. ''You're in the only one in the Council who doesn't have a 'proper' post anyway. This should even things out.''

''Yet, you don't sound too pleased...'' Aika noted.

Naruto didn't comment on it. ''The Elemental Nations have always been kept on neutral ground due to the 'balance' they created. Without balance, there can be no stability. Left and right must always be equal or another side will outweigh the other.''

''The balance was never about equal power. There was always the weak and the strongest even with this created balance formed by the distribution of Bijuus,'' Aika said.

''Even the stubborn leaders have to understand that people are blessed and gifted differently. We all have something special about us. So, equality in terms of power isn't something that can be fought for. Bijuus just gave an 'unfair' advantage and were really used as nothing but massive war weapons,'' Naruto paused for a moment, shaking his head. ''There will always be a winner and a loser because we are all not perfect. What is perfect cannot achieve the same outcome as the imperfect. The question is how to we make it easy for a winner and a loser to coexist without the other feeling inferior or superior.''

''That just brings things to understanding and acceptance,'' Aika said calmly. ''Things such as jealousy make us human, and I don't think we can simply get rid of it. Humans will always have the feeling, but for it not to have influence on our choices, we mustn't let it overcome our thoughts and control us.''

''Humans can't always be in control of their humans. We slip and fall sometimes, and that doesn't make us bad people. It just exposes our imperfection and our need for other humans to live. When you fall, you need someone to help you up, you need someone to tell you you can still get up and run again. When you fall into darkness, you need someone to slap senses into you. Overall, humans need each other and it is through good relationships that we can live together, helping each other towards Nagato's peace.''

Aika stared at Naruto with her head to the other side. ''Are you going to make use of that knowledge to your life or are you just going to take joy in teaching it to others?'' She asked with a raised eye brow in question.

Naruto smiled slightly. ''Who knows?'' He said shrugging his shoulders. ''This family is turning out to be quite the interesting bunch, huh?''

A change of subject. This seemed to be the usual theme around Naruto. He never quite sticks with one topic. He likes picking there and there. That made it all the more uncomfortable because you could never know what to prepare for. Aika reasoned it was to catch people by surprise and keep them guessing on what he was going to say next.

Naruto could ask a serious question this second, and a second later, talk about something else without getting a response. On a smiling day, he won't come back for his response.

''What makes you say that?'' Aika asked as casually as she could be.

''I imagine that Karin will let show of her big personality soon enough. She is not the sort of keeps her thoughts to herself, and she isn't satisfied with being told what to do. I guess this comes with being Uzumaki. They seem to be stubborn people,'' Naruto said smiling. ''Nagato is there, you as you and then there is me as well. Everybody once something. But the fact that despite everything, the first objective is the Uzumaki Empire, nothing will step out of control. If it does, the Emperor will ensure things return to order.''

Konan was not mentioned. Aika didn't have to ask why. She was certain of the answer: Konan lived to support Nagato. So whatever Nagato came up with, she would support him because she was his pillar - she ensured that his dream kept going strength by strength.

''You sound confident that everything will work out,'' Aika said.

''I brought this family together, and I know everyone from inside out. Do you think getting them under control will be difficult for me?''

Aika blinked twice before shaking her head. ''I hope you don't have anything unthinkable planned.''

''Naturally. What I want to do is make Nagato's dream a reality and keep the Uzumaki Empire intact. For now, that will be the main driving force,'' Naruto said holding out his right hand.

''Earlier, you said 'we all want something','' Aika said. ''That is admitting that even you want something.''

''Is it?'' Naruto said with his tilted to the side.

At that moment, Haku walked into the large space. Aika said nothing as she waited for the ice user to settle down beside her. Once Haku did, he greeted her with a smile, which was happily returned.

''You made it impossible to teleport into the castle when outside. Teleporting is only possible when you're already inside, but not every room allows for that.,'' Haku said to Naruto in a casual tone. ''Why?''

''I don't want people popping in and out of my dwelling place,'' Naruto said with a shrug. ''Has everything been completed?''

Haku shook his head. ''There are still some things needed to be completed. It has to do with electricity and the sitting. The stadium construction itself has been completed. You can send the invitations now. By the time the date arrives, everything should be well set for the games to begin.''

Aika looked between Naruto and Haku. She knew about the massive stadium built in Uzushiogakure. It wasn't a secret anyway. But the purposes of the stadium eluded her. She hadn't thought there was anything big behind the stadium. But what Haku has said about the 'games' made her curious. Naruto hadn't informed her about anything of that nature.

''What games are you talking about?'' Aika asked seriously.

Haku looked at Aika with a raised eye brow. ''You don't know?'' he said, earning a negative shake of the head from Aika. Haku looked back at Naruto with a look.

The blond merely shrugged. ''Aika is our Chief of Information,'' he said to Haku. ''Welcome to the world,'' he said smiling.

Aika frowned. ''That's not fair Naruto,'' she said. ''Are you going to hide things from me just because of this? Or is it to make me work?''

''Well, you wouldn't be working if I just spoon-fed you everything. Some things you have to dig deep to find. I certainly can't tell you everything I do, especially when you don't have any part in it,'' Naruto said nonchalantly. ''Well since you're needed now, this is where I feed you.''

Aika's frown only deepened. ''Are you going to play things like that from now on?''

''Don't be like that, Ai-chan,'' Naruto said with a warm smile. ''This just makes things interesting and I don't see any harm done. Especially when you don't tell me everything. Unless, you can say you don't sneak out and do something I don't know, it wouldn't be fair.''

Aika said nothing about that. ''Tell me about these games?''

''Grand Games,'' Naruto said. ''They will be an annual event held in the Winter season. Possibly in summer as well. All nations are invited to participate in the games.''

''Are they like the finals of the chunin exams?''

''Something like that,'' Naruto said. ''We will have a Genin, Chunin, Jonin, and Anbu fighting from each participating village. Each winner in the groups will be crowned the strongest - eg, strongest Genin or Chunin in the elemental Nations.''

Haku took over, ''The main event will be for the tittle of the strongest shinobi in the Elemental Nations. Anyone can participate in this event. Even the Kages.''

''Who will represent the Empire? The strongest shinobi will surely be you,'' Aika said pointing at Naruto. There was just no way he wouldn't go for that.

''We don't have strong Chunins and Chunin. If we take part in those events, we will lose. Guren and Haku will represent us. Guren can't do the Anbu challenge, so she'll do the Jonin challenge.'' Naruto said handing Haku a scroll containing the invitations. ''Deliver them all.''

Haku nodded as he accepted the scroll. He said nothing to either Naruto or Aika. He just got up, pocketed the scroll and walked away. Once he'd disappeared, Aika looked at Naruto with a blank expression on her face.

''The Council wasn't informed of this,'' she said.

''So?'' Naruto said, giving Aika the same look. ''I've not exceeded any boundaries. Karin has been aware of it as she has been developing some technology along with the Springs for the Games' use.''

''Still, this isn't something small,'' Aika said firmly. ''It could change a lot of things and how people see things. It affects the Empire as well. Are you sure you're not using this for a sinister reason?''

''What do you think of me?'' Naruto asked, looking at Aika with a raised brow. ''I can do things that are fair and just without an hidden motive. I'm not that immoral that I can't do anything that is good or just for the love of the games.''

''I know,'' Aika said with a sigh. ''I just hope that this ends up being a good thing for the Elemental Nations that produces fair competition. I like the idea though. It will be a good chance to flaunt the Empire's growth.''

Naruto nodded. ''Since we may hold them twice a year, I will sweeten the deal by saying after the inaugural games, the host nation for the next games will be open for voting by village leaders.''

''You do know that the Empire will never be voted to host the games, right?''

''It doesn't matter,'' Naruto said with a wave of his right hand. ''I have accounted for that and we will manage. As long as the games encourage healthy relations between villages, I will not have complains.''

"I will inform the other Council members who aren't aware of this," Aika said.

"If you must," that was Naruto's response.

**Konoha**

''Our group is becoming thin,'' Sakura said, looking around the friends she graduated with into the Genin world after the academy. ''One by one, our members are disappearing,'' there was a hint of sadness in her tone.

It could be understood. The rest of the members weren't happy either. Neji's 'death' hadn't been welcomed, but they had to accept it. It was still a sad thing that had caused an uproar, some celebrations which were quickly killed off by some villagers who saw the celebrations as disgusting. Given their prior treatment of the Hyuuga, many shinobi had been rather surprised when some villagers didn't seem to be pleased by the death.

Perhaps it was because they now understood what was happening in the village. Sasuke was no longer the powerful shinobi he used to. Many may not say it aloud, but he was useless as a tool. Hell, some might even be tempted to say he was just a painful reminder of the power they once held.

With Neji gone, the village had lost two of its most powerful young Jonins. In their generation, the two were the strongest. No one could better them and what made them stand out was that they were geniuses. Geniuses weren't factory manufactured; they didn't just fall off with the rain, but Konoha had lost two of them rather quickly, and there was no hope of any replacements to fill in their void.

''Was there anything we could have done?'' Ino asked, a bit sadly.

''We could have offered him some support,'' Sakura offered a bit weakly. ''We might not have been the best of friends, but he was one of us, and we did nothing when the village singled him out in their campaign against Naruto.''

That had been the part that stung the most. They hadn't done anything to support Neji. It was the same with Naruto - but with Naruto, no one could blame them. They didn't know anything and they had been just children at the time. Now they'd grown. They were adults, and yet they did nothing. The former was killed and the latter chose to leave the village and was now the Emperor of an imposing empire.

In both cases, they could have played important roles in steering both shinobi into light.

''Its not like that bastard would have accepted any help – not that I would have offered any,'' that remark, unsurprisingly, came from none other than Kiba. ''Let us not forget that Neji was closely related to the guy who is part of the organization that destroyed our village and he didn't help matters either.''

''Really, Kiba?'' Tenten questioned flatly. ''If we're going by that, shouldn't you become a suspect too? And what about your sensei? There are rumours that she may have been involved in an immoral relationship with Naruto, and he occasionally trained with you as well as gave your sensei some methods on improving your team.''

Kiba glared at Tenten. He hated being reminded of that past. ''I'm just saying that perhaps it is a good thing that he is gone. I'm not so cold-hearted, but if you think about it, you'll agree that the village will be a lot calm now in the inside and that there will be less tensions.''

''Oh, you can use your head sometimes,'' Ino remarked curtly, earning a threatening look from Kiba, but he refrained from doing anything rash. It wouldn't be a good thing to pick up a verbal fight with someone who could enter his head, and despite being himself, Kiba understood that he couldn't win a verbal fight against the Yamanaka.

''Mah mah, there is really no need for us to hostile,,'' Shikamaru said lazily while holding out both his hands defensively. ''What has happened can't be changed. We can just help ourselves to make sure that it doesn't happen again,'' he said.

Shikamaru was certain that there was more to the story than what appeared. It wasn't a coincident that Neji died just after Naruto made an official visit to the village. There was more to it and he was certain about it. He just wasn't going to tell anyone but Naruto. Neji had indeed died. Even Tsunade confirmed that, but whether he is still alive remains another story.

People seem to have forgotten that one of Naruto's allies actually brought the dead back to life in this village. Of course that wasn't a sure thing. Shikamaru didn't even understand how the jutsu – if that ability could be called a jutsu – worked in the first place.

''What do we do then?'' Sakura asked, seeming all hears in the need for change. ''I wish Sasuke was here as well. He is till part of this group.''

While Kiba snorted and muttered something, Ino frowned, for a moment. Shikamaru noticed, but as usual, he kept his thoughts to himself to avoid bringing up troublesome conversations. The Nara didn't even prepare himself to comment on the Sasuke situation. For him, it was too damn troublesome.

Seeing that no one was going to comment on Sasuke, Sakura decided to drop it. She knew the Uchiha wasn't the most favoured person and He had been the one to start the thing against Neji.

''Neji was just singled out, huh?''

Ino nodded. ''He wasn't the only person who was close to Naruto. Kurenai-sensei spent a lot of time with him; Shikamaru was his ''friend'' and I was his friend as well.''

''Its likely that they just wanted someone to blame, someone to replace Naruto. Who better than his student? Other people were related to him, but Neji shared a special relationship. Teachers pass on their believes to their students,'' Shino said, speaking for the first time since the group gathered.

''But Neji was nothing like Naruto,'' Tenten pointed out. ''The only sin he committed was getting training from him. Perhaps they were just repeating what they did to Anko.''

''Possibly,'' Shikamaru weighed in. ''I have to say that I agree with you Tenten: Naruto's beliefs were not imparted to Neji. Everyone has his own beliefs, interests and likes. The Naruto rule when training someone is understanding their desires, deep desires behind the masks people wear and teach them the moral code. Nobody needs to be taught how to do evil, everyone can do it. But good is another story. Well, at least that is what I believe.''

Sakura shook her head, pressing down the Genin experiences she shared with Naruto. ''I wouldn't know anything. He mostly kept things to himself, but he did train us during the wave mission. It was hell, and although I don't like him, it would be a lie to say I didn't learn anything: in a few days, he'd taught me more than Kakashi-sensei did, and both Sasuke and I had improved greatly. I guess I can say that I received my first real training from him.''

Ino raised an eye brow with a curious look on her face. That was the first time Sakura actually admitted that. She guessed it was a good thing. ''So, Shikamaru,'' Ino turned to the Nara heir. ''You're up in there, who are they suspecting did it?''

Shikamaru wasn't surprised. He'd half-expected Ino to the first to ask the question. ''Your father works with these things. You should be the one telling us,'' the Nara pointed out, shifting the focus towards Ino.

The Yamanaka blonde shrugged off her shoulders. ''He doesn't tell me everything,'' she said. ''so?''

Shikamaru sighed before responding. ''The first suspect would be the villagers, but there has been no evidence to implicate anyone. The second thought is an assassination. Someone may have done it to make it look like the villagers did it,'' he said. ''Naruto isn't nice all the time: he has enemies.''

''What are we going to do about Naruto?'' Kiba asked hurriedly, fists clenched, looking read to go to war at any moment. ''I'd love to beat up that bastard to the ground.''

''Like you could do that,'' Chouji finally gave his comment. ''Have you forgotten about the Academy? When Naruto used to verbally bully you everyday. It had been quite amusing even...''

Kiba glared, with a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

''How powerful is Naruto?''

''I don't really know,'' Shikamaru said. ''Even Neji couldn't really say. He said he never saw the full extent of Naruto's power. We just know he is powerful, but his full capabilities remain a mystery. There has never been a need to fight with everything he has.''

''What about the fight with Jiraiya-sama at the Rain village?'' Kiba asked. ''He used everything.''

''That is how it looked, but I can safely say he was just testing things. Naruto isn't the one for flashy things when the purpose is to defeat the opponent. of course there will be moments, what he showed to Jiraiya-sama was what he wanted the world to know.''

Sakura nodded in agreement with Shikamaru's response. ''I think he prefers Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu when fighting. He does use Ninjutsu, but not all the time,'' she paused looking at Shikamaru. ''Are we going to have to fight him?''

She dreaded the thought. Naruto wasn't a nice person when fighting an enemy. She had seen him brutalize his opponents without batting an eye.

Sakura certainly didn't wish to end up fighting him. She may have wished for it back then, but now the idea gave her nightmares.

''Unlikely unless Konoha declares war on his empire,'' Shikamaru said. ''But we shouldn't think of fighting him. Picking up a fight with Naruto has to be the last resort.''

**A few Minutes Later**

Shikamaru was walking alongside Ino as they made their way towards their respective clan compounds. The Nara eyed Ino – who seemed content with keeping the silence. Normally, Shikamaru would've been happy with the silence as well, but there was something in his chest that he needed to get off.

''So,'' Shikamaru took a moment, just to make sure Ino was listening. Fortunately, the Yamanaka's eyes snapped towards him for a moment: she'd heard him and so Shikamaru continued. ''Did you end up seeing Naruto... Or should I say the Emperor?''

If Ino was surprised by the question, she hid it well: she just looked at Shikamaru with a neutral expression and a raised eye brow. ''What makes you think I met with the Emperor?''

Shikamaru looked ahead the streets as he put his words together. ''Isn't it obvious?'' Ino just shrugged, clearly saying, 'maybe for you' and so Shikamaru was forced to say it. ''The day the Emperor came here, you'd left the village. Given my conversation with him, I just assumed he was meeting up with you later.''

Ino didn't respond immediately. She first pondered on a few things before her lips parted. ''I was delivering a few things at his castle.''

''That's new – his castle I meant,'' Shikamaru said.

It wasn't a world known fact that the Emperor of the Uzumaki Empire had a castle. What was a fact was that he didn't stay in the motherland, Uzushiogakure. Since the Sound was occupied by the Akatsuki, at least what remains of it, rumours were that he was living in Moyagakure.

''It is fairly hidden, but I'm sure everyone will know about it soon enough,'' Ino said managing a small smile as she thought of how wonderful the exterior of the castle was, the gardens especially. She'd liked the atmosphere – It had been just natural. ''What do you want to know?''

Shikamaru shrugged. ''Your personal life is yours. I just wanted to confirm if you'd gone to seen him,'' he looked up into the sky for a moment. ''Just be careful: Naruto crosses the boundary of good and bad at will.''

''I didn't meet him just yesterday, Shikamaru,'' Ino reminded the Nara, who smiled while shaking his head. ''I know he is devious and his morals are questionable – there has never been a doubt about that and he doesn't deny it either. Neji and the Kazekage are a good example that there is some good in him, nonetheless. And I just hope that one day, he takes up that goodness and leaves everything else behind.''

''Do you like him that much?'' Shikamaru asked curiously. ''Some people cannot be changed, Naruto is one with a big personality. He doesn't like being directed, he directs.''

''I know,'' Ino said with a nod to emphasize. ''I know,'' she repeated the action once again. ''But, that doesn't mean that he doesn't take advise, and I'm not someone who can be denied that easily. Naruto isn't immune to everything.''

''You do see the problem in that though, right?''

Ino frowned. She was a Konoha shinobi and Naruto was the King of the Uzumaki Empire. He was also someone who was in Konoha's bingo book, marked as an international criminal. And the only reason Konoha couldn't outright call for his head was because he was connected, and an action against him would ruin Konoha in many ways more than one.

Ino Yamanaka hadn't thought of leaving Konoha. She wasn't thinking about it. But how could she get closer to Naruto if she was here and Naruto was more than a 100kms away? This was the problem Shikamaru was talking about.

"I will figure something out without leaving Konoha. I'm a clan heir, leaving isn't an option," Ino said a bit firmly. "Something will come up…"

Shikamaru smiled. "I'm glad you're sticking with Konoha," he said. "We have lost too much. To lose more of our shinobi would be morale shattering and your father would certainly be the one affected the most."

"Yeah," Ino said thinking about her beloved father.

"How are you going to do things then?"

Ino put on her thoughtful look as she racked up her thoughts trying to find an acceptable answer.

Whilst Ino was still being roughed up by her thoughts, an Anbu flashed between them and whispered to Shikamaru. The Nara let loose of a tired sigh before looking at Ino with a weak smile.

''Duty calls,'' he said before being taken away by the Anbu.

**Hokage Office**

Shikamaru was whisked away into Tsunade's office. His opinion didn't matter on that one – he was needed, he had to go. No matter what, Hokage orders.

Shikamaru had some kind of a love and hate relationship with his new position within the village. He blamed Naruto for it. He was given a lot more responsibilities and that meant more work for him.

Shikamaru was not a hard worker. He enjoyed taking things slowly. Because of Naruto, he was being forced to work 'overtime' and that made his days just troublesome.

Inside the office, it was just Kakashi, Jiraiya and the Hokage – there seemed to be some whisper bouncing within the walls of the office. At least that was what Shikamaru was able to read from the atmosphere within.

''We just received an invitation from the Uzumaki Empire,'' Tsunade said calmly. Unlike the previous days, when she spoke anything about Naruto, there was no anger. ''We are being invited to join something called the Grand Games.''

Shikamaru raised an eye brow in curiosity. ''Has there ever been something like that?'' Even though he asked, he doubted there was.

''No,'' Jiraiya responded calmly, his eyes looking outside the window from the window frame he sat beside. ''We've only had Chunin, and Jonin exams as the main spectacle. Nothing like the Grand Games... Or alternatively Shinobi Grand Games.''

''Judging from what you're saying, I'm assuming they are like the chunin exams,'' Shikamaru said in a quiet tone.

Tsunade nodded, ''Its basically a competition that will determine which village has the strongest shinobi in ranks, Genin, Chunin, Jonin, Anbu and the strongest shinobi,'' the Fifth Hokage levelled Shikamaru with a stare. ''What do you think of it?''

''Its a showing off event,'' Shikamaru simply said. ''Its not a bad thing itself. And I believe that it will be a changing point for the current situation in the Elemental Nations.''

Well, that would be if all nations, or most nations to participate in them. But it was clear to Shikamaru given how attracting the invitation was that most nations would decide to take part in the games, or at least be of witness. It would be more of a friendly battle to determine who was the strongest within the Elemental Nations.

Undoubtedly, Naruto was going to play the games as well. Shikamaru thought there would be no way Naruto could miss the opportunity to show off at an event like that. Not when the Elemental Nations would be watching. He lived to entertain after all. The crowd would be pleased by the performance the blond would give during the event.

Despite being himself, Shikamaru felt a wave of excitement wash over at the thought. Who could blame him? Naruto has always delivered spectacular performances when he was in the mood to entertain.

''Those were my thoughts,'' Jiraiya said, turning his head to look at Shikamaru for a moment before looking back outside the office. ''The whole idea has the same principle as that of the chunin exams. I don't think there is anything more to it, which does make me question what kind of a game Naruto is playing.''

''He is a leader,'' Shikamaru merely said quietly.

Even he didn't think there was anything hidden within the shadows about the whole thing. It couldn't be said that Naruto wanted to learn more about all the nations closely within his land. No, not anything like that. Naruto had proved it more than once that when it came to information, he didn't lack anything. If anything, it would be the participating nations who would be learning a few things.

Shikamaru continued where he'd left off. ''He will do what is good for his nation. Should the majority accept the invitation, when this thing is held, there will be so many opportunities to form relationships, make friends, enemies and gain a partner or two. Naruto has just given us the stage to do so, and something to entertain us as well.''

The Nara couldn't help but put on a small smile as he finished saying those words: this was just classic Naruto, preparing a stage for a good show.

''That still doesn't answer what it is that he truly desires,'' Kakashi said.

''He spoke about peace when we fought in Amegakure, if he is with Nagato, then peace has to be the idea,'' Jiraiya said. ''But that poses a problem. Even if the objective is peace, Naruto's morals are questionable, so there is no telling that he will do what is right.''

People did have different ways of getting what they desired. Even when people sought to do what was right, it didn't mean that they would end up doing what was good. Naruto had no problems putting on the devious mask. So when someone like him were hunting for peace, it didn't bring relief for anyone.

''I don't think there can be anything we can worry about anything extreme from him, for now at least,'' Shikamaru said a bit firmly. ''We can take advantage of the event before returning to the drawing board.''

Tsunade nodded. ''We were already thinking of accepting the invitation,'' she said quietly. ''We just want to make sure that we won't be hit with a sucker punch should we accept it.''

Maybe they could use Naruto's relationship with Ino to their advantage. Shikamaru shook his head. He wasn't that kind of a person and it would be damn too troublesome. He didn't want to do anything that would cripple his morals. He wouldn't match evil with evil.

''Sasuke is living on borrowed time. Naruto won't give him his eyes,'' Shikamaru said. ''If you allow him to leave this village, he won't return. To Naruto, he is nothing more than a nuisance, worthless and a waste of oxygen.''

''We'd assumed as much,'' Tsunade said, sighing tiredly at the thought of the Uchiha. ''Neji and him would've been useful in the Grand Games,'' she added a bit bitterly. ''I'm sending you to Sunagakure and learn of their position in all these,'' the Godaime Hokage paused for a moment, staring into Shikamaru's eyes. ''How is your relationship with Temari?''

Shikamaru stared back for a moment before shaking his head. ''I don't like that look,'' he said nervously.

Tsunade held out both her hands before she spoke, ''We need to use everything we can to strengthen our ties with Sunagakure. It seems like our only real ally in all these. Naruto has Kirigakure. Iwagakure are enemies and Kumo is a neutral.''

''The Kazekage won't allow for his sister to be used for that,'' Shikamaru said.

''Which is why I asked how your relationship was with Temari. If you have a good relationship with her, there shouldn't be any harm done, and no one will be forced to do anything. It is just a proposal just to make sure that the villages are tied by a stronger bond.''

Shikamaru didn't comment on it. If he thought about it, it would give him a headache and he didn't want that. He just wanted to go home and rest a bit. ''When do I leave for Sunagakure?"

''As soon as you're ready,'' Tsunade said. ''Team Gai will accompany you.''

"I will go prepare myself," Shikamaru said in a tired tone.

Once the Nara was out of the office, Tsunade looked at Jiraiya. "What do you think about Onoki's letter?"

Jiraiya shook his head, "That is something we will have to ask the Kazekage. He is a Jinchuriki and Naruto trained him. He should know what Naruto thinks of Jinchurikis and what he plans to do with them…" the Toad Sage said. "I'm going away to the land of the Toads for two weeks."

"Not now Jiraiya," Tsunade almost pleaded, knowing that her friend hadn't been asking for her permission but telling her that he was leaving for a while. "Not now." She repeated quietly.

"I have to do this, Hime. I have to. Besides, nothing major will be happening until Naruto's games. If anything does happen, I will return quickly. Besides, Kakashi is here… right Kakashi?"

"…"

"Kakashi!"

"Hmm?" The Jonin looked at Tsunade, smiling nervously. "Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts. What were you saying?"

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya with a blank expression. "Is this what you're leaving me with?"

**Naruto's Castle**

It was just the three of them – Mei hadn't expected anything more than that. But the fact that she couldn't feel any presence within the castle made her feel a bit uncomfortable. She couldn't live in such a place. How could she hear the voice of other people when she was locked up in such a secluded place?

The Godaime Mizukage looked at Naruto carefully as she regarded him: he had a pleasant smile on his lips, while a number of scrolls crowded the table was sitting behind.

The other person in the room was the Princess of the Land of Spring, Koyuki. It was the first time Mei was meeting the famous woman – famous especially to the male population. Her beauty and acting skills were the main attraction. And the fact that she was a real princess made her all the more attracting. Apparently, men had a thing for princesses.

As far as Mei could tell, the princess and the emperor shared a good relationship. Their collaboration in her movies and technology was a testament to that.

Mei returned her gaze to Naruto. ''Do you live alone in this place?'' Mei finally asked. ''It would be very disturbing if you did,'' she added quietly.

''There are other people in this place,'' Naruto said with a small smile. ''Do you think I like to creep myself out with the darkness of this castle? Its not some haunted place you know.''

Mei shrugged. ''I'm just wondering because I don't sense anyone else,'' she said.

''The people who can be sensed are out of the castle, handling other business. Others are civilians and...'' there were those other beings she couldn't sense because they were hidden.

The Godaime Mizukage merely nodded in acceptance of the response by Naruto and said nothing further about the matter. ''I have looked at the agreement and it doesn't appear to be unfair. But of course, I don't know if there is something you're hiding from me.''

He was capable of doing that. He'd said it himself that when negotiating deals everything went, even blackmail and the like. Mei wanted to believe that he wouldn't do that in order to create a strong bond between his empire and her village, but she could never know with him.

''Everything was written in the agreement,'' Naruto said holding out his right hand, which was raised up. ''This hand of mine is clean from anything underhanded. I merely said that to prepare you for anything. Even I know that forced attractions will eventually break down when the forcer loses grip on power.''

Mei smiled. ''I'm glad to hear that,'' she said a bit happily. ''You're not giving me a choice on who to allay though are you?''

''It is as I told you,'' Naruto said flatly. ''It could be worse. I could have simply drawn an unfair agreement and reminded you that you owed me from saving your village during the civil war. But things have been done like that: I don't interfere with your leadership, nor do I question it, can you have any complains?''

Mei frowned. She didn't like being reminded that it was him who brought the Akatsuki to end the civil war and basically handed her the reigns of Kirigakure on a silver platter. She even hated the flat tone Naruto used when saying it.

''Now now, your Majesty,'' Koyuki said shaking her head. ''That isn't being nice. Are you going to give me the same reminder as well? I owe you for my rise to the Springs.''

Naruto blinked once as he looked at the Princess. He smiled before turning his eyes to face Mei once more. ''If I gave a reason why I'm limiting you, would you understand things? I'm capable of it, but I'd rather not force things out.''

Mei nodded. ''I will understand if it is reasonable,'' she said, thanking Koyuki for her intervention. She was a bit surprised that the woman would stick up for her even though they didn't know each other, but still thankful nonetheless.

''I don't want you to be in a compromising position where you have to choose between allies,'' That was the reason Naruto gave.

Mei blinked, then tilted her head to the side. ''Sorry?'' She said, giving the blond a look that clearly said she didn't follow.

Koyuki responded, instead. ''What the Emperor means is that if you're allied with another village and there is some 'disagreement' between him and that nation, you might be forced to select who to follow and who to betray. He doesn't want you in that possible,'' she explained before smiling as she added. ''Besides, Kiri is the only Village within the Great Five Nations that Naruto can form a true alliance with.''

After hearing that, Mei looked at The emperor quizzically. She didn't know what to say about what she'd been told, and so, she only accepted it without question. Returning to what she'd earlier said, ''There is nothing wrong the agreement, as I have said. It is fair and I can't have any complains.''

Naruto nodded, ''We will hold a review in three months time to examine whether it benefits both of us or not. If not, we can draw another agreement together,'' the Emperor said, earning a smile from Mei. ''Which leaves us with another matter...'' his eyes turned to Koyuki.

''Naruto and I are going to get married a week after the Grand Games. We were planning on doing it after his 18th birthday, but this can't be held back anymore,'' Koyuki said in a serious tone. ''I want your support on the marriage.''

Mei stared between Naruto and Koyuki, for a moment. ''This is a political thing, right?''

''Naturally,'' Naruto was quick to say.

''You wound me, your Majesty,'' Koyuki said with a mock-hurt look. ''That response of yours just says I wouldn't marry her if it wasn't political. Don't you think I'm good enough for you? Don't you think I'm good enough to be your queen?''

Naruto tilted his head to the side. He smiled, ''Who knows? Perhaps if you show me later on tonight in my room, I can tell whether you're good enough or not,'' he said slyly.

Koyuki held her hands together, ''You shameless man. You want to defile my body?''

Naruto held out his right hand defensively. ''Its not defiling if I'm not dirty. Besides, we're going to be married and it wouldn't be a bad thing to consummate the marriage.''

Mei cleared her throat. While that was the conversation she would likely bring, she didn't like it when she was being made a spectator. ''Why the political marriage?''

''It is just to affirm my relationship with the Springs, amongst other reasons,'' Naruto said without getting much into detail. ''Princess Koyuki also wishes to form an alliance with Kiri. I won't go into that, she will,'' he added standing up.

''You going somewhere?'' Mei asked curiously.

Naruto nodded. ''I'm going to make a surprise visit in Kumogakure. A pointless visit just before the Grand Games,'' the blond said with a weird smile. He held out his right hand and Ajisai flashed beside him. ''She will take over from me as you discuss your alliance. There's a proposal to create a Tri-Alliance... it could be called the Makari Spring Alliance. Ajisai will explain the details. I will return in a few hours.''

''What are you really going to do in Kumogakure?'' Mei asked.

Naruto shrugged. ''Nothing serious. What I will say depends on what comes to mind while I'm there,'' he said before disappearing into nothingness.

Mei looked at Ajisai. ''Do you know something?''

Ajisai shook her head. "No, but I assume he is going there to cause a scene and see how things are and will be," she said settling down at Naruto's seat.

Koyuki nodded, "I think he is going for that as well," she said.

Mei raised an eye brow at these thoughts. "Isn't that the wrong thing to do when you want peace? Getting people worked up with him won't make things easy. It will only make things difficult."

"Naruto has a different view of the world," Ajisai said calmly. "He has told me that people can't always agree on everything, there will be conflicts. We are not perfect, so we will do wrong every now and then. We can't always get it right and subsequently, we will upset some people.

A peaceful world in Naruto's world is one where we embrace our imperfections; a world where people aren't quick to draw their weapons; a world where there is a place for conciliation and mediation. The world desired is one where people aren't unable to do wrong, but a world where people can do wrong and be faced with the consequences and be brought down for conciliation."

"How are you going to do that?"

"This try alliance that we want to form, will be made to fairly compete with the alliance Gaara will make with other nations. The close ties between Naruto and Gaara will ensure that arising conflicts are managed…"

"Managed?" Mei asked.

Ajisai waved her hand, saying it was for another day. "Let us discuss the Tri-Alliance and how it will benefit us…"

"Before we get to that, how do you know Gaara will form an alliance with other nations?"

"He will," Ajisai said confidently. "Without an alliance as strong as ours, the Elemental Nations will quickly fall into war. The alliances are needed to "manage" conflicts."

Mei shook her head; learning more about this would require a conversation with both parties in question. "What is your position in the empire?"

Ajisai put on a more thoughtful look on her face, before she responded. "Karin is the leader of Uzu and handles all our economic matters; Nagato-sama is the leader of Rain, the Chair of the Empire's Council, and the General of our Military power; Uzu, Rain and Moya combined form the Empire, Naruto is the head and I am his Prime Minister. Most matters that deal with the Empire go through me."

Mei nodded; she was satisfied with the answer. "Explain the details then."

**Kumogakure**

The light sun rays hit through the village as Naruto walked through the streets of the Village Hidden in Clouds. It was impossible not to draw any attention as he walked: the aura pouring out of him was just damn frightening. Hell, even shinobi didn't stand in the way. No one talked to him. People just froze in place as he walked through like a god, and an expressionless look on his face, with only one visible eye.

The Emperor hadn't bothered hiding his power. There was no seal restraining him or his chakra. It was just pouring out menacingly. The Kyuubi enjoyed the show. Naruto's chakra didn't give anyone a sense of security when it was pouring out like this. The Bijuu could even go as far as to say it had a sinister feel about it. Perhaps it had something to do with his corrupted morals and the fact that some of his chakra had already mixed with the blond's chakra.

'Almost feels like they are revering you,' Kurama said with a grin. 'I like this. You shouldn't hide your power anymore. We won't have nuisances bothering us when things are like this.'

'There is always a time for everything my dear friend,' Naruto said to the Bijuu. 'This is just a little show that will soon have a meaning. But I would be lying if I said a part of me doesn't like this. I feel honoured.'

It was almost if he'd been given a guard of honour as he walked through the silent street. It didn't matter if there was a clear mixture of fear dominating. He hadn't threatened them. It was just power that was making them act as they were, and Naruto wasn't going to waste time thinking deep about it. He just enjoyed the moment with an expressionless face.

'They are just humans,' Kurama said, saying he wouldn't feel honoured by being revered by mere humans. 'Matatabi is on her way here along with Hachibi,' Kurama said, the last name was said mildly.

'A is coming here as well,' Naruto added. 'They are a minute late though,' he added as he stopped walking and looked up into the sky.

A few seconds later, a group of shinobi led by the Raikage literally crashed into the ground just in front of the Emperor. If there wasn't tension before, now it was there. The company led by the Raikage had a look of serious business.

The Yondaime Raikage frowned as his eyes stared at Naruto, who was still looking into the sky as if he hadn't noticed their presence. But that wasn't what was making the Raikage frown. It was the aura that was surrounding the blond Emperor. There could be no doubt that this person held much more power than he was given credit for. It didn't scare A though. Far from it.

He'd been called from his office by a panicking shinobi saying that Naruto was in the village, walking along the streets as if he'd been welcomed and owned everything. The fact that made him rush out was the scene that he was told the blond was making. And now that A had felt it, he could understand why the villagers and even shinobi were frightened to do anything.

Anbu would have. They should have stopped the blond from making such a commission. But this was alright. His presence here had snapped the villagers out of their trance and now things were returning to normal. Well, as normal as they could be given the situation. There were some tensions with the villagers as they didn't know if a battle was going to ensue or not.

''Why brings you into my village?'' A demanded staring into the blond. If he was here for trouble, the Raikage was going to take the Emperor down. No questions asked. No one would blame him. This unannounced presence violated some rules and even warranted punishment.

Naruto didn't respond immediately: he continued to act as if the A wasn't in front of him. His lone visible eye finally made its way towards the Raikage. The man looked stern faced, and was ready for battle. A pity the Emperor hadn't come here for that. But he wanted to keep up with the show. It was interesting after all.

And so, he didn't respond to A. He merely took a step forward. But before he could take the second, a kunai was flung in front of him and imbedded on the ground: a warning. Naruto's lone eye merely narrowed toward the hidden Anbu who threw it, for a moment, before continuing with his steps as if nothing had happened.

Once he reached the Raikage, he tried drawing out his right hand from his right pocket. But the moment he did so, two Anbu flashed beside him, swords drawn, ready to cut off his neck.

Much to their masked shock, the Naruto just blurred out of sight.

''Let us go to your office, shall we?'' Naruto suddenly said, walking behind A's group.

A frowned once again. He didn't like this one bit. But he didn't press on it any further to avoid creating unnecessary panic around the village. If he thought of attacking, the blond would surely retaliate. While he hated this, he didn't want to make his people go through meaningless battles when they could be avoided.

The Yondaime Raikage motioned for his Anbu to make their move before he blurred out of sight.

Naruto sighed, ''I thought he would be polite enough to take a walk with me,'' the emperor mumbled with a slight shake of his head.

His eyes turned to Yugito for a moment, acknowledging her, but he didn't say a word to her nor did he even smile. He just looked at her after stopping. Before the Anbu could get closer to take him towards A's office, Naruto disappeared into thin air. He already knew the location of the Yondaime's office, so he didn't need the Anbu to take him there.

Once Naruto arrived in the office, he found a stern-faced A sitting behind his desk with his hands folded across his chest. The look the man had was that of straight business or you get butchered for wasting his time and causing a commotion in his beloved village.

As Naruto sat down, A spoke. ''I won't even ask how you continuously manage to bypass my security and walk into the village as if its gates were open for all to enter, spies included...''

At that moment, Yugito appeared in the office along with Bee. Both said nothing as they chose to flank their Raikage while their eyes were firmly fixed on Naruto.

Naruto didn't smile – his expression remained expressionless. ''It has become quite the habit of me to bypass other village's security when I get bored or just trying to see if I can get caught. It is just fortunate that I have no evil intensions.''

A narrowed his eyes dangerously at the hidden message behind those words from the blond. He wasn't going to like the blond. ''Perhaps I will have some of my best men try that as well.''

''It would be most welcome if you do,'' Naruto said calmly. ''But of course the rule remains: you don't get caught looking at things you shouldn't be. Anyone who is caught is punished and then written into the history books.''

A threat: this time the Fourth Raikage put on an amused expression on his face, for a moment. ''There will be consequences for that. I would be most displeased if something like that happened to my men.''

Naruto waved his right hand in a dismissive manner. ''Consequences are part of the game, and I always have room for them. There's always a reaction to an action...''

In Yugito's eyes, Naruto was a completely different person from the one she knew. He was unlike the guy who'd talked kindly with her and Samui. Perhaps he had put on the mask of a leader now as he was clearly playing a game of shadow threats with Kumo's leader while his expression never changed. There wasn't a tiny piece of emotion of his face or on his lone visible eye.

''What do you want?'' the Raikage more or less barked.

''I must first apologize for the commotion I caused with my unannounced visit,'' Naruto said calmly. ''I'm sure you have looked through the invitation to the inaugural Grand Games the Uzumaki Empire will be hosting in next month.''

''I have,'' A said with a nod. ''And?''

''There's a variety of competitions that will be carried out and weapons will be needed. We will give free weapons to any participants who wants them – there will be stages where participants will be forced to use given weapons,'' Naruto explained lightly. ''Unfortunately, we don't have fine blacksmith to create the weapons needed for the games like your village.''

''You want me to supply you with the weapons?''

Naruto nodded. ''For the tournament's use only. We will pay the asked price for them. Do you have a problem with that? Mind you, this may open an opportunity for a more secure and fair trade relationship between our nations.''

''I will think about it.''

Naruto held out his right hand and a scroll appeared in a puff of smoke. He pushed it towards A, who didn't bother accepting it – he just looked at it for a moment before returning his gaze to Naruto.

''The scroll contains the weapons we want, and a down payment to get things started,'' Naruto said standing up. ''I would like to hear from you in the next couple of days so that I can take my business elsewhere should you decide against it.''

''Before you leave,'' A said in a cold tone. ''If you ever come to my village like that again, I won't guarantee your safety.''

''The same can be said to you and anyone who is associated to you,'' Naruto responded a bit too quickly.

"I received a word from Onoki…" A said, seeing the blond was about to leave.

Naruto shrugged. "Eh," he said turning away from the Raikage. "I'm aware of it, but what I can say is that, if you trust your shinobi, you shouldn't be worried about anything."

Having said that, Naruto disappeared from the office.

''That was intense,'' Bee remarked. "One thing is for certain, brother. Nine-yo isn't the one you want to mess with."

It was more of an instinctive feeling than what Bee's eyes had witnessed. Hachibi was saying something along those lines as well. The world might not know it yet, but it would soon know the kind of power Uzumaki Naruto held. Bee could feel it. This visit said at least that much.

"What do you mean, Bee?" A asked, his eyes gazing at his brother seriously.

The Raikage had sensed that Naruto was a lot more powerful than he let on and was given credited for, but Bee was making it much of a bigger deal than he was. So, naturally, he was curious.

"Naruto enjoys a relationship with the Kyuubi similar to mine and Eight," Bee said calmly. "According to Eight that is the bigger problem. The Kyuubi is the most powerful tailed beast and despite being second to the It, the power gap is greater. That blondie has ridiculous reserves too…"

A looked at the space in front of him for a few moments. "We already know he has full command of the Kyuubi's power. But that isn't a problem. If troubles comes, we have you two. I'm not looking forward to it though. Meaningless battles will only cause harm to Kumogakure. We remain cautious for now on."

"And the Grand Shinobi Games?"

"We will participate," A said. "Other nations are going to participate in them as well. It will be a good chance to see how things are in other villages," he paused taking the scroll Naruto had left behind. "We will supply the weapons as well. If we make cheap things, other nations will see, but if we make quality weapons, We might earn a few clients."

**Naruto's Castle**

The Council room within the castle was at its usual peace with the Uzumaki Council meeting for the usual Sunday meeting. Last week's meeting had been cancelled because not everyone could be present – Karin to be specific. The meetings were held for all, and when one member couldn't make it due to some issues, the meeting would be postponed. It wasn't much of a problem since the Empire's structure made it possible to function without the council.

''What do you planned up, Naruto?'' Nagato asked curiously, knowing that the blond had plans. ''We need to make a way forward, and with the Akatsuki no longer worth much, we need to move up.''

It was a bit amusing. This was the Council that decided what to do and which direction they would take - the direction was already there: it was the direction of peace. But they still had to ask for his ideas. It was almost as if he was running the show on his own. Well, Nagato, Konan, and Aika were the ones who thought much of peace. While the idea was appealing to Karin, it wasn't her priority. She was an experiment girl who liked being hooked up in her lab doing research and experiments.

Naruto looked at no one as he responded to Nagato's question. ''We are forming a Tri-alliance with Kiri and the Snow. This will be an alliance will continue for generations. I seek to make it unbreakable,'' the Emperor said before adding. ''My on-paper marriage with Koyuki will go ahead as planned.''

Nagato nodded. ''The Alliance can be the most powerful alliance,'' he said. ''But where does this leave the smaller village we are allied to?''

''They will be beneficiaries to the Tri-alliance. We have not excluded them from the arrangements,'' Naruto said, taking out a scroll. He pushed it towards Nagato. ''Should the Council be in agreement with the terms, Ajisai will give it the Empire's Stamp and it shall be made official.''

Nagato took the scroll, but he didn't open it. He merely pocketed it, ''And the other nations?''

''Konoha and Suna will most likely strengthen their relationship. That leaves out Kumo and Iwagakure. At this stage, it is difficult to say how those two will move about. Nevertheless, I believe Iwa will eventually form an alliance with Suna and Konoha. Of course there will be problems, but Gaara will iron things out,'' Naruto explained lightly. ''Kumo will likely join as well. But I'm not too sure with the Raikage.''

''Whatever plays out won't matter as long as you're able to maintain balance,'' Nagato said. ''The Tri-alliance has to be powerful enough to stand against the Great Nations. If things lead to war, we will have to subdue them.''

''No, Disagreements there,'' Naruto said with a wave of his right hand. ''I have spoken to the Raikage about supplying weapons for the Grand Games. The deal has been concluded.''

''We could have done that ourselves,'' Karin said earning nods of agreements from everyone else in the room. ''The weapons don't have to be from an expert blacksmith – we just need usable weapons that will be disposed of once the games are concluded.''

''Was there a reason you chose to do that?'' Konan asked, knowing that that Naruto always had reasons.

''There was nothing serious about it. I just wanted to see a few things,'' Naruto said quietly. ''Are you not pleased with the choice? We may not have any planned relationship with Kumogakure, but A can be reasoned with and if we're looking for peace, we must be able to negotiate with everyone, for a peaceful world cannot be made by enemies.''

''I understand that, Naruto,'' Karin said with a nod. ''But if there is a way to handle things different, you should. Our economy might be big, but we still need to account for our spending. Our money is not limitless. We still have to build a three cities around this castle, and as per your requirements, you know that will cost much.''

"I have calculated the expenses quite well, Karin," Naruto said calmly. "Besides, should you be the one to be talking about spending money wisely?"

"I'm merely spending on what is necessary; you're the one who spends more than anyone. These projects we're going to build are yours, mind you?"

Naruto waved his right hand dismissively. "Those are necessary things that are needed for the rise of the empire," he said, pausing for a moment as he smiled pleasantly. "I will be careful next time I spend _my _money."

Nagato cut off the pointless banter between Naruto and Konan. ''When does that begin, anyway?'' Nagato asked, he wasn't concerned about money.

''After the Grand Games, so next month,'' Naruto said quietly. ''Haku's city will have the Jonin school, and he shall rule over it. Guren's city, will have the Chunin school. The Third city has yet to be decided on who shall rule over it, but it will have the Genin school. We have decided that Uzu cannot contain all schools, especially when it is not a shinobi village.''

Nagato merely nodded, and then moved on to another matter. ''There was something that was brought up,'' he said, ''and it affects you,'' he said to Naruto.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, ''what?''

''Your position as the Emperor makes you head of our government, but not the highest order of control in the empire. We have decided that you will no longer be part of the Council – you will appear when requested. The meetings will no longer be held here. The Council shall discuss that without you,'' Nagato said. ''Since both Haku and Guren are going to be made nobles, we have decided to give them two seats in the Council.''

Naruto's raised brow attracted the other one, but he didn't say a word.

''You'll still have the power you enjoy. Most responsibilities fall to you anyway,'' Karin said with a bit of a shrug. ''Our weekly dinner will now be done once in a month, but we will still do it here. The Empire's funds will still be controlled by me. So you need to make a request when you want access to it. Well, you have Uzumaki Corp's funds under your control anyway.''

Naruto's eye brows settled into place. ''I see,'' that was all he said.

''Aren't you going to say anything more to it?'' Aika asked with a raised brow. ''I know you have some thoughts running through your head.''

Naruto shook his head with a smile, a kind of a smile. ''You should all stay for the night. You will depart tomorrow morning,'' he rose from his feet. ''I'm sure you have much to discuss, even without Haku and Guren. You can do that now.''

Karin's eyes snapped at Aika, who was still staring at the door Naruto used when going out. ''Didn't he just say he will get us all killed during the night?'' she asked with a hint of fear.

''No,'' Aika said shaking her head, slightly amused. ''What makes you say something like that, Karin?''

Really? She'd think that? Naruto wouldn't do anything like that. They were his precious family, and although he saw to it that this Empire was founded, he had no qualms with the choice that was made. Aika hadn't talked to him about it, but she was certain. He may not have showed his thoughts about the matter, but there was no way that Naruto would be pissed off enough to plot their murders. How could he even think of killing his precious Aika-chan anyway?

''His response, lack of rather,'' Karin said, still staring at Aika.

Aika waved off her right hand dismissively. ''If Either Nagato and Konan knew that something like this would mean much to Naruto, they wouldn't have agreed to it,'' she said. ''But this is a problem.''

''What?''

''You,'' Aika said pointing a stare at Karin. ''You're not as strong as I'd first thought. None of us had those thoughts, and you were acting brave when he was here but now that he is gone, you're panicking? Don't make any decisions if you can't face the consequences. I'd assure you, there will be."

Karin frowned deeply. ''What kind of consequences are you talking about?''

Aika shrugged once again. ''Who knows? That will depend on how much amusement Naruto wishes to have in 'someone's' expense,'' she said. ''You can rest assured about privacy: this room has it all. Not even Naruto can eavesdrop,'' the last words were said to both Nagato and Konan.

Nagato accepted those words with a nod, ''what do you have to report?'' He asked Aika. "Is there anything Naruto has been up to that we should know?"

**The Following Day**

A change in Nagato's expression caused Konan to question what was wrong as the two were travelling back to Amegakure in a train that had left the Fang earlier in the morning.

''Is something wrong, Nagato?'' Konan asked in a worried tone. Before Nagato could even respond to the question, the train let out a screech as the breaks were set off at a high speed.

''We have some guests,'' Nagato said as he stood up from his seat. ''And they are looking for a fight,'' the god of Amegakure said neutrally.

He hadn't been expecting to be fighting anyone at this time of the day nor at any time for that matter. The life without battles had been a bit welcomed by his body and his mind. It was nice to have some peace every now and then. But that didn't mean he wasn't prepared for the battle. It wasn't anything like that. Uzumaki Nagato was always prepared to fight anyone who dared stood in his way. He wouldn't back down because it was unexpected.

''Is it Itachi?''

Nagato nodded. ''Along with Kisame,'' the Uzumaki said as the train finally came to a halt. ''I will handle Itachi. You take on Kisame,'' he paused and stared into Konan's eyes for a moment before adding. ''Be careful. Kisame is dangerous.''

Konan was touched, but she just nodded in acceptance of his words. ''I didn't think they would attack us like this,'' she said as the two stepped outside of the train. ''Well, the attack was going to happen anytime soon. Naruto had said so.''

Nagato nodded. He looked around the terrain: it was not a clear place to fight – there were trees all over. They were safe now because some trees had been cut down when the rail was being constructed for the train to pass.

''He mentioned it again last night,'' Nagato said. At that moment, Itachi and Kisame landed in front of the two. Nagato narrowed his eyes at the former. ''You still wear the Akatsuki's cloak, even after betraying the organization. No, you never were truly part of it, were you, Itachi?''

''You can put it that way,'' the Uchiha said stoically.

''I wanted to have piece of him too,'' Kisame complained looking at Nagato. ''But it can't be helped,'' he turned his gaze towards Konan. ''Shall we?'' He said with a large toothy grin.

Konan's response was to simply disappear, and Kisame followed suit.

For Itachi, this had to be done quickly before Naruto sniffed it out. He didn't want the blond to take part in proceedings while Nagato was still standing. Even though he had the perfect Susano'o, Itachi knew he could not win against the might of the Kyuubi and the Rinnegan altogether – Not when there was Naruto's devious mind working things out.

''You will not live to see the end of the day, Itachi, do you still wish to proceed? The Uzumaki Empire can use your powers for the greater good,'' Nagato offered quietly.

''I have already failed my brother,'' there was some bitterness in his tone. ''I couldn't even protect Konoha from being destroyed by your hand. But even if I am to die, this is something that I will at least accomplish.''

**End of chapter**

Hello. How long has it been? Missed you guys.

The issue of pairings still troubles me. I don't know how to go about it, but I'm still keeping my options open. The story still has a long way to go unless I decide to cut it short – there are no plans for that, however.

There are two scenes I cut off, to make the chapter a little shorter as I have noticed that my chapters have become longer than. I will make those scenes available for the next chapter – which I haven't started, yet, and not sure when I swill start.

The Omnipresent Sage


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Naruto flashed inside a large dome of water just beside a battered Konan. He frowned as his eyes looked around before looking at Konan, who looked relieved to see he'd made it. He didn't say a word to her. He created a clone which took her and flashed outside of the water via teleportation.

Seeing Naruto, Kisame grinned, ''Oh, will you look at that. This will be fun,'' a very shark-alike Kisame said a bit happily.

Naruto didn't respond to Kisame, he held a single hand seal and disappeared in a flash of yellow, appearing beside Konan. He looked at her once again before looking at the dome of water.

Konan noted Naruto was different. Of all the years she has known the blond, she never felt him leaking a killing intent. Even when he was on a killing spree, he didn't leak a killing intent. But now, he was leaking it. Now, Konan wasn't a weak kunoichi. She had experienced worse things, but the feeling she got 'this' Naruto gave her heart a cold feeling and a chill down her spine.

What could be the course of the change? Konan couldn't help herself with an answer. Was he bothered by the attack? He knew it would happen. Did he think that they would win? There was certainly no reason to doubt their power. Naruto had said that Nagato was stronger than him, but perhaps he was lying about it. Nevertheless, it showed that he didn't view Nagato as someone who was weak, but had acknowledged that the Uzumaki was indeed a powerful foe.

''He is difficult to fight inside the water,'' Konan said, opting to face the danger that was ahead rather than her thoughts. She was worried about Nagato anyway. ''Only he can breath inside and the centre moves with him. This makes it rather difficult to escape him.''

Naruto's response so to hold out his right hand, his beloved scythe appeared. There was no puff of smoke, it just appeared out of nowhere, and Naruto twisted it by the chain connected to the hilt. After getting the feeling of his weapon, he snapped his neck once and took a step forward.

''I don't plan on getting inside that thing. Even I realize its not safe. This is why my way of escaping it was through teleportation,'' Naruto said walking away from Konan. ''Just one blast and I will force him out in the open.''

He wasn't about to enter a stage created by someone else. Never. Perhaps he was arrogant to think that he was Uzumaki Naruto and didn't dance for anyone's tune, but he still refused to do so, not when he could change things. It was even more so demanding that he didn't do it since he had no desire whatsoever to fight the man. He was just going to kill Kisame and turn towards Itachi.

Once again, Naruto's eyes stared at the dome of water as he came to a halt. His grip on his scythe strengthened as he channelled wind. ''Wind Cutter!'' Naruto swung his scythe, releasing a wave of wind that was shaped like a blade. The attack moved in tremendous speed, and invisible to the naked eye.

The jutsu cut through the dome, but it didn't split afterward. Kisame reacted quickly to put it back together again. But as he looked outside, Naruto didn't move, and didn't appear as if he was going to attack again. This forced the former Kiri-nin to cancel his jutsu and separate from Samehada.

Kisame looked battered as well, and was on his knees as he recovered his breath. Once he'd recovered enough, he stood up, ''It was certain that you weren't going to join me,'' Kisame said as if he was answering a question from Naruto.

''You're already worn out,'' Naruto said slowly, walking towards Kisame. ''Konan must have given you a beating. But that doesn't mean that I will hold back because of your current condition.''

Kisame grinned, ''I wouldn't expect you to do so,'' he said hardening his grip on Samehada.

He was certainly running low on Chakra. He had spent so much, and it wasn't because of Samehada, he probably would've been killed by that woman. She had proved to be too much than Kisame had expected. In his current condition, he couldn't defeat Naruto without getting more chakra. Samehada would prove useful in getting more chakra from Naruto, the blond had plenty. That would even things out.

Naruto suddenly disappeared from Kisame's view. On instinct, Kisame jumped up into the air. Naruto's scythe cut through the air just below him. If he hadn't jumped up, it would have cut through his waist cleanly. No doubt it was coated with wind. He'd felt the wind hit him.

Kisame flipped while still in mid-air, and twisting to face the blond. He swung his blade downwards, slashing it straight at Naruto's forehead. Naruto reacted by jumping back slightly, but the moment he touched down the ground, he lunged towards Kisame once again, swinging his scythe.

Kisame blocked the swing by positioning his sword on his left side, but Samehada let out a screech of pain, forcing him to jump away from Naruto. As he landed down, he looked at his sword and saw blood. He frowned.

''So, you're using wind, pure wind at that matter,'' Kisame said to Naruto. ''That's about the only thing that can cut Samehada and also shields you from your chakra being sulked."

''You're low on chakra, I'm not stupid enough to throw Ninjutsu at you knowing you'll just absorb it,'' Naruto said, spinning his scythe on the right hand.

Kisame appeared to shrug in response before charging straight at Naruto. He swung his blade aiming at Naruto's head. The blond stepped back slightly before raising his right foot, and swung it towards' Kisame's upper body. The blue-skinned shinobi caught Naruto's foot.

While still holding Naruto's foot, Kisame spun around, throwing the blond to the other side. Naruto flipped once and landed on the ground gracefully in a kneeled position. Not a second later, Kisame flashed in front of him, Samehada coming from the right side.

Remarkably, Naruto managed to react far faster before the sword could slam into his shoulder: while jumping up, he stabbed the hilt of his scythe into the ground. As he did that, Samehanda hit the metal hilt while Naruto's feet landed on the scythe's blade. Reacting quickly, Naruto slammed his right foot on Kisame's temple – the kick was enhanced with wind. The kick sent the man sailing away.

While Kisame was still in mid-air, his senses were brought into panic when he realized he was going to crash into hundreds of paper bombs created by Konan. If he hit those, he was going to die. There was no question about it.

He managed to position his body to face the papers while holding both his hands together. ''Suiton: Water Bullet!'' He just wanted to create a path where he'd be able to pass through to avoid the paper bombs.

Kisame widened his eyes as he was releasing his jutsu: Naruto suddenly flashed behind him. Chains burst forth from behind the blond, and pierced through his shoulder and knee joints.

'This is it,' Kisame thought closing his eyes. He shouldn't have thought Konan wouldn't interfere with the battle. Doing that had given her the opportunity to attack and leave him open like this.

Naruto swung his scythe, coated with wind, and cut through Kisame's neck, separating his head from his body. He retracted his chains and looked the other way as he landed on the ground.

''Why did you interfere?''

''I just spend up the inevitable and your clone didn't bother to stop me.'' Konan said flatly. ''Why did you just appear now? You could have saved me a lot of trouble by coming here earlier.''

There had been also some fireworks and trembles occurring in the side Nagato had been fighting. She coldnt hear anything but she was worried about Nagato. It wasn't that she didn't trust his ability: she believed no one could defeat him in his very best. He was god after all.

But the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan had so many unknown elements that she didn't want to know. If Naruto had gone through the trouble of giving Itachi those eyes, then there had to be some serious power behind them. There was also something that Nagto had sasid that didn't give her a peace of mind.

"If you summoned me earlier, I would have come," Naruto stated in a quaite tone. "But you didn't. Do you have room to complain?"

"I'm not complaining," Konan said. Well, he was true that of he wanted him to come here earlier he should have summoned him earlier, but "You knew that this attack would occur."

"I did warn Nagato," Naruto said. "I know a lot of things, Konan, but I don't know everything. Some things I choose to ignore, just for the fun of things. I like interesting things after all, besides, I trust your skills. You are not a Karin or Aika. I don't have to protect your every move."

Konan sighed. "Perhaps I'm just worried about Nagato. He may mobile, but he still not fast enough," she paused for a moment and looked at Naruto carefully. "Sorry," she said.

Naruto raised a curous eye brow at the apology. "Huh?"

"My behaviour just now," Konan said. "You have been our dear friend and family for years. In any case, we should head to where Nagato is."

Naruto shook his head. "You're going to rest. I will finish up things with Nagato and Itachi," Naruto gripped his scythe tightly. ''Take her to the castle,'' he ordered his clone and disappeared.

It seemed as if a war had just occurred on the very ground Naruto next appeared to. It was the sort of landscape redesign that would make Madara a very excited man. This was the kind of sight that the man relished to witness. Well, all great man had the love of a good battle – well at least some of them.

Naruto wasn't going to be in denial and say this didn't make his blood rush with excitement. He couldn't even hide his excitement with large mad grin on his face at the sight of the burnt ground and craters. There was no tree standing, no boulders, just a naked ground and many craters. An epic battle really did occur here. Only thing was standing and that was the Gedo Mazo.

The only thing Naruto hated was that he didn't witness it. But he was going to have his fun soon enough.

Up in the sky, there was the creation of a moon stone. The results of Nagato's Chibaku Tensei. Another lovely sight. The Rinnegan really did work wonders. Truly the eyes of a god. What sort of Ninjutsu was this? This wasn't even the best it could do.

Naruto turned to the Gedo Mazo. Without another word, he disappeared and appeared atop of the Gedo Mazo with his scythe still on his right hand.

"You're a mess," Naruto said to Nagato, looking at his torn up form.

"It was brutal. Going against a Susanoo isn't something I want to do again. I may have the Rinnegan in my possession but the thing is a beast its only good for destruction," Nagato said calmly. "It's partly your fault. You could have warned me that it would be this destructive."

Naruto shrugged. "I hadn't quite seen it myself. Still haven't. I only heard stories from Madara and shown some things via genjutsu but nothing in real life," the blond said. "I guess it my turn to have fun. I haven't had a fully served all."

Nagato looked at Naruto. "I knew you'd want to fight too," he said shaking his head. "I will release it then," he said holding both his hands. "Do you want the Rinnegan. It will even things out, and you have said you would want to wield it one day."

Naruto looked at the crumbling formation for a full minute and turned to Nagato. He gripped his scythe tightly before shaking his head. He smiled. "Perhaps it's best I don't take them. Although every part of me is screaming for me to wield the power Madara once wielded, I don't think it will do both us good. I will probably age war before the day ends, seeking all destruction to fill up my starved blood thirst."

Nagato didn't comment on it. He just nodded. Naruto understood himself better than anyone. And if the blond was saying it wasn't a good idea, Nagato wasn't going to argue with it.

"I will fight with all that I have. Besides, the battle isn't going to last that long. At this stage, Itachi can only hold his Susanoo for a few minutes." Naruto said, cracking up his neck. "You should put up a barrier. We don't want any nasty surprises."

With that said Naruto jumped away from the Gedo Mazo and landed in one of the boulders that had fell when Nagato released his Jutsu.

"Hello, Itachi," Naruto greeted. "I see you have done far better than I'd anticipated," he said, the scythe being swung on his right side, and a glint of crimson radiating behind the bangs that hid his right eye.

In the blink of an eye, Naruto disappeared, and a second later, "Itachi" burst into crows as Naruto's scythe cut him in half.

Naruto turned around to face Itachi, "Was it fun for you? I want to have some fun as well. You're not too tired are you?"

Itachi didn't respond to that. "I was wondering why you'd let me fight Nagato. It appears that you don't know about my hidden card…"

Naruto tilted his head to the side, eyes narrowed. "Are you going to tell me?"

"The Sword of Totsuka," Itachi said. "I could have used it on Nagato. His mobility isn't great as yours. I can't hope to impale you with it. What would you have done if I had sealed Nagato away?"

After a few moments of silence, Naruto finally spoke, "I see. A few of my calculations were off then," his tone was just flat. But then he smiled as he folded his hands across his chest. "Even that sinister Zetsu wasn't able to find it, not even Orochimaru… well, that hardly matters anyway. Why are you so intent on stopping me? No, what is your goal. If you really wanted to stop me, you could have started with Nagato and I would have not been shocked."

"What is your goal Naruto?"

Naruto cocked his head, stroking his chin in a thoughtful manner. "That is a tricky question. I'm not sure I know the answer to that one. But I guess I just want to have a blast of a life…"

Naruto didn't even say he wanted peace – that made Itachi frown, especially when his Kingdom wanted that peace. As first thought, peace wasn't Naruto's ideal, but Nagato's.

His response also made Itachi aware that trying to get anything over the blond wasn't even going to be easy. Well, he'd known that from the start. Still, how did he go about trying to unsure that this person didn't walk the path that would ruin the Elemental Nations?

There were certain aspects about Naruto that he wasn't willing to admit to anyone and Itachi wanted to bring that out into play. "I didn't resort to seal Nagato when realized beating him would be unlikely. I wanted to talk to him as well. It is said that you can sometimes understand someone's emotions when you feel their blade. I understand what Nagato wishes and I now realize that he is needed for you to remain in line."

Naruto merely raised an eye brow in question, but said nothing.

"When you saved that girl, Aika, you picked her up from a number of people. Why did you only save her from slavery?"

"Who knows?" Naruto said indifferently. Seeing Itachi's look, he smiled. "So this is where we talk about our emotions, huh? Very well then, I saved her because she wanted to be saved… no, she hadn't lost hope for freedom even when everyone around her had lost all hope.

As I was teaching her how to walk, I felt a sense of accomplishment. It'd made me happy to see her smile again, and so to satisfy my desires I went around to find those I could save."

"That's an honest response… coming from you," Itachi said. "Neji had a certain fate awaiting him, so did Gaara. They were slaves, as Aika was. You were also a slave to your predicament. You wanted to see if it was possible to escape fate. Even though your experiments with those three proved it was, you believed you were far too gone to change, and so you embraced your corrupted heart. Those three keep you sane; knowing that they can change and are happy also makes you happy, although you won't admit it."

"You're reading too much into nothing," Naruto said waving his left hand. "What I desire is entertainment and living an interesting life. I want to try all things, good and evil, just for the experiences. I do intend on making the Uzumaki great, as well as recording my name is greatest shinobi to have ever lived."

That was about it. There could be a few things left out there and there but Naruto wasn't about to go that deep with Uchiha Itachi.

"No one is beyond, redemption Naruto," Itachi said holding out both his hands. "But you know that well, don't you? Like most things with you, it doesn't apply to but to other people. What you are is a hypocrite. You teach others good, but can't follow the same line yourself."

Naruto laughed, 'He called me a hypocrite, Kurama' Naruto said to the Bijuu within him.

'He isn't lying,' the Bijuu responded flatly.

'I didn't say he was,' Naruto said, before turning his full attention back to Itachi once more. "As Madara would say jovially, shall we dance, Uchiha?" There was a wide smile on his face as he said so.

The blond didn't wait for Itachi to make a move, he sped through hand seals. "Katon: Majestic Frame Destroyer!" Naruto released a wide wave of extremely intense flames. The flames consumed the oxygen as they sped towards the Uchiha, with the atmosphere becoming intensively hot by the second.

Itachi summoned his Susanoo. It wasn't perfect, just complete. That was enough to shield him from getting burned by the flames that were washing over the ground like a sea wave. Itachi braced himself as the flames collided with his Susanoo.

He cursed when the flames surrounded him, looking to drown him. His Susanoo was holding firm, but the heat of the flames was making him sweat. Before he could think of making a move, a chain burst forth from the ground, grapping his right foot. That stopped any movement he may have had planned.

Expect Naruto to use an S-ranked jutsu as a mere distraction.

Powerful gusts of winds blew by, dispersing the flames. Itachi saw Naruto walking towards him, slowly. The chain wouldn't come off and he couldn't break it at once. There was only one way out of this.

"Amaterasu"

Itachi forced himself from widening his eyes as Naruto spoke behind him, inside his Susanoo. "Boo!"

As Itachi tried to turn around, Naruto slammed a wind enhanced punch at his back. There was a loud boom when the punch connected with him, and upon the contact, he was sent rocketing out of his Susanoo.

Thankfully, Naruto was merciful. He didn't attack any further as the Uchiha crashed into the ground, and stayed down for a moment, nursing the pain. Finally, Itachi stood up. He looked at Naruto – who was sitting on a boulder, legs crossed and hands folded across his chest.

"That chain. It had the Hiraishin mark on it…" Itachi said. "You baited me into using the Susanoo, and Amaterasu. This wasn't to land the knockout blow, but what?"

"Where would be the fun in things if I'd restrained your movements with a seal and pierced through your back with a chakra rod?" Naruto asked. "Now come on, use what I gave you…"

"Fine…" Itachi did as told and activated the perfect Susanoo.

Seeing the giant rising, Naruto remained sitting, only his eyes moving, and his grin widening. He then went through hand seals, still sitting. "Mokuton: Deep Exploding Forest."

The very ground began to shake as Itachi stared down at Naruto's form, not knowing what to expect from the blond. He was thinking the blond would utilize a different style compared to what he did when he was fighting Jiraiya. Besides that, circumstances forced a different approach to this battle. There was a mountain before him, and the only to move it was to utilize mass weapons of destruction.

Large roots burst forth from the ground beneath Itachi's Susano'o. They came out at a fast pace and began to tie themselves around the giant, moving up. The Susano'o tried to cut them off, tearing them off by moving slightly, but more roots just came forth. In fact, the more Itachi struggled, the more aggressive the roots got in their quest to entangle themselves around the Susano'o.

Still, it seemed that neither was going to lose.

Naruto jumped back, activating the last part of the jutsu.

Boom!

It wasn't called exploding forest for no reason. All the roots that had sprouted from the ground burst into an eye shattering explosion that produced a massive shockwave. There were no flames whatsoever, just a boom, but turned the roots into nothing and a violent sound waves that hit Itachi's Susano'o hard.

If they had hit from one side, even the giant would've moved to the side, even if it was just a little. But because the explosion was surrounding the giant, the explosion had more direct effect as all the sound waves centered into one place: the Susano'o.

Itachi cursed as he kept his Susano'o from losing form. He had felt that the shockwave produced by the explosion had been trying to tear the Susano'o apart. If it had been his physically body, he wouldn't have escaped in one piece. Susano'o was truly useful in moments like this and it didn't seem like his opponent was going to play either.

Although he was surprised that Naruto could use Mokuton, mere roots shouldn't have been able to cause such an explosion. There was something in those roots that exploded. The roots had been just used as a distraction or something to hold him down. Itachi didn't get the chance to think deep into it as Naruto had suddenly appeared beside his Susano'o's feet.

Naruto was holding five special kunais with his right hand. He threw all of them towards the Susanoo's left foot and waited for a moment. The Susanoo's right foot rose up slightly and tried to crush him under its massive print, but Naruto jumped away just in time. And while the right foot was still in the air, Naruto set off some fireworks.

Boom!

The special kunais burst into a beautiful sight of blue flames that tore through the ground the Susanoo's foot stood. The explosion had been powerful enough to cause a massive crater, but didn't damage the Susano'o. However, because its right foot was still in midair, and the left was forced down because the explosion 'ate' its ground, the Susano'o lost its footing and began to fall back slightly.

'Well, shit,' Naruto thought: he was still in midair after his jump from the ground. What was making him curse was the fact that even though the Susano'o had lost its footing, its blade hadn't lost the sight of him or anything. It was moving towards him venomously.

To protect himself, and quickly brought out his chains around him, and they formed a barrier. Not a second later, the Susanoo's blade crashed into the barrier. Shield or not, Naruto was sent sailing backwards like a missile. The swing had destroyed his barrier, and sent him a good distance away.

To stop himself from the momentum, Naruto brought out three large chakra hands and slammed them into the ground. Within a second, his movement stopped and he was able to fall down the ground as his chakra hands dispersed. He fell because despite regaining some balance, that attack had taken the wind out of him.

Naruto crashed down on his knees, and coughed out some blood. Yet, he just grinned.

'Are you suicidal?' Kurama more like demanded from Naruto. 'You know that swing can cut through a mountain... And you just stood in its way. If it wasn't' because of that barrier, you would've been cut in half.'

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly as he stood up, seemingly okay. 'I can heal myself even without your help,' he said. 'Well, healing serious wounds would require your chakra, but that gives me room to be careless a little.'

'Just don't get yourself cut; both our lives depend on it...'

'You worry too much,' Naruto said with another shrug. 'If I become completely focused on weeding out mistakes and avoiding every little thing, I won't have fun,' he said placing his glowing right hand on his chest. 'Now then, shall we go back to the ring? We don't Itachi to be declared winner by a countdown.'

Kurama shook his head. 'My chakra is ready when you require it,' that was what he was willing to say for the moment. Commenting on Naruto's madness wouldn't be worth it.

Naruto gave a mental nod and rushed back to the 'arena.' Susano'o was waiting for him.

''I didn't think you'd be like this,'' Itachi admitted. ''Why did you give me this power, Naruto?''

Naruto tilted his head to the side. ''I helped Nagato get on his feet as well,'' he said. ''To answer your question: let us just say I did it to make things interesting. I wanted to see the perfect Susano'o. I wanted Sasuke to have it as well. That way, I could get to watch two Susanoo's fight. But when a realized your brother wouldn't be a use, I wrote him off and decided to just stick with one match: Rinnegan versus the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.''

''That is all?''

Naruto waved his right hand dismissively, ''yeah that's about it,'' he said nonchalantly. But then he tilted his head to the right and gave an expression that said, 'a thought just came up. ''Oh, and I thought you could participate along the Uzumaki in war... But some people were against it, so I that idea has been rendered mute. I can't instigate one, but I must do things for peace.''

''Why would you want war?''

Naruto raised an eye brow. ''Isn't that obvious?''

After saying those words, Naruto took to the air. He jumped up high into the face of the Susano'o and remained in air, floating. He smiled at Itachi. ''It's nothing special. Just wind. It is my natural Element.''

''Amaterasu,'' Itachi activated the eternal flames before Naruto could do whatever it was that he was planning.

Naruto flashed back slightly, and the place he'd been floating became engulfed by jet black flames. He'd sensed it. With Amaterasu, you could sense the buildup of chakra from the eye with which the jutsu was cast.

Naruto raised an index finger, moving it side to side. His body became engulfed by an orange mass of chakra - he'd activated his Tailed-beast cloak. ''This is necessary since I'm battling against the extreme. You can't complain can you?''

While saying that, he raised his right hand, and two more chakra hands were formed. ''Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken,'' the screeching sound started to fill the area as the jutsu begun to take form. Its furious blades were orange and its center was a dense miniature tailed beast bomb.

Naruto threw the jutsu straight at the Susano'o. As it sped towards him, Itachi held out his Susanoo's blade before swing it towards the jutsu. He wasn't taking any chances, especially when he could see that even the wind was being carried by the jutsu.

The Susanoo's blade collided with Naruto's jutsu, resulting in a large explosion that produced powerful gusts of winds that even pushed Naruto backwards. If it had occurred on the ground, it would have turned stone into ash. Even so, Itachi's blade was not harmed. It had succeeded in deflecting the jutsu and man was he glad.

The second blade of the Susano'o cut through the explosion, clearing it by the force it created as it cleaved through the air. The blade itself may not have reached Naruto, but the force it created reached him. It slammed into him, sending him sailing backwards slightly.

Naruto managed to get himself in balance and landed on the ground. But he suddenly disappeared.

Boom!

That was the sound that resounded with a shockwave when Naruto slammed his right fist into the Susanoo's gut. As small as he was compared to the giant armor, his form packed quiet the punch. He might not have sent it flying backwards, but the Susano'o did slide backwards.

Once again, crows were launched at Naruto. And this time, there were many of them, at least fifty. The crows surrounded Naruto, hissing at him as some tried to take a bite. What Naruto realized with their presence along with the sound they were making, they were disrupting his senses, chakra to be precise.

Naruto forced himself away from the crows, but once again, he was forced to curse as getting away from the crows only led him to the path of the crimson blade. Brutally, the blade slammed into Naruto. The collision once again forced him to cough up blood as he felt something snap inside his body.

That really did hurt.

And he kind of liked the pain he felt. Talk about being twisted.

As he flew like a missile, Naruto transformed into a full tailed beast. The Kyuubi came out into play in all its glory. Its magnificent form hit the ground, paws digging deep to stop the momentum as it was sliding backwards. Once it came to a stop, it began to gather chakra.

The Kyuubi then absorbed the chakra it had been gathering and released a powerful stream of energy. The blast reached its target in a second - it just whizzed through the air with no resistance. The only resistance only came in the form of the Susanoo's blade – which was held up vertically to block the jutsu.

There was no explosion when the jutsu collided with Itachi's sword. The blast clashed with the blade was diverted into different locations away from Itachi. The diverted beams were the ones that caused mountains of explosions as they hit the ground. This caused the earth to tremble slightly and the Susano'o to be pushed back as it held back the beam.

Naruto didn't release his transformation. The Kyuubi began to charge towards Itachi's Susano'o and as it ran it began to take another transformation. It took a more humanoid look and stood on its feet, but the nine-tails continued to swing behind. As with Itachi, Naruto was visible in the head of the mass being of chakra.

Naruto's transformation held out his right hand before seemingly gripping something. Itachi narrowed his eyes. The naked eye couldn't see, but that thing was holding a wind blade. As expected. The blond did say wind was his natural element.

As the mass of chakra reached Itachi, it waved its own wind blade towards Itachi. The blade was swung around the mid-section of the Susano'o on its left side. Itachi blocked the blade with the Susanoo's left hand, catching it firmly within its palm. He didn't let go as he swung his own blade towards Naruto's left. The blond created another wind blade and blocked the swing.

The results were tremendous. The clash of the swords caused a massive shockwave that tore through the battlefield.

With Nagato

The God of Amegakure shook his head. He could feel the tremors of the clash even inside the barrier. Perhaps he should have fought like that as well when he was using the Gedo Mazo to counter the Susano'os physical strength. Well, it hardly mattered anyway. This little entertainment for Naruto would end soon. Itachi couldn't hold this much longer, not after everything that he had with him and now this.

Still, this place has taken quite the beating. If there had been other people here, there would have been massive losses on both sides. War did bring out such results, and continued battles brought about such results to the landscape. Was it a good thing? Not to the landscape. Nagato had seen what continued battles do. Amegakure was used as a stage for too long and its land was ruined because of the battles.

There was a puff of smoke just beside Nagato. He looked to his right and saw a toad. This wasn't what he was expecting to see at this stage. No, he wasn't expecting to see Toads unless he was in a battle against Konoha or Jiraiya. Still, Nagato didn't show his surprise. He spoke as calmly as he could in a normal situation.

''If I'm not mistaken, you must be one of the elder Sage Toad from Mount Myoboku,'' the Rinnegan wielder said.

If Fakusaku was surprised, he didn't show it. ''I'm surprised you know. That isn't the type of information that should be known outside of our contractors.''

''Naruto knows all sort of things,'' Nagato said calmly. ''Two years ago he was searching for your land so that he could learn the power of Senjutsu... That made him observe a lot of your kind's interactions with Jiraiya and roam the world in search for your land... Maybe I have I have said too much. What do you want?''

Fukasaku looked at the raging battle between Naruto and Itachi. How he wished the land was never forced to witness such monstrosity. ''For generations we have been watching over humans. Even when we chose our contractors, we are very selective as we like those who will bring good change to this world.

Jiraiya-chan once thought of you as the child of prophecy. You may or may not be. But if you truly desire peace, you will not interfere with what is going to happen to Naruto. Rest assured, he isn't going to die...'' that said, the Toad disappeared in a puff of smoke.

That just made Nagato curious. What was the Toad talking about?

Back with Naruto

Naruto had released his transformation, and was on his feet: he wasn't using Kurama's chakra at all. He stared up into Itachi for a moment before looking at his hands. It may have been short, but it was a bit fun. Now he had experienced a battle against the perfect Susano'o. A worthwhile experience since the Uchiha clan was going to die.

Susano'o began to disperse and Itachi fell down the ground on his knees, breathing heavily.

''This is your second battle,'' Naruto said, walking over to the Uchiha. ''It is understandable that you'd be worn out just after a few minutes. But it was a bit fun don't you think?''

Itachi remained faced down as Naruto reached him. Before Naruto could do anything, crows started crying. The blond looked up: they were flying above him in a circle, chirping about something.

Naruto looked back at Itachi, who was trying to get up. When Itachi's eyes finally met with his, Naruto realized something, but he wasn't able to escape because just then, two crimson hands burst forth from the ground.

He frowned. ''I knew it was a clone, but I was curious to see what sort of a trap you hand planned up for me. I never expected it to be something like this,'' Naruto said facing up, trying not to look at the 'clone' which was staring him - it possessed both Shisui's eyes.

''It doesn't matter anymore,'' Itachi said from behind Naruto as the clone burst into a murder of crows. A single crow flew towards Itachi, and the Uchiha burnt it with Amaterasu. ''The commands were set that day in Konoha, and I just activated them. My mission was never to kill you. I realized that I couldn't kill Nagato either, so this was what I could do. And now I can have no doubt that you will strive for peace.''

As the crimson hands let go of Naruto, Itachi's body burst into black flames. The Uchiha spoke as if it was alright. ''These flames were planted beforehand with instructions to set off if I fail to activate that jutsu or after I have succeeded. I can't have you taking my eyes.''

Naruto turned to face the burning Uchiha. ''So you knew that even if you gave your eyes to your brother, he would have died ultimately. Itachi, once more again you prove to me that your genius wasn't fabricated.''

Nagato appeared just then. ''That settles things,'' he said, looking at Naruto carefully. Something had happened; Naruto wasn't just willing to acknowledge it. Perhaps he'd yet to realize it.

Naruto nodded and looked into the sky. ''I wonder Nagato: I have no problems with war and yet I stopped you from leading a path that would bring war into this world. I said your way wouldn't bring True peace to the Elemental Nations. What is true peace? Did I just stop you because the idea wasn't right?''

Nagato looked up. He'd wondered about such himself, but was never able to come up with an answer. What he had discovered with Naruto was that forming guesses and opinions didn't do much good. Getting answers from the blond himself was the way to go. Apparently, the blond didn't have all answers.

''You were young at that point and still keen on learning. Perhaps a contributing factor was your relationship with Aika, Neji and Gaara. You were teaching them 'good'. Perhaps you thought good was needed for me as well.'' Nagato said in a quiet tone. ''I have had much time to reflect on my choices. I admit that I did stray on my path, but you have given Konan and I something we didn't have, and I'm sure this is something that Yahiko would approve.''

''Perhaps,'' Naruto said in thought. ''Well, we are only in this path. We, Uzumaki, we will bring peace to this rotten world, won't we?'' He asked, turning around to face Nagato.

Pein nodded. ''A lasting one for that matter,'' he said. ''We are partners... The Toads came up...'' he didn't say what the Toad said to him and he wasn't expecting Naruto ask him.

''From what I was able to 'strangle' out of Zetsu, they have had a role in events that have seen the changes to this world. Perhaps I should pay them a visit...'' Naruto said.

''Where you able to find it?''

Naruto shook his head. ''Not the precise location. I have the General location, but my clones have searched and found nothing. However, I have found some of the portals they use. Its small enough for Toads, and so I just have to transform into something smaller and hopefully I will appear in that land.''

He wasn't sure, and yet he would do it. Nagato shook his head. It was taking a risk but Naruto wouldn't mind. ''Is there any other way?''

''Finding a Toad and force it to take me to its land,'' Naruto said easily enough. ''But I prefer the first. I have no desire to start a war with the damn toads after all. Their land is needed.''

''When did you start worrying about that?''

Naruto merely smiled, but didn't respond to the question. He figured Nagato was being rhetoric. ''Konan is in my castle. We should head back and discuss some things.''

**Uzu Castle**

Naruto was sitting on his throne after working out a few things with Nagato and Konan. It was perhaps the most refreshing talk he's ever had with the Uzumaki. But overall, things were going to move smoothly from now on without anyone thinking of double-crossing anyone. Not that those thoughts had been there. He just didn't want someone pulling strings while he wasn't watching. The blond was quite aware that he couldn't see everywhere.

The battle with Itachi was good. It just further emphasized what he had been saying about abandoning the Akatsuki. If it got out there, people would have less trouble believing it as they do now. Naruto was also certain that there would be more trouble from the remaining two members of the Akatsuki. Well, they could be taken care off quite easily.

For now, things were in motion for the world Nagato sought.

''Finished up with everything already?'' Aika asked, walking over to the blond emperor. Naruto nodded in response. ''So, how did the battle go?''

That had been something he'd been undoubtedly looking towards. Aika was certain of it. He couldn't have given Itachi that power without having the thoughts to test it. Fighting against someone like that was Naruto's main dish. Weaker opponents were mostly just slaughtered. Well, he wasn't doing that these days. He wasn't fighting all the time anyway.

''Just fine,'' Naruto said with a small smile. He didn't say anything further as Aika made herself comfortable on his lap, her head rested on his chest. Once she could feel his warmth, Aika took Naruto's right hand and placed it on her thigh.

Whatever he wanted to say, Naruto didn't say it: he kept his mouth shut.

''I'm glad,'' Aika said. ''So, what's next?''

''The Grand Games,'' Naruto said. ''My wedding to Koyuki will be made during the Grand Games. It will be a surprise to the Elemental Nations,'' the blond said with a smile.

''Can't wait,'' Aika said with no emotion on it. Naruto felt it, but didn't say a word about it. Really, he didn't want to get into an explanation mode about the merits of keeping Koyuki happy and doing things on a level that was acceptable.

''It will be something to see,'' Naruto said. He changed the subject. ''You have been working rather well for the Council. I wish you didn't exceed your boundaries though, my dear. I tolerate most things, but a few things I will not.''

Aika tensed slightly. Given their physical contact, it was hard for Naruto to miss. But he didn't say anything to calm her, she did that all by herself ''I was wondering how long it would take for you to comment about that.''

She certainly had no delusions that Naruto wouldn't eventually know. Even though he didn't know the exact details, he would know that she was reporting to the Council. The man had trained her so he was bound to know every little thing about her. He knew when she was lying or when she was trying to hide something. She wasn't better at lying to him anyway.

''Should have said something sooner,'' Naruto said calmly. He found his hand massaging her thigh; an action that made him stare at his hand curiously as if it had a mind of its own. That was the first time he was doing that to her. There was a clear line that he drew for so long he'd managed to control himself from crossing it.

Naruto shook his head. ''Then?''

Aika took Naruto's left hand, entangled her fingers with him. ''Nagato just wanted me to report of anything that may be of threat to peace you were doing. You know, you get too excited some times and experiment on things just to see how they will end up.''

''Things are fun that way. When there is no fun, you just end up with one giant cloud of boredom floating above you. I like to make my own fun, amuse and excite myself,'' Naruto said. He then lowered his tone slightly. ''I will have to watch out though. If I can't respect procedures and power structures, I will end up tearing through my own work.''

''How so?''

''Alliances and Treaties are signed because of an agreement. They form a guideline in which things must flow, but if we cannot follow those guidelines and do things as we like, the agreements will fall. Its the same for the Council, I set it up so that the collective ideas of those in power can control the Empire rather than everything be left for whoever is chosen as king. This is for future generations as well,'' Naruto explained. ''If I can't abide by the 'rules' I created, then even future generations will not and just one person will run everything and I know better than anyone that when you leave this kind of power to just one person, they are likely to misuse it.''

Aika smiled. ''That's wonderful to know,'' she said happily.

''Yea...'' Naruto looked down at Aika for a moment before closing his eyes. ''Can I tell you something?''

Aika shifted slightly: there were emotions in Naruto's tone. Whatever it was, it must be bothering him. Yet, it was so rare for him to show emotions like this. Perhaps it was their position. ''Anything,'' Aika finally said.

''I believe Neji harbors some resentment towards me,'' Naruto said quietly.

''It doesn't seem so to me,'' Aika said. But Naruto knew better. He understood how the Hyuuga thought more than anyone else. ''What makes you say that?''

''I made him love his family and value them above all things. I made him a better person, someone who could shine for his clan and village. But now because of me, he has lost all that. He has been condemned to walk in the shadows because of me. No matter how one may try to justify everything, there is no way he could leave all that without some resentment,'' Naruto said. ''Besides, ever since arriving in Uzu, he hasn't set a foot here. His communication only goes as far as Ajisai.''

''What are you thinking?''

''I'm afraid that we can no longer be friends,'' Naruto said. ''You are what Haku calls my precious people. More than anything, I wish to see you happy and see your dreams come to life. I have taken the role of a parent and my dream is to see my children succeed. But for Neji, all that is ahead is a dark path.''

''Neji will never hate you Naruto,'' Aika said. ''Then again, I might just be a naive foolish girl. I don't know much, but I do know you. And I'm happy to know that you care. Yet, sad that you have confined yourself to this cave...''

''You are never going to stop about that, huh?''

''No,'' Aika said. ''Naruto, no one has ever poured out all their love to you. You did not experience parental love. Because of this, you are somewhat resigned when it comes to love. I don't want that.''

The next thing Naruto knew, they were inside Aika's room on her bed, and her on top of him: she'd teleported them into her room. She was looking at him with these unfamiliar eyes and a range of emotions were just dancing on her face.

''Can I show you my love? Can I pour out my love to you? I know by the end, you will feel something inside your heart. Perhaps it will make it easy for you to love. I don't know. But let me do this.''

As she spoke, she leaned over. Naruto just lay on the bed, hands stretched. Aika leaned so close he could feel her warm breath. He could hear her heart beat; it was racing. Perhaps she was nervous, not confident as she looked.

Her warm eyes closed as their lips touched. Naruto didn't respond, his eyes remained wide open.

A few moments went by without a response from him. Aika tensed and made some distance to look at him. She seemed confused. Naruto moved his right hand. He smoothly ran his fingers on her left cheek.

''I… Aika…''

''I love you, Naruto, and I'm not afraid,'' Aika spoke softly and leaned over once again. Their lips touched and this time, Naruto responded. Aika relaxed her body and tried to deepen the kiss.

''Ouch; you bit me.''

Aika smiled nervously. ''Sorry; Inexperience,'' she said with a short awkward laugh.

**Rain**

''You've been occupied with your thoughts over the past two days,'' Konan said as she walked over to Nagato - who was sitting at the edge of the window frame, looking outside from the tower of Pein. ''Something bothering you?''

Nagato shook his head. It wasn't so much as being bothered by something. He was just thinking about certain things surrounding his life. The younger days he'd grown to call naive days. But as things were now, he could say he hadn't been wrong. The world was just a cruel place and he had yet to experience it. But now he has experienced all sort of things. He understood the human nature and that made him reflect a lot about his life.

Putting himself in a partnership with Naruto hadn't been the wrong choice after all. Naruto had spoken about finding peace the right way. Well not that precisely, but he'd said that his former way wouldn't bring peace but only draw the world into a bloody war that wouldn't end the cycle of hatred.

His way was said to only have the potential to give rise to the cycle.

Nagato could now agree. Well, he'd agreed back when he chose to trust Naruto and his word. They were working through towards that goal, as partners and they would eventually bring peace to this rotten world.

''I did have my doubts about Naruto being able to control himself,'' Nagato said quietly. ''He will do everything and anything after all. I agreed with Neji because I did have that same fear that even if Naruto wants to make our dream come true, his other desires may stand in the way.''

''One can be hardly blamed for having doubts,'' Konan said calmly. ''But I have tried not to doubt him. Naruto has always been honest with us since the beginning. To people like us, he doesn't lie. Not to say he won't hide some things, but we can trust his word.''

Konan realized her statement contradicted her first, but she said nothing to correct it. Nagato would get her point. So there was no need to do so. Besides, Naruto did lie to a lot of people. Those people couldn't be faulted for doubting him and not know when he was telling the truth.

''I know,'' Nagato admitted. ''That is something I have always respected about him. We're family after all and Naruto respects blood ties very much.''

That was at least one of the good qualities about him, and Konan was willing to give him that. Naruto was indeed full of many flaws, but he had certain attracting qualities about him.

''What has changed?''

''I knew that Naruto wanted to fight Itachi as well. So when he appeared, I let him do the honors. The Rinnegan has always been a subject somewhat sensitive, and given everything he has said, I offered the eyes to him so that he could fight Itachi...''

Konan looked curious now.

''He looked at me. I knew he was thinking about it, but he didn't take them. He said Itachi was right, he shouldn't wield the eyes. It makes me wonder...''

Konan managed a small smile - it was barely noticeable, but Nagato felt it. ''Only Naruto knows himself better - I have always known that. We might have fears, but Naruto understands his flaws and shortcomings. I doubt he didn't take the eyes because Itachi said so. He doesn't like anyone having an influence on him after all.''

Nagato nodded in agreement. ''Without doubt,'' he added. ''I have no doubt now that we're heading towards the right direction with Naruto in charge. He does need to be limited, yes, but we are heading there...''

''We will start seeing that after the Grand Games,'' Konan said. ''Although Naruto won't say, they will change everything. Friendships and alliances will be made. And I think most of all, they will influence healthy relationships and friendlies amongst villages.''

''Of course we can't expect everyone to have healthy ideas. It would be foolish and naive to think that. We've grown past that, haven't we?''

Konan nodded. ''Yes, we have.''

**Chapter a bit short. Thanks everyone who reviewed. **

**I won't get into detail about what happened with Naruto and Shisui's eye. And yes, Itachi died on his own terms. **

**Next chapter should start the grand games and that will send the story towards "Mathakheni" – that's venda. I won't tell what it means and I know you won't find it on google…**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

It wasn't often that Naruto found himself curious about something like why someone didn't like him. But he's always had the feeling that Temari didn't like him very much. It didn't as much as give him a problem, but amuse him, slightly. She didn't hate him. She wasn't repulsed by his presence, but she still didn't like him. His mind couldn't figure why it was both a curious case and slightly amusing. He'd never bothered to ask, but today he was curious.

It was a good day after all.

''You don't like me that much, do you?'' Naruto asked Temari - who was sitting on his right, inside Gaara's office.

The question didn't come as a surprise to Temari, and she wasn't in the kind of space to deny anything, but she had a kick of being sarcastic about it. Perhaps it was the mood she was that made her give such a response to the blond.

''How did you figure that out?'' Temari said, looking at Naruto with a raised eye brow, yet the sarcasm in her tone couldn't be ignored. No matter how dense a person was, it couldn't be missed. Naruto reasoned even a deaf person would've caught that one.

Naruto looked at Gaara with his head cocked to the side: Gaara stared back. The emperor assumed the Kazekage was amusing himself. ''Who knows?'' Naruto offered as a response to Temari. ''It's not nice to offer such hostility.''

Temari shrugged indifferently. ''It's not like you're going to cut ties with Gaara anyway. Besides, should it really bother you? I thought the great Uzumaki Naruto was a cold-hearted person.''

Naruto's eye brow rose when those words registered into his ears. This was a surprise. He would sugar coat in enough to say it was a lovely surprise. It was quite a bothersome surprise. The amusement he had some moments had now disappeared, replaced a look of indifference and calculating eyes. Temari noticed, and that gave her a chill down her spine.

Perhaps she'd said too much.

''I tolerate a lot of things,'' Naruto said, his eyes piercing through Temari. ''But there are limits. Something can be outrageous and I won't mind. See, I decide the limits. I'm childish that way. The limits are things I don't like. Like now, I say you've gone too far, Temari, and do you know what? I can do something about it.''

''Like what?''

Gaara thought of stopping Temari, but he fell short of saying the words. His beloved sister was a tough person who liked to have her own opinions heard. She wasn't the kind to just take in what was being said with a submissive nod. However, he should have told her to tread carefully when it came to Naruto.

''You are a disrespectful woman, Temari. I don't have a problem people who have strong opinions, but I do mind those who misplace their opinions. Gaara is what he is because of me. I gave him everything, made his father care for him, and I have been supporting this village willingly, and yet you dare speak to me like that?

I just wanted a simple response. You didn't have to be sarcastic about it. I am the Emperor of the Uzumaki Empire. You should remember that, girl. You think I can't do anything? Don't fool yourself. Now, get out of this space so that I can discuss important matters with your brother and how I will punish this transgression,'' Naruto stated, giving Temari a dismissive wave of his right hand.

The blonde woman stared at Naruto.

''But of course I'm just kidding about punishing you,'' Naruto said with a smile. ''Nevertheless, excuse your sister Gaara and please Gaara, until she learns to be grateful and some manners, she must not speak to me again,'' he gave Gaara a hard look. ''Are we clear?''

''Crystal,'' Gaara said without question. ''Temari,'' the Kazekage said looking straight at his sister. What he was telling her was clear as day light. Even though he didn't say a word. It was one of those no nonsense tone that he had used. She just had to do as told.

Temari left the office without another word.

Once his sister had left the office, Gaara looked at Naruto. ''Was it really necessary?'' As far as he could tell, Naruto was just amusing himself with his sister. Perhaps she had been out of line a little, but Naruto could have let it slide.

''Yes,'' Naruto said. ''And I'm serious. I have an image to uphold. If she continues speaking to me in such a manner, she won't show any respect when I'm in the presence of other leaders. For someone in my position, I'm sure you can understand...''

Gaara didn't say he understood. He just sighed. ''Then?''

Naruto raised an eye brow. ''I'm wounded. This is the second time. Must I make an appointment when I come to see my dear friend?''

What was wrong with these children? Now that they have grown up, they think they could handle everything and not need their parents? What's more, he had to send a message before he came to visit? They also have a neck of doing things on their own.

Naruto shook his head. Such trivial thoughts. When did he become such a person?

''I'm a Kage, and you are a King, don't you think we should follow formalities?'' Gaara offered lightly.

''Perhaps,'' Naruto said. ''I was just saying something like that moments ago,'' he added.

Gaara relaxed slightly. He hadn't realized he'd been on the edge a few moments ago. Perhaps it was because he really thought Naruto might do something. He did have a policy of doing something just to see the reaction. He never talked to his sister about her attitude towards the blond, but perhaps it was time that he did so before anything got out of hand.

If things got out of hand, it wouldn't be good for Sunagakure. Gaara was certain of it. Naruto did have a way around things. Perhaps it came with the freedom of being allowed to do whatever he could. So far, there has never been anyone to tell him not to do anything. From a young age, the blond has had the freedom of going wherever he liked, at the time he pleased.

He was almost like a child.

''What is going on in that head of yours?'' Naruto asked the Kazekage who looked to be in deep thought.

Hearing Naruto's question, Gaara shook his head. Not to say nothing was going in his head, but to shake off the thoughts he was having. He did need a clear mind when dealing with this one. ''I just thought you were like a child...'' he offered his honest response.

Naruto coked his head to the right, blinking slightly. ''You may be right. A child will play wherever he wants and will touch whatever if it looks interesting. Without a parent telling the child don't do this, do this, he will do everything good or bad. Reason? Simple, he was never taught...''

''Ironic that the same child still 'grows' up to teach other children what he was never taught and doesn't do...''

Naruto raised an index finger, smiling slightly. ''Knowledge is gained through studying, observations and experiences. I observed parents, and studied it. I merely transferred my observations and studies. Besides, what I have learned is that a man's greatest legacy isn't what dies with him, but his works and what he leaves behind,'' the emperor's smile widened slightly. ''I can be an immoral bastard as I live, but that will die with me. Its not legacy, but the legacy will be what I have left behind.''

Gaara understood it perfectly. Naruto didn't care about what people outside his cycle thought of him. What was important was what those 'close' thought of him. In his eyes, Naruto won't be the immoral person some people see him, but the man who taught him more than his father did and shaped him into a great leader.

Uzu would praise him as its founding king. People may not want to admit it yet, but Naruto had already revolutionized the Elemental Nations. Trains for transportation have become the norm, even for shinobi who were used to running all night. The Grand Games was another spectacle that would change the course of things.

But what about Naruto himself? Did it mean he accepted everything? It couldn't be that he was trying to prove that even someone 'bad' could do good. Light couldn't turn into darkness. Those two didn't mix, yet Naruto seemed to possess both. There had to be a boundary there, right?

''You know you can't play between dark and light forever. Eventually, you'll have to stick to one side. You can't keep betraying both or play in the middle. This world works in mysterious ways and eventually you'll be push,'' Gaara offered the only words he could think of after his thoughts.

''It's a curious thing isn't it?'' Naruto said, still smiling. ''No one is allowed to play the neutral party forever in this world. Many struggle but eventually they fall to one side. Up to so far, I have been able to stay afloat despite the urges. To be honest, I dislike the thought that I will be forced to choose one side one day. Where is the freedom in that? Can't I live as I please?''

''You're applying freedom in the wrong situation,'' Gaara said, his voice raised a bit. The Kazekage quickly put himself in check. ''I wish you could allow me to teach you why we must choose a side in this life that we live,'' the redhead said a bit sadly. ''For someone who taught me so many things, I don't wish to see you resigned to the corruption and finding happiness from outside. If you can't find inner peace and happiness, you'll never change, you'll continue as you are. I'd really hate it if you end your life without finding inner peace.''

''Oh how sweet,'' Naruto said smiling. ''That is the most beautiful thing one has said to me,'' he said. ''Now then, let us get down to business.''

Gaara sighed. It was going to end just like that. He hadn't held any hope in deepening the conversation with the blond, but the dismissal wasn't welcomed. Naruto was the type of person you held an intervention for with the hope of him stopping his drug problems. During the intervention, he would be nodding in agreement offering his thoughts every now and then. But once things were over he would simply say:

'Can any of you lend me 50bucks?' You needn't ask what the money was going to be used for.

''The Grand Games are just around the corner,'' Naruto took out a scroll and handed it to Gaara. ''Possible allies and Intel about them. We have Nations who will be just spectators during the event. Monday to Wednesday. Don't waste the opportunity. I won't be mad if you even prize away some of my allies. What's a world without healthy competition?''

''That is very generous of you...'' Gaara said quietly. ''Reasons?''

''I need your alliance to gain strength. Without it, the Empire will be nothing more than an overpowered nation that needs to be taken down before it gets greedy. You know how that will end,'' Naruto said. ''I'd rather not go that path. Red may be our color, but I don't to bloody the Uzumaki name.''

''Yet you have no problem with it being associated with you…'' Gaara pointed out. Knowing just the kind of person the blond was.

Naruto shrugged, ''My sins are outweighed by the good I do,'' he said. ''You want a peaceful a world as well. I'm offering a way to achieve that.''

A peaceful world. Ah, how so many people desired that? Naruto was trying to sweeten things out. It was as it was. How had missed the days the blond used to sweeten things out to take edge off. Well, he was still not always straight forward. As he would say, where is the fun in just saying things as they are?

Gaara was not afraid of any hidden motives from the Emperor. He trusted him enough to be honest with him. And besides, he really did believe that the blond was indeed trying to attain Nagato's dream.

''I will make use of this list. Thank you,'' Gaara said smiling. ''It really pleases me that we are doing this. You especially. I know that in this road, you will eventually...''

Naruto raised an index finger. ''Gaara, Gaara,'' he said standing up. ''The next time we meet, I will be the Emperor hosting the Grand Games. And you will be the Kazekage.''

''It doesn't mean we have to be hostile...'' Gaara said.

Naruto waved his right hand, giving the redhead a look. ''Do tell your sister next time she will lose one of her ears...'' with that said, the blond disappeared.

Gaara frowned as Temari nervously walked in. ''Perhaps that wasn't the brightest choices...''

''You shouldn't do that Temari. Its unbecoming for someone in your position. Do you really want that to become a habit?''

''I was just curious...''

''Even next time you'll be curious,'' Gaara said firmly. ''Ah, I just hope Naruto isn't serious...''

Temari blinked. ''You mean he could be serious? He wouldn't go that far, would he?''

''Who knows?''

Temari frowned. ''That's not funny Gaara,'' she said in a hardened tone.

''It wasn't meant to be funny,'' Gaara said handing Temari the scroll Naruto gave him. ''Get this to Baki. You heard everything, so you can explain it to him.''

**Later**

Haku looked around him: he was surrounded just by trees. There was a cold breeze that was washing over his skin with the freshness of nature. His ears could hear the sound of birds chirping and the sound of water flowing. He reasoned it was the water that was making the air around the area cold.

''What is this place?'' Haku asked, Naruto who was standing beside him, and had been the one to bring him to such a place.

''Follow me,'' Naruto said to Haku. The two walked for a minutes under the shades of the trees until they came across a stream of water. ''This is just a branch of the river that passes through this land. I made several branches to stretch out here. This is your land.''

Haku looked up into the sky through the leaves: he could barely see the sky, but it was alright. He enjoyed the natural sense he received from being at this place. It was rather peaceful. Perhaps it was because it wasn't inhabited by humans. People had a tendency to corrupt the atmosphere they breathe with their morals and immorality. But this land had yet to be defiled by anyone.

Haku liked it.

''So this is where my city will be built,'' Haku said, adding a small smile. ''Why did you choose this place specifically?''

''Because its peaceful as you are,'' Naruto said, his eyes staring into the stream of water ahead of him. ''Its name shall be 'A Snow Hidden in Leaves'''

''That's similar to the Village Hidden Amongst Snow,'' Haku pointed out.

''Yes,'' Naruto said. ''Yukigakure. I have already spoken to Princess Koyuki about it and she has given her consent. It is more fitting don't you think?''

Haku smiled, ''Literally,'' He said holding out his right hand; Snow formed out of thin air and begun to swirl above his right hand. ''Thank you. Though, it will be sad leaving Uzu. I've grown fond it and the children.''

His daily life over the past months has been in Uzu, since he stopped moving around with Naruto. He had been regularly interacting with the villagers in Uzu and he'd grown to love them as his people. The children were his favorite as he was teaching them at the academy.

''I imagine so, but this is part of the journey. You'll make new bonds once you finish your city. Perhaps some may relocate to live here as well. I doubt some people would be willing to leave the security and comforts of that land, nonetheless. But who knows?''

As Gaara said, things had a way of working out.

''Neh, Naruto,'' Haku started in a quite tone. ''While you were still leaving in Uzu, you got well with the villagers. They loved you and you showed care for them. Why did you isolate yourself? You could have had the cities build much closer to your castle. That way even civilians could walk to see it...''

Naruto was silent for a few moments. ''It wouldn't have lasted for a long time,'' Naruto said. ''It's best this way. Perhaps we will expand in the near future. Yes, it would be nice to have people passing by the castle. But for now, I'm working. I don't want people.''

Haku sighed. ''These are the very same people you're trying to...'' he shook his head. Figuring it was pointless to continue. ''Does Neji hold some resentment towards you?''

That was a first. Naruto had never even given that a thought and nobody had ever asked him about it. Perhaps Haku was the best person since he has been in regular contact with the Hyuuga since he moved to Uzu weeks ago. Still, that was a good question, yet filled with holes of curiosity. Naruto could bring out an answer though.

''What makes you say that?''

''It's just a feeling,'' he said.

''He might,'' Naruto said. ''I gave him something then took it away. He has been forced to live in hiding because of me. If it hadn't been for my careless actions, he would have been happy in Konoha, giving his all to the Hyuuga clan and his family. But now he has to watch them suffer without being able to do anything. You know what the worst thing is?'' Naruto smiled. ''Like you, with regards to attachments, I taught him to value his family and clan.''

''And here you are working for your clan and family, while he has to watch his like a ghost. Being able to see, feel and understand everything, but can't touch anything,'' Haku smiled sadly. ''That is a sad.''

''I imagine so,'' Naruto said in thought. ''These are just guesses. He hasn't really been too happy to spend much of his time around me. Not that I am complaining. Still, it would be pleasant if he does visit.''

Haku raised an eye brow in curiosity. ''That is a surprise. He is always moving about... Hardly in one place...''

''He is perhaps handling missions for Ajisai and Karin. The former is likely though,'' Naruto said. ''In any case, this is your project. You will lead it. If there is anything you need, talk to Ajisai. Karin has the money. But of course, my door is always open should you require anything.''

''I doubt Karin will be very easy when it comes to money,'' Haku said with a sigh. ''She mostly focuses resources in buying equipment for her work. Because technology is like a rare commodity in some nations, the things she buys are very expensive, and the empire still has to fund the building of three cities...''

''That isn't something that I have to worry about,'' Naruto said indifferently. ''You are in the Council, Duke Yuki. Take it to your fellow Council's and they will see what they will do.''

''You are the Emperor,'' Haku said shaking his head. ''These projects have your stamp. Of course you have to worry about them. Individually, Karin still answers to you as you are the head of the Government. Her membership to the Council has little meaning when she is in her chambers at Uzushiogakure.''

Naruto clasped his hands smiling. ''I never thought of it like this...'' he said. ''Let's go harass her then...''

''What do you mean by that?''

Naruto just smiled, eyes closed. ''Remind her of her place. I didn't even realize that within the government, Ajisai holds a better standing than her. The money she wishes for me to ask is the governments', my government. Come on, it will be fun.''

**Uzushiogakure**

Karin froze the moment she saw Naruto casually walk into her lab along with Haku. What was he doing here? He wasn't going to be like Orochimaru, was he? She'd disliked working for that snake during those bloody days she was forced to even experiment on humans. Talk about exceeding the boundaries of what is morally right. But now she was under her own roof in her own village, so Naruto couldn't say whatever he liked could he?

''What are you doing here?'' Karin asked, looking from behind a set of two small screens.

''Is this how you greet your king?'' Naruto asked, his eyes moving about the lab. There were a number of machines within. He couldn't even begin to understand what they did. The only science he knew thoroughly was the science of Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu. Things were like these were a total mystery.

''Since when did you start pulling that card? We have had a pleasant relationship since you appeared in my life years ago,'' Karin said before putting on a thoughtful look on her face. ''I have never thanked you have I? I mean I never thought I'd end up owning things like this and getting so much freedom...''

Naruto ignored Karin's last words and chose to respond on her first question. ''Since you decided that I shouldn't sit in the Empire's Council. I must say, that hurt my feelings...'' Naruto said with a hurt look on his face.

Karin snorted while Haku rolled his eyes, ''Yeah right,'' Karin said. ''Your Majesty, what brought this pleasant visit?''

''That's more like it,'' Naruto said clasping his hands.

Karin frowned - he'd ignored her question. ''You don't have to be like this you know. I mean we just voted you out of the Empire's Council. But there is still the clan Council and you're still part of that one...''

Naruto raised an index finger, ''that may be true, but I'm just a member of clan's Council not the clan head. That mantle falls on you and Nagato. Lately, you've all become independent, so I can't stretch my hands everywhere to get things done,'' the blond looked at Haku. ''Why don't I know about all these?''

Karin blinked. ''What?''

''Why didn't I get a report about such things being built and the purposes as well as costs for all these? I am his Majesty, aren't I?''

''I wasn't aware I had to ask for your permission to do this,'' Karin said. ''If I remember correctly, this is my village...''

''That was never in question, but I'm asking why I was not informed of this? You're not using your allowance for this, but the Empire's money. You're in charge of our money, but I'm still the Emperor. You work for me, Karin. I'm the king, so should you be using my kingdom's money without talking to me first?''

Is this the sort of amusement Aika had spoken about? If it was, it wasn't funny because this was a serious issue. And Karin thought she would get away with it. Technically, Naruto was like her 'boss'. She may control the funds, but they didn't belong to her. They belonged to the Empire and Naruto was the head of the Empire so, she had to report to him.

It was ironic. A Sunday ago she was having him report to the Council, and now she was faced with this. Talk about a messed up structure.

''You're not going to answer me...'' Naruto said. ''Until I get a detailed report in my desk, no more funds will be diverted into your labs. I also expect a detailed report on how the Empire has been doing: I want it in two days as I will be living here because the guests for the Grand Games will be starting to flock in.

Sasori and Deidara may attack the village during the grand Games. Sit with Aika and come up with a strategy on how you'll deal with them. Oh, and dear sister...''

''What, dear brother?'' Karin said with a sweet smile.

''I'm just messing you,'' Naruto said turning away from the redhead. ''Or maybe not... I'll see you in two days...'' that said, he disappeared along with Haku.

**Two Days Later**

**Uzushiogakure**

Naruto was sitting inside his former house, behind a small table, traditionally. He'd grown accustomed to the noble tradition that he now felt comfortable having the setting everywhere he went. The only chair that gave him comfort was the throne. While he was doing other things, he preferred being down with his legs folded with a table just closer to him.

He wasn't alone: Aika, Karin, and Ajisai were with him.

''Shouldn't both Guren and Haku be with us?'' Karin asked, feeling as though this wouldn't be a fair field with these people who lived with Naruto. Besides, those two were other high ranking officials of the government.

Naruto waved his hand. ''It isn't necessary,'' he said. ''They are members of the Empire's Council. They aren't involved directly in the running of things –Even as you sit here, you're not a member of the Council, but you're a leader of Uzu and a minister.''

Karin nodded. She wanted someone to back her up, but she decided it wasn't going to be worth it to cause any more troubles by asking too many questions. There were important matters that had to be handled anyway. So it was best to get it over with and get things in order before the Grand Games begin or before the guests start coming into the village at large.

''Aika, you're up first,'' Naruto said to the green haired.

''There isn't much to report. The other villages seem to have nothing planned up that would cause sparks to fly. Deidara and Sasori are the only problem. However, there are measures against that,'' Aika said.

''It would be problematic if they get in the village during the Grand Games,'' Naruto said quietly. ''It would give the idea that we're unable to protect the village and I'd rather not have anyone have such a low opinion of our security,'' he looked at Karin. ''Is there anything more about security I should know?''

Karin suppressed the urge to frown. She didn't set up anything about security. Despite this being her village. ''You designed the villages' security. You should know better how things will play out if those two decide to attack,'' Karin was forced to say.

''That may be true,'' Naruto said a bit seriously. ''But exercise responsibility, Karin. You're more focused on technology rather than the village. If you feel that being leader and doing your research are too much for you. Say so, and I will take back this land. You know how important this place is for the Empire.''

Was he really going to play that card? Karin shook her head. To be honest, she hadn't really been putting much effort into leading the village. She delegated much for the work to Guren and Haku. But both were going to leave soon and that would leave her with a burden to work. She couldn't relinquish control over this village; it would mean selling out her freedom.

''I will pull through somehow,'' Karin said firmly.

Naruto nodded, giving Karin a look that he was being serious and wasn't trying to make things difficult for her but just doing what was necessary as the Emperor. Karin understood by that look. There wasn't anything personal.

''I hope so dear sister,'' Naruto said. ''Ajisai?''

He truly hoped she could pull through. He did understand that taking Uzu away from her would be taking away her freedom, that was why he was giving her the chance to pull it together. Everything may seem fine now, but things would eventually fall apart if she wasn't giving doing enough to manage the village. Uzu was an integral part of the empire and it couldn't be allowed to crumble. That would also mean the fall of the empire as a whole.

A tragedy like that couldn't be allowed to occur. If it did happen, it could lead to an unlikely path and one that would force him to do the extreme. The empire was able to maintain its trade business because of Uzu's buying power and economic stability. If they lost it, all the deals would crumble. Subsequently, the balance he was trying to gain would crumble as well. It was no doubt that other villages would take advantage of the situation to further their own agendas.

''I talked to Pein-sama, and he said he would send some of his men for protection,'' Ajisai said quietly. ''That will mean we will have the necessary security to manage the people within the village during the games. There are a lot of people who will be crossing the bridge and since Uzu doesn't have sufficient man power, this is necessary.''

Naruto nodded, ''Not everyone is friends. So guards will be needed to step up if any group intends to start a fire,'' the blond paused for a moment. ''I wonder if we will accommodate everyone. The streets will surely be full for the duration of the games.''

There were a lot of people expected. It would be mostly civilians making way within the borders of Uzu, but other shinobi will be present. When is it that you usually get villages competing in the same competition not just for Chunins only, but shinobi of all ranks. Most of all, the whole Elemental Nations will be watching.

''We will accommodate everyone. The hotels of the leaders are fully ready and the place for competitors has been prepared,'' Karin said with a small smile. This next part was making her smile. ''The money used for the construction and redecoration will surely be returned. Business will be good. This tournament will surely inject something to our economy.''

''That isn't the only thing that will be good,'' Ajisai stressed the words. ''People will get to know each other. It isn't just shinobi nations who will be coming here. We have invited other nations to be of witness. Even the samurai have accepted the invitation... They won't be competing though...''

''Do they still wish to continue their neutrality in shinobi matters?'' Aika asked. Although she was the chief of Intelligence, that part of the world she never visited because it always secluded itself from shinobi matters.

''Possibly,'' Ajisai responded.

''We will try to get them involved in future events,'' Naruto said. ''Are there any problems I should know? I want the competition to be a master piece. Anything less would be disappointing.''

Karin shook her head. ''No,'' she said. ''The weapons you requested from Kumogakure have been received and the issue of final payments will be made during the games.''

Naruto smiled. ''Excellent,'' he said happily. ''The Entire bridge has to be lit with red and blue lights from tomorrow night. The city has to be shining those colors as well. So make sure you ready your gadgets.''

''Everything has been set,'' Karin said.

**Uzu Train Station**

The Grand Shinobi Games were soon going to start and the people were already flocking into the village. Around this time, the train carrying the leaders had been scheduled to arrive at the same time so that they could be given the tour around the village altogether instead of one by one. They'd been carried by different trains from their villagers and dropped in Moyagakure.

Ajisai felt a bit nervous. Naruto had given her the task to show everyone around the village as his second in command. Karin would have been suitable for the job as this was her village. She knew it better than she did, but both Naruto and Karin had said the latter wasn't suited for formalities. Her temper and most things about her wouldn't work well.

'Besides, this is a good chance for you to be known as my right hand,' Naruto had added before patting her on the back, wishing her well.

Even so, this wasn't an easy task. Those damn leaders would be surely giving her some looks and their presence was surely going to be difficult to bear with given that they were powerful man and women.

Ajisai let in a long breathe as the royal train stopped at the train station. No sooner than later, the guests would be stepping out and she would be called into action. This was her moment. She'd left Ame with Aika for great things. This was the time to show her mantle.

As the guests stepped out of the train and headed towards her way, Ajisai put on a smile, mustering her courage.

''Welcome to Uzushiogakure,'' Ajisai said with a small bow of her head. ''My name is Ajisai and I will be your guide as I show you around the village before heading to your assigned hotels.''

''Where is the Emperor? Isn't he supposed to be the one to welcome us?''

''This is truly disappointing. For the leader not to show up for such an important meeting.''

Murmurs like that went around the group of leaders. It was obvious that most were not pleased that Naruto wasn't here himself to welcome them. It was seen as either an insult or a lack of respect. Gaara was sure that Naruto had reasons. It couldn't be that he couldn't just make it. Perhaps he just wanted to see the reaction or he was just saving himself for last.

''Who are you?''

''Before that, what authority do you have to be in those shoes? It would've been less insulting if that woman who leads this village was here. It would've been understandable. But now it looks like the emperor has just sent us some chunin to welcome us.''

By now, Ajisai was annoyed. Her expression displayed that annoyance. ''It appears you're misinformed,'' she said bluntly, while smiling. ''Let me re-introduce myself: I am Ajisai, the Prime Minister of the Uzumaki Empire. I am his Majesty's right hand. This woman you speak of reports to me... Now do you still have any complains?''

''This is fine,'' the Yondaime Raikage grumbled impatiently. ''Let us just get to the tour already. I've had a long day and wish to rest a little.''

''I agree with the Raikage,'' Tsunade said, stepping up to take the lead.

''Excellent,'' Ajisai said with a smile. ''We will first go to the stadium were most of the matches will be held during the games...''

The village streets were busting with activities with people looking around the tall buildings within the village. It was the first time Tsunade was setting foot on this place. If she could so say herself, the village was very beautiful. The tall skyscrapers that surrounded the village made for a sight to see. It wasn't something that you saw in other villages.

But what was obvious was that most of the people who were running around the streets were not from here. Tourists possibly. ''A lot of people have come here... How many people does this village have really?''

''Not so much,'' Ajisai said. ''As you can see, there aren't a lot of 'normal' houses around this section. You will find them at the other side of the village. But still you'll find most people here. That is because around most people staying in this towers are from other villages.''

''So the Empire doesn't have much in terms of population,'' Onoki said. ''But all that it has is an economical advantage gained through monopolization.''

''Those are your thoughts, Tsuchikage-dono,'' Ajisai said pleasantly. ''Everyday Uzu registers new citizens. So within a year or two, we will be crowded. Population isn't everything. Besides, we own and control more territory than any of you.''

''Could it be true that you're really trying to buy the Sound?'' someone questioned, upon hearing the last part from Ajisai.

Ajisai clasped her hands, having ignored the question asked. ''We have reached our first,'' she said standing before a monstrous structure so big that none of the Kages had ever seen before.

''What the?''

''Please follow me to the biggest stadium within the Elemental Nations!''

**Uzutel**

Various leaders of different villages were all gathered in one room, just the leaders. The guard thing was only necessary outside the Uzu. Once inside, they were all put under the protection of the Uzumaki Empire and if anything does happen while on this land, the Empire would take full responsibility. Not everyone had been willing to go that far, but there had been some persuasive skills used and compromises were agreed upon - they would each have one shinobi from their village living with them in the given quarters.

The village was built rather well; Tsunade was willing to admit that. It also had the tallest buildings than any village, aside from Amegakure. The tallest building had been one that was said to be the Headquarters of Uzumaki Corp, followed by UzuTec – the supposed giant in technological research and development in all of the Elemental Nations.

She hadn't expected anything less from Naruto's blue print. He was a genius after all. No one could cast any doubt about his capabilities, and as much as Tsunade wished to loath his existence, this could prove to be something will forever change the face of the Elemental Nations.

Within this room, different leaders of nations who'd competing in the games were gathered. It wasn't just Kages. This was the first time that Tsunade was seeing many leaders gathered in one place with the main idea of -'fair' competition. Over history, when Kages gathered, it had been to do with war and the crumbling balance. But there would be no talk of such matters here.

Allies were going to be made. Gaara was surely not allowing the opportunity pass. Ever since he came here, he'd excused himself from her presence and went over to mingle with the crowd. He'd spoken with the leaders of the so-called small villages and was now talking with the Mizukage.

What had she been doing? Oh well, it didn't matter. She would benefit from whatever friends the Kazekage made.

Since the sake at large, Tsunade helped herself. She was watching her intake though. Just when she thought she was going to have a quiet evening, Onoki walked up to her. She frowned. This wasn't what she wanted.

''Hokage-dono,'' Onoki greeted indifferently. Tsunade just stared. ''I'm being civil here.''

''I can see that,'' Tsunade said, reigning down her rampant thoughts. ''I'd be careful with what I say if I were you. I have a short temper and I'm drinking...''

Onoki shrugged. ''You wouldn't be so careless to assault another Kage,'' he said flatly. ''We may have unresolved issues; I don't want things to reach a boiling point. At this point, war won't do my village good with this empire lurking around...''

Tsunade smiled, ''Yes. He would surely take advantage of the situation. Knowing him, there are no limits to what he can do...''

Naruto was a calculating person. Even Onoki had to know that. If he tried to test his strength with Konoha, Naruto would surely invade Iwagakure or do something about it. Iwagakure had no powerful allies to back it up, and that was a worrying fact. Konoha had allies to cover its back, so she wouldn't worry about much.

''Unfortunately,'' Onoki still managed to say that with a straight face.

''Good thing you know your position,'' Tsunade said, still smiling. ''Then, what do you want?''

Onoki took his time to respond, and even when he did, he seemed forced. The words left through gritted teeth. ''After much consultation with my Council and the Earth Daimyo, I have decided that it will be best for both of us if sit down and try to resolve our issues...''

Tsunade amused herself. ''What issues?'' She said with an oblivious look on her face.

Onoki gave the Godaime Hokage a look that clearly said he wasn't one with patience. But before he could say anything, Tsunade put on a smile. ''As long as you're willing to meet my demands, we can talk...''

''Just know that I can still refuse any demands you say,'' Onoki said. He wasn't going to accept everything because he could find himself in a bad state. Iwagakure was still capable of protecting itself even after being attacked by the Akatsuki.

Damned Deidara.

Tsunade shrugged nonchalantly. ''That wouldn't be a problem,'' she said, pointing at finger at Gaara – who was now talking with the Raikage as well as the Mizukage. ''I've got friends... And you don't seem to have any within the great nations.''

Onoki snarled, but kept his thoughts to himself. ''We will talk before the games are over...'' he said walking away.

'Well that went better than expected,' Tsunade thought to herself with a pleased smile on her face.

At least the old man would be forced to admit that Iwagakure had done wrong. Even Onoki could sense that the Elemental Nations were heading to another direction and everyone knew what his village had done - it had taken part in the invasion of Konoha. That was bound to hound him one day if he just allowed it to pass without attempting to fix it.

Waiting had been the correct decision. Now she had all the cards in her hands. No matter how stubborn the old man was, she would get what she wanted. They weren't going to shakes hands and kiss after the talks. It would take time, but at least she wouldn't be looking at him with contempt.

Konoha hadn't been just in its always, so she couldn't remain like that forever.

''You look pleased,'' Gaara said to Tsunade, A and Mei surrounding him. ''Everything went well with the Tsuchikage?''

Tsunade nodded, ''It should,'' she said before turning to her fellow Kages. ''Mizukage-dono, Raika-dono,'' she greeted the two, who responded pleasantly.

''You haven't changed,'' A said to Tsunade. ''Still afraid of blood?''

Tsunade frowned for a second, ''I'm over that,'' she said. ''Still the brute you were back then?''

A merely shrugged.

''You two familiar with each other?'' Mei asked, looking between the two Kages. Judging from the way they were exchanging words, it was obvious that there was some history between the two.

''Somewhat,'' Tsunade said vaguely. She didn't go into details about it.

''You hadn't solved your matters with, Onoki?'' A said, but didn't wait for Tsunade to respond. ''I doubt the Sandaime would've waited this long. But I guess things work better for you this way. Are you going to make Emperor pay as well?''

Tsunade frowned. ''He held out his hands, and said: my hands are clean on the matter. Everyone can testify that I fought with Konoha that day, not against it. If you want to talk to someone, go to Nagato. He was responsible. I pointed that Nagato was under his Empire, he shrugged and said he didn't control the man's actions, and there had been reasons...''

A snorted, ''Sounds just like him,'' he said.

''Had a sparring session with the emperor?'' Gaara said with a raised brow.

A nodded. ''Then? What are you going to do about it?''

''We will figure something out. Nagato will still be talked with. We just want to strengthen our position first,'' Tsunade said. ''It's likely they'd just blame it on the Akatsuki. But that won't hold out through any argument.''

Mei nodded. ''He must know about it as well,'' she said.

She may be allied with Naruto, but she wasn't going to support things that were wrong. She wasn't going to be in line with the idea that you could attack a village and just get away with it. Still, from what she understood from the situation, it wasn't Naruto's desire to attack Konoha, but Nagato's. She wasn't going to say that to the three. What she'd said was enough.

''It is a matter that we will work together to resolve,'' Gaara gave his own thoughts. It wasn't anything that would prove impossible. If he called the Emperor and told him they had to discuss this matter, he would definitely oblige. The resolution to the matter was one to leave for the imagination.

A looked at Gaara and Tsunade for a moment. ''Your villages have certainly put aside the betrayal and have become close again. For an inexperienced Kage and someone so young, its impressive that you've managed to keep things together,'' the Yondaime Raikage stated.

From his tone, it wasn't clear if he was pleased or not.

''Age hardly matters in the shinobi world, and when you're put in a position of responsibility, you try by all means to adapt and do what is best for those you lead,'' Gaara said lightly. ''Holding grudges only stops us from growing further. But when we solve our issues, it becomes easy to work together with an understanding.''

''You're certainly an interesting young man. I wish I had people who were determined as you...'' The Raikage said shaking his head.

Tsunade looked at A with a questioning look. ''I'd thought you'd be quick to brush him aside given his age...'' she said.

''As he said, age hardly matters. He's proven to be capable as a Kage - that is all that matters to me. Of course that doesn't mean I respect him, he's yet to prove himself in the battlefield,'' A said firmly.

Tsunade smiled. ''Of course, only you would say that.''

''What's that supposed to mean?''

It was around that moment that there was a clap of the hands and everyone else looked at the entrance. Naruto had appeared, alone: he wasn't wearing his usual black attire, but a crimson cloak, like a Kage robe. The robe had a visible Uzumaki swirl on his back.

The blond was also wearing a warm smile as he snaked through to the group of leaders and stood on the other side of the room. All eyes had followed him. ''Welcome my fellow leaders. As told earlier during day, I am going to discuss some details about the Grand Games and other issues. Please, if you sit where ever you like. It would be even pleasant if you sit with someone you haven't spoken to before.''

The village leaders made themselves comfortable around the large room. Tables and chairs were just put around and everyone sat where he/she pleased. Once everyone had sat down, Naruto spoke again.

''I must apologize for not being there when you were being given a tour around the village. There was an urgent matter that needed my attention,'' Naruto said, sounding a bit apologetic.

''Are we going to discuss your involvement with the Akatsuki and the fact that they have attacked my village and Konoha as well?'' Onoki questioned in a firm tone.

Naruto did the unthinkable: he ignored Onoki. Tsunade was much more amused than anything. But Onoki wasn't amused by the slap, but he said nothing further.

''This is just so like him,'' Tsunade said quietly.

''Refuses to play to someone's game, huh?'' Gaara said. Whether he shared Tsunade's amusement was up for debate. His expression remained the classic unreadable mask he usually wears.

''But that may just make Onoki furious,'' The Raikage pointed out. ''Well, if he is as smart as he is given credit for, then he must know and has other plans...''

''Most likely,'' Gaara said with a nod. ''I'm sure he will get to it. On his own time,'' he added.

Back with Naruto.

''Rules are a guideline that we must all follow. The rules that have been given and will be given are to be followed, strictly. Participants failing to follow game rules will be expelled from the games, and stripped of any points they've earned for the overall trophy. You are all responsible for the behaviors of your shinobi as leaders.

No one is allowed to be in the streets from 12am to 4am. Uzu will not be responsible should anything happen to them at that time: this is a village rule that you must follow, and have everyone else follow. We will pass the message through all hotels.

There will be no fighting amongst shinobi unless it is within the games competitions. Failure to abide will result in one being kicked out of the village. You kill someone during one of the competitors intentionally, you will be banned for life, and we may decide to take other actions. Those are just the simple rules that must be followed.

Even leaders are supposed to behave themselves. We don't live in a perfect world where we all get along and friends and the like. Some of us hate each other; some of us are holding grudges. But for the sake of the games, please forget about those grudges. I will not be afraid to expel any leader who starts trouble.

What we are trying to promote here is friendship, fair competition and trying to create an environment where we can all laugh and enjoy ourselves watching our shinobi use their skills, not to shed blood, not to make the enemy suffer, but enjoying fighting with no malice in between and for entertainment as well.

I trust you will all go through the manuals you were given,'' Naruto took a pause to let his words sink in. He continued, speaking on a different matter, still about the games. ''Before you all leave this room, you will be informed of the game's structure and how the competitions will be. You can inform your shinobi. Before that, is there any question?''

''What did you mean when you said you will take action if someone kills another shinobi?'' one of the leaders demanded.

''Exactly that,'' Naruto said. ''This is my land. Uzumaki land. If you purposefully kill someone for any reasons, we may decide to throw you in my dungeon for a number of years. Human life is precious. This is something that generations have seemed to forget. Once a life is lost, it is not regained. The taking of another life is evil, and the fact that we shinobi take another life without batting an eye makes it easy for us to pick up our weapons to solve problems.''

''Should you really be saying that?''

''Which part? I'm not known for any killing sprees,'' Naruto said. ''Perhaps you mean the miracle that occurred in Konoha? That was a once thing, and it comes at a cost. Any other question?''

There were no more questions being asked, and so Naruto clasped his hands before began explaining the format of the games and everything they would need to know. He left out only those things that they didn't have to know. They couldn't be told anything about the games. What was necessary was the competition itself and things would may or may not give their shinobi some advantage.

Once Naruto had explained everything, he stood up. ''One more thing: we have Mifune-dono. If there are any parties that are having troubles and need to hold conciliation talks, he will be there to be the referee should you require him.''

After saying those words, Naruto walked towards Onoki. There were others who wanted to speak to him, but he chose to deal with the Tsuchikage at first before anything else.

''Hello, Tsuchikage-dono,'' Naruto greeted with a smile, eyes partially opened.

Onoki glared at Naruto. He was still pissed off about being ignored like that. But he realized that he couldn't make a fuss when he didn't seem to have an ally within the room. Times were hard. It was truly the time to make new friends.

''Emperor,'' The Sandaime Tsuchikage said through gritted teeth. ''What do you want?''

''Don't pull another stunt like that again or I will escort you out of the village within a second. If you have a problem come to me,'' Naruto said in a whisper. ''Unless you wish for me to expose your past dealings with the Akatsuki, you will behave yourself and allow the games to run smoothly.''

''Giving me orders now, are we, boy?''

Naruto's smile widened slightly. ''Pleasant chat, Tsuchikage. I would return to my quarters if I were you. You don't want to expose your lower back problems in front of other fit and young Kages...'' that said, Naruto waved his hand and walked away from the Tsuchikage.

The old man just glared at the back of the blond... Thinking things...

With Onoki business done and dusted, Naruto greeted his allies from the side of the small villages. Pleasantries were exchanged, nothing serious discussed. After which Naruto walked towards Gaara's group.

''Your Majesty,'' Gaara greeted with that that expressionless mask on his face. He even bowed his head slightly as Naruto pulled over a chair to sit with the Kages.

Naruto smiled at Gaara and turned to Mei – who looked surprised by Gaara's honest greeting. She'd first thought he'd been just putting on a show. But that wasn't something the expressionless Kazekage would do. He had been respectfully greeting Naruto.

''Why do you look so surprised,'' Naruto asked the Godaime Mizukage.

''I have never heard anyone say to you 'Your Majesty' in a respective manner,'' Mei offered her honest response.

''I have done things that are worth in the Kazekage's eyes. And so, I deserve his respects. I believe other leaders prefer to call me just 'emperor' to keep the formalities,'' Naruto said before adding. ''Perhaps it is because I've been branded a criminal. Who is willing to respect a mere criminal?''

Mei shook her head, and didn't offer a response to Naruto - who turned to the other Kages, greeting them. Both gave stiff nods. He was saying that, but he certainly didn't see himself as a criminal. For now, he was just allowing things to go as they were and soon enough, he would wish turn into a pleasant corner.

''I hope you didn't say anything to antagonize the Tsuchikage,'' Gaara said, his eyes firmly fixed on the emperor. He had seen the blond speak to Onoki, and he really didn't want to speak to that old man while he was full to his throat in anger caused by Naruto.

Naruto smiled, putting on a look. ''What do you think of me, Kazekage?'' He said a bit too innocently.

Tsunade snorted at the innocence being displayed by Naruto. It disgusted her. Innocence and Naruto were two things that shouldn't be put together. He was anything but that. ''Then, what did you say to him?'' Tsunade more or less demanded.

Naruto's eyes turned to Tsunade for a moment before he looked back at Gaara. ''She doesn't like me very much, does she?'' He asked quietly. ''Oh well, it can't be helped.'' He shrugged carelessly

''Are you going to answer my question?'' The Godaime Hokage asked the blond who'd turned away from her.

Naruto turned to Tsunade once again – His smile still in place. ''I told him not to do anything to ruin the peace or else I will throw him and his shinobi out of Uzu within a second...'' he paused, looking thoughtful. ''Well... Something like that...''

''You're being vigilant in trying to keep the 'peace''' A noted.

''Don't we all want to get this over with having gained friends, allies and for once Kages to have gathered without threats being exchanged and no one being killed even when different nations have all gathered together?'' Naruto asked quietly.

''Maybe so, but you can't keep people from acting their wishes. Some people hold deep resentment and they'll likely act seeing the object of their hatred,'' The Raikage said.

Naruto didn't help matters either. If Intel was correct, he wasn't careful in his sayings. Well, he had been proven wrong as far. The blond was a little different from the man who was 'wrestling' with him in Kumogakure. He was now dealing with a leader who was trying by all means to stop anyone from doing things that would cause trouble and inconvenience for everyone.

''I know,'' Naruto said, ''But rules are there to make sure people know the consequences and what ought not be done. My eyes are everywhere in this village. Anyone wanting to start anything will be taken care off...''

''Then, are you going to participate in the 'main event'?''' The Raikage asked. He was honestly excited about crossing paths with other Kages, like in a sparring session. There will be no bad blood after which. That was something he was looking forward to.

''Naturally,'' Naruto said with a grin. ''Perhaps I will officially take away the tittle as the fastest man in the Elemental Nations...''

''You can try,'' A said standing up. ''The only man who was ever able to go faster than me was the Yondaime Hokage. No one has been able to best me in speed since then.''

''Ah, but I am his son, don't you think I can do it? I do know how to use the Hiraishin...''

''We will see in the battlefield,'' A said before walking away. He had no more time to spend chatting. He was going back to his given quarters to draw the 'battle-plans'. There was no way he was here to lose.

''You seem to have grown acquainted with the Raikage,'' Mei said idly.

''Not at all,'' Naruto said. ''He just likes the challenge and after our showdown in Kumo, I'm sure he wants to smack me in the face. If the topic had been different, things would've gone differently. You must know how to talk to people in subjects that both of you will contribute even if you're enemies.''

''You've been talking like an idealist who wishes for peace and no bloodshed. It almost masks the fact that you don't value human life, and have no problems in killing people,'' Tsunade said. ''I read Kakashi's reports on the missions he did with you. You killed everyone who was not on your side without questions.''

''Ah, you got me there...'' Naruto said smiling nervously. ''Let us just say I was young back then. Slaughtering enemies had been the goal. But the Uzumaki wish for peace, I must painfully adapt to this desire...''

''Really? Hard to imagine you following someone's rules unless it is convenient for you,'' Tsunade said before putting on a thoughtful look. ''Well you haven't been doing any killing sprees lately. Perhaps there are some changes,'' she sounded skeptical about the whole thing despite saying it.

''What brought on the change of wardrobe?'' Mei asked, trying to lighten up the conversation.

''This is just for today. Aika suggested I do this. Once the tournament begins, I will return to my comfort zone,'' Naruto said before standing up. ''Well, Princess, Gaara, Mei... I must get going...''

''Before you go, answer this question: why can't people walk through the streets at midnight?''

Naruto beamed slightly. ''That's a secret... But I will tell you this. It's a security measure...'' he walked away after those words.

''I bet it's something nasty, judging by his smile,'' Tsunade said.

''It could be nothing,'' Gaara said. ''But I doubt so. There is something. We will hear from those who ignore the rule. I'm going to get the message clear to my people. Naruto will definitely kick out anyone who doesn't follow the game rules.''

''Are you sure?''

Gaara nodded. ''100%. This is his stage. Anyone wishing to play by their own rules will be kicked out, no mercy, no apologies. When Naruto creates rules, they must be followed. He will do so as well,'' what he didn't say was that they could be followed if it was convenient for him.

**End of chapter 32**

**There was a request to see what actually happened during the fight between Nagato and Itachi. I didn't deliver on that one. I don't know if there is anything I have missed.**


End file.
